The Lunatic's Girl
by jamcneill680
Summary: Brooklyn Levesque is the 22 year old daughter of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. She is drawn into the Evolution and Shield story line. What happens when her and a certain lunatic fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

" _One, two, three!"_

 _The ref helped the young diva stand up as he raised her hand._

" _Here is your winner Brooklyn!" Brooklyn smiled at the crowd as she made her way backstage. She had just pinned Naomi for a number on contender's spot for the diva's championship currently in AJ Lee's possession._

When she made it backstage, she was immediately pulled into a hug by her father and mother.

"Congrats B, that was great." Brooklyn smiled at her dad. Brooklyn was the oldest daughter of none other than Triple H or Paul, and Stephanie McMahon.

"Thanks dad." Paul smiled at his oldest daughter.

"I'm gonna go, see you guys later." They each kissed her cheek before she walked off to her locker room. Brooklyn was 22 and had been in the WWE for only three years. She was currently a heel although she preferred to be a face.

As she was walking, she ran into someone and fell on the ground.

"Oh I am so sorry" she said. The person chuckled.

"I think I should be the one who is sorry, I did knock you on the ground." Blushing, she looked up and saw Dean Ambrose standing above her. He held out a hand and Brooklyn allowed him to pull her up.

"Thanks. Dean right?"

"Yea but call me Jon, and your Brooklyn. The princess of the WWE." Brooklyn laughed.

"That's what they call me."

"I saw your match, you did a good job."

"Thanks. Do you have a match tonight?" She got butterflies in her stomach when he told her he saw her match and she mentally scolded herself for being such a girl.

"Promo then match."

"How does it feel to be face now?" The Shield had turned face and were going to start a feud with Evolution soon.

"Its different. We are used to being booed but not we are being cheered on to beat up a bunch of oldies. How does it feel being a heel?"

"Eh its okay, but I prefer being a face." Jon laughed as Brooklyn smiled.

"I think most people prefer you as a face. I gotta go, you gonna watch?" Jon wanted to kick himself for what he had just said. Brooklyn giggled and nodded.

"Its the least I could do since you watched mine." Jon smiled and let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Its been a pleasure your highness" He bowed to her, causing her to laugh. Something in the past five minutes of talking with him, she had been doing a lot of and something that Jon was finding to love.

"Bye Jon." She watched as he walked off and shook her head slightly to herself. She made her way back to the locker room and threw herself down on the couch in her room. She had about thirty minutes until the match so she decided to close her eyes for a few minutes. She had only been laying there for ten minutes when there was a knock on her door.

She got up and opened it to see a tech standing there.

"Hey Brooklyn, your parents want you in their office."

"Oh okay, thank you." She grabbed her sweatshirt and phone before heading off to her parent's office. When she found it, she knocked before entering.

"I didn't break anything I swear." Her parents laughed as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of their desk.

"So B, what is the one thing you love being in this company."

"Champ. No face. Both." Her parents laughed at her and Paul pulled out a packet before handing it over to her.

"What if we told you, you would be both." Brooklyn's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really!?"

"Yea. Not until a couple of weeks from now but you will be face and you will take the championship from AJ at Extreme Rules." Brooklyn bolted out of her chair and hugged her parents tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Paul laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"So how is it going to happen?"

"Well its a love storyline." Brooklyn shrugged. She had never really been in one but how hard could it be?

"Okay with who?"

"Jon Good." Brooklyn felt the butterflies come back at the mention of his name.

"We have you coming into the feud with them and us. Then at Extreme Rules, you turn on us and its revealed that you and Ambrose are a couple."

"So I get to beat you up, awesome."

"No you don't get to beat me up. You just low blow me."

"So is this like when mom turned on grandpa?"

"Yea kind of, at least that is what it is based off of. So what do you say?"

"Yea sure, why not." Paul smiled and gave the script over to his daughter.

"It starts tonight so go change quick and meet me back at the gorilla."

"Wait does Jon know?"

"Yea we talked to him earlier about it. He was cool with it too."

'I wonder why he didn't say anything' she thought.

"Oh okay. I'll be right back." She grabbed her script and ran to her locker room. She took the fastest shower of her life and changed into a black skin tight dress, a white blazer, and her knee high leather boots that made her go from 5'4 to 5'7. She thanked her lucky stars that her hair dried fast. She was also thankful the make up she had on was waterproof so it didn't come off in the shower.

She threw he clothes onto her suitcase before heading back down to the gorilla, where her father, Randy, and Dave were waiting.

"Damn B, you look good."

"Thanks Randal." Randy shot her a look and ruffled her hair, making her punch him in his stomach.

"I fucking hate you Randy"

Paul and Dave laughed as Randy pulled her into a hug. Soon they heard the Shield's music go off. Brooklyn watched the screen and couldn't help when her eyes locked onto Jon. His hair was wet and in his eyes and he was wearing his shield gear and a shield sweatshirt.

"Who is going against who tonight?"

"Dave against Joe. Ready B, we are up?" Brooklyn nodded and linked arms with both her father and Randy when Evolution's music went off.

 _They walked out to boos but some cheers for Brooklyn and how she was dressed. They walked down tot her ring and Batista was the only one who got in the ring while Hunter led his daughter over to sit in a plush chair by commentary. She smiled as JBL and King welcomed her._

" _What do we owe the pleasure of having the princess of the WWE out here?"_

 _Brooklyn laughed as she watched Roman and Batista lock up._

" _I came out here to support my father and his team."_

" _What do you think of the current situation between the Shield and Evolution" King asked as they watched Roman whip Batista into the ropes and drop kick him._

" _My father has given everything to the shield and helped them in this company and they turned their backs on it all."_

" _How is it turning their backs when your father is the one who started the whole thing by having Kane and the New Age Outlaws attack them?"_

" _Geez Michael give the girl a break this is the princess of the WWE you are talking to. I'm sorry about him Brooklyn, we are trying to fix him."_

" _Its okay JBL, everyone has their own opinion."_

" _It seems Ambrose has an opinion of you Brooklyn." Brooklyn looked over and saw Dean stalking his way over to that side of the ring. He stopped in front of her and bowed and Brooklyn had to stop herself from laughing like she had earlier. Instead she settled for rolling her eyes._

 _Dean smirked and walked over, looking to see that Hunter and Randy were distracted with the match. He grabbed a piece of Brooklyn's hair, making the crowd yell in approval until Brooklyn slapped his hand away. Smirking again, he picked her hand up and pressed a kiss to the back of it._

" _Back off Ambrose" she said loud enough for the crowd to hear. Fortunately, Randy ran over and Dean backed up with his hands up in surrender._

" _You okay B?" Brooklyn nodded and Randy made sure to stay on that side of the ring._

" _Looks like you caught the eye of the mouthpiece of the shield Ms. Brooklyn."_

" _To bad for him. Its never gonna happen."_

" _Well never is a long time."_

" _Shut up Cole" Brooklyn and JBL said at the same time._

 _Brooklyn watched on as an all out brawl broke out between the two groups. Randy and Dean were fighting right in front of her with Randy being layed out, along with her father. Dean bowed to her again and she shot him a disgusted look. He went to step forward her again but Randy got up and tackled him to the ground._

 _The match was soon over when Batista hit the Batista bomb._

" _Well it was nice being out here with you guys. Cole, always a pleasure." JBL and King laughed while Cole glared. Brooklyn took her headset off and joined the team in the ring before they headed back._

"Good job B, you did great."

"Thanks dad. I'm gonna go change and head to the hotel. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You got it kid. I'll tell mom you said bye." Brooklyn nodded and kissed his cheek before walking away.

"Do I get one of those?" Brooklyn turned around and saw Jon behind her. She laughed and shook her head.

"Nice try Jon." He snapped his fingers in an 'oh darn' motion, making her laugh again.

"So how come you didn't tell me about the new storyline?"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"I'll keep that in mind. So are you excited, you get to be with the number one lunatic in the company soon."

"I think I should be asking you that. You get to be with the princess of the WWE soon."

"Who wouldn't want to work with the princess of the company?"

"Me." They turned around to see Brooklyn's best friend Nick Nemeth or Dolph Ziggler walk up to them.

"Don't be an asshole" she said as he reached them. Jon watched as Nick pinched her cheek and she slapped his hand away.

"Hey Jon" they shook hands.

"Nick."

"I hate to steal the girl here, but we are going out tonight to party." Brooklyn shook her head.

"No. No, Nick you know I hate going out to clubs."

"Well that's to bad because I already told Brie and Nikki we could go. Lets go have some fun."

'Are they dating' Jon thought to himself.

"Your gonna go and flirt with a bunch of girls and leave me alone, how is that fun?"

"You get to be my wing woman." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and Jon let out a silent sigh of relief.

'They're not dating, thank god' he thought to himself.

"I don't want to go."

"Well then I am taking the car, have fun finding a ride back to the hotel, bore" he said playfully. Nick and Brooklyn had been best friends since she came up to the roster.

"I can give you a ride." Both turned to look at Jon, who they forgot was there as they bickered.

"Thanks Jon. There you go bore, you gotta a ride home. Ow!" Jon laughed and Brooklyn slapped him in the stomach.

"Come on princess don't beat up the show off. If your ready I can take you back now." Brooklyn blushed when he called her princess and felt the familiar fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"Okay. I just have to get my bags."

"Okay, meet me by the back doors then." Brooklyn nodded and watched as he walked off to the shield's locker room.

"Is that love I smell?" Brooklyn turned to look at Nick who was smirking.

"Shut up, he is just being friendly."

"Sure princess, sure. So tomorrow, gym?"

"You got it. Don't drink and drive" she yelled as he walked away from her.

"You got it mom." She shook her head and made her way back to her locker room. She made sure everything was packed before leaving. When she got there, she saw Jon waiting for her.

"Hey you ready?" Brooklyn nodded and followed him out. Luckily there were no fans waiting around so they could go right to the car without a problem.

"Where are Joe and Colby?"

"Right here baby girl. Can we go now." Joe and Colby had been waiting at the car for them. They didn't miss the happiness in Jon's voice when he told them Brooklyn was riding with them to the hotel.

"Sorry, that's my fault. Nick is a pain in my ass."

"I heard that." They all looked over to see Nick getting into a car with the Bella twins but not before flipping Brooklyn off.

They laughed and put their bags in the car before getting in. Joe was driving and Colby called shotgun so that left Brooklyn and Jon in the back.

"Are you excited for the new storyline Brooklyn?"

"Yea. I've never had one like it so it should be fun. Just as long as Jon doesn't go to crazy on me."

"Oh your no fun darlin." Brooklyn just shook her head and leaned it against the window. It didn't take long for them to get to the hotel and Brooklyn was thanking her lucky stars because she almost fell asleep in the car.

"Thanks for the ride guys. I'll see you tomorrow." They all waved as she walked into the building. Joe and Colby noticed how Jon kept his gaze on the building.

"I think our boy is in love Joe."

"Fuck off Lopez." The two men laughed as Jon grabbed his bags and headed inside.

"I give it a month." Joe looked over and shook his head.

"I give it a few weeks. Loser does the winner's laundry?"

"Deal." They shook hands before following their brother into the hotel and to their suite.

/*/

Brooklyn was standing in Nicks bathroom making sure his hair was out of his face as he threw up.

"You okay Nikky?"

"Please don't call me that B. Yea I'm okay but I don't think I can go to the gym."

"Okay, that's okay. After I am done, I will bring you some water and ibuprofen."

"Your a lifesaver B." She laughed as she helped him back into bed.

"I know. Call me if you need me." He just gave her a thumbs up before going back to sleep. Shaking her head, she kissed his forehead before leaving. She made her way down to the gym and quickly made her way to the treadmills. Brooklyn pulled her ear phones out and started playing Heaven Knows by The Pretty Reckless.

As she was running, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her off the treadmill, making her scream and start kicking whoever it was.

"Ow, ow B, relax its just me." When she was set on the ground she saw her other friend Brad Maddox standing behind her.

"Jesus Brad, you scared the shit out of me."

"Hey is everything okay?" Both looked and saw the shield running up to them. They had been in the gym lifting weights when they heard Brooklyn scream.

"Everything is fine, Brad's just an idiot."

"I resent that."

"You sure princess?" Brooklyn nodded at Jon who was looking at her in concern. All three men nodded before walking away, Jon turning back to look at her again before walking off.

"Since when do you know the shield?"

"Since I am in a storyline with Jon and they were my ride back last night because Nick went out."

"I think somebody likes you" he said in a sing song voice. Furrowing her eyebrows, she followed Brad's stare and saw Jon was still looking back at them instead of spotting Colby.

"He does not."

"Brooklyn, your so stupid" he said as he laughed and ruffled her hair. She whacked him in the stomach before grabbing her bag and heading to the door.

"Oh come on I was only kidding!"

"Fuck off Bradley!" Everyone in the gym laughed as Brad pouted. Brooklyn walked over to the little convenient store that was in the lobby and grabbed Nick a bottle of water and a bottle of ibuprofen. She payed and walked out only to run into a hard chest.

"There must be something about me darlin." Recognizing the voice, Brooklyn looked up and saw a smirking Jon standing in front of her.

"Are you following me?" Jon laughed and shook his head.

"No I just wanted to make sure you were okay. He could have hurt you pulling you off the treadmill like that." Brooklyn shrugged.

"He's done it before believe it or not. I'm okay."

"Good, wouldn't want you hurt before our storyline could begin." Brooklyn laughed and ran a hand to push some hair out of her face.

"Yes, what a tragedy." They both shared a laugh and Brooklyn bit her lip when they went into silence.

"Well I better go get this to Nick. I'll see you tonight?"

"Definitely darlin. Definitely."

* * *

 **A/N: So here it is! Let me know what you guys think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

It had been two weeks since they started their story line. Extreme Rules was next week and Brooklyn felt herself getting excited. For the past two weeks, they have had promos and everything to hint at the fact that Brooklyn had a secret boyfriend.

Jon and Brooklyn would talk when they saw each other and Brooklyn found herself falling for him. Brooklyn was also unaware that Jon felt the same way.

She was in her locker room getting ready for the night. Tonight, Jon was supposed to kiss her to piss her father off. It was Evolution and Brooklyn against The Shield and AJ. AJ was with the the Shield because Brooklyn had been attacking her because she was now number one contender for the belt.

"This should be fun" she said to herself. She changed into her black sparkly shorts and her Evolution crop top. She curled her hair and did her make up before she decided to walk around backstage. Her match wasn't until the main event and both her and AJ were over the moon. Not many divas were ever involved in a main event.

"Princess!" Brooklyn turned around and saw Jon running down the hall.

"Hey Jon, what's up?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Me and a bunch of other people are going out tonight after the show and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along. If not that's fine, I know you don't like going out."

"Actually I would love to. Its been a long week." Jon smiled, but mentally scolding himself for sounding like a little teenage boy asking someone out on a date.

"Great. Meet me and the boys at our locker room after the show."

"Okay." Jon smiled and kissed her cheek before walking off. Brooklyn stood there a little shocked before a smile formed on her face. She turned around and started her journey through the halls. She found herself in front of catering and decided to get herself something to eat.

"Brook, over here!" She finished loading her plate and saw Nikki waving to her. Grabbing a bottle of water, she made her way over.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much. We heard your in the main event tonight." Brooklyn nodded as she put a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Yup should be fun, not a lot of women get the chance to. Are you guys going out tonight?" The women nodded and Brie looked at Brooklyn.

"Why are you?" She nodded and noticed everyone looking at her weird.

"What?"

"You never go out. Who are you going with?"

"Well Jon invited me and its been a long week so I decided to go out. Now what?" She watched as her friends smiling at her.

"I think someone likes you" Nattie said in a sing song voice that reminded her of Brad.

"No he is just being nice. We are in a storyline together."

"Oh please" Brie said making everyone laugh.

"Yeah come on Brooklyn, your not that naive." She just shrugged at Trinity. No way Jon liked her like that. After she finished her plate, she stayed to hang out with them some more.

"So what are you wearing for your date" Nikki teased.

"Its not a date and I don't know."

"Well lets go figure it out." Before she could refuse, Nikki and Brie pulled her up and down to her locker room. She sat on the couch in amusement as they threw things out of her suitcase looking for something.

"Really guys, I have to fold that all back up."

"Ah, found the perfect thing!" Nikki pulled out her black leather skater skirt, a light pink long sleeved crop top that stop a few inches under her breasts and her black heels.

"Yea Brook, you'll look so hot for your date." She groaned.

"Guys its not a date."

"Whatever you say B. Good luck in your match tonight."

"Aren't you guys going to help me fold these back up?"

"Bye Brooklyn!" She just laughed and shook her head as her friends walked out of the room and closed the door. Shaking her head, she started repacking all her things and by the time she was done, it was time to meet her father for a promo before their match. Laying her outfit out, she zipped her suitcase back up and headed out.

"Hey there you are, your late."

"Sorry, the Bella's were helping me pick out an outfit for tonight."

"Okay, ready?" Brooklyn nodded and Paul handed her a phone to hold to her ear like she was talking to someone.

" _I know, I know and I'm sorry. Look I promise I will come see you tonight." Brooklyn then smiled like someone said something to her to make her that way. Her eyes widened as her father walked up._

" _Look I have to go. I love you too." She hung up and put the phone down by her side._

" _Who was that?"_

" _Grandma." She heard the crowd laugh as Hunter looked at her weird._

" _Oh and what did she want?"_

" _Uh to see if I you had been dying your hair. She says it seems blonder than normal."_

" _She would know about dying her hair. You ready for the match kid?" Brooklyn nodded and smiled._

" _Of course, lets go kick some ass." Hunter smiled and wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder's before walking out of the camera's view._

"Why were the Bella's picking you out an outfit for tonight" he asked once they reached the gorilla where Randy, AJ, and Dave were waiting.

"I'm going out with some of the superstars."

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter."

"Ha ha so funny dad." Paul laughed along with Randy and Dave. She gave AJ a hug before she went out and then they waited for their cue. Brooklyn watched as the shield made their way down to the ring, her gaze once again going to Jon. There was now way Jon liked her.

'He's just being friendly' she said to herself.

"B, you okay?" Brooklyn looked up at her dad and nodded.

"Yea, fine." Paul nodded though he did not believe her. Before he could question her, their music went off. Like before, she linked arms with her father and Randy as they made their way out to the ring.

" _Introducing their opponents, Evolution and Brooklyn!" Batista and Randy held the ropes open for her, making her smile. When she got in, she saw Dean smirking at her and she rolled her eyes. Randy and Seth decided to start so everyone else stepped out onto the apron._

 _Both men locked up and Seth soon got the advantage. He was able to get Randy over to the shields corner before tagging Dean in who took over stomping Randy out. The ref made him step back and as soon as he got close again, Randy kicked him in the stomach earning a boo from the crowd._

 _Randy was eventually able to get to their corner and tagged Brooklyn in which meant Dean had to step out and allow AJ in. Smirking, he backed off and AJ got into the ring, heading right for Brooklyn. She knocked her down and started landing punch after punch._

" _Come on Brooklyn!" The ref pulled AJ off which gave Brooklyn time to recover._

" _That title is mine" she yelled as she picked her up by her hair. Brooklyn slapped her in the face and knocked her down before giving her own punches._

" _That's enough get off her Brooklyn" she heard the ref say as she backed off. She then returned the favor and picked AJ up by her hair. She threw her into the ropes and went to clothesline her but they ended up clotheslining each other, sending them both to the mat._

" _Get up Brooklyn!"_

" _Come on AJ!" Both women groaned as they started getting up. Brooklyn reached and was able to tag in her father before rolling out of the ring and to the floor. Soon, a brawl broke out between the six men because none could stand being around the other. Brooklyn knew her and Dean's spot was coming up so she rolled back into the ring in time to see the ref trying to push everyone apart._

 _Brooklyn walked over and tried to get Evolution under control, knowing this was when it was supposed to happen. As the guys went back to their corner. Brooklyn felt a hand on her arm and turn her around before she was caught in a searing kiss that had the crowd going crazy and her father running after him._

 _Once again a brawl broke out and the ref ended the match. Brooklyn went in to help but was knocked to the ground by AJ, who had hit her in the back with her title._

" _This is mine, Brooklyn! You can't have it." Brooklyn layed on the ground as the shield layed out Evolution. As they were leaving, it was time for the next part. Dean walked over and bent down next to Brooklyn, who was healing from AJ's attack._

" _Go away" she said loud enough for the cameras to pick up. Dean gave her a look before leaning in to whisper in her ear. On screen, you could see Brooklyn's eyes widen and a blush cross her cheeks. Dean smirked before leaving._

 _Shaking her head, she stood up and walked up the ramp, leaving her father and his team in the ring alone._

When she made it backstage, she made her way back to her locker room. She showered and changed before packing everything up. She was sitting on her couch on Twitter when her phone rang.

"What do you want Nicholas?"

"Nice kiss Brook. I knew you liked him."

"Oh shut up, it was part of the storyline."

"Sure it was, I saw him trying to add tongue."

"Your disgusting." She heard him chuckled and she just shook her head.

"I hear your going out tonight."

"Gee I wonder who told you." Nick laughed.

"Oh relax, I would have found out anyway. Nikki said it was a date."

"Its not a date" she all but yelled into the phone. She heard Nick laugh again and ran a hand threw her brown hair.

"Whatever you say B. I'll see you there okay."

"Okay, bye." Hanging up, she stood up and grabbed her bags and dropped them off to her parent's, who assured her they would send them to her room, before making her way to the shield's locker room. Knocking, she waited until the door was open by Colby.

"Hey Brooklyn."

"Hey Colby, are you guys ready?"

"Almost, come on in." He opened the door and Brooklyn walked in just seeing Joe.

"Damn baby girl, you look nice." Brooklyn blushed and thanked him.

"Where is Jon" she asked innocently but didn't miss the smirks they got on their faces.

'Oh god, not them too' she thought to herself.

"So what did he say to you when he whispered in your ear?"

"That my dad does look like he is dying his hair." Both men laughed and Brooklyn smiled as she sat on their couch.

"You excited to be traveling with us soon baby girl?"

"Yea I think it will be fun, as long as you guys don't go crazy on me."

"Your always spoiling our fun darlin." They looked to the bathroom door and saw Jon standing there in jeans and a black t-shirt that Brooklyn saw stuck to his muscles. Jon was also checking Brooklyn out and almost let out a groan at how good she looked. He would definitely be beating people off of her tonight.

"Eh, you'll live. So are you guys ready?" They all nodded and grabbed their bags before heading out.

"Where are your bags princess?"

"My parents took them to the hotel for me." They nodded before getting in the car. It was Joe and Colby upfront and Jon and Brooklyn in the back. As they were driving, Joe smelled something.

"Is someone wearing cologne?"

"Your men, you always wear cologne."

"No this is different. I've never smelled this one before. Did you get a new one" he asked looking at Colby.

"No did you?" Joe shook his head and all heads turned towards Jon who was looking out the window instead of talking.

"Jon, are you wearing cologne?" Jon's cheek's heated up in embarrassment.

"Maybe" he muttered.

"You never wear cologne. Why now?"

"I wanted to try something new, is that a problem Lopez" he bit out, making his friends chuckle. Joe had a feeling as to why he was wearing it and he would bet it had to do with the 5'4 brunette diva sitting in the back with him. They pulled up to the club and all got out.

Brooklyn could already tell the place was packed and was surprised when they didn't need to wait in line.

"You coming princess?" She nodded and followed the boys into the club. As they were walking in, some drunk guy bumped into Brooklyn and sent her flying into Jon.

"Hey watch it" he yelled after the guy after he steadied her.

"You okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. I'm not good in heels though."

"Well that guy shouldn't have ran into you."

"Jon I'm fine, I promise." She saw him visibly calm down. She looked and saw Brie and Nikki waving to her.

"I'm gonna go over to Brie and Nikki." Jon just nodded and watched carefully as she walked off to her friends before going to join his.

"Hey girls" she said as she sat down at their table.

"Hey, I'm not a girl" Nick said.

"Sure you are Nikky." Nick playfully glared at her and Brooklyn just smiled.

"You look hot B."

"Thanks."

"Yea, Jon can barely keep his eyes off of you."

"Oh my god guys please drop it!" Her friends laughed at her. They ordered their drinks and Brooklyn soon found herself having a good time. She had been worried all week about the storyline and it was fun to just let loose.

Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo came on and all the girls got smiles on their face.

"Lets go dance!" Jon watched on with a smile as Brooklyn was pulled out on the dance floor and started dancing with Brie and Nikki.

"Why don't you just ask her out man." Jon looked to his left at Joe before shrugging. Colby looked at him and smirked.

"Is the great Jonathan Good scared?"

"No I'm not scared asshole."

"Then ask her out. I see the way you look at her and she looks at you the same way." Jon snorted.

"Yea right." Joe just shook his head and got up to go dance. Jon sat there and watched everyone dance, more specifically Brooklyn. He had to agree with Joe, he did look at her with affection and he knew that if he didn't act on it, someone else would. Brooklyn was one of the hottest divas and if Jon didn't snatch her up, someone else would.

Downing the rest of his drink, he made his way out to where his girl was dancing.

Brooklyn was having a great time. She was dancing in the crowd when she felt hands rest on her hips and sway with her.

"Back off asshole."

"That's not very nice darlin." Brooklyn blushed and lifted her head up to see Jon was the one behind her.

"I didn't think you danced."

"I'm full of surprises."

"I hate surprises." Jon chuckled and turned her around so their chests were pressed together.

"So you've told me" he said, staring her right in her ocean blue eyes. She started to blush under his gaze.

"I uh, I need a drink." Jon smirked and bowed to her.

"Allow me your highness." Brooklyn laughed and let Jon lead her over to the bar. She looked around the club and saw Nikki and Brie making kissy faces. She shook her head and turned back in time for Jon to hand her her drink.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Having fun?" Brooklyn smiled and nodded.

"Yea I am. I think I am going to try and got out more."

"Get it Brooklyn" she heard a drunk Brie yell out over the music making her blush.

"What is she talking about?"

"I have no clue. Come on lets dance." She finished her drink and pulled him out to the dance floor. Jon spun her around making her laugh before bringing her back to her chest. Jon caught sight of his friends smirking at him and he flipped them off before turning back to the beauty in his arms. They danced until it was last call and then they all decided to leave. Brooklyn was feeling tipsy so when they got her in the car, she leaned her head against the seat and closed her eyes.

"Have fun tonight Jon" Joe asked giving him a smirk through the mirror.

"Yea as a matter of fact I did."

"When are you gonna ask her out man?" Jon looked over and saw Brooklyn asleep against the seat.

"I don't know."

"Better be soon. I heard a rumor that Randy was thinking about asking her out ." That made the hair's on Jon's arms stand up.

"I'll do it soon."

"Like tomorrow." Jon hit the back of Colby's head, earning a laugh from both men. When they got to the hotel, the men were deciding who should wake her up.

"She's gonna be your girlfriend, you should do it." Jon scoffed though he felt himself get excited at the thought of Brooklyn being his girlfriend. He opened her door and gently shook her.

"We're at the hotel princess, time to get up." Brooklyn groaned and shook her head. Jon laughed and unbuckled her before picking her up. When they got into the elevator, Jon spoke up.

"What room are in you darlin?"

"430" she said tiredly. Joe hit the button for the fourth floor. When they got to her room, Joe and Colby kept walking since their suite was on the same floor.

"You need to get your key out darlin." Brooklyn groaned when Jon set her on her feet. She dug in her clutch and and groaned again when she couldn't find her key.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"I must have left my key in my bags that are in my room. I better go see if they can get me a new one." She turned to walk off but stopped by a hand on her arm.

"No your tired and don't need the hassle. You can stay with us."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose."

"I'm sure. Follow me babe." Brooklyn smiled and followed him down the hall and to their suite. When they got in, the saw Joe and Colby had gone to bed.

"My room is this way. You can have the bed, I'll take the couch."

"No that couch looks uncomfortable."

"Well your not sleeping there."

"Just share the bed" they heard Joe yell as he came out of the bathroom.

"Night guys" he said as he went into his room smirking.

"You good with sharing the bed?"

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself" she joked as she followed him into his room.

"No fun darlin. Here you can sleep in this." He tossed her a shield shirt from out of his bag. She caught it and walked into the bathroom and changed. Smiling when she smelt him on it. She threw her hair up into a ponytail before heading back to Jon's room.

"You look good in my shirt babe." Brooklyn blushed and placed her clothes on the floor before getting into the bed. Jon smiled and soon joined her.

"Night Jon."

"Night darlin."

/*/

When Brooklyn woke up that morning, she found herself in a warm embrace. Opening her eyes, she saw she was snuggled into Jon's chest while he had her arms around her waist. Knowing she had to get to the gym to meet Brad and Nick, she gently moved out of his hold and off the bed. She quickly changed into her dress from last night before leaving.

While she was waiting for her card, she felt someone behind her.

"Jon know you left?" Brooklyn turned around and saw a smirking Joe standing in front of her.

"No I didn't want to wake him."

"I don't think he'll like that." Brooklyn laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because he likes you baby girl. You being in his bed last night was probably one of the best things to ever happen to him."

"Now you sound like my friends. Jon doesn't like me, he is just being a good friend."

"Brooklyn in all the time I have known him does he very rarely wear cologne. He is usually just okay with his body wash."

"You think I'm the reason he wore cologne last night?"

"I don't think I know. I gotta go and get the other idiots up. See you later."

"Bye Joe." Brooklyn watched him walk off and shook her head before grabbing her new key and making her way back up to her room. She changed and grabbed her gym bag before heading back down to the gym.

"There you are, I thought you forgot about us." She laughed and hugged both Nick and Brad.

"How could I ever forget you two" she said sarcastically.

"B where were you last night? I stopped by your room to see if you got home safe but you weren't there." Brooklyn looked up from stretching to see Nick and Brad staring at her.

"I left my key in my bag so Jon offered me to stay with them. What?" Both Brad and Nick had identical smirks on their face. They looked at each other before looking back at her and started singing in unison.

"Brooklyn and Jon sitting in a tree-."

"You guys are dicks!" They boys laughed as Brooklyn walked off to the treadmills.

"Oh and Brad don't pull me off this time, I almost died last time you did it." Brad pouted and walked off to do some boxing. Laughing to herself, she put her earphones in and started her run.

/*/

Jon woke up and felt great. He hadn't slept that good in a while. Opening his eyes he saw Brooklyn was gone and his shirt was laying on his bed. Sighing he got up and threw his gym clothes on. He walked out and saw Joe and Colby sitting at the table eating their breakfast.

"Hey have you seen Brooklyn?"

"Yea this morning when she was getting a new key. Why miss her?" Jon glared at Joe making Colby laugh.

"If you like her so much, tell her."

"I'm working on it. I'm going to the gym, you coming?" They nodded and placed their dishes in the sink before grabbing their bags and following their team mate down to the hotel gym. When they walked in they saw a bunch of superstars standing around and they heard someone yelling.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry B, please let me up." They saw Brad laying in the middle of the gym with Brooklyn on top of him, putting him in a submission hold.

"No not until you say it."

"Your the best diva!" Brooklyn applied a little more pressure before letting go.

"Aw how nice of you Brad."

"You. Are. Evil." Brooklyn laughed and so did everyone else.

"You'll live Bradley." She patted his head before walking over to the punching bags.

"What the hell happened?"

"Brad thought it would be funny to tell Brooklyn Eva Marie was a better diva than her." The men laughed and Brad pouted.

"It was just a joke, she needs anger management."

"I heard that Bradley."

"Bye guys!" Brad grabbed his bag and ran before Brooklyn could get him again making her laugh since she hadn't even moved from her spot in front of the punching bags.

Shaking his head, Jon set his bag down and made his way over to the brunette diva.

"Who are you imagining that as?" Brooklyn looked to her left and saw Jon walking towards her. She laughed and hit it hard once more.

"Brad." Jon laughed and steadied the bag for her. Once she was done, she took her gloves off and grabbed her water bottle.

"So Joe said he saw you this morning." She nodded and pulled the cold liquid away from her lips. She bit her lip and Jon had to stop himself from groaning at the image.

"Yea sorry I left without saying bye. I didn't want to wake you, you looked comfortable."

'I was until you left' he wanted to say.

"No its no problem. Did you get a new key card?"

"Yup and the lady must have thought I was some hooker when I went down in my outfit from last night." Jon laughed, making her giggle.

"Are you guys on the card for tonight?" In a couple hours, they had to go and do a taping of Smackdown.

"Yea and I think we have a promo."

"We do?"

"I'm pretty sure. I think the fans liked seeing our smooch yesterday." Brooklyn laughed as her blush deepened.

"Yea I think this is going to be a good storyline."

"Did you have fun last night?" Brooklyn nodded and Jon stepped forward so they were right in front of each other.

"Yea I did, thanks for inviting me."

"Anytime princess. You know, you really did look beautiful last night" he said, sliding a hand so it was cupping her cheek. Brooklyn felt her heart start to race.

"T-thank you." Jon nodded and stroked her cheek with his thumb and Brooklyn shut her eyes, trying to calm her racing heart. She opened them to see Jon leaning down and she shut them again. She felt his minty breath on her lips but before they could do anything, Nick yelled out.

"Brooklyn where are you? You promised me lunch for being late." Sighing, Jon moved and Brooklyn grabbed her water before running off. Her and Jon were mere inches from kissing and Nick ruined it. She grabbed her bag and looked towards him.

"Ready?" Nick nodded and they walked out.

"Are you okay, you seem flustered."

"You have the worst timing" she said as the elevator doors shut.

Back in the gym, Jon had taken over Brooklyn's spot of beating the shit out of the punching bag.

"Whoa, whats wrong dude?"

"Nick" was all he said as he kept up his hitting. Colby and Joe looked at each other and Joe grabbed the bag to stop it from moving.

"What happened?"

"I was this close to kissing her and he chose that time to call for her to leave."

"You guys almost kissed" Colby said, sounding like a little boy who was just told about what kissing was.

"Yea and then blondie ruined it" he said, punching the bag again.

"Relax man. Is she going to be at the show tonight?" Jon nodded.

"So then just go see her then."

"What if I ruined things. What if I made things weird?"

"Was she going to kiss back?" Jon thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"Then I doubt you ruined anything because its obvious she wanted it too. Just go see her tonight."

Jon nodded.

"Alright, I'll go see her at the show."

Colby and Joe nodded before going off to lift. Jon sat down on the ground and leaned his head against the wall. Tonight he was either going to gain a girlfriend or ruin a friendship and probably even their storyline.

"Fuck it" was all he said before standing up and walking over to Joe and Colby. Tonight was his night and he was going to get his girl.

/*/

Brooklyn was in her locker room getting changed when there was a knock on her door.

"Brooklyn your needed for you promo."

"Okay thanks" she shouted back she pulled her black top on and laced up her boots before heading out. Today she was wearing her black sparkly shorts and her crop top that was like a jersey and had her name on the back with the number one.

When she got to the spot, she saw Jon was already there. She smiled and waved before the producer came over to them.

"Alright you guys no what to do?" They both nodded and before Jon walked to his end of the hallway he turned to Brooklyn.

"Can I talk to you after."

"Yea of course." Jon smiled and kissed her cheek before going to his spot.

"Alright Brooklyn and action."

 _Brooklyn was walking down the hall when she was stopped by someone in front of her._

" _What do you want Ambrose."_

" _Oh come on babe, don't be like that. I know you liked that kiss as much as I did."_

" _Your lucky I didn't slap you for it."_

" _Now we both know you wouldn't do that." Brooklyn smirked._

" _Wanna bet. Get it through your head Dean, I don't like you." With that she walked away leaving a smirking Ambrose._

Brooklyn stopped and smiled as Jon came jogging up to her. She was glad to see things weren't awkward between them after they almost kissed that afternoon.

"Good job over there."

"Thanks you too. And I would never slap you. Unless necessary." Jon laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's up?" He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a tech.

"Brooklyn your up lets go." Jon sighed and wanted to punch the tech in the face and tell him to wait.

"I'm sorry Jon, I gotta go. Can I find you later?"

"Of course. Good luck out there babe." He kissed her cheek before walking away, trying to keep his temper in. That was the second time today he was interrupted and he wanted to kill someone.

He made it back to the locker room in time to see Brooklyn's match start against Nattie.

"Hey so how did the talk go?"

"It didn't. As soon as I opened my mouth to say something, she had to leave for her match."

"Dude, you have the worst luck." Jon flipped Colby off making the younger man laugh.

"Just talk to her after her match."

"I can't. Our match is after her's." Jon kept clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Man, relax. It'll be okay." Jon just nodded and sat down to watch the match.

 _Brooklyn was up on the top rope when all of a sudden she heard AJ's music go off. Hopping down, she watched as the small diva started skipping out and around the ring. While she was distracted, Natalya rolled her up and got the pin. AJ just laughed as Brooklyn started arguing with the ref._

"She is a damn good heel."

"Yea but she is a lot better face. She's like her father when he was in DX. Its amazing." Joe and Colby rolled their eyes at their brother.

"Alright boys, lets go." They all stood up and left. As they were passing the gorilla, they saw Brooklyn.

"Good luck guys." Jon smiled and waved before going up to their spot.

Brooklyn sighed and walked back to her locker room. She had just turned on her tv in time to see the start of the shields match against 3MB. Brooklyn new it wasn't going to take long so she decided to watch it before showering.

She was right. Not even ten minutes later, the match was done and the shield were announced as the winners. Turning her tv off, she grabbed fresh clothes and headed in to take a shower. After she was done, she slipped on a pair of leggings and a gray t-shirt. She then put on her socks, boots, and leather jacket before leaving for the hotel.

When Jon got back from his match, he immediately made his way to Brooklyn's locker room. He knocked and bounced up and down nervously. When no one answered her furrowed his eye brows and knocked again. When there was no answer again, he opened the door.

"Brooklyn, darlin you in here?" He saw her bags were gone and punched the door.

"Why is this so hard" he said to himself. Closing the door, he ran back to his locker room and changed before leaving.

"Come on guys lets go." He all but pushed his brother's out the door and to the car.

"Why are you in such a rush."

"None of your business. Can we go now." Colby opened his mouth to argue but Joe nudged him and shook his head, knowing why Jon was so intent on leaving right away. Putting their bags in the trunk, they got in the car and Jon pulled away. He was on a mission and nothing would get in his way this time.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to thank everyone who has followed or favorited the story as always it means a lot. For those asking if this is going to be another possessive Dean story. No, i wanted to try and make a normal story though he will be possessive but only playfully. That being said, I already have another idea for an obsessive Dean story for when this story is done :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Brooklyn was sitting on her bed, laughing at Brad and Nick. They had decided to have a sleep over and they were currently arguing about who got the other room and who got the couch.

"I got here first, I get the room."

"I'm older. Get over it Bradley."

"Why don't you guys just flip a coin." They both looked at her and Nick pulled out a quarter from his pocket.

"Heads" Nick called when it was in the air. When it landed, it landed on heads.

"Ha I win!"

"You cheated. Tell him Brooklyn!"

"How do you cheat at heads and tails?" Brooklyn shook her head and heard a knock on their door. She got up and laughed when she heard Brad demand a rematch.

Opening the door, she saw Jon standing there, strumming his fingers on his collarbone.

"Jon, hey what's up?"

"Hey uh, can we talk?" She nodded and they heard Brad and Nick yelling.

"Maybe we should do it out here." Jon smiled and Brooklyn grabbed a key card off the table before stepping out into the hallway.

"So what's up everything okay?"

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier." The almost kiss immediately came to mind.

"Oh."

"I uh actually wanted to talk to you earlier but you had your match then I had mine so I didn't have time. I understand if you don't feel the same way and I promise not to bother you about it."

"Jon what are you talking about?" He stepped in front of her and sighed before cupping her face. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs before leaning down and pressing their lips together. Brooklyn was surprised before she closed her eyes and kissed back.

'Way better than in the ring' Jon thought to himself. They broke the kiss and Jon leaned his forehead on her's.

"I like you Brooklyn. I've been trying to find a way to tell you without ruining our friendship or make things awkward. The last thing I want to do is ruin things between us. I haven't have I?"

Brooklyn shook her head and smiled.

"No, you didn't ruin anything." Jon smiled and gave her another kiss. Before she could kiss back, she heard a crash from her room. She pulled away and smiled softly.

"I uh better go before they kill each other." Jon laughed and pushed some hair out of her face.

"Why are they here?"

"Because I am a terrible decision maker."

Jon smiled and they heard another crash followed by Brad yelling. Brooklyn sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek before going back into her room. Jon smiled when he heard her yell.

"Whatever you guys broke, your paying for!" He laughed before making his way back to his room. He knew he was going to sleep good tonight.

/*/

"You kissed!" Brooklyn laughed as both Nick and Brad jumped out of their chairs. It was the next morning and they were in their room watching tv.

"Yes we did and lower your voices, I don't need the whole world to know."

"Was he a good kisser?" Both looked at Brad weird.

"Dude, that's a weird question to ask about another man."

"What, no its not."

"I have to agree with Nick, that is kind of a weird question for a man to ask about another man."

"Fine. Then how was it? Is that better?" Brooklyn laughed and nodded her head.

"It was nice. I've never felt anything like I felt when I kissed him."

"What did it feel like?"

"Electricity and butterflies at the same time."

"Someone's in love" Nick sang, making Brad laugh as Brooklyn threw a pillow at him.

"Why am I friends with you guys again."

"Beats us." Brooklyn giggled and looked to her room when her phone went off.

"Better get that B, it could be lover boy." She threw another pillow at Nick but it ended up hitting Brad.

"Hey!" She just laughed and walked into her room. Seeing it was indeed Jon, she smiled and felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Hello?"

"Hey darlin. I was wondering if you uh, if you wanted to go get some coffee."

"Why Mr. Good, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes smart ass I am. So what do you say babe, wanna go get coffee with a lunatic?" Brooklyn laughed.

"I would love too."

"Great. I'll come by in half an hour."

"Okay. Bye Jon."

"Bye princess." Brooklyn smiled and hung up. She looked through her bag and picked out blue skinny jeans, a black tight wife beater and black sandals. She went into the bathroom and changed before doing her make up. When she was done, she grabbed her phone, purse, and sunglasses. She walked out and sat back down, getting weird looks from Brad and Nick.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Jon invited me for coffee." Both men batted their eyelashes at her and made kissy noises.

"Shut up!"

"Alright, alright."

"Nick take a picture of me and her." He tossed Nick his phone before wrapping an arm around Brooklyn's shoulder's.

"Why is he taking a picture of us?"

"Its your first date, I want a picture. Our girl is growing up Nick." Brooklyn punched him in his shoulder and that was the picture that was taken.

"Oh that's great." He showed them and Brooklyn laughed while Brad pouted.

"Send that to me." Nick nodded and did it before Brad could erase it. There was a knock on the door and Nick and Brad shared a look before Nick pounced on Brooklyn as Brad headed for the door.

"Hey!" Nick covered her mouth and started laughing.

Brad opened the door and saw Jon standing there.

"Hey Brad, Brooklyn here."

"Yea she is. As on of her bestfriends I feel as though we should have a talk. Have her back before the show starts, don't hurt her because you'll have me to deal with and don't give her to much sugar or she won't go to bed -."

"Ew B that's gross. Brad look out!" Brad turned around just in time for a pillow to hit him right in the face.

"Bye guys, have fun here." Jon grabbed Brooklyn's hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hall.

"I am so sorry about them. They are worse than my own parents." Jon laughed and punched the number for the lobby.

"Don't worry about it darlin. You look nice." Brooklyn blushed.

"Thank you." The ride was quiet and neither noticed they were still holding hands.

"I hope you don't mind if we walk. Colby said there is a cafe right down the street."

"No that's fine. Its a nice day out." They both smiled at each other and started walking.

When they made it, they got their drinks and picked a seat in the back of the shop.

"So how long have you, Nick, and Brad been friends?"

"Three long years." Jon laughed.

"How about you, Joe, and Colby?"

"To be honest, I don't remember."

"That must be they are good friendships."

"Why do you say that?" Brooklyn smiled and stirred her iced tea with her straw.

"Because you've had so many good times with them and they are pretty much like your brothers. I know if I had that kind of relationship with friends, I would have no idea how long we had known each other because it would feel like I had known them my whole life."

"I never thought about it like that. Pretty and smart." Brooklyn blushed and kicked his leg under the table.

"Now now Ms. Levesque, no playing footsy on the first date. Maybe the second but not the first." Brooklyn just laughed and shook her head.

"My apologies Mr. Good." Jon chuckled and threw his straw wrapped at her.

"I'm really happy you decided to come with me today." Brooklyn smiled.

"I'm really happy you asked me."

"Well after telling a girl I like them I think I should take them out." Brooklyn smiled and they finished their drinks before leaving.

"So since that was a tiny date, how about we go to dinner or something after the house show."

"Wow two dates in one day, I'm a lucky girl." Jon smiled and walked her to her room.

"So is that a yes?" Brooklyn bit her lip and nodded. Jon smiled again and gave her a kiss.

"Then I will see you tonight." She smiled and waved before going into her room. As soon as she stepped through the door, Nick and Brad were all over her.

"So how was it?"

"It was fun. He invited me out for another date tonight."

"Another date?"

"Yes another date. What have you guys been doing?" She saw there were pillows all over the floor along with the cushions from the couch and blankets.

"Were you guys going to build a fort?"

"No" they said at the same time, making her laugh.

"Yea okay. Clean this up and lets go to the house show." Both men pouted but she just gave them a look that said "try me." They sighed and started picking everything up while Brooklyn grabbed her bags. When they were done, the men grabbed their bags and they checked out before leaving.

They made it to the arena and Brooklyn got a text from her dad wanting to see her. She put her bags in her locker room and walked to their make shift office. She knocked before entering.

"Hello parents, what can I do for you." Her parents laughed as she sat down in a plush chair.

"Your in a good mood B." She smiled and nodded.

"Does it have anything to do with your date with Jon?" Her eyes widened as she looked at her parents.

"How did you guys know about that?"

"Two ways. One, some fan took a picture of you guys and tagged us in it. Two, Brad called and said he wanted you suspended for hitting him in the face with a pillow one to many times. Why are you friends with him?"

Brooklyn and her mom laughed.

"Beats me. So, are you guys mad?"

"Kind of. You know you can't be seen out in public together until after Extreme Rules. Creative wants to use the picture to further push the secret boyfriend idea."

"But its not so secret if you can see his face."

"You can't. All you can see is you smiling at him so its not to bad. Now switching from boss mode to dad mode, since when is my little girl dating."

"Oh god dad please don't." Paul and Stephanie laughed.

"I'm just curious. Seems like it runs in the family to date people at work." Her parents kissed and Brooklyn faked gagged.

"Eww don't do that in front of me. He just asked me out yesterday."

"Well make sure to remind him not only could I hurt him for hurting you, but I can also make his career a living hell." Brooklyn laughed.

"Mom make him stop!"

"Paul leave her alone, they just started seeing each other."

"Besides nothing is even official yet." Paul put his hands up in a surrender pose.

"I was just putting it out there. Oh and you can tell him your uncle Shawn will kill him too."

"I'm leaving." Her parents laughed as she walked out of the room.

"Brooklyn, hey!" Turning around she saw AJ running up to her.

"Hey April. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go practice in the ring for a little bit. Maybe get some moves down for Sunday?"

"Yea sure. Just let me go change and I will meet you out there."

"Okay, great!" Brooklyn laughed as she skipped off down the hall. She went back to her locker room and changed into a sports bra and yoga capris before heading out.

Her and April started by running ropes before they got into the technical stuff.

"So how do you want to do this?"

"I was thinking I get you in the black widow and them you getting out of it and putting me in that awesome submission hold you have."

"But don't you have a bad neck. It could hurt."

"Here lets try it."

The shield were walking down to the ring to see Brooklyn putting AJ in a submission hold.

"Damn she is flexible" Colby said.

"Back off man" Jon said before walking closer to the ring. Brooklyn had AJ on her stomach and had her feet locked around her calves before going into a back bend and putting her in a head lock.

"That okay AJ?"

"Yea, it doesn't hurt." Brooklyn nodded before letting go and that was when she saw the boys were there.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We came down here to practice so beat it Levesque" Colby said playfully.

"Bite me Lopez, we were here first."

"Jon, your girlfriend is being mean." Brooklyn blushed when Colby referred to her as Jon's girlfriend.

"Jon your friend is being an ass. Tell him to go away."

"I agree he is being an ass but we have to practice to darlin." Colby grinned while Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Then how about we wrestle for it." The men laughed and Brooklyn and AJ just stared at them.

"Is something funny boys?"

"We wouldn't want to hurt you guys is all."

"Trust us, you won't. So are we going to do this or are you guys scared?"

"We don't even have a ref."

"I'll do it." They watched as Scott Armstrong came down the ramp.

"Perfect, thank you Scott. One of you boys have to sit out."

"I will" Joe volunteered before sitting on the barricade to watch. Brooklyn and AJ moved to the other side of the ring as Jon and Colby entered.

Brooklyn and Jon decided to start so Colby and AJ stepped onto the apron.

"I promise to go easy on you darlin. Don't want you hurt for our date." Brooklyn just gave him a look as they circled each other. They locked up and Jon got the advantage.

Brooklyn stepped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach before bouncing off the ropes and clotheslining him.

"What are they doing" Nick asked as he came down the ramp and sat with Joe.

"Wrestling to see who gets the ring."

Jon and Brooklyn went at it more before tagging their partner's in. Colby just smirked as AJ gave him her crazy look.

"I'll take it easy on you, promise." AJ smirked before drop kicking him making Brooklyn, Nick, and Joe laugh. Colby got up and was able to give AJ a suplex while Jon cheered. Colby went for the pin and Brooklyn ran in and broke it up.

"Hey!" Brooklyn laughed until she was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Jon put me down!"

"Not a chance darlin." Colby covered AJ and got them the win.

"Ha, we win!"

"That's not fair. Your way heavier than me, I couldn't get you off."

"Better start lifting weights with Phil than shorty." AJ glared and slapped him in the stomach.

"Can you put me down now?" Jon laughed and set Brooklyn on her feet.

"You guys are cheaters."

"Not are fault us men are stronger."Brooklyn and AJ rolled their eyes.

"Oh come on darlin, don't be a sore loser." Brooklyn stuck her tongue out at him making him laugh. They stayed down there a little longer before they all headed backstage to get ready for the show.

"So where are you taking me tonight?"

"That's a surprise darlin."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Yea but I think you'll like this one. I'll come find you after the show okay. Do you wanna ride with me to the next city? Joe and Colby are driving with Antonio." Brooklyn nodded and Jon gave her a sweet kiss when they reached her locker room.

"Bye."

"Bye Jon." He gave her one more peck before walking off to his locker room. Brooklyn smiled and went into her locker room, actually excited to see what Jon had planned.

/*/

"Laser tag!" Brooklyn smiled as Jon led her into a building.

"See I told you you would like this surprise." Brooklyn giggled and kissed his cheek before they went to the counter. Brooklyn was red and Jon chose blue.

"Don't cry when I beat you for a second time today babe."

"We'll see Good." Jon chuckled before they grabbed their guns and went off in the room. Brooklyn rounded a corner and saw Jon had his back towards her so she took that chance to to take one of his lives.

"Oh come on!" Brooklyn giggled but then gasped as Jon took one of hers. She ran off and heard him running after her. She hid in a nearby tunnel and watched as he ran by. This went on until they both only had one life left.

Brooklyn was hiding in behind a cube when she heard Jon's taunting voice.

"Don't be a sore loser when I beat ya babe." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and out of the corner of her eye, saw he was looking behind another cube that was right next to her. As soon as he stood up straight Brooklyn shot him and won the game.

"Yes! I win!" Jon's jaw dropped but then he laughed as he watched her do some obnoxious victory dance.

"Alright come on Victor Cruz, lets go." Brooklyn laughed and took Jon's hand before going back to the counter to give their items back.

They grabbed some loaded fries from the concession stand and picked a table to eat at.

"This was really fun Jon, thank you for bringing me." Jon shrugged but a very light blush crossed his cheeks.

"Anytime darlin. Who taught you how to dance by the way?"

"Uncle Shawn." Jon laughed.

"I should have known." Brooklyn giggled and they ate all their fries before leaving. Jon got in the driver's seat of the rental as Brooklyn got into the passanger.

"I had fun tonight Jon."

"Me to babe. Do you wanna go for breakfast tomorrow?" Brooklyn sighed.

"Can it be in one of our rooms? Dad doesn't want us seen together until after Extreme Rules."

"Doesn't matter where it is babe as long as its with you."

"Well aren't you just a charmer." Jon laughed and pulled out of the parking lot. He had some Motley Crue playing and was surprised when he heard Brooklyn singing.

"You know these guys?"

"Yea they were my first concert. I love music like this."

'I think I'm in love' he thought.

"They were my first concert too." Brooklyn smiled and continued to sing softly until she got tired.

"When should we get there?"

"Well its almost eight now so maybe eleven, midnight at the latest. You can nap of you want."

"I wouldn't want to leave you alone."

"Trust me darlin, its okay. Go ahead and nap, I'll wake you when we get there." Brooklyn smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Jon. Not just for this but for tonight."

"Like I said darlin, anytime." Brooklyn smiled again, something she seemed to do all the time around Jon. She gave his cheek one more kiss before settling back in her seat and closing her eyes. Jon caught his gaze turning to her ever so often.

'She looks so peaceful' he thought. He pushed some loose hair out her face before turning back to the road. They made it to the hotel around 11:45 and when he tried to wake Brooklyn, all he got was a groan and a shake of the head before she passed out again. Smiling, he picked her up and kicked the door shut before going inside.

"Good evening sir, how can I help you?"

"I have a room under Jon Good and I was wondering you could tell me what room Brooklyn Levesque has."

"Yes, I have you Mr. Good in a three room suite but unfortunately, the only person I can give her room information to is her."

"She'll just have to stay with me then since she won't wake up. Can I have my key."

"Of course here you are and you can tell her when she wakes up all she has to do is show some id and they will give her her key."

"Okay, thanks." The clerk nodded and slid the key over. Jon was able to grab it and walked off to the elevator. When he walked into the room, he saw Colby and Joe sitting on the couch playing video games. They looked over and saw a fast asleep Brooklyn in Jon's arms.

"Did you drug here?" Jon gave him a look and Joe hit him in the head.

"Of course not dipshit, she fell asleep on the way here and they won't tell me what room she had since she is the only one who can get the info. So I decided she would stay here."

"Already whipped dude."

"I am not whipped, I didn't exactly want her to sleep in the lobby."

"I'm fine with it as long as no funny stuff goes on." Jon gave him another look which earned Colby another smack to the head from Joe.

"Ow what the hell man!" Jon just shook his head and walked into his designated room and layed Brooklyn down. She made a noise before settling back down and into sleep. Smiling he slipped her shoes and socks off so she would sleep better. He gave her a kiss to the forehead before going back down to the car and grabbing their bags. When he got back, he saw she was still sleeping soundly.

He quickly changed out of his clothes and into a pair of shorts before climbing in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

"Goodnight darlin."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

When Brooklyn woke up that morning, she found herself in a warm embrace, reminding her of when Jon let her spend the night in his room after the club. Knowing that she was sleeping last night, she figured Jon just took her to his room which she didn't mind. Like at all.

She tried to get up and go to the bathroom but Jon tightened his arms.

"Jon I have to get up."

"No. You left me last time, not this time." Brooklyn smiled and wanted to aw at how cute he had said that.

"I'm not leaving I just have to use the bathroom." Jon sighed and unwrapped his arms. Brooklyn kissed his cheek before going to the bathroom that was across the hall. When she was done, she walked out only to run into a hard chest.

"Sorry baby girl, I didn't see you there."

"Its okay Joe." Joe smiled and ruffled her hair before she went back to Jon's room. When she got in, she saw him sitting up against the headboard.

"I thought you were going back to sleep?"

"I couldn't. Once I'm up, I'm up."

"Oh. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Don't worry about it babe. Come here." He moved his finger in a come here motion and Brooklyn smiled before getting back in the bed. Jon wrapped an arm around her shoulder's and kept her to his chest.

"Thank for letting me stay here last night. I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Don't be sorry darlin. You know I haven't slept that great since the last time you stayed with us." Brooklyn blushed and hit his chest, making him laugh.

"How about some breakfast."

"Sounds good." They got up and went out to the sitting area where the other two were.

"Morning guys" Brooklyn said as she sat down on the couch, smiling to herself when Jon sat next to her.

"We're gonna order breakfast, do you guys want something?"

Joe and Colby gave them a look that said really, making them all laugh. They ordered breakfast and Brooklyn insisted on paying.

"Your not paying."

"Yes I am. Its the least I can do for you guys letting me stay here last night."

"Let the woman pay." Joe and Jon shot Colby a look who was looking down at his phone.

"No way darlin, we can pay. All of us." Colby rolled his eyes, knowing that was pointed towards him.

"Nope I'm paying so get over. I have the McMahon stubbornness." She heard a knock on the door and went to get her wallet when she was pulled back down into a lap.

"Go, go, go!" Brooklyn laughed and tried getting off Jon's lap but he wouldn't let her up until the boys came back with their food.

"You guys are jerks." The men laughed before passing out the food. While they were eating, Brooklyn heard her phone go off so she excused herself to go answer it.

"Hello?"

"Where are you young lady. We are worried sick." Brooklyn giggled.

"You sound like my father Nick. I'm with Jon."

"Again!"

"Yes again. We rode together here and he let me stay with them because I was asleep in the passenger seat. Is that a problem?"

"When I go to find you and I find out you haven't checked in, yes."

"I'm sorry. I'm fine dad don't worry." Nick laughed.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later B."

"Bye Nikky." She heard Nick growl before she hung up and walked back out to her food.

"Who was on the phone darlin?"

"Nick trying to act like my dad." The men laughed and Jon wrapped an arm around her waist.

There was a knock on their door followed by a voice that made Brooklyn and the boys groan.

"Brooklyn I know your in there, Nick told me!"

"Go away Brad!"

"We have a nail date remember." All they boys started laughing at Brooklyn got up to open the door.

"You probably shouldn't yell that to loud Brad. I'll meet you down stairs in thirty minutes."

"Fine but if your not down there, I am coming back up." Brooklyn just rolled her eyes and shut the door.

"I"m sorry about him guys, he was dropped on his head. A lot." The men chuckled and watched as she disappeared into Jon's room before coming out with fresh clothes.

"Do you guys mind if I use your shower?"

"Not at all darlin." She smiled and walked in before closing the door. Joe was waiting until he heard the water to ask the question on his mind but Colby beat him to it as soon as the door to the bathroom shut.

"So are you guys dating or not?" Joe hit him in the shoulder while Jon laughed.

"Well are you?"

"I don't know. We've been on two dates and I haven't really asked her to be my girlfriend."

"What the hell are you waiting for?"

"I don't know I thought it was to soon to ask. You know I've never really done anything like this before. I'll do it tonight."

"Where would you do without us" Joe asked making them all laugh.

"Probably have less of a headache." They both threw pillows at him making him laugh. They sat around talking until Brooklyn came out in black leggings and a gray tank top.

"That was quick. Don't you wear make up like the rest of your species?" Brooklyn laughed and threw her wet towel at Colby.

"I am wearing make up thank you very much." All three men looked at her as if they were inspecting her.

"What?"

"You don't even look like you are."

"IS that a bad thing?"

"Not at all darlin. You look beautiful." Brooklyn blushed and kissed his cheek before going back into the room and putting on her knee high leather boots and her black leather jacket. She grabbed her purse and wallet before going back out.

"You guys mind if I leave my bags here? I'll get them when I come back and get into my room."

"No problem baby girl. Have fun."

"Thank you." Jon stood up and walked her down to the elevator.

"Why don't you just stay with us babe. That way you don't have to pay for the room and it gives you a chance to see what it will be like."

"Will Joe and Colby be okay with that?"

"Joe won't care, he likes you and Colby will just get over it." She giggled and the elevator doors opened.

"I'll see you later." He nodded and leaned his head down and pressed his lips to hers for the first time that morning.

"Have fun with Brad." She smiled and he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before she got into the elevator. He waved as the doors closed and couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he made his way back to the suite.

/*/

"Why were you in their room?" Brooklyn looked up from her magazine to look at Brad. They were getting their pedicures before getting massages.

"Because I fell asleep on the car ride to the next city."

"Oh yea you guys went on a date last night. Where did you go?"

"Laser tag. It was amazing." Brad smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her this relaxed and happy with someone since the last one. He hated to ruin her good mood but he had to ask.

"Have you told him about you know who?" Brooklyn sighed.

"No, I didn't think that was second date material. Its bad enough we are both working with him right now."

"You gotta tell him B."

"Tell him what? I was used for a title shot?"

"Randy was an idiot but you gotta tell him B, especially if he is your boyfriend."

Randy and Brooklyn were not as good of friends as everyone thought. They put on a front at work but only because both wanted nobody to know what happened. Randy didn't want anyone to know on the off chance that Paul and Stephanie found out and punished him while Brooklyn didn't tell anyone because she was ashamed and felt so stupid.

"I'll tell him." Brad nodded and they both went back to reading their magazines. Brooklyn couldn't help but close her eyes as a memory came back to her.

" _Randy stop, my parents could come in." Randy just laughed and continued kissing up her neck._

" _Have you talked to your dad yet?" Brooklyn sighed and pushed him away from her._

" _No not yet. He's been busy. Soon I promise." Randy smiled and gave her a passionate kiss._

" _I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

Brooklyn sighed and wiped a stray tear away.

'How could I be so stupid' she thought. Shaking her head to get the image out, she focused on her phone when she saw she had a text.

 _Hey darlin, I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me when you get back._

Brooklyn smiled and quickly texted back.

 _I'd love to. Can we stick to the hotel restaurant?_

 _Whatever you want babe. I'll see you back at the room._

She smiled again and Brad noticed.

"That the boy toy?" She nodded.

"Yup, I'm meeting him for lunch when we get back."

"Aw your so cute when your in love." Brooklyn blushed and threw her magazine at him.

"Shut up." They finished with their pedicures and then got their nails done before paying and leaving.

"I hate that I can't get tips." Brooklyn said, looking at her now neon pink nails.

"I don't. Last time you had them you almost poked my eye out."

"Your the one who wanted to to get the eyelash out of your eye."

"Details." Brooklyn just laughed as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Alright Bradley, I'll see you tonight at the show."

"You bet. Bye B." She waved and walked off to the elevator. She punched the button for the the fifth floor and stood so her back was against the bar. The elevator doors were about to close but were stopped by a muscular arm. Brooklyn looked up and sighed.

Randy.

"Oh, hey B."

"Randy." She saw he went to push the same button she did.

"Your on the fifth floor." She just nodded, not wanting to tell him she was going to see Jon since it was none of his business.

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you since Raw."

"I've been fine."

"Come on B, don't be like that. We're still friends."

"No, we're not Randy. Friends don't use friends. They especially don't make them think they love them so they will ask their father to give them a title shot."

"I did love you B, you know that." Brooklyn scoffed and shook her head.

"I heard you went out for coffee with Jon yesterday."

"Yea and?"

"I never thought him to be your type."

"Well he is and its none of your business so but out." He went to say something else but the elevator doors opened and Brooklyn walked out without another word. As she stood outside the shield's room, she saw Randy walk down the end of the hall and to his room.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Its open!" Pushing on it, she walked in and saw Colby and Jon wrestling on the ground while Joe watched.

"What's going on" she asked with a laugh.

"Colby was making fun of Jon because he put on cologne again." Brooklyn giggled and watched as Jon got Colby in a head lock and looked at her.

"I'll be with you in a minute darlin."

"Yea go put on more cologne for your date." Jon growled and pushed him down on the floor and tipped the couch on top of him.

"Alright darlin, ready?" She giggled and nodded and watched as Colby crawled out from under the couch.

Jon grabbed her hand before walking out.

"Sorry about that." Brooklyn just laughed.

"Its okay and by the way, your cologne smells good." Jon blushed slightly and Brooklyn giggled. They made it to the lobby and Jon led her to the restaurant where they were seated in the back.

"How was hanging out with Brad?"

"Fun. As much as he gets on my nerves, we have fun together."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Oh ya know, girl things. Exes more specifically."

"Oh, any crazy exes I should know about?" Brooklyn laughed and knew she had to tell him.

"Not crazy, just stupid." Jon furrowed his eyebrows.

"Me and Randy dated but then he was an ass and I was stupid."

"What happened?" She knew if they were gonna go anywhere, he deserved to know.

"We started dating like four months before Summerslam last year. He convinced me to get dad to talk to creative and mom and dad about giving him a title shot. When he got it, he changed and acted like I was nothing more than a way to get a title."

"I knew I didn't like him for a reason." Brooklyn laughed and wiped her eyes before the tears fell.

"You didn't have to tell me that."

"I know but if we are going to date, you deserve to know." Jon smiled and grabbed her hand over the table.

"I uh actually wanted to talk to you about that."

She felt herself start worrying.

'What if he changed his mind' she thought.

"O-okay."

"Relax darlin, its nothing bad. I really like what has been going on these past couple days and I was wondering if you uh, if wanted to be my girlfriend."

He hated how he sounded like a teenager asking out a girl for the first time but that is what Brooklyn did to him.

"R-really?"

"Yea. So what do ya say babe, wanna be the lunatic's girl." Brooklyn smiled and nodded.

"I would love too." Jon smiled and kissed the hand he was holding. They ate their food before heading back to the room. When they got into the elevator, Jon couldn't help himself and pushed his lips onto hers. Brooklyn smiled into the kiss and parted her lips when he nipped her bottom one asking for entrance.

The elevator doors opening brought them back down to earth. He gave her one more kiss before heading back to the room.

/*/

It was Monday night and they were all getting ready for Raw. Jon and Brooklyn had told all their friends but they had to keep things on the down low until Sunday.

"Hello Paul" she said as she walked into her parent's office for the night.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry I mean dad."

"Better, what can I do for you kid."

"Well I wanted to tell you and mom that me and Jon are official."

"So I can interrogate him now."

"No."

"How about me?" They turned towards the door and Brooklyn smiled at seeing her godfather, the heartbreak kid leaning against the door frame.

"No you can't either."

"Your just like your mom you know that. Where's my hug?" Brooklyn smiled and got up, giving her godfather a big hug since she hadn't seen him in a while.

"Hi uncle Shawn."

"Hey honeybee. So you're dating?"

"Yea."

"And he knows who we are and what we will do to him if he hurts you."

"Will you two leave her alone" Stephanie said, coming to her daughter's rescue as she came through the door.

"Hey, we're just looking out for her." Stephanie shook her head and sat down on the couch next to her husband.

"You excited about Sunday B?"

"Yea, can't wait to kick your ass." Paul laughed.

"Your not kicking my ass, your just giving me a low blow."

"Your no fun dad. Uncle Shawn would let me beat him up, right?" Shawn nodded but as soon as she turned around he shook his head no making Stephanie and Paul laugh. Brooklyn may look little but she packed one hell of a hit that would make any man impressed.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get ready."

"Wait B, you and Randy are teaming up tonight against Jon and AJ." She wanted to sigh and say no but she just smiled and nodded before walking off to her locker room.

"B, wait up!" Speak of the devil. Turning around she saw Randy jogging towards her.

"What do you need Randy?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner after the show?"

"Can't I have a boyfriend."

"Oh so its boyfriend now."

"Yea it is. Problem?"

"You know he's not good for you B, you deserve to be with a champion. We were good together."

"I like being with Jon Randy. I deserve to be with someone who makes me happy and Jon does that. You used me. If you think you have any type of chance again, your wrong. I'll see you for our match." She left before she could say another word. Going into her locker room, she saw Jon poking his head into her bathroom.

"Something I can help you with Jon." She laughed when he jumped.

"I was looking for you, where were ya?"

"Went to see mom and dad. I told them about us." Jon's eyes widened slightly and moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"What did they say?"

"They were fine with it though dad did the whole protective thing and then uncle Shawn joined in so I left." Jon laughed and grasped her chin and pulled her lips up to meet his.

"I hate to stop this but we have a match tonight."

"We do?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Its me and Randy against you and AJ." Jon sighed.

"Do you have to team with him?"

"Unfortunately. Maybe we can sneak in a kiss again." Jon smiled although he still wasn't thrilled with the idea.

"Maybe we can just do a whole make out session. That should make everyone happy." Brooklyn laughed.

"And give my parents a heart attack." He just shrugged and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You stayin with us tonight?" She bit her lip and shrugged.

"I don't know. Do you want me to?"

"Dumb question darlin." She smiled and gave him a kiss before pulling back and taking her phone out to go on twitter.

"How do you deal with that shit?" He watched as she scrolled threw tons of tweets sent to her by fans asking about upcoming events although most of them were about her personal life.

"Its part of the job. I am like the number one diva in the division besides AJ so we get a lot of twitter stuff and the company likes when we interact with them."

"Yea I get that but to be constantly hounded about your personal life?"

"I never give any of that stuff away. My personal life is my personal life. You have a twitter right?"

"Yea but I never use it." Brooklyn smiled and looked him up.

"You've never tweeted anything?" He shook his head.

"No unlike you, I hate the whole idea of social media."

"You know there's going to be tons of tweets after Extreme Rules about us right?"

"Yea but I will ignore them. I haven't even been on since I made the damn thing." Brooklyn giggled and closed out of twitter and went into instagram.

"I like instagram better anyway."

"Like taking pictures do we darlin?"

"I love to. Better get used to it." Jon laughed and pulled her so she was in his lap and curled to his chest.

They stayed like that until it was time for them to get ready for their match.

"I'll see you out there darlin. Make sure he keeps his hands to himself."

"Promise." She placed her hands on his shoulder's and leaned up to give him a kiss.

"Break it up you two" Shawn said as he came walking into the locker room with Paul in toe.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We came to find Jon." Brooklyn groaned.

"Oh god please no."

"Sorry honeybee. Follow us Jonny Boy." They walked out and Jon looked down at his girlfriend.

"I am so sorry for whatever they say to you." Jon laughed and gave her another kiss.

"Don't worry darlin, I'm a big boy. I'll see you after the match." She nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek before letting him leave. Sighing, she grabbed her ring gear and walked into her bathroom to change.

/*/

Paul, Shawn, and Jon walked down to some empty hall before the two older men turned to look at the younger.

"So. You and Brooklyn are dating." Jon nodded.

"How long?"

"Almost a week."

"Do you care about her?"

"More than I have ever cared for someone in my life."

"You know what happens if you hurt her?" Jon almost laughed at how they were alternating questions. If he didn't know any better, he would think Brooklyn had two dads.

"You'll both beat the hell out of me." Shawn put his finger up to tell him he was wrong and that they would beat the hell out of him when he stopped.

"Wow, your right. I've never seen someone get it on the first try." Paul and Jon laughed while Shawn just shrugged.

"Just don't use her like Randy did." Jon looked at both men weird.

"How do you guys know about that?"

"We over heard her telling Nick and Brad about it the one day."

"And he is still living?" Both men nodded, feeling their anger rise thinking about what the third generation star had done.

"We didn't want Brooklyn to know we knew. We want her to tell us on her own. Why don you think we had Daniel win at Wrestlemania?" Jon nodded in understanding.

"I just figured it was to focus on the feud."

"That's what we told him but we both know the real reason and now you do too. We trust you not tell Brooklyn."

"Your secret is safe with me. But why are you having them team together tonight?"

"We needed someone. Dave isn't here because he is sick so Randy was left since I have to rest my knee." Jon nodded.

"So are we good here?" Both Paul and Shawn looked at each other before nodding. Jon nodded and shook their hands before walking away.

/*/

 _Randy and Brooklyn walked out. They were the first ones out and when they got into the ring, AJ's music went off._

" _Introducing their opponents, first from Union City, New Jersey, she is the divas champion, AJ Lee!" AJ skipped around the ring and Brooklyn rolled her eyes and hopped up to sit on the turnbuckle._

 _She had to stop herself from smiling when she heard the shield's music go off._

" _Introducing her partner, from Cincinnati Ohio, he is the united states champion, Dean Ambrose." They all hopped over the barricade but only Dean slid into the ring. He smirked at Brooklyn who rolled her eyes._

" _I'll start" Randy said as he turned to her. She just shrugged and stepped out onto the apron while Dean and Randy started. They exchanged blows before Randy was able to DDT Dean from the ropes. He started smack talking him and Brooklyn rolled her eyes. Randy went to pick Dean up by his hair but received a kick in the face, causing him to fall and tag in Brooklyn._

 _Her and AJ got in, both immediately going after each other. Unlike the last time they faced each other, Brooklyn tackled her down and threw hit after hit. Before she could hit her again, AJ rolled out and squatted down next to the other shield members._

 _Brooklyn got out and picked AJ up by her hair and threw her back in the ring before turning to Roman and Seth._

" _Back off" was all she said before getting in the ring. Both men just smirked and backed up. When Brooklyn turned back around she was kicked in the gut and given a neck breaker, leaving her on the ground._

" _Come on Brooklyn" she heard Randy yell. She was crawling towards him to tag him in when all of a sudden, he wasn't there. She looked to see Roman beating him up while Seth distracted the ref. Shaking her head, she stood up and as soon as she did, she hit a hard chest._

 _Hearing the fans going crazy, she knew exactly who it was. She turned around to come face to face with a smirking Dean. He ran a finger down her cheek and she slapped his hand away._

 _He leaned in close like he was smelling her and whispered in her ear._

" _Slap me darlin." Brooklyn made herself look angry and when he pulled back, she went to slap him but was surprised when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hard, sloppy kiss. She pushed him off and fell backwards when she felt Randy pull her out of the ring. They were counted out and Dean and AJ were declared the winners._

"Good job out there B" Randy said as they stepped backstage.

"Stop trying to be civil Randy, my parents aren't round which means I don't have to be nice to you."

"Come on Brooklyn. Give me one more shot."

"No."

"There a problem here?" They both turned and saw Shawn standing there.

"No uncle Shawn, just a disagreement about how the match should have ended.

"Your parents like how it did. Mind if I steal her Randy?" Randy plastered a fake smile on his face and shook his head.

"No not at all, see you later B. Good match."

"Thanks Randy you too." He smiled and walked away. She rolled her eyes before turning to her godfather.

Shawn knew his goddaughter was lying about them talking about the match, but he didn't want her to know that. Him and Paul had agreed not to tell Brooklyn they knew about her and Randy because they knew she must have been embarrassed and they wanted her to feel comfortable to tell them on her own.

"You okay uncle Shawn?" Shawn snapped back to reality and smiled.

"Yea, of course I am. He just bothers me is all." Brooklyn just laughed and hugged him.

"I think someone's looking for you B." She looked up at him and saw he was looking down the hall. She turned and saw Jon heading their way.

"Were you guys nice to him?"

"We're always nice." She gave him a look that said "yea right" when Jon walked up.

"Hey good match."

"Thanks darlin. Its always a good match with you out there."

"Smooth" Shawn said, earning a jab to the stomach by Brooklyn.

"Well I'll leave you two kids alone. Love you B, see you Sunday."

"I love you too." They hugged before Shawn shook Jon's hand and left. Jon smiled and wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her.

"That kiss in the ring was a surprise." Jon chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Just a message to Randy to back the hell off." Brooklyn smiled and leaned her head on his chest. She let out a yawn and Jon laughed as he rubbed her back.

"Ready to go to the hotel darlin?" She nodded.

"Yea. Can I use your guys shower back at the room."

"Of course darlin. Lets go change and we can go." She nodded and they walked off to her locker room where she changed in gray sweats and an old Triple H shirt before grabbing her bags and going out to a waiting Jon. They swung by their locker room and grabbed his bags along with Joe and Colby before going back to the hotel.

As Brooklyn was drying her wet hair with her towel in the mirror, she couldn't help but have another flashback to a year ago.

" _Randy are you coming home with me this week?" Randy looked up from his phone. The past few weeks had been weird since he won the title and Brooklyn was trying to get them back on track._

" _You know I can't babe. I have signings and interviews all week." Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows._

" _I thought dad said they were next week."_

" _No they are this week."_

" _Are you sure because I could have sworn-."_

" _Brooklyn, they are this week so drop it. I think I would remember when my own signings and shit are." Brooklyn looked at him wide eyed. He had never yelled at her before but as of late, it was the norm. He would either yell when she would question him about why they weren't going out or anything or he would just be detached until they were around her parents._

" _Y-your right, I'm sorry." Randy just shook his head before getting up and going into the bedroom, slamming the door shut making Brooklyn flinch. She pulled her knees to her chest and let the tears fall._

A knock on the door brought Brooklyn back to life.

"Darlin, you done in there? I thought we could watch a movie before bed." Brooklyn smiled and wiped away the tears that had fallen when she was in her little trance. Drying her face and brushing her hair she set the towel on the side of the sink before opening the door.

Jon smiled and couldn't help but check her out. She was wearing black bed shorts and a black tank top.

"You would look good in some shield gear darlin."

"Not happening. Did you use all the hot water." Both looked at Colby annoyed.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry." He walked past them and into the bathroom. They just laughed and went into Jon's room.

"What do you wanna watch babe?"

"How about Texas Chainsaw."

"Sounds good to me." He ordered the movie before joining her in bed. Half way through the movie, Brooklyn was out like a light and Jon was watching her instead of the movie. Not believing how luck he got to be with someone like her. It may had only been a couple of days but those couple of days had been the best ones in his life as far as he could remember.

He couldn't remember laughing and smiling as much as he did around her.

"What are you doing to me darlin" he said to her sleeping form. He turned the movie off and moved them so they were laying down and she was laying on his chest. Jon soon fell asleep with his girlfriend in his arms, a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Today was the day. It was Sunday which meant the real start to the storyline. Brooklyn was so excited she was practically bouncing off the walls.

Jon was sound asleep until he felt the bed start bouncing and heard his girlfriend's voice.

"Wake up Jon!"

"What are you doing darlin?"

"What does it look like, waking you up." Jon chuckled and opened his eyes and looked to see her standing on the bed and smiling down at him. She let out a squeak when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down so she was laying next to him.

"You seem very excited. How much coffee have you had?" Brooklyn giggled.

"Only one cup and I'm excited because tonight is Extreme Rules which means turning face and being a champion."

"Oh is that all" he teased.

"And I get to go out in public in front of everyone with my boyfriend."

"Much better princess." She just smiled, which widened when he leaned in and pressed their lips together. He rolled her over so she was on her back and he was hovering over her. They had been dating now for two weeks and both had never been happier. They had not had sex yet because Brooklyn had made it clear she wanted to wait at least a month, something Jon respected.

"When is your match babe?"

"Third one in then I go out with dad and them."

"I know. So does tonight make you the fourth member of the shield?" Brooklyn shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess I could be the unofficial fourth member."

"Not happening" they heard Colby yell from the room next to theirs. Jon just pounded on the wall and they heard him laugh.

"I never realized how paper thin the walls are." Jon nodded and gave her another kiss.

They layed together in bed until it was time for Brooklyn to go meet Nick and Brad to ride to the show.

"Do you have to?" Brooklyn laughed as she put her heels on. She was wearing a maroon skater dress and black heels.

"You know we can't ride there together but we can after the show. Text me when you get there, I'll come find you."

"You bet darlin." He gave her a sweet kiss before watching her leave. He was a pretty private person but he wanted people to seem them out and about so everyone knew they were together, more importantly Randy. Sighing, he went to get up but looked down when he felt something.

"God damn it." He was so caught up staring at Brooklyn, he failed to realize he was getting hard. Groaning, he stood up and grabbed his towel before heading into his bathroom.

/*/

"You and I!" Brooklyn and Nick looked at each other as Brad sat in the back, belting out One Direction.

"Has he been doing this all morning?" Nick nodded and Brooklyn chuckled before focusing back on the road. Finally Nick had enough of the singing and turned off the radio.

"Hey I was listening to that!"

"Yea well not anymore. We're here anyway." Brooklyn pulled into a parking spot and they all got out, Brad still pouting about the music being turned off.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen." Brad stuck his tongue out at her, making her laugh. They all grabbed their bags and made their way inside.

"B, you going out tonight after the show?" Brooklyn shrugged as they walked into her locker room, deciding they would all share tonight.

"I don't know. I didn't even know there was a party."

"There is. At a club down the street, you should come. Bring the boy toy." Brooklyn laughed and pulled out her ring gear and setting it aside.

"You two need girlfriend's so you can stop making fun of my relationship."

"To be far, even if we get girlfriend's, we will still make fun of your relationship." Brooklyn just shook her head when there was a knock on the door. Brooklyn looked at Brad as he was sitting on the couch. Right next to the door.

"Aren't you going to get that Brooklyn?"

"Your right next to the door, you get it."

"Its your locker room."

"Oh my god, shut up. Come in" Nick yelled, settling the argument. The door opened and in walked the last person any of them wanted to see.

"Your parents want us down to the ring B."

"Why?"

"Because your dad wants us to go over our spots for the night. Hey Nick, Brad."

"Randy" they both said, inching slightly closer to Brooklyn.

"Just let me change and I'll be right down."

"I'll wait for you, we can go down together." He walked out and closed the door.

"I fucking hate him" Brad said, still staring at the door.

"Me too and so does Jon." Both looked at her as she pulled out workout capris, a sports bra, and a tank top.

"You actually told him?" She nodded and walked into the bathroom to change.

"Yea I figured if we were going to date, he should know." She came back out and folded her dress before putting it on top of her suitcase with her heels.

"Want us to walk down with you B?" Brooklyn shook her head and threw her long hair up into a high ponytail.

"No, I can handle it. See you guys before the show." She hugged each of them before walking out of the room. Randy stood up straight as she came out and gave her a warm smile.

"Ready?" She nodded and they started walking down the hall. Randy couldn't help but check her out.

"Stop Randy." He looked up and saw she wasn't even looking at him.

"Stop what?"

"Checking me out. Its not gonna happen." He furrowed his eyebrows as they stepped out on stage and went down to the ring.

"Hey there you guys are. Jon, Joe, and Colby should be here soon."

"Why are they coming?" To say Randy was irritated would be an understatement.

"Because they are in the match too. Problem?" Brooklyn covered her hand to hide her smirk and Randy shook his head. They were sitting waiting around when Dave and Brooklyn started hitting each other. Brooklyn had known Dave since the first Evolution days and he was like an older brother kind of.

"Your not supposed to hit a girl David."

"I don't see a girl out here. Ugh." Brooklyn took that chance to hit him in his stomach before going behind him and jumping on his back for a piggy back ride.

"Where are the boys B?" Brooklyn shrugged as she hopped off Dave's back, making the older man ruffle her hair earning him another slap.

"You know the rule. No one touches the hair." Dave laughed as did Randy and her dad. They waited five more minutes before they saw the three men walking down the lap.

"Finally. What took so long?"

"Traffic and the fact that Jon doesn't know how to drive."

"I can drive. That man cut me off." Everyone laughed except Randy who just gave a tight smile.

"Okay, lets go over everything." The men nodded and Jon gave Brooklyn a quick kiss before getting into the ring.

"You dating Good?" Brooklyn nodded and Dave smiled.

"You two look good together." Brooklyn blushed and pushed his head making him laugh before he joined his team in the ring. Brooklyn watched as they went through the match and looked when her name was called.

"Alright B, when I'm up on the top rope. Colby is going to distract the ref and your gonna hit me."

"That's boring. I wanted a big fight. You hit grandpa with a sledgehammer." All the men laughed as Brooklyn pouted slightly.

"You wanna hit me with a sledgehammer?" Brooklyn nodded and her father laughed.

"Sorry kid but we have to stick to the low blow."

"Fine but don't get mad it me when I hit you hard." Paul winced slightly and the other men laughed.

"Okay so when she hits me, Joe you come and hit me with the superman punch, knocking me out and winning the match. Then at the end, Jon you grab Brooklyn and you kiss. Don't get crazy with it."

"You and mom used to french on screen." Paul looked at his daughter shocked while the other men were almost falling over from laughing so hard.

"We did not. Who told you that."

"You did." Paul shook his head and looked to see all the men laughing at him.

"Any way, after that you can lead her threw the crowd and then its over. We have your guys scripts for the upcoming weeks backstage so when the match is over, be sure to come get them."

"How about a steel chair" Brooklyn said, still coming up with ways to hurt her dad besides low blowing him.

"No. Last time you hit me with one, I couldn't move my shoulder for two days."

"Hey! You said to hit you as hard as possible!" Paul just laughed and pulled his daughter in for a hug.

"We stick to the script. I'll see you after your match okay." Brooklyn nodded and he kissed her head before walking up the stage and to the back. His team mates following, Randy gazing at her a little longer than necessary.

She stared back although it was broken when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, making his giggle. The image brought a memory back to Randy.

 _Randy was watching as Brooklyn and Brie Bella finished up their training session. Randy's eyes raked over her body in her black sports bra and matching capris._

" _Bye Brie" he heard her say. He watched as Brie walked out of the gym and Brooklyn turned back around to finish packing her gym bag. Quietly, he started walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laughed when she let out a yelp._

" _Relax B, its just me."_

" _Jesus Randy, you scared me." He smirked and buried his face in her neck, placing warm kisses on her tan skin. Brooklyn giggled and leaned her head to the side, allowing him more access._

Brooklyn giggled again, making him snap back to reality. Randy shook his head and continued walking up the ramp, touching his finger tips to his lips. Still remembering the way her skin felt against them.

Back down by the ring, Jon was sitting on a turnbuckle with Brooklyn standing between his legs with her back against his chest.

"Brad and Nick want to know if we want to go out tonight after the show."

"Its up to you babe."

"I think it would be fun. We could celebrate." Jon just hummed his agreement and pecked the side of her head.

"So, can we french like your parents did." Brooklyn giggled and Jon smiled, loving the sound.

"Sorry cowboy, but that was the attitude era, not the PG era."

"I hate that fucking rating" Colby said as him and Joe stopped to catch their breaths.

"Me too. The attitude era was much more fun."

"Were you here when the whole thing happened between your mom and undertaker?"

"Yes. It scared the fucking shit out of me. I was only like seven and my dad had to stop me from running out there."

"Didn't you know it was fake darlin?"

"I was seven. I barely knew how to tie my own shoes let alone that it was fake." The men laughed and Brooklyn just scowled at them.

"Jerks."

/*/

Nick and Brooklyn were standing by the gorilla watching the current match that was before Brooklyn and AJ's.

"You said you don't have a match?"

"Nope, gives me time for the ladies." He turned and winked at a female tech, who just rolled her eyes and walked away. Brooklyn giggled as Nick looked confused.

"Leave my employees alone Mr. Nemeth. Just because your my granddaughter's friend doesn't mean you can harass the employees." Brooklyn laughed as her grandfather walked up to them and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey grandpa."

"Hi sweetie. I just came to see you before your match. Are you excited?"

"Of course I am. I'm turning face, winning a championship, and I get to work with my boyfriend."

"Ah yes, your mom told me about you and Jon. She also told me not to give you a hard time because your dad and Shawn already have."

Brooklyn and Nick laughed.

"You have no idea grandpa. Hey, anyway I can convince you quick to let me hit dad with something more than a low blow?" Vince laughed.

"No can do sweetie. Besides, your dad already warned me just in case."

"Damn him." Vince laughed again and kissed her head.

"Sorry honey. Good luck, we'll be watching. Mr. Nemeth, remember what I said." Nick nodded as did Vince before leaving.

"I don't think he likes me."

"Well since you flirt with every female in this company, who can blame him."

"I don't flirt with everyone. I don't flirt with you."

"Good, keep it that way." They both shared a laugh and the match finished before the show went to commercial.

"Brooklyn your up as soon as the commercial break is over." She nodded and handed Nick her sweatshirt before stretching.

"I'll be in the locker room. Break a leg kid."

"Thanks Nick."

"No seriously, break a leg that would make for an amazing surprise." She scoffed and punched his shoulder.

"Bye loser." Nick laughed and hugged her before heading back to their locker room. Brooklyn took a deep breath before closing her eyes. She felt a presence behind her and opened her ocean blues.

"You okay darlin?" She smiled and turned around to see Jon in his shield gear.

"Fine, just a little nervous."

"Don't be nervous babe, your gonna kick ass. As soon as your done, I have a surprise for you." She gave him a look making him laugh. He pulled her into a hug and she snuggled into his chest. AJ came skipping up and smiled at them before her music went off.

"See you out there Brook." Brooklyn watched on the monitor as AJ skipped around until entering the ring.

"Alright babe, I'll be right here when you get back. Kick ass." Brooklyn smiled and gave him a kiss just as her music went off. Jon squeezed her hand before she went through the curtain.

" _Introducing her opponent, from Hartford, Connecticut. Brooklyn!" The fans were divided on whether to boo or cheer. Brooklyn stepped in the ring and smirked at AJ as she handed the ref her belt._

" _Ready" he asked both of them. They nodded and he signaled for the bell. Both circled each other before locking up, Brooklyn getting the advantage._

 _AJ threw her off so she bounced off the ropes before drop kicking her. Brooklyn fell and held her face like she was injured. AJ skipped over and picked her up by the hair before throwing her back off the ropes. She went for a clothesline but Brooklyn ducked and bounced off the opposite ropes and knocking her down before throwing punch after punch._

" _Hey, thats enough!" Brooklyn let the ref get her off and push her back._

" _Don't touch me" she said loud enough for the cameras and the crowd to hear._

" _Come on AJ" she said as she picked the small diva up by her hair. AJ smacked her in the face and kicked her in the stomach making Brooklyn hunch over. AJ took the opportunity to put her in the Black Widow. The crowd was going crazy._

" _Ask her ref, ask her!"_

" _Brooklyn, do you submit?" Brooklyn shook her head, yelling when AJ added more pressure._

" _Ask her again!" Brooklyn fell to one knee but was able to get back up, shocking both AJ and the crowd. The went even more crazy when she was able to reach the ropes which meant AJ had to break the hold._

"That's my girl" Jon said as he watched the match from backstage. He knew she was supposed to win but didn't know how. He was amazed to see how much they were going after each other.

 _After arguing with the ref, AJ went over to a recovering Brooklyn and pulled her up. Brooklyn was able to kick her in the stomach before running off the ropes and hitting a bulldog on her, sending her to the mat._

 _Brooklyn went behind her and hooked AJ's feet behind her knees before going into a backbend, She crawled up and put her in a headlock. This was her submission known as Stay Fierce. AJ tapped after a few minutes and the crowd cheered as Brooklyn rolled off of her and smirked._

" _Here is your winner and the new divas champion, Brooklyn!"_

 _Diva by Beyonce played as Brooklyn showed off her knew title before heading backstage._

As soon as she made it through the curtain, she was lifted in the air and spun around.

"You did amazing babe!" Brooklyn smiled shyly and muttered a soft thank you before she was pulled into a passionate kiss. They pulled back before Brooklyn was pulled back and lifted in the air again.

"Ow Brad put me down!"

"You didn't yell at Jon!"

"Jon doesn't have buttons that are digging into my skin." Brad pouted and put her down, deciding to pull her into a simple hug instead.

"You did good B!"

"Thank you Bradley."

"Come on babe, I got you something for before the main event." Brooklyn smiled and Brad wiggled his eyebrows making her roll her eyes. She hugged him again before Jon led her to the shields locker room.

"Where are Joe and Colby?"

"Beats me. Here babe." Brooklyn looked and saw he was holding out a box of her favorite candy.

"How did you know these were my favorite?" Jon shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I have my way."

"Nick?" Jon laughed and nodded.

"He also wanted me to tell you prank week was coming up. What the hell is that?" Brooklyn giggled.

"Once a month, me, him, and Brad have a prank war. You can join if you want."

"Who always wins?"

"We just started it three months ago, and we have each won once."

"Who won this last time?" Brooklyn smirked.

"I did. I put dye in their body wash and when they both showered the next day, they were pink." Jon chuckled and Brooklyn giggled.

"That's just evil babe."

"They dyed all my white clothes green, it was deserved." Jon just shook his head. They hung out before they had to separate for the main event.

"When we are done, I have to go shower and change for the club." Jon groaned as he led her to the gorilla.

"What are you gonna wear darlin?"

"Its a surprise Mr. Good." Jon gave her a look as they reached her dad.

"I'll see you after." She nodded and leaned up, pressing their lips together.

"Break it up or I'll get the hose." They pulled away and laughed at her dad. He smiled at her before walking off to meet Joe and Colby.

"I have to see you and mom kiss all the time." Paul just shrugged and Brooklyn shook her head before stealing Dave's water to take a sip.

"Thank you David."

"Your lucky you're cute." Brooklyn smiled and adjusted her newly won championship on her shoulder.

"Could match by the way B."

"Thanks Randy." She hated acting nice towards him but wasn't ready to let a lot of people know about what happened between them to make her hate him so much.

"Alright guys, your on."

They all nodded and Brooklyn linked arms with Dave and her father before walking out.

" _Introducing their opponents, being accompanied by the divas champion, Brooklyn. Evolution!"_

 _The men got into the ring and stood toe to toe with the shield as Brooklyn made her way over to commentary._

" _Joining us in the new divas champion. Congratulations Brooklyn, that was a terrific match."_

" _Thank you JBL, AJ was a formidable opponent."_

" _Do you think the shield have what it takes to beat Evolution Brooklyn" Michael asked as the match got under way._

" _Everyone always has a shot to beat everyone but when you have three men that have been in the business for decades, its easy to pick who is going to win against three men who have only been in for like three years."_

" _Well said Brooklyn. Oh, Dean Ambrose with a clothesline to your father, the game."_

" _That man is a lunatic."_

" _Do you really not like the lunatic fringe?"_

" _He has been harrassing me for the past few weeks Michael. I can say with all my heart, I do not like Dean."_

" _Well it seems he likes you." Brooklyn looked to the ring and saw Dean blow her a kiss, making her roll her eyes. The match went on and it was finally time for Brooklyn's spot and she felt the adrenaline flow through her veins. When she saw her father getting up on the turnbuckle she threw her headset off and got up on the apron._

 _Her father looked down at her._

" _What are you doing Brooklyn? Get down now." Brooklyn just smirked before low blowing him, making the crowd go crazy!_

 _She jumped down and smirked as Roman superman punched him and pinned him for the win. The shield celebrated before Dean rolled out of the ring and walked up to Brooklyn he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss, the crowd going crazy when they saw her kissing back._

 _The broke apart and Brooklyn grabbed her title before walking back through the crowd with the shield. Smirking at her father as Evolution looked at her with shock filled eyes._

/*/

Brooklyn was in her locker room changing for the club. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her body, her black leather jacket, and black heels. She did a smokey eye and a red lip. She packed all her bags before heading out.

She found the shields locker room and knocked.

"Come in!" Walking in she saw the guys were packing their bags so they could go.

"We ready guys?" They looked up at her and Jon's jaw dropped.

"Y-you look beautiful babe." Brooklyn blushed.

"Thank you. So are you guys ready?" They all nodded and once Jon was able to tear his eyes away, he finished packing and they left. When they got to the club, Jon immediately grabbed Brooklyn's hand and led them inside. They went into the V.I.P section where everyone else was and sat down at a booth with Nick and Brad.

"Damn Brooklyn, when did you get hot" Brad joked. Jon growled and he looked away, making everyone laugh.

"Alright lets get some drinks."

"Who are you and what have you done with Brooklyn."

"What? I can't be in a good mood?" Everyone laughed and ordered their drinks.

"Brooklyn come on and dance with us." She smiled and kissed Jon before heading down to the floor with Brie and Nikki. Jon watched as she swayed her hips back and forth, causing blood to rush to his member.

"Your good for her you know." Jon looked over and saw Nick standing next to him, watching the crowd.

"What do you mean?"

"After Randy was when she stopped going out and kind of closed herself off. Since you, no one has been able to get her to come out and hang out with everyone but when you asked her for the first time, I think everyone was shocked to hear she said yes."

"I was just as shocked." Nick laughed and turned to look at him.

"I don't think it has to be said but don't hurt her. She doesn't need another ass hole to hurt her like Randy did."

"I'd rather get hit by a bus than hurt her." Nick nodded before going down to join the rest of the superstars.

As though she knew he was watching, Brooklyn looked up and smiled at Jon. He smiled back and winked at her making her laugh. By the time Brooklyn made her back to him, she was drunk.

She fell into the booth and giggled as Jon steadied her.

"Whoa there darlin. How much have you had." Brooklyn just laughed and shrugged.

"I think we need to get you home."

"No, I'm having fun!"

"Yea but we got Raw tomorrow babe." She just pouted and Jon smiled to himself.

'Could she be any cuter' he thought. They said their goodbyes before catching a cab and heading back to the hotel. Jon had to help her walk to the room, Brooklyn laughing the entire time.

"Alright babe, lets get you dressed."

"Are you gonna help" she said in a drunk, seductive tone. He shook his head and smiled to himself. He bent down to pick out her pajamas and turned around only to find her right in front of him.

"You so cute" she said. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Jon could taste the alcohol on her breath. Brooklyn ran a hand down her stomach and was just about to unzip his pants when Jon stopped her.

"As much as I would love too to do this baby, I don't want it to be when you're drunk."

"Do you not like me?"

"Of course not babe. I like you. I like you a lot but I want you to be able to remember this when it happens."

"Okay" she said tiredly. Jon helped her into her pajamas before helping her lay down.

"Please don't hurt me like he did" she mumbled as she was half asleep.

"Never babe. Never."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Brooklyn woke up to the sound of loud laughing. Groaning, she opened her eyes only to immediately shut them again.

"I shouldn't have drank" she said to herself. Slowly opening her eyes, she let them adjust to the light before getting up. Her head was pounding and the laughing was not helping. Going into the bathroom, she saw her make up was all smudged. She grabbed her make up wipes and cleaned her face before going to investigate the loud laughing.

"Hey, look who's up." All three men turned to see Brooklyn slowly making her way out of hers and Jon's room.

"Who was just laughing?"

"Me why?" She glared at Colby.

"Because your fucking loud as hell and woke me up."

"Aw does the poor baby have a hangover? Ow!" Brooklyn smiled as Jon hit him.

"Making fun of Brooklyn isn't allowed Lopez." Colby pouted as Jon pulled Brooklyn down into his lap. She immediately let his embrace warm her.

"You okay darlin?"

"Yea I just have a headache."

"Want some water baby girl?"

"Yea." Joe nodded and grabbed her a bottle of water before pouring himself more coffee.

"Thank you Joe. Why can't you be nice like Joe" she asked looking at Colby.

"Because I'm like the annoying little brother, they aren't nice."

"You're older than me."

"Then I'm the annoying older brother. You'll live." She shook her head and sipped on her water. The ringing of someones phone made Brooklyn cover her ears.

"Make it stop!"

"That's your phone sweetheart."

"Oh." She set her water down and slid off Jon's lap, making her way back into their room.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie."

"Oh hey mom, whats up?"

"I was just calling to let you know that when you get to the arena, you have a photo shoot."

"Why?"

"Your the new champion. You okay, you sound exhausted."

"We went out last night."

"Oh so your hungover. Hold on someone wants to talk to you."

"HEY B!" Brooklyn closed her eyes as her head pounded and her father laughed.

"That's so not funny."

"Think of it as payback for hitting me hard last night."

"I told you I was going to. Besides its not like you guys are gonna have more kids."

"Brooklyn Elizabeth!" Brooklyn laughed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll come see you guys when we get to the arena."

"Okay. BYE SWEETIE!" Brooklyn cringed and hung up the phone while her parents laughed.

"Jerks" she said as she plugged her phone back in and went back out to the room.

"Who was that babe?"

"Mom. I have a photo shoot when we get to the arena."

"A nude one?" Brooklyn blushed and hit Jon in his chest making him laugh.

"We're gonna go to the gym, you two joining us?"

"I'm not. I don't feel like throwing up."

"I'll stay too."

"Why aren't you going?"

"Cause I'm gonna nurse my girl back to health." Brooklyn smiled and layed her head on his shoulder as the other two fake gagged before leaving.

"You could have gone. I'd be okay on my own."

"I know but I didn't want to. Wanna go get some breakfast downstairs?" She shrugged.

"Sure. So uh, how bad was I last night?"

"Well you laughed the entire time I walked us back here. Then you tried unzipping my pants when I tried to help you change." Brooklyn blushed and covered her face with her hands.

"Don't be embarrassed babe. I told you not until you were sober and you said fine and went to sleep."

"I am so sorry." Jon laughed and pulled her hands away from her face and gave her a kiss.

"No need to be babe. I know most people wouldn't understand wanting to wait but I do and I respect it. But I have a question."

"Yea?"

"Did you make Randy wait?" Brooklyn took a deep breath.

"No. No I didn't make him wait. But after what he did, I find myself not wanting to move so fast anymore."

"Hey I understand babe. I was just curious. So shall we go to breakfast your highness?" Brooklyn giggled and nodded. He cupped the back of her neck and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I just have to change."

"Allow me to take you." He stood up with her still in his arms and carried her to their room all while she was laughing.

/*/

"Alright Brooklyn can we have one of you with the belt around your waist?" The photographer's assistant rushed over to help her do so. She had been in her photo shoot for thirty minutes and was so ready to be done. Her head was still pounding and she just wanted to go and snuggle with Jon.

"Perfect Brooklyn, perfect. I think we're all set."

"Perfect, thank you." She unsnapped her belt and shook hands before walking off. She was just about to turn down the hall to the shield's locker room when she was pulled back.

"What the hell?"

"Relax B, its just me." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and turned her head.

"Get it through you head Randy, I don't want to be around you. I'm not in the mood so let me go. Now."

"I saw you at the club last night, you looked beautiful."

"Thanks my boyfriend thought the same thing." It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"When are you gonna realize he isn't good for you?"

"Probably when pigs fly. I'm happy Randy, can't you just be happy for me?"

"No, I can't. We would be a much better fit B. We had fun together."

"Yea until you used me and got the title then turned into a giant douche bag. Let me go, now." He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"I believe the lady asked you to let her go." Both turned their heads to see Colby standing there.

"Jon's looking for you Brooklyn." She nodded and ripped her arm out of Randy's hold before letting Colby lead her down the hall.

"Thanks for that Colby."

"Anytime. I may be that annoying older brother but you make Jon happy and I would like to think of you as a younger sister.

"Thanks Colby. He makes me just as happy." Colby nodded and Brooklyn smiled before they headed into the locker room.

"There you are babe, I was looking for you."

"Sorry. Randy stopped me." Jon tensed and noticed her arm was slightly red.

"What did he want?"

"Basically to talk shit about us being together."

"She put him in his place. Don't worry man." Jon looked at his brother.

"You heard them?"

"Yea, he actually was what caused Randy to let me go."

"Thanks man."

"Not a problem. But don't think this means I'll stop picking on you." Brooklyn smiled and nodded while Jon and Joe laughed.

/*/

" _Please welcome my guest as this time, the divas champion, Brooklyn."_

 _Brooklyn walked into the camera's view and smiled when she heard the crowd cheer._

" _Brooklyn, everyone has been wondering why you did what you did last night at Extreme Rules." Brooklyn smiled._

" _Its simple Renee, because I wanted to. I know most people won't believe me but I hated what my parents have been doing around here. How they have been treating everyone who does not agree with them. It was my father's turn to get screwed over and I did that."_

" _So how does Dean Ambrose come into play?"_

" _The way he stood up to my father was amazing. I knew what better way to get back at my parents then falling in love with one of the people they hate the most."_

" _So are you guys a couple?" Brooklyn smiled._

" _Yes we are. I know what I said about him and that is true. I don't like Dean. I love Dean. Now if you'll excuse me Renee, I need to go find my man." She smiled warmly before walking out of the camera's view._

"So you love me huh." Brooklyn blushed as she walked up to a waiting Jon, who insisted on walking her to her promo in case Randy was still lurking around.

"Shut up." Jon laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist and leading them down the hall to catering. The grabbed their food before sitting down at their own table.

"You coming out with us tonight?" She nodded while chewing her chicken.

"Of course, gotta support my man." Jon laughed and kissed her hand.

"So uh, since we have a break coming up, I uh was wondering if you wanted to come to Vegas with me." Brooklyn looked at him wide eyed.

"R-really?"

"Yea I thought it would be nice. I understand if you don't and think this is to fast."

"No, no its not that its just when I was with Randy, he never invited me to his house. He either came to mine or we just didn't see each other."

"Well I'm not like him babe. I want you to come and be with me. What do ya say?" Brooklyn smiled and leaned in to kiss him sweetly.

"I'd love to." Jon let out a sigh of relief before kissing her again.

"Get a room." They broke apart and saw Brad and Nick heading towards them.

"What do you two want?"

"We came to see how you were feeling and to discuss prank week."

"I'm fine. My head hurts but I'll live."

"Good to hear. So about next week, we need to set the rules and boundaries."

"Okay nothing to do with removing hair or anything." Both laughed at Brad while Jon looked at them confused.

"What?"

"Oh you didn't tell him. Your girlfriend is evil. She and Nick thought it would be funny to put nair in my face wash so when I washed my face, my eyebrows came off."

Jon couldn't help it and started laughing along with Brooklyn and Nick.

"Okay agreed. I think we should do teams this month."

"Who would I team with?"

"Me darlin. You can team with me that is as long as your friends are okay with it." Brooklyn smiled.

"You guys good with it?" Nick and Brad looked at each other before leaning in to whisper something before sitting straight again.

"Deal but he must abide by the rules too." Jon held up a hand.

"Scouts honor. I gotta go babe, see you out there." Brooklyn nodded and smiled as Jon kissed her before leaving.

"So how have things been with lover boy." Brooklyn laughed.

"They've been good. I don't remember being this happy or relaxed with Randy. He uh, invited me to go to Vegas with him for our days off." Nick looked at her wide eyed as Brad spit out his drink.

"Dude!" Brooklyn laughed as Nick wiped some of it off of him.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"Have you slept with him yet?" Brooklyn looked at Brad wide eyed as Nick shook his head with a smile on his face.

"No." Now it was both their turns to look at her wide eyed.

"Really?"

"Jesus what did you want me to do. Sleep with him on our first date?"

"You did with Randy" Nick said calmly, not wanting to anger his friend. Brooklyn nodded.

"Yea and look where that got me."

"B, you can't let one mans stupidity impact the rest of your relationships."

"So you want me to sleep with Jon?"

"We want you to be happy and put the past behind you. If that means sleeping with Jon then so be it but we want you to be at your happiest B."

"I am. I can't remember the last time someone made me feel the way he makes me feel."

"For what its worth, Jon told me he would rather get hit by a bus than hurt you."

"When did he tell you that?"

"Last night at the club. I told him how good he was for you and told him that you didn't need another asshole to hurt you in your life. I was being big brother basically." Brooklyn laughed and shook her head. She looked at her watch and saw she had to go.

"I have to go guys, I'm going out to the guys match. I'll see you later." The all hugged before she walked off to her locker room. She chnaged quickly before heading to the gorilla.

Brooklyn made it to the gorilla in time for the shields match to start.

 _The shield were in the ring, getting ready to go against Kane, Mark Henry, and Sheamus. All heads turned towards the ramp when Diva by Beyonce played and Brooklyn sauntered her way out onto the stage. She was wearing a shield crop top, dark skinny jeans and her knee high boots. She smirked at the boys before sitting at commentary._

" _Hello Brooklyn, nice to have you here."_

" _Thank you King. Its always nice to be out here with you guys."_

" _So Brooklyn the question on everyones mind is why." Brooklyn laughed._

" _Didn't you see my interview earlier Michael? My parents are screwing everyone who doesn't agree with them over so it was time for them to get a taste of their own medicine."_

" _And how does Dean Ambrose fit into all this?" Brooklyn watched as her boyfriend clotheslined Sheamus and smiled._

" _We fell in love. Is that so hard to believe that someone would fall in love with me Michael."_

 _Michael started fumbling his words, making Brooklyn smile._

" _I think what he means is that just last week you told us you did not like Dean and he would never have a chance with you."_

" _I had to say that stuff. It wasn't the right time for us to come out about our relationship so we had to keep it on the down low. Like I said earlier, I didn't lie. I don't like Dean, I love Dean."_

 _Brooklyn watched as Mark threw Dean out of the ring. She got up to check on him when Mark came over to her._

" _Move little girl." Brooklyn smirked at him._

" _What? What's so funny?" Pointing behind him, he turned around to be met with a superman punch from Roman. Smiling, Brooklyn knelt down to check on Dean._

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Fine darlin. You look hot." Brooklyn blushed and helped him back up before he got back into the ring._

" _If I must say so, you and Dean look good together Brooklyn."_

" _Think you King, I agree completely."_

" _Have you talked to your parents?"_

" _Nope and I don't need to. When they decide to stop being power hunger wolves and be the parents I know, I will talk to them." JBL shook his head and the other two stayed quiet. The shield ended up winning and Brooklyn turned to the three announcers._

" _Well its been fun guys, see you next time." Taking off her headset, she grabbed her title and slid into the ring. Dean immediately lifted her up and spun her around before giving her a kiss. They broke apart before heading backstage._

"Good job out there guys."

"Thanks baby girl." Brooklyn smiled as Jon wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you guys excited to go home this weekend" she asked as they started walking back to the locker room, her and Jon holding hands.

"Yup, we wanna see our girls. How bout you, we hear you and Jon are gonna have some fun." Colby and Joe wiggled their eyebrows, making Jon laugh and Brooklyn blush.

"I hate you guys."

"No you don't. I quote "I don't like Dean, I love Dean" Colby said, imitating her voice, making her blush again.

"Fuck off two tones." Colby playfully glared at her while the other two men laughed.

"You've been hanging around Jon to much."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No" Jon said at the same time Colby said "yes." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and entered the locker room. They all changed before heading to the hotel.

"You looked very sexy tonight babe." Brooklyn blushed as her and Jon layed in their bed watching a movie.

"Thanks. I thought you would like it."

"Oh I more than liked it. You excited about Vegas?" Brooklyn looked up at him and smiled.

"Yea, I am. Your gonna have to show me around."

"You've never been to Vegas?" She shook her head and Jon smirked.

"Well then I will be more than happy to be your guide your highness." Brooklyn smiled as Jon leaned down and kissed her before they settled back into watch the movie.

All though her eyes were on the screen, her attention was elsewhere. The conversation with Nick and Brad playing over and over in her head. She knew that what happened with Randy, shouldn't affect her relationship with Jon.

"What are you thinking about babe?" Brooklyn snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"Nothing. Just about how I said I wanted to wait a month."

"Okay, what about it? Do you want to wait longer?" Brooklyn smiled softly and reached a hand up to stroke his cheek.

"No, no I don't want to wait longer. I was actually thinking about forgetting about the whole month thing." Jon looked at her wide eyed, trying to contain his excitement. He had never done this for anyone else but with Brooklyn, it was different. He wanted to do everything to make her happy and comfortable but now hearing she doesn't want to wait, made electricity course through him.

"Really?"

"Yea. I can't let past bad experiences rule my life. I know you are nothing like Randy, so I feel comfortable enough to take the next step. That is if you feel like it too."

"Of course I do babe, how could I not. Especially with how you dressed tonight." Brooklyn giggled and Jon kissed her palm.

"So. Now?" She laughed again and shook her head.

"Sorry cowboy but no. I'm tired and we have an early day tomorrow. What about when we are in Vegas." Jon smirked.

"That's fine. I'll have you all to myself then." She blushed and leaned up to kiss him before laying her head on his chest.

Brooklyn felt happiness course through her. Not even with Randy did she ever feel like this. Closing her eyes, she started drifting off to sleep, thoughts of the upcoming days going through her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

It was Wednesday afternoon and Jon and Brooklyn were on their way to his apartment in Vegas.

"How long have you lived here?"

"Couple years. I can't believe you've never been to Vegas."

"Well I might have come when I was younger, does that count?" Jon laughed.

"Its no funny when your underage. I'm taking you out tonight by the way." Brooklyn smiled.

"Where? Nothing to fancy I hope." Jon laughed and kissed the hand he was holding.

"I don't do fancy babe and I can't tell you. Its a surprise."

"Did me telling you I hate surprised go over your head or something." Jon laughed as he pulled into his buildings parking lot.

"Nope, I just like the look on your face when I tell you I have a surprise for you." Playfully glaring, Brooklyn slapped him in his chest.

"I love it when you get feisty baby." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as a blush covered her cheeks. They got out and grabbed their bags before heading into the building.

"What floor are you on" she asked as they stepped on the elevator.

"The eighth." Brooklyn nodded and pushed the button before standing against the wall. As they went up, she held her head in her hands, making Jon look at her weird.

"What's the matter babe?"

"Nothing, just when I'm in elevators, my head gets all weird so I do this to stop some of it." Jon nodded and placed a hand on the small of her back when the doors opened. There were only three apartments on the the floor and Jon was at the end.

When they stepped on, Jon stood back as Brooklyn walked around.

"I uh, haven't really had time to furnish it a lot. I just have the necessities."

"I like it."

"Really?" Brooklyn looked at him and nodded, a smile on her face.

"Of course I do. Its very you. How many rooms are there?"

"Two bedrooms and a guest bathroom. There is a bathroom attached to my room." She nodded and walked down the hall she assumed led to his bedroom.

"Which on is yours?"

"Second door on the left." Smiling, she walked and opened the door and smiled. He had a king sized bed and a closet and a bathroom. His apartment reminded her of her own back in Hartford except she had a few more things thanks to her grandmother and mother.

She turned around when Jon walked into the room and walked over, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"This place is really nice Jon."

"Really, this isn't to low key for you." Brooklyn laughed and shook her head.

"Of course not. I may come from a rich family but I like simple things, well except for my clothes and cars. Its nice here." Jon smiled and leaned down and pressed their lips together for the first time that day. Brooklyn moved her arms to around his neck and he placed one hand on her cheek as he deepened the kiss. No matter how many times he kissed her, it felt like this first time over and over.

Brooklyn laced on of her hands in his hair and gave a gentle tug, earning her a groan as their tongues fought for dominance. He bent down and picked her up, so her legs went around his waist and walked them back out to the living room where he sat down on the couch so she was straddling him.

"Jon" she moaned softly as he started kissing her neck while she ran her hands all over his shirt covered chest. He wanted her, bad. But he wanted it to be special for her. He placed one last kiss on her neck and lips before pulling back.

"How about I take you out and show you around before dinner." Brooklyn just nodded, trying to catch her breath from their make out session. Jon pecked her lips again before she got off his lap. He stood up and the both straightened their shirts before Jon grabbed her hand and led her out of the apartment.

/*/

"Your lying!" Jon laughed.

"I swear to god! He kept coming at me with the chainsaw and I was like hey man, relax I was kidding." Brooklyn laughed as they made their way to the date Jon planned for them. He was telling her of some of his memories from his indie days.

"So where are we going?"

"Look up babe." Brooklyn, who didn't realize they stopped, looked up and saw the All-American Bar and Grill. Jon led them in and they were led to a back table.

"We're always in the back." Jon laughed and slid in the booth across from her. After they ordered Brooklyn looked at Jon and smiled.

"Thank you for showing me around today Jon. I really had fun."

"Me too baby. What do you wanna do when we get home? Movie?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"I remember some lunatic saying something about having me all to himself." Jon looked at her and smirked.

"I remember that too, but I have plans for that. Tomorrow, you're mine." Brooklyn blushed.

As they were waiting, Brooklyn came up with an idea for them to get to know each other better.

"Wanna play twenty questions?"

"What are we, twelve?" Brooklyn laughed and kicked him under the table.

"Just so we can get to know each other better, jackass." Jon laughed and kicked her back gently.

"Alright darlin, shoot."

"Okay. Um, how old are you."

"28, you?"

"22, I'll be 23 in a month."

"Holy shit your young." Brooklyn laughed.

"How old did you think I was?"

"At least 24."

"Are you saying I look old" she asked in mock horror, making her boyfriend laugh as well as her.

"Alright, your turn." Jon sighed and tapped his chin like he was thinking.

"How did you parents meet?"

"That's a long story."

"Good thing we got time then." Brooklyn smiled softly.

"They met way before dad even came to WWE. When he was in the International Wrestling, he met mom at some even when grandpa took her. After the show, mom went out without grandpa and met dad at some bar. One thing led to another and she ended up getting pregnant with me. They broke up for a while after I was born so I went back and forth between them until they started their storyline together. Grandpa wouldn't let them out of it until they got along because he didn't like what it was doing to me. Then, the rest is history."

"Wow" Jon said, making Brooklyn laugh.

"I told you it was a long story. I've never told many people about it."

"Why not?"

"Not many people care. Everyone thinks it was to just boost my father's career but there was more to it."

"What made Vince do it?"

"One day I was crying in his office after my parent's fought. Dad let me have candy and mom didn't like it. Grandpa sat with me and promised me he would make it better."

"Wow." Brooklyn laughed again, making Jon smile. They ate their food and played some games before they left.

"Wanna go on a run with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, where?"

"The desert." Brooklyn looked at him wide eyed.

"What?"

"Isn't that to hot and long." Jon laughed and let them into his apartment.

"Its not that bad, trust me. You in?" She nodded and he gave her a kiss before they settled on the couch and watched a movie. Jon wasn't really paying attention, he was to busy planning. He was on a mission to make sure their first time together was special. He could be crazy but he wanted their first time to be slow as to not scare her off. He looked down and saw his girl was asleep on his chest. Kissing her head, he lifted her up into his arms and took her to lay down.

/*/

"Come on babe!"

"L-leave me here t-to die." Jon chuckled as Brooklyn sat down on the sand. They had been running for an hour and Brooklyn was ready to pass out from the heat.

"Your being dramatic darlin."

"Says the man who runs this on a daily basis." Jon chuckled again and helped her up.

"Can we go back to your place. I feel gross."

"You don't look gross" he said, taking her nose between his knuckles like he was honking it, laughing when she swatted his hand away. Brooklyn stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and Jon sighed.

"Alright fine, but you owe me."

"Okay, anything you want" she said, walking towards the car, missing Jon's reaction to her words. He knew he wanted to make their first time special but watching her ass sway back and forth and her words were making him want to say screw it and just fuck the living daylights out of her. Shaking his head, he jogged to catch up with her.

When they got in the car, Brooklyn's phone went off with an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey B." Brooklyn sighed.

"What do you want Randy, and how did you get my number?" Jon looked over at her before focusing back on the road, his hands tightening on the wheel.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for grabbing you the other day, I shouldn't have handled it like that. I'm actually in Hartford, I had a meeting at headquarters. I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee or something."

"I'm not home Randy and even if I was, I wouldn't."

"Where are you?" She heard the slight anger in his voice and knew he was trying to control his temper from being turned down for the hundredth time.

"None of your business, not anymore."

"Come on B, one more chance. I love you, you know that. More then Jon probably does. Does he make you feel as good as I did. Does he know how much you love to be dominated on pounded into like there is no tomorrow."

"Alright Randy stop this is getting weird. You wanted nothing to do with me until I started dating Jon-."

"Lie, I tried multiple times to apologize to you. One more chance B, he is no good for you." Brooklyn looked over at Jon, who looked like he was about to reach through the phone and kill Randy.

"That's where you're wrong. He cares for me more than you ever did and I care for him just as much. Don't call me again."

"This isn't over Brooklyn" was all she heard before hanging up. Shaking her head, she put her phone in the cup holder and looked at Jon when they were stopped at a red light.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You care more about me then you did with him?" Brooklyn sighed softly.

"Yea, yea its true. You treat me as an equal Jon, not like some trophy girlfriend who has to do everything you tell them to."

"Was he abusive?"

"No but he was controlling. He knew better then to hit me. I hit back. Controlling me didn't work well either. That's where the McMahon attitude comes in handy." Jon laughed, although he was still pissed. They made it to the back to the apartment and as soon as Jon turned around, his arms were full of his girlfriend and her lips were on his.

"Don't let him bother you, I don't."

"Its kind of hard when he is trying to steal my girlfriend away from me."

"But he won't. I don't want to be with him Jon, I want to be with you. If I wanted to be with him again, I would have accepted his first offer. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too." She smiled and stepped into his space, leaning up to kiss him. Jon sighed and pulled her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifted her up so he didn't have to bend so much making her smile before kissing him again.

"Fuck me Jon" she mumbled against his lips. She needed him since they had gotten to Vegas and she couldn't wait anymore.

"I don't need anything special Jon. Its already special since its with you." Jon smiled and ran his hands down to cup her ass and pulling her flush against him, letting her feel how erect he was already just by what she said.

"That was cheesy darlin." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Please Jon." Jon smirked and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, making her laugh.

"Your wish is my command your highness." He walked into the bedroom and set her down in on her feet. He slowly pulled her tank top over her head before throwing it on the ground.

"Your over dressed darlin."

"Well, are you gonna help me fix that?" Jon smirked and nodded. She slipped her shows off and her socks. Jon pulled her pants down and groaned at the black lace underwear she was wearing. He leaned down and connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

Brooklyn moaned as he started rubbing her clit through her panties.

"You're soaked for me darlin." Brooklyn blushed.

"I have been since we got to Vegas. Oh Jon" she moaned as he pressed his thumb against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"We're gonna take this slow baby. Get on the bed for me." He kissed her lips before she layed down on the bed. Jon kicked his shoes and socks off before taking his shorts off, leaving him in his boxers. He leaned up and gave her a fiery kiss that left her breathless, He started kissing his way down her body, when he reached her underwear he pulled it down with his teeth before kissing his way back up her legs.

"I wanna taste you baby." Brooklyn groaned at how sexy his voice sounded. He pushed her legs apart before leaning in and licking up her wet folds.

"Ohh" she moaned, loving the sensations coursing through her body. He sucked on her clit, earning loud moans from his girl. She wound her hands in his hair as he continued his assault on her.

"You taste so good baby." He spat on her clit before sucking it back up. As he did this, he slowly added two fingers to her wet heat.

"Oh god, don't stop." Jon quickened the pace of his fingers, groaning when her hands tightened in his hair.

"Cum for me darlin." At his words, Brooklyn threw her head back and yelled out as she came. Jon pulled his fingers out and happily sucked on them before he was pushed down on his back with Brooklyn hovering over him. She leaned down and gave him a fiery kiss, not at all caring that she could taste herself on his tongue.

She returned the favor and kissed down his body until she reached his boxers, pulling them down with her teeth before throwing them with hers. She leaned down and slowly licked her way from the base to the tip, that was leaking pre-cum. She locked eyes with him as she licked the tip, earning a groan from him.

"Don't tease babe or this will be over quick." She smirked to herself before slowly taking him in her mouth. Jon wrapped a large hand in her hair, encouraging her to take him deeper.

"Oh god baby don't stop." Brooklyn hummed in response, earning a growl of pleasure from her man. When he felt himself getting close, he pulled her hair until she let his member go with a wet pop.

"What?"

"You're gonna make me cum and there is no way I'm going to cum in your mouth the first time we are having sex. Come here baby." He pulled her to him and pulled her sports bra off before taking an erect nipple in his mouth.

"Jon" she moaned softly, something that made Jon's dick twitch. He loved hearing his name come from her mouth like this. He rolled them over so she was on her back. He reached in his nightstand and pulled out a condom and rolled it on his painfully hard member.

"Are you ready baby?" She eagerly nodded making him bite back a chuckle. He interlocked their fingers and placed their hands by her head as he slowly pushed into her. As soon as bottomed out, he stayed still in order for Brooklyn to get comfortable.

She started wiggling her hips, telling him she was ready. He slowly pulled back until he was almost completely out before thrusting back into her.

"Oh god you feel so good" he said as he picked up his pace, her tightening walls not helping him control himself.

"Oh god Jon, harder." Jon smirked and moved a leg to his shoulder, sending him deeper inside of her. Brooklyn moaned loudly with each thrust since it was hitting her g-spot. She felt the familiar tightening in her belly and knew she was close.

"Jon, I-I'm cumming."

"Not yet baby, hold on for me for a few more minutes." She nodded and was able to push her orgasm down. That is until he thrust harder and faster, sending her over the edge.

"Now baby, let go."

"Jon" she yelled out in ecstasy while gripping the bed sheets until her knuckles were white. That was one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had.

With a few more thrusts, Jon came inside the condom, growling her name. He bent down and gave her a fierce kiss before pulling out of her, a thin layer of sweat covering both their bodies. He took the condom off and threw it in the trash by his bed before pulling her into his arms.

"T-that was incredible." Brooklyn blushed as Jon smiled at her. He gave her another kiss before pulling the sheet up so they were covered, both feeling tired from their morning run and incredible sex.

"Get some sleep babe, after we wake up I plan on having my way with you again." Brooklyn blushed again before kissing his bare chest and closing her eyes. Jon lay there and watched her sleep for a few minutes. He pushed some loose hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Whatever you're doing to me, keep doing it baby." He kissed her head again before joining her in sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if its short guys. I have been thinking about changing my updates to maybe only once or twice a week, that way I'm sure I'm giving good chapters and less mistakes. Let me know what you guys think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

"Oh look, the love birds are here!" Brooklyn and Jon rolled their eyes as they walked into the shield's locker room. They were both wishing they were still back in Vegas.

"Shut up" they said at the same time. Brooklyn took her bag and walked over to sit down on the bench before pulling her ring gear out.

"Did you hurt your leg Brooklyn?" She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at a smirking Colby.

"No why?"

"Because your walking kind of funny." The men laughed while Brooklyn blushed. Jon sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder with a proud smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at, your supposed to defend me." Jon laughed and went to kiss her but she moved back out of his reach.

"Sorry I gotta go meet mom for something. Maybe next time you won't let your friend make fun of me" she said playfully before getting up and leaving but not before blowing Jon a kiss. She heard him growl and just laughed as she made her way to her parents office. She knocked before entering, only for her arms to be full of her little sister.

"Sissy!" Brooklyn smiled and hugged her littlest sister.

"Hi peanut, what are you doing here?"

"Aurora and Murphy still have school and she didn't want to be alone so we brought her with us."

"Why didn't you come see us" Vaughn asked as Brooklyn sat in a chair with her on her lap.

"I went out of town with my boyfriend." Vaughn giggled and Paul rolled his eyes, earning a elbow to the stomach from his wife.

"Can I see him?"

"Yea, you'll see him tonight. But you have to nicer then daddy has been to him."

"Hey! I've been pleasant towards him!" Brooklyn and her mom laughed.

"We have a segment tonight out in the ring B." Brooklyn nodded at her mom. If there was one person she absolutely loved doing a promo with, it was her mother. She didn't know why exactly but she always loved doing them with her.

"Do I get to slap you?"

"You know, I'm starting to get concerned at how much you want to beat us up." Brooklyn laughed at her father.

"Yes actually you do. This is the city where I slapped your grandmother actually."

"Oh so its like tradition, awesome!" Her parents laughed at her as Vaughn played with her phone.

"Who's this sissy?" She looked down and saw she was looking at her lock screen which was a picture of her and Jon after Extreme Rules that she had managed to let her take.

"That's Jon, my boyfriend."

"He's cute" she giggled making her sister and parents laugh.

"Sissy thinks so too."

"Alright enough girl talk, can you watch her B. We have some meetings before the show."

"Of course, lets go peanut. You look like you could use some fun."

If there were two people that were liable to get in trouble, it was those two.

"Behave you two." They didn't answer them and just walked out the door.

"Alright V, where do you wanna go?"

"Can we go see Nick?" Brooklyn smiled and how the little girl said it. She had a small crush on Nick and he would act like her boyfriend every time they saw each other.

"Of course we can. Let me call him and see where he is." She pulled out her phone and dialed Nick's number.

"Hello slut, what can I do for you."

"Where are you, I have someone who wants to see you."

"In catering with Brad and Wade."

"Okay, we'll be right there." She hung up and stuffed her phone back in the pocket of her jeans.

"Lets go, he's in catering." Vaughn smiled and Brooklyn took her hand before leading her down the hall and to the spot. As soon as Vaughn saw him, she tore her hand out of her sisters and ran to him.

"Nick!" Nick turned and looked down to see Vaugh running towards him.

"My girl!" Vaughn giggled as Nick picked her up and spun her around before kissing her cheek.

"Hi Vaughn, don't I get a hug?" She shook her head making Brooklyn, Wade, and Nick laugh.

"Fine, see if I play make up with you again."

"Make up" Wade asked as he laughed. Brad realized his mistake.

"Don't worry Wade, I have pictures." Brooklyn and Wade high fived before sitting down.

"Vaughn do you want something to eat?"

"Chicken please." Brooklyn nodded and walked over to grab her plate. She turned to see Vaughn giggling at something Nick said. She shook her head and turned back in line to fill up her plate before heading back.

"Here peanut." She set her plate down in front of her before taking a seat next to Brad.

"So how was your days off B?"

"Perfect. Vegas was awesome."

"And what about the other thing?" Both Nick and Brad wiggled their eyebrows making Wade laugh and Brooklyn blush.

"Will you stop, my little sister is here. It was also perfect if you must know." Brad and Nick smirked and faked gagged making her laugh and roll her eyes. When Vaughn was finished they said their goodbyes and made their way to the shields locker room.

"Alright V, we are gonna go see Jon. Remember what I said?"

"Don't be mean like daddy." Brooklyn smiled and nodded. She opened the door and saw the Jon sitting on the couch and Joe and Colby going through their bags.

"That your kid Brooklyn?" Brooklyn glared at Colby who was then smacked in the head by Jon and Joe.

"Who is this darlin?"

"This is my little sister Vaughn. V, this is Joe, Colby, and that is Jon." Vaughn tugged on her hand, making her kneel down next to her.

"He's cute sissy." Brooklyn laughed as Jon blushed slightly, eliciting teasing from his friends.

"Is this one evil like you?" Both girls nodded, making the men laugh. Jon walked over and went to give her a kiss but Brooklyn pulled back.

"Oh come on babe." Brooklyn laughed and stepped back.

"Nope you let him make fun of me."

"I'm sorry. Vaughn, do you think your sister should forgive me?" Vaughn looked at her sister before looking at Jon and shaking her head no. Brooklyn smiled and sat on the couch and Vaughn ran to sit beside her so Jon couldn't.

"What?"

"You were mean to my sissy."

"No peanut, he wasn't it was the man with the funny hair."

"Oh." She got off the couch and walked over to Colby and stepped on his foot. Colby looked at her wide eyed while the other three laughed.

"Vaughn that wasn't nice. Say your sorry."

"But he made fun of you sissy." Brooklyn just smiled and let the little girl settle on her lap while Jon sat next to them.

"So what do you guys have tonight?"

"Ten on three handicap, what about you?"

"I have a promo in the ring with mom then I'm done. There is a tournament starting to see who the number one contender's spot for my belt but I don't have to be out there.

"When's your promo?"

"Before the divas match so like the third thing in."

"We are heading to catering, did you want us to take her back to your mom and dad?"

"Do you wanna go get mommy and daddy?"

"Yea, I'm tired."

"Okay but you listen to Joe and Colby until you get there okay."

"Okay, bye Brooklyn, I love you."

"I love you too squirt." Vaughn kissed her cheek before sliding off her lap and sliding her small hands into Joe and Colby's bigger ones. When they left Brooklyn found herself on her back with Jon hovering over her.

"Didn't you get enough these past few days?" Jon chuckled and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"I'll never get enough of you babe. So, do you forgive me?" He stuck his lip out pouting, making her laugh.

"Yea I guess so." Jon smirked and kissed her again, this time more fiercely. He slid his hand to rest on her jean covered thigh before going to her button and zipper.

"Jon, we're at work" she moaned out as he assaulted her neck.

"I believe you still owe me for leaving our run early. I was promised anything I wanted." Brooklyn pushed him off of her and walked to the door.

"Where are you going." She locked the door before turning back around and taking her jeans, shoes, and shirt off leaving her in her light blue lace bra and pantie set that stood out against her tan skin.

"You're right. So anything you want but we have to be quiet."

"Promise darlin. Come here." She walked over and giggled as he pulled her down to straddle him. She leaned in and kissed him lustfully on the lips.

"Lift up for a minute baby." She lifted herself up slightly so Jon could unzip and push his pants down before pulling his hard dick out of his boxers .

"Anyway I can convince you to not let me use a condom." Brooklyn laughed and kissed him.

"Nope because while I know your clean, I don't think either of us are ready for a baby."

"Good point." He pulled his bag next to them and pulled his wallet out and grabbing a condom. Brooklyn snatched it from him and ripped it open with her teeth before rolling it on him and sinking down. They shared a moan before Brooklyn raised herself up before going back down. Jon lent forward and moved her bra down so he could take a nipple in his mouth.

"I love it when you ride me" he said before flicking his tongue across her sensitive skin. He placed his hands on her hips and moved her up and down faster. She kissed him passionately as she felt her release coming. Jon sensing this, reached a hand down and pulled her clit in time with their thrusts.

"Oh god I'm cumming."

"Let go baby." He lent forward again and sucked on her neck. When he reached her weak spot she buried her face in his neck as she came, Jon soon following. After they caught their breath, Jon carried her into the shower.

When they were finished, both changed into their ring gear before settling back on the couch. When the show started, they heard someone trying to get in the room and groan when they realized the door was locked.

"Hey assholes, come unlock the door." Laughing Jon got up and unlocked the door before going back to the couch.

"Why was the door locker" Joe asked as him and Colby came inside.

"Dude, we both know why the door was locked. No reason to ask." Brooklyn laughed and grabbed her ring gear before going to change. She was doing her make up when she heard a knock on their door. Shrugging, she finished her make up and put her hair in a high, tight, ponytail before heading back out to the room.

"Who was at the door?" She stopped as she saw a bouquet of flowers and the boys looking confused.

"Those are pretty who are they for?"

"You." Brooklyn smiled.

"You got me flowers?" Jon looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"As much as I would like to say yes, it wasn't me." Furrowing her eyebrows, she walked over and picked up the card that was in it.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jon walked over and looked over her shoulder to read the card.

 _I Still Love You B. Always Yours, Randy._

Jon's blood was boiling. Brooklyn ripped the card up and threw it away before doing the same with the flowers. Joe and Colby made the decision to leave again once they saw how both tensed. Brooklyn looked back at Jon and saw he was still standing in the same spot.

"Jon, are you okay?"

"I'm going to kill him." Brooklyn sighed and stepped so she was standing in front of him. She cupped his face and pulled it so they were looking at each other, eye to eye.

"Jon I want to be with you. Don't let that note piss you off. You have me, he doesn't and he never will again no matter how hard he tries. I want to be with you."

"I still want to kill him." Brooklyn smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist before he did the same to her.

"Wanna walk me to the gorilla?" Jon nodded, not wanting Brooklyn to be out of his sight with Randy around. They made it to the gorilla and Jon kissed her and stayed with her until her mom came up.

"Hey guys." They both smiled. Jon kissed her once more before heading back to the locker room since Brooklyn would be with her mom.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Why?" Stephanie just shrugged before her music went off. As her mom was doing the first half of the promo, Brooklyn was watching until she felt a presence behind her, knowing just who it was.

"Go away Randy, I'm not in the mood."

"Did you like the flowers?"

"Nope and neither did Jon. You can't send stuff like that to me Randy. We aren't together, hell we aren't even friends."

"I just was telling you how I feel."

"You've made it abundantly clear how you feel and so have I. Its not happening Randy so please leave me alone and let me be happy."

"Not until your back in my arms."

"Like that's going to happen asshole" they both turned and saw Brad walking towards them.

"Unless you want me to make a match for next week with you against all three members of the shield, alone, I suggest you walk away." Randy glared at him but Brad didn't back down. Growling he walked away and Brooklyn sighed.

"Thank you Brad."

"Anytime B. You're up." Nodding, she kissed his cheek before heading out to the ring.

 _Brooklyn sauntered her way down to the ring and stepped inside, smirking at her mother._

" _Brooklyn do yo know why I asked you out here?"_

" _Well since I'm not like most of these divas and actually have a brain, yes I know why you called me out here."_

 _Stephanie smirked._

" _You know you're a lot like me Brooklyn. Both falling in love with men just to make their fathers angry but I'm not going to stand by and watch you turn your back on your family."_

" _Why not you did. Like you said we are alike. The exception is I didn't get drugged and married at some drive in chapel in Vegas." The crowd cheered as her mother scowled_

" _What's the matter mom? Are you angry because I just called you out on your double standard? You did the same thing I did for the man you loved. Except I did it because my parents are a couple of power hungry wolves that only care about "what's best for business" when you're doing the exact opposite. The parents I knew, let everyone speak their mind and not have them beat down for it."_

" _You better watch your mouth. I am your mother."_

" _My mother wouldn't have had an innocent man attacked just because he out performed the so called face of the company and the animal and won the title. My mother wouldn't have ordered the attack that sent Daniel Bryan to the hospital with sever neck injuries. Your not my mother, your just some power hungry, selfish bitch."_

 _The crowd went crazy as Stephanie looked at her smirking daughter in shock._

" _You know a long time ago in this very city, I slapped my mother for disrespecting me. I think we should continue it." Stephanie went to slap her but Brooklyn caught her hand, making the crowd cheer. Brooklyn smirked and let go of the hand before delivering a slap of her own, leaving her mother shocked._

" _As much fun as this mother daughter chat has been, I have to go find my boyfriend. Bye mom, love you." She dropped the mic and rolled out of the ring before holding her belt up and smirking while her mother glared._

She made it back and immediately ran into her father.

"There are you happy, you got to hit one of us." Laughing she hugged him before her mom came back and they hugged.

"Did I hit you to hard?"

"Not at all B. That was fun." Brooklyn nodded.

"I agree. I'm gonna go see Jon before his match."

"Oh there was a change. At the end when they are layed out and we are in the ring, your gonna run out and help them. The fans want to see more of you and Jon."

"So does Vaughn. She wouldn't shut up about him. I think she approves. She wants to know if she can stay with you tonight." Brooklyn laughed and nodded her head.

"Of course she can, just drop her off at the locker room after the show." She kissed both of their cheeks before heading to the locker room.

"Hey guys" she said as she walked in. Jon walked up and wrapped her arms around her, giving her a passionate kiss before pulling her to sit on his lap on the couch.

"Hey baby girl, nice slap out there."

"Thanks, I tried my best."

"Brad came by" Jon said, in a tense tone.

"Oh?"

"Yea, he said he threatened Randy that if he didn't leave you alone, he was going to put him in a handicap match against us. So my question is, what did he want?"

"Same thing he has wanted the past few weeks. I feel like I need to beat it into him with a steel chair." Joe and Colby chuckled while Jon nuzzled her neck. When they left, Brooklyn hung out at the gorilla as she waited for her cue.

"Batista Bomb!" Brooklyn yelped as Dave picked her up in his finisher.

"Put me down David!" Dave just laughed and put her down, earning him a slap in the arm.

"B, how do you feel about slapping me tonight?"

"Two parents in one night. I'm down!" Paul shook his head as his team mates laughed. Randy didn't hide him checking her out, something Paul immediately picked up on.

"I think you need to tested. Well you have a choice. Either me, Dave, or Randy?" Randy looked at him and Brooklyn had to think it over. Randy didn't want to. She may have been tiny, but she packed a hell of a hit and he knew her hits actually hurt.

"I'll take Randy. Don't want people I'm abusing my parents and beating up the old animal over here." Paul laughed, not only for what she said, but because he knew that if presented with the opportunity, she would hit Randy in a heartbeat.

"Alright then its decided. Randy prepare yourself, she hits hard. Just look at her mother's cheek." Brooklyn looked at him horrified.

"I'm kidding B." Brooklyn breathed and glared at her father.

"That's not funny." Paul laughed and Dave pulled her into a hug.

"You need to shave this animal you have growing on your face."

"Its not that bad."

"You look like a caveman." Dave pushed her head, making her laugh.

"Alright boys, we're up. See you out there B." He kissed his daughter's head before leading his team mates out. Brooklyn rolled their eyes as they stepping in the ring and started beating down on the shield. She felt her blood boil when Randy was choosing to go after Jon.

"Alright Brooklyn, your up."

 _Evolution looked to the ramp when Brooklyn's music came on and she came running out and slid into the ring to stand face to face with them._

" _What the hell is wrong with you" she screeched at her father._

" _They need to adapt. Now go backstage." She glared at him before turning around to check on Dean only to be turned back around by Randy._

" _Your father told you to go backstage."Glaring, she slapped Randy across the face as hard as possible, making him let her go. She glared at the other men._

" _Lets go" her father said, not taking his eyes off his daughter. She stared them down all the way until they went backstage and knelt down next to Dean as a referee helped him._

" _Come on babe." She rolled out and walked next to Dean as the referee's helped them to the back._

"Remind me to never get on your bad side darlin." Brooklyn giggled as they made it backstage and to their locker room.

"I highly doubt you will ever make me as angry and pissed as Randy does." Jon smirked and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"You're mine baby and if he says anything else to you, I want you to tell me. Not Brad." Brooklyn would usual hate when someone said she was theirs but when Jon did, butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I promise." Jon nodded and connected their lips once more.

"We gonna have some fun when we get back to the hotel." Brooklyn blushed.

"I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm ready for the sleepover sissy" Vaughn said as she came into the locker room with her parents laughing behind her.

"She has clothes in her bag and we will pick her up when she is ready. Be good for your sister." They each kissed her cheek before walking out.

"I forgot to tell you, Vaughn is spending the night with us."

"Yea I see that. Guess its back to my hand for tonight." Brooklyn gasped at him at hit him in his chest, making him laugh.

"Not in front of my sister." Jon smirked and kissed her once more before going to shower.

"You excited for tonight V?" Vaughn nodded her little head eagerly.

"I've missed you sissy."

"I've missed you too peanut. Maybe when we get to the hotel, we can convince Jon to let us watch a Disney movie." Vaughn's face lit up like the fourth of July sky at night.

"I brought Beauty and the Beast!" Brooklyn laughed.

"Beauty and the Beast it is." As soon as Jon was done, they all grabbed their bags before heading to the rental. When they got to the hotel, Brooklyn and Vaughn changed and settled in her and Jon's room to watch the movie as the boys sat out in the living area.

"Why is she here?"

"She missed Brooklyn and wanted to stay with her."

"Bet that ruined your plans for the night."

"You have no idea." His brother's laughed at the scowl on his face. They all went to bed around midnight and when Jon walked into their room, he saw Brooklyn asleep with Vaughn laying next to her. Luckily, Jon was able to lay behind Brooklyn and wrap his arms around her.

"Good night darlin."

"Night Jon" came her tired voice. He smiled and kissed her shoulder before closing his eyes. Closing his mind off to anything that wasn't related to the beautiful brunette in his arms.

* * *

 **Happy Fourth of July guys! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Jon woke up the next morning from the bright rays of the sun. Groaning he turned over and let out a yell when Vaughn was right in front of him, making the little girl laugh.

"Sissy! I got him up" she yelled as she ran out of the room. He stood up and cracked his back before walking out to the living area and saw Brooklyn sitting on the couch with Vaughn standing next to her.

"Good job peanut. Wanna try Colby next?" Vaughn nodded eagerly.

"Here, take this." Jon gave Vaughn a spray bottle full of water that Brooklyn used on her hair when she put it up. The little girl grabbed it and ran off.

"Morning darlin" he leaned down and kissed her in time for them to hear Colby's yells and Vaughn's giggles. She ran out and jumped in Brooklyn's lap as Colby came out wiping his face.

"Why" was all he said, making them laugh.

"Because she doesn't like you and Jon is the one who gave it to her."

"I hate you all." Vaughn and Brooklyn shrugged. Colby wiped his face before going back in his room.

"Is there anyone else I can get up?"

"You can try Joe but he has a little girl so I doubt it will affect him. How about you go change and we can go get breakfast before getting our hair done."

"Hair?"

"Yea sissy promised she would take me" she said as she jumped off her sisters lap and ran into the bedroom.

"Do you hate me?" Brooklyn laughed and moved so she was straddling him.

"Why would I hate you? Its not like I'm bringing you along I'll just need the rental keys." Jon chuckled and ran his hands up her sides to rest on her hips.

"No way. I've heard about how you drive."

"I'm a good driver!" Jon shrugged while laughing.

"I'm not giving you the keys."

"So what you're telling me is that you want to drive me and my five year old sister to get our hair done and wait in the hair salon while it could take like two hours." Jon groaned, making her smile.

"Maybe, just maybe, I could be convinced to give you the keys." Brooklyn giggled and leaned forward to press their lips together. Jon's tongue swiped at her bottom lip and Brooklyn denied him. Growling, he grabbed her ass making her laugh and open her mouth to allow their tongues to play.

"I'll owe you another one" she said when they broke apart.

"Now your talking baby. Anytime, anywhere I want it, that's the deal."

"Fine but not around any of my sisters or my parents."

"Deal." They kissed again and broke apart when they heard giggling. Looking to the side, they saw Vaughn dressed and ready to go. Brooklyn slide off Jon's lap and brushed her shirt down. Jon checked her out for the first time that morning and saw she was wearing daisy dukes and a plain black tank top.

"Tell Jon bye peanut."

"Bye Jon."

"Bye Vaughn, bye babe." Brooklyn leaned down and kissed him once more before grabbing the keys and her purse and leaving.

"Are they gone" he heard Colby say, making him laugh.

"Yea, they're gone you big baby." Colby glared at him until he noticed something to make him laugh.

"Dude, put that away." Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked down and saw he was hard.

"Fucking tease" he said making Colby laugh again.

/*/

"I think mommy and daddy are going to love you hair V." Vaughn smiled at the purple streaks in her hair. Sure they weren't real but they would do the job to make her parents freak out. They had both just gotten their hair cut and bought fake extensions for Vaughn and a dark blonde wig for Brooklyn.

"Alright peanut, ready to scare mommy and daddy?"

"Totally." Smiling she got out before helping her sister out and heading to their parent's room.

"Remember, don't admit anything until I give the okay."

"Got it" she gave her a thumbs up, making her smile. They got to their parents floor and walked to the room and knocked on the door, only to have it opened by Dave.

"What the hell did you two do" he asked while laughing.

"Got our hair done. What are you doing here David?"

"Me, Randy, and your dad are having a meeting." She rolled her eyes and pushed her way into the room.

"Daddy and mommy look at my new hair" Vaughn said, running into the room. Her parents looked at them both with wide eyes as Dave and Randy laughed. Randy did not hide the appreciating gaze fro Brooklyn as she stepped further into the room.

"Do you guys like it?"

"O-of course we do peanut. Can you go wash up before lunch." She nodded and ran into the bathroom leaving a laughing Brooklyn.

"Are you out of your mind?" That made Brooklyn laugh harder.

"What, mom was blonde once." Stephanie cringed at the thought, having hated her hair when she did it.

"You know you have to get these things approved before you do them." Brooklyn laughed.

"Oh relax its just a wig." She took it off and her brown hair came tumbling down to rest just under her breasts.

"And what about your sister."

"Extensions. Did you really think I was going to let my five year old sister get bright purple extensions." Her parents nodded and she laughed again.

"So what's with the group therapy session, Dave finally have a break down?" Dave playfully glared at her while the others laughed.

"No just going through the scripts for tonight and next Monday. Here, you can take the boys theirs."

"Since when am I delivery girl?"

"Since you tried to be funny." She rolled her eyes and grabbed the packets from her father.

"There's something else too B."

"What?"

"Monday when we are having the fight at the end, one of us is supposed to knock you over. Gotta fake like you're hurt."

"Okay easy enough."

"Well we just thought we would tell you so your boyfriend doesn't go crazy." Brooklyn rolled her eyes at Randy.

"I'll tell him, don't you worry Randal. Bye guys. Bye Vaughn." Vaughn came running out of the bedroom and hugged her sister tight.

"Bye sissy. Tell Jon I said hi."

"I will peanut don't worry." She waved before walking out of the room. She knew Randy had been checking her out, hence her quick departure.

When she made it back to the room, she put the wig back on before opening the door.

"I'm back guys." All looked over at her and eyes widened.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Your face is perfect darlin. What's with the hair?" Brooklyn laughed and walked further into the room.

"I wanted to try something new. Do you guys like it?" All three men stumbled over their words, unsure of what to say since she looked so different. Brooklyn laughed and pulled the wig off.

"God that was a better reaction than what my parents gave." She was laughing so hard, tears were starting to come out of her eyes.

"Where did you even get that?"

"The hair salon. I got Vaughn purple extensions too."

"Good thing, you looked terrible." Brooklyn glared and threw a script at him.

"Ow, what the fuck!" Brooklyn laughed and gave the other two their scripts, nicely.

"Shouldn't be an asshole. These are your scripts for next week. I have to to take a hit next Monday, so don't freak out" she said looking at Jon, who smirked.

"No promises." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and walked into their bedroom. She was bending over, putting her script and wig away, when she felt someone grip her hips and push their groin into her ass.

"Now this gives me some ideas." Rolling her eyes, she stood up and turned around to find a still smirking Jon behind her. He cupped her face and pulled her lips up to his.

"Do you have to be so short" he said. Brooklyn scoffed and hit his stomach.

"Sorry we all can't be 6'4 like some people. Your a good foot taller than me, if you don't like it then don't kiss me."

"Yea, like that will ever happen." Brooklyn let out a yelp as she was suddenly lifted up and her legs were around Jon's waist. She placed her hands on his shoulder's to steady herself.

"There. Much better." He leaned forward and once again pressed their lips together. She felt something poking her thigh and she blushed.

"You and those damn shorts have had me hard since you left."

"Well then I think I should help you take care of it." Jon groaned and kissed her once more. Brooklyn moaned and placed her hands in his curls, giving a gentle tug, earning her a moan.

He placed her on the bed on her back before crawling to settle between her legs.

"W-what about Joe and Colby" she asked breathlessly as he kissed her neck down to her breasts.

"What about em" he asked as he went to pull her shirt off. Brooklyn giggled and did nothing to stop him from completely taking her shirt off.

"God I love you in lace" he said as he groped her through her bra.

"That's why I wear it. Gotta please my man." Jon chuckled and continued his assault on her, Brooklyn moaning when he added his teeth to the mix.

"Hey assholes, you're not the only people in the suite." They both chuckled as they heard Colby yell.

"Guess we'll have to be quiet" he whispered making Brooklyn giggle again.

"Or we can take it to the shower." Jon smirked and tapped his chin like he was thinking. The smirk grew as he stood up and picked Brooklyn up before going into their bathroom. Brooklyn still giggling.

/*/

Brooklyn was walking backstage in her ring gear, a smile on her face. It was Monday night and they were in Chicago for Raw. She was happy because she was able to convince Jon to go out after the show and meet up with Phil and AJ. She hadn't seen Phil since he had left and she missed him. If there was someone else that was like an older brother to her, it was him.

She let out a little yelp as she was suddenly pulled into a room and a hand clamped on her mouth. When the person turned the light on, she saw it was Randy.

"What the fuck Randy? You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry" although the look on his face was anything about apologetic.

"What do you want Randy?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Monday." Randy rolled his eyes and went to place a hand on her cheek but scowled when she slapped it away.

"Yes but this is also they day I first asked you out."

"Ah yes, the day that would lead to four months of me being an idiot. Thank you for reminding me. Can I go now."

"Why. Why won't you give me another chance."

"Because I am with Jon and I am happy. I'm not worrying if what I say is going to set him off in some rage fest. I'm not worrying about whether or not he is going to try and control everything I do. Most of all, I'm not worrying about if he is going to use me. I can't say the same for you. Why do you want me back so bad Randy?"

"Because I love you." Brooklyn shook her head.

"No, no you don't. People don't use the people they are in love with the way you used me."

"I admit, I was an idiot. Brooklyn, you were one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"Is that how you treat the good things in your life? Forget it Randy, its not going to happen." She pushed him away from her and opened the door when she heard him.

"We'll see." She rolled her eyes and left the room, her good mood now ruined. She made her way to catering and immediately spotted Nick and Brad.

"Whoa what's wrong with you. You look like your going to kill someone."

"Fucking Randy doesn't know what fucking no means." Both men tensed.

"What did he want now?"

"Same thing he always fucking wants. Why can't he just let me be happy" she said with a defeated sigh. She could feel the tears pricking her eyes and she angrily wiped them away before they could fall.

"Hey don't cry B. If you want I can talk to your parents about putting him in a handicap match with the shield." Brooklyn laughed as both men pulled her into a hug.

"Sounds fine to me, I'm sure Jon would be happy."

"What would I be happy with?" They all looked up and saw the shield making their way to them. Brad moved and allowed Jon to take his seat next to Brooklyn.

"If Randy was put in a handicap match against you guys." Brooklyn layed her head on Jon's chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

"He bothering you again darlin."

"He always bothers me" she mumbled. Jon ran a hand up and down her back soothingly, coming up with a plan to beat the hell of out Randy tonight. They all hung out until it was time for the main event of Jon versus Randy.

"Promise to be careful" Brooklyn said as they reached the gorilla. Brooklyn would be heading out right before the match started.

"I'm going to beat the hell out of him. I want you to stay near commentary until your spot okay." She nodded and he gave her a passionate kiss before kissing her head and walking away. He was ready to fight and couldn't wait until he could teach the viper a lesson.

Leave his girl alone.

/*/

 _Dean and Randy were standing in the ring when diva by Beyonce went off and Brooklyn came walking out onto the stage. Smirking, she held her divas championship up and walked down the ram, blowing a kiss to Dean as she made her way over to commentary._

" _Hello boys, lovely to see you guys again."_

" _Likewise Brooklyn. What brings you out here."_

" _Stupid question King, she came out here to see her boyfriend compete." Brooklyn smiled._

" _Of course I did. I love Dean, I'm going to support him." She took a deep breath as she watched the two men lock up._

" _What do you think of the announcement of the shield going against Evolution for the second time at Payback."_

" _I think that Evolution is still trying to prove they still are the big dogs around here and they're not. That title now belongs to the shield."_

 _Brooklyn felt her nerves starting up as she saw Randy continually kick Dean in the stomach before being pulled away. He looked over at Brooklyn and winked, making her roll her eyes. Her dad walked over and stood in front of her, making Brooklyn smirk and give a sarcastic wave. Her father scowled at her._

" _Your father doesn't look to happy Brooklyn."_

" _He'll live. He has no room to be mad when him and my mother did the same thing all those years back." She smirked again as Roman walked over to stand toe to toe with her father. As usual, a brawl broke out effectively ending the match. Jon and Randy spilled out in front of her and she stood up and threw her headset off as she yelled at Randy to leave him alone._

 _Randy just pushed her back and picked Jon up only for him to fight back. When he had him on the ground he walked over and checked on his girl._

" _You okay baby?"_

" _I'm fine but go help Seth." He nodded and kissed her head before rolling in the ring to help Seth with Batista. She turned and her eyes connected with Randy's as he stood up and turned around. Brooklyn saw Randy jump out of the way and furrowed her eyebrows until she felt a sharp pain in her stomach._

 _The last thing she heard was her father and Dean calling her name before he blacked out._

/*/

Jon immediately picked Brooklyn up and made his way to the back, ignoring everyone.

"What the hell happened" Stephanie screeched as she saw him emerge from the stage with her unconscious daughter in his arm's.

"Randy moved when he wasn't supposed to" he bit out as he made his way to the trainers. Stephanie opened the door for him and he placed Brooklyn on the table as the doctor checked her over.

"How is she" Paul asked as he ran in, Colby, Joe, and Dave following. Joe feeling terrible since he didn't see her behind Randy and was the cause for her being unconscious.

"She might have a sprained rib or two. As far as the head, I won't know until she wakes up."

"Stephanie, Paul, I am so sorry. I had no idea she was behind him. If I did, I would have done something else."

"We know Joe. Where is Randy, I want an explanation on why he decided to move" Paul growled out, feeling his anger mount for the third generation superstar.

"Last time I saw him, he was going to the locker room." Paul went to move but was held back by Stephanie's hand on his arm.

"Not now Paul, Brooklyn needs us. Randy can wait." Grumbling, he took his place against the wall while Jon stood right by the bed, holding one of her hands while staring down at her.

"If she doesn't come to in a half hour, we are gonna send her to the hospital to get checked. Make sure she didn't hit her head hard or anything."

Stephanie nodded and they all stood around. Colby took Joe out of the room because he looked like he was about to cry.

"I gotta go man, call me tomorrow and let me know how she is doing." Paul nodded and Stephanie hugged Dave before he left the room. Stephanie and Paul watched on as Jon stood next to the table and stroked her hair while holding her hand, both never seeing this side of him before.

It was around the twenty minute mark, when they all heard a groan and Brooklyn moving her head slightly.

"B, honey are you okay?"

"W-where am I?"

"In the trainer's room darlin." Brooklyn opened her eyes slowly and came face to face with Jon, she gave him a small smile before turning her head to see her parents standing on her other side.

They all moved so the doctor could step in and check her.

"How is your head feeling Brooklyn?"

"It hurts but nothing I can't handle. My ribs on the other hand hurt like a bitch." Everyone laughed as she scowled.

"Well it looks like you have two sprained ribs so no wrestling for at least a month."

"A month!"

"Relax B, the tournament will still be going on. Gives you a chance to heal."

"I fucking hate Randy." Jon smirked and kissed the hand he was holding. Paul and Jon held her up as the trainer wrapped her ribs and gave her a prescription for some pain medicines that wouldn't go against the wellness policy.

"Jon, we're are trusting you to take care of her."

"Of course no need to worry. What is going to happen with Randy?"

"I'll deal with Randy. B, call us tomorrow and let us know how you're doing." Brooklyn smiled and gently hugged each of her parents.

"I will promise. I love you guys."

"We love you too." They each kissed her cheek before walking off. Jon grabbed her hand and led her to their locker room so they could get their stuff and go. When the walked in the saw Colby and a still sulking Joe.

"Ah she lives. See I told you Joe, she is a tough bitch, she's fine."

"I'm in no mood Lopez. I will fucking kill you tonight." Colby laughed and did something that shocked everyone, pulled her into a gentle hug.

"For what its worth, I'm glad you're not dead." Brooklyn laughed as they pulled apart.

"I got speared, not shot." She saw Joe looking at her sadly and she sighed before making her way over to him and sat down before hugging him.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I swear I didn't see you."

"I know Joe and I don't blame you. I blame Randy. He saw me standing there and still moved. Its his fault, not yours." He gave her a small smile before Jon helped her stand up.

"Are you guys ready, we gotta stop by the pharmacy before we get to the hotel." They nodded and walked to the car.

"You guys walk to fast" Brooklyn said as she made it to the car.

"You walk to slow." Brooklyn glared at Colby who just laughed and ruffled her hair, earning him a punch to the arm.

"Alright darlin relax, no need to hurt the ribs anymore." He helped her in the car before getting in. They stopped by a twenty four hour pharmacy and were able to get the prescription filled and Jon even bought Brooklyn some of her favorite candy, which earned him a sweet kiss when he got back to the car.

"Bed" he said as they walked into their suite. Brooklyn rolled her eyes and followed Jon into the room they picked as theirs.

"Yes dad, I mean Jon" she said sarcastically making Jon laugh. He helped her change before giving her her pills and some water.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything out there" he said when he joined her in bed.

"Its not any of your guys fault. I only blame Randy. Don't be sorry." Jon smiled and leaned down to press a kiss against her lips.

"What do you think you're dad's gonna do about him."

"Hopefully fire him." Jon laughed and rubbed her back, something he did almost every night before they fell asleep.

"As much as we would both like that, I don't think he'll do that." Brooklyn shrugged, feeling the affects of the medicine starting to kick in.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"I'll always take care of you darlin. Get some sleep okay."

"Okay." They shared one more kiss before Brooklyn got as comfortable as possible and drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

"Ow" Brooklyn mumbled as she woke up that morning. Jon had his hand wrapped around her waist, loosely as to not hurt her. She tried to move but felt a sharp pain shoot through her ribs and she had to stop herself from crying out.

'Fucking Randy' she thought. She tried to move again, this time more slow but that didn't work either.

Jon woke up when he heard a whimper and saw Brooklyn biting her lip, tears in her eyes.

"Baby you okay" he asked in a tired voice. Brooklyn loved his raspy voice, especially in the mornings.

"I-it hurts" she said through gritted teeth, trying to breathe through the pain.

"Let me go get your pills, I'll be right back okay."

"O-okay." Jon kissed her head before softly getting up and walking out to the kitchen. He grabbed her a glass of water and her pills before going back in.

"Here baby." He handed her the pill and helped hold her head up as she took a drink of water and swallowed the pill.

"Thank you Jon." Jon smiled and pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Anything for you darlin. Stay here I'm going to do something to help with the pain." Brooklyn nodded and Jon dropped a simple kiss on her lips before grabbing one of his bags and going into the bathroom.

A few minutes past and the pill was starting to take affect just when Jon walked back out to her.

"Have they kicked in yet?"

"Yea a little. What were you doing in there?" Jon smiled and helped her sit up before helping her stand. He led her into the bathroom where she saw a bath was drawn for her.

"What's this" she asked with a smile.

"A medicated bath. I usually take when I'm feeling sore so I thought it would help." Brooklyn felt a big smile form on her face. She pulled him into a sweet, passionate kiss.

"Thank you. But I won't get in unless you join me."

Jon smirked and helped her undress before taking his shorts and boxers off. He stepped in and sat down before helping Brooklyn in. She slowly sat down between his legs and sighed at how good the hot water felt against her sore ribs.

"Feel good baby?" She nodded and layed her head on his shoulder, smiling when he kissed her head.

"I think I might fall asleep." Jon chuckled and ran his fingers softly over her bruised skin.

"When we get out you can go back to sleep while we hit the gym."

"Can't you stay, we can cuddle." Jon laughed again and couldn't help but nip at her lip that was protruding out when she looked up at him.

"I don't cuddle babe and I never miss a workout."

"Then what do you call what we do every night?" She smirked when he didn't answer.

"That's what I thought." Jon glared at her making her laugh before she turned back around to face front. He ran his hands up her body and to her shoulder's where he started massaging them. Jon knew she was right, they do cuddle every night. Since he had more one night stands then relationships, he never used to be a cuddler. Until now.

When they were done, Brooklyn redressed in a pair of underwear and one of Jon's shirts. Looking at the clock in their room, they saw it was only almost 7:30.

Jon dressed in basketball shorts and a black wife beater before sitting on the bed to tie his sneakers.

"Okay darlin, we should be back around 9:30. If you need me call me okay, we'll be right downstairs."

"Okay. Have fun." Jon smiled and kissed her softly before pulling back. He saw her eyes were getting heavy and knew she would be asleep in no time. Sure enough as soon as he stood up and grabbed his gym bag and turned back around, she was out like a light. Smiling slightly, he kissed her head before leaving with the boys.

"How is she feeling man" Joe asked as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Sore. I'm going to kick Orton's ass when I see him." Both men chuckled but they also knew how serious he was being. Lucky for Jon, he was going to get his wish. As soon was they walked in the gym, Jon immediately tensed at seeing Randy lifting weights.

"Come on Jon don't. You heard Paul, he's going to take care of it." Jon just ignored his friends and put his bag down before walking over to the weights.

"Jon, hey what's up. How's Brooklyn."

"She's fine no thanks to you. What the fuck is your problem."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You knew she was standing there and you still moved. You're lucky I'm not kicking your ass right now."

"I don't think Brooklyn would like that." Growling, Jon took a threatning step forward.

"Jon relax" Colby said as he and Joe ran up to them, all the superstars stopping to see what was happening.

"Leave her the fuck alone. You screwed up and she is my girl now so back the hell off."

"She was mine first."

"Not anymore. I suggest unless you want to be beaten with a chair, you leave her alone."

"Who do you think you are."

"A boyfriend who actually cares for her instead of using her to get a title shot." He said that low enough for only them to hear, he new Brooklyn didn't want many people to know.

Randy stepped up and they were now standing toe to toe.

Joe and Colby stood by Joe's side, daring Orton to try something.

"Watch your fucking mouth" he hissed. Jon smirked.

"Oh, don't want everyone to know how big of a douche you are. Forget it man, she's moved on to bigger and better things." He winked while his brother's laughed and Randy glared.

"Everything okay gentleman?" All turned to see Paul and Dave walking in and Jon immediately saw Randy tense.

"Everything's fine Paul, I was just telling Jon how sorry I was for what I did." Paul looked at him skeptically.

"Well since you knew she was behind you, I doubt that. Come on, we need to talk." Paul walked over to the punching bags and Randy growled before following.

"What do you think is gonna happen?"

"I think he'll get fined."

"I'll take those odds" Dave said, making them laugh as they watched the confrontation between Paul and Randy. What ever Paul was saying, Randy looked pissed and even flinched as Paul raised his voice slightly. They watched as Paul said something else before walking towards them, leaving a pissed off Randy behind.

"What happened?"

"He tried to deny he saw her even though its clear on the video. He was fined and he has a match next Monday against all of you. Me and Dave will conveniently be away on business that week. No Holds Bar, so have fun guys. How is my daughter?"

"She woke up in some pain but she took her pills and took a hot bath. She was sleeping when I left."

"Good, she needs the rest. Have her call me later." Jon nodded

"Of course." Paul nodded back and walked off with Dave.

"Can we work out now before we go back to the whiny woman." Jon glared at Colby and hit him in the head. Joe laughed and followed Jon as he went to the weights.

"Guys wait up!"

/*/

Brooklyn was up moving around in the kitchen to get food when the boys came in.

"See she's up and moving she's fine." Brooklyn rolled her eyes at Colby as Jon walked over to her.

"You're supposed to be resting."

"Sorry but I didn't feel like starving. How was the gym."

"Amazing. Your dad talked to Randy." Brooklyn's eyes widened slightly as Jon helped her sit on the couch and handed her the muffin he had bought for her downstairs.

"Thank you" she said smiling. Jon smiled back and sat next to her.

"So what did dad say to him?"

"He fined him and put him in a handicap match against us Monday." Brooklyn smiled.

"That is awesome. How much was he fined?"

"Don't know your dad didn't say. He wants you to call him sometime today." She nodded and dug into the muffin, smiling when it was her favorite kind. Joe and Colby went into their rooms and Jon and Brooklyn stayed out on the couch.

"Jon?"

"Yea darlin."

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to go home for the next two weeks?" Jon looked down at her.

"Well I would ask why but I would also probably miss you. Like a lot." Brooklyn giggled.

"Well I can't wrestle and I don't need to slow you guys down by barely being able to move so I thought I could go home and rest."

"You wouldn't slow us down."

"Yea I would." Jon rolled his eyes and started tapping his fingers on his leg.

"If that is what you want babe, then go for it. Who would I be to tell you not to go and rest." Brooklyn smiled and was able to pull his head down for a sweet kiss, which Jon quickly deepened. They relaxed for the rest of the day. Brooklyn called her dad and he agreed that she should go and rest up. She was able to book a ticket for the next day to leave.

It was early next morning and Brooklyn was getting ready to leave. Jon insisted on driving her to the airport which made her smile.

"Bye guys." She hugged Joe and Colby goodbye while Jon stood by the door, ready to grab her bags. Truth be told, he was hoping they hit traffic and she missed her plane so she would stay.

"Bye Brooklyn, don't hurry back." Brooklyn laughed and flicked Colby in the forehead.

"Asshole. Bye Joe, keep them in line." Joe laughed as Colby and Jon scowled.

"Don't worry baby girl, I will. We'll see you in two weeks." Brooklyn nodded and grabbed Jon's hand as she stood by the door.

"Ready?" Brooklyn nodded and waved to the boys as they went out the door. Brooklyn noticed how Jon kept tapping his fingers either on his leg or the wheel as they made their way to the airport.

"You can actually go onto into the loading platform. Dad is letting me take the jet back so I'm more comfortable." Jon nodded and pulled in, seeing a large black jet with the WWE logo on it. He parked the car and helped her out before getting her bags for her.

"Thank you for driving me." Jon smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her to him.

"Not a problem darlin. Make sure you rest, I want you back with me in two weeks." Brooklyn smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'm gonna miss you" he said quietly, looking her straight in the eyes. Brooklyn gave him a small smile and played with some of the hair on the base of his neck.

"I'm gonna miss you too but its only for two weeks."

"Anyway I can convince you to send me a nude." Brooklyn giggled again and slapped his chest making him laugh. He leaned down and pressed their lips together again in a passionate kiss.

"Call me when you land okay."

"Okay. Bye Jon."

"Bye darlin." They shared one last kiss before Brooklyn gave her bag to a flight attendant and walked onto the plane. Jon got in the car and watched as the plane started and didn't move until he saw it take off. Sighing, he turned the car on and made his way back to the hotel. Already wishing the two weeks were up.

/*/

Brooklyn was sitting on her couch getting ready to the main event on Raw. It had only six days since she left and she was actually happy to have the time off. She was able to see her other sister's and spend time with them along with her uncle, cousins, and even her grandparents.

She smiled when the shields theme went off and they came down the steps. Jon was wearing his usual shield gear and hoodie. His hair was wet and hanging in front of his eyes, making Brooklyn groan at how good he looked. She couldn't wait to watch them kick Randy's ass.

Her ribs had been feeling better but not by much. She was just getting able to start lifting some of the heavier things in her house without being in to much pain.

Jon started off the match and she couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she watched him beat the living hell out of Randy. Since it was No Holds Bar, all three men got in the ring and started demolishing him.

Brooklyn swore she heard Jon say "stay the hell away from my girl" which made her heart flutter and another smile form on her face. The match ended with Joe spearing him then all three of them triple power bombed him through a table.

Shaking her head, she turned her tv off and went into her bedroom. She had a king sized bed with purple sheets. She had a walk in closet and an en suite bathroom, with a tub and shower. She pulled her covers back and slowly got in. Brooklyn had just settled her head down when her phone went off. Groaning, she reached and picked it up. Her face instantly lighting up when she saw who it was.

"Hey."

"Hey darlin. Did you watch." Brooklyn giggled softly.

"Yea I watched. Great job at kicking his ass." Jon laughed.

"Nobody hurts my girl and gets away with it. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. I was able to pick up some of my some of my laundry baskets without it hurting. You know, baby steps." She heard Jon laugh again and she smiled. She had missed him these past six days.

"Before I forget, have you seen my black shirt? I can't find it." Brooklyn blushed and looked down at the black shirt she was going to sleep in. She had stolen it for two reasons. One, it was comfortable, and two it smelled like him and would hold her over until she saw him again.

"Nope haven't seen it."

Jon smirked and knew she was lying.

"Did you steal my shirt darlin?"

"Maybe. If you look in your bag I left something of mine in return." Jon smirk grew and practically threw everything out of his bag until he came across a pair of purple lace panties.

"Am I forgiven?" She heard him groan and smiled.

"Definitely darlin. I'll be sleeping with these tonight."

Brooklyn laughed and heard him chuckle.

"Well I'll leave you alone. I miss you."

"I miss you too babe. We'll see each other soon though."

"Yea in a week."

"You never know babe." Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows, practically feeling his smirk through the phone.

"What does that even mean."

"Nothing darlin. Get some sleep."

"Okay night Jon."

"Night Brooklyn."

/*/

"What about this one B?" Brooklyn was furniture shopping with her grandmother for new living room furniture. It had been two days and Jon's words were still running through her head.

"Its nice, think they have it in black?"

"Why do you always want black furniture?"

"Because then you can't see the stains if I spill something." Linda laughed as an attendant came up to them.

"Find everything you like?"

"Yea but do you know if this set in black?"

"I will check for you." Brooklyn smiled and the man walked off to the back. Her and her grandma kept walking around to see if there was anything else she would want.

"So grandpa told me you're dating a wrestler. Must run in the family." Brooklyn laughed as they sat down on some random couch.

"So, what's his name?"

"His name is Jon."

"How did you meet? I mean obviously at work." Brooklyn smiled, making Linda smile. She had never seen her granddaughter's face light up like it was right now.

"I ran into him in the hallway and we started talking. Then we were put in the storyline and the rest is history."

"How long has it been?"

"Almost a month."

"How has your father taken the news." Brooklyn laughed and ran a hand through her brown hair.

"He took it well. Him and uncle Shawn did interrogate him though." Linda laughed.

"That's to be expected. When your parents started dating, your grandpa did the same thing." Brooklyn shook her head as she fixed her top. She was wearing a white crop top, light skinny jeans and her black knee high boots. The bruising on her ribs had almost disappeared and she was able to cover the rest with make up.

They looked when the man came back up to them.

"We do have the set in black. Is that the one you want?"

"Yes. When can the have it to my apartment?"

"Friday morning it should come in. If you follow me we can get you paid and on your way." They followed the man to the counter and Brooklyn couldn't help but smile when he asked for her autograph for his daughter.

"You're one of her favorite wrestlers and she would kill me if I didn't get you to sign something." Brooklyn laughed and grabbed a pen as the man slipped her a piece of paper.

"Its no problem. What's her name?"

"Charlie." Brooklyn nodded and wrote on the paper.

 _Charlie, always remember to keep your head up and follow your dreams. Stay Fierce, Brooklyn._

She finished her name and slipped the piece of paper over as she was handed her receipt.

"Have a good day Brooklyn."

"You too sir." Her and Linda walked out the door and got into Brooklyn's car.

"Am I the only one who noticed the man's name who was helping us was Charlie." Brooklyn looked over at her grandmother and started laughing as she pulled out of her spot.

Brooklyn dropped her grandma off at her house before going back to her apartment. When she walked in, she smiled at her doorman.

"Hey George."

"Hello Ms. Brooklyn." Brooklyn smiled warmly at him as she got on the elevator. When she made it to her floor she was digging through her purse for her keys when she saw someone standing by her door with their head down. The person didn't look up when they heard her. As she stepped closer, the man lifted his head up and Brooklyn gasped before running into their arms and pressing their lips together in a fiery kiss.

"W-what, h-how?" Jon laughed and pulled her closer to him.

"What I can't come see my girl?" Brooklyn smiled and kissed him again, making Jon groan and nip her bottom lip before they pulled away.

"I thought you had shows?"

"Your dad let me leave early." It was true. Jon had been in a mood for a week and everyone knew it was because Brooklyn wasn't with him so Paul agreed to let him leave the shows to come see her.

"I missed you" he whispered into her hair as they just stood by her door in each others arms.

"I missed you too. Here, come in." She pulled away and unlocked the door before going in. Jon grabbed his bags and followed while checking her out, his hunger for her mounting.

He tore his eyes away from her ass to look around her place. It was huge compared to his place.

"So what do you think?"

"I expected more pizzazz." Brooklyn laughed and placed her purse on the coffee table.

"I told you, I like the simple things. Follow me." Jon followed her into what he assumed was her bedroom and placed his bags by the closet. He took off his jacket before sitting on the bed, tapping the spot next to him. Brooklyn smiled and sat next to him before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"So how were the shows?"

"Boring. I think Colby missed you."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because he hasn't been making fun of anyone this past week." Brooklyn laughed as Jon moved them so they were laying down.

"How are the ribs?"

"Good. The bruising has gone down and the little bruises that are still there I can cover with make up." She finished her sentence by moving to straddle him.

"And I can move much better." Jon smirked and ran his hands over her bare stomach to settle on her hips.

"I'll be the judge of that." Brooklyn smirked and leaned down to press her lips to his. Jon sat up and wrapped his arms full around her as they continued to make out. Brooklyn opened her mouth and Jon's tongue eagerly started playing with hers.

Brooklyn squeaked when she suddenly heard a rip and her shirt was on the ground.

"You ripped my shirt!" Jon smirked and layed her on her back before crawling over her.

"I'll get you a new one but I need you bad darlin." Brooklyn wasted no time in taking his shirt off. Soon all their clothes were off and Jon was rolling on condom onto his painfully hard member.

"If it hurts, tell me okay."

"Okay" she moaned out as the his tip teased her before he pushed in fully. Both shared a loud moan and Jon stilled to let her get used to it since it had been a week. Her hips started wiggling which told him to start moving. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in.

"Jon" she moaned as he leaned down and kissed her neck. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer and digging her nails into her back.

"You feel so good baby."

He growled when her nails scratched him harder when he thrust into her faster. He was surprised when he was pushed off of her and onto his back. Brooklyn crawled up to straddle him and aligned him with her entrance before swiftly sinking down. Jon groaned at how he felt like he was now deeper inside of her. Both were surprised to see her ribs had not caused any problems at the moment.

'Probably later they will' she thought. The room was filled with the sounds of passionate moans and skin slapping together.

"Oh god I'm close" she moaned. Jon sat up so she was sitting in his lap as she continued to ride him.

"Let go darlin." He reached a hand down to her wet folds and pinched her clit, sending her over the edge.

"Jon" she yelled out as she came. Jon gripped her hips and pumped her up and down faster, seeking his own release.

"Brooklyn" he groaned as he came. Brooklyn collapsed against his chest as she caught her breath. Jon rand his hands over her back as he layed his head on hers, both coming down from their highs.

"You okay" Jon asked as Brooklyn moved off of him to lay down. He layed down next to her and pushed some of her messy hair out of her face.

"Yea, I'm okay. Are you hungry, I can make you something to eat" she said, yawning out the last part making Jon laugh.

"Maybe later darlin. I just want to lay here with you." Brooklyn smiled softly and snuggled into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. Both fell asleep in no time, smiles on their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

"What's up sellout" Brooklyn said as her and Jon walked into the shields locker room. They had gotten word when they were in Hartford that Colby would be turning heel the night after Payback.

"God aren't you supposed to be out for another week?" Jon laughed and Brooklyn smirked at Colby.

"Yea but I was bored and Jon convinced me to come back on the road early. Don't act like you haven't missed me." Colby rolled his eyes but everyone knew he missed their bantering.

"I'm gonna go see Nick. See you guys later." She kissed Jon and yelped when he slapped her ass as she walked out the door. Brooklyn walked to Nick's locker room and knocked before entering.

"Nikky you in here?"

"In the bathroom, be out in a minute." She smiled and settled on the couch, throwing his clothes on top of his suitcase. Nick came out in his ring gear and smiled at his friend.

"Hey B, I thought you weren't coming back until next week."

"Well Jon came and visited me and convinced me to come back."

"I wonder how he did that" he said, wiggling his eyebrows, making her laugh.

"You're an idiot. So how have the shows been?"

"Good. Randy has been sulking around since your dad let the shield beat him to a pulp."

"He deserved it." Nick laughed and sat down next to her, Brooklyn put her feet in his lap and laughed when he pushed them off, only for her to put them back up.

"How are your ribs?"

"Better. I'm moving a whole lot better. Just ask Jon."

"Ew Brooklyn!" Brooklyn laughed and flicked him in the nose. They hung out until the start of the show. There was a knock on the door and Nick got up to find Jon.

"Is Brooklyn here?"

"Nope, she said something about running off with Brad to get married. Don't take it to hard." Brooklyn scoffed and jumped off the couch and slapped his head.

"You're an idiot. What's up" she said turning her attention to Jon.

"I just came to find you. You left your phone in the locker room. Hungry?"

"Yea I could eat. Bye asshole."

"See ya slut." Brooklyn hugged him before taking Jon's hand and heading to catering.

"Has prank week started darlin?"

"No why?" Jon laughed and took something off her back before showing it to her. It was a sign that said "I suck" on it.

"I think Nick just started it." Brooklyn laughed and grabbed the sign, throwing it in the trash. They grabbed their food before heading to an empty table.

"Did you like Hartford?"

"Yea. It was nice than I thought it would be. I especially like your bed. Its soft and sturdy." Brooklyn blushed as Jon laughed. They ate their food before making their way back to the locker room before Jon's match.

"I want you to stay in here darlin. Randy is probably still pissed and I don't want him near you."

"Okay. See you in a bit." She leaned up and pressed their lips together. Jon broke it and smiled at her before leaving to find the guys. Brooklyn sighed and sat down, watching the match. She smiled everytime Jon got into the ring. He loved how crazy he would become and it turned her on.

There was a knock on the door and she stood up to find Nick standing there.

"You're a dick." Nick laughed and walked in the room.

"Oh come on, its just a joke."

"Yea well consider prank week started. What are you here for?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out tonight. Movie night?"

"Sounds good to me. I miss our sleepovers."

"Well if you weren't so on the "I'm in love" train, we would have more." Brooklyn laughed and they sat on the couch.

"Will you take a picture of me?" Nick nodded and Brooklyn handed him her phone before standing up and walking over to the monitor. When they got a close up of Jon, Brooklyn made it look like she was kissing his cheek.

"Does it look good?"

"Yup, and a little weird." Brooklyn laughed and looked at the picture loving it. She posted it to Instagram with the caption _Supporting My Man_.

The match ended soon after and the men cam back to the room, Jon going to wrap his arms around her but she moved away.

"No way, you're sweaty."

"You hurt my feelings darlin." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and dodged out of they way when he lunged for her. She hid behind a laughing Joe, using him as a shield but not touching him because he was also sweaty.

"Save me Joe."

"Anything for the princess." Brooklyn laughed.

"Brooklyn you want to go?"

"Where are you going" Jon asked as he tried pulling Brooklyn to him while she held onto Joe's arms to stop herself. Jon laughed and gave one last tug, finally pulling her to his chest.

"I'm spending the night with Nick."

"That works out good since we are going out."

"You are" Jon nodded while keeping his grip on his squirming girlfriend who was trying to get off his sweaty body.

"Yup. One last time before Colby can't travel with us anymore."

"Fucking sellout" Jon said, making everyone laugh except Colby who glared. Nick left to grab his bags while the shield and Brooklyn grabbed their bags.

"I'll see you later." Jon nodded and lean down to give her a gentle kiss.

"Have fun."

"You too. No strippers" she said teasingly, making Jon laugh as he walked her to Nick's car.

"I have no need for strippers when I have you darlin. I'll come get you in the morning okay."

"Sounds good." They shared one last kiss before Brooklyn put her bags in the trunk and got in the car. She waved as they pulled away.

"You two make me sick." Brooklyn laughed and turned up the radio when Drunk In Love started playing.

/*/

"Alright B, its over."

"Are you lying to me?" Nick laughed.

"No I promise its really over this time." Brooklyn slowly pulled her hands away from her face and saw the credits rolling to Insidious.

"Why did you make me watch that."

"So you'd be less of a baby. It wasn't even that scary." Brooklyn snorted and finished off her Sour Patch Kids. It was one in the morning and they had just finished their third movie.

"I think its time for bed." Brooklyn yawned and nodded. They turned off the tv and crawled into bed. They were laying down for about five minutes before they heard yelling in the hallway and a knock on the door.

"What the hell" Nick said as both he and Brooklyn stood up from the bed. Nick walked over and saw Colby standing there, laughing.

"Colby what are you doing here?"

"We uh, need your help Brooklyn." Brooklyn could smell the alcohol and stepped out in the hallway to see Joe trying to restrain Jon, who was yelling.

"I want Brooklyn!"

"Jon shut the fuck up." Brooklyn laughed and looked back at Colby who was leaning against the wall, half asleep.

"Jon shh" she said as she walked up to them. Jon looked at her and smiled lazily.

"Hi darlin." Brooklyn laughed, smelling both beer and cigarettes on him.

"Anyway you can help here B? He said he wasn't leaving until you came with us." Nick laughed and Brooklyn blushed. She went in and grabbed her bags before walking back out.

"Sorry I can't stay Nick."

"Its alright B. Call me tomorrow, we can go get lunch or something." Brooklyn nodded and hugged him before walking over to Jon who immediately pulled her to him.

"Come on babe, lets get you to the room." Jon smirked as Brooklyn started leading him down the hall to their room, thanking her lucky stars they were on the same floor as Nick.

"I wanna rip your clothes off right here" he said, slurring his words slightly, making her shake her head while a blush covered her cheek. She waited by the door while Jon kept trying to stick his hand down her shirt.

"Jon stop" she said, but only heard him laugh. Joe came up with a still sleeping Colby against him. He unlocked the door and Jon picked Brooklyn up surprisingly well for being drunk and walking into their room. He stumbled through the door and ended up falling, but not before throwing Brooklyn on the bed.

"Jon are you okay?" She just heard him laugh as she helped him stand up. She closed the door and turned back around only to be caught in a searing kiss which she would have enjoyed had it not been for the taste of cigarettes on his tongue mixed with beer.

"God your so fucking sexy" he slurred, trying to take her shirt off.

"No not tonight Jon, you're drunk."

"Only a little" he slurred again, holding his thumb and pointer finger up to indicate a little. Brooklyn just shook her head but couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face from him being so adorable.

"A lot you mean. Come on lets go to bed."

"What a wonderful idea" he said advancing towards her. Brooklyn shook her head and moved before grabbing his hand and sitting him on the bed.

"Tell you what. If you lay down and go to sleep, I'll owe you another one. Anytime, anywhere." Jon smirked as Brooklyn took his shoes and socks off. She unsnapped his jeans and pulled them down, almost groaning when his erection sprang free. She slipped his jeans off and threw them on his suitcase before standing up and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Will you lay with me" he asked as she pushed his shirt off his body and threw it with his jeans.

"Of course I will. If you promise not to try anything." Jon smiled lazily.

"Scouts honor." Brooklyn smiled and got in the bed as Jon pulled her to his chest.

"Night Jon" she said closing her eyes.

"Night baby, I love you" he slurred out. Brooklyn's eyes snapped open and looked up to see Jon fast asleep.

/*/

Brooklyn woke up before Jon that morning, feeling exhausted. She hadn't fallen asleep until about four in the morning, Jon's words running through her head until she forced herself to shut her brain off.

She rolled over and looked to see it was eleven in the morning, meaning both her and Jon missed going to the gym. Brooklyn sighed and turned back to see Jon still fast asleep. She kissed his cheek before getting up and going to the bathroom. Before going in, she grabbed a fresh set of clothes.

Turning on the shower, she shed her clothes and stepped in, sighing when the warm water instantly relaxed her. She grabbed her green apple shampoo and washed her hair. She had just rinsed it out when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"You should still be sleeping."

"How could I when my incredibly sexy girlfriend is in here." Shaking her head she turned around and saw the dark circles under Jon's eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've felt worse. How bad was I?"

"You were very horny. Kept trying to stick your hand down my shirt." Jon smirked and pulled her closer to him to kiss her head.

"To be fair, I do that when I'm sober. Anything else?"

"Nope." She didn't want to tell him what he said on the off chance it was only because he was drunk and she didn't want to make him feel obligated to say it if he really didn't mean it.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, backing her against the shower wall.

"I'm sorry I ruined your movie night." Brooklyn smiled and pushed his wet curls out of his face.

"Its okay. I like sleeping with you better anyway although Nick doesn't try to stick his hand down my shirt all the time."

"He better not." Brooklyn laughed and kissed him again. They showered together before getting out and getting dressed. They walked out to the living room hand in hand, to se Joe and Colby sitting at the table. Colby had dark sunglasses on and sipping a large cup of coffee.

"Hiya Colby!" Brooklyn said loud and chipper, earning a groan from not only Colby but Jon as well.

"I still have a hangover to darlin. Tone it down a bit."

"Nu uh, when I had a hangover you guys were loud as hell. This one woke me up with his obnoxious laugh. Payback." Jon rolled his eyes before grabbing her hand and leading her out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought I would take you to breakfast to make up for last night." Brooklyn smiled and kissed his cheek when they stepped into the elevator. They walked to a small cafe a block away and sat outside considering it was nice.

"So, do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember trying to stick my hand down your shirt. I remember you saying if I went to bed, you would owe me another one."

"You would remember that." Jon laughed. Brooklyn bit her lip and stirred her straw in her iced tea.

"Anything else?" Jon thought about it for a minute before shaking his head no.

"Nope, the rest is a blur. I didn't say anything stupid or offensive did I?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"Nope, you're good." Jon smiled and kissed the hand he was holding. Brooklyn felt her heart break a little but she knew he probably wouldn't remember. They ate their food and Jon took her to walk around town before they had to head back and get ready to leave for the show.

"How would you guys feel if we got a bus?"

"Well I would fucking hate you since I can't go on it."

"Sucks to suck sellout I was talking to you. Joe, Jon what do you guys think?" They were in the car and Brooklyn was getting uncomfortable not only from the space but because she didn't have room to spread out to take some pressure of her still aching ribs.

"I think it would be nice to have space to stretch out." Brooklyn smiled at Joe and looked at Jon.

"What about you Jon?"

"I'm good with it, but we get the bedroom." Brooklyn laughed and nodded.

"Okay, I'll talk to dad. And Colby, I'm sure we could work something else so you could ride on it sometimes too." Colby smiled at her in the rear view mirror. They made it to the arena and as soon as their bags were in the locker room, Brooklyn pulled Jon off.

"Where are we going darlin?"

"To get revenge on Nick. I know he's not here yet." She took him to Nick's locker room and shut and locked the door.

"What did you have in mind darlin?" Brooklyn smirked and walked over to him running her hand down his stomach to the button of his jeans.

"I could use another shower, how about you?" Jon smirked and Brooklyn mirrored his expression before stepping back and pulling her dress off as she walked into the bathroom. She heard Jon growl before she felt herself being turned around and pulled into a passionate kiss.

She pulled his shirt off and threw it out the open door as the kiss grew deeper and hotter. Jon dropped to her knees in front of her and nudged her legs apart.

"You're so wet baby." Brooklyn groaned at how sexy his voice was. He pulled her soaked panties down before kissing up her legs, loving how they shook just from the touch of his lips. He slowly licked up her slick folds, making Brooklyn moan out. Brooklyn could only watch as Jon ate her out, which just turned her on even more.

"Are you gonna cum for me darlin."

"Yes" she moaned out as she felt her release coming. She lost it when Jon nipped her clit with his teeth, making her yell out as her orgasm washed over her. She was catching her breath as Jon stood up and took her bra off before stripping off the remainder of his clothes. He picked her up and led her to the shower where he turned it on and adjusted the temperature.

Jon aligned himself with her entrance but stopped just before entering her.

"Damn it."

"What?"

"I don't have a condom."

"I'm on the pill." Jon looked at her wide eyed.

"Since when?"

"Since I got the prescription filled before we left. You're good." Jon smirked and thrust into her, making her moan loudly. The shower was filled with grunts, moans, and skin slapping together. Jon couldn't get over how good she felt without him wearing a condom.

"Oh god don't stop, don't fucking stop" she said, making Jon smirk. Seems they were both enjoying no condom.

After a few more powerful thrusts, they both came. Brooklyn felt his hot seed fill her, causing her orgasm to stretch out. They kissed passionately as Jon pulled out and set her on her feet.

"Do you think he'll realize?"

"Yup, I'll be sure to tell him if he doesn't." Jon smirked and kissed her again before they washed off and got back in their clothes. Brooklyn wrote a note and left it on the table before grabbing Jon's hand and leaving.

"What did you write?"

"I thanked him for being late and giving me and you a room for some privacy. I can't wait to see him freak out."

"You're evil. Its kind of hot." Brooklyn laughed and snuggled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked back to the locker room.

"Can you walk me to dad's office?" Jon nodded and turned down a hall before they stopped in front of the door marked McMahon.

"I'll see you back in the locker room." Jon nodded and kissed her lips and head before walking off. Brooklyn knocked before entering, smiling when she saw her mom.

"Hey mom." Stephanie smiled and got up to give her daughter a hug.

"Hey B. How are you feeling honey?"

"Okay. They aren't as bad anymore but they have their days when they hurt." Stephanie nodded as they sat down on the couch.

"Did you like your surprise?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Yea. Remind me to thank dad for letting him leave."

"Well we both know how happy he makes you and you him. I think you got keeper B." Brooklyn smiled and blushed.

"Can I tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong its just last night Jon was drunk and as we were laying down he said he loved me." Stephanie's eyes widened slightly.

"Wow. Okay. Does he remember?" Brooklyn shook her head and bit her lip.

"No and I don't know if I should tell him or not. What if it was just the alcohol talking?"

"Brooklyn, relax. I always think about alcohol as being the truth teller. Get a person drunk enough and they are bound to tell the absolute truth because their brain isn't as good at the time. Maybe he wasn't lying. The question is though, do you feel the same?"

Brooklyn thought about it before nodding.

"Yea. I think I am."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Brooklyn left her mom's office and started back to the locker room. She knew that she should tell him but something in her told her not to that it was to early. Probably because of the fact she told Randy she loved him about a month in and look what happened then.

She recalled her mom's words moments before she left.

" _Love has no time limit B. It may take months, days, or years. It all depends on the connection you two share and you two share a special one."_

Brooklyn sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She was just about to turn the corner when she heard her name being called.

"Brooklyn, wait!" Looking, she saw the Bella twins walking up to her. She smiled at them warmly.

"Hey girls, what's up?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to go to catering with us. We feel like we haven't hung out in a while." Brooklyn nodded. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be back in the locker room yet when she didn't have complete control of her thoughts at the moment.

"Sure." The smiled and all linked arms before walking the opposite way.

"So how has everything been Brook? How are you and Jon?" Brooklyn smiled as they all sat down at an empty table with their plates.

"Things are really good. I don't think I have ever had so much fun with someone before."

"Aw that's so cute." Brooklyn blushed while Nikki and Brie laughed.

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"Of course."

"When did you know you when you were in love with John and Bryan?" They both looked at her wide eyed before Nikki smiled.

"Are you in love with Jon?"

"Yea I think I am. Last night when he was drunk he told me he loved me but I don't know if I should tell him. I mean what if he didn't mean it?" Brooklyn dropped her eyes in sadness just thinking about it. What if he just said it because he was drunk?

"Aw Brooklyn." Brie and Nikki pulled her into a group hug.

"You never know unless your try Brook. For all you know, he could be in love with you too but he to is afraid of telling." Brooklyn nodded and wiped her eyes before any tears could fall.

"Yea you guys are right. I'll figure a way to tell him." They smiled and hugged again when Brooklyn caught something out of the corner of her eye. Randy had just walked into catering. He spotted her and gave her a warm smile and a wink Brooklyn rolled her eyes and turned to her two friends.

"I'm gonna go find him. See you guys later." She hugged each of them before walking out of catering. She heard someone running behind her and just assumed it was a tech running around. That is, until she was pulled in behind some equipment boxes.

"What the fuck."

"Relax its only me."

"Jesus Christ Randy get it through your fucking head. Leave me alone."

"Oh come on. I can't see how my girl is feeling."

"No you can't, for two reasons. One, its your fault I'm hurt in the first place. Two, I'm not your girl." Randy rolled his eyes and went to cup her face with his hand but Brooklyn slapped it away. She noticed where they were and a sudden flashback hit her.

 _Brooklyn was sitting in catering with Nattie when she saw Randy walk in. They had been secretly seeing each other for a few weeks now and Brooklyn was at her happiest. Randy looked at her and smiled before winking._

" _Brooky you okay?" Brooklyn shook her head and looked back at her friend._

" _Yea I'm fine. Just staring off into space." Nattie nodded and they continued talking about their upcoming plans for the weekend. Brooklyn's phone buzzed and she pulled it out to see a text from Randy, asking to see her in the hallway._

" _Hey Nat, I gotta go. My parent's need to see me. See you later?"_

" _Yea, of course." She smiled and hugged her friend goodbye before leaving. She was walking down the hall when suddenly a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her behind some equipment boxes._

 _She looked up and saw Randy's smirking face._

" _Jesus Randy you almost scared me." Randy laughed quietly and leaned down to nuzzle her neck._

" _Sorry baby" he said, as his lips ghosted over her skin, making her shiver._

" _I love you Brooklyn" he said into her neck. Brooklyn's eyes widened and pushed him back away from her to look him in the eye._

" _What?"_

" _I love you. I know it may be a little soon but these past few weeks have been amazing. I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life." Brooklyn smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

" _I love you too Randy."_

"Do you remember what happened here?" Randy's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yea you lied to my face. Now if we are done going down memory lane, I need to go find Jon." She went to leave but Randy pulled her back.

"I never lied to you about loving you B. What I said that day was all true."

"Yea like I fucking believe that."

"Well you should. I love-."

"I don't care Randy. Because I don't love you. Not anymore. Go find someone else to harass."

"Oh and I supposed you love Jon." Brooklyn felt her anger rising.

"Yea as a matter of fact I do. He treats me a hell of a lot better then you ever did. He treats me as an equal, not some fucking toy that you can mess with to get what you want. Do you know how bad you hurt me Randy?" A look of shame crossed Randy's face before it quickly disappeared.

"I never meant to hurt you. We belong together B. We could be the new power couple of the company like your parents were and still are. We can have that."

"Well I don't want that. Not with you. I need to go." She ripped herself away from him and made her way back to the locker room. By the times she made it back, her anger had disappeared and her nerves had set in once again.

She opened the door and saw no one but Jon in there. He was doing push ups and Brooklyn bit her her lip. She didn't know how long she stood there until Jon looked up and smirked at her.

"Enjoying the show darlin?" Brooklyn blushed and Jon laughed as he stood up and fixed his gear.

"Yup. Who knew my boyfriend was so hot." Jon laughed and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Where have you been babe?"

"The Bella's and I went to catering to get some food and to talk."

"And what about the bus?"

"Mom said she would talk to dad and grandpa." Jon nodded and leaned down to give her a sweet kiss. He backed her up against the wall and kissed all the way down to her neck. Brooklyn let out soft moans as he nipped, sucked, and licked her neck. They heard the door open and Nick yell.

"You two are like horny dogs." Jon chuckled and placed on last kiss on her neck before pulling back. They looked at Nick to see a disgusting look on his face along with the note Brooklyn left for him in his hand.

"I see you found our note."

"Yea. You two are fucking disgusting. Do you know that after I found it, I had to put my bags on top of a table since I don't know where you did it. I fucking afraid to use my shower." Brooklyn and Jon were laughing. Brooklyn leaned on Jon as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Good because that's where we did it" Jon said. Nick's eyes widened and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"I fucking hate you two" he said before he left the room. Jon laughed and wiped Brooklyn's tears away.

"Oh god that was great" she said as she caught her breath. Jon nodded and they found themselves staring at each other.

"What" Brooklyn asked, suddenly feeling shy.

"Nothing. You were staring at me earlier so I thought I would return the favor." Brooklyn blushed and Jon smirked. Brooklyn's thoughts were racing and she knew she had to tell him how she felt and what he said.

"Jon, have any of your memories come back from last night?"

"No why?" Brooklyn took a deep breath. She felt her hands start to shake and her heart start to race.

"Did you lie to me? Did I say something stupid?" Brooklyn smiled and shook her head.

"No, well it wasn't stupid to me. You uh, you told me you loved me." Jon looked at her wide eyed for a minute.

"I-I did?" Brooklyn nodded and bit her lip.

"I uh just thought I should tell you. I love you. I love you Jon and I don't know if what you said was just because you were drunk but I know that I have to tell you how I feel." Jon just looked at her, mouth hung slightly open. It was silent and Brooklyn felt tears in her eyes.

"Are you going to say anything Jon?" When he didn't, Brooklyn felt like curling up somewhere and crying.

"I um, I'm gonna go walk around for a bit. I'll see you later." She walked away and Jon just stood in his spot. He was in shock. He didn't know how long he stood there until Joe and Colby came back.

"Dude, you okay. We just saw Brooklyn and she looked like she was about to cry." That snapped Jon out of his haze and he turned to his brothers.

"She did?" They both nodded.

"What the hell happened?"

"She, she told me I told her I loved her last night when I was drunk. Then she told me she loved me." Both men got smirks on their faces.

"So what did you say to her back?"

"Nothing" he said, almost a whisper. Their smirks immediately fell.

"What?" Jon sighed and felt his anger rise at himself.

"I didn't say anything. I stood there like a fucking dear in headlights. I mean, isn't it a little early to be in love."

"No, its not. I knew I was in love with Gal after two weeks. Your telling us, you're not in love with that girl." Jon just looked at them and couldn't answer, knowing they were right. He was in love with Brooklyn.

"I need to go fix this." He went to go out the door, but Joe stopped him.

"Not now, we have a match. I would do it at the hotel. You know privacy." Jon nodded and started tapping his fingers against his collarbone, something he did when he was agitated.

"I'm so fucking stupid."

"No arguments here. Lets go." Jon glared at Colby who just laughed as they made their way the top of the stairs. Jon just wanted the show to be over so he could go find his girl and tell her how he really felt.

/*/

Brooklyn was writing Jon a note as Nick kept look out. She decided that he probably wanted some space, if his reaction earlier was any indication, so she decided to catch a ride back to the hotel with Nick.

"B, I think you're over reacting. He was probably just in shock."

"Even if he was, I just want to give him some space. Let him think it through and all." Nick just rolled his eyes but knew Brooklyn's worries were deeper down. He knew that she has been hesitant to share her feelings with anyone since Randy and for Jon not to say or do anything, hurt her.

"Okay, I'm done. Can we go?" Nick nodded and grabbed his bags while Brooklyn grabbed hers and they left.

"I still think you should stay."

"No because things might be awkward and I already want to cry."

"You know B, not every guy is going to be like Randy. I don't think anyone can beat his level of stupidity." He got the reaction he was looking for when Brooklyn let out a little laugh.

"I know but since this is my first relationship since him, its kind of hard to just forget everything." Nick nodded and hugged his friend before starting the car and pulling away.

/*/

The shield made it back to the locker room and as soon as they stepped in, Jon immediately noticed something was different.

"What the hell."

"What?"

"Brooklyn's bags are gone" he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Dude, you messed up big time."

"Yea I fucking know that Lopez" he said through gritted teeth while picking up the note that had Brooklyn's neat handwriting on it.

 _Jon, I rode back with Nick to the hotel since he had the night off. I wanted to give you some space. I'll see you later, Brooklyn._

He crumpled the note and threw it across the room before grabbing his change of clothes and going into shower. He showered in record time and walked back out in a pair of basketball shorts and plain black t-shirt.

"Do you guys mind if I take the rental?"

"No, we can catch a ride with Ceasaro."

"Yea, go tell the little pain in your ass how you feel." Jon glared at Colby, who received a slap to the back of the head from Joe. Jon grabbed the keys and his bags before running out to the car. He was thankful the hotel was only two blocks away. When he made it, he ran up to their room and opened the door before running to his and Brooklyn's room.

Nothing.

Her bags were there but she wasn't. He checked the bathroom and the other bedrooms. Still nothing. He tried calling her phone but it went straight to voice mail. Punching the wall, he walked out and ran down to Nick's room.

"What?"

"Hey uh, have you seen Brooklyn?" Nick nodded and stepped forward.

"Yea, I brought her back and she went to your room. I haven't seen her since. For the record, I told her to stay at the arena. I understand what must have been going through your head, but after what she went through, Brooklyn doesn't quite understand. All she had was Randy and we all know what happened there."

"I know so thats why I need to find her so I can fix everything. Have any idea where she might be?"

"Sometimes when she can't sleep, she'll go down to the pool and just sit there. I would try there."

"Thank you Nick, I owe you one."

"Well that one can be to never have sex in my locker room again." Jon laughed and nodded. He ran off to the elevator and hit for the ground floor. As soon as the doors opened, he followed the signs to the pool. When he walked in, he looked around. No one was there until he found who he was looking for.

Brooklyn was sitting on the side of the pool with her feet in, staring out the window. She heard someone come in and walk over to her. When that person sat down with, she instantly knew who it was by the smell.

"I'm assuming Nick told you where I was?" Jon sighed and slipped his shoes and socks off before putting his feet in by Brooklyn's.

"Yea he did. You could have stayed babe."

"I know, just didn't want things to be awkward."

"Things are only awkward because I'm an idiot. I'll admit, you caught me off guard. I never knew that feelings like that could come so fast. But what I do know, is that I feel the same way." Brooklyn turned her head to look at him, seeing he was staring right at her.

"Really?" Jon nodded and interlocked their hands together.

"Yea really. Baby, you gotta understand, I will never do what Randy did. Me saying I love you right now, is me meaning it with all my heart." Jon reached a hand up and wiped Brooklyn's tears away that she didn't even know fell.

"I'm sorry I left. I just thought you would want some space to think."

"I don't want to think Brooklyn. I don't need space, I need you baby. Only you." Brooklyn gave him a water smile and leaned over, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Jon cupped her face as his tongue mangled with hers when she opened her mouth.

"Lets try this again. I love you Brooklyn."

"I love you too Jon." Jon smiled and kissed her again before standing up.

"Jon do you have your phone on you?" HE patted his shorts pockets.

"No I must have left it in the room why?" He wasn't fast enough and he suddenly felt cold water surround him. He resurfaced and saw Brooklyn laughing hysterically.

"What the hell babe?" Brooklyn just shrugged, a smirk on her face. Jon got a smirk of his own as he got out of the pool and advanced towards her.

"Jon, don't I have my phone."

"Nice try darlin, but your phone is right there." She looked over and saw her phone on the table by the pool where she had put it when she first got down there. She looked back to Jon and took off. Jon unfortunately was faster and caught her, picking her up bridal style.

"Please Jon, I'm sorry" she said, a laugh escaping her lips.

"I'm sorry to babe" he said as he dropped her in the pool. Brooklyn resurfaced and gasped before coughing.

"I hate you" she said, making Jon laugh before he jumped in on his own, splashing her. He came back up and wrapped his arms around her waist. They played around until a manager came in and told them they had to leave. When they got into the room, they saw Joe and Colby playing Call of Duty. When they noticed them, they started laughing.

"What the hell happened to you two?"

"Jon pushed me in the pool."

"No, not happening darlin. She pushed me in the pool so I threw her in as payback." They just laughed and Jon led them back to their room. They showered together and changed into their pajamas, climbing into bed.

"I love you" Brooklyn said, covering her mouth as a yawn escaped her.

"I love you too." Brooklyn smiled and they kissed passionately before Jon pulled her to lay her head on his chest. His heartbeat lulled her to sleep and Jon layed there, running his finger threw her hair.

He never knew he could care someone and feel this way with anyone. But here he was, completely in love with the girl laying with him. Being in love was new for both of them. Jon because he usually just had one night stands, and Brooklyn because the love she thought she had with someone else, turned out to be false.

Jon sighed and moved them so he was laying flat on his back with a sleeping Brooklyn on his chest.

"Whatever your doing to me, keep doing it darlin. I love you Brooklyn." He kissed her head before closing his eyes, and falling into a peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

"Jon stop" Brooklyn giggled. Jon just laughed and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. They had to get up and get ready for the gym but Jon was refusing to let her up.

"Come on, lets stay in."

"This coming from the man who told me he never misses a workout." Jon smirked and kissed her again.

"I can always miss one" he said, rolling his hips into hers. He was extra horny this morning since they told each other that they loved each other.

"You missed on yesterday since you slept in until eleven. Come on, Joe and Colby are probably waiting for us." She went to get up but Jon pulled her back down and onto his chest.

"I love you" he said, looking at her ocean blues. Brooklyn smiled and cupped his face with her hands.

"I love you too." She leaned down and kissed him before they both got up and changed. She chose to wear black spandex capris, a blue tank top. She was bending over, tying her shoes when Jon grabbed her ass.

"Watch it Good" she said as she stood up straight. He was wearing black basketball shorts and a gray t-shirt with a black hat on his head.

"Then don't tease me Levesque."

"Tease you? I was tying my shoes." Jon laughed and picked up his gym bag before handing hers to her.

"Can I wear your hat?"

"Nope." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and they walked out to the living room.

"About fucking time you two love birds got out here."

"Oh give me a fucking break Lopez, it was like five minutes."

"Try twenty. I wanted to get to Crossfit early." Brooklyn raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Crossfit?"

"Yea that's where we are going today. You didn't tell her?" They all looked at Jon who was whistling.

"Nope slipped my mind. Don't worry darlin, it'll be fun."

"I fucking doubt it" she grumbled as they walked out of the room and to the elevator.

"Don't be such a baby, its not that bad." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and snuggled into Jon's side. When they made it to the rental, they threw their bags in the trunk before Brooklyn grabbed the keys from Colby.

"I'm driving" she said as she walked over to the driver's side.

"Oh no way. We've heard about your driving."

"Oh fuck off sellout, my driving is fine."

"You're not driving."

"Yes I am."

"Jon" they both said, turning to look at the two men who were laughing at their antics.

"Come on babe, I like having you in the back with me."

"Please" she said, sticking her bottom lip out and widening her eyes in a pout face.

"Oh dude, good look with that one." Jon shook his head as Joe laughed.

"Please" she said it a little voice. Jon groaned and Colby rolled his eyes.

"Don't be affected by that Jon, tell her she can't drive." Brooklyn made her lip start trembling and even Colby knew Jon was a goner.

"Fine, whatever drive. But if we die, I'm going to be pissed." Brooklyn let her look go and smiled triumphantly.

"Thank you." She got in and heard Jon yell shotgun, making the his brother's groan.

"How did you learn to make that face baby girl?"

"Mom taught me when I was younger to use on my grandpa, uncle, and dad. How do you think I convinced my dad to let me wrestle."

"He didn't want you to wrestle?" Brooklyn shook her head as she pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

"Nope, he couldn't handle if his little girl got hurt. I told him to suck it up, I was a big girl." The men laughed as Jon interlaced his hand with hers and kept them on the middle console. They made it to the gym without any incidents and Brooklyn shot them a smirk.

"Not as bad as you guys thought huh." They all rolled their eyes and they grabbed their bags before heading in. Jon held the door opened and as Brooklyn passed, she took his hat from him and placed it on her own head.

"So what do we do?"

"We have our daily workouts to complete. Since your new, yours will be different from ours." Brooklyn nodded before frowning when Jon stole his hat back. She stuck her tongue out at him, making her laugh.

"So are you ready?"

"I guess. But if I pass out, you two are dead and you are cut off for a week" she said, pointing at Jon who rolled his eyes. They started their workout and the men started cheering Brooklyn on to finish her push ups.

"Come on guys, I'm tired."

"Only ten more darlin. If you finish, I'll go and buy some tea."

"From Starbucks?" They laughed and Jon nodded. Brooklyn weakly finished her push ups before collapsing on the floor, her arms giving out.

"I'm dead to the world."

"Oh don't be such a baby, your fine. You get used to it." She turned her head to glare up at Colby, who laughed. Jon helped her up and let her lean on his side for support.

"I-I can't feel my arms." The men laughed and picked up their bags, Jon getting Brooklyn's as they left to go back to the car.

"Still wanna drive" Colby said smugly.

"Fuck you sellout." Jon helped Brooklyn into the car and got in next to her while Joe got in the driver's seat and Colby got shotgun. Like he promised, they stopped by Starbucks and he bought her a Iced Tea Lemonade in the largest size.

"Have I ever told you your the best" she said as she took a sip. Jon shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulder's. Brooklyn was able to get her phone out of her bag and let out an excited noise when she was going through her messages.

"What the hell was that?"

"Mom, dad, and grandpa agreed to give us a bus. They said we could use the one my dad used to use. It has a bedroom, bathroom, a closet by the bunks and a closet in the bedroom. There are four bunks along with a small kitchen, flat screen and two couches. We can pick it up tomorrow." Joe and Jon smiled while Colby grumbled.

"Oh relax pouty puss, you still get to ride on it for a couple of weeks." Colby smiled at her and she smiled back before focusing back on her phone. She took a picture of her tea and posted it to her Instagram with the caption _My treat for completing the gym. #LoveThatManOfMine_

She showed Jon and he just shook his head, a smile on his face. She showed him the picture that she had Nick take the other day where it looked like she was kissing his cheek.

"You really do like taking pictures don't you." Brooklyn nodded and Jon gave her a kiss.

"Hey Brooklyn, isn't your birthday coming up."

"Yup, May 24th. Don't forget" she said looking at Jon who just smirked and tapped his head.

"I got it babe, don't worry." She smiled and kissed him again. When they made it back to the hotel, Brooklyn convinced Jon to carry her into the hotel.

"We're gonna grab some food, wanna come?"

"No, I'm gonna go shower. I'll see you guys in a bit." Jon nodded and kissed her before watching her walk off to the elevators.

"So what happened last night, you never told us."

"I found her and told her how I felt. I told her that unlike Randy, I was saying it because it was true."

"So you guys are good" Nick asked as he and Brad came up to them.

"Yea we are good. What's wrong with him?" Brad was trying to contain his laughter.

"We just pulled a prank on Brooklyn."

"Are you two fucking kidding me? What did you do?"

"Put hair color in her shampoo." Nick started laughing until he looked at him in alarm.

"What? You fucking idiot, you were supposed to put it in her body wash."

"Oh my fucking god" Jon said, running a hand through his hair.

"Where is she" Brad asked, panicking slightly. Brooklyn had one major rule and that was do not mess with her hair.

"She went up to shower, we just got done at the gym. Do you realize, she is going to kill you. What color was it?"

"Purple. Oh my god" Brad said, looking around to make sure Brooklyn wasn't anywhere.

"You better hope I can go stop her Bradley or else, I will let her kill you." They watched as all three men took of to the elevator. They had just stepped into the room when they heard Brooklyn yell.

"I'm going to fucking kill them." They all flinched and Joe and Colby looked at Jon.

"Good luck" was all they said before leaving. Jon sighed and walked over to the bathroom.

"Baby you alright?" The door opened and Jon saw Brooklyn standing there in her robe with her now light purple settling on one shoulder.

"I'm going to kill them" she said before going towards the door.

"Now babe, you can't kill them."

"Wanna bet" she said. Jon moved in front of her and blocked the door.

"We will get them back baby and we will I promise."

"Do you see my fucking hair Jon. I'm going to kill them, that will be a fun prank" she said through gritted teeth trying to get passed him. Jon held her back.

"Baby relax. If it helps, it doesn't even look that bad." Brooklyn glared at him.

"One fucking rule, no hair and what do they fucking do. They. Are. Dead." Jon sighed and did the only thing he could think of to cut off her anger for the time being, he pulled her in and kissed her passionately. Brooklyn fought against him for a minute before she gave in and kissed back.

"We will get them back baby. Its just hair, you can always get it fixed. I promise we will make them pay okay."

Brooklyn nodded and Jon kissed her again, playing with the rope that was holding her robe together.

"Jon, I'm in no mood right now." Jon just smirked.

"I'll take that as a challenge." He picked her up and carried her to their room, kicking the door shirt behind them. He threw her on the bed and crawled on top of her, straddling her waist.

"Come on babe, don't let them ruin our fun." He pulled the rope on her robe and was able to pull it open and push the robe open. She had no bra and underwear on, making Jon groan.

"So beautiful baby." He ran his hands up her smooth skin, smirking when she let out soft moan. He sat her up and pushed the robe off of her and threw it on the ground. He caught her mouth in a fiery kiss. Brooklyn moaned and placed her hands in his hair, giving a gentle tug and earning a moan from Jon.

"Your over dressed" she said as they broke apart. Jon smirked and helped her take his shirt off followed by his shoes and shorts leaving him in his boxers. Their mouths were soon fused back together as Jon leaned forward, causing Brooklyn to lean all the way back until she was laying down with Jon hovering over her. He moved his mouth from hers and worked his way down to her neck.

She had still had a tiny red mark from yesterday and he smirked before going back to the same spot.

"J-Jon if you keep leaving those, I'm going to hit you" she said as a strangled moan escaped her lips as he sucked on her neck.

"Just letting people know who you belong too." Brooklyn smiled and felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach. He placed another kiss on her neck before working his way down to her soaking wet heat.

"I want you to keep those hands above your head okay. If you don't I will tie them down." Brooklyn groaned and nodded her head, loving that he was being a little dominate. She placed her hands by her head and had to stop herself from placing them in his hair as he licked her up and down, before plunging his tongue in and out of her.

"Oh Jon" she moaned loudly. She felt her release quickly coming and as soon as he stuck his tongue in her, she lost it and screamed out as her orgasm washed over her.

"God you taste so good" he muttered as he lapped up everything she gave him. He crawled back up her body and kissed her passionately. Brooklyn moaned and pushed him off of her and to the side before swing her legs over to straddle him.

"My turn" she said as she started kissing down his body. When she got to his boxers, she pulled them down with her teeth, causing Jon to moan loudly at the sight. His erection sprang free and after throwing his boxers with her robe, she placed a hand at the base while slowly licking up to the tip.

"Don't tease darlin" he gritted out as she took him in her mouth. As she bobbed her head up and down, she moved her hand in time with her mouth.

"Don't you dare fucking stop" he said as he placed a large hand on her hair and pulled it our of her face. She took him deeper into her mouth and was surprised when her gag reflex didn't kick in when the tip touched the back of her throat. She moaned and the vibration made Jon growl as he felt himself getting close.

After a few more pumps, Jon came in her mouth and he growled her name. Like he did, she lapped up everything he gave her before she was pulled into a fiery kiss.

"Did you take your pill this morning?"

"Shit, no I forgot to take it before the gym. Have a condom on you?" Jon groaned but nodded. He loved how she felt with no condom. He pulled it out of his wallet and she rolled it on for him before he swiftly entered her.

"Like before baby, keep your hands above your head." He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth as he thrust in and out of her.

"Oh god don't stop"she panted. He paid both her breasts their deserved attention before capturing her lips with his.

"Jon. I'm close."

"I know baby me too." He ran a hand threw her hair. Not that it was dry, it looked to be more lavender then dark purple. After a few more thrusts, they both came together, staring into each others eyes. After they caught their breath, Jon pulled out and took the condom off, throwing it in the nearby trash.

"Thought you weren't in the mood" he joked. Brooklyn rolled her eyes and got up from the bed, picking up her robe and going to the bathroom. Jon put on his shorts and followed her. She was brushing out her hair.

"I guess its not terrible" she said before turning the shower on. Jon smirked and took his shorts off before joining her in the shower.

"What do you think your parents are going to say?"

"I hope they join me on the hunt to kill Nick and Brad." Jon laughed and helped her wash her hair and body before she repaid the favor. When they got out Brooklyn dried and curled her hair before slipping on a black romper and tan wedges.

"You look hot" Jon said as she walked out to the living room.

"Thanks your not to bad yourself." Jon laughed and pulled her to sit next to him. The door opened and Joe and Colby poked their heads in.

"IS it safe?"

"Yea unless you have Nick and Brad with you." They laughed and walked in.

"Sorry baby girl, no such luck. It doesn't look that bad."

"I know that but that's not the point. We made a rule of no hair and they did it anyway. I'm going to kill them." They all just laughed and she rolled her eyes. They hung out until it was time to get to the arena. When the got there,s he kept getting weird looks which made her just want to kill the idiots more.

She knocked on her parent's office and walked in. Her parents were in there along with Dave. They all laughed.

"Nice one B, but we aren't falling for that again."

"Do I look like I'm laughing." She pulled on her hair to show them it wasn't a wig. Her parents looked at her wide eyed as Dave laughed.

"What in the hell happened."

"Its prank week and Nick and Brad thought it would be funny to get me back by putting hair dye in my shampoo."

Dave laughed more and her parents shook their heads.

"What the hell did you do to them?"

"It wasn't even to both of them, it was to Nick."

"What did you do Brooklyn?" Brooklyn sighed.

"Me and Jon had sex in his locker room." Her parents looked at her wide eyed as Dave just laughed even harder, which no one thought was possible.

"I fucking hate this week. One of you always ends up with a different color on you somewhere. What is wrong with you three?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm going to the salon tomorrow to get it fixed. I just came by to ask if I can do ombre."

"What colors" her father said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on. Brooklyn and her friends were always a pain during this week.

"Brown to light."

"Yea I guess. I want this to be the last week of this shit. This whole prank week is nothing but trouble. Remember last year, Nick and Brad couldn't be in any shows for two weeks because the pink wouldn't come out of their skin."

Brooklyn laughed at the memory.

"Yea that was great."

"No. It wasn't and no more sex in the locker rooms. Find a closet or something." Stephanie slapped Paul's chest and Dave and Brooklyn laughed.

"I promise. I'll see you guys later." She went to leave but was stopped by her mother's voice.

"Wait B, how did it go?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"How did what go?"

"It went good. Not at first but then we talked it everything was great." Her mother smiled while Dave and Paul looked on confused.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Go ahead and tell him B." Brooklyn sighed.

"I told Jon I loved him and he loves me."

"Really? Isn't it a little soon? And why didn't it go good at first?"

"Because I shocked him by saying it and I left without him. Then he came and found me and apologized."

"Do me and Shawn need to have another talk with him?"

"No" she said quickly, making them laugh.

"Oh come on the first one wasn't that bad." She just shook her head.

"Speaking of Jon, can I bring him to the barbecue next week?"

"Do you have to?" Stephanie hit Paul in the chest again, making Brooklyn laugh.

"Of course you can bring him. I know Vaughn will love to see him again." Brooklyn nodded and hugged her parents and Dave.

"Okay. I'll come see you guys tomorrow after I get my hair done." The nodded and she left. She got a text from Jon telling her they were in catering.

"God they eat a lot" she said. As soon as she walked in, her blood boiled.

"I'm going to fucking kill you" she said as she ran at Nick and Brad who were sitting at the table with the shield. Brad screamed like a girl before they got up and moved back as Brooklyn lunged for them. Jon was able to stop her and keep her back as Joe stepped in the middle and Colby just laughed.

"Let me go Jon" she said, scratching at his arms that only tightened on her waist.

No way darlin. Your to pretty for prison."

"Look B, we are really really really sorry. Brad was supposed to put in your body wash. So technically, its all his fault."

"Hey" Brad exclaimed as he was still slightly hidden behind Nick. Brooklyn growled before she relaxed. Jon didn't let go but he did loosed his grip slightly.

"Your lucky it can be fixed and it doesn't look horrible or else you two would be dead in the dumpster." Both men cringed as Brooklyn sat down next to Jon before picking some grapes off of his plate. They slowly sat down when they were sure Brooklyn wasn't going to lunge for them again.

"If it makes you feel better, we will pay for it to be fixed."

"We will!?"

"Yea we will. Your lucky I'm even helping since it was your idiot mistake." Brad huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine by me. I'll text you when the appointment is." They nodded and Brooklyn snuggled into Jon's side. Halfway through the show, Jon led her back to the locker room. He had a match against Randy again and she wasn't allowed to be out there since she was still out on injury for another week.

"Be careful" she said while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Don't worry about me babe. I can handle Orton. Whatever happens, don't come out there okay. Promise."

"Promise." Jon nodded and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They shared one more kiss before he left. Brooklyn sighed and sat down on the couch and flipped on the tv. As she was watching the match, she couldn't help but cringe. Randy and Jon weren't letting up on each other. She noticed Randy was hitting Jon in the head more than usual and that made her nervous.

Towards the end, she watched in horror as Randy hit Jon in the head with a steel chair.

She heard him say "she was mine first" before he hit him again. The match eventually ended when Joe and Colby got involved. Brooklyn grabbed her phone and ran down to the gorilla. When she got there, her father had Randy up against a wall.

"Are you fucking stupid. Going off script again. Do you want to be fired?"

"Look I thought it would add something to the match. I didn't mean to hit him that hard."

"Bullshit" Brooklyn said making her presence known.

"Get the fuck out of my sight" Paul said, letting Randy go. Randy spared a glance at Brooklyn and winked at her before walking off down the hall. Soon after, Joe and Colby came back with a half unconscious Jon between them.

"Is he okay?"

"We don't know baby girl, we have to get him to the trainers." She nodded and followed behind them, tucked into her father's side. When they got him onto a table, he was out.

"Is he okay" she asked again, this time to the doctor.

"While since I can only determine something from the hits I saw, I would say he has a concussion. Nothing to easy but nothing to bad. If he doesn't wake up soon, we will have to send him to the hospital to get checked out." Brooklyn nodded and stood by Jon, the image making her father and them flashback to when Randy moved and let Brooklyn get speared.

Soon everyone left, Joe and Colby left her the rental and caught a ride back with Nick.

"We are gonna send him okay Brooklyn. I'm sure he will wake up soon but we need to get him checked out." Brooklyn nodded and moved as the paramedics came in and loaded Jon onto a stretcher. She ran into her parents our in the hallway and they assured her that her bags would be taken back to their room. She thanked them followed Jon into the ambulance.

She took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Please wake up soon Jon. I don't know how, but Randy won't get away with this. I'm sure my dad will give him hell again. I love you baby, please wake up." She kissed his hand and layed her head on his chest.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh Oh first Brooklyn now Jon. Randy is going to be in some trouble! Again thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/followed this story it means a lot to me! I'm also changing Brooklyn's theme song. I have decided to use the one Eva Marie first used when she made her debut but I am pretty sure she changed it. Its called Out of My Mind and you can look it up on Youtube! I think it just fits Brooklyn :) Remember to leave a review and if there is anything you would like to see, let me know :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Brooklyn was sitting by Jon's bedside, they were in the hospital and Jon had yet to wake up. She had gotten a text from her parents telling her they fined Randy heavily for once again going off script and he was going to be put in a match against Joe.

She was scrolling through her Instagram and smiled as she looked at the comments on her photo of her and Jon and the photo she took of her Iced Tea where she said she loved him.

In the bed next to her, Jon slowly opened his eyes before quickly closing them again, the light to bright for him. He groaned softly and opened his eyes, letting them adjust. He looked around and didn't recognize where he was. He looked to his left and saw Brooklyn was sitting in a chair next to his bed, on her phone.

"You're addicted to that thing darlin." Brooklyn gasped and dropped her phone in surprise. She looked to her right and saw Jon awake and smiling softly at her. She got up and leaned down to kiss him passionately.

"How are you feeling babe?"

"Like I've been hit in the head multiple times with a chair." Brooklyn laughed softly and smiled when Jon wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her on to the bed to lay next to him.

"How long have I been out?"

"Twelve hours" she murmured, happy that he was finally awake.

"I'm sorry how long?"

"You heard me Jon, please don't make me repeat it. Its hard enough the first time." Jon smirked and kissed her head.

"I'm going to kill Orton."

"No issue here. Dad fined him heavily and put him against Joe next Monday." Jon just nodded but winced when a pain shot through his head. He looked at her and saw she still had her purple hair and was still in the same outfit she was in the night before.

"Have you been here all night?"

"Of course I have. You were with me when I was hurt so I am with you." Jon kissed her head and saw the dark circle under her eyes.

"Have you slept?"

"Yea" she muttered, not looking him in the lie.

"Brooklyn." She sighed and looked up at him.

"I did. For like three hours."

"Baby you didn't need to stay up the whole time."

"I know but I wanted to be awake in case you woke up." Jon just shook his head but couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face. They both looked to the door when it opened and a nurse walked in. She smiled at them.

"Oh good your awake. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts but other than that, I'll live." The nurse laughed and went on to check everything.

"Well everything looks good. The doctor will be here in a few minutes."

"Thanks." The nurse nodded and left. Brooklyn yawned and shook her head, sipping her soda she had bought earlier.

"You need sleep."

"I'll sleep later."

"Stubborn woman" he said making her laugh.

"I may be stubborn but you love me."

"Yeah I do. Come here darlin." Brooklyn smiled and rejoined Jon on the bed. She layed her head over his heartbeat and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder's keeping her close to him. Brooklyn's eyes were growing heavy as Jon ran his fingers through her hair.

She was asleep in no time and Jon smiled when he saw her relax, knowing she had fallen asleep. He wasn't used to someone being right there and staying with him to make sure he was okay but in no way shape or form did he mind. His eyes looked away from Brooklyn's sleeping form when the doctor walked in.

"Hi Jon, I'm Dr. Santoni. Oh good she finally fell asleep" he said and Jon laughed while running his fingers through her hair.

"Yea thankfully. So what's up Doc." The doctor laughed and flipped through the folder he had with him.

"You have a mild concussion. Since your up and alert, I see no reason why you can't leave. I will prescribe you a pain medicine that will not go against your companies wellness policy. You are not permitted to compete for at least two weeks. After that, you can follow up with the WWE doctor. Any questions?" Jon shook his head.

"Okay, here is your prescription. I'll leave the discharge papers and when your ready, you can drop them off at the desk."

"Thank you doctor." The man nodded and shook Jon's hand before leaving. Jon sighed and had to figure out how to get up without waking his girl up. Carefully moving Brooklyn to lay her head on his pillow, he stood up and smiled. That was until he noticed he was in the hospital gown.

"How the hell did I get in this" he said to himself. Shaking his head, he quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he assumed Brooklyn brought for him. Signing the papers, he took them to the nurse before heading back to the room. He grabbed his phone, wallet and prescription before looking down at his sleeping girl.

He was about to wake her when Joe and Colby came through the door.

"Hey look who's up. How you feeling man?"

"Fine. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see if you were still out. You being let go?" Jon nodded.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"Maybe ten minutes. She said she only slept for like three hours."

"Well when I called her early this morning she sounded like she was ready to pass out." Jon just shook his head.

"Did you guys bring the car?"

"No but we picked it up from the arena. We left it for Brooklyn but she rode in the ambulance instead."

"Then what did you bring here?" The boys smirked.

"Her dad came by this morning and presented us with the keys to the bus and had us meet the driver. He is waiting outside to take us to Boston." Jon smiled. Happy they had the bus, and also happy that he had somewhere comfortable for him and Brooklyn to rest without having to wake up to leave right away.

"Great. Can you stay with her while I run down to the pharmacy to fill this?"

"Yea, no problem." Jon nodded and went down to the pharmacy that was in the hospital and was able to get his prescription filled quickly. Heading back upstairs, he tucked the pills into his jacket and picked Brooklyn up bridal style while Colby grabbed her purse.

"That purse really goes with your outfit Colbs."

"Fuck off. Assholes." Joe and Jon laughed before they left. Walking outside, Jon smiled at seeing the bus waiting for them. He couldn't believe they now had the old DX Express. His younger self would be freaking out right now but Jon was just smiling. They walked on and Jon was impressed to see how renovated it was.

"Jon this is Ron our driver." Jon nodded at the older man. He was around 6 foot and had gray hair and glasses.

"Nice to meet you. I would shake your hand but." The man laughed.

"That's okay. Brooklyn seems comfortable."

"You know her?" The man nodded.

"Yup. I was hired by her father back in the day to drive this around. When Brooklyn asked for the bus, her father called me to see if I would be interested in driving it again. I've known her for years. What's with the hair?"

"Prank gone wrong. I'm gonna go lay her down."

"Okay, I'll get in the front and we will be on our way." The men nodded and Jon walked back to where he assumed was their bedroom. Walking in, he saw a queen sized bed with black sheets and a black comforter and white fluffy pillows. He layed Brooklyn down and took her wedges off so she would sleep better. Still feeling tired, he took his shoes and jacket off before getting in the bed, laying next to her and pulling her into his arms.

"I love you" he whispered as he placed a kiss on her shoulder. He nuzzled her neck before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

/*/

"You look like shit." Brooklyn scowled as she walked out into the front of the bus where Joe, Jon, and Colby were all hanging out. She just flipped him off as Jon pulled her down to sit in his lap, where she immediately curled up.

"Where are we?"

"We are about two hours away from Boston. How you feeling darlin?"

"I should be asking you that." Jon smirked and kissed her hair.

"I'm starving" Colby said, making everyone laugh when they heard his stomach rumble.

"I can make us something."

"Done. Go to work woman." Brooklyn glared at him and threw Jon's water bottle at him.

"Control your woman Jon."

"Nah, I'm good." Brooklyn smirked at Colby who just glared. Brooklyn got up and went through the cupboards.

"What do you guys want?"

"What is there?"

"Soup. Who the hell stocked this?"

"Your dad. He said he didn't know what to buy so he just bought soup." Brooklyn shook her head and took out two big cans of Campell's Chunky Pot Pie soup. She made it and dished it out.

"Thanks babe" Jon said as she took her seat next to him.

"When is your match with Randy Joe?"

"Monday."

"Do me a favor and kick his ass" Brooklyn said before shoveling soup into her mouth.

"Will do baby girl. So what are you guys doing on your days off?" They had from Wednesday to Monday off since they had no schedule shows for the weekend.

"I'm going to the CrossFit games. Wanna come Brooklyn" he teased and she shot him a look.

"Sorry I can't. Mom and Dad are having a barbecue for a get together. I was actually going to ask if you wanted to go" she said, looking at Jon.

"Like meet your family." Joe and Colby laughed at the look on their brother's face.

"You act like you've never met them before Jon. You work for them." Joe and Colby laughed and Jon smirked while a light blush covered his cheeks.

"I know that. I'm down, as long as I'm not interrogated again."

"I'll make sure dad is on his best behavior." Jon smiled and leaned over to peck her lips.

Brooklyn heard her phone go off and got off the couch, walking into the bedroom.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Just calling to see how Jon was doing."

"Aw dad do you care about my boyfriend."

"Don't get crazy. He is my employee and its my obligation to check on him." She rolled her eyes and put her phone on speaker as she went through her suitcase for something to wear.

"He's fine. They gave him some pain pills and he said the doctor told him he couldn't compete for two weeks."

"Well then we are pretty lucky Payback is in three weeks."

"Yea. So do we know who my opponent is for then?"

"We are thinking of putting you in a feud with A.J again. She has her re match and I know you two work well together. It will start on Monday and build up to Payback."

"Do I keep the belt?"

"Yup, after that we are thinking about a Paige feud." Brooklyn's face lit up.

"That's awesome dad!" There were only a handful of diva's Brooklyn actually liked o work with and Paige was definitely one of them.

"I knew you'd be happy. Your mom wants to know I you are bringing Jon this weekend."

"Yea I am and you need to promise not to interrogate him."

"Jesus, you interrogate someone once and they always bitch about it after." Brooklyn laughed and stripped out of jumper from yesterday.

Jon had walked into the bedroom, in time to see Brooklyn strip out of her jumper. Licking his lips, he shut the door.

Brooklyn looked over at when she heard the door closed and saw Jon standing there looking at her lust filled eyes.

"Dad, I gotta go. I'll see you at the show."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." She picked her phone up and pushed the end button before throwing it back on the bed.

"See something you like?" Jon smirked and sauntered towards her.

"Oh yea. Who was that?"

"Dad, asking how you were. I think he likes you." Jon laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest. He played with the back of her bra, scowling when she pushed him away.

"Now, I'm pretty sure people with concussion's are supposed to have sex the day they get out of the hospital."

"Like I care" he said advancing towards her. She stepped back and Jon smirked.

"Are you going to make me chase you? You can't go far babe, and I wouldn't run out to the kitchen area, Joe and Colby are still out there."

Brooklyn smirked and moved like she was going one way but went the other as soon as Jon moved. She had just opened the door when she was pulled back and thrown on the bed. She giggled as Jon shut and locked the door.

"The doctor never said anything like that. I think you're lying."

"Me, lying" she said in mock horror. Jon chuckled and crawled on top of her. Taking her hands, he held them above her hand with one of his as the other one ran up and down her stomach.

"I love you" he said as he leaned down to give her a passionate kiss. He let her hands go and place both of his on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue swiped at her bottom lip asking for entrance, something Brooklyn was all to eager to grant him.

"I love you too" she said as they broke apart for air. Jon smiled and nuzzled her neck, placing warm kisses on her skin. Brooklyn shivered, making Jon smirk.

"Jon, I need to shower" she said, giggling softly when his breath tickled her neck.

"Care for some company?" Brooklyn bit her lip and nodded. Jon picked her up and walked them to the bathroom.

/*/

When they got out, Jon noticed a mark on her back, that he had never noticed before.

"What's this mark baby?" Jon traced the mark that looked like a J.

"When I was younger, I was messing around backstage and tripped on a cord before falling back first into a crate. It scratched my back up. Most healed but that one never did."

"It looks like a J."

"J for Jon. Maybe it was meant to be" she said with a smirk. He mirrored her expression before giving her a kiss.

"Now people will know you're mine."

"Or that I'm clumsy." Jon chuckled.

"That too." Brooklyn giggled and let Jon kiss her again while he ran a hand through her purple hair.

"When are you getting this done?"

"I was thinking when we go back to Hartford. I love my hair dresser there and no she will do the best job." Jon nodded as they got dressed. Brooklyn was wearing black leather skinny pants, a white tank top, her leather boots that went just over her knees and her leather jacket.

"Damn you look hot baby." Brooklyn blushed as she put her long hair into a ponytail.

"I feel like Harley Quinn for some reason."

"Well if your Harley, then I'm definitely the Joker." Brooklyn giggled and grabbed her purse. Tonight they had a house show in Boston before they were leaving for their days off. When they got into the arena, Brooklyn kissed Jon before heading off to find Nikki and Brie.

"Brooklyn" she heard a little voice yell out. Turning around her arms were soon fall of a little girl she knew all to well. If she was here, that meant her father wasn't far behind.

"Hey, Alanna. What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit daddy. Ooh I like your hair." Brooklyn laughed as she set her on her feet.

"Alanna!" Brooklyn felt her blood boil as Randy ran up to them.

"Daddy look who I found!" Randy smirked at Brooklyn as he lifted Alanna up to settle on his hip.

"I see. Hey B."

"Randy" she said.

"How's the boyfriend."

"Fine" she gritted out. She didn't want to make a scene in front of Alanna but boy did she want to beat the shit out of Randy right now.

"Daddy, can I do my hair like Brooklyn's?" Randy chuckled.

"I don't think your mom would like that. Hey, why don't you see if Brooklyn wants to come eat with us." Brooklyn's eyes widened. She knew Randy knew that Brooklyn had a hard time saying no to Alanna.

"Yea, can you Brooklyn?" Brooklyn smiled at the girl.

"I'd love to but I can't. I'm sorry sweetie." The little girl's smile deflated, making Brooklyn's heart break.

"Oh come on B, its only lunch. I don't think Jon would mind."

"I think he would. Especially after what's happened." Randy covered Alanna's ears so she couldn't hear.

"Your making her upset Brooklyn. We both know that your going to give in so just come on."

"Well this is your fault Randy. If you weren't such a dick, we wouldn't be having problems. If you didn't try and hurt my boyfriend every chance you got, we wouldn't be having problems. So don't try and guilt me into it." Randy growled and uncovered her ears.

"Can you say bye to Brooklyn peanut." Alanna ran up and gave Brooklyn a big hug. Brooklyn knew she shouldn't punish Alanna for her father being stupid but there was no way she could be around Randy right now. Or ever actually.

"Bye Brooklyn."

"Bye Alanna. Be good okay." Alanna smiled and nodded. Brooklyn kissed her cheek before standing back up to her full height. What happened next, shocked Brooklyn. As soon as she stood up, Randy leaned down and quickly kissed her own cheek.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear before taking Alanna's hand and walking off. Brooklyn felt her stomach turn and turned around only to run into a wall.

Looking up, the color immediately drained from her face.

Jon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

The air was tense between the two. Brooklyn looked up at him while Jon kept his glare on Randy's retreating form.

"Jon?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Jon looked down at her, his glare making her jump slightly since it had never been directed towards her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty room.

"Don't fucking do that Brooklyn. I saw him kiss your cheek."

"Jon it shocked me as much as it shocked you."

"Why were you even around him?"

"Because Alanna came to see me and he came up."

"Then you fucking leave Brooklyn. I don't want you around him."

"I wasn't going to just blow Alanna off" she shot back angrily.

"Fine then what was with the kiss."

"How the fuck do I know, do I look like Randy?"

"Don't fucking yell at me Brooklyn. Why didn't you push him away."

"Then don't fucking yell at me. I already told you Jon, I was in shock." Jon just let out a humorless laugh as he started tapping his finger on his collar bone.

"Are you having seconds thoughts. Because obviously you did something to make him think that that was okay to do." His words hit her like a punch to the gut.

"Why the fuck would I have second thoughts Jon. I didn't do anything to lead him on to do that you fucking idiot. If I was having second thoughts, do you think I would have stayed at the hospital. Would I have been so scared when you wouldn't wake up if I was having second thoughts" she yelled. Jon looked at her wide eyed as she felt tears in her eyes. She went to leave but Jon pulled her back.

"Don't walk away from me, we are going to talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about Jon. I didn't do anything wrong. Did you ever stop to think he did it because he saw you coming? No you didn't. Instead you stand her accusing me of doing something to lead him on. Is that what you think of me Jon? Do you really think I would hurt you like that?"

"You know I don't want you around him but yet you stood there anyway. That's why I am pissed off. The fact that you let him that close to you, pisses me off. You're mine Brooklyn and you letting him that close to you, is probably why he thinks its okay to do what he does."

"Oh so its my fault he is a fucking stalker. You know what, screw you Jon." She shoved him off of her and ran off. She heard him yell her name but she didn't stop, not until she reached her parent's office.

/*/

Brooklyn was crying on her mother's shoulder as Paul paced angrily back and forth. After coming in, she immediately burst into tears, telling her parents everything, including what had happened between her and Randy last year.

"I'm gonna fucking kill them. Both of them" Paul said through gritted teeth as he loosened his tie.

"Paul" Stephanie said as she rubbed comforting circles on her daughter's back as her cries turned to hiccups.

"What? I'm gonna kill Randy for being a fucking idiot, and I'm going to kill Jon for making my daughter cry."

He headed for the door before Stephanie and Brooklyn could stop him.

Paul walked angrily through the halls, his workers moving as they saw how pissed the game was. He found the room he was looking for and barged in, immediately grabbing the man and pinning him to the wall.

"Are you out of your fucking mind or just plain stupid?" Jon looked at him. Paul started talking before Jon could even answer. Joe and Colby looked on with wide eyes, never seeing Paul so angry before.

"You fucking blame my daughter for what that asshole has done. My fucking daughter is crying on her mother's shoulder because of how fucking stupid you are."

"S-she's crying?"

"Yea she is. You know why she is the way she is around him at work and you have the nerve to blame her. If I didn't know how much she cared for you, I would fucking beat the hell out of you right now. You better fucking fix this Jon,because if you don't, when you are cleared I'll be sure to have you in a match so you can feel how bad my daughter hurts right now. Do you fucking understand me?"

Jon nodded. He knew he made a big mistake as soon as Brooklyn ran out of the room. He had never wanted to hit himself so bad as he did when he got back. He knew she had nothing to do with how Randy was acting and it was not her fault.

"Good." He let him go before storming out of the room.

"Dude" Colby said.

"What am I going to do" Jon asked as he slid down the wall to sit.

"You do something to show her that you know none of it is her fault and you tell her how much you love her." Joe and Colby left the room and Jon leaned his head against the wall. A lone tear sliding down his face.

/*/

"Why did he say those things" Brooklyn asked her mother as they sat on the couch. Her crying had stopped and now she felt like utter shit.

"Because men are stupid." Brooklyn laughed softly and nodded her head.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about Randy B?"

"Because I was ashamed. I didn't want to tell anyone."

"Well you should of told us honey."

"I know but I thought I could handle it. When we first broke up, I wanted so badly to be back with him. Now that's the exact opposite. I wish he would just leave me alone." Stephanie sighed and kissed her daughter's head.

"Your dad will take care of him B, you know that." Brooklyn nodded and sat up.

"I'm gonna head out to our bus and lay down. I have a headache. I'll call you later okay." Stephanie nodded and stood up,pulling her daughter into a big hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Her mom smiled and Brooklyn left, making her way back to the bus. She immediately went back to her's and Jon's room, taking her shoes off and laying down, falling asleep.

Back in her parent's office, Jon knocked on the door while tapping his shoulder.

The door opened and Stephanie stepped up, a scowl on her face.

"Something I can help you with Jon?"

"Have you uh, have you seen Brooklyn?"

"Yup. I'm assuming Paul found you." Jon nodded. After he felt the tear fall back in the locker room, he got his ass up to find his girl and make everything right.

"Yea. Um, do you know where she went? I need to talk to her."

"I don't think she wants to talk right now. She had a headache and went to lay down so she is probably sleeping. I'd let her sleep if I was you. She's not pleasant when she is woken up." Jon sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know I shouldn't ask this, but I want to do something special to make it up to her. Can you help me out?"

"You accuse my daughter of having second thoughts and basically inviting Randy to act this way and you want me to help you?"

"I know I messed up. I was just so angry and I took my anger out on the wrong person."

"You're damn right you did. You should be afraid of her father but Jon, you should be terrified of me if this happens again. Do we understand each other?"

Jon nodded.

"Good. She likes simple things and something from the heart, not bought. I would suggest a homemade dinner and bath." Jon nodded.

"Thank you so much Stephanie. I promise this won't happen again."

"It better not" she said before closing the door. Running a hand through his hair, he ran out the the front of the building and caught a cab. Planning on getting everything ready for tonight.

/*/

" _Brooklyn, this is Alanna. Alanna this is my girlfriend Brooklyn."_

 _Brooklyn smiled warmly at the little girl in front of her. Randy had brought his daughter with him to the shows since they were in the town where he lived._

 _Brooklyn knelt in front of the girl and smiled at her._

" _Hi Alanna. I like your dress." Alanna smiled._

" _Thank you. I like your hair." Brooklyn smiled at the girl and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. She had just gotten down at hair and make up when Randy came up to her._

" _Well, if your daddy is okay with it, maybe I can take you and let you get yours done like this." Alanna's face lit up and she ran over to her father, wrapping her arms around his legs._

" _Can I daddy?" Randy smiled, glad his two girls seemed to like each other._

" _I don't see why not. But you listen to Brooklyn okay."_

" _Okay." Randy smiled and leaned down to kiss her head before standing up and giving Brooklyn a kiss._

" _Ew" Alanna said, making them laugh._

" _I love you" he said, looking her right in the eyes. Brooklyn smiled and kissed him again._

" _I love you too. Are you ready Alanna?" Alanna nodded and Brooklyn smiled, grabbing her little hand and taking her to the make up station._

Brooklyn jolted awake when she heard a loud thud. Looking at the clock she saw she had been asleep for two and a half hours. Sitting up in bed, she ran her hands over her face before running them through her hair. She felt like shit and she was sure she looked like it too. Going into the bathroom, she saw her make up ran while she was crying and her eyes were all puffy.

Sighing, she took a washcloth and ran hot water over it before washing her face clean of any make up. Her eyes were still a little puffy and red but she didn't care.

"Who do I have to impress" she said to herself. She heard another loud thud and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who the hell is that?" Placing the washcloth back on the rack, she went out to the front of the bus to see Jon placing things on a plate.

"Jon?" Jon looked up and saw Brooklyn looking at him weird.

"Oh, hey babe."

"What are you doing" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I uh made dinner." He placed the pot that was in his hand down and stepped towards her.

"And, I came to apologize."

"You think making me dinner is going to fix what you said?" Jon shook his head.

"No, that wasn't the apology, that was because I'm a fucking screw up and I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. Look, I am so sorry Brooklyn. I was angry at Randy and I took it out on you. I know that what he is doing, is in no way shape or form your fault. I'm sorry, so sorry." Brooklyn nodded her head.

"Thank you. What is that smell?"

"Bad smell?" Brooklyn looked at him to see him running to the stove.

"No, good smell. I didn't know you knew how to cook."

"Surprise" he said when he pulled the chicken out of the stove.

"You uh, hungry?" Brooklyn felt a small smile form on her face. She knew that this wasn't Jon's comfort zone, and it meant a lot to her that he was doing this to make things up to her.

"Yea, I could eat." Jon smiled and both sat down at the table as Jon placed the tray of chicken on the table. He made chicken, rice, and some vegetables.

"This is good Jon" she said as she cut into her chicken more.

"Really?" Brooklyn nodded and Jon felt his cheeks heat up. When they were done, Jon took her into other bathroom and she saw candles were lit as well as a bath drawn and it smelled heavenly.

"Jon, t-this is great."

"I just wanted to make things up to you. You didn't deserve to be yelled at like that."

"I yelled too Jon."

"Yea but only because I was being stupid. Come on, lets get in before it gets cold." Brooklyn smiled and they both undressed. Jon got in and sat down before helping Brooklyn in. She sat between his legs and smiled when his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you" he said before kissing her temple, smiling when she leaned into him.

"I love you too."

"Here babe" he handed her her phone.

"How did you get this?"

"I took it when you were sleeping because you would need it."

"Why do I need it?" Jon smirked and opened her phone to go to her camera. Brooklyn smiled. He was letting her take a picture of the both of them.

"Really?" Jon nodded and handed the phone to her.

"Yup and post it to anything you want, I don't care." Brooklyn smiled and gave him a passionate kiss before taking the phone from him. Jon wasn't to big on taking pictures, and he wasn't to big to it being posted on social media, but he knew that it was something Brooklyn loved to do.

Brooklyn held the phone out and Jon smirked as Brooklyn smiled as she took the picture. She smiled and showed him, getting a smile out of him as well. He took the phone from her and put it on the sink before wrapping his arms back around her.

"My dad wasn't to hard on you was he?"

"Nope, just pushed me up against a wall and told me I better fix everything or else as soon as I was cleared he was going to put me in a match so bad that it would make me feel how you felt." Brooklyn laughed and shook her head.

"I deserved it" he said, kissing her neck before nuzzling it. Soon, they got out and Brooklyn changed into bed shorts and a tank top while Jon changed into just a pair of sweats.

"So" Jon started, pulling Brooklyn to him.

"Since that was our first fight, I think make up sex is called for." Brooklyn giggled as Jon leaned down to give her a sweet kiss. Brooklyn heard the bus door open followed by Joe and Colby's voices. She placed one last kiss on Jon's lips before pulling back.

"Sorry, but it sounds like Joe and Colby are back."

"Like that's stopped us before." Brooklyn just giggled and didn't stop him as he locked the door then threw her on the bed. He crawled on top of her and gave her a fiery kiss, that had her moaning. He pulled her shirt off and kissed down her body. He took a nipple into his mouth and Brooklyn moaned softly.

"Jon" she moaned as he took her nipple between his teeth. He let go with a wet pop, before moving onto the other one. Her moans were getting him hard fast.

"Tonight is all about you baby" he rasped in her ear before biting the lobe.

"I need you Jon."

"My pleasure your highness." He took his sweats off before grabbing a condom and rolling it on, just in case she hadn't taken her pill earlier. He crawled on top of her and Brooklyn moaned as his tip teased her center. He slowly entered her and both moaned when he bottomed out.

"Were gonna do this slow okay." Brooklyn nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist, making him feel as though he was deeper inside her.

He started thrusting slowly before he leaned down and pressed their lips together. Brooklyn soon flipped them over and continued with the pace Jon had set.

"God I love it when you ride me" he said, sitting up so she was in his lap. He moved her hair and started kissing/biting her neck. He bit down and Brooklyn moaned loudly, only for Jon to cover her mouth.

"Shh baby." He kept the hand over her mouth as he continued his assault. Brooklyn felt the tightening in her belly and when Jon bit down again, she lost it and screamed into his hand. Jon hips moved with hers and soon he growling into her neck as he came, her tightening walls to much for him.

"We're gonna have to shower again." Jon laughed and kissed her neck again.

"Good thing we have our own bathroom then." Brooklyn nodded and lifted herself off of him and rolled to the side. Jon took the condom off and threw it in the trash before pulling her into his arms and taking her to the bathroom.

"How come you didn't do the bath in here?"

"Because I didn't want to wake you up by the noise." Brooklyn nodded as they entered the shower. She turned around to face him, leaning up she caught his lips in a passionate kiss. His hands cupping her face as her hands layed on his arms.

"I love you Jon."

"I love you too Brooklyn."

/*/

"Are you sure you want to go?" Jon and Brooklyn were on their way to to her parent's house for the barbecue.

"Well its kind of late to go home babe."

"I know I just don't want things to be awkward. The last time you saw my dad, he pinned you against a wall."

"Because I deserved it. It'll be fine Brooklyn, I promise." Brooklyn nodded and Jon squeezed her hand.

"Where now babe" he asked as he pulled up to a red light.

"The next left then at the end of the street, you take a right." Jon nodded and followed her directions.

"Its right there" she pointed as they pulled up.

"Wow" he said. Brooklyn smiled as she got out and smoothed down her dress. She was wearing a long maxi dress, that had a gray top then a coral skirt. Her brown hair curled. She decided just to go back to brown when she went to her hairstylist.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Brooklyn smiled and gave him a kiss before grabbing his hand and leading him into the house.

"Mom, we're here!"

"Brooklyn!" She turned and saw all three of her sisters running for her.

"Hey guys" she said as she hugged all of them. Vaughn immediately went over to Jon.

"Hi Jon."

"Hi Vaughn, how are you?"

"Good. Wanna come see my new dolls?"

"Oh um, I-I'd love to." Vaughn smiled and took Jon's hand leading him to her dolls. Brooklyn smiled.

"Where's mom and dad guys?"

"Kitchen." She nodded and ruffled their hair before going that way.

"Hey guys" she said walking in. She hugged her parents and placed the food she had brought on the counter.

"Hi sweetie, how are you."

"Good."

"I see you got your hair done."

"Yea, I was gonna do ombre but I missed my brown. Poor Jon had to sit there for two hours while the lady did it."

"Where is the moron?" Brooklyn sighed and looked at her dad.

"Vaughn is showing him her new dolls."

"So you made up?"

"Yea. Thank you for not hitting him by the way."

"Well I didn't want to kill him as much as I did Randy." Brooklyn nodded while helping her mom place all the food on the trays. She finished helping her mom before heading back towards the living room. When she walked in, she saw Jon on the floor playing what appeared to be house with Vaughn and her Barbies.

"What's going on?" Jon jumped and threw the Barbie away from him, making Brooklyn repress a giggle.

"Me and Jon were playing house."

"Oh you were." Jon shook his head.

"That was supposed to be a secret" he whispered to Vaughn, making the little girl laugh.

"Do you want something to drink Jon?"

"Beer, please." Brooklyn nodded and Jon stood up, following her to the kitchen.

"Oh look the moron."

"Dad!"

"Paul!"

"Its alright, I deserve it." Brooklyn shook her head. She opened the fridge on got her a beer for Jon and one for herself.

"Come on Jon, I'll show you around."

"Just remember Jon, there is a pool I can drown you in" Paul said in a sing song voice, yelling when Stephanie hit him in the stomach with a towel.

Brooklyn took Jon's hand and led him upstairs.

"This used to be my room." She opened the door and they stepped into what was now a guest room.

"When did you move out?"

"Last year. For a birthday present, mom and dad went in halves with me on my apartment." Jon nodded and Brooklyn led him downstairs to the outside, where the pool was.

"Wanna go for a swim later?"

"I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"I'm sure my dad has one you could borrow. Or you can just go in your shorts." They walked over and sat down on one of the chairs, Brooklyn opting to sit on Jon's lap.

"Thank you for coming" she said after a while of sitting in a comfortable silence.

"Its not a problem sweetheart, but if you tell anyone what you saw in there, I will be forced to take action." Brooklyn laughed and leaned her forehead against his.

"I won't tell anyone. Except maybe Nikki." Jon poked her sides making her laugh before he pulled her to rest against his chest.

"Jon, can you help?" Jon looked at Brooklyn who nodded her head.

"Yea." Brooklyn got off his lap and they walked over to the grill.

"I'm gonna go see if mom needs help." She kissed Jon's cheek before heading inside. It was an awkward silence between them.

"I'm uh sorry, I shoved you against a wall." Jon looked at Paul and shook his head,before taking a sip of his beer.

"Nah don't be, I deserved it."

"I never said you didn't deserve it" he said. Jon smirked and nodded his head slightly.

The barbecue went great. Jon was able to meet Brooklyn's uncle Shane and some other wrestlers who had come over. By the end of the night, Jon and Brooklyn had taken their seat back in the chair they were in earlier.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yea. Your uncle was much more calmer about us dating then everyone else." Brooklyn laughed.

"Yea uncle Shane is usually the calm one. I'm glad you had fun." Jon smiled and kissed her softly, before they settled back in the chair. Brooklyn curled up to his chest while Jon stroked her back.

"They're so good together" Stephanie said as her and Paul looked over from their spot on the patio.

"Yea. Yea they are."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"Ah, home sweet home." Brooklyn laughed as her and Jon walked through his apartment door. They stayed two days in Hartford then decided to go to Vegas for the remaining days.

"Hungry" Jon asked as they sat on the couch.

"Yea, I could eat. What do you have?" Jon opened his mouth to answer but he wasn't even really sure.

"I'm not sure. Lets go see." Jon grabbed her hand and led them into his kitchen. Opening the fridge, they saw he had beer and salsa.

"Okay, nothing there. Lets try the cupboards." Brooklyn opened his cabinets and saw a chip bag that only had crumbs in it and protein bars.

"You have no food?" Jon shrugged as he opened a beer.

"I'm rarely home. Why buy food when it will just go to waste?"

"Well I'm gonna go to the store. Come on."

"Why do I have to go?" Brooklyn laughed as she picked up her purse.

"Because its your place." Jon groaned and placed his beer back in the fridge. He grabbed his wallet and her hand before leaving. When they got to the store, Jon was surprised at how fast they seemed to be moving.

"Jon those are full of sugar." He shrugged and put the box of Fruit Gushers in the cart.

"You can't tell me you don't like those." Brooklyn looked at him as he smirked, knowing he was right.

"My apartment remember."

"My apartment remember" she mimicked as they continued through the aisle. She was bending over to get something off a shelf, yelping when she felt a him grab her ass.

"We're in a store" she hissed as she turned around.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." She rolled her eyes. Jon laughed and wrapped an arm around her as they stood in the checkout. When Brooklyn went to pay, Jon held her hand down and gave his card over.

"My apartment, I pay." Brooklyn shook her head, but couldn't stop the small smile that formed on her face. They both knew that even if they were at her place, he would still be paying.

"I'm going to pay for something one of these days" she said as they put the bags into Jon's car before getting in.

"I think we both know that that isn't going to happen darlin." Brooklyn flicked him in the nose, making him laugh. He grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb as he drove.

"Can't believe you groped me in public" she said when they got back to the apartment. Jon laughed as they unpacked the groceries and put them away.

"Can you blame me?" He tapped her butt, making her laugh.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"I'm taking you out." Brooklyn smiled as she hoped up onto the counter, Jon standing between her legs.

"Ooh a date. Where are we going?"

"Well, its up to you. We can go eat then go to mini golf. Or you can get dressed all fancy and I'll take you out." Her response was immediate.

"Mini golf." Jon chuckled and picked her up off the counter so her legs went around his waist.

"Mini golf it is, now I don't know about you, but I'm tired and could use a nap." He carried her into his bedroom and dropped her on the bed, both laughing when she bounced. She scooted over as Jon got in and pulled her into his arms.

/*/

"Just hit the damn ball already." Brooklyn laughed as she lined up her shot for the fifth time. They were on the last hole and Brooklyn needed a hole in one to beat Jon by a point.

"Relax Tiger Woods." Jon smirked and Brooklyn hit the ball. It had just got to the edge of the hole but didn't go in.

"Fuck" she said to loudly, earning a couple glares from families that were there. Jon laughed as Brooklyn scowled.

"Don't be sad babe, you beat me at laser tag so now we're even." Brooklyn giggled and they turned their clubs in before heading home.

"Can we get ice cream?"

"We bought some remember."

"Oh yea." Jon chuckled.

"Are you sure your not blonde?" Brooklyn swatted his chest making him laugh. When they got home, Brooklyn pulled out the tub of ice cream, along with a spoon.

"Don't I get any?"

"No you made fun of me" she said, before digging in. Jon laughed and went to put a spoon in the container but Brooklyn moved.

"Damn it woman." Brooklyn giggled and moved when he tried it again. She took of towards his bedroom, Jon running after her. Brooklyn threw her spoon at him, making him look at her with wide eyes as she laughed.

"Now your in for it." He lunged for her and she screamed followed by a giggle as she tried to run. Jon however was faster and pulled her onto the bed and he straddled her waist. He took the container from her and stuck his finger in before licking the ice cream off.

"This is good" he said through a mouth full, making her laugh again.

A sudden idea popped in his head and he smirked.

"What" Brooklyn asked, seeing the look on his face. Jon's smirk grew and lifted her shirt up so it was tucked under where her bra ended. Dipping his finger, he dropped the ice cream on her stomach, making her shiver. Jon leaned down and slowly licked the ice cream off of her, making her shiver again as well as let out a soft moan.

"Mmm, even better." He did it again, and Brooklyn had the exact same reaction.

"Aren't you glad you let me have some" he said, only to be cut off by a fiery kiss. Jon smirked and placed the ice cream on the nightstand before leaning forward, causing Brooklyn to lay back down.

It wasn't long until they both shed their clothes and Jon was lining himself up with her.

"I took my pill" she said when she saw him reach for a condom. Jon groaned and leaned down to kiss her passionately.

"Those are the best four words I have ever heard in my life." Brooklyn smiled and let out a moan when Jon thrust into her without warning.

"So fucking tight" he gritted out as he started thrusting in and out of her slowly.

"Jon" she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. The rooms were filled with moans and the sound of skin slapping together.

"Jon, faster." Jon smirked and thrust in and out of her faster before leaning down to nip and suck at her neck. He bit down on her neck, causing her to scream out as her orgasm washed over her.

"Fuck Jon" she yelled out, screwing her eyes shut as stars burst behind them. Her tightening walls clutching around him, making him cum.

"Fuck" Jon called out. Brooklyn felt his hot seed fill her, making her moan. After catching his breath, he pulled out of her and rolled to the side.

"You made me see stars." Jon smirked and pulled her into his arms.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Brooklyn giggled and snuggled into his chest.

/*/

"Oi" Brooklyn said as she was suddenly lifted up onto the counter. She came face to face with a smirking Jon.

"Something I can help you with?" Jon shrugged and played with the hem of the his shirt that she was wearing.

"What, I can't come out here and help my beautiful girlfriend make breakfast?" Brooklyn smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well since I'm up here now, I'm not doing a whole lot of cooking am I?"

"Good point. So, when is our flight?"

"Noon. Gives us enough time for me to go get my nails done. Wanna come?"

"No. No,no. Sitting for two hours to watch you get your hair done was enough girl time for me to last a lifetime." Brooklyn giggled as she played with the hairs at the base of his neck.

"Oh come on, you can even get a pedicure."

"Are you out of your mind woman?"

"What. Lots of men get pedicures."

"Yeah well I'm not one of them. Can't ruin my tough guy image."

"Well wait until people find out you were playing dolls with Vaughn." Jon growled and pulled her closer to him, making her laugh.

"Blackmail won't work darlin. Besides, who would believe you?"

"More people then you would think. Now can you move so I can make some food? I'm hungry."

"Me too but not for food." He ran his hands down her sides and slipped them under the shirt to rest on her hips.

"Haven't you had enough?"

"Can never have enough of you babe" he said before pulling her into a sweet kiss.

"Well no matter how sweet that was, I'm hungry for food." Jon pouted but lifted her off the counter anyway. When she turned around, Jon lifted up the back of her shirt to get a look at her ass.

"Hey!"

"I'm a man with needs Brooklyn!" She giggled and took out the eggs and bacon they had bought at the store.

"Do you want some?" He sighed dramatically on hoped up onto the counter, occupying the space where Brooklyn was.

"I guess. Since my girlfriend is being a tease."

"How am I being a tease?"

"Your out here in nothing but my shirt, bending over mind you. Tease."

"Your the one who told me to put the shirt on since you like how I look in it."

"But I like how you look out of it even more. We should fix that." He reached to pull her towards him but she fought him off. He kept trying until there was a knock on his door.

"Better go get that."

"Better go get that" he mocked, hoping off the counter. He turned back around and pointed a finger at her.

"When I come back, that shirt is mine." Brooklyn just shook her head and turned around to start breakfast.

Jon shook his head and re adjusted himself in his sweats before opening the door.

"Oh look, an asshole." Jon laughed.

"Fuck you Drake" he said as they bro hugged. Drake laughed and stepped in the door as Jon closed it.

"What are you doing here man?"

"I was in town so I thought I would stop in and say fuck you. What's that smell?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Drake followed his friend into the kitchen and saw a small brunette standing at his stove, in nothing but a shirt.

"Who was it" Brooklyn asked as she turned around, only to see Jon with someone, she had no clue who it was.

"Drake, this is my girlfriend Brooklyn. Brooklyn, this is one of my best friend's Drake Younger."

Brooklyn smiled, until it suddenly dawned on her, she was standing in nothing but Jon's shirt, which just barely covered her ass.

"Its nice to meet you. I um, I'm gonna go change. Don't let the food burn" she said poking Jon in the chest as she ran back to his bedroom.

"Damn Good, Brooklyn Levesque?" Jon laughed and walked over to turn the burner off on the stove so nothing burned.

"How the hell did you land her?"

"Jesus you act like I look like a fucking ogre."

"You do." Jon flipped the man off, making him laugh.

"How long have you two been together?"

"It was a month two days ago."

"Wow. Jonathan Good is in a relationship. I didn't think I'd ever see the day." Jon laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Brooklyn was walking back to the kitchen, now dressed in shorts, a white tank top, and a red and black flannel.

"Wow Jonathan Good is in a relationship. I didn't think I'd ever see the day." Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yea well Brooklyn is different. I like being with her."

"Do you love her?" It was silent for a quick second before she heard Jon answer.

"Yea, I do. More than anything in the world." She smiled and walked back out.

"Drake I made some food if your hungry. You can give me some dirt on Jon." She smiled when Jon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chest. Drake smiled at them, not remembering the last time he saw his friend so happy.

"I'd love to but I'm not sure how your boy there would like if I shared all his embarrassing stories."

"Ah who cares." Jon poked her sides making her laugh.

"Just stay dude. That way she can't drag me off when she gets her nails done." Drake laughed and Brooklyn pouted at him, smiling when he leaned down to nip at her protruding lip.

"Alright but none of that." He pointed at Jon, who was making his way down her neck. She shrugged so he would stop, making him pout in return.

"Don't be such a baby Jon." Brooklyn laughed.

"Yea, don't be such a baby Jon. Wait was there a baby when you and Vaughn-" Jon covered her mouth with his hand, making her giggle behind it.

"What?"

"Nothing. Brooklyn just thinks she's funny. That doesn't bother me darlin." Brooklyn scowled and stopped licking his hand, she did it in hopes he would remove it from her mouth.

Drake laughed and Jon pulled his hand away, earning a swat to the stomach instead.

"I'll finish everything if you guys want to go sit." The men nodded and Drake left while Jon leaned down to kiss her before going to join his friend.

"She's feisty" she heard Drake say.

"You have no idea." Brooklyn smiled and turned the stove back on.

The food took about ten minutes to make and after they were done eating, they all sat around, talking.

"Ever seen a death match Brooklyn?" Brooklyn shook her head as she sipped her juice.

"I'm surprised. Your boy competed in a lot of them."

"Well call it the girl in me, but I don't like the term death in anything." Drake laughed and Jon wrapped an arm over her shoulder's.

"So how long have to two known each other?"

"Since our indie days. Back then he was known as Jon Moxley."

"Who?" Drake laughed.

"Haven't you shown the girl anything Jon?"

"No. I don't want to scare her." Brooklyn laughed as Jon ran his fingers through her hair, not even realizing he was doing it.

"I'm not a scaredy cat Jon."

"Yea until you see someone pull out a chainsaw." Brooklyn winced slightly. Drake stayed around until about 11:15.

"I like him, he's funny" Brooklyn said when Jon closed the door.

"I knew you two would hit it off."

"So Jon Moxley? What was he like?"

"He was a sick mother fucker that I am glad you never met."

"Why?"

"Because I was messed up during those days and I would have definitely scared you off. Don't you like Dean Ambrose better?"

"Nope. I like Jonathan Good the best." Jon smiled and picked her up, carrying her to his bedroom. They grabbed their bags and both checked to make sure they had everything before leaving.

"Do we have to go back" she asked, once they were situated on the plane. Her parent's were allowing them to take the private since they had already flown out.

"Come on babe, tomorrow you get to see Joe beat the hell out of Randy. And your making your return." That brought a smile to her face.

"Yea you're right."

"Of course darlin. I'm always right." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"So uh, I over heard Drake say something earlier."

"Eavesdropping were you?" Brooklyn laughed and shook her head.

"No, I was coming out from getting dressed and I heard you guys talking and didn't want to interrupt." Jon nodded and sat down in the seat across from her.

"What did you hear?"

"I heard Drake say he thought he would never see the day you were in a relationship. Why?" Jon nodded and reached across for her hand, playing with the ring she had chosen to wear that day.

"Because I never saw anyone worth it. One night stands were always better, no attachments. Well except the usually nutcase." Brooklyn laughed.

"It all changed though when I bumped into you. I knew I wanted more then just a one night stand." Brooklyn smiled and moved to sit in his lap.

"Well since we are talking about stuff like this. After Randy, I didn't think I would ever want to date again. That was the teenage girl in me thinking my life was over. But I have to admit, when you told me you watched my match that day in the hall, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Something I hadn't felt with anyone since Randy. Even then the feeling was different."

"Good. I want everything to be different from that dick." Brooklyn laughed and placed a hand on his chest.

"I love you" he said as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before stroking her cheek.

"I love you too." They shared a kiss before she cuddled into his chest.

/*/

It was Monday night and Brooklyn was getting ready for her promo with AJ. She was pacing back and forth in the locker room while the men watched amusingly.

"Why are you so nervous baby girl?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I haven't been seen in a month." All men shook their heads and Brooklyn couldn't help but laugh.

"Come here darlin" Jon moved his finger in a come here motion. Brooklyn sighed and walked over to where he was sitting on the bench. Jon pulled her down so she was straddling him. He grasped her chin between his thumb and pointer finger to make her look at him right in the eye.

"Your going to be great. So what you've been out for a month. Your still one of the best divas here and you and AJ work great together. You'll be fine okay."

"Okay" she said, not looking away from him. Jon smirked and gave her a soft kiss when they saw a flash go off.

"That will make the fan girls happy." Both lunged for Colby who jumped up and ran out the door. Joe laughed as Brooklyn grabbed her phone and went on her Twitter to see what Colby had said.

 _These two make me sick. #SoInLove #GetARoom #Disgusting_

Attached was the picture he took of the two. Brooklyn was cupping Jon's face while his hands rested on her back.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes and showed Jon.

"He's a dead sellout." Brooklyn laughed and put her phone back in her purse. There was a knock on the door and Joe opened it to see a tech standing there.

"Is Brooklyn in here? Its time for her promo." Joe nodded and Brooklyn took a deep breath before standing up, Jon joining her. He grabbed her hand and led her to the gorilla. AJ was already out there and Jon stood behind his girl, his hands resting on her hips as they watched the monitor.

" _I deserve to be champion. I have been here but where has the actual champion been? Out because she got hurt. I deserve to be the divas champion. I worked hard to get here. I didn't get here because mommy and daddy run the show. Or, because my grandfather is the owner of the company."_

"Your up Brooklyn." Brooklyn nodded and placed her belt on her shoulder. Jon kissed her softly before she walked out.

" _Oh Yea, Oh Oh Yea!"_

 _The crowd went crazy as Brooklyn came out to her new theme music. She smirked and held up her championship as she made her way down to the ring. Grabbing the mic that was waiting for her on the stairs, she made her way into the ring and stood in front of AJ as her music died down._

" _Hi AJ" she said, waving sarcastically."_

" _Oh look who decided to come back." Brooklyn just kept the smirk on her face._

" _You know AJ, your right. You have worked your ass off to get where you are now and I applaud you on that. But don't ever think that just because who my family is, means I don't deserve to be where I am. I worked hard for this championship and I beat you fair and square for it." The crowd cheered and Brooklyn smiled._

" _And hey, I'd rather be known as Vince McMahon's granddaughter and Stephanie and Triple H's daughter then someone who makes their way around the entire men's locker room."_

 _AJ glared while the crowd laughed and cheered again._

" _You are easy" the crows started chanting. Brooklyn bit her lip to stop from laughing while AJ screamed at the crowd to shut up._

" _Shut up! Who do you think you are? I am the top diva here. I am the longest reigning divas champion."_

" _No you were the longest divas champion until I kicked your ass at Extreme Rules."_

 _AJ just laughed and gave Brooklyn her crazy look._

" _Well then at Payback, I will take my championship back and make you wish you stayed behind the scenes with mommy and daddy." AJ went to slap her but Brooklyn caught her hand._

" _Come on AJ. Have you met my mother. I know when to expect a slap. The question is, do you?" AJ looked at her and Brooklyn smirked before letting go of her wrist and slapping AJ in the face. She kicked her in the stomach and hit her with a pedigree._

 _She did the Stay Fierce sign while raising her title above her head. She blew AJ a kiss before leaving the ring, slapping fans hands as she made her way backstage._

She let out a huge breath as she made it behind the curtain. She was immediately lifted up so her legs went around Jon's waist.

"Did I do good?"

"You did great baby." Brooklyn smiled and leaned down to press her lips to his.

"I've missed you so much" April said as she came through the curtain. Brooklyn looked at her and smiled before getting down, much to Jon's dismay. The two girls hugged.

"This is going to be great." Brooklyn nodded in agreement.

"So, since we couldn't go out before. Phil is here and back at the hotel. Do you guys wanna meet up after the show and go get some food?" Brooklyn smiled and looked at Jon, with pleading eyes. She knew that he would just want to go to the hotel since they had Smackdown tomorrow and there for didn't need the bus tonight.

"Please" she mouthed, putting her Puss N Boots look on. Jon sighed.

"Sounds good to me. We can meet you at the hotel." April smiled.

"Sounds great. See you guys later." Brooklyn hugged her before the petite diva walked off.

"Thank you thank you thank you" Brooklyn said, jumping into his arms. Jon chuckled.

She kissed him sweetly before jumping back down as they made their way back to the locker room.

When they got back to the locker room, Colby was standing with his back to them. Putting her finger to her lips, she sneaked up behind him and jumped on his back, putting him in a sleeper hold.

"What the fuck!"

"Your an asshole for that picture." She applied a little more pressure.

"Get your woman off of me Jon!"

"Nah, I'm good." Brooklyn giggled and ruffled Colby's hair before getting off his back.

"Your an animal." Brooklyn shrugged and plopped down on Jon's lap.

"Especially in bed" Jon whispered in her ear, making her blush.

"Any thing special you want done to Randy tonight baby girl?"

"Don't give her ideas Joe" her mother said as she came into the room.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"We want you out on commentary tonight. Colby, Jon, your dad, and Dave will be out there. People want to see more of you and Jon so when the match is about to start, you'll come out."

"Okay." Her mother smiled and waved goodbye to everyone before leaving.

"Shall we get ready gentlemen?" They all stood up and got ready. Brooklyn changed her shirt to a shield crop top to pair with her black skinny jeans and black knee high boots.

"You look hot darlin" Jon said as he slid up behind her as she was doing her hair in the bathroom. He placed his hands on her hips and nuzzled her neck, making her giggle as his breath tickled her neck.

"Well thank you" she said as she tied her hair in high, tight, ponytail. He turned her around and kissed her sweetly.

"Stay by me tonight please" he said when the pulled apart.

"Of course. Promise me not to get involved unless necessary though."

"I can't babe, I'm not cleared."

"Like that would stop you." Jon smirked and kissed her again.

"I love you" he said, running his thumb across her bottom lip. She quickly swiped her tongue over the tip, making Jon groan at the sight.

"I love you too."

He grabbed her hand and she grabbed her title before they left. Jon walked her to the gorilla and saw Dave and her father were there already.

"See you out there darlin." He kissed her head before running off to catch up with Joe and Colby.

"Saw your picture on twitter Brook." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and flicked Dave in the head.

"What picture?"

"Colby took a picture of me and Jon kissing. I put him in headlock for it." They both laughed and Brooklyn leaned on Dave. Randy walked up and the environment immediately became tense. Dave pulled Brooklyn closer to her while Paul glared at him.

"Uh, hey guys" he said awkwardly. Brooklyn rolled her eyes and picked at her nails.

The air was thick and Randy looked at Brooklyn who just focused on her nails. After what seemed like forever, Evolution's music went off and they walked out. Randy sparing a glance at Brooklyn who just stared right back with no emotion.

She watched as the shield came down and Jon walked over to commentary while Colby stayed by the ring.

"Your up Brooklyn." She nodded.

 _All men looked to the ramp as Brooklyn's theme went off. Her father came around the front to look at her and she just smirked at him as she made her way down the ramp._

" _What is Brooklyn doing down here."_

" _Simple Cole, she's my girl and is here to support us. Is that a problem?" Cole shook his head, making Dean smirk. When Brooklyn made it to the commentary table, Dean pulled her to him._

 _They sat down, Brooklyn on Dean's lap before they slid their headsets on._

" _Look Cole, its the new power couple of the WWE."_

" _Aw thank you John."_

" _What do you think of this match Brooklyn?" John asked as the match started. They watched as Roman threw Randy into the ropes before clotheslining him._

" _I think its well deserved. Not only did Randy cause me to be out for a month, he put my boyfriend in the hospital." Dean rubbed her arms soothingly._

 _Roman had the upper hand for most of the match until Randy moved out of the way of a spear and Roman went shoulder first into the post._

" _Randy just missed being speared in half."_

" _He has a way of doing that" Brooklyn said. Seth ran over to them and leaned down to whisper something to Dean and Brooklyn. They nodded and Brooklyn took her headset off and stood up._

 _Randy was stomping Roman into the corner and he turned to the crowd to strike his signature pose and her father and Batista cheered him on. Brooklyn walked over to them and smirked. They both turned around and were knocked to the ground when Seth him Batista with a chair and Dean hit Hunter with his title. Randy walked over to them and started yelling._

" _Who do you think you are huh?" They all smirked and Dean pulled Brooklyn to him, giving her a passionate kiss. Randy snarled and turned back around only to be speared._

" _One, two, three!"_

" _Here is your winner, Roman Reigns!" The shields theme went off as Roman joined them outside the ring. They did their signature pose and Brooklyn even joined in before they left through the crowd._

"I fucking hate doing that" Brooklyn said as they made it back to the locker room.

"Everyone is so grabby. Someone grabbed my ass."

"That was me darlin." Jon smirked and Brooklyn shook her head. They all got dressed back in their street clothes and went back to the hotel.

/*/

"Munchkin!" Brooklyn smiled as her and Jon walked into the hotel's restaurant where April and Phil were waiting. Phil pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you shorty. Hey Jon." They shook hands before sitting down.

"How has life at home been treating you" Jon asked after they ordered.

"Good. I've been able to start training for UFC. You guys should come when I start competing."

"I'd love to. Who else would stop April from running into the octagon." Everyone laughed while April pouted.

"So, a new couple huh." Phil wiggled his eyebrows, making Brooklyn blush and Jon laugh. He pulled her into his side and she layed her head on his chest.

"Is there a problem Phillip?"

"Nope. Just wanted to warn Jonathan here how big of hand full you can be."

"I resent that."

"Who is the one who locked half the mens locker room out of the building."

"In my defense, it was only supposed to be Nick and Brad. I didn't know half you guys were with them."

"You did that darlin? I was out there." Brooklyn laughed and kissed his cheek. April and Brooklyn excuse themselves to go to the bathroom. Phil turned to Jon.

"How did you do it?" Jon furrowed his eyebrows.

"How did I do what?"

"Break through to her. I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you and vice versa."

"I don't know to be honest. I know for sure, I have never felt this way with anyone."

"Do you see a future with her?"

"Isn't it a little soon to think that far ahead?" Phil laughed and took a sip of his soda.

"No. After my second date with April, I knew she was going be my wife someday." Jon nodded and spun his fork on the table. He thought about his answer for a minute. He never knew something like this could happen to him so fast, but he had no complaints.

"Yea. I do. I can't imagine what it would be like to not have her with me or in my life" Phil nodded and smiled when he saw the girls coming back.

"Hey, what are you two girls talking about?" Jon smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder's.

"Sports" they both said. April and Brooklyn looked at them weird but let it go. After they ate, they said goodbye and headed back to their rooms.

"What were you and Phil really talking about" she asked when they were getting ready for bed.

"I told you babe, sports."

"Like I believe that." Jon put his hand to his heart in mock offense, making her giggle as they got into bed. Brooklyn's phone went off and she saw it was a text from Phil.

"Who's that?"

"Phil telling me I have a good one." She put her phone back on her nightstand and turned over to snuggle into his chest.

"I am pretty luck aren't I." Jon smiled and kissed her head, rubbing circles on her back.

"Your wrong babe. I'm the lucky one."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

 _Did you tell your parents?_

Brooklyn rolled her eyes when she saw the text Randy had sent her. She looked up when she heard the bathroom door opened and bit her lips when Jon came out in dressed in his ring clothes. Brooklyn absolutely loved the tight black shirt he wore.

"See something you like darlin?"

"Oh yea." Jon laughed and crawled on to the bed so he was straddling her.

"That's funny because I see something I like too." Brooklyn laughed.

"Randy texted me."

"What did he say?"

"He asked if I had told my parents. They're probably burying him with tons of shit." She couldn't help but laugh.

"Your an evil little thing. I like it." Brooklyn laughed and let Jon take her phone and delete the message along with his number before putting the phone on the nightstand.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well, we have a signing at eleven then I was planning on taking my girl to get some lunch before the show."

"Wow, that girl must be lucky." Jon chuckled and layed his forehead on hers.

"Nope. Like I told her last night, I'm the lucky one." Brooklyn smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss.

"I have to get dressed" she said when they broke apart.

"Need any help?" Brooklyn laughed and pushed him off of her.

"What is that your famous for? Or right. Nope." Brooklyn laughed at her own joke and Jon just rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

"Eh that's fine. I'm better at undressing you anyway."

"Whatever you say titty master." Jon laughed as Brooklyn pulled out her clothes for the signing.

"Oh man, your grandfather was not happy with me."

"I can't believe you actually wrote it on your hand." Jon just shrugged and got comfortable on the bed.

"What" Brooklyn asked as he stared at her.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Not with you in here."

"Why? I've seen you naked plenty of times." Brooklyn blushed as Jon smirked cockily.

"I know that but we both know that if I dress in front of you, it will lead to other things and we have to get ready to go soon."

"I promise nothing will happen." He held up his hand like he was taking a pledge, making her laugh. He still smirked at her and waved his hand in a go ahead motion.

Rolling her eyes, she took her shirt off and threw it at his head. He swiped it off and saw she had already put her bra on.

"Damn it woman, that was the best part."

"You've seen me naked plenty of times" she said in her best imitation of his voice as she slid her merch crop top shirt on that said "Stay Fierce."

"I want to see your underwear though."

"You really do love my ass don't you." Jon nodded, smirk still planted on his face. Brooklyn decided to tease him and took her shorts off slowly followed by her underwear so she could change it. She pulled them on painfully slow and gave a smirk of her own when she heard Jon growl.

"Your a god damn tease you know that."

"Your the one who chose to stay in here." She pulled on her black leggings and black flat leather boots that went just above her knees.

"One of these days babe, I'm gonna show you what happens to teases." Brooklyn gave him an innocent look and shrugged before grabbing her make up bag and walking into the bathroom attached to their room.

She was curling her eye lashes when Jon came to stand in the doorway.

"Isn't that painful?" She shook her head and let the curler go before hitting them with mascara.

"Not if your doing it right. I can do it on you so you can see." Jon shook his head.

"Nice try." She smiled and finished her make up before turning to look at Jon, who was staring at her.

"What?"

"If I didn't just see you do all that, I would have no idea you have make up on." Brooklyn snorted and packed everything back up.

"I'm serious!"

"Well thank you" she said as she pulled in her curling wand.

"Why are you watching me?" Jon shrugged. She grabbed one of her butterfly clips and sectioned her hair off.

"Can you uh, do my hair for me?" She looked over at him.

"Really?" Jon nodded and walked in, grabbing the gel of the counter.

"Yea, I usually have the ladies at the arena do it but since we are here and you always look amazing, I figured you could do it." Brooklyn smiled and took the container from him and grabbed her comb.

"Can you sit on the toilet please." Jon nodded and sat down on the lid before Brooklyn stood in front of him. He placed his hands on her hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs, while she put the gel in and combed it back.

"You touch the hairstylists like this too" she joked as she made sure everything was even.

"Nope, just my hot girlfriend." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and finished his hair before stepping back.

"There all good." Jon stood up and looked in the mirror while Brooklyn started on her own hair.

"You did a good job babe. Maybe Joe and Colby will let you do their hair."

"I would love to french braid Joe's one of these days." Jon laughed and watched as she curled her hair and it fell in perfect loose spirals down her back. When she was done she sprayed it with hairspray and turned to her boyfriend.

"Might wanna fix yourself there cowboy. Your fans might get the wrong idea." She walked past him and Jon looked down to see he was hard.

"That's just the effect you have on me darlin."

"Well if your good then when we get back here, I'll be happy to take care of my man" she said seductively. Jon groaned and fixed himself in his pants while Brooklyn grabbed her title, purse, and phone.

"Ready?" Jon nodded and they walked out to a waiting Joe and Colby before they left. When they got to the venue, they could see tons of fans were already lined up waiting for them. When they got out, Jon grabbed Brooklyn's hand and walked them over to meet with the director of the signing.

"We have you scheduled from one to three. Then we have some meet and greets then your free to go." They nodded and walked up the stairs and waved as the fans started cheering. It went Colby, Jon, Brooklyn, Joe, Paige, and R-Truth. They were all there to promote Payback.

When Brooklyn saw Paige they ran and jumped on each other in a hug.

"We're gonna start letting people in." They nodded and Paige and Brooklyn made plans to meet at the show tonight. They took their spots and soon fans were filling the area.

Jon kept his left hand on her thigh the entire time. Occasionally he would start to move his hand upwards but Brooklyn would tiny pinch him, making him move his hand back down.

"Hi what's your name?" The little girl in front of her smiled.

"Haley." Brooklyn smiled and placed her hand in the little girls before shaking it.

"Its nice to meet you Haley. Are you having fun?" She nodded her head and Brooklyn smiled and signed the little poster the girl had brought.

"I like your toy."

"Thank you. His name is Spot." Brooklyn smiled as the little girl proudly showed off her toy dog she had with her. She then went on to tell the story about how she got it for successfully potty training.

Jon watched out of the corner of his eyes, the interaction between Brooklyn and the girl. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face when he saw Brooklyn giggle when the little girl did.

"Good Job Haley!Are you coming to the show tonight?" The little girl nodded and Brooklyn pulled a backstage pass out that she had in her bag.

"This is for you. Consider it my present for doing so good." Haley eye's widened and Brooklyn smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem sweetie." She gave the little girl a hug before sitting back down.

"You were good with her" Jon said as he was signing some guys shirt.

"It helps that I have three younger sisters." Jon just smiled and placed his hand back on her thigh. The signing went on and by the time they were done, Brooklyn's hand was cramping.

"Ow" she said as she was stretching it. Her and Jon were going into the arena to head to catering.

"Sorry this isn't exactly out" he said as they sat down with their food.

"Jon its fine. As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we are. Except if its running in the desert, then I'm out."

"I'll get you used to it."

"I doubt it" she said, digging into her chicken.

"So, after the shield breaks up, I was wondering if you wanted to share a room. Just the two of us. You know, when we aren't on the bus." Brooklyn smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I like the sound of that."

"Then we won't have to worry about being to loud. You know, since my girl can't seem to be quiet. Not that I mind." Brooklyn blushed and threw a carrot at him.

"There are your friends." He pointed his fork in the direction of Nick and Brad. They were sitting at another table with their backs to them. Brooklyn smirked.

"What's going on in that head darlin?" Brooklyn's smirk grew and she stood up, grabbing their two full cups of ice water before quietly making her way over.

Nick and Brad were eating when all of a sudden, ice cold water hit them and ran down them.

"What the fuck" Nick said as they both jumped up, turning around to face a laughing Brooklyn.

"Really" Brad said in a high pitched voice. Brooklyn smirked and placed the cups on the table.

"Consider that the end of prank week." Brad growled and ran after her, making her laugh. She ran back to the table and ran behind Jon who jumped up when Brad made it over to them.

Brad stopped in his tracks while Jon gave him his ring glare.

"There something wrong Bradley?" Brad shook his head and walked off to go change. Brooklyn laughed and walked to stand by Jon's side when Nick came over.

"Not nice B."

"Oh and dying my hair purple was?"

"Touche. I'm gonna go change." He stepped forward to give her a hug but she backed up and Jon stepped in his way.

"Nice try Nicholas." Nick snapped his fingers in an oh darn motion before he turned to walk away, turning around when Brooklyn screamed. Jon whipped around and saw Brad had sneaked around and poured a whole ice cold bottle of water on her.

"You fucking asshole!" she said as she slapped him a couple of times.

"Now prank week is over" Nick said before he walked away. Brad stood there laughing until Jon glared at him making him stop and run off.

"Come on darlin, lets go get you changed." He placed a hand on her lower back on guided her back towards the locker room.

"I can't believe I'm fucking friends with them" she said when they made it back to the room. Jon laughed and watched as she took her wet top off and threw it to the side. He licked his lips when he saw she was in his favorite lace bra of hers. He turned around and locked the door.

Brooklyn was still going on and on about Nick and Brad when felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Come on babe forget about them. It was only a prank. Its not like they dyed your hair again." Brooklyn sighed and leaned into him, completely forgetting she didn't have a shirt on.

"Your right." Jon smirked and leaned in to press his nose against her hair. He trailed his hand up her stomach and Brooklyn shivered slightly.

"Your wearing my favorite bra" he said as he played with the back of it. Brooklyn smiled. She felt her bra get loose, meaning Jon un-clipped it.

"Jon we're at work" she said when he slid her straps down her arms. His lips following their path.

"No ones gonna see us babe. The door is locked and you can practice on being quiet." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and did nothing to stop him when he pulled her bra completely off. She did however cover herself with her arms.

"Don't cover yourself darlin. These are beautiful." He pulled her hands away and placed them at her sides. Brooklyn moaned as Jon's hands cupped both of her breasts.

"I thought you liked my ass more." Jon smirked and turned her around so her back was against his chest, his hands still working on her breasts.

"I like all of you." She giggled which turned into a soft moan when he pinched both of her nipples.

"Jon" she said breathlessly. He turned her back around so her the top part of her was crushed against him as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. He picked her up so her legs went around his waist and her backed her against the wall, their kiss never breaking.

Brooklyn bit Jon's bottom lip and tugged on it before letting it go. They broke apart when their lungs were screaming at them for air.

"Could you be any hotter" Jon muttered, kissing her again.

"I could say the same" she said when they broke apart again. She felt something poking her, making her smirk.

"I believe I promised you something this morning." Jon mirrored her smirk and let her slide down to the floor to her feet.

She knelt in front of him and reached up to undo his pants. She pulled them down and let them pool around his ankles before pulling his boxers down. She took her hand and pumped him a few times.

Jon moaned and threw his head back. Brooklyn leaned forward and slowly licked from the base to the tip before fully taking him in her mouth.

"Fuck" he hissed as she bobbed her head up and down, ever so often grazing him with her teeth.

"God your so fucking hot" he said as he watched her. She looked up and winked at him before going back to work. Jon could feel his orgasm coming. He cupped her head and started fucking her mouth, the tip touching the back of her throat.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" he said as he came. Brooklyn placed her hands on his hips to keep herself steady as his hips jerked. She swallowed what he gave her before she was pulled up and pushed back against the wall, her mouth caught in a passionate kiss. Jon not caring at all that he could taste himself.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He gave her another kiss before going into the bathroom to clean up while she got dressed. She pulled on a hounds of justice shirt and grabbed her phone before sitting on the couch.

Jon soon joined her and she snuggled into him while going through Instagram.

"Why are you on our picture babe?"

"I'm reading the comments. Some of them make me laugh."

Most comments were about how cute they were together and the others were saying it was only for the story line.

"Hey, did you know I only get naked for you because of the storyline" she said, laughing while showing Jon the comment.

"See that's what pisses me off about social media." Brooklyn kissed his cheek and closed out of her phone.

"At least we know the truth." Jon nodded and played with the ends of her hair.

"Do you think Randy knows you told your parents" he said, thinking back to their conversation earlier.

"Probably or else I doubt he would have texted me but I really don't care. I should have told them sooner. Then maybe he would leave me the hell alone."

"Don't worry darlin. At Payback, I'm going to kick his ass for the both of us." Brooklyn smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

There was a knock on their door and Jon got up to open it, revealing her parents.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"We came to talk with you guys. Can we come in?" Jon nodded and moved to the side to allow them in.

"What are you guys doing here" she asked as they stood in front of them and Jon rejoined her on the couch.

"Your uh landlord called. Since your lease is up next month, he has decided to lease the apartment to someone else."

"What?"

"He claims since your rarely ever home, he wanted to give the space to someone who would use it."

"But I do use it! Can he even do that?"

"Its his building B. Yes, he should have waited to see if you wanted to re lease it but there is nothing we can do about it."

"Where am I gonna go?"

"You can always come back home back to your old room." Brooklyn nodded, feeling pissed.

"You can stay with me." Their heads whipped to Jon, who was looking right at Brooklyn.

"Really?"

"Yea of course. When we aren't on the road, we are always at mine or yours anyway. It doesn't have to be forever. It could be just until you find somewhere else."

'I prefer forever' he added in his head. Brooklyn smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thank you Jon." He nodded and kissed her head.

"That's very nice of you Jon. Isn't that nice of him Paul."

"Yea, terrific." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and Stephanie him a glare, making him throw his hands up in surrender.

"What? I was just kidding." She shook her head and Brooklyn just laughed. Her parent's said their goodbyes and left. When the door shut, Brooklyn pulled Jon into a passionate kiss.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you." Jon smiled and picked her up so she was straddling him.

"Its not a problem darlin. Besides, I like waking up to you every morning." Brooklyn smiled and kissed him once again.

"So do you wanna head to my apartment on Thursday and do some packing?" They weren't going to have a lot of days off since Payback was coming up and they had press and everything.

"Definitely. Maybe we can get Joe and Colby to help too."

"What can we help with?" They looked as both men entered the room.

"Jon is letting me stay with him for a while since my landlord is an asshole. On Thursday, we are gonna head to my apartment to pack somethings up. Will you guys help?" She did her puppy dog look and they both groaned.

"Oh god not the face." Jon laughed and Brooklyn pouted more.

"Of course we'll help baby girl." Brooklyn smiled and hoped up to hug each of them. She sat back down next to Jon and leaned into him. She had never lived with a man before but she was excited to stay with Jon.

'We already basically live together' she thought. She never thought things would happen so fast with her and Jon. But she knew she had never felt this way about anyone and she doubted she ever would again. She definitely saw a future with Jon but there was always the thought in the back of her head. What if Jon thought they were moving to fast. Or what if he didn't see a future with her?

"What are you thinking about darlin?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Jon. She gave him a smile and placed a hand on his chest.

"Just how excited I am that you asked me to stay with you."

"Like I said babe. We're together all the time anyway and I love having you with me all the time. Who knows, maybe you won't want to leave." Brooklyn giggled and smiled when he gave her a chaste kiss.

"Why does it smell like sex in here?" They both looked at each other then to Colby who had noticed the smell. They smirked and Colby just shook his head.

"You guys are fucking animals."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

"You cant just throw them in there!" Brooklyn pushed Colby out of the way as he threw her photo albums into a box.

"They're just books, relax." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and pulled the books out, only to see some of her pictures had fallen out.

"Dick" she said as she hit him with one of them.

"Alright baby relax" Jon said, walking in from loading some boxes onto a truck that were being shipped out to Vegas.

"Yea relax." Brooklyn swung at him again but Jon grabbed it and put it in the box.

"Stop antagonizing my girlfriend Lopez, or I'll hit you." Colby rolled his eyes while Brooklyn hugged her man. Colby picked up another box and took it down to the truck.

"You excited babe?" Brooklyn nodded and gave him a kiss. Her parent's had given them until Saturday to get everything settled. She was putting her furniture and bed into storage and taking all her clothes and make up and stuff with her to Vegas.

"Are you? Your not gonna like kick me out if I drink all the milk are you?"

"Never babe. I could never let a pretty thing like you out on the strip alone. There's lunatic's all around" he whispered, making her laugh.

"Yea well I'm going to be living with the biggest one so." Jon laughed and pecked her head before helping her finish packing. It was almost three when they finally got everything done. Since she wouldn't be back by the time the lease was up, she was moving everything.

"Damn you have a lot of clothes" Joe said, as they watched her mark the boxes at the post office. She just smirked and finished signing everything she had to.

"Okay, these should be in Vegas by tomorrow night. If you have any concerns containing your packages or they do not arrive on time, you can call the number at the bottom and we can track them for." Brooklyn smiled and shook the ladies hand before they left. They were now all going their separate ways. Joe was going back home to Florida, Colby was going to Davenport, and Jon and Brooklyn were going to Vegas.

"Bye guys, thanks for helping." She hugged them when they were getting ready to go to their different gates.

"No problem, except for when you beat me." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and slapped him in the head. Jon bro hugged them before leading Brooklyn off to their gate.

"Remind me to get them each a gift for helping" she said when they took their seats.

"Hey, I helped too. Don't I deserve a present?" Brooklyn giggled.

"What do you want?" He smirked and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I think we both know the answer to that question darlin." Brooklyn blushed and shoved his head away from her, making him laugh. She placed her head against her window and closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than a nap.

Jon looked over and smiled when he saw Brooklyn asleep against the window. He couldn't believe they were basically moving in together. This was as new to him as it was to her but like her, he didn't care. He wanted this even if they had only been dating for a month.

Pushing her hair out of her face, he kissed her cheek before leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes.

When they touched down in Vegas, Jon woke up before Brooklyn. Rubbing his eyes, he shook her gently.

"We're here babe." Brooklyn groaned and opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep away. Jon helped her up and led her into the airport. They grabbed their bags and caught a cab back to his apartment.

"If you need me, I'll be asleep" she said, heading to the couch. Jon laughed and shut the door before following her.

"Before you do that, I have something for you." Brooklyn kicked her shoes off and looked at him when he sat on the coffee table in front of her. He pulled a key out and placed it in her hand.

"What's this?"

"Well since your going to be living here, this is a key." Brooklyn smiled and closed her hand around the key. She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss.

"Thank you." Jon smiled and moved to sit on the couch, letting her lay her head in his lap. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

/*/

The next morning, Brooklyn woke up before Jon. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and blinked a couple times to get her vision normal. Jon had his arms around her waist, her back against his chest.

Her boxes were due to come in today and she knew they were going to spend the whole morning getting everything situated. Looking at the time, she saw it was nine o'clock and she was starving. Gently moving out of his hold, she stood still when Jon moved, pulling her pillow to him. Smiling softly, she slipped on one of Jon's shirts and made her way to the kitchen. Wanting to do something nice for him since he was letting her stay there, she decided to make him breakfast in bed.

She made him blueberry pancakes, bacon, and some scrambled eggs. Placing everything on a tray and making some coffee, she carried it back into the bedroom. Brooklyn placed the tray on the nightstand before getting on the bed.

She lent down and kissed Jon softly, trying to get him awake. It a took a few seconds before she felt him kiss her back. She pulled away and smiled when his eyes opened slightly.

"What are you doing darlin?"

'God I love his voice' she thought.

"I made you something." Jon smirked and rubbed his eyes before sitting up. Brooklyn grabbed the tray off the nightstand and placed it in his lap.

"What's this?"

"A thank you. For letting me stay here." Jon smiled and placed the tray aside and pulled his girlfriend to him.

"No need to thank me babe."

"I know you keep saying that but I do need to thank you."

"You thanked me plenty last night." Brooklyn blushed and Jon laughed when she hit his chest.

"You could just say thank you." Jon smirked and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear before kissing her softly.

"Thank you." Brooklyn smiled and placed the tray back in his lap. Jon cut into the pancakes and almost moaned at how good they were.

"These are delicious" he said with a mouthful. Brooklyn laughed and ate some blueberries she put on the plate. He cut some off and held his fork up for her. Brooklyn smiled and let him feed her. When they were done, Brooklyn took the tray and walked back to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"Leave em babe, I'll do them." He took the dishes out of her hands and placed them in the sink. She gasped and put a hand to her heart in fake shock.

"You know how to wash a dish?" Jon rolled his eyes while Brooklyn laughed.

"Just for that, we're gonna go for a run." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her back to the bedroom.

"Sorry, can't. The boxes should be here today." She laughed when he dropped her on the bed.

"I forgot about those." Brooklyn smirked and Jon growled lunging for her, making her laugh as he tickled her sides.

"Jon!" Jon laughed and stopped, moving to her side.

"Jerk" she said, hitting him in the stomach.

"You started it babe." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and let Jon pull her to him, cuddling to his chest. They layed in bed until about ten, when the boxes came.

"Where can I put these?" Jon looked up and saw Brooklyn holding her photo albums.

"Under the coffee table." Brooklyn nodded and slipped them under there. Jon pulled her boxes of clothes into his room and she followed.

"There is space in the closet and in the drawers. What ever doesn't fit, we can always get another dresser for you."

"You don't have to. I can keep the remaining clothes in the boxes."

"I want to. Come on, lets unpack then we can go running."

"Nooooo!" Jon laughed at how dramatic Brooklyn was being. They opened her boxes and started sorting and folding everything.

"Are these new?" Brooklyn looked up and saw he was holding her white lace bra and pantie set.

"No, I've just never worn them." Jon nodded and threw them on the bed. It was a little after noon when they finished unpacking everything.

"There all done" Brooklyn said, collapsing the last box. Jon took it from her and placed it with the others to put in recycling. She threw herself down on the bed, Jon laughing before pulling her to the edge.

"Come on, time for our run." Brooklyn shook her head and pouted like a little kid.

"Nope, that look isn't going to work darlin. You gotta get used to it."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I do it every morning and I like having you with me. How am I going to do that when your still home in bed."

"Stay with me and cuddle." Jon laughed and grabbed her hands, pulling her up.

"I'll make you a deal. We go running then when we get back home, I'll let you choose any movie you want to watch and we can cuddle." Brooklyn smiled up at him. She held her hand out.

"Deal." Jon smirked and placed his hand in hers but instead of shaking it, he pulled her in for a fiery kiss.

"Lets change." Brooklyn nodded and stood on her tippy toes to give him one more kiss. They both changed, Brooklyn choosing black spandex shorts and a pink sports bra. She threw her hair up and tied her sneakers before they left.

"Alright babe, try and keep up okay. If you need to stop, tell me and we will." Brooklyn nodded and Jon kissed her head before they started running. They started out light in the beginning and gradually increased their speed. Neither said anything, just enjoying the quiet together. Jon was happy that Brooklyn wasn't one of those girls that felt the need to talk every second just to fill the silence.

Brooklyn was surprised to see the run wasn't as bad the last time. Thinking back, it was probably because she decided to wear black yoga pants and a black sports bra in the ninety degree weather.

"See, its not so bad." Brooklyn rolled her eyes when they stopped for a water break.

"Yea, yea you were right." Jon smirked and slapped her ass, causing her to yelp.

"Wanna race back to the car?" Jon's smirk grew at her question.

"Think your tough now" he teased. Brooklyn giggled and tightened her pony tail.

"Yes or no?"

"Sure, but if I win, when we get back you can put on that white set we found earlier." Brooklyn blushed.

"Fine but if I win, I want fifteen minutes of you oral attention." Jon groaned and held his hand out for her to shake.

"Deal." Brooklyn just slapped his hand away, laughing when he smirked.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Brooklyn and Jon took off at her words. Both were neck and neck the whole race until Jon got a little farther ahead.

"Your gonna look hot" he called back. Brooklyn rolled her eyes but suddenly started laughing when Jon tripped over a small rock. She ran past him and he jumped up but it was to late, Brooklyn touched the hood of his car ten seconds before he did.

"Ha I win!" She skipped around in a circle as Jon caught his breath.

"If I hadn't of fallen, I would have won."

"Nobody likes a sore loser Jon." Jon rolled his eyes and Brooklyn laughed.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." He held his hand out and Brooklyn smiled, taking it. They walked for about half an hour before they got to a big rock.

"What are we doing?"

"You'll see. Come on." Jon started climbing and Brooklyn stayed where she was.

"Babe?"

"Are we climbing?" Jon laughed and jumped down next to her.

"Its safe I promise. I do it all the time. I'll be right behind you okay." Brooklyn nodded and started climbing. When they got to the flat, Jon told her what to do next.

"Just jump over babe, I'll catch you." Brooklyn scowled at his teasing voice. She stepped back and ran to jump over the little gap. Jon smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her over to the edge. Brooklyn's grip tightened on his hand, making Jon stop about ten feet away from the edge.

"Scared of heights are we darlin?" Brooklyn nodded, not even going to hide it. Jon laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. Even if she was scared, Brooklyn couldn't deny that the view from where they were was beautiful.

"This is beautiful Jon." Jon smiled down at her and she smiled back. She looked back to look out at the town while Jon kept his eyes on her. The way the sun was hitting her and how happy and relaxed she looked. She was beautiful.

Brooklyn felt his eyes and her and looked up to see him staring at her.

"What?" Her voice broke him out of his thoughts and he smiled. He cupped her cheek with his hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Nothing. You're just beautiful." Brooklyn blushed and leaned into his touch.

"You're not so bad yourself." Jon chuckled and moved his arms to around her waist and puled her up on her tippy toes to press his lips against hers.

"I love you" she said when they broke apart and started walking back down.

"I love you too." Brooklyn smiled and let Jon jump the gap first before she went. When they made it back home, Brooklyn told Jon to wait out in the living room when she went to change.

"I thought you would want you reward now" he said. Brooklyn blushed and smirked.

"I do but I want to shower and change first. I'll be right out." She kissed him quickly before heading into the bathroom. She showered quickly and when she got out, only put on her white lace bra and panties.

When she walked out to the living room, Jon had his back to her in the fridge.

She cleared her throat and Jon closed the fridge door before turning around, almost dropping beer.

"I'm ready for my reward now" she said, seductively walking towards him. Jon's brain started functioning again and he smirked, setting his beer down on the counter.

"What this darlin" he said, playing with the straps of her bra. Brooklyn smirked and placed her hands on his arms.

"I thought I would reward you and a sorry for not helping you up when you fell."

"Eh its okay babe. So" he said pulling her flush against him.

Jon picked her up so her legs went around his waist as he walked into the bedroom. He layed her down on the bed.

"Can I tie your hands to the headboard?" Brooklyn nodded and Jon kissed her before grapping one of her silk scarves. He tied her hands before tying them to the headboard. Brooklyn tested the restraints and smiled, feeling extremely turned on. Jon was going to just rip the panties off of her like he usually did but Brooklyn stopped him.

"If you rip these, I will be angry." Jon chuckled and just took them off of her.

"Ready?" Brooklyn nodded, her eyes glazing over with lust as Jon slightly tickled her thigh. Jon smirked and leaned down to her wet heat.

The first flick of his tongue made her jump and giggle slightly. Jon held her hips down as his tongue went to work.

"Jon" she moaned, making him groan. He loved when she moaned his name like that. He licked and sucked her clit before fucking her with his tongue. Brooklyn thighs started to shake, she knew her orgasm was coming.

"Oh don't stop" she moaned as her hips moved with his tongue. He removed his tongue and went back to licking her up and down. When he took her clit in his mouth, she lost it. Screaming his name as her orgasm shot through her.

"Fuck" Jon said as he lapped up everything she gave him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon making love, only stopping when both felt like they were going to pass out from exhaustion.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Of course babe. That was part of our deal earlier." Brooklyn smiled and Jon handed her the remote for his tv. She went on Netflix and picked Scary Movie 3.

While they layed there, Jon couldn't help but smile everytime Brooklyn laughed. There was no word to describe how much he cared and loved her. It was hard to put into words. He knew that this was the girl he would marry. Hell, he would marry her tomorrow if she wanted.

"What are you smiling about?" Jon snapped out of his thoughts and saw Brooklyn looking up at him.

"Just how happy I am that your here with me."

"Charmer." Jon chuckled and kissed her forehead softly. That night, Brooklyn was asleep on Jon's chest while he was awake and running his fingers through her hair.

"One day babe, I'm gonna make you my wife. Never have I ever felt like this with someone. Words cannot even describe how much I love you." Jon looked at her a few more minutes as she breathed in and out. Kissing her head, he closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

Brooklyn's eyes snapped opened and she couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face. She wasn't asleep like Jon had thought. Most girls would probably freak out if marriage was brought up this early but for some reason, Brooklyn didn't. In fact, her heart swelled with love for Jon after his admission.

"I can't wait for that day" she whispered to his sleeping form, kissing his chest before closing her eyes again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Jon walked into the locker room and smiled when he saw Brooklyn was in there with her back to him. Quietly shutting the door, he placed food he had gotten her on the bench before tip toeing his way over to her. He almost groaned at how good she looked. She was wearing her skinny jeans, black merch top and her black flat knee high boots.

"You look sexy darlin" he rasped in her ear while sliding his body behind hers and placing his hands on her hips. Jon smiled when she let out a little giggle before pressing his nose in her hair while rubbing circles on her hips.

"I don't think Brooklyn would like this Jon." Jon's eyes snapped open and he jumped back before spinning the woman around, coming face to face with a laughing April.

"What the fuck?" The bathroom door opened and Brooklyn walked out, wiping tears from her eyes as she laughed along with April.

"Oh that was great" Brooklyn said, high fiving her friend while Jon looked at them confused.

"What?" The girls laughed again. April took the brown wig off she was wearing and her black hair fell out.

"Tonight for the show, April has to dress like me to try and throw me off my game."

"Which I will" she said teasingly.

"I thought it would be funny to switch places." Jon shook his head.

"You're evil. Both of you."

"We know" they said at the same time.

"I gotta go, see you guys later. Oh and Jon, next time you might want to check to see if you have the right person before smelling their hair." Jon scowled and Brooklyn laughed as April left.

"Oh come on, it was a joke." She stepped into Jon's space, giggling a little when he turned his scowl to her.

"Here I was being nice getting my girlfriend food. And she tricks me." Brooklyn giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on you have to admit, it was funny." Jon rolled his eyes. Brooklyn smiled and stood on her tippy toes to press her lips against his.

"I'm sorry" she said, her bottom lip protruding out. Jon smirked and kissed her again, nipping her bottom lip before soothing the sting with the swipe of his tongue.

"Thank you for the food" she said when they broke apart.

"You're welcome. At least one of us is nice." Brooklyn giggled and flicked his nose. Jon laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Joe and Colby were heading down to the ring. They asked if we wanted to join."

"Sure. But I'm bringing my food."

"How are you gonna eat and practice."

"I don't need to practice, I'm already awesome." Jon laughed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was talking to The Miz." Brooklyn laughed and ate some of the fries that were in the foam container. Jon changed and grabbed her hand before leading them down to the ring.

"Oh dear Jesus" she said when they walked out. Joe and Colby were standing by the barricades talking to Dave while Randy was in the ring practicing with John Cena.

"Stay by me please" Jon whispered to her as his grip tightened on her hand. Brooklyn nodded and kissed her cheek when they made their way down the ramp.

"Hey Brooky." She smiled and waved at John, noticing how Randy stopped to stare at them. She hadn't seen him or talked to him since Joe beat the shit out of him. Jon led them over to where Joe, Colby, and Dave were.

"Oh good food, I'm starving." Dave went to reach for a fry but Brooklyn slapped his hand.

"Nice try David. Get your own." She hoped up on the barrier and ate while Jon stood between her legs.

"So I heard you moved B." Brooklyn nodded, smiling when Jon started stroking her leg softly.

"Yup. Its a good thing I have a boyfriend who likes me enough to let me live with him." She said it loud enough to make sure Randy heard. Jon smirked, knowing what she was doing and gave her leg a squeeze.

"How was it moving all the stuff" Colby said, stealing a fry, earning a smack to the stomach.

"Fine. Easier since we didn't have a sellout antagonizing anyone." Colby gave a look of fake hurt.

"Brook." Brooklyn looked towards the ring where John was standing by the ropes.

"Nikki find you?"

"No why."

"She wants to know if you guys wanna go out tomorrow with us. You know double date." Brooklyn smiled and looked at Jon who nodded.

"Sure, sounds great." John smiled and turned back to his scowling friend.

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear while the other men went back to talking.

"Better not be boring" he said. Brooklyn giggled and hoped off the barricade to stand next to him. Jon saw Randy kept turning his gaze to them out of the corner of his eye so he pulled Brooklyn to him and kissed her softly.

"I love you" he said, his minty breath fanning her lips.

"I love you too." They shared another kiss before she hoped back up on the barricade. When John and Randy were done, John slid out and walked back up the ramp and Randy slid out and stopped in front of Jon and Brooklyn.

"Can I talk to you for a minute B?"

"Nope. I'm a little busy" she said, closing her food box to slid into the ring to run ropes with Dave. She walked past and Randy grabbed her arm making her stop. Jon immediately stepped up and pulled Brooklyn behind him.

"Unless you want two broken hands, I suggest you don't touch my girl again." Randy smirked.

"I don't think Brooklyn would like that."

"Yes I would." Jon smirked as Brooklyn grabbed one of his hands, subconsciously doing it so he wouldn't hit Randy.

"Oh and I did tell my parents by the way." Randy looked at her shocked.

"I suggest you walk away Orton and leave my girl alone. If not, me and my boys would be more than happy to beat it into you." Randy went to take a step forward but stopped when Dave spoke.

"I would hate to see what Paul and Steph do once they learn you're still harassing her."

Randy turned and saw Dave glaring at him. He wasn't to happy with the viper either for what he had done to Brooklyn and was waiting for a reason to hit him. Randy looked between all the men before growling and walking away.

"Smart choice" Jon said before turning to his girlfriend.

"You alright darlin?" Instead of answering, Brooklyn pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She loved when he got all lunatic on someone. Especially for her.

"Are you kidding me" they heard Colby say but neither cared.

"Do they do this a lot?"

"You have no idea." Brooklyn and Jon shared a smirk when the broke apart.

/*/

" _Her opponent from Hartford Connecticut, she is the diva's champion, Brooklyn!" Brooklyn slapped hands on her way down before sliding into the ring and hoping up on the turnbuckle, raisin her title above her head._

 _Cameron was already in the ring, glaring at Brooklyn while she handed the ref her belt. He was about to signal for the bell when Brooklyn's theme music went off again. Furrowing her eyebrows, she watched as AJ came sauntering out on the stage, dressed like her._

 _She looked towards he ref and he shrugged while AJ started down the ramp, putting her hand to her face to do the Stay Fierce sign that Brooklyn was known for as she made her way to the announcing table._

" _Looks like AJ is trying to throw the champ off her game" Michael said as the match started and AJ sat down._

" _Hey guys" she said cheerfully._

 _Brooklyn and Cameron locked up, Brooklyn immediately getting the upper hand. She threw Cameron into the ropes and clotheslined her._

" _AJ, what are your thoughts on the divas champ."_

" _I think she should stick to being the Princess of the WWE and stay behind the cameras with her family and leave the wrestling to me." They watched as Brooklyn drop kicked Cameron._

" _AJ we can't help but notice how you're dressed." AJ gave a crazy smirk as Brooklyn stepped over to the ropes to glare at her._

" _I just wanted to show Brooklyn that anyone can walk, talk, and be just like her. You can't say the same for me."_

 _Brooklyn turned back around from glaring only to be met with a boot to the stomach, followed by Cameron grabbing her hair and throwing her to the ground. Brooklyn grabbed her head, feeling somewhat dizzy._

 _AJ noticed that Cameron had botched the move and Brooklyn was a little disoriented._

"Son of a bitch" Jon hissed, seeing the disoriented look in Brooklyn's eyes on the monitor.

 _Cameron backed off and the ref lent down next to Brooklyn who was trying to get her head right._

" _You okay Brook?" Brooklyn nodded._

" _Looks like our divas champ could be out."_

" _Oh please Michael. She is the daughter of Triple H, its going to take more then that to keep her down." The ref helped her up._

 _Cameron was gloating to the crowd before turning around and being met by a spear. Brooklyn covered for the win._

" _Here is your winner, Brooklyn." The ref handed her the title while AJ started skipping around the ring. Brooklyn held her head while looking at AJ like she had lost her mind._

"Are you alright babe" Jon asked when she stepped behind the curtain.

"Yea my head just hurts a little. I have Tylenol in my bag I can take." He nodded and rubbed circles on her back when she leaned into him. He wrapped an arm around her as they made their way back to the locker room.

She layed down when the boys went to their match and was all to eager to get back to the hotel so she could be more comfortable.

When they got back she changed into her pajamas and layed down while Jon hoped in the shower. When he got out, he heard her laughing like crazy, making him smile. That would always be music to his ears. Slipping on his boxers and sweatpants, he walked back out and saw Brooklyn was watching something on her I-Pad.

"What are you watching babe?"

"Buzzfeed videos. Come watch with me?" Jon smiled and placed his clothes on his suitcase before getting into bed with her. She moved to be sitting between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her as she clicked a new video.

Both were laughing like crazy by the time the video was done.

"Where did you find these?" Brooklyn shrugged and grabbed her phone when it went off.

"Nikki asked me to go shopping tomorrow."

"What time?"

"Noon." She typed back a quick reply before putting her phone back and getting situated in Jon's arms again.

"Good, when you go out with her I can go get your birthday present." She looked up at him.

"You don't have to get me anything."

"Brooklyn, you're my girlfriend and it's going to be your birthday. I'm getting you something." Brooklyn smiled softly and kissed him before choosing another video for them to watch.

/*/

"Nikki this is to revealing!" Nikki rolled her eyes at her friend. They were at a dress store shopping for their double date tonight.

"No its not. Come out so I can see you." Brooklyn groaned and stepped out so Nikki could see. There was no mirror in the dressing room so this was the first time Brooklyn was seeing it as well.

"You look hot Brooky. Jon will be drooling." Brooklyn smiled and checked herself in the mirror. She had to admit, it wasn't as bad as she had thought. It was a little red dress that was strapless and showed a lot of cleave before ending a couple inches above her knees.

"I feel like if I move I will flash someone."

"No you won't Brook. You look amazing." Brooklyn looked at herself in the mirror again and smiled.

"You're right."

"I know now go change so we can go look around more." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and changed back into her aztec printed jumper and black wedges. She placed the dress back on the hanger and walked out. They walked to the lingerie part of the store and started browsing.

"So what is Jon doing today?"

"He went to go get my birthday present with Joe and Colby."

"Aw thats cute. How did the move and everything go?"

"It went good. I can't believe we're waiting together already."

"I have to admit, I've never seen a couple move so fast but it works for you guys."

"I was shocked to but I wouldn't change anything. How about you and your John." Nikki sighed.

"We're good. Still the same argument though." Brooklyn gave her friend a sad smile. She knew how much the whole kids and marriage thing bothered Nikki. She knew how in love they were and didn't fully understand where John was coming from.

"I'm sorry Nik."

"Its alright, I've learned to deal with it. Kind of." Brooklyn laughed.

"Promise that when you have kids, I'm the number one choice for godmother." Brooklyn laughed and wrapped her pinky around Nikki's.

"Promise."

They continued looking and Brooklyn came across a black set she really liked. It was a black corset and black lace panties.

"Ooh that's cute." Brooklyn nodded and checked to see if they had one in her size.

"Yea hopefully Jon doesn't rip this one." Nikki laughed. Brooklyn ended up getting the set and about ten new pairs of underwear along with her new dress. When they got back to the hotel they hugged.

"Bye Brook, see you guys at eight. Meeting downstairs right." Brooklyn nodded.

"You bet. By Nikki." The older woman waved before the elevator doors closed. Brooklyn walked down to their room and let herself in. When she got in, she saw Joe and Colby sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Hey guys. Where's Jon?"

"Your room" they said, not taking their attention away from the tv. Brooklyn rolled her eyes and walked into their room to see Jon putting something away in his suitcase.

"Hey" she said, giggling when he jumped in surprise.

"You scared me darlin."

"I see that" she said, placing her bags on the bed.

"What did you get, anything good?" He went to look in the bags but Brooklyn slapped his hand away.

"You'll see later. And shouldn't I be asking you that question." She raised her eyebrows and Jon smirked.

"I think I did good. Hopefully you like them and don't throw them in my face." Brooklyn laughed and wrapped her arms around him while he did the same.

"I'm sure whatever you got me, I'm going to love. Unless its a spider or snake, then I will throw it at you." Jon chuckled and kissed her softly.

"I got you a surprise for after dinner" she said when they broke apart.

"What kind of surprise." Brooklyn smirked.

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it." Jon growled and Brooklyn laughed.

They hung out the rest of the day. None were needed for Smackdown so they had time to just lay low and relax. When it was time for Brooklyn to start getting ready, she kicked Jon out of the room.

"I gotta change to babe."

"I know, you can change in Colby or Joe's room. Please." Jon sighed and picked his clothes up and pecked her lips before leaving to go sit in the living room.

Brooklyn showered and changed into her dress. She knew Jon was going to love how much cleave it showed. She slipped on her jewelry and was putting her black heels on when she heard Joe and Colby teasing Jon about wearing cologne again. She slipped her leather jacket on and grabbed her clutch before going out.

"You guys should be nicer. I'm sure you're the same way with your girlfriends." They all turned their attention to her, Jon's jaw dropping slightly.

"Damn baby girl you look good." Brooklyn smiled and thanked Joe. Jon just kept staring at her.

"Jon?" Her voice broke him out of his little spell and he walked over to her, grabbing her hands.

"You look beautiful baby." Brooklyn smiled and fixed the collar on his shirt. He had chosen to wear a simple navy blue button up shirt and khaki shorts.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Jon smirked. They said their goodbyes before heading to the elevator. They met up with Nikki and John before leaving.

"So what do you think of Brooklyn's dress Jon?" They had just been seated in the restaurant. It was a little fancier then Jon was used to but he would deal with it.

"I think she looks beautiful." Brooklyn smiled and kissed his cheek.

"So Brooklyn, I heard a rumor today." Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows at John, who was completely unaware of Nikki's look saying "shut up."

"What rumor?"

"That you and Randy dated." Nikki whacked him in his chest while Brooklyn almost choked on her wine.

"Ow what was that for."

"You weren't supposed to bring it up." John nodded and rubbed his chest.

"Sorry Brook. We decided we didn't want to say anything in case it wasn't true but seems John here forgot." Brooklyn shook her head while taking a sip of water while Jon rubbed her back.

"No its fine. I just wasn't expecting it. Besides, its uh, not a rumor if its true." Both looked at her wide eyed and Jon moved his hand from her back to her thigh.

"What?" Brooklyn sighed and told them the whole story. John felt immense anger for his friend, can't believing Randy would do something like that to Brooklyn. Brooklyn may have the McMahon temper but she was one of the sweetest and nicest people in the divas locker room.

"Where did you guys even hear it" Jon asked, holding his girl close to him. He knew she didn't want a lot of people to know but somehow it was going around the locker rooms.

"Ariane was passing by your parent's office and over heard you. You know her, she can't keep a secret for to long."

"That and I don't think she likes me a whole lot" Brooklyn said before taking a bug sip of wine, letting the alcohol along with Jon's grip on her, calm her.

"Explains why he kept looking at you guys yesterday." Brooklyn and Jon nodded. The rest of the dinner went smoothly, the conversation turning to better subjects then of Brooklyn's past with Randy.

"Wasn't as bad as I thought" Jon said when they got back to their room.

"Told you it wasn't going to be" she said as they walked into their room. Joe and Colby were no where to be seen so they were assuming they went to dinner or something.

"Yea, yea, yea." Brooklyn laughed and walked into the bathroom to take her jewelry off. Jon came to stand behind her.

"I'm sorry people are finding out."

"Its not your fault."

"If I hadn't made you upset that day, you wouldn't have gone to your parents. Its partially my fault." Brooklyn shook her head and turned around to face him.

"Jon, I don't blame you. They would have found out sometime anyway. Probably not until I was like forty but they would have found out." Jon chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you" he said, staring her right in the eyes. She smiled and placed her hands on his chest.

"I love you too. Now if you would leave, I'm going to change into your surprise." Jon smirked and kissed her before heading out to the room. Brooklyn shut the door and grabbed the shopping bag off the back of the door, slipping off her dress before pulling on her lingerie. She snapped the corset and fixed her hair and make up before going out.

Jon was sitting on the bed with his hands behind his head, waiting fro Brooklyn to come out. When the door opened and she walked out, he immediately felt blood rush to his member. She had a black corset on they showed so much cleavage and lace panties.

"Is this my surprise?" Brooklyn bit her lip and nodded, walking over to crawl on top of him, straddling his waist.

"Do you like it?" Jon smirked and reached his hands up to cup her breasts.

"I love it" he whispered in her ear, smirking when she let out a little shiver.

"Don't rip it" she said when he started kissing her neck.

"No plans to. I want you be able to wear this for me for a long, long time." Brooklyn smiled and let out a little gasp when he bit down on her neck, soothing the stinging with his tongue.

"Its like your a vampire" she said, making Jon laugh as he layed her down on the pillows and moved so he was hovering over her.

"If I was, I would only ever want you, just like I do now." Brooklyn smiled, her smile growing when he pressed their lips together. She let his tongue into to mangle with hers, while lacing her hands in his hair.

They soon shed all their clothes, Jon keeping his promise by not ripping any of her new lingerie off.

"Ready he asked when he aligned himself with her entrance.

She nodded as he thrust into her.

"Fuck" he said, her walls already clamping on him. He moved in and out, slow at first before she begged him to pick up the speed.

"Oh fuck" she moaned when he hit her g-spot over and over.

"Are you gonna cum fro me darlin?" She nodded but let out a little whine when he pulled out. The whine stopped when he flipped her over onto her stomach and pulled her bottom half up, entering her that way. Brooklyn grabbed onto the bed sheets, her knuckles turning white as her orgasm was approaching.

"Cum for me baby. I wanna hear you scream my name." He slammed into her one more time before she yelled his name into the pillows, her orgasm making her toes curl and her grip tighten on the sheets. He thrust in and out, seeking his own release and making Brooklyn, who was still sensitive from her first orgasm, cum again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" he yelled out, her tightening walls causing him to cum with her the second time. He draped himself over her back as they cut their breath. When both finally relaxed, he pulled out before rolling to the side.

"Best surprise ever." Brooklyn giggled and layed her head on his chest while he wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her close.

"I'm glad you liked it. I love you."

"I love you too. Don't let this rumor get to you babe. If people know, people know. I doubt they would have anything bad to say about you. It would be about that dick and how bad he screwed up." Brooklyn sighed and traced patterns on his bare chest.

"You're right. I'm tired of keeping it in. He deserves to have people know what he did. I hope he feels like shit like how he made me feel." Jon smirked and kissed her head.

"That's my girl."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

" _No Randy forget it" Brooklyn said, walking to grab her bags._

" _Brooklyn don't do this."_

" _Why not huh. You used me Randy. Did you think after I found out I would be okay with it."_

" _Look if you'd just let me explain." He grabbed her arm but she moved away from him._

" _There's nothing to explain Randy. You used me to get a title. Then you treated me like shit for the past month and a half. I'm done. Go find someone else to use because its not going to be me anymore."_

" _Come on B, you're my girl." Brooklyn looked at Randy._

" _No I'm not. Not anymore."Randy growled and was actually able to grab her this time and pull her to him._

" _People won't believe you ya know. Who would believe that a sweet, innocent, girl like you would be stupid enough to be used. No one is going to believe you" he said, getting in her face. His words hit her like a ton of bricks. Would people actually think she lied? I mean, her and Randy had always been great friends so who would believe her, especially because everyone thought Randy was cool._

" _I need to leave" she said, pushing him away from her._

" _You know I'm right Brooklyn. No one will believe you and even if they do, they are just going to see how stupid you are for getting in a relationship with a man thirteen years older than you." Brooklyn swallowed the lump in her throat._

" _Goodbye Randy." She grabbed her bags and walked out of the room, hearing a crash as soon as she closed the door but she didn't care. She just walked to the elevators to head to the lobby. On her way down, she couldn't help but think about what Randy said. He was right and it was in that moment she decided not to tell anyone. At least not yet._

Brooklyn's eyes fluttered open, her dream having woken her up. She hated thinking about that day and to see a flashback of it was even worse. She felt a tear sliding down her cheek and she wiped it away, not wanting to cry over it. She had done enough of that after it first happened.

She wasn't going to let the dream or flashback whatever it was ruin her day. Today was her birthday and she wasn't going to let some memories of an asshole ruin it. She looked to her left and saw Jon was missing. Furrowing her eyebrows, she sat up and saw a red rose was on his pillow along with a note.

 **Brooklyn, me and the boys went to the gym. I didn't wanna wake you so I left this note. I'm sorry I'm not there to say happy birthday when you wake up but as soon as I get back, I promise to celebrate with you. I love you.**

Brooklyn smiled and smelt the rose. Roses were her favorite. Setting the note on the nightstand and finding a small vase to put the rose in, she grabbed a fresh set of clothes and went to shower. They were in one of her favorite cities, San Francisco, for Raw tonight. She hated working on her birthday but she loved going out there for the fans so it balanced out.

When she was done, she dried off and changed into a black jada dress that clung to her and left half her back bare. It was one of the dresses she didn't need a bra for so she knew Jon would love it.

Once she was done, she went back to the bedroom and placed her close in her bag before settling on the bed. She responded to all the birthday messages sent to her, even laughing when Brad put a picture collage of them on Instagram with all the pictures they had taken in the past three years.

She then went on Twitter and saw she had hundreds of notifications wishing her a happy birthday, but one caught her attention immediately. It was a tweet from Randy.

 _Happy Birthday to one of the sweetest and most beautiful woman I know. The only woman who will have my heart. You know who you are. I hope you have a great day._

Brooklyn rolled her eyes. She made sure to block him, not really sure why she hadn't before. While she was replying to everyone, she heard the door open followed by the mens voices.

"Will you shut up. Brooklyn could still be sleeping."

"Oh please she probably woke up the minute she didn't feel you right next to her." Brooklyn rolled her eyes at Colby. She heard a smack followed by Colby cursing making her giggle quietly. She hid behind the door when she heard Jon coming, smiling when he walked in and stopped when he didn't see her.

"Brooklyn?" He walked over to the bathroom and checked. Nothing. Turning back around, his arms were suddenly full with his girlfriend as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hi" she said cheerfully.

"Hi yourself darlin" he said, chuckling. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Happy birthday" he said before kissing her again.

"Thanks. And thank you for the rose, it was beautiful." Jon smirked and set her on her feet.

"No problem but that's not the only thing I got for you." He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a wrapped box and handed it to her. She sat on the bed next to him and unwrapped it, gasping at what she saw.

It was a new Nike camera.

"J-Jon, this is amazing." Jon smirked as she opened the box completely.

"Well I know how much you love to take pictures so I thought you could have this to use instead of just your phone. Joe and Colby helped pick it out." Brooklyn smiled and kissed him passionately.

"I love it. Thank you." Jon smiled and kissed her again.

"I'm taking you to dinner tonight after Raw."

"Jon you don't have to. The camera is more than enough." Jon smirked and pulled her to straddle his lap.

"I want to. Now on to other things, are you wearing a bra." Brooklyn laughed as his hands roamed her back.

"Nope. I don't need one with this dress." He slipped his hand under the single spaghetti strap that was crossing her back near the top, feeling she did indeed not have a bra on.

"I think this is my new favorite dress." Brooklyn giggled and kissed him again.

"Randy subbed me on twitter." Jon looked at her weird, making her laugh again. She forgot he wasn't huge on the whole social media thing.

"It means he wrote a tweet about me but didn't mention my name or tag me in it." Jon nodded his head.

"What did he say?"

"Just happy birthday to the sweetest and most beautiful woman he knows and how I'm the only person who will have his heart. I blocked him." Jon laughed and pushed some hair out of her face.

"Good. Have you eaten yet?" Brooklyn shook her head. Jon stood up with her, making her laugh. He took the camera and placed it on the bed before walking out to the living room.

"We're gonna go get some food, you guys wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Happy birthday baby girl" Joe said when they got in the elevator.

"Thanks Joe."

"How old are you now. Like twenty five." Brooklyn laughed, so did Jon, his chest rumbling behind her.

"I'm twenty three jackass."

"You're a cradle robber dude." Jon scowled at his friends while Brooklyn giggled.

"I like older men" she whispered playfully in his ear, making him smirk. He kissed her softly before the elevator doors opened and they walked out. They walked down the block to a restaurant and were seated in the back. Typical.

"So did you like your present" Colby asked after they ordered. Brooklyn nodded and layed her head on Jon's shoulder.

"I love it." All men shared a look of male pride, making Brooklyn giggle softly. After they were done eating, they went back to the hotel and grabbed their bags before heading to the arena. After Raw, they had to travel to the next city so Brooklyn and Jon were leaving for their date right after the boys match.

"I have to go find AJ to grab one of her shirts. I'll be right back." Jon nodded and kissed her softly before she left.

"You didn't give her the other gift" Colby asked once Brooklyn was gone.

"No, I'm saving that for when we're at dinner. You guys don't think its to soon right?"

"Jon, we have never seen you like this with anyone. And from what we've heard, Brooklyn hasn't been like this with anyone either. Not even Randy. Stop being so afraid. Obviously moving fast works for you guys so relax." Jon nodded and checked his bag to see Brooklyn's other birthday present he bought her.

/*/

"Thanks AJ" she called when she left the divas locker room. She had gotten one of her black widow crop tee's to wear and she was pairing it with her jean shorts and converse. She had to get a black wig from hair and make up then her look would be complete.

When she got to the hair stylists, she saw Ariane was sitting in the chair, waiting for her hair to be done. She looked up and gave Brooklyn a fake smile.

"Hi Brooklyn."

"Hey Ariane." They lapsed into an awkward silence. Brooklyn couldn't deny she was angry with the diva for spreading the rumor around the locker room. Ariane was about to leave when Brooklyn stopped her.

"Ariane, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." They walked over a little away from the hair station.

"So I heard there is a rumor about me spreading around the locker room. And I've been hearing you started it." Ariane rolled her eyes.

"Look, I was just telling people what I heard. Its not a rumor if its true right."

"That's right but that doesn't give you the right to tell people my personal business. That was a private conversation behind closed doors with my parents."

"Then you shouldn't have been so loud about it." Brooklyn felt her anger rise and wanted to hit her so badly.

"Then you shouldn't have been outside my office." Both looked to see Stephanie standing there.

"I don't take eavesdropping well Ariane, especially on a private conversation between myself and my daughter." Ariane looked between the two women before excusing herself, knowing better then to pick a fight with Stephanie or Brooklyn.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie. Happy birthday." She pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks." Her mom smiled and Brooklyn grabbed her wig before heading of with her mom.

"Your present is on our office." Brooklyn smiled and walked with her mom. When she walked in, she saw her father standing with her back to them but something was weird. She heard panting.

"Okay Paul, she's here." Brooklyn gave her mom a weird look but when her father turned around she gasped.

"Aww!" She ran up and took the puppy that her father was holding.

"Oh my god, he's beautiful." It was a beautiful brown and white boxer puppy.

"We've known you always wanted one. He was just born a couple weeks ago." Brooklyn smiled and hugged her parents.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Her parents laughed. They knew she was having some issues with the whole Randy thing but they wanted to give her something that they knew would lift her spirits.

"So what did Jon get you."

"A new Nike camera." Her parents nodded. They were thinking about getting her the same thing but when Jon called and asked if she had already had one, they decided to let him be the one to give it to her.

"I gotta go show him my new baby. Bye guys, I love you and thank you so much." She hugged them again before heading back to the locker room. When she made it, she saw Jon was tapping his hands with his back to her and Colby and Joe gave her weird looks when she came in with a puppy. She held a finger up to tell them to be quiet and sneaked up behind Jon.

Lifting the new puppy, she giggled quietly when it started licking Jon's ear, making him jump. He turned around and saw his girlfriend holding a new puppy.

"Who's is that?"

"Mine. Mom and dad got it for me for my birthday. Isn't he cute." Jon smiled at how happy she seemed. He scratched the dog behind its ears.

"He is pretty cute. What's his name."

"I don't know I haven't thought of one yet. You don't mind that he lives with us do you." Jon gave her a look.

"Of course not darlin." Brooklyn smiled and put the dog on the ground, letting it sniff around.

"I ran into Ariane" she said when watching Joe and Colby pet him.

"What did she say?"

"That I shouldn't have been so loud telling my parents if I didn't want anybody to know. I almost hit her until mom came up." Jon chuckled and pulled her close to him. She sat there staring at the dog until she gasped.

"What, what happened."

"I think I came up with a name for him." She picked him up and stepped in front of Jon.

"Moxley." Joe and Colby started laughing when Jon smirked.

"Really. You want to name the dog after me?"

"Why not, I like the name. Do you" she asked the puppy, smiling when it licked her face.

"He likes it too. That's his name." Jon smiled and shook his head.

"Moxley it is. Who's gonna watch him when we go to dinner?" She looked at Joe and Colby with pleading eyes.

"Who are we to deny the birthday girl." Brooklyn smiled. When the show started, Brooklyn passed the dog off to Jon to go change. She had to admit, she really did look like AJ.

"Brooklyn!" Her head whipped to the door when she heard Colby yell. Grabbing her clothes and and make up bag, she walked out and saw Joe and Jon laughing while Colby looked disgusted.

"What?"

"Your dog just pissed on my shirt." Brooklyn rolled her eyes taking her dog from him.

"He was born like two weeks ago, give him a break."

"That's what sellouts get doesn't it" she said in a baby voice.

"Its a dog not a baby" Colby said before going into the bathroom.

"He's a baby" she said, sitting on the couch next to Jon. Jon chuckled.

"I'm gonna take him out before my match, wanna come?" Jon nodded as he played with the ends if her hair.

"Um Brooklyn, have you been on Twitter?" She looked at Joe who had a weird expression on his face.

"Not since when we were at the hotel why?" Joe sighed and handed his phone over. Brooklyn and Jon looked at it, seeing it was a dirt sheet report.

"What the fuck" Brooklyn said, scrolling through. It went on to share the story about how Randy and Brooklyn dated until he used her.

"How the hell did they find out?"

"Because fucking Ariane told one of the wreslters when they were with fans backstage thinking they were just crew." Brooklyn's anger suddenly surged at the diva again, that was until she read some of the comments left on the article. Some asking how didn't realize what Randy was doing and how she was basically a whore for going from Randy to Jon and how she was probably only with Jon to get back at Randy.

"You alright babe?"

"Yea. I-I'm gonna go take him out." She handed Joe his phone before grabbing the dog's leash and leaving.

"She alright man?"

"I doubt it. This was what she was worried about and why she never told anybody. Doesn't help that the story was spun to make her look bad. I'm gonna go find her." Joe nodded and Jon grabbed a sweatshirt before going to look for his girl.

Jon headed out back where all the cars and everything were, looking around for his girl. He finally found her sitting up on a crate with the dog laying next to her.

"Baby?" Brooklyn looked up at him before looking back down at her lap. He sighed on jumped up next to her.

"I hate the fangirls and Ariane" she said, making Jon chuckle a little.

"What does it matter what they say. We know the truth and that's all that matters, right?"

Brooklyn nodded, though she was still upset.

"Happy birthday to me" she said, wiping a tear away as quickly as it fell.

"Don't cry darlin. Don't let these people ruin your birthday." He pulled her to him and she layed her head on his shoulder.

"I knew I shouldn't have told anyone."

"Yes you should of. Ariane just shouldn't have been an eavesdropping bitch." Brooklyn giggled softly making Jon smile.

"It went from Brad and Nick knowing then you, then my parents, then the whole locker room to now the whole world."

"I know babe and I'm sorry. If I could do something I would you know that right." She nodded and he kissed her head. They sat there for a while before they had to head in so Brooklyn could go to her segment. She gave Moxley to Jon and kissed him while she waited. AJ was also going against Ariane tonight so Brooklyn was excited to see her get her ass kicked.

"Your up Brooklyn."

 _Let' light it up!_

 _AJ and Cameron looked towards the ramp when Brooklyn came skipping out. The fans started cheering and AJ looked angry. Brooklyn gave her her best crazy smirk before skipping down the ramp over to commentary. She caught AJ glaring and she waved before sitting down._

" _Hey guys" she said as she slipped her headset on and the match started._

" _Brooklyn, how are you."_

" _I'm fantastic."_

" _We hear its your birthday today, happy birthday."_

" _Aw thank you, its been an awesome day." AJ threw Cameron into the corner and started stomping on her until the ref pulled her back._

" _What do you think about facing AJ again Brooklyn."_

" _I can't wait to face her again. She needs to learn that I have earned my spot here and am not just some pretty face like Cameron there is." As she said that, AJ threw Cameron out of the ring and into the announce table. When she rolled out, she glared at Brooklyn, making the divas champ laugh._

 _Throwing Cameron back into the ring, she went in after before putting her in the black widow._

 _She didn't want to help Cameron win but since she knew she would get in trouble for not following the script, she threw her headset off and started skipping around the ring. AJ automatically let go of Cameron to yell at Brooklyn._

" _Stop it! You'll never be like me, ever!" Brooklyn smirked and laughed when Cameron rolled her up and got the win. Brooklyn laughed as AJ went crazy in the ring. Shrugging her shoulder's, she skipped around again before heading backstage._

"I like when you get all crazy baby." Brooklyn giggled when she made it back to the locker room.

"I learned from the best." Jon smirked and wrapped his arm around her while Moxley jumped up on her lap.

Once they were gone for their match, Brooklyn showered and changed back into what she wore to the arena. Folding her clothes back up, she sat down to watch the match. It was the shield versus eleven different men. Brooklyn watched and scrolled through Twitter.

She saw a bunch of tweets to her asking about the dirt sheet report making her sigh.

"What's wrong with people Moxley." The puppy whimpered making Brooklyn smiled before petting him. When the match was done, she rolled her eyes as Evolution came out. Since the shield lost, they were sprawled out catching their breath. Brooklyn took notice when her father whispered something to Randy and he moved from going after Jon to Colby.

"That's what I thought" she said. They beat on the shield until they gained enough momentum to fight back and throw each member of her father's team out of the ring.

"Lets go wait for daddy" she said, smirking. She put the dog on its leash before heading to the gorilla.

"I didn't know you had a twin B." Brooklyn scowled at Dave before hitting him.

"Fuck you David." Dave laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Happy birthday kid." Brooklyn smiled at him.

"Yea happy birthday B." Brooklyn rolled her eyes at Dave, making the older man laugh.

"Thanks." Randy nodded and bent down to pet the dig when Moxley nipped at him. Brooklyn had to cover her mouth to stop her laughter.

"What the hell" he muttered. Paul laughed before stepping up to pet the dog, smirking when he let him.

"Did you think of a name yet?"

"Yup. Moxley. Named after his daddy." Paul rolled his eyes making her laugh. She stayed for a few more minutes before heading back to the locker room.

When she made it back, Jon was already dressed and ready to go.

"Where were ya babe?"

"I went to go see dad. Guess what the dog did."

"Piss on more of my clothes" Colby grumbled making them laugh.

"No. He bit Randy." All the men started laughing and Jon picked him up.

"That a boy. Are you ready to go darlin?" Brooklyn nodded and handed the dog over to Joe before grabbing her purse and Jon's hand.

"Sorry its not anything to fancy" he said once they were seated at Olive Garden. Brooklyn smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Jon this is perfect. Relax." Jon smiled and rubbed his thumb over her hand. After they ate, they ordered dessert and Jon realized it was time to be a man and give Brooklyn her other gift.

"So what would you say if I told you the camera wasn't your only present?"

"I would say that the camera is more than enough and you didn't need to spoil me. Why?" Jon smirked and pulled her chair closer to him.

"I um, I'm not always so good with stuff like this and I understand if you think that its really soon that I'm doing this but I couldn't help myself. When I saw it, I knew I needed to get it for you." Brooklyn looked at him weird when he pulled out a square box. Her heart spread up a little. When he opened it, she saw a sterling silver ring with the infinity sign in the middle and small diamonds going down the side.

"This is a promise ring. These past almost two months have been the best Brooklyn. I know some people think this is to fast but I honestly see a future with you and Phil helped me realize that. I promise to be the best boyfriend and I can be and hopefully best husband in the future." Brooklyn felt the tears in her eyes and smiled at him.

"I love you." Jon smiled and wiped her tears away.

"I love you too. So, will you wear it?"

"Of course." Jon breathed a sigh of relief and slipped it on her right ring finger. They kissed passionately as their dessert came.

"Actually can we get these to go? We just got called back to work."

"Sure of course." The waiter went to get boxes while Jon looked at her weird.

"What?" Brooklyn laughed and finished her wine.

"Joe and Colby said they were staying until the end of the show, gives us sometime to have fun on the bus before they get back." Jon smirked as the waiter came back and put the desserts away.

"I like they way you think darlin." Brooklyn returned the smirk. Jon payed and grabbed the desserts and her hand before they left.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One:**

The day was filled with a weird quietness. It was the day of Payback which meant they were performing their last match as the shield together tonight. Brooklyn could tell it was not sitting well with any of the men.

They were on the bus on their way to the venue and it was just quiet. To quiet for Brooklyn. Joe and Colby were in the living room and Jon was in Brooklyn and his room. Not liking the quiet anymore, she walked back to their bedroom. Opening the door she saw Jon just laying on the bed staring at the ceiling and Moxley was laying next to him.

"Jon?" Jon didn't move, just kept staring. She knew it bothered him the most. Him and Colby were close. They were all close enough to be actual brothers and she knew it hurt they weren't going to be a team anymore.

Sighing, she did the only thing she could do to get his attention. She straddled his lap.

"Jon, its not the end of the world. You guys are still going to see each other, we just can't travel together anymore." Jon sighed and placed his hands on her hips.

"I know, its just weird. We've all been together from the start and now we won't be." Brooklyn gave him a sad smile, pushing some hair out of his face.

"You still have me and Joe. Mainly me." Jon chuckled and pulled her down so she was laying on top of him.

"You're all I need babe." Brooklyn smiled and kissed his chest just above his heartbeat.

"You excited to go home tomorrow night?" After Raw, the three had sometime off again until next Monday. Brooklyn was added in the main event Monday and Colby was supposed to try and give her to her father but she fights back so her father lays her out with a pedigree.

"I like that." Brooklyn looked at him weird.

"Like what?"

"When you say home and are talking about our place."

"Technically its your place, I'm just living there." Jon chuckled and played with her promise ring.

"Well someday we can look for a place together."

"Hartford" she said hopefully. She had to admit, she kind of missed not being so close to her family on her days off.

"I don't know babe. I'm not to big on the whole winter thing." Brooklyn giggled.

"We'll do something, I promise." Brooklyn smiled and gave him a chaste kiss, smiling when Jon pulled her in for another one.

"I love you princess." Brooklyn smiled. He hadn't called her that in a while.

"I love you too lunatic." Jon smirked and kissed her again. When they got to arena, they changed into workout clothes before heading down to the ring. April was out there and her and Brooklyn decided to practice.

"Wait, wait, wait. We were gonna practice first." Brooklyn and April rolled their eyes before sliding into the ring.

"We're in here first, sorry." All men shared a look before sliding in.

"This is like deja vu." Everyone laughed at April. She was right, this reminded Brooklyn about how they wrestled Jon and Colby before they actually started dating.

"Either leave peacefully or we'll throw you out" Colby said, making Brooklyn cock an eyebrow.

"Like Jon would let you."

"True. He won't, but I will" he said, smirking.

"Fine then how about whatever team gets the other out of the ring first, gets it."

"Well how fair is that. There is only two of us and three of you."

"Maybe I can help" Paige said, walking down the ramp. She slid in and stood with April and Brooklyn.

"Okay. Ready, set, go." Everyone went at each other. Joe and Paige, Colby and April, and of course Jon and Brooklyn. Some superstars came down to watch, as well as her fathers team.

"What the hell is going on?"

"They're having an over the top battle royal to see who gets the ring" Jimmy Uso explained. Colby had April almost over the rope, but she grabbed on and put her legs around his head before flipping him out and onto the ground. She was so busy laughing, she didn't realize Joe was behind her until he picked her up and dropped her over the rope onto the mat.

"Ow" she said, standing up. Joe laughed before he was then almost flipped over the rope by Paige. He went down but ended up pulling her with him leaving only Jon and Brooklyn left.

"Wanna make this interesting" she asked as they circled each other. Almost every single superstar was out there watching as they had never seen three divas go against three grown men and hold their own.

"Sure darlin, what do you have in mind."

"Its a lumberjack match now. They can throw you back in the ring, person to get the pin wins" she yelled out to make sure everyone heard. Like before, Scott Armstrong got in the ring to be ref.

"Come on Brooklyn" Paige and April cheered. Brooklyn and Jon locked up, Jon getting the advantage. He threw her into the ropes but before he could clothesline her, she leap frogged over him and went flying off the opposite ropes, clothelining him.

Her father watched with a proud smirk as she went toe to toe with the man. Giving him as much as he was giving her. Jon threw her over the ropes but luckily, Dave caught her.

"Thank you David." Dave nodded and rolled her back into the ring. He had saw Randy move to catch her so decided to beat him to it. Brooklyn was able to get Jon out so she could breath.

"Fucking hell" she said, leaning against a turnbuckle.

"Language Brooklyn Elizabeth." She looked and saw her grandfather and mother coming down the ramp, both wondering where all the employees had gone.

"Yea Brooklyn Elizabeth" Colby teased.

"Shut up sellout." Everyone laughed. Jon rolled back in the ring and the went back at it. Jon almost got the pin at one point but Brooklyn kicked out.

"What the hell" Jon said. Getting up to walk around. He suddenly found himself being rolled up.

"One, two, three!" Brooklyn jumped off and fell to her knees smiling.

"Yea" April and Paige yelled as they ran in to hug their friend as Jon looked surprise.

"That's my girl" Paul cheered from the side.

"Okay, now that this is over, everyone head on back." Everyone congratulated Brooklyn as they made their way backstage. Brooklyn got up and walked over, stretching a hand out to Jon to help him out, a smirk on her face. Jon growled and placed his hand in hers, pulling her down with him, tickling her sides.

"Hey, not in front of us" her father yelled. Brooklyn blushed and kissed Jon's cheek before they both stood up.

"You and mom have done worse" she said, when they rolled out of the ring. Her parents scowled at her and she laughed. They all stood around and talked more before they left to go get ready for the show.

"You happy you get to take out Randy" she asked while they were showering. Jon insisted they shower together, something Brooklyn wasn't going to deny him.

"Hell yea I am." Brooklyn smiled and kissed him before turning around. Jon's hands ran up and down her body before cupping her breasts. Brooklyn gasped softly, leaning so her back was against his chest.

"Tonight, I'm going to make sure he gets the message and leaves you, us, the hell alone" he rasped in her ear as he continued to fondle her. He was getting all lunatic again and she grew wetter.

"Jon, I need you" she said breathlessly as he attacked her neck. He turned her around and pulled her in for a fiery, sloppy kiss that had both moaning into each others mouths. Jon picked her up and backed her against the shower wall.

"Take the pill today?" Brooklyn nodded. That was all Jon needed before he thrust into her. She placed her head in his neck and moaned loudly, wanting to be at least some what quiet since Colby and Joe were out in the other room.

"Who do you belong to darlin" he said as he thrust in and out of her, hard.

"Y-you" she moaned when he hit her g-spot. At this point she didn't care about being quiet.

"Damn right babe" he said in her ear before biting on the lobe. With a couple more powerful thrusts, they both came at the same time.

"Holy shit" she said as they came down from their highs.

"God I love you" he said, pulling out of her and carrying her back over so they stood under the sprayer.

"I love you too." They shared another kiss before washing each other off.

/*/

" _Introducing her opponent, from Hartford Connecticut, she is the divas champion, Brooklyn!"_

 _Brooklyn skipped out and down the ramp, making AJ who was already in the ring, glare at her. She skipped all around before sliding into the ring. She smirked at AJ as she handed her belt over. The ref held it up before signaling for the bell._

 _Both women stood toe to toe and AJ slapped Brooklyn across the face. Her head wiped to the left and she held her cheek before striking back, making AJ fall to the ground holding her cheek before Brooklyn jumped on top of her and started throwing hits._

" _One, two, three, get off of her Brooklyn." Brooklyn got up so she wasn't disqualified._

" _Come on AJ" she called as she made her way to her feet. Both circled each other before locking up. AJ getting the advantage and putting Brooklyn in a headlock. She was able to push AJ off of her and into the turnbuckle. She went to go after her but AJ sent her flying into the post shoulder first._

" _Shit" she said, not even caring. She layed on the mat while the ref checked her._

" _The time slot of the match was changed B. I just told AJ, you gotta wrap it up in about eight minutes. Are you okay?"_

" _Fine." She grabbed the ropes and helped herself up before going back to AJ. Each took turns getting each other layed out on the mat. AJ would go after her shoulder and Brooklyn would go after her arm._

 _When there was about a minute left, Brooklyn finally got AJ into her submission hold._

" _Come on AJ" she said, increasing the pressure of the hold. She could hear AJ screaming and the ref asking her if she gave. Finally she tapped and Brooklyn let go before rolling off._

" _Here is your winner and still divas champion, Brooklyn!" She rolled out of the ring on her good shoulder before heading backstage._

"You alright B" her mom asked when she made it backstage.

"Yea I should be. Why was the match cut short?"

"Because the match after yours got changed to. We think the main event is going to take a little longer then expected."

"That's because their men and they're all going to try and show off."

"Hey, that's my job" Nick said walking up to her.

"Yea well your not very good at it" she said, making her mom laugh and shake her head before going to sit back down by the monitors.

"So how did moving in go" he asked while they lent against a wall.

"Oh yea, I never asked how did that go B" her mom said turning back to them.

"It went good. It feels right." Her mom smiled at her, happy to see her daughter so happy.

"Well her comes your man candy now." Brooklyn looked over her shoulder and saw Jon walking down the hallway. She smiled and turned back to Nick, blushing.

"You still blush" he teased, earning a smack to the stomach.

"Shut up" she muttered when Jon came to stand next to her.

"You okay darlin?" Brooklyn couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I'm fine. A little sore but nothing ice won't cure." Jon nodded and wrapped an arm around her, before slipping something back on her hand, making her smile. She had given him her promise ring to hold onto while she was wrestling.

They stood around talking for a while before it was time for Jon to head to his match. Brooklyn was staying with her mom by the curtain to watch it.

"Promise to be safe?"

"Of course darlin. If not you can just play nurse tonight." Brooklyn giggled and kissed him.

"I love you, I'll see you after okay."

"I love you too." They kissed again before he left to go meet the boys.

She went to sit next to her mom but was stopped when she was lifted in the air.

"Spine buster" she heard Dave call while she heard her parents laugh.

"I'm going to kill you David, put me down."

"You're no fun Brook." He put her back down and she slapped him in the head. Taking a step back, she started laughing.

"What?"

"W-what are you wearing" she asked. He had on all blue gear. Almost like a neon blue and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Its my new gear, something wrong?"

"Y-you look like if they had a stripper smurf." She started laughing again as did everyone around her. Dave rolled his eyes and pulled her in a headlock.

"Your shoulder okay B?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Yes dad, its fine. Just like I told everyone else. I'm a big girl you know."

"Don't remind me" he fake cried pulling her from Dave into his own arms, crushing her to his chest.

"Dad this is embarrassing" she said, trying to get out of his hold.

"Your always gonna be my baby" he cried out, making people turn their attention to them and Brooklyn groan.

"Mom make him stop." Stephanie laughed and pulled Paul off their daughter. He laughed and she shook her head.

Soon it was time for them to all go out. Paul kissed both Brooklyn and Stephanie's heads, Dave kissing Brooklyn's, and Randy just looking at her but getting a look from her mother that said "try it."

Randy smartly looked away and focused on his team.

"That's what I thought" she heard her mom say making her laugh. They sat down in front of the monitor and watched as they all came out. Brooklyn's eyes automatically going to Jon.

The crowd was going crazy in anticipation of the match. It was a no holds barred elimination match. Brooklyn had no idea what was to happen except that Jon had dibs on getting Randy out. Per request of her father.

"What's that B?" She looked at her mother to see she was looking at her promise ring.

"Oh Jon got it for me."

"What is it?"

"A promise ring."

"You guys are to cute its disgusting." Brooklyn laughed.

"You're okay with it?"

"Sweetie never have I or your father seen you like this. You and Jon moving fast seems to work for you two. Yes I'm okay with it. Has your father seen it?" She shook her head.

"Good, because he definitely would have cried then." Brooklyn laughed and they watched the match. Brooklyn couldn't help but get turned on when she was watching Jon. The first to be eliminated was Randy who headed to medical to get his knee checked.

"Did Jon hurt him?"

"He just kicked him in it, he is being a drama queen." Stephanie nodded. Soon Dave was eliminated which left all three members of the shield and her father.

"Good job David" she said when he came back.

"Thanks B. I'm gonna miss this." Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why were are you going?"

"Back to some movies." Brooklyn nodded before dropping her eyes. Dave was like her older brother and she was gonna miss messing with him.

"Don't worry Brooky, I still come visit." Brooklyn smiled and hugged him before he walked off to go shower.

"Look at dad holding his own. Guess he's not as old as I thought." Stephanie laughed her daughter as she sat back down. The match was eventually over with the shield getting the win. Brooklyn hugged her mom goodbye before heading off to the locker room. She showered and changed before the boys got back. When they did, she was in Twitter.

"Hey guys" she said when they all came in. Jon leaned down and kissed her.

"Nice match."

"Thanks darlin. Randy say anything when he got back there?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"Nope. He went right to medical."

"What a baby" Colby said making them all laugh. The men all showered and changed before heading back to the bus who then dropped them off at the hotel.

"Me and the boys are gonna go get some drinks. Wanna come with?"

"No you guys need to have a boys night." Jon nodded and kissed her softly.

"I won't be out late okay but don't wait up for me." Brooklyn nodded and kissed him passionately before he left with the boys.

Brooklyn spent some of the night binge watching Disney movies before she fell asleep around one thirty. She woke up about two hours later when she heard the door bang against the wall and loud voices.

"Great" she said, getting up and going out to the living room.

"Babe" she heard Jon greet excitedly, stumbling over to her.

"You guys look like you had fun tonight." Joe stumbled over to the couch and fell face first, causing the other two to laugh.

"Come on Jon, lets go to bed." She helped him into their room and shut the door, knowing the other two could deal with themselves.

"Is that my shirt" he asked, slurring his speech slightly. Brooklyn looked down and and saw she was wearing his black shirt.

"Yea." He stumbled up to her and almost fell but grabbed onto her at the last moment.

"You look sexy" he said. Brooklyn shook her head but smiled a little. She forgot. A drunk Jon was a very horny Jon.

"Thank you. Come on lets get you changed." She took his shirt off and threw it done before bending down grab his sweatpants. She gasped when she suddenly felt him push his erection into her.

"Now this gives me ideas." She shook her head and stood up straight, pushing him back.

"To bad you're drunk" she teased. He rolled his eyes and took his sweats from her before changing, Brooklyn standing close in case he fell over. After ten minutes, he was finally done and they layed down in bed together.

"You know what I want" he said after a few minutes.

"What?"

"I mean like not anytime soon but in the future. I want babies. I wanna have babies with you." Brooklyn smiled and continued tracing patterns on his bare chest.

"One day we'll have babies Jon."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

"Fuck" Jon said, opening his eyes before shutting them again.

'Why' he thought before slowly opening his eyes again. Letting them adjust to the light, he slowly blinked and looked to his right to see Brooklyn still fast asleep next to him. He pushed some of her hair out of her face, smiling when she scrunched her face up before relaxing it.

As he layed there looking at her, their conversation from last night slowly came back to him. Brooklyn had promised him babies and that made a smile form to his face. He slowly moved his hand to rest on her flat stomach, thoughts of her holding and caring for their baby in his mind.

Jon knew it would probably be a while before they had any kids, especially because they have only been together for about two months.

'Best two months of my life' he thought to himself. He was so busy staring at his hand on her stomach, he didn't realize she was waking up until he heard her.

"Morning" she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Jon smiled at her and kissed her softly, Brooklyn tasting the stale alcohol on his breath.

"How are you feeling" she asked once they pulled away.

"My head is killing me but I should be okay." Brooklyn smiled softly and pushed some of his unruly curls out of the way. She knew that he was still in a somber mood since tonight was when Colby turned on his brothers and Jon was losing his championship in a battle royal at the start of Raw.

"You okay with dropping the title?" Jon shrugged as they interlocked their fingers together.

"S'just a title darlin. There will be more of them down the road." Brooklyn smiled and kissed him softly.

"I remember" he said when they broke apart. Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Remember what?"

"The talk we had before we went to sleep last night." Brooklyn blushed and smiled.

"Sure you remember that talk but not the one where you said you loved me." Jon rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did you mean it" he asked quietly, his fingers softly stroking her stomach.

"Of course I meant it Jon. I would never say something I didn't mean, especially when it came to something like that. Did you mean it?"

"I've never been so serious about anything in my life except for when I promised to marry you someday." Brooklyn smiled and kissed his chest.

"So what do you have planned for us on our days off?"

"Well Drake and his girl are gonna be in town so I said we would meet up with them and go out. If that's okay."

"Jon, you go out with me and my friends and their boyfriends all the time. Its time to repay the favor. Besides, I like Drake. He's funny." Jon chuckled and kissed her forehead.

They layed in bed until it was time to get ready to head to the arena. Like the day before, the bus was filled with weird quiteness. Brooklyn sat next to Jon, softly stroking his hand with her fingers while it rested on her thigh.

"Hit him to hard tonight Colby and I'll have to hurt you" she said, trying to break some of the awkwardness.

"Like it would hurt" he shot back, making her smirk. Mission completed.

"You wanna say that again Lopez?"

"It wouldn't hurt Levesque." They both stood up and got in each others faces, although it was quite funny since Colby was a good 10 inches taller than her.

She pushed him down so he fell back on the couch, making him look at her shocked before he got up and pushed her back down. She went to get up but Jon wrapped an arm around her waist while Joe laughed.

"Alright children you're both strong now relax." Brooklyn stuck her tongue out at him making him shake his head as he took his seat, the air now a little lighter than before.

Once they got to the arena, they grabbed their bags and headed to the locker room.

"Walk with me?" she asked Jon once they put their bags down. He looked at her weird and she just gave him pleading eyes.

"Sure." She smiled and grabbed his hand before leading him down the hall.

"Where are we going darlin?" All he got was a smirk in return before he was pulled into an empty locker room. Brooklyn shut and locked the door before turning to him.

"What are we doing in here?"

"Well I know your still a little upset so I thought I could do something to take your mind off things" she said, running her nails up and down his shirt covered chest. Jon smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And what would you do" he rasped out, his voice filed with lust.

"Well I would start by taking this shirt of of you, then I would probably push you on that couch over there so we can have some fun" she whispered the last part as she nipped his bottom lip.

She lifted the bottom of his shirt on he helped her take it off before she threw it on the ground before pushing him on the couch and straddling his lap. She cupped his face before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. She ground against him, feeling his excitement pressing against her core.

"I love you" he said as she started kissing his jaw line down to his neck.

"I love you too" she said, reaching her hands down to unbuckle and unzip his jeans. Slipping a hand into his boxers, she started pumping her hand up and down slowly.

"Fuck" he groaned out, his head falling backwards. Brooklyn giggled and continued moving her hand up and down him before pressing their lips together. She let out a squeak when she found herself on her back with Dean above her, her hand still in his boxers.

"I need you" was all he said before kissing her hard. Brooklyn moaned and took her hand out to place them both in his hair, gently tugging. Jon was running his hands up and down her sides before grabbing the material of her dress and bunching it up to her hips. She pushed his boxers and jeans down while he did the same to her underwear.

He thrust into her fully, both sharing a groan of pleasure. They set a fast pace, both not able to keep their hands off of each other.

"Don't stop" she panted, feeling her orgasm approaching. Her nails dug into his back and trailed downwards, leaving red scratches all over.

"Fuck" he said, thrusting harder. Soon their mouths were fused in a sloppy kiss as they both came. Both were breathing hard when they broke apart. Jon lent his forehead on hers as they both just looked at each other.

"You're so beautiful" he muttered, kissing her again. Brooklyn blushed as she kissed back. They layed there, still connected, as they made out. She interlocked their hands and he pinned them by her head as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, Jon's winning with no problem.

He felt his member starting to harden again and soon started thrusting in and out of her again.

"Oh" she moaned kissing his cheek as he made his lips down to her neck.

"Two times in one day at work, this is a new record" he chuckled in her ear before giving it a little nibble. He stopped and reached a hand around to unzip her dress and let her pull it over her head, her bra soon following.

He took one of her sensitive peaks in his mouth as he started back up again.

Brooklyn moaned as he swirled his tongue around and gently bit down on it.

"Are you gonna cum for me again darlin?" Brooklyn nodded as she pulled him to her again for another passionate kiss. Jon reached a hand down and pinched her sensitive bundle of nerves, sending her over the edge.

"Fuck Jon" she said, cumming for the second time. Jon gave a few more hard thrusts before cumming again.

Jon pulled out of her before standing up and carrying her to the shower. After they showered and changed, they walked back to the locker room.

/*/

" _There is always a plan B."_

Brooklyn took a deep breath. This was it. She watched from backstage as Colby hit Joe in the back with the steel chair. Her heart broke when she saw Jon's face as they all went after the two.

"Alright B go ahead." She nodded at her mother as she ran out the curtain.

 _The crowd started cheering as Brooklyn came running down the ramp and into the ring._

" _What the hell are you doing" she screeched at Seth who just smirked at her._

" _They were you're brothers." She lunged at himbut he caught her and tried passing her to her father. She slapped Seth then slapped her father._

 _Next thing she knew, she was kicked in the stomach sending her to the ground as the crowd booed._

" _You wanna stay with them" her father growled as he pulled her up by her face._

" _Then I'm gonna treat you how I treat them." He put her in the position to be pedigreed and smirked before executing the move._

" _Move her" she heard him say as she sold the move. She felt Colby grab her arm and drag her over to lay her across Dean._

" _You okay baby" he asked in a whispered voice as her father, Randy, and Seth made her way up the ramp while medical came down to check on them._

" _Fine" she said as the medics moved her off of him to check on her. They helped her out of the ring and she wrapped an arm around Dean's waist as they were helped backstage._

"How does it feel to get beat up" her father teased when they made it back. Brooklyn rolled her eyes as Jon sat down, his back hurting from the chair.

"You hurt him Lopez, you're dead" she lunged for him but he moved at the last second causing her to run into her father.

"I'm fine darlin" Jon said, pulling her down to sit with him.

"We'll leave you guys alone" her father said before he, her mother, and Randy left. If Brooklyn knew all it was going to take to have Randy leave her alone was telling her parents, she would have said something sooner.

"Are you guys okay" Colby asked when they got back to the locker room.

"We're fine Colbs, honestly. So this is it huh." Colby nodded and all three men hung their heads before bro hugging. They had started their careers together and were always together. They were indeed brothers.

"Well I better change and go. See you guys at the hotel?" They all nodded and Brooklyn stepped forward to give him a hug. Colby smiled and hugged the small diva back. They were like brother and sister now. It was gonna be weird not to travel with him all the time now.

"Ow!" Brooklyn giggled and pulled away while Colby rubbed his back.

"What did you do babe?"

"I tiny pinched him. That's for hurting Jon." Colby rolled his eyes and pushed her backwards so she ran into her boyfriend, making her laugh. They all changed before leaving.

"Ready to go home darlin" he asked once they were on the road to the airport. Brooklyn nodded and snuggled into his chest.

"Yea. Lets go home."

/*/

"Come on Brooklyn!"

"I'm almost done" she called back from the bathroom. They were getting ready to go out and meet Drake and his wife. Brooklyn was wearing a coral colored dress that was strapless and flared out above her knees. She curled her brown hair had two small braids on both sides of her head. She slipped on her nude heels before walking out.

Her jaw dropped when she saw Jon. He was wearing black dress pants and a white button up shirt.

"Holy shit" she found herself saying without thinking about it. Jon laughed and turned around from looking out the window, his jaw dropping when he saw her.

"Holy fuck" he said, making her giggle as he walked up to her.

"You look nice" she said. He smirked and kissed her hand.

"You look beautiful. Come on, lets go before I decide to throw you in bed and cancel." Brooklyn giggled again and grabbed her clutch that had her phone, some money, and some make up in it.

They caught a cab to the restaurant where they were meeting.

"About damn time" Drake said as they walked to the table. Jon rolled his eyes as they bro hugged and Drake hugged Brooklyn. Jon pulled Brooklyn's seat out for her, making her smile.

"Brooklyn this is my wife, Lisa." Brooklyn smiled and shook her hand.

"Its nice to meet you Lisa."

"You too Brooklyn."

"So how is my boy here treating you Brooklyn?" Brooklyn smiled while Jon rolled his eyes and sipped his bourbon.

"Great except for this morning."

"Hey, I told you I forgot you were in the shower."

"It was running Jon. How do you forget its running when your right next to it." Jon rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around her shoulder's.

"What happened" Drake asked.

"Jon came back from his run this morning while I was in the shower. He went to the bathroom and flushed the toilet." Drake and Lisa started laughing while Brooklyn pouted, making Jon chuckle.

"Its not funny. It burned!" They all laughed a little more and Brooklyn rolled her eyes. After they ate, they decided to head to a club to let loose.

"Hey where's Jon" Brooklyn asked when her and Lisa got back from the bathroom. Drake chuckled and pointed to the stage where Jon was talking to someone.

"What the hell?" Soon he jumped off and walked over to Brooklyn.

"Can I have this dance." Brooklyn giggled and placed her hand in his, letting him lead her to the dance floor as Talk Dirty to me played.

"I love this song" she said as he spun her around so her back was against her chest.

"I know. This was the song that was playing when I finally decided to be a man and make a move." Brooklyn giggled as they started dancing. The night was one of the best ones of both Jon's and Brooklyn's lives. They danced, they sang, they drank. Neither could remember the last time they had that much fun.

The next morning, Brooklyn groaned as she woke up. Opening her eyes, she saw it was eleven o'clock the next morning. Her head was pounding but lucky for her, it was down pouring outside so there was no bright sun. Looking to down, she saw Jon fast asleep with his head on her naked chest. Looking around the room, she saw it was trashed.

"Guess we had a lot of fun last night" she said to herself with a smile. She couldn't remember much after Drake bought shots for everyone.

She heard groaning and looked down to see Jon shifting his tired eyes up to look at her.

"Morning darlin."

"Morning. What happened last night? It looks like we were robbed." Jon chuckled and sat up with her.

"Guess we had a lot of fun." There were pillows all over the ground along with Brooklyn's dress and ripped panties. Jon's ripped shirt and pants were also on the ground.

Brooklyn smiled and snuggled into him. Jon stroked her back as they just sat there.

"Brooklyn?"

"Yea?"

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to go away for a little bit?"

"Away where?" Jon shrugged.

"I don't know. I think we could both use some vacation time. Just us, somewhere relaxing, somewhere you don't need to wear clothes." Brooklyn giggled.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Mexico. There is some private places we can rent out. I just wanna be away with my girl." Brooklyn smiled and kissed his stubbly cheek.

"I think it would be great to go away with you. But how would we get the time off since you guys have the Colby feud now?"

"Well figure it out babe. Oh I can imagine it now. You walking around with no clothes on in our private house, having sex in the ocean. We can go running on the beach."

"You had me up until the running part." Jon chuckled and kissed her head.

"Can't believe its only been two months since we got together."

"I know, it feels like forever."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing" he asked, making her laugh softly.

"Its a good thing. If it was a bad thing, you would know." Jon smirked.

Moxley came running into the room and jumped on the bed with them, licking Jon's cheek.

"Really" he said wiping the slobber off.

"He was given you kisses" she said, placing the dog in her lap.

"The only kisses I want are from you." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as Moxley licked her cheek.

"I know daddy is mean" she said as the dog settled in her lap again.

"I'm not his daddy."

"Sure you are. This can be our baby before we have babies." Jon smirked and scratched the dog behind its ears.

They spent the whole day in bed watching movies. The rain beat softly against the window as the credits rolled to Van Helsing. Jon turned to the left and saw Brooklyn and Moxley were fast asleep next to him.

"What did I do to deserve you" he asked to her sleeping form as he watched the rise and fall of her chest.

He quietly got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Splashing some water on his face, he leaned down to get a wash cloth when something got his attention. Picking the box up, his eyes widened. It was her birth control but the pills she should have taken yesterday and the day before were still in package.

Thinking back, they had to have had sex at least five or six times both days. As soon as they got home he took her to bed without even thinking about it.

"Oh my god" he said, running a hand through his hair.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

Jon just stared at the box in his hand. He would turn to look at Brooklyn through the open door before turning his attention back to the pills.

There was a big chance Brooklyn could get pregnant.

"Holy fuck" he muttered. Sure he wanted kids with Brooklyn but he didn't think it would happen anytime soon. They both had long careers ahead of them.

"Jon?" Jon looked out to see Brooklyn looking at him from the bed.

"What are you doing" she asked sleepily. Jon sighed and walked out of the bathroom, birth control still in hand.

"I think we may have a problem" he said. She looked at him confused.

"What?" He handed her the package and she took it.

"Why do you have my birth control?"

"Just look at it please." Brooklyn nodded as he sat down next to her. She looked over it seeing nothing wrong until she stopped at the two days that still had the pills in them.

"Oh my god" she said, running a hand through her hair.

"Yea" was all he said. They both just sat there.

"I thought you've been taking them."

"I-I have. I don't know how I missed two days."

"Should we get you a test or something."

"I wouldn't have gotten pregnant that fast. We'd probably have to wait a couple weeks."

"A couple weeks?" Brooklyn nodded, the reality sinking in that she could get pregnant just because she missed two pills.

"I mean we can get the morning after pill. That's good for up to seventy two hours." Jon shook his head.

"No I don't want you taking that. I've heard about all these side effects that could happen." Brooklyn nodded. Even if she wanted to, she didn't think she would want to take it.

"What if I am" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Then we can deal with it. I might have a hard time but I have no doubt in my mind you'd be a great mom."

"Don't sell yourself short Jon. You'd be a great dad." He just shrugged and brought her to his chest.

"I have to tell mom and dad. I can't wrestle if there is a chance I am." Jon nodded, to busy thinking about a little boy that looked just like him or a little girl who looked just like her mother.

"So what like two weeks until we can find out."

"At least" she mumbled. They both shared a sigh. It was going to be the longest two weeks of their lives.

/*/

"Pregnant!" Both Jon and Brooklyn flinched at her father. They were in the arena for Monday night Raw and they knew they had to tell her parents.

"Paul lower your voice we don't need any employees to hear." Paul growled and loosened his tie.

"Dad we don't know for sure it may be to early to tell. We have an appointment in two weeks to check."

"How did this happen. Don't answer that" he said when Brooklyn opened her mouth to give a smart ass reply.

"How did you miss your pills" her mother asked.

"I don't know. It must have just slipped my mind. I mean come on, didn't you guys get pregnant with me because you missed a pill mom?"

Her parents looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Why do we tell you so much?" Brooklyn laughed and shrugged, leaning over to grasp Jon's hand in hers.

"I guess were gonna have to tell people you're injured or something." Brooklyn nodded.

"Thanks for not flipping out" she said.

"Well like you said B, we can't get angry when the same thing happened to us. Hell we were even the same age." She gave her mom a small smile. She hugged her parents and Jon shook their hands before leaving. Instead of going back to the locker room, they walked to some equipment boxes and Brooklyn jumped up to sit while Jon stood between her legs.

"I wish we knew" she said quietly, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Me too darlin, me too. But its only two weeks, we can wait that long."

"You can. There could be a little person starting to form inside of me." Jon chuckled and placed his hands on top of hers.

"Yea but it would be our little person." Brooklyn giggled.

"How did I miss my pills" she thought out loud. Jon shrugged.

"Beats me. I don't think it helped that I just pulled you to bed when we got home."

"I should have remembered my pills though so its mostly my fault."

"It takes two to make a baby darlin." She gave him a small smile before he gave her a soft kiss.

"Should we tell Joe and Colby?"

"I think we should keep it to ourselves for now. If we aren't then I don't wanna go through telling everyone."

Jon nodded and brushed some hair out of her face, cupping her cheek with his hand. Brooklyn leaned into his touch, pressing a kiss to his palm.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They shared another kiss before Jon pulled her to him and hugged her, laying his head on her stomach as she wrapped her arms around him.

They stayed that way for a while before heading to the locker room. While Jon was changing for his promo with Joe, Brooklyn got a text telling her they had come up with the idea saying she was injured in the ribs from the kick she received so she would be out. She would stick to commentary or promos until they were sure.

"You alright baby girl, you look tired." She looked up at Joe and smiled.

"Yea I am."

"Jon not let you sleep a lot on your time off" he teased when Jon came walking out in his gear.

"You know me Joe. As soon as we're behind closed doors, clothes come off." They laughed and Brooklyn blushed.

"Well not tonight they won't be" she shot back, making Jon stop laughing and pout while Joe continued to laugh at his friends expense.

"You don't mean that do you darlin" he whispered in her ear when he sat next to her.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I'll guess you'll have to wait and see." She smirked and he growled.

"That's not very nice."

"Well I'm not very nice." He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you a naughty girl" he rasped in her ear, making a shiver of pleasure run down her spine. He kissed her ear softly before sitting straight like nothing happened.

"Now whose the tease" she said making him chuckle before kissing the side of her head as she layed it on his shoulder.

They all sat around for a while before Jon and Joe headed off for their promo. Brooklyn decided to head to catering and grab some food. She hadn't eaten much since yesterday but she was starving now.

"Brooklyn!"

"You've gotta be kidding me" she said, turning around to see Randy jogging up to her.

"Yes Randy, what can I help you with?"

"You really told your parents?"

"I think that's obvious" she said back.

"Why?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're kidding right. Randy you used your daughter to try and get me to go with you then proceeded to kiss my cheek when you saw Jon coming."

"Oh what, Jon didn't like that?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes and clenched her fists.

"No he didn't and your lucky he didn't kick your ass. You're also lucky my dad didn't find you that night because he was ready to kill you."

"And how does the whole locker room know? I had to get my own because every time I went in there, I looked like I was about to get jumped."

"That you can blame on Ariane." Randy sighed and ran a hand over his head. He looked at Brooklyn, the sterling silver ring on her finger catching his eye.

"What is that?" Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows before following his line of sight to her ring.

"Its a ring."

"I can see that Brooklyn, where did it come from. It must be new."

"If you must know, Jon got it for me for my birthday."

"He got you a ring" he said before laughing. Brooklyn's fist clenched, wanting nothing more then to clock Randy right there.

"Yea he did. He got me a promise ring." That made Randy shut up.

"A promise ring?" Brooklyn nodded before smirking.

"Why Randy, don't like that" she said smugly before walking to catering. She grabbed some food and a water before heading back to the locker room, pleased to see Randy wasn't still around.

When she made it back, she sat on the couch and placed the food in front of her before switching the tv on. She smiled when she saw Jon and Joe standing in the ring. Jon was pacing back and forth while Joe talked. After Joe was done, Jon took the micro phone from him.

" _You touched my girl Rollins. And you Triple H, what kind of father attacks their own daughter? I hope you both are ready because when I get my hands on you, your going to wish you never messed with me and my girl." He threw the microphone down before he and Roman left the ring in search of Seth._

"That man is crazy" she said to herself before digging into her food. Halfway through her food, Jon and Joe came back.

"Nice promo" she said when Jon sat next to her and stole some of her food.

"Thanks darlin."

"Damn Brook, you hungry?" Brooklyn chuckled. She had a plate full of different food.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday so excuse me." Joe chuckled.

"Well I'm gonna go get my own food." They nodded as he left.

"Why haven't you eaten?" Brooklyn shrugged, popping some chips into her mouth.

"I guess I've been a little nervous." Jon nodded, a hand slipping to rest in her stomach.

"I ran into Randy."

"What did he do?"

"Just asked if I really told mom and dad or not. Then he noticed my ring and was like in shock."

"I thought he was leaving you alone."

"He was but probably because I was always with someone. This time I was alone."

"Guess we'll have to get you a bodyguard." Brooklyn giggled.

"Why when I have you."

"Good point. I'll beat that crème puff up any day." Brooklyn giggled and gave him a quick kiss.

"So I uh, I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Names. You know, if you are." Brooklyn smiled.

"What did you come up with."

"Well its really only a boy name. I've always thought that when I had a kid and it was a boy. It would be named after me." Brooklyn's smile grew.

"Jonathan Michael Good Junior?" Jon nodded and Brooklyn kissed him.

"I like it." Jon smiled and kissed her again. Once the show was over, Brooklyn, Jon, and Joe made their way to the hotel.

"Night guys" Joe called as they made it to his room.

"Night Joe" they chorused before Jon led them to their room. He slid the card in and unlocked the door, allowing Brooklyn to go in as he followed.

"I'm so tired" she said, wheeling her bags next to the wall.

"So I'm guessing that means no fun tonight?" Brooklyn giggled and pulled her pajamas out of her bag.

"Nope."

"Can we at least make out?" Brooklyn blushed and nodded. Jon smirked and they both changed before climbing into bed. Jon pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Brooklyn moaned and placed her hand on his arm as he wrapped them around her waist.

Their tongues fought for dominance, Jon winning every time. They would break apart for air and he would kiss down her neck until Brooklyn pulled his head up for their lips to meet again.

"I can never get enough of you" he said when they broke apart again. Brooklyn smiled, both their lips swollen.

"I was going to say the same thing." Jon smirked and kissed her again before pulling her head to rest on his chest. Soon her soft snores filled the room and Jon stroked up and down her back. One hand traveled down to her stomach and stroke the silver of skin that showed due to her tank top moving up.

"If there is a little one in there, just know that you will be the most loved child anyone has ever seen. You'll have tons of aunts and uncles who love you, grandparents that will spoil you rotten, a mother who will love you more then anything in the world and a father who will protect you with his life." He just stared at her stomach before letting his eyes close. Thoughts of Brooklyn and him playing with a small baby and watching it grow running through his mind.

/*/

Two long weeks later, Jon and Brooklyn found themselves back in Las Vegas at a local OBGYN to find out. Both were nervous but showed it in different ways. Brooklyn's was she cleaned the entire apartment, Jon's was hitting the gym a little harder then normal.

"You okay" he asked while she was filling out the paperwork.

"Yea, are you?"

"Little nervous" he said, drumming his collarbone with his fingers. Brooklyn smiled over at him and kissed his cheek.

"Do you know what they're gonna do" he asked when she came back from turning in the paperwork.

"I don't know, I've never done this before." Jon nodded, though he should have known that.

"Brooklyn Levesque?" Brooklyn took a deep breath as her and Jon stood up. He clasped his hand with hers as they were led back to a room.

"So your sheet says you may be pregnant?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Yes I missed two of my pills."

"Okay how long ago?"

"Like two almost three weeks." The nurse nodded and typed the information into the computer.

"Okay, we're going to do both a urine and blood test. The blood is just to make sure in case the regular test may be wrong." Both nodded as the nurse handed Brooklyn a plastic cup and directed her to a bathroom. Brooklyn did her business and washed her hands before going back.

"Perfect. Here is your paperwork to head down to the lab. With both test, we should hopefully have your answers by later afternoon tomorrow."

"Tomorrow" Jon asked, just wanting to know already. The nurse nodded. Both sighed and checked out before heading to the lab.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate needles" she said while sitting in the chair. Jon chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"Just squeeze if it hurts darlin." Brooklyn smiled and gave him a soft kiss, gasping when the needle slid into her vein.

"Fuck" she said, making Jon chuckle. She glared at him, making him smile and kissing her. They took one vile before she was done.

"Did you really take a lollipop?" Brooklyn giggled when they got back into Jon's truck.

"It hurt and I was hungry." Jon chuckled and kissed her hand.

"I can't believe we have to wait" he said when they got home.

"Jon we've been waiting two weeks. Twenty four hours won't kill us."

"Aren't you the one who said you wanted to know because there could be a little person forming inside of you?" Brooklyn giggled and looped his arms around his neck.

"Yea but I can't keep stressing about it, especially if I am. That's not healthy." Jon nodded and leaned down to peck her lips.

"What are we gonna do for twenty four hours to take our mind of things." Brooklyn smirked and rubbed against him.

"I could think of somethings." Jon smirked and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom.

/*/

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"What?" Jon opened the door and a pulled in a huge brown box.

"What the hell is that?"

"Baby clothes from fans" he bit out.

"What? How the hell did they even find out?" Jon shrugged and Brooklyn pulled her phone out. All over the internet was a picture of her and Jon heading into the doctors office.

"Oh my god" she said. She wanted this kept quiet, but she should have known better.

"I can't fucking believe this, is nothing private anymore" he nearly yelled, ripping the box open.

"Jon you gotta calm down."

"Calm down, Brooklyn, people we don't even know are sending us baby clothes. Imagine what will happen if you actually are. We get enough shit, our child doesn't need to be around it."

"Then we can send them back Jon or give them to the good will but you just have to relax."

"Fuck that, I'm burning all of it. What part of personal space doesn't anyone understand."

Brooklyn shook her head although she could understand where they were coming from.

"Oh and look, Joe and Colby just texted me asking what the hell was going on. Fucking fans" he said as he angrily typed a response to his friends before shutting his phone off.

Brooklyn shook her head and sipped on her tea. Her phone went off as Jon angrily stomped around the apartment looking for a lighter.

"Hello?"

"Is this Brooklyn Levesque?"

"It is, who is this?"

"This is Johnson's medical center calling with the results to your tests." Brooklyn's breath hitched as she said the results. Her hands started shaking and her eyes watered.

"T-thank you" she said before hanging up.

"Ha found it!" Brooklyn snapped out of it when Jon came back to the living room with a metal garbage can and a lighter.

"Alright lets get burning" he said.

"Jon' dont."

"Why not? These fans are out of control."

"Because we're gonna need them." Jon instantly froze and dropped the items to the ground to turn to his girlfriend.

"What?" Brooklyn gave a watery smile, tears starting to fall.

"I'm pregnant."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

"I'm pregnant."

It was silent between the two as they both processed the information

"A-are they sure?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Both tests were positive. They said I should go in for a check up at one month." Jon nodded, still trying to wrap his head around it.

"Jon?"

"I um, I'm gonna go for a run." Brooklyn's face fell as he walked to the bedroom to grab his sneakers. That wasn't the reaction she thought he was going to have. When he came back out, all he did was kiss her head and stare at her stomach before leaving.

The tears started falling as soon as the door closed. What she didn't understand was that he wasn't scared about having a baby. He was scared at what type of father he would be. He didn't have a great father figure in his life growing up. He knew nothing about being a dad.

Jon stopped by a big rock, panting. He slid down to sit on the sand, all these different thoughts running through his head. Brooklyn was pregnant. They were going to have a baby, but that wasn't what he was scared about, hell he was happy but it slowly sunk into him that he had no clue how to be a father. He had no father figure in his life, or anyone he considered a father. What if he messed up so badly that Brooklyn would want nothing to do with him. What if he ended up a deadbeat like his own father.

His phone started ringing in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"What the hell is going on?" Jon sighed. Colby.

"Brooklyn is pregnant." It was quiet.

"Really? How?"

"She missed two pills."

"Well maybe if you two didn't go at it like cats and dogs." Jon rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him.

"Well is she there, I wanna say congrats."

Jon shook his head.

"No, she's at home."

"Then where are you?"

"I went running after she told me." Colby shook his head.

"Nice Jon. The love of your life just told you she was having your baby, and you go on a run."

"Fuck off, I had to think."

"About what? Are you mad?"

"No its not that, its just. What if I suck at being a dad?" Colby sighed. He knew how hard Jon had it with his childhood.

"Jon you don't know that. Everyone sees the love you have for Brooklyn, so there is no doubt in my mind that you would be anything but an awesome dad to that kid. But Brooklyn may see you leaving as a sign that your upset or mad."

Jon sighed and closed his eyes, feeling some tears stinging them.

"I messed up."

"Yea you did. I gotta go, call me if you guys need anything."

"You got it, bye Colbs." He hung up and put his phone back. Sitting there for a few more minutes, he got up and made his way to the store.

Brooklyn was in the kitchen making another pot of tea for herself while on the phone with Nick.

"He just left Nick. Surely that can't be a good sign."

"Brooky, he was probably in shock. Jon loves you with all his heart, I'm sure there is a perfect reason behind what he did." Brooklyn sighed and pulled the kettle off the stove.

"Yea I guess so."

"That's my girl. When he gets back just let him explain okay. I've heard how bad pregnant women's hormones can get." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she placed a hand to her stomach where her and Jon's child was growing.

"Just for that, Brad gets the godfather roll."

"Yea right. You want your kid to look up to Bradley." Brooklyn smiled as she rubbed her now tired and sore eyes.

"Yea I guess not." She heard the front door open and walked out to see Jon walking in with bags in his hands.

"Hey Nick I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too Brooky." She hung up and tossed her phone on the couch.

"Uh hey" he said awkwardly.

"Hi" she said. It was quiet between the two until Jon reached in the bag and pulled out a bouquet of pink roses.

"Uh, these are for you" he said, holding them out for her. She gave a small smile and took them.

"Thanks." Jon nodded and followed her as she went into the kitchen to grab a vase to put them in.

When she was done filling the vase, she placed them on the counter before turning around only to be caught in a passionate kiss. Jon's hands slid from her hips to her stomach. Brooklyn put her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"We have to talk Jon."

"Yea we do. Look, I was an idiot but I don't want you to think I left because I was upset or angry. I am so excited that I am having a baby with the woman I love."

"So why did you leave?"

"I uh, didn't have the best childhood. Mom was a drunk, dad was a deadbeat and pretty non exsistant. I used wrestling to get away from all of it. I guess I was just worried because I don't know how to be a dad and I don't wanna end up like mine." Brooklyn sighed, her heart breaking for him.

"Jon, you could of just said so and we would have talked. Don't you think I'm scared to. I don't know how to be a mom. Hell, the only reason I know how to change a diaper or anything is because I used to have to help mom with my sisters." Jon nodded and she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"This is new for both of us Jon, but we will do it together. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be a great father. Maybe a little protective but still loving and caring." Jon smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for leaving." Brooklyn smiled.

"Its okay, just promise to talk to me next time."

"I promise." She smiled and kissed him softly.

"What else did you get?" Jon gave a bashful grin before heading over to the bags. He pulled out a a soft, fuzzy white baby blanket and a little teddy bear. Brooklyn smiled and took them from him.

"I thought whether they were a boy or girl, they would like these." Brooklyn couldn't stop the tear that fell. Jon saw this and moved towards her.

"If you don't like them I can take them back." Brooklyn shook her head and placed them on the counter before kissing him passionately.

"I love them and so will the baby." Jon smiled and kissed her again.

"We have to tell everyone" she said, feeling a headache coming on just thinking about it.

"I'm sure it can wait until we go back" he said, starting to massage her back.

"I think my father's going to have a heart attack." Jon chuckled as she moved to grab her tea and walk to the couch.

"Or kill me" he said as he joined her, placing her feet in his lap.

"Nah he wouldn't kill you. Maybe swing but he wouldn't kill you." Jon chuckled and squeezed her calf.

/*/

"You got my daughter pregnant!" Stephanie pushed Paul down into a chair as Brooklyn

and Jon looked on in amusement from the couch

"Dad relax please." Paul looked at his daughter and took a deep breath.

"How far along B?"

"Almost a month. I know some women don't find out till later but since they did the blood test they were able to tell."

"I'm to young to be a grandfather" Paul said, making them laugh.

"Grandfather?" All looked to the door where Kevin Nash, X-Pac, the New Age Outlaws, and Shawn were all standing.

"Oh no" Brooklyn said as they turned their sight to Jon.

"Yea, me and Jon are having a baby."

"Really" her godfather said, their eyes still turned to him.

"We didn't know you were dating sweet pea" Brian or Road Dogg said.

"Almost three months." They all nodded and Paul stood to join them.

"Your an old man now" X-Pac exclaimed, making her father glare and everyone else laugh.

"Well we're gonna leave. Jon maybe we should catch up sometime" Shawn said, all turning to look at him again. Jon just nodded, as Brooklyn and Stephanie laughed as they all stared as they left the room.

"How many uncles do you have darlin?" Brooklyn and her mom laughed again. She hugged her mom before they left back to the locker room.

"More then you'd think." Jon chuckled and opened the door for her. As soon as she stepped in, she screamed as she was lifted up and swung around.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"Put me down Bradley!" Brad laughed and set her on her feet, Jon pulling her to him.

"So am I godfather?" Brooklyn smiled.

"You'll have to take that up with Nicholas, Joe, and Colby."

"We're gonna have to flip a coin or something." Brooklyn giggled as Jon pulled her over to sit on the couch.

"So you'll be out for a while?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Yup at least a year."

"A year?"

"Yea the nine months of me being pregnant and the first couple months of getting everything settled and going smoothly. I'll still travel though." Brad nodded as Jon stroked her stomach softly.

"What are you telling the fans?"

"The truth. I fell in love and we're having a baby." Jon smirked and kissed her head. Soon they all got ready and when Jon walked out of the bathroom, he saw Brooklyn sitting on the couch, her title in her lap.

"Are you okay baby?" She sniffled and it was then he realized she was crying. He sat down next to her and pulled her to him as she cried on his shoulder.

"What's the matter darlin?"

"I-I'm just going to miss this." Jon sighed and rubbed her back.

"It'll only be for a little while babe. As soon as the baby is cleared to travel and you feel ready, you'll be back and that championship will be yours again." Brooklyn nodded, lifting her head up to wipe her eyes.

"You're right."

"Of course I am." Brooklyn giggled.

"Do you wanna come out with me?"

"Of course." They shared a smile and a gentle kiss. Since she was now opening the show, they headed to the gorilla. As soon as the intro stopped and the commentators stopped talking, Brooklyn's theme went off.

" _Looks like Brooklyn and her boyfriend Dean Ambrose are starting the show off" Cole commented as Dean jumped up and open the ropes for his girl. She smiled and thanked him before getting in and grabbing a microphone._

" _Three years I've been here. Three years of coming out here and trying to put on the best performance I can for everyone of you. I was born into this business. I was made for this business. There's nothing I love more then being diva's champ but that might just change in the months to come. Many of you know that this man right here is the love of my life. Even if my parents don't like it, we're together and in love. Its because of that love that I'm out here."_

 _She took a pause and Dean grabbed her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb._

" _There is a long line. of us McMahons and because of the love that me and Dean share, I'm going to be adding another name to that list. I will be bringing a little lunatic fringe of our own into this world."_

 _The crowd cheered making her and Dean smile._

" _You guys have been great to me as champion and I know that whoever takes over, will make not only you but me proud. But I do have a message for whoever takes this." She held up her belt._

" _I will be back for it, and I expect a fight out of whoever has it." The crowd cheered and started chanting "Mama Ambrose" making them laugh. They shared a kiss and she bowed to the fans before leaving._

As soon as she was behind the curtain, she was congratulated by everyone.

"Oh I'm going to spoil this kid" Colby said making them laugh. Her parents walked over and pulled her into a hug, her mom pulled away but her father kept her to him.

"I love you kid." Brooklyn smiled.

"I love you too dad." Paul smiled and kissed her head before sticking his hand out for Jon to shake.

"You better take care of and protect them."

"With my life" he replied, shaking the extended hand. Brooklyn took a deep breath and handed her title over to her mother. Jon rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Don't worry B, you'll get another chance." Brooklyn nodded and laced her hand with Jon's.

"Move out of my way. I'm trying to see my goddaughter!" Everyone laughed as Shawn pushed his way threw the crowd. When he made it, he pulled Brooklyn into a hug.

"Congratulations honeybee." Brooklyn smiled before being swept into hugs by her other uncles. After they were done, her and Jon walked back to the locker room.

"You okay baby?"

"I'm nauseous" she said, laying down on the couch.

"Do you want anything? I'm sure they have crackers or something in catering."

"No I have water, I'll just sip on that." Jon nodded and sat on the floor next to her, laying his head on her stomach.

"I can't believe we're having a baby" he said, his lips brushing against her stomach.

"I can with how often we go at it." Jon chuckled and Brooklyn smiled.

"We may have to start looking for a new place."

"Why?"

"Because I only have another room and its a little small for a baby's room."

"Hartford?"

"I was thinking maybe Tampa. We've got a lot of friends that live down there. The performance center is there. Joe and Gal don't live far so she can stay with you when I have to leave."

"Maybe Nikki can help us. She is a Realtor now."

"Babe, as much as I love your friends, I don't think I could spend a whole day with her." Brooklyn giggled. Joe and Colby walked in, breaking up their moment.

"Thanks for telling us assholes."

"Sorry but we wanted to be sure before we told anyone. It was a fifty fifty chance she actually was."

"Yea so relax sellout." All the men laughed while she just smiled.

"How did you guys find out?"

"That picture of you guys was all over social media and the dirt sheets. I can't even tell you how many fans tweeted it to me, asking if you were."

"Well I am, so you guys can relax." They smiled at her, her eyes starting to grow heavy.

"You seem tired babe. Why don't you take a nap."

"Can you stay?"

"I've gotta go, my match is up soon."

"I can stay with her." Jon nodded at Colby.

"Colby's gonna stay with you okay. When I get back we can go back to the hotel." Brooklyn nodded and he kissed her softly and her stomach before they left.

"So I heard Jon was a little in shock." Brooklyn sighed and nodded.

"Yea. I wish he would have talked to me before."

"Your right he should have but he was just nervous and you can't blame him." Brooklyn nodded.

"What happened to his dad?" Colby shrugged.

"No one knows. He doesn't really like to talk about it. All Joe and I know is his mom was a drunk and his dad left when he was around four and just popped out of nowhere until he just stopped coming around. Jon used wrestling as a getaway from everything."

"And what about his mom?"

"Drunk. Only really hits him up for money. Wanna know a secret?"

Brooklyn nodded.

"The day he ran into in the hallway, he had left to take a walk to cool down because his mother had called him. I knew he must have met someone because when he got back to us, he was relaxed and happy. You do that to him."

Brooklyn blushed and smiled before letting out a yawn.

"Get some sleep Brook." She nodded and closed her eyes as Colby turned the television on. The last thing she heard was Jon and Joe being announced before she was out.

It felt like she was asleep for hours before she was being gently shook awake.

"Baby? Come on babe, we're gonna head back." Brooklyn opened her eyes to see Jon standing above her. She placed her hand in his allowing him to pull her up.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm still nauseous but I can deal with it."

"Maybe when we get to the hotel, we can get you some crackers and ginger ale." Brooklyn just nodded and let him lead her out of the locker room and to the rental car.

She almost fell asleep again in the car but was able to stay awake. True to his word, Jon bought her crackers and ginger ale from the little store in the hotel.

"Can we cuddle" she asked when they got to their room.

"Anything for my beautiful, pregnant, girlfriend." Brooklyn smiled and they both changed into their pajamas before climbing into bed.

"I think I have morning sickness" she said while they watched a movie.

"Isn't that only supposed to happen in the morning?" Brooklyn giggled.

"I read it can last all day, or come and go."

"I'll help you through it babe." Brooklyn smiled.

"I love you baby daddy." Jon laughed and kissed her head.

"I love you too baby mama."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

Jon woke up the next morning when he heard Brooklyn run to the bathroom. Getting up, he cracked his back and walked to the bathroom to see her on the floor, throwing up in the toilet.

"Oh darlin" he said, holding her hair out of her face.

"I told you it was morning sickness" she said before throwing up again. Jon shook his head and held her hair in one hand while rubbing her back with the other. When she was done, Jon helped her up so she could brush her teeth.

"Alright babe, lets get you back to bed." Brooklyn just nodded, feeling another wave a nausea roll over her.

"I hope this is a one day thing" she muttered when he tucked her in.

"I hate to tell you babe, but I think it might be for a couple days." Brooklyn groaned softly. After laying down for a few minutes with Jon rubbing her back, she suddenly shot up, running back to the bathroom.

"Again" he said, following after her. That was how most of their morning was spent. She would lay down for about an hour or two before throwing up again. Jon would rub her back and hold her hair, feeling bad she was going through it.

"Maybe you should stay here instead of going to the arena." Brooklyn shook her head before standing up again.

"No I should go. Besides, Nikki said she wanted to see me since she didn't get to yesterday."

"Okay but I want you to drink some water. I don't want you dehydrated." Brooklyn smiled.

"I'd kiss you right now but I don't think you wanna kiss someone who's been throwing up." Jon chuckled and pulled her to him.

"You've used mouthwash right." Brooklyn nodded. Jon smirked and placed his lips on hers. Brooklyn smiled into the kiss.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this." Brooklyn shrugged, taking the bottle of water he picked up from the table.

"Its alright. It'll be worth it when we get to meet the little one." Jon smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'm gonna shower. Wanna join?" Brooklyn bit her lip and nodded. Jon smirked and picked her up, carrying her back to the bathroom. He turned the water on and set it to the right temperature before he helped her undress. His eyes roamed her naked body. It seemed no matter how many times he saw her like this, she was still so beautiful.

"Aren't you gonna undress" she said. Jon smirked and slipped off his sweatpants and boxers. Brooklyn stepped forward and ran her hands over his chest, nails lightly scratching his pecs.

He watched as she lifted her eyes up to gaze at him. He groaned when her eyes were filled with lust. They hadn't had sex since they found out. A day ago. A day with no sex with Brooklyn was like a lifetime for Jon.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured, a hand coming up to cup her cheek before stroking it softly with his thumb. It was true. She had this glow to her. She was beautiful before but there was something about her now that she was pregnant, he found her ten times more beautiful. If that was even possible.

Brooklyn leaned into his touch, pressing a kiss to his palm.

"I think we should get in before the water gets cold." Jon nodded and followed his girlfriend into the shower. Brooklyn sighed as the hot water hit her, careful not to let the full force of it hit her stomach. She smiled when she felt a pair of hands travel up her back and move her hair over one shoulder.

Jon lowered his lips to her bare shoulder, pressing feather light kisses to her wet skin. He made sure to cover every inch of her skin before moving his way up to her neck.

"Jon" she moaned softly as he hit her sensitive spot. While he was doing this, he sneaked a hand down to run against her wet folds. Brooklyn moaned as he slipped two fingers into her. As he thrusted his fingers into her, he tapped his thumb in a rhythm on her clit.

"Oh fuck." Jon chuckled in her ear. He turned her face to his and kissed her passionately. Brooklyn moaned in his mouth when he hit her g-spot. After a few more thrusts, Brooklyn came all over his fingers. He pulled his digits out of her as she recovered, happily licking his fingers.

He was so busy licking his fingers, he didn't realize Brooklyn was on her knees until he felt her tongue lick his hard length up and down.

"Shit" he said. Brooklyn giggled before taking him fully into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, her tongues swirling around him as she sucked.

"Fuck you're perfect" he hissed, a hand wrapping itself in her wet hair. She hummed, making him groan. As she sucked him, she reached her hand up to play with his balls.

"Fuck baby I'm gonna cum." Brooklyn hummed again. She kept humming until Jon came in her mouth.

"God you're perfect" he said when he helped her stand up. Brooklyn smiled as he kissed her softly. Jon grabbed her shampoo and poured some in his hand before running it through her hair.

"So when is your appointment?"

"The day after we get back home." Jon nodded and lent her over his arm to wash the shampoo out before applying her conditioner.

"So, I've been thinking. As much as I know you love Gal and everything, I thought, maybe we could look for a place in Hartford." Brooklyn's eyes snapped open and she turned to face him.

"Really?"

"Yea. That way we're near your family. Your mom and grandma can help you when I have to leave and your sisters can be there." Brooklyn felt tears in her eyes as she hugged him hard.

"Thank you" she said. Jon smiled and kissed her head.

"Its no problem baby however, I will be hiring someone to shovel when it snows because I'm not doing it." Brooklyn giggled and kissed him softly.

"Do you think we'll have a boy or girl?" Jon shrugged as she washed his body. He felt himself getting hard, the only thing stopping him from pushing her against the wall was the fact that he didn't want to push her into anything if she was still nauseous.

"I think boy. What do you think."

"I think we're having a girl."

"I hope not. If we do, she'll be locked in her room until she is thirty." Brooklyn laughed.

"Why?"

"Because, she will probably look like you which means no dating until she is thirty or I'm dead." Brooklyn giggled and shook her head.

"You're a goof."

"Yea but I'm your goof." She smiled. When they were done, they dried off and changed. Brooklyn choose to wear black leggings, tan riding boots, a white tank top, and jean jacket. She curled her hair and did light make up. As she stood there, she couldn't help but lift her shirt up to look at her flat stomach.

To think there was a child growing in there was crazy. Her, Brooklyn Levesque, a twenty three year old girl was going to bring a child into this world with the love of her life.

"Babe are you ready?"

"Yea" she called back, placing her shirt down. She grabbed her purse, phone, and big bottle of water before grabbing Jon's hand and leaving. As they left the hotel, there were tons of fans out front wanting autographs.

"Congratulations Brooklyn" some would yell. They were getting a little rowdy so instead of stopping, they went right to the rental car.

"God some of these people are crazy" Jon said as he started the car.

"They're just excited."

"I know that but the last thing I need is for some over excited fan to jump out and hurt you. Both of you." Brooklyn smiled and placed her hand over his that was resting on her stomach.

"See, you're protective already." Jon rolled his eyes although he did crack a small smile. When they got to the arena, Brooklyn got out as Jon got his bags. She waved to some fans while Jon trailed behind her.

"I'm gonna go find Nikki."

"Okay. Meet me down at the ring. After I'm done we can get some food." She nodded although her stomach turned at the idea.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a kiss before she left to go find Nikki. Walking into the divas locker room, she was surprised at how many voices yelled at her.

"Oh my god!" Brooklyn laughed as all the divas hugged her.

"I knew it. I knew you and Jon would have babies." Everyone laughed at Nattie as they all moved to sit down and some went to change.

"So how far?"

"Almost a month."

"Oh I'm so excited" Brie said, a huge smile on her face. Anyone that knew Brie, knew all she wanted was to have babies with her husband Bryan so whenever someone was pregnant, Brie got baby fever.

"Relax Brie and besides I'm more excited since I'm godmother." Brie rolled her eyes as Brooklyn laughed.

"Are you sad to be gone Brook" Paige asked. Brooklyn nodded.

"Yea but it'll be worth when I'm holding our baby."

"Does this mean you guys will get married?" Brooklyn shrugged.

"I don't know. I think if he asked I'd want to wait."

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't want to stress over anything and hurt the baby in the process. I want as healthy of a pregnancy a girl can have."

"Would you want to do yoga with me then Brook? It's really helpful at relaxing you and keeping you relaxed."

"I'd love to Brie thanks." Brooklyn stayed for a little longer before heading down to the ring to find Jon.

"Brooklyn!" Groaning, she kept walking until she felt a hand around her arm and turn her around.

"What Randy?"

"Pregnant?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes Randy. I'm pregnant. Let me go." She tried moving her arm but he kept his grip.

"How?"

"I think we're both old enough to know how a baby is made Randal." He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something before he was cut off.

"What do we have here?" Randy looked at her wide eyed as her godfather and all the members of DX minus her father walked up behind her.

"There a reason you have a hand on our girl here Orton?" Randy shook his head and let Brooklyn's arm go. Monty or Billy Gunn, pulled his niece to stand behind all of them.

"Why don't you head to where you were going honeybee. We'd like to talk to Randy here." Brooklyn just nodded, not going to fight with her uncles. She walked down to the ring and saw Jon wrestling with Joe while Colby watched on.

"I'll be done in a minute babe." Brooklyn just nodded and sat on the barricade with Colby.

"So Jon says you've been sick all morning."

"Unfortunately."

"Well don't pass it on to me. The face of the company has to be in perfect health." Brooklyn rolled her eyes making him laugh.

"I don't think you can pass on morning sickness." Colby just shrugged. Joe and Jon finished up before rolling out of the ring.

"How was your visit with the girls?"

"Good. I ran into Randy though when I left."

"You okay?" Brooklyn nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Yea. My uncles came up and pulled me away from him. They said they wanted to talk to him. I can't imagine about what." Jon chuckled and helped her off before leading them to the back and to catering.

"Wanna try some food?" Brooklyn shook her head, the smells from all the different types of food making her want to throw up again.

"Come on Brooklyn, you gotta eat. Its good not only for you but the baby." Brooklyn sighed and Jon smirked. He had gotten her.

"Okay but something small and preferably nothing gross." Jon chuckled and pulled her along. She grabbed some small pieces of chicken, grapes, and some chips that had salt on them, hoping they would help settle her stomach. They sat down at an empty table, Jon dug in as Brooklyn took small bites of everything.

Joe and Colby joined them and Brooklyn felt her stomach turn when she smelt the piece of sausage and small bits of steak Joe had on his plate. She watched as he cut into it and some red stuff ran out. That was it. Brooklyn shot out of her chair and ran out of catering to a nearby garbage can.

Jon ran after her. He found her leaning over a garbage can with Paige holding her hair.

"I got it from here Paige, thanks." Paige nodded and let Jon take over holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"Told you I wasn't hungry." Jon chuckled.

"Your full of a lot of I told you so's today darlin."

"Then maybe you should listen to me." Jon smirked and steadied her and she stood up, there being nothing left for her to throw up.

Jon took notice of how pale she was.

"I think we need to get you to lay down." Brooklyn just nodded, feeling exhausted. Jon led her to the locker room. She layed down on the couch while Jon handed her a sweatshirt to use as a blanket.

"Where is your water?"

"In my bag" she mumbled. Jon walked over and grabbed her purse, pulling her water out.

"Drink please." Brooklyn took the bottle from him and sat up to take a drink.

"This sucks" she muttered, putting the top back on the bottle before placing it on the ground.

"I know and I'm sorry but aren't you the on who said it would be worth it when we hold him or her." Brooklyn sighed and nodded.

"Maybe when we go to the doctors they can give you something for it."

"Yea maybe" she said, rubbing a hand across her stomach. Jon smiled and placed his hand on top of hers. They stayed silent for a few minutes before Brooklyn spoke up.

"I thought of a girl name" she said. Jon smirked.

"Why do we need a girl name when its a boy." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as he chuckled.

"I'm kidding darlin. What is it?"

"Amelia. Amelia Elizabeth Good." Jon smiled.

"I like it." Brooklyn smiled as he kissed her softly.

"Alright we have names down. What else do we have to do?" Brooklyn shrugged.

"We could start looking at furniture for the nursery."

"I think all wrestling stuff."

"And if its a girl?"

"All wrestling stuff." Brooklyn giggled, Jon happy to see her still having her laugh despite being sick all morning.

"We should probably start looking at places in Hartford" he said.

"Why so soon?"

"Because I thought it would be easier to move when your still early on. That way you can find a doctor and we can get settled in."

Brooklyn smiled. She could never thank god enough for letting her find someone like Jon. She knew how much he loved Vegas and for him to decide to move so they could be closer to her family, was so sweet.

"I've shown you my hometown, when will you show me yours?"

Jon tensed a little.

"Next time we're there I will."

"Promise?" Jon nodded. He loved his hometown but he knew his mother (if she could even be called that) still lived there and he did not want to worry about running into her.

"Promise. When we get back to the hotel, we can start looking at places." Brooklyn nodded and kissed him again.

"Thank you" she said.

"For what?"

"Leaving Vegas for Hartford."

"Well I want you and the baby to be safe when I'm gone and I know your family is just a call away in case of an emergency so its the smart choice." She faked gasped.

"Jonathan Good making a smart choice." Jon scowled as she giggled.

"You're asking for it darlin." She just smirked as she shrugged her shoulder's.

/*/

Wednesday, Brooklyn and Jon were back at the doctors. They were waiting for her to be called back for her first appointment.

"Jon?"

"Yea?"

"Can you stop." He looked at her before he noticed his leg was bouncing up and down.

"Oh sorry." She just kissed his cheek. They were both a little nervous. They watched as a mother and father walked out with twins in their hands.

"Can you imagine what it would be like to have twins" he asked as they watched the couple buckled both babies up and grabbing the diaper bag.

Brooklyn shook her head, tracing patterns on her jean covered thigh. She knew it might be a little hard adjusting to having one baby. She couldn't imagine what it would be like having twins.

"Brooklyn Levesque?" They both took a deep breath before he grabbed her hand and they followed the nurse back. They weighed Brooklyn and she saw she had gained five pounds.

'Its been like two weeks' she thought. After she was done, they were showed to their exam room and told the doctor would be in shortly.

"I gained five pounds" she told Jon once the nurse left. He looked at her weird.

"Really?" She nodded and looked down at her stomach.

"Babe you can't even tell" he said when he noticed her criticizing her stomach.

"Maybe the scale was broken" he added, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Yea maybe" she said. She knew she was going to gain weight but five pounds in two weeks seemed a little much but what did she know? This was her first pregnancy, maybe it was normal to gain that much.

A knock sounded on the door as a middle aged woman with salt and pepper hair came in.

"Hello are you Brooklyn?"

"Yes I am and this is my boyfriend Jon." She shook both of their hands.

"Its nice to meet you. I'm doctor Raymond. I hear you guys are expecting." They both nodded.

"Well congratulations. Brooklyn, if you would lay down and roll your shirt up, we're gonna do an ultra sound." Brooklyn nodded and layed down while Jon helped her roll her shirt up.

"Okay this might be a little cold." She squeezed some of the gel on and Brooklyn shivered a little, making Jon laugh. She pinched his hand, making him laugh again before they looked at the monitor.

"And there is your baby" she said, pointing to a small little circle on the monitor. Brooklyn squeezed Jon's hand, looking up at him to see a smile planted on his face.

"By the looks of this I would say your about 5 weeks. What is today's date?"

"July 2nd" Dr. Raymond nodded.

"Okay judging by this, I would say your due around March 7th." Brooklyn nodded.

After they were done with the scan, Jon wiped Brooklyn's stomach off before helping her sit up.

"How is the morning sickness?"

"A little more intense then I thought."

"How many times would you say you've gotten sick on any given day?"

"Um maybe around eight." The doctor nodded and wrote it down in her chart.

"We're going to prescribe the prenatal vitamins, you take them once a day. I would take them in the morning with breakfast. If you don't take them with food, you could feel more nauseous." Brooklyn nodded as Jon rubbed her back.

"We're going to be moving hopefully in the next couple of months, would you be able to recommend a doctor in Hartford?"

Dr. Raymond nodded.

"Yes I can. I will look through my contacts and let you know at the next appointment." Brooklyn nodded and took her prescription from her. Before they left, they made Brooklyn's next appointment for August 2nd.

"It was weird to see them." Brooklyn nodded as they drove to the pharmacy.

"Yea but just imagine. In the months to come, we're gonna see more and more of him or her."

"I can't wait" he said, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Lets go get married" he joked when they drove past a chapel. She giggled and shook her head.

"As much as I would love too, I think my father definitely might kill you the. Not to mention my uncles and mother." Jon chuckled and kissed her promise ring before settling his hand on her stomach.

"Someday though" he said.

Brooklyn smiled and nodded. She placed one of her hands over his as she pulled her phone out to scroll through Twitter. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw a tweet directed at her from someone she had never heard of but seemed to know Jon.

"Jon?"

"Yea."

"Who is Kim Mcann?" Jon immediately breaked. Luckily they were at a red light so nothing happened.

"What."

"Who is Kim Mcann? She just tweeted me and said that she was so excited and couldn't wait to meet me and see you when we go to Cincinnati next month." Jon swallowed the lump in his throat, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Jon, are you okay?"

"Fine" he said but Brooklyn knew better.

'How the hell did she even know what Twitter was' he thought, his mind racing.

"Who is she, some crazy ex or something?" Jon shook his head.

"No nothing like that" he said, starting to drive again.

"Then who is she?"

"My mother" he bit out.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

"What" she asked as he pulled into the apartment parking lot.

"That's my mother" he said again, as he parked the car and got out. Brooklyn shook her head and followed him.

"Your mother knows what Twitter is?"

"Apparently" he said a little harsher then he meant. Brooklyn looked at him and just nodded before standing against the opposite wall. Jon sighed. This was what his mother did to him but the last person he wanted to take it out on was Brooklyn.

When they got to the apartment, he let them in and watched as she walked to the kitchen without a word. He sighed again and walked over to her.

"Look, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. She just gets me so angry."

"Why" she asked softly.

"Because she only wants money. Never to say how proud she is of where I am now. Never to see how her only child is doing. She just wants money so she can get drunk everyday." Brooklyn was pretty sure her heart just broke.

"I don't want her anywhere near you or this baby. How the hell did she even find out?"

"Maybe she watched Raw. Or a lot of our fans have been tweeting about it."

"So she is basically stalking us" he said.

"Or, maybe she is turning a new leaf" she said, stepping into his space. Jon rolled his eyes.

"You don't know her like I do Brooklyn. The only way she would turn a new leaf is if it was an actual leaf she found on the ground and turned it over." Brooklyn couldn't help the little giggle she let out.

"Just promise when we head there, you are always with me. The last thing I need is for her to pop up and stress you out." Brooklyn just nodded.

"I promise." He nodded and pecked her lips before grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"What do you want for dinner" she asked, placing water on the stove to boil for her tea.

"You" he said without missing a beat. Brooklyn giggled as he smirked.

"Sorry cowboy but I meant actual food."

"Fine" he groaned, making her giggle. She was happy to see his mood didn't last long but then Colby's words ran through her head.

" _After he ran into you, he came back calm, and happy. You do that to him Brooklyn."_

"Brooklyn. Hello" Jon said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry" she said snapping out of it.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing" she said. Jon rolled his eyes.

"Like I believe that. Spill it." He lifted her up on the counter and stood between her legs.

"Well Colby was telling me that the day you ran into me in the hallway, your mom called you. Then he said after we got done talking and you went back to them, you were in a better, calmer mood. Colby said that's what I do to you. Is it true?"

Jon looked at her before nodding.

"Yea its true. I mean I was just angry a few minutes ago and being around you, I can't be angry. I don't want to be angry around you and scare you off."

"Jon you could never scare me off. Like it or not, I'm here to stay." Jon smiled and she returned it.

"I'd rather you get angry here with me then go off and do something stupid." Jon nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you think if your mom didn't call, we would have met when we did?"

"Maybe not when we did but we would of eventually because of the storyline. Truth be told, I had been wanting to ask you out for a while" he said sheepishly at the end. Brooklyn looked a little wide eyed.

"Really?" Jon nodded.

"Who wouldn't. You're beautiful babe and you don't take anyone's shit. That's why we work so good together." Brooklyn giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you" she said, playing with the hairs at the base of his neck.

"I love you too. And I love you JJ or Amelia" he said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her stomach where their child was growing. They stayed that way for a while, both just enjoying being in each others arms. Jon kept his face against her stomach while she rubbed up and down his back.

Brooklyn let out a loud yawn, making Jon chuckle. He pulled back and saw she looked exhausted.

"Why don't you go lay down babe, I can figure dinner out."

"Are you sure?" He nodded and helped her off the counter. She pecked his lips before going to lay down in their bedroom.

Jon watched as she walked off to their room before going to the fridge. Opening it, he saw they had chicken and salad mix. Pulling them out, he placed them on the counter before opening the cupboards. He saw that they had her favorite loaded potato bacon soup mix, so he pulled that out, planning on serving the salad and soup as a starter while the chicken cooked.

"Alright. Lets do this" he said, pulling all the necessary pots out.

Two hours later, Brooklyn was in a deep sleep when she suddenly heard a loud bang. She jolted awake and looked around to see if something dropped in the room. When she didn't notice anything, she calmed her racing heart and got up to head out to the kitchen.

"Jon" she called.

"In here darlin." She walked towards the kitchen to see him dishing something out.

"Are you okay, I heard a loud bang."

"Oh sorry it was the oven door. I didn't realize how fast it closes." Brooklyn smiled.

"So what did you make?"

"Some of your favorites so why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll set everything up." Brooklyn just nodded and kissed his cheek. She went back to the bedroom and went to the bathroom before brushing her hair up into a ponytail and changing out of her wrinkled clothes into something more comfortable. She choose, black yoga shorts and a Lunatic Fringe shirt.

When she walked back out to the living room, she saw two candles we lit on the table as well as salad and soup waiting for her.

"What's this" she said with a smile as Jon came back out of the kitchen.

"What, I can't do anything nice for my girlfriend?" Brooklyn smiled as he led her over and pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you" she said, sitting down.

"So there is soup and salad. The chicken is in the oven and should be done in like twenty minutes." Brooklyn smiled and couldn't resist pulling him down for a sweet kiss. Jon gave her one more kiss before standing back up.

"You can start I just have to go check on the chicken and make sure I didn't burn it." Brooklyn giggled as he went back into the kitchen. She picked up her fork and dug into her salad, surprisingly starving.

"Babe if you don't slow down, you're going to choke" he teased when he came back in and sat across from her. Brooklyn blushed and finished chewing her bite.

"Sorry." Jon just chuckled and dug into his own salad. He was surprised to see Brooklyn ate everything he had given her, plus seconds.

"Damn darlin, some would think you haven't eaten in days." Brooklyn just blushed and continued eating her chicken. When they were done, she got up and straddled Jon's lap before he could get up.

"You cooked, I'll clean up." Jon shook his head while his hands rested on her hips.

"Nope, I cooked, I'll clean." Brooklyn shook her head.

"No, its the least I could do since you did this for me."

"How about we can do it together since we're both stubborn." She giggled and nodded. He kissed her quickly before she slid off his lap. They both cleaned up the table before heading into the kitchen.

"I'll wash, you dry?"

"Sure" he agreed, knowing that if he had told her he would wash, they would both just be stubborn again. They really were perfect for each other.

She wrapped up all the leftovers before Jon placed them in the fridge. Brooklyn plugged both sides of the sink. One side was filled with hot, soapy water and the other was filled with hot water to rinse them off.

They worked in a comfortable silence. Jon would ever so often softly hit Brooklyn with the towel, causing her to splash him with the water on her hands.

"Oi" he said when she did it again. Brooklyn giggled and placed the last dish in the rack.

"You shouldn't hit your pregnant girlfriend Jon."

"Then my girlfriend shouldn't have her ass hanging out of her shorts."

"It is not hanging out." Jon smirked and dried the last dish.

"Sure its not" he said teasingly.

"Like you don't like it" she fired back.

"I never said that darlin. I like it. I like it a lot." Brooklyn could hear the lust in his voice. She stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his back. She pressed light kisses against it. Her hands worked down to the waistband of his shorts.

Jon groaned when she was near his member, who was well on its way to being rock hard if she kept this up.

All of a sudden he felt both his boxers and shorts pulled down to his ankles and Brooklyn giggled.

"Now your ass is hanging out." She gave his bare ass a slap before heading back to the living room, still laughing.

"What the fuck" he said to himself. He pulled them back up and walked to the couch where she was laying down.

"You're evil" he said, sitting down and placing her feet in his lap.

"I know." She sat up and went to kiss his cheek but he turned at the last minute, connecting their lips.

It started off sweet and gentle. Jon leaned forward, causing Brooklyn to lay back as they made out on the couch. Brooklyn slipped her hands under his shirt to lay flat on his abs.

"Are we g-gonna take this t-to the b-bedroom" she stuttered out as he sucked on her neck.

"Nope. We've made love in there plenty of times. I want to try somewhere new."

That's what they did. They started off on the couch, then the table, then the kitchen counter, then went to the shower before bed.

"I'm exhausted" she said as Jon dried her off. He chuckled as she slipped on her underwear and one of his big shirts to sleep in.

"You've been tired a lot babe. Is that normal?"

"Yea I think so. I mean it doesn't help that we just had four rounds of sex within two hours." Jon smirked as he slipped on his shorts and they crawled into bed.

"I think that's our new record."

/*/

It was the next week and Jon and Brooklyn were heading to Hartford. Unknown to Jon, Nikki was meeting them at their first place.

"Remind me to talk to your parents about our trip when we get there for dinner."

Brooklyn looked over at him.

"You still want to go?"

"Of course I do. Do you still want to go?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yea. I think we could use it." Jon smiled and kissed her hand as they drove up to the first apartment building. They made it in and got into the elevator.

"So before we go in there, I have something to tell you." Jon looked at her as they stopped in front of the door.

"What?" She opened her mouth to say something when the door opened to reveal Nikki.

"Hey there you guys are. Come in." Brooklyn smiled and saw Jon look at her wide eyed as they followed.

"I thought we agreed no Nikki" he whispered to her.

"She was there when I was looking up the places. I couldn't say no."

"Why not you tell me no all the time!" Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"I'll owe you one." Jon looked at her.

"Fine but if Super Cena shows up, I'm out." Brooklyn smiled and kissed his cheek before they followed Nikki around the apartment.

The apartment had two rooms and two bathrooms but it wasn't very big.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, its kind of small." Jon nodded in agreement. The apartment was about the size of his in Vegas.

They moved onto the next one and the one after that. None being to eithers liking.

"I can't believe we didn't find one" she said as they drove to her parents for dinner.

"We still have three more to look at tomorrow darlin. I'm sure we'll find one." Brooklyn sighed as they pulled into her parents driveway.

"Are they apartments?"

"Two are then one is like a condo." He nodded before getting out. He helped her out before they headed inside.

"Mom, dad, we're here" she called out as they hung their coats up.

"Sissy!" All three of her sisters came running at her.

"Hey guys" she said as she hugged them. They all hugged Jon before leading them into the kitchen where her parents were.

"Hey B, Jon" her mom said, hugging her daughter.

"How did apartment hunting go?"

"Terrible" she said, grabbing water for her and a beer for Jon.

"They were all to a little small" Jon added.

"They have some nice looking condos a couple blocks from here."

"We're looking at one tomorrow." Jon rubbed his girls back, knowing it was a little stressful and that is the last thing he wanted.

"I hear your uncles had a few choice words with Randy the other day." Brooklyn smiled, only thinking about what they could have said to him.

"Yea I guess. Maybe they beat him."

"No your uncle Shawn just said they talked. Harshly." Brooklyn giggled and sipped her water.

"So Jon. The studio is coming up with a third Twelve Round movie." Twelve Rounds was one of the series WWE produced. The first on stared John Cena, and the second one stared Randy.

"Okay" he said, not really getting where this was going. Her parents laughed slightly.

"We've all been talking and we would like to offer you the lead." Jon chocked on his beer, Brooklyn patting his back.

"R-really?"

"Yea. You've got great mic skills in the ring and we all think you'd be perfect. What do you say?"

"Sign me up." Paul and Stephanie smiled while Brooklyn kissed his cheek.

"Come buy our office tomorrow and we can talk more about it. Right now its time for dinner. Girls!"

Halfway through dinner, Jon looked at both her parents.

"So, me and Brooklyn have been talking and we were thinking about going away for a week." Her parents looked at them. Brooklyn admired how he just came right out with it.

"Where?"

"Mexico. I've been looking at some private villas where we can go and relax."

"When?"

"That's what we were gonna ask you guys" Brooklyn said, Jon nodding in agreement.

"Well, you leave to shoot the movie towards the middle of August. We can always push shooting back two weeks so you guys can go."

"Where does the movie shoot?"

"Vancouver." Jon looked over at Brooklyn.

"Wanna just vacation there?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because when your shooting the movie, I'll be alone. What a hell of a vacation." Her mother and father chuckled at her.

"Its fine Jon, we can just push shooting back. I assume your going with him anyway B." Brooklyn nodded as her and Jon interlaced hands.

After dinner, Jon, Brooklyn, and the girls went into the living room while Paul went to call the creators of the movie and Stephanie got dessert ready.

"Wanna play house again Jon?" Jon shook his head no.

"Oh come on Jon" Brooklyn teased, getting her a glare in return. Vaughn pouted and Jon sighed before getting on the ground with her.

"Are you really having a baby Brooklyn" Aurora asked. Brooklyn smiled as the two oldest of her younger siblings sat at her feet.

"Yup. You guys are going to be aunts."

"Is it a boy or a girl sissy" Vaughn asked as her and Jon joined her on the couch, not wanting to miss the baby talk.

"I don't know yet peanut. What do you think it is?"

"I think its a boy." Her and Jon high fived.

"I think its a girl" Murphy said.

"Me too Murph." The high fived as their parents came in with dessert.

"So how has everything been so far B?"

"Its okay. I get sick every morning until about noon, then I usually nap."

"How many times do you nap?" Brooklyn shrugged.

"Maybe like four or five times a day." Her father laughed.

"Do you not sleep at night B?"

"No I sleep great but from throwing up all morning I get tired. I hope its not like this the whole time. Did you ever feel like this mom?"

"Yea but I would nap maybe twice a day, if that. Has your doctor said anything?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"Maybe I'm just different."

Jon and Brooklyn stayed a little longer before heading to their hotel.

"Do you think there is something wrong" she asked once they got in their room.

"With what the baby?" Brooklyn nodded.

"I don't think so babe. Like you said, maybe your just different. If there was something wrong, I'm sure the doctor would have told us."

"Yea, I guess so." Jon walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Just think darlin, in a little more than a month, we'll be on the beach in Mexico all by ourselves." Brooklyn smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"I can't believe you're going to be in a movie." Jon smiled as he moved to sit on the bed, Brooklyn curled up in his lap playing with his fingers that were laying on her stomach.

"Me either. Hey we get two vacations. One in Mexico, and one in Vancouver."

"It's not much of a vacation if you're going to be working." Jon kissed her forehead softly.

"Don't worry babe. I'll make sure its fun." Brooklyn smiled. She moved to straddle his lap. She lifted her hands to cup his fuzzy jaw from not shaving for a few days.

"I kind of like when you don't shave" she said, running her fingers over the stubble. Jon smirked and slipped his hands into the back pockets of her jeans, giving her ass an appreciative squeeze.

"I can't wait until you start showing" he admitted. Brooklyn smiled.

"You should want to because as soon as I start growing, guess who is going with me when I get maternity clothes." Jon groaned as she giggled.

"Isn't that what Brie and Nikki are for?"

"Don't you want to be there when I try on new bras and underwear?" Jon perked up at her words.

"Touche darlin." She giggled again as he kissed her. Brooklyn sighed softly before kissing him back. His tongue swiped at her bottom lip, making her open her mouth so their tongues could play. Their kiss was soft and gentle, neither pushing for anything else.

Brooklyn rocked her hips a little, causing friction between their clothed groins. Jon groaned and lifted his hips to rock against hers. Brooklyn moaned as their kiss deepened.

"Are you trying to tell me something" he rasped out as they broke apart, both needing air. Brooklyn smirked and ground against him again. Jon responded as they sat on the edge of the bed, dry humping.

"I need you Jon" she said, pushing him so he was laying back on the bed with her straddling him. Both were extremely aroused by this point and Brooklyn needed the real thing. Jon rolled them over so she was pinned underneath him. He was careful not to fully lay on her as he ground against her again.

Brooklyn moaned loudly which was music to Jon's ears.

"Please" she said breathlessly, feeling herself throbbing from want.

"Anything for you" he said, making her smile softly. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down along with her underwear. Jon groaned when he saw how wet she was for him.

Brooklyn fumbled with his belt but when she finally got it undone, she pulled it off and threw it on the floor before pushing his pants and boxers down.

"Eager are we darlin?" Brooklyn nodded. Jon smirked and started rubbing her clit while slipping a hand under her shirt to play with her breasts. She reached a a hand down and wrapped around his member before moving her hand up and down.

Brooklyn bucked against Jon's hand as he rubbed faster. She decided to return the favor, even running her thumb over the tip, wiping the pre-cum away.

"Fuck" he said, his eyes closing when she squeezed him before moving her hand up and down. He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling it away and placing both of them above her head.

"No more playing" he rasped out, cleanly ripping the tank top she was wearing off of her body. Brooklyn was to far gone to even care. He then un-clipped her bra and with her help, it was soon laying on the floor with the rest of their clothes, his shirt soon following.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately as he thrust into her. Brooklyn wrapped her arms around his neck while they moved together. Jon leaned down and started kissing her neck, working his way down to her breasts.

"Fuck" she half said, half moaned, when he took one of her sensitive peaks into her mouth. After paying her breasts their needed attention, he made his way back to her lips.

Both were moving frantically, both feeling their releases coming.

"You gonna cum for me" he whispered in her ear, making her groan. She really did love his voice. Especially how raspy it would turn when he was turned on.

Brooklyn nodded as he thrust harder.

"Jon" she yelled out as she came hard. Jon growled as he came just seconds after her. Their bodies rode through their orgasms before settling down. Both were breathing hard when he pulled out of her.

"What time are we meeting Nikki tomorrow?"

"Eleven" she said, still catching her breath. Jon nodded and pulled her into his arms.

"Eight more months" she said when both their hand settled on her stomach.

"Eight months to long" he said as he kissed her head.

/*/

"Of fucking course" Brooklyn said as they got back in the car after looking at all the places. Again, none of them were liked by any of them.

"Relax baby" Jon said as he started driving back to the hotel.

"Relax. We've looked at six different places and have found nothing we like."

"So we'll just have to look harder. Don't worry babe, we'll find something." Brooklyn sighed. After a few minutes of silence, Jon spoke up.

"Why don't we look at some houses?" Brooklyn looked over at him.

"Really?" Jon nodded.

"Yea why not. I mean it doesn't have to be huge like your parents but it might be nice to have a bigger space. Besides, I'd like to come home to a house rather than an apartment. And I'm pretty sure with everything everyone gets the baby, we'll need a house to store it all in." Brooklyn giggled.

"Are you sure?"

"Babe I'm positive. When we get back to the hotel, we can start looking. I do have one request for it though."

"What's that?"

"It needs to have a pool."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

A month had passed. It was now the Monday Night Raw where Colby would "take" Jon out.

"I'm telling you right now Colby. I'm pregnant and hormonal. If you hurt him actually, I will kill you." Colby, Joe, and Jon chuckled at her as they sat in catering.

"Relax darlin" he said, pulling her to his side.

"Yea relax Brooklyn. Everything will be fine. If I do accidentally hurt him, I'll let you hit me. Deal." Brooklyn nodded as they shook hands.

"Are you excited for your guys trip?" Brooklyn smiled and nodded. After Raw, they we're leaving to catch their plane to Mexico. Brooklyn and Jon were both excited, just wanting alone time with the other with no worries.

"How are you guys even going to have fun? You can't drink." Brooklyn laughed as Jon softly stroked her stomach.

"We don't need to drink to have fun" Jon told him, making Colby roll his eyes.

"Sure okay." Jon just flipped him off, making everyone laugh.

"I'll have you know, Jon knows how to show a girl a great time" she said smirking. Colby and Joe faked gagged.

Brooklyn laughed before digging back into her food.

"Jesus Brooklyn, have you eaten today?"

"Yea why?"

"Because you have a lot of food on your plate baby girl."

"Excuse a pregnant woman for being hungry" she fired back. Joe held his hands up in surrender.

"There are those hormones" Nick said as he walked up and joined them at the table.

"Shut up" she said before going back to her food.

"Is that anyway to talk to the godfather of your child Brooklyn?"

"I never said you were godfather" she said, tearing off a piece of her roll and sticking it in her mouth.

"Who else would be?" Joe and Colby looked at him.

"How are we going to pick babe" Jon asked, stealing a grape off her plate. Brooklyn shrugged.

"We have seven more months before we have to pick."

"Your going to make us wait" Colby said, fake cried.

"Yup sorry sell out." Colby rolled his eyes, making her smirk.

"So how are you feeling Brooky?"

"I'm good. Baby is good, we got to see a little more of him or her at the doctors appointment last week."

"She say anything about you being tired all the time. Or that your still getting sick?"

"She said that its normal and that all pregnancies were different. Some women experience symptoms worse than others. She said if I really am having a problem, she will prescribe me something for the sickness but I think I'll be okay."

"And what about house hunting?"

"We've found a couple of places to look at in a couple of weeks when there is a break in shooting."

"We would have more than a few options except someone wanted a house with a pool." Jon smirked.

"Alright! Pool parties!" Brooklyn giggled at Nick.

"Alright babe, I gotta go. As soon as I get back, we'll leave okay." Brooklyn nodded as Jon kissed her softly and kissed her stomach before heading off with Joe and Colby.

"You excited for your vacation?"

"Yes. I want to be able to go somewhere where we can relax and not worry about surprise events or anything."

"What are you gonna do about your appointments while you're in Vancouver?" Brooklyn swallowed a piece of broccoli before answering.

"Our doctor in Vegas was able to find one that could take me on for the weeks we're there. She also gave us the name of one in Hartford."

"I still can't believe my best friend is going to have a baby." Brooklyn smiled.

"Neither can my dad. I sent him and mom a picture of the sonogram and mom said dad almost passed out." Nick chuckled. Brooklyn yawned and covered her mouth.

"I think I need a nap" she joked.

"You're always sleeping B. Every time I call, your boy toy answers and say your sleeping. How are we supposed to hang out?"

"I'm sorry its just I've been so tired. And hungry" she said, gesturing to her one and a half empty plates.

She then showed him the bump that had started to form already. It wasn't big but you could notice the outline of the small swell that had developed in the shirt she was wearing.

"Damn what are you having. Triplets?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha so funny. I'll have you know that there is only one baby in here."

"As far as you know" he joked back. Brooklyn rolled her eyes but couldn't help but giggle.

"I gotta go, I have a date" he said, standing up.

"With who" she said, smiling. Nick pointed where CJ or Lana as she was known in the WWE walked up to their table.

"Hey Brook. Congratulations." Brooklyn smiled.

"Thanks CJ. I thought you were dating Alex."

"We broke up. Are you ready Nick?" Nick nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Bye Brooky." He leaned down and kissed her cheek before they left. Brooklyn smiled and shook her head before throwing her garbage away and walking to the gorilla.

She watched as her parents ordered Colby to execute the move while Glenn or Kane, held Jon over the "concrete" bricks.

She winced slightly when it happened. It was a little scary seeing the love of her life and the father of her child laying there not moving. She knew it was fake but it was still a little unsettling.

"Oh for fucksakes" she said when her parents, Colby, Glenn, and Randy were gloating before heading back for medical to help Jon.

"Remember what I said Colby" she reminded him when they were behind the curtain.

"Oh relax it went exactly as planned."

"I'll be the judge of that." Her parents laughed and Glenn laughed as Randy just kind of stood there.

Medical loaded Jon on the stretcher and rolled him back. When they were safe from the view of fans, they unloaded Jon and he sat up and stood up, cracking his back.

"See he's fine." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him while she buried herself in his chest.

"You alright babe" he whispered, well aware her parents and everyone was still there. Brooklyn nodded.

"I didn't like that" she said. He smiled and kissed her head before her parents walked up to them.

"Be safe you guys" her parents hugged their daughter. Stephanie then hugged Jon, much to his shock, before Paul shook his hand.

"I'll call you as soon as we land. Tell the girls I love them." Her parents nodded before Colby came over to hug them.

"I hope don't get lost at sea" he said as he hugged her. She laughed and pinched his stomach making him yell.

Jon grabbed her hand and walked them back to the locker room. Joe was there waiting for them.

"I'm gonna miss you brother" he said before bro hugging Jon and hugging Brooklyn.

"I'll be back soon. In the mean time, kick Colby's ass for me." Joe laughed and nodded his head. Joe left and Jon showered before they grabbed their bags and left.

They had to be a little crafty since no one could see Jon leaving on his own.

"Ready for vacation baby?" Brooklyn nodded and kissed his cheek as the taxi drove them to the airport. She was ready for some sun and relaxation.

/*/

Brooklyn was asleep against the car window while their driver drove them to their private villa where they would be staying for the week. Jon looked over and smiled at her.

He was so excited to be gone for a week with the woman he loved the most. No worries about calls to go to some surprise appearance or change in schedule. Just him and Brooklyn.

Soon they pulled up a long drive way to the nice looking villa. He knew that since Brooklyn had picked and rented the villa, it was going to be nice. When the driver stopped and walked out to grab their bags, Jon gently shook Brooklyn.

"Wake up baby, we're here." Brooklyn groaned softly before opening up her bright blue eyes. Jon smiled and pecked her lips before getting out and helping her out.

Brooklyn smiled when she got out. The villa was even more beautiful then in the picture. They accepted their bags from the driver and tipped him before heading inside.

Jon took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, letting them inside.

"Whoa" they both said when they walked in. It was amazing. There was a big kitchen, a big living room with a dining room just behind it.

"Wow" Jon said, making Brooklyn smile. They walked upstairs to the master bedroom.

It had a huge king sized bed, big bathroom with a tub and shower. A balcony outside with a small table and chairs.

"We have a pool" Jon said, coming in from looking outside. Brooklyn giggled as she unpacked her suitcase and started placing her clothes in the drawers.

"I thought you might like it." Jon smiled and picked her up, swinging her around a little.

"I love it" he said, kissing her softly. Brooklyn smiled into the kiss.

"Wanna go for a swim" she asked when they broke apart. Jon nodded as they finished unpacking. Brooklyn changed into a simple blue bikini that stood out against her tan skin, Jon choosing simple black trunks.

"Beautiful" she heard from behind her while she was putting her hair up in a ponytail. She looked to the doorway of the bathroom where Jon was standing watching her.

She blushed and pulled the hair tie off her wrist, tying her hair off.

"Even with this" she said, placing her hands on her slightly distended stomach.

"Especially with that" he said, stepping forwards.

"Do you think I'm a little big" she asked, looking in the mirror.

"No why."

"Because I've looked online and most of the pictures I've seen, they are a little smaller than me."

"Babe we've been over this. Ever pregnancy is different. Plus, you're small to begin and from what I've read, women who are smaller, tend to show more then a woman who is larger."

"You read that? Where?" Jon chuckled.

"When you were asleep the other night, I picked up the book that you dropped on the floor and that just so happened to be the page it was on." Brooklyn smirked.

"Sure it was." Jon rolled his eyes and placed his hands on her hips.

"You're beautiful darlin. Always have been, always will be. Especially now." Brooklyn smiled as he kissed her softly.

"Come on, lets go swimming." Jon smiled and they grabbed their towels before heading out to the pool.

They layed their blankets on the lounge chairs before walking towards the stairs. Jon just dove right in while Brooklyn just walked in.

"Refreshing" he said when he resurfaced, making Brooklyn giggle. He swam over and wrapped his arms around her middle, kissing her stomach. A sudden idea popped in his head as he trailed his kisses lower. Brooklyn watched as he ducked underwater, wondering what he was doing until she felt her bottoms being taken off. She gasped when he pressed a kiss to her exposed pussy before coming back up.

"What are you doing" she asked as he untied her top, letting it fall in the water.

"I remember saying that when we're here, your going to be naked. I'm just keeping my word." He cupped her breasts before lowering his mouth to it, licking and sucking her nipple until it was hard. Her breasts were a little tender from the increase in hormones.

Brooklyn tossed her head back, letting out a loud moan.

"Good thing we're alone" he said before switching to the other breast. While he was doing this, his sneaked his hand down and traced patterns on her inner thigh. He moved his lips up to her neck while pushing two fingers into her.

"Oh" she moaned loudly again, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her hands in his hair. He steadily thrust his fingers into her as he sucked on her neck.

Jon could feel her walls tighten around his digits.

"You're so close aren't you darlin?" Brooklyn nodded, letting out another moan. He thrust his fingers faster. When she was about to cum, he kissed her passionately.

Brooklyn moaned loudly into his mouth as she came on his fingers.

"I love you" he said, pulling his fingers out of her.

"I love you too" she said, still catching her breath. They swam a little longer until they got out. Jon made sure to grab her bikini while she wrapped a towel around her naked body.

"Wanna go to dinner?" Brooklyn nodded as they walked back into the house. They took a shower, where Brooklyn repaid Jon for the pool.

"That'll never get old" he said before helping her out. Brooklyn giggled as they finished their shower.

When they were done, Brooklyn dried off and changed into a black romper that had spaghetti straps. She paired it with tan wedges and her promise ring. She let her hair dry before curling it loosely and placing two small braids, one on each side of her head.

"Ready babe?"

"Yea" she called back, running lip gloss over her lips before leaving the bathroom. Jon looked at her weird.

"What" she asked.

"Wouldn't you rather wear sandals?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'm going to give up my style." Jon chuckled and grabbed her hand. They made sure the villa was locked before heading out.

"So where are we going?"

"Some restaurant that has the great view of the ocean." Brooklyn nodded as their driver pulled up to the restaurant. Jon helped her up and told the driver they would be down in about and hour and a half.

"Table for two." The hostess nodded and walked them all the way to the patio and gave them a table with a great view of the water.

"This is beautiful" she said once they were seated. Jon nodded as they looked through their menus.

"What do you think Moxley is doing right now?" Moxley had to be left home. Her parents agreed to watch him for them.

"Probably hiding from my parents dog." Jon chuckled. They ate in a comfortable silence, talking about things here and there.

"Wanna go on a walk" he asked after he payed, which Brooklyn fought him for but he ended up winning. Like always.

"Shouldn't Mark be back soon?"

"We still have half an hour." He held his hand out for her. She smiled and placed her small hand in his large one before walking out of the restaurant and down to the beach.

Brooklyn took her wedges off and held them in one hand while Jon held the other. They walked silently, the only sound being the waves crashing on the beach.

"This is nice" she said, getting a nod in return. Brooklyn let go of his hand before going to stand in the water a little, smiling when the waves crashed on her feet.

Jon watched as his girl stood there in the water. She truly was beautiful. He had no idea what he had done to get so luck, but he wasn't complaining.

"What are you thinking about?" He snapped out of it to see Brooklyn was now standing in front of him, having noticed him staring off into space.

"Just how lucky I am to have you in my life." Brooklyn smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm just as lucky Jon. Trust me." Jon smiled and dropped a simple kiss on her lips. He stared at her for a couple minutes. He loved her. More than anything in the world.

And its because of that, the next words left his mouth without even thinking.

"Marry me."

Brooklyn giggled, thinking he was kidding.

"You know when you joke like that, I wanna hit you." Jon scowled.

"I wasn't kidding." That sobered Brooklyn up. She looked up at him.

"R-really?" Jon nodded.

"Never Brooklyn, have I ever felt like this or been like this with anyone. You make me try to be better. You give me the love I've never had before. Your the mother of my child and the love of my life. Marry me."

"J-Jon" she said, feeling the tears start to form. Jon sighed and took the promise ring off her right ring finger before getting down in the sand on one knee.

"I uh, don't really have a ring. But Brooklyn, I have never been more serious about anything in my life. I know this has been fast but I don't care and I know you don't. Please Brooklyn, marry me." Brooklyn felt the tears she was trying to control start to fall.

Never had she imagined that she would fall in love with someone and be having their baby in a matter of three months but Jon was right. She didn't care. She loved Jon more than anything and she knew, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Yes" she whispered. Jon blinked.

"W-what?"

"Yes. I'll marry you." Jon smiled and slipped her promise ring on her left ring finger before picking her up and spinning her around. He set her down and kissed her passionately.

"I promise to get you a real ring when we get back" he said, wiping her tears away. Brooklyn smiled and pulled him down for another kiss.

"I love you" he said, laying his forehead on hers.

"I love you too." He smiled and picked her up, carrying her back to the car. He wanted to get back to the villa as soon as possible to make love to his new fiancee.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I have to admit, the ending was a spur of the moment thing, but I knew that this is how I want my story to go. That being said, I don't think the wedding will happen soon. Like Brooklyn said, she would want to wait until after the baby were born. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. You'll never know how much it means to me. Also, if anyone has a Quotev account, I am a co author on an awesome story with an awesome co author if you'd like to check it out. She helps me so much and is an amazing author! It is called Love Me Like You Do and it is about Dean so go check it out and let us know what you think :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight:**

Jon woke up the next morning, a smile planted firmly on his face. He looked down to see his beautiful fiancee asleep in his arms.

He shocked himself last night by asking her, but he didn't regret it. He was a little worried Brooklyn might think it was to fast, even for them, but she didn't. Jon was also a little worried about tell her family. He was worried they might not approve of how fast they were moving, though he know Brooklyn wouldn't care.

They loved each other and that was all that mattered. Besides, Jon was pretty sure there was a diva in the company that got married after a month. No one had any room to say anything about him and Brooklyn.

He felt Brooklyn start to stir before her eyes flickered open.

"Morning" she said with a soft smile.

"Morning darlin" he said, kissing her softly before kissing her stomach, something he had done every morning.

"What are we doing today?"

"I was gonna make breakfast for my beautiful fiancee. Then I thought we could go sight seeing." Brooklyn smiled brightly when he said fiancee.

"Sounds great." Jon smiled and kissed her again before getting out of bed and slipping some clothes on, Brooklyn doing the same.

"What do you want babe?"

"What is there?" Jon opened the fridge.

"Nothing" he said making her giggle. He shut the door and saw a menu sitting on the counter.

"I guess we could order in" she said, picking it up.

"There goes my plan" he muttered. Brooklyn smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Its still a nice thing to do Jon. You don't always have to make me food." Jon chuckled and kissed her forehead.

They ordered their breakfast and it was delivered to their villa.

"Lets eat outside" she suggested. Jon nodded and they carried their food.

"What are we gonna tell your parents?" Brooklyn shrugged while she ate her omelet.

"I think we should break it to them gently. Dad almost passed out from the sonogram picture. I can't imagine what he is going to do once he learned we're engaged."

"Should I have asked them first?" Brooklyn smiled and shook her head.

"Jon, the way I see it, the only answer that really matters is mine. Even if they don't like it, I won't care." Jon smiled and leaned over to kiss her softly.

"Oh look a dolphin" she said, pointing it out in the ocean. She smiled and waited for another one before taking a picture with her phone.

"That's what we should do today" Jon said. Brooklyn looked at him.

"What?"

"Go see some dolphins." She smiled brightly.

"Really? Do you think they'd let me?"

"I don't see why not babe, its not like we'll be riding them." She smiled and nodded. After their breakfast, Jon called and they were able to find somewhere to go see dolphins up close and personal. They both changed into their bathing suits. Jon picked his black trunks and a gray muscle shirt while Brooklyn picked her black bikini this time. She wore a tank top and shorts over it.

"Come on" she said trying to button her shorts. She finally was able to get them.

"You alright " he asked when she came out looking flustered.

"I had a hard time buttoning my shorts." Jon nodded and got up to go over to her.

"You knew it'd happen babe."

"Yea but I didn't think it would happen so soon. I'm only two months and I'm having a hard time buttoning my shorts and my bra is starting to feel tight."

"Then its pretty good we're here on our own and you don't need a bra." She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Guess shopping will happen sooner than I thought."

"Its okay darlin" he said, pulling her to his chest.

"Damn me for being so short and tiny." Jon laughed and kissed her head.

"Well if we have a daughter, she'll be short and tiny like you. And I'll have a gun." Brooklyn giggled. They shared another kiss before leaving.

When they got there, they were taken back to the tank holding the dolphins.

"Aw" Brooklyn said when they made it back. There were at least three dolphins swimming in the large pool.

"Hello you must be Brooklyn and Jon." They nodded and shook hands with the trainers.

"Is it safe for me to go in the water?"

"I wouldn't say all the way in but the animals are trained and calm." Brooklyn nodded and slipped off her shorts and tank top. Her and Jon went in ankle deep. Brooklyn giggled when a dolphin swam up to her.

"This is Maria. She is the baby of the group."

"Aw she is so beautiful." Jon smiled and pet the dolphin with her.

"Will you take a picture babe?" Jon nodded as Brooklyn handed her her phone. Just as Jon took the picture, Maria layed her nose on Brooklyn's stomach.

"The baby must know the baby" the trainer said, making Brooklyn smile.

The days seemed to run by quick and all to soon, they were on the plane to Vancouver.

"Don't worry babe, we'll go back." Brooklyn smiled and layed her head on his shoulder.

"Are you excited movie star?" Jon chuckled quietly as to not wake everyone up on the plane.

"Yea. I can't believe they picked me."

"I can. Who could resist this face." Jon playfully nipped at her hand when it tried to squish his cheeks together.

She giggled and placed her hand on his thigh, Jon doing the same on hers. He traced his fingers up and down, causing her to feel a familiar sensation growing between her legs.

"Darlin."

"Yea."

"I wanna cash in my favor." Brooklyn looked up at him.

"Really now? Wouldn't you want to wait until we got to Vancouver."

"No because that's in five hours. Anytime, anywhere, that is our deal." Brooklyn sighed he was right, that was their deal.

"Okay." Jon smiled.

"Meet me in there in five minutes." She nodded as he kissed her before heading to the bathrooms. Luckily they were in the back so she saw him go in the last one.

Waiting the five minutes, she got up and opened the stall before locking it. She was turned around and pushed gently against the door before being kissed fiercely.

"Your definitely going to have to be quiet" he whispered in her ear.

"If not, I will find something to gag you with. Got it." Brooklyn moaned and nodded. Jon kissed her again before hiking the maxi dress she was wearing up to her hips.

"You're soaked for me darlin" he whispered, trailing a finger over her wet panties. He covered her mouth when she let out a little moan. He picked her up and set on the edge of the tiny sink.

"How do people do this" he said, trying to figure out what to do. Brooklyn scooted closer to the edge and lifted herself up so her hips were aligned with his.

"They have flexible girlfriends." Jon smirked and unzipped his jeans before pushing them down to his ankles along with his boxers before he swiftly entered her. Brooklyn was surprised how quiet they could actually be when they wanted to.

"God you feel so good" he whispered, grabbing her hips as he thrust harder. Brooklyn met him thrust for thrust, thanking all her years of yoga, weight lifting, and gymnastics for her flexibility or else she was sure she wouldn't be able to hold herself up for this long.

"Fuck Jon, I'm gonna cum" she whispered, their hips moving frantically, both seeking their release.

"Fucking cum for me" he said before rubbing her clit. Brooklyn bit her lip as her orgasm washed over her. Jon kept their pace, seeking his own release. Brooklyn felt herself cumming again when Jon came inside of her.

"Holy shit" he said as their bodies rode through them. After their bodies settled, he pulled out of her and handed her toilet paper to clean herself off. Jon did the same before pulling his boxers and pants back up.

Jon pecked her lips before heading back to their seats. Brooklyn smoothed her hair down and slipped her panties on and fixed her dress before heading back out. Jon had a happy smiled on his face as she took her seat next to the window.

Brooklyn didn't say anything. All she did was lean into his side, smiling when he wrapped an arm around her.

"Get some sleep babe." Brooklyn nodded and kissed his chest before closing her eyes.

 _Brooklyn was washing dishes when she heard a cry from the living room. Placing the dish in the sink, she dried her hands off before going to investigate._

 _Walking over to the crib that was set up, she bent down and picked up the crying infant._

" _Shh baby its okay." The babies cried ceased at the sound of its mother. Brooklyn rocked them back and forth before holding the baby out to see._

" _Hi my handsome JJ"she cooed at her son. The little baby batted its hands in front of his face._

" _Baby, I'm home!" Smiling, Brooklyn walked out to the foyer and saw Jon coming in with his bags._

" _Hey there you are" she said with a smile. Jon smiled, seeing his two favorite people. He closed the door and rolled his bags near the closet before walking over to them._

" _Its good to be home" he said, kissing her softly._

" _Hey little man" he said when they broke apart and took their son from her._

" _I think he knew you were on your way, he woke up like five minutes ago." Jon smiled and cradled the small baby to his chest._

 _She just stood there, smiling at Jon talking softly to the baby. She didn't know how long she had stared until she heard Jon calling her name._

" _Brooklyn, Brooklyn!"_

"Brooklyn!"

Brooklyn groaned at being shook awake.

"What" she groaned. Jon laughed as he stood over her.

"We've landed babe. We gotta go." She rubbed her eyes before accepting his extended hand.

"What were you dreaming about. You had a big smile on your face." Brooklyn smiled as they waited for their bags.

"We had a little boy. When you came home from a tour, you were so excited to see us." Jon smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Told you it was a boy." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"You don't know that. It could be a girl. Just because I had a dream doesn't mean its definitely a boy."

"Yes it does." Brooklyn giggled as Jon smiled. When they got their bags, they were met with a hired driver who took them to their hotel.

"Wow this is nice" he said when they walked into a penthouse suite. The studio had told him not to worry about the hotel, they would cover it.

"We'll we are here for three weeks" she said as they placed their bags by the couch.

"I have to get up at five tomorrow" he said, looking at the itinerary that was left for him.

"Ew" she teased while looking around.

"What, your not getting up with me?" Brooklyn gave him a look.

"Not unless you want me to nap on set all day." Jon laughed and continued looking through the packet.

"I'm on set from five to five. Twelve fucking hours." Brooklyn giggled and walked over to him.

"You've had longer days babe."

"No not really. I think I'm going to need a nap." She laughed again and took the packet out of his hands, placing it back down on the table.

"Well have fun" she said before grabbing her bags and heading to the master bedroom, Jon following behind her.

"I have half a mind to wake you up and drag you with me" he said as they started unpacking.

"Not unless you want to be ignored all day. And be left to use your hand."

"That would be punishment for you too though darlin." Brooklyn playfully glared at him. When they finished, Jon walked up to her and played with her ring.

"Did you ever think we'd be having a baby and engaged just after three months of dating?"

"Honestly no, I didn't. But I wouldn't change anything."

"Me either babe." Brooklyn smiled as he kissed her gently.

"Well we have the day to spend together since we're early. What do you want to do?"

"Spend the time in bed" he said, pulling her flush against them. Brooklyn giggled.

"You've had plenty of that this past week."

"Your point?" She giggled again as he buried his face in her neck.

"We can go shopping." Jon groaned making her giggle, his breath tickling her skin.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes because its gonna get cold soon and I need pants to wear."

"Why" his lips brushing against her skin, making a shiver run down her spine.

"You really want other men to see me without pants on?" Jon looked up at her, making her bite back a chuckle.

"That's playing dirty." She just shrugged.

"I promise it will only take like two hours." He sighed and looked down at her growing belly.

"Fine. But if its any longer than that, you're in trouble." She couldn't help the shot of desire that rushed through her at his words. She nodded and grabbed her purse and phone before they left, driving to the nearest mall.

They went straight to the maternity store when they got there. Brooklyn was surprised how many cute things she found that were exactly her taste.

"What do you think" she asked, showing Jon a black maternity skater dress. Jon looked up from his hands and looked at her.

"Nice, I like it." She rolled her eyes as she continued looking.

"What I said I liked it!" She just smiled before heading into the dressing room to try everything on. Jon sighed and sat back in the chair eh had found. Looking around, he saw a jewelry store just a couple stores away.

Getting up, he knocked on the dressing room door.

"Darlin?"

"Yea."

"I'll be right back, I have to go get something."

"Okay" she called back while looking at herself in the mirror. Brooklyn stared at her stomach in the mirror, standing in nothing but her bra and underwear. She swears she is bigger than she is supposed to be.

Jon walked over to the jewelry store, heading over to the engagement ring section.

"Hello sir how may I help you" a man asked from behind the counter.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend." The man nodded.

"Okay what were you thinking." Jon shrugged, rubbing his neck.

"Just something nice and that will make people say wow, she is taken." The man laughed and motioned him over to a case.

"I think these will help you with that."

Jon looked over all of them and saw one he knew Brooklyn would love. It was a two carat diamond princess cut halo ring with diamonds all around the band and the stone. He knew Brooklyn would love it.

He payed for the ring and its matching band before heading back to the store. Not wanting her to know, he hid the box in his jacket pocket.

He found Brooklyn looking through another rack of jackets. Smirking he sneaked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

"Careful sir, my fiancee should be back soon and he isn't big on the whole sharing thing." Jon chuckled and kissed her head.

"Damn right I'm not." Brooklyn giggled and turned around to face him.

"Where did you go" she asked when she didn't see a bag in his hands.

"That's a surprise darlin." She opened her mouth to tell him he knew she didn't like surprises but closed it. What good did it do and besides, she has learned that she likes all of Jon's surprises anyway.

"Okay. We'll I'm done so we can go."

"Don't we have to pay?"

"No because I already did." Jon nodded and helped her with the bags before leading them back to their rental.

"I'm starving." Jon laughed at her while she pouted.

"We'll stop somewhere babe don't worry." Brooklyn smiled and scrolled through her twitter.

"Hey did you know the fans named us Ambrook."

"Am what." Brooklyn giggled.

"Ambrook. Its a combination of our names. You know, like Brangelina."

"Who?" She laughed again and shook her head.

"Never mind. Anyway that's our couple name and they use in a hash tag on twitter and stuff."

"Brooklyn, I have no idea what that all is."

"The maybe you should use twitter more." Jon shook his head as he pulled into a restaurant.

"Not gonna happen." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as they got out.

"Oh come on, we could tweet each other." Jon rolled his eyes as they sat down in a booth.

"Nope. Then I have to deal with all the bullshit and I'm not doing that." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and kicked his foot under the table.

"Ow what was that for."

"For saying you wouldn't tweet me." She playfully pouted as he shook his head. When they ordered, Jon was surprised to see Brooklyn ordered a large salad with a side of fries with gravy.

"Where does it all go" he asked, making her giggle.

"To the baby."

"Keep eating like that and he is going to way like twenty pounds." Brooklyn threw her straw wrapper at him.

"SHE is not going to weight twenty pounds and besides I do my little workouts to stay fit."

"Babe, you had a dream its a boy."

"That doesn't mean anything. For all you know, it could be a trick my mind is playing on me."

"I don't think so" he said in a sing song voice. She just rolled her eyes and went on her phone. Jon watched her, the ring burning a hole in his pocket. He wanted to do it now but he wanted to make is special. It was such a spur of the moment thing, he wanted to make it special.

"Jon!" Her voice snapped him out of possible ideas.

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to watch a movie when we got back."

"Oh yea. Sure." She nodded and looked at him weird.

"What were you thinking about."

"I told you, its a surprise."

"Its not nice to keep things from you fiancee Jon." Jon smirked and grabbed her hand.

"I'm not. I'm just not telling her what I have planned for her."

"Yea okay." Jon chuckled and kissed her hand. They ate their dinner before heading back to the hotel. While she was showering, he took the time to hide the rings in a pocket of his bag he knew she wouldn't look in.

Knowing he had to, he picked up his phone, making sure the shower was running before dialing the number.

"Hello" a woman's voice answered.

"Uh hey Stephanie, it's Jon."

"Hey Jon, what's up? Brooklyn and the baby okay?"

"Yea their fine. Is Paul with you."

"Yea hold on." He heard shuffling and looked to the door, making sure Brooklyn didn't come out and spoil the surprise.

"Okay your on speaker."

"Okay so um, don't kill me or anything but last week, I may have asked Brooklyn to marry me."

"WHAT" her parents said at the same time, loudly. Jon winced.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"You asked my daughter to marry you without running it by us first." Jon could practically feel the anger rolling off Paul.

"I'm sorry but I just need to do it. I needed to ask her."

"So why are you calling" Stephanie asked.

"I uh, didn't have a ring for her. I bought one today but I want to make it special, not something I just did on the beach after we ate."

"You guys are trying to kill me aren't you" he heard Paul ask.

"I really am sorry guys."

"We know" Stephanie said.

"So you guys aren't angry."

"Oh no we are but if we do anything, we face the wrath of Brooklyn and you may not have seen that side of her Jon, but its not pretty." Jon nodded.

"So will you guys help me?"

Paul and Stephanie were both quiet for a few minutes, making him nervous.

"Yea, we'll help. What did you have in mind?"

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry if this chapter kind of sucks but I wanted to show you them getting to Vancouver and Jon feeling it was necessary to call Stephanie and Paul. If you guys have any ideas about what Jon should do to make it special, please feel free to PM or review and let me know what they are, I am more than happy to hear them :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine:**

"You look hot." Jon chuckled as Brooklyn walked into his trailer where he was getting ready. Brooklyn wasn't kidding. He was in a dark blue henley and dark jeans with his hair slicked back. If they weren't on set at a movie, she would definitely drag him to the bedroom. Damn hormones.

"Well thank you darlin" he said, standing so he could kiss her. It was his first day of shooting and Brooklyn could tell he was a little nervous.

"So what are you doing today" she asked when he sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"I think some action stuff. Fight scenes, that sort of thing."

"Well don't get hurt officer." Jon smirked at her. He liked when she called him that.

"Ooh what are these" she asked, grabbing his pair of handcuffs that were meant for his costume off the table.

"My handcuffs. I'm not afraid to use them you know." Brooklyn smirked at him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jon groaned and kissed her again. Before anything could get heated, there was a knock on his trailer.

"They're ready for you Mr. Good." Brooklyn gave him a look as Jon smirked.

"I'll be right out" he called back.

"Mr. Good?"

"What, I'm a movie star now." Brooklyn giggled as she stood up. He kissed her again before they walked out to the set.

"Brooklyn this is Stephen the director. Stephen this is my fiancee Brooklyn."

"I know Brooklyn. I worked with her father." She smiled as they shook hands.

"Its nice to see you again Stephen."

"Likewise. Are you ready Jon?" He nodded and kissed his girl before following them on set. Brooklyn watched with a big smile as she saw Jon's acting. He was really good at it. She couldn't get over how he was dressed though. With these hormones, Brooklyn was ready to pull him back to his trailer.

What seemed like hours later, they were finally able to stop for a lunch break. Something not only the cast, but Brooklyn was thankful for.

"Finally I'm starving." Jon laughed as they walked to catering.

"You could have gotten something to eat before."

"I know but I didn't want to go alone." Jon smiled as they both filled their plates before sitting down at a table.

"You're really hot as a cop" she said. Jon smirked as he at his burger.

"Am I?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll keep that in mind" he said, his eyes roaming her body making her blush.

Feeling tired, after they were done, Jon had a car take her back to the hotel so she could rest.

"I'll be home in a little bit okay."

"Okay. Have fun officer." Jon smirked as he kissed her goodbye. He helped her in and shut the door before it rolled away.

When Jon got home, he made sure to be as quiet as a mouse. He had a surprise for Brooklyn that he knew she would love. Closing the door quietly, he listened for any noise. He heard the soft footsteps of his lady in the kitchen.

Smirking, he quietly made his way over.

Brooklyn was waiting by the toaster for her bagel to be done. She had just woken up about fifteen minutes ago, starving. Her bagel popped up and she was about to get it until she felt a hand over her mouth and an arm wrap around her waist.

The hand muffled her scream.

"Shh" he rasped in her ear. Brooklyn eyes widened when she knew it was Jon. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. She turned around and pushed him away from her.

"What the hell Jon you scared the shit out of me." She took notice that he was still in his clothes from earlier.

"That's officer Shaw to you pretty lady."

"What?"

"We got reports that there was a loud disturbance coming from this suite."

"Jon what are you-."

"Now ma'am please. Just answer my questions." It suddenly hit her he was in character. He was trying to roll play with her.

"O-okay" she said as desire shot through her.

"Now" he started moving towards her, reminding her how a predator would stalk its prey.

"What happened over here."

"I think they're mistaken officer. I've been asleep all afternoon." Jon smirked as he backed her against a counter.

"Don't lie to me ma'am. There were reports of loud yelling and moans coming from here."

"I have no idea officer" she said, giving him her best innocent look.

"If you're not going to cooperate ma'am, I'm going to have to arrest you."

He turned her around and placed her hands behind her back.

"For what" she asked, almost moaning when he pushed his already hard member into her as he handcuffed her.

"For being fucking sexy as hell" he rasped in her ear. She let out a low moan.

"Isn't there anything I can do officer?" Jon smirked as she ground against him slightly.

"Well" he said said, turning her around to face him. Her blue eyes were glazed over with lust.

"There maybe something" he said, grinding against her this time. She moaned as he gently pushed her to her knees. He unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans and boxers down, letting his member spring free.

Brooklyn moved forward, licking the underneath. Jon groaned and wrapped an hand in her hair. She took him in his mouth, both moaning. She bobbed her head up and down, grazing him with his teeth ever so often.

"That's right, suck me baby." Brooklyn groaned at how demanding he was. Jon gripped her hair tight as he came in her mouth.

"Fucking hell" he yelled out as he sucked him until he was done. Breathing hard, he pulled her up to her feet.

He pulled her shorts and panties down.

"Does this make you wet" he asked, a finger skimming her wet folds.

"Y-yes officer."

"You're a dirty girl aren't you." She nodded and moaned when he lightly slapped her pussy.

"I want an answer."

"Yes, I'm a dirty girl" she yelled.

"That's what I thought" he said before he started licking her up and down. Brooklyn moaned loudly. She was so turned on it wasn't even funny.

Jon licked and sucked on her clit, enjoying the way her thighs started shaking.

"Cum for me" he demanded as he started fucking her with his fingers.

"Jon" she yelled, loudly, as she came hard on his fingers.

"That's my girl" he said, licking his fingers clean. When he stood up, she saw she looked like she was ready to pass out. He turned her around and unlocked the handcuffs.

"You okay baby" he asked. Brooklyn smiled softly and nodded.

"That was great. Officer." Jon smirked and picked her up bridal style, taking her back to their room.

/*/

Brooklyn was sitting on the couch in their room, reading. Jon was out shooting. Sighing, she closed her book and placed it on the table. She chose not go today since she woke up exhausted and her back was killing her.

Looking at the clock, she saw it was a little after five which meant Jon should be back soon. Getting off the couch, she made her way into the kitchen to make them some dinner.

Halfway through making it, she heard the door open.

"Darlin" she heard him yell tiredly.

"In the kitchen." She heard footsteps and turned around to see a very tired Jon standing in front of her.

"Hey how did it go?"

"Good except we did the same scene five times in a row." She smiled as he pulled a water out of the fridge.

"I'm sorry. I remember when I visited dad on set, they used to have to do that too." Jon nodded as she turned back to the boiling water on the stove.

"What are you making?"

"Some cous cous and chicken roulaude."

"Chicken what?"

"Its chicken flattened and rolled and it has cream cheese, and bacon, and peppers in it."

"Smells delicious" he said, sniffing the air. She just smiled and turned back around.

Jon watched her, he noticed her stomach was starting to be more prominent. It made him smile thinking his child was growing inside of her.

"So how was your day" he asked when he snapped out of it.

"It was okay. I read, shopped online."

"That's it?"

"Well yea. I don't exactly know my way around here and its no fun going off and doing things yourself." Jon nodded.

He hadn't been able to take her out as much as he would have liked. Some days they would keep him later and then others he was always to sore to go anywhere except lay in bed with her. Lucky for him though, Brooklyn was understanding.

"Well then how about tomorrow, I take you out. You can where that black dress you bought." Brooklyn turned and smiled at him. She had to admit, she was a little upset they weren't really doing anything while they were here but she knew Jon had long days and was tired. She just wished they could do something.

"Okay." Jon smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Great, I'll pick you up after I'm done." Brooklyn smiled and nodded. She tried bending down to the oven to check on the food, but her back had other plans.

"Ow" she said quietly.

"What are you okay" Jon said rushing to her side. She giggled softly.

"I'm fine my back just hurts."

"Oh well here let me do that." She stood back as he pulled the pan out. Brooklyn checked it to make sure it was cooked before he placed it on the counter. She dished out the food and handed him his plate before they went to sit at the table.

"So are you guys almost done?"

"I don't know. All I know is tomorrow, I get to shoot." Brooklyn smiled at him. If she didn't know they had already been shooting for almost two weeks, she would think it was his first day. He was always so excited.

"Maybe I'll come with you Thursday."

"Oh, you're going to actually grace us with you presence" he teased. She rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"Not if your going to tease me about it." Jon chuckled. When they were done eating, Brooklyn stood up to wash dishes. Jon saw how she kept rubbing her back while trying to get everything ready.

"Hey" he said walking up to her.

"Leave them, I'll do them."

"No I can-."

"It wasn't a question babe." She smiled up at him. He pulled her to him and she snuggled into him while he started rubbing her back. She closed her eyes and sighed contently. He was hitting all the right places.

"I'd ask if you wanna play officer again but I think I know the answer." She giggled and couldn't help but think back to the first day of shooting. Oh what a night that was.

"Maybe tomorrow after dinner" she suggested. Jon nodded, getting excited just at the thought.

"Come on" he said, pulling her to their room.

"What are you doing" she asked when he pulled her shirt off and took her bra off.

"You'll see. Just get on the bed and lay on your side."

"Okay" she said, doing as she was told. She layed there waiting. She heard him unzip and zip his bag before getting on the bed.

She was about to ask what he was doing again until she felt him start rubbing her back with lotion.

Brooklyn let out little moans as he hit her sore spots.

"That feel good baby?"

"Feels amazing" she said, closing her eyes in bliss. Jon smiled as he continued. It wasn't long until he was done and Brooklyn's soft snores filled the room.

He pulled the blankets over her naked top before kissing her head and going to wash his hands.

Jon couldn't wait for dinner tomorrow. Her parents had suggested giving her the rings over a nice dinner and that's what he planned on doing. He was a little surprised how well her parents took everything. Although, he did get a message from Paul telling him, he and all of Brooklyn's uncles wanted to have a talk with him.

"Oh boy" he said as he tried his hands and went to lay down with his girl.

/*/

Brooklyn smiled in the bathroom mirror as she looked at herself. The dress she was wearing fit her like a glove and really showed her belly well. She finished her make up and went out to the bedroom. Jon should be here any minute seeings as it was already past five. She slipped her black wedges on and packed up her clutch.

She was excited to go out with him. She just wanted to do something other than go to set or stay at home. She walked out and sat down on the couch waiting for him.

It was almost six o'clock when her phone ring.

"Hey babe where are you, I'm here waiting?" She heard Jon sigh over the phone. Oh boy.

"I'm really sorry baby but I have to stay longer. We didn't get enough in today and if we don't stay, it won't be done by the time they need it."

"Oh" she said, feeling the tears start to form. Hormones.

"I promise, tomorrow night its you and me darlin." She smiled although she wanted to cry.

"Okay sounds great." Jon knew she was on the verge of tears, making him feel worse.

"Babe-."

"No Jon its fine. I'll just order room service. I love you."

"I love you too." Brooklyn hung up and placed her phone on the coffee table. She wiped her tears as she walked back to the bedroom to change.

Jon sighed and ran a hand through his hair when he heard the dial tone. He placed his phone back down on the table.

"Hey, you okay man" his co star Roger asked.

"No. Not really" he said, putting his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"My fiancee is here with me and I told her we'd go out to dinner tonight because we haven't done much together since shooting started."

"But since we have to stay, you had to cancel" he said, piecing the puzzle together.

"Yea" was all he said.

"I'm sure she understands man."

"I know she does but I still feel bad. Every time I come home, we just eat and hang out in bed. I promised her, we'd do stuff while we're here."

Roger nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"When you get home, just show her how much you love her man." Jon nodded as he got up and left. He took a deep breath before heading back out.

When he got home, it was around nine o'clock. He quietly closed the door. He saw the lights were off in the living room so he assumed she was in the bedroom.

Opening the door, he saw the tv was still on but she was fast asleep. He walked closer and that's when he saw she had been crying.

"Shit" he whispered to himself. Not wanting to wake her up to apologize, he walked into the bathroom to change. He closed the door and saw her dress hanging up on the back, making him feel worse. She had gotten all dressed up for him so they could go out and he had to cancel. He knew she knew it wasn't his fault but he can still imagine how she felt.

"God damn it" he said before changing. When he was done, he gently got into bed with her. She moved a little, even letting out a little sniffle. He pulled her into his arms, laying his hands on her stomach.

"I'm gonna make this right" he whispered.

/*/

Jon groaned when his alarm went off. He didn't get much sleep. He had spent a lot of the night thinking of different ways to make it up to Brooklyn.

He didn't know if he wanted to give her the rings because he didn't want her to think he had bought them to make it up to her. He rubbed his eyes before opening them. He looked down at his chest to see Brooklyn wasn't there.

He looked to the bathroom, breathing when he saw the light was on. He thought she was just going to the bathroom until he heard her throw up.

Getting up, he walked in to see her hunched over the toilet.

"Hey darlin I got you" he said as he swept her hair out of the way and rubbed her back.

"I thought this was over" he said when she stopped.

"It came back" she said quietly before walking over to the sink and brushing her teeth.

"Look Brooklyn-."

"Jon don't. You don't have to, I get it. It wasn't your fault you had to stay." She dried her mouth and went back to bed.

"I promise to make it up to you baby" he said, following her out.

"I know" she said softly, getting back into bed. Jon furrowed her eyebrows. She should be getting up and getting ready to go.

"I thought you were coming with me today."

"I was until I got sick." Jon nodded. He was a little let down she wasn't going with him. He wanted her to see him in action. Then he realized that this was how she must of felt last night. Let down.

He grabbed his clothes and changed before grabbing his bag. He go on the bed so he was next to her.

"I'll be home around five."

"Jon don't tell me that. We both know you don't know that for sure and I'd rather not expect you at one time then you get home at another." He looked at her a little wide eyed. She was still a little angry and he honestly couldn't blame her.

"Baby, I know your mad but it wasn't my fault."

"I know it wasn't. Just don't tell me you'll be home at a certain time when it could change like that." Jon just nodded. He grasped her chin and turned her to look up at him.

"I love you" he said, looking into her eyes. He could see they were still full of sadness and anger.

"I love you too" she said, returning the stare. She noticed how his eyes were full of regret and sadness.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply. He was happy when she returned it. He cupped the back of her neck, keeping them connected until they had to break apart for air.

"I'll call you when I'm done okay." She just nodded, still breathing deeply. He kissed her again and kissed her stomach before heading out.

Brooklyn felt bad for how she snapped but she couldn't help it. She knew it wasn't Jon's fault but that didn't mean she wasn't still upset or angry. Looking at the clock and seeing it was quarter to five, she layed down and cuddled up to his pillow.

 _Brooklyn was finishing her make up when a babies cry made her look to the bathroom door. Setting her brush down and quickly washing and drying her hands, she walked out to her and Jon's room._

" _Oh what's the matter sweetie" she said, picking the small baby up out of the little baby swing. The baby continued to cry so Brooklyn held it to her as she swayed them back and forth gently._

 _When the baby calmed down, it opened its eyes and Brooklyn looked into blue eyes that resembled her own._

" _What are you doing Amelia Elizabeth" she cooed, letting the little baby hold onto her finger as they continued swaying. Her daughter looked at the finger like it was the first time she had ever seen it. Brooklyn smiled softly at her daughter._

" _Brooklyn!"_

" _Oh I think daddy is home" she said, leaving the bedroom to walk downstairs. When she made it down there, she saw Jon waiting at the bottom of the steps._

" _There are my girls" he said, a big smile on his face._

" _Hey how was the signing" she asked as he took their daughter and held her in one arm before pulling Brooklyn to him with the other._

" _Hectic but I'm happy to be with my girls." Brooklyn smiled and kissed him softly before they went into the living room. Brooklyn sat on the couch as Jon layed on the floor, Amelia laying on his chest._

 _She was so busy staring, that when her phone started ringing, she jumped._

Brooklyn jumped awake when her cell phone started going off. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she saw it was almost noon.

"Wow" she said before picking her phone up.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey."

"Oh hey mom, what's up."

"Just thought I'd call and check in. How is everything?"

"Good I guess." Stephanie didn't miss the little sigh her daughter gave before answering her.

"Doesn't sound like it. What's wrong?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she rubbed her stomach. Her mom always knew when there was something wrong with her which made it hard to hide her feelings or anything for that matter.

"Well yesterday Jon said he was going to take me out to dinner because we haven't really done anything since shooting started. So I got all ready and he called me an hour past when he was supposed to be home to tell me they were keeping them there."

Her mother made a noise of understanding.

"Well B it wasn't his fault."

"I know it wasn't but I'm still upset."

"Do you want your dad to come up there?" Brooklyn giggled a little.

"No its not that serious. He promised to make it up to me."

"Well at least he said that. Some people would just tell you that it didn't matter, there were other days."

"Yea I guess you're right."

"Of course I am sweetie, I'm your mom." Brooklyn laughed softly.

"I think I'm gonna go see him."

"Okay. Just don't be so hard on him for things he has no control over B."

"I won't. I love you mom."

"I love you too B." Brooklyn hung up before getting up. She picked out black leggings, a blank tank top, a white cardigan and black boots to where. She showered and applied her make up before slipping her clothes on.

Before she left, she grabbed her purse, phone, and room key.

Jon was on set, starting to get irritated. They had done the same scene three times already and were waiting to see if they had to do it again or not.

"So how was the fiancee" Roger asked as they waited.

"Angry and upset."

"Its to be expected." Jon nodded, not realizing how tough making a movie actually was.

"Hey isn't that your girl" Roger said. Jon looked behind him, his eyes widening when he noticed Brooklyn walking on set. Getting up from his chair, he made his way over to him.

"Brooklyn, what are you doing here I thought you didn't feel good." She smiled as he reached her, something he didn't expect to see.

"I'm feeling better. Why aren't you guys doing anything?"

"We have to wait and see if they got what they wanted with the scene."

"Can we go talk somewhere?" He nodded and led her to his trailer.

"I'm sorry" she said when he shut the door. He looked at her weird. What the hell did she have to be sorry for.

"Why are you sorry?"

"For being a little angry earlier. I know it wasn't in your control and I shouldn't have been so upset or angry because I knew if you could, you'd be there. So I'm sorry." Jon shook his head, going to stand in front of her.

"Babe, you have nothing to be sorry for. You had every right to be angry and upset. You were right, I shouldn't tell you I'll be home at one time then not show up till later, that's not fair to you. You're apology isn't necessary babe, trust me."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him while he did the same.

"I love you" she said. Jon smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you too." They shared a sweet kiss until he heard his name being called.

"That's your cue movie star." Jon chuckled and kissed her again before leading them back outside.

All we surprised when they actually were done at five. Jon didn't wait around for them to decide they weren't actually done. They said their goodbyes before leaving.

"You've got ten minutes to change babe" he said when they got back to their room.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to dinner and then if we're done it time, we're gonna go watch the sun set from this place Roger told me about." Brooklyn smiled as he nudged her towards the bathroom where her dress was still hanging. She quickly pulled it on and fixed her hair and make up before going back out.

Jon was already changed and waiting for her. He grabbed her hand before they left.

"I had another dream" she said when they were seated.

"About the baby?" She nodded as she stirred her tea.

"Yea but this time it was a girl. So I guess we don't know after all" she finished with a smirk. Jon rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you, its a boy."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Jon chuckled making her smile. As they ate, he kept his hand on the ring box in his pocket. He was about to pull it out when he stopped. He didn't want to do it here. He knew Brooklyn and he knew she wouldn't want a scene made.

The rock. That was when he would do it.

Relaxing, they ordered dessert before he payed and left. He kept a hand on her thigh the entire drive. By the looks of it, they we're going to get to the spot shortly before the sun started to set.

Brooklyn watched the trees as they passed them. Jon stopped and helped her out.

"Wow" she said, taking in the view of the city beneath them.

"Its beautiful" she said, walking a little closer to the rail guard. Jon walked with her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head.

"I got you something" he said as they watched the sun start to lower.

"What?"

"I actually meant to give it to you yesterday but you know." Brooklyn smiled softly. He turned her around to face him. She watched as he reached in his pants pocket and pull out a black velvet box.

He opened it and she gasped. It was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

"W-what?" Jon chuckled and took the ring out and putting the box back in his pocket before getting down on one knee.

"I told you I'd get you a real ring. That's me keeping that promise. So Brooklyn Elizabeth Levesque, will you marry me?" Brooklyn giggled and nodded.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you." Jon smiled and took her promise ring off before slipping her new engagement ring on. He stood up and kissed her deeply. Brooklyn smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'll be posting a picture of her engagement ring on my profile so make sure to check it out :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty:**

"Do we have to." Jon laughed as his fiancee whined about going back on the road.

"You know we do babe. Besides, don't you want to show everyone your new rock?" She smiled and looked down at her newly decorated finger.

"You just wanna show it off because of Randy" she joked. Jon smirked over at her as he drove them to the arena. Tonight was Night of Champions and since Joe got hurt at a house show, Jon was scheduled to make his return and attack Colby.

"The crème puff should know." Brooklyn giggled.

"Have you heard anything from Joe?"

"Nope. The last thing I heard was he was going to have to get surgery on it." Brooklyn frowned. Poor Joe.

"We should go see him."

"Maybe next week. Remember, this week we are going to look at some houses." Brooklyn nodded. She was excited. The ones they had looked at online looked beautiful. She just hope they looked that way when they got there.

When they made it to the arena, they were lucky no fans were outside waiting since they had to keep Jon coming back a secret.

"Thank god" he said when they made it in. Brooklyn giggled as Colby came up to them.

"Hey welcome back." He bro hugged Jon before hugging her.

"Damn what are you having twins?" Brooklyn scowled and hit him. She was now almost three months along and was definitely showing.

"Shut up. Like I told everyone else, there is only one baby in here."

"I'm kidding Brook, relax."

"How was shooting?"

"Good. Long." Colby laughed as something caught his eye.

"No way" he said, grabbing Brooklyn's left hand and looking at the ring. Jon and Brooklyn both smiled.

"You guys are getting married?" They both nodded as he smiled and hugged them again.

"Congrats you guys. So I'm best man?"

"Thats a fight you'll have to take up with Joe, Drake, and Sami."

"Well well well, look who is here." They looked to see her parents coming up to them. Brooklyn smiled and ran to hug them while Jon looked on, a little nervous. He knew he, Paul, and all of Brooklyn's uncles would be having a talk tonight.

"Congratulations honey." She pulled back and looked at them weird.

"How did you two know?"

"Jon asked us." Jon's eyes widened a little as Brooklyn looked to him, smiling brightly.

"You did?" His eyes flickered up to Paul and Stephanie who nodded at him. Technically he did ask them. The second time he proposed.

"Yea I did. I knew it was important for your parents to know." She smiled and hugged him.

"Jon if you could follow me" Paul said, smirking. Stephanie and Brooklyn looked at him.

"Where are you guys going?"

"A meeting."

"Dad-" she started to warn but Jon cut her off.

"No darlin its okay. Its only a meeting. I'll come find you when I'm done." She looked up at him.

"Okay" she said slowly, not really believing Jon or her father it was just a meeting. He gave her a sweet kiss before following her father.

"What the hell was that" Colby asked when they couldn't see them anymore.

"I don't know but I think your uncles are involved too."

"Why?"

"Because they're all here." Brooklyn's eyes widened. She tried to move to follow but her mom stopped her.

"B relax, I'm sure they're just going to talk to him."

"I know" she said, trying to move again.

"Come on Brook, why don't we go get some food. I know your starving." She looked at Colby and sighed.

"Fine but if he isn't back in half an hour, I'm going to get him." Her mother smiled as Colby led her off to catering.

God help her father and uncles if they do something.

/*/

Jon was seated at the head of a meeting table, all of Brooklyn's uncles sitting around him. There were all the members of DX, Glenn, Mark or the undertaker, and Ric Flair.

"So" Shawn started, clapping his hands.

"You asked Brooklyn to marry you?" Jon swallowed the little jump in his throat before answering.

"Yea I did."

"And you've only been dating five months."

"Four almost five yea. I love her." They all nodded.

"And you didn't think to ask any of us first" Brian asked.

"I know I should have but it was such a spur of the moment thing."

"Are you doing it just because she is pregnant?" Jon scoffed, his anger rising at the question.

"Absolutely not. I love her more than anything in the world. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Even if she wasn't having my baby. Brooklyn is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm sorry I didn't ask first but Brooklyn said that her answer is really the only one that mattered and I agreed. Because, no offense, even if you guys didn't approve, I still would have asked because I love her."

They all looked at him, a little surprised by the outburst. Paul couldn't help but have respect for Jon. Here he was in front of all these men that could ruin him in a minute if they wanted and he didn't show an ounce of fear. He knew how much Jon loved Brooklyn and how much she loved him. He had to admit, even if Jon did ask, he would have said yes. They were perfect for each other and made the other happy.

"Well gentleman" Shane said, standing up with Paul.

"I don't know about you but I think Jon passes." They all looked at each other and nodded. Jon letting out a low sigh of relief.

"Just remember Jon, you hurt her, you have all of us to deal with" Paul said, motioning to all the men sitting at the table. Jon nodded as they all stood up and shook his hand. When they left, he looked to Paul.

"I really am sorry Paul." Paul waved them off as they started walking back down the hall.

"I understand Jon. Just promise to take care of her and the baby."

"With my life." Paul nodded and shook his hand before heading into his office. Jon let out a deep breath before heading to catering. He had gotten a text from Brooklyn before the 'meeting' started telling him Colby had taken her there.

When he walked in, he smiled seeing Brooklyn messing around with Colby, Nick, and Paige.

"Hey how did it go" Colby asked when he spotted him. Brooklyn turned around and looked up at him. He smiled and sat next to her.

"It was good. I've sad it once and I'll say it again, you have a lot of uncles darlin." She smiled and layed her head on his shoulder.

"They weren't to hard on you were they?" Jon shook his head as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Brooklyn smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Colbs, we're gonna head and see Joe next week. Wanna join?"

"Yea. Just let me see what I have going on." They hung out for a little bit before Paige decided she wanted to pull Brooklyn off to go show the divas her ring.

"I'll meet you at the locker room." She was able to give him a quick kiss before she was pulled away.

"So how did he do it" she asked on the way to the locker room.

"We we're walking on the beach after our first night in Mexico. He didn't have a ring then, which I didn't really care about, so when we were in Vancouver he got me one and we went to the top of this like mountain to watch the sunset and he asked me again."

"Aw you guys are so cute its disgusting." Brooklyn laughed as they made to the locker room.

"Listen up everyone, Brooklyn has something to show you guys." All eyes turned to them. Brooklyn smiled and held up her left hand, laughing when they all started squealing.

"Yay, yay, yay" Nikki said, pulling her into a hug. Brooklyn laughed as all the other divas congratulated her.

"Alright give us all the details" Nattie said as she sat down. Brooklyn smiled and told them everything.

"Aw that is so cute" Brie said.

"So when is it?"

"I don't know. We just got engaged literally like three weeks ago. Almost four. Wow its almost been a month" she said, making them all laugh.

"You wanna wait though right?"

"Yea. I mean how cute would it be for the baby to be in the wedding and I don't want to be the size of a balloon when I get married."

"How far along are you" Summer asked.

"Almost three months. I want your guys honest opinion. Do you think I'm bigger then I should be?" They all looked at her.

"No I don't think so. I mean your small to begin with so maybe your just showing earlier."

"That's what Jon keeps saying."

"You look fine Brooklyn." She nodded at her friends.

"I'm gonna go find Jon. I'll see you guys later." She hugged all of them before leaving. She turned a corner and ran into a hard chest.

"Should probably watch where your going B." She rolled her eyes and looked up at Randy.

"Sorry" she said, moving so he could walk by. She noticed his gaze turn to her extended stomach.

"You really are pregnant aren't you."

"No I was lying" she said. Randy shook his head, his gaze then going to her finger when the sparkled of her ring caught his eye.

"You're engaged" he said slowly, almost defeated. Brooklyn nodded, noticing how his face drop to one of sadness.

"There really is no chance is there." She looked at him and shook her head.

"You know I always thought we'd get back together. I thought that if I proved I've changed you'd come back."

"I'm happy Randy." He nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Brooklyn. For everything." She looked at him wide eyed.

"Really?" He nodded.

"I uh have been thinking a lot lately. We used to be such good friends before everything happened. I miss that and I realized if I keep acting the way I do, I'll never get that friendship back. As much as I hate to admit it, I've never seen you as happy as you are with Jon. Not even with me. So I'm sorry. I promise, no more bullshit."

"You know we aren't just gonna go right back to being friends right? Randy you put Jon in the hospital. You let me get hit with a spear. Not to mention, bashing Jon every chance you had and trying to use Alanna against me."

Randy just nodded. He couldn't argue with her.

"I know and I'm sorry. No more of that. If you're happy, then I'm happy. That's all I really ever wanted was for you to be happy. I guess it was just hard to see you happy with someone else." Brooklyn nodded.

"Thank you Randy but I don't know if I can let everything go yet. You did a lot." He nodded

"Can we do civil then?" She looked up at him.

"Yea I think we could do civil." Randy just nodded.

"I uh gotta go and see your parents."

"Good luck" she said. He chuckled before walking off. She walked back to Jon's locker room. When she opened the door, he was just taking his shirt off to change it.

She whistled making him chuckle.

"I picked a good time to walk in." He laughed again as she closed the door.

"How were the girls?"

"They were good. Questioning but good. I ran into Randy on the way here."

"And what did the crème puff have to say?"

"Sorry." Jon looked at her with the same expression she gave Randy when he first apologized.

"Really?"

"Yea he said that he had been doing some thinking and he realized if he kept acting the way he did, we'd never be friends again. He said all he wants is for me to be happy. He also said he has never seen me more happy with someone. Not even with him."

"And you believed him."

"Yea. I did. Jon, I've known him for almost six years. I know when he is being sincere and when he isn't."

"So you're friends now?"

"No but I agreed to be civil with him. Why do you seem mad?"

"Because Brooklyn this is the man who has been harassing us for months. The man that let you get hit full force by Joe and be out for a month. The man who put me in the hospital. I don't want you around him."

"Well that's not really your choice Jon. If I want to make peace and and decide to put the past behind me then I will. You don't have to, that's fine. I know what he did and he is trying to make up for it."

"No I don't like it Brooklyn. You're not allowed to be around him." She looked at him wide eyed.

"I'm not allowed to be around him. News flash Jon, you're not my father. Do I tell you who you can and cannot be around? No I don't. So don't try and do that to me. I already told you, I'm just going to be civil. Its not like I'm going to be like hey lets hang out and be best buddies." He rolled his eyes at her.

When they heard the beginning of the show, she looked at him.

"You better get warmed up" was all she said before walking into the bathroom and closing the door, done with the conversation.

Jon sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

He didn't understand why she couldn't understand where he was coming from. That man has done nothing but harass and try to intervene in their relationship. There was no way he wanted Brooklyn or their child around him.

/*/

"You're an idiot." Jon scowled over the phone as Joe chastised him.

"Why because I don't want my fiancee around the man who has harassed and harmed both of us?"

"Jon she is being the bigger person and putting the past in the past. It also didn't help you told her she isn't allowed around him. Did you really think that was going to sit well?"

"Is it so bad I want to keep her and the baby safe."

"No its not Jon but if Brooklyn believes him then I would. She seems pretty on point when it comes to someones character. She's known him longer than us so maybe she is right and he is changing."

"But what if she is wrong and he tries something again."

"Then that's where you step in but you can't tell her who she can and cannot be friends with. Imagine if she told you, that she didn't like me or Colby for whatever reason and she wanted you to stop hanging out with us. Would you?"

"No because I know what you guys are really like."

He could practically feel Joe smirking on the other end of the phone.

"Shut up" he said, making Joe chuckle.

"Just trust her Jon."

"I do. Its him I don't trust."

"But you know if anything happened, Brooklyn would tell you in a heartbeat right."

"Yea."

"Then just leave it alone. You don't have to like it but you also can't tell her who she can and cannot talk to or be around." Jon sighed.

"You're right."

"I know." Jon rolled his eyes as a tech ran up to him.

"Your up in five Jon." Jon nodded.

"Alright man I gotta go."

"Alright brotha, do me proud." Jon laughed and hung up before going back to the locker room.

"I'm up" he said as he walked back in.

"Okay" she said, not looking up from her phone. Jon sighed and placed his back in his bag. He kissed her head and kissed her stomach before leaving.

Brooklyn knew it was stupid to be mad but it wasn't even the whole Randy thing. It was Jon thinking he could tell her who she was and was not allowed to hang out with. She understood his concern but he had to know that if anything happened or Brooklyn had any doubts about what Randy said, she would have ignored him in a heartbeat.

Everyone knew Brooklyn's instincts were always spot in, it was scary sometimes.

She picked up the remote and turned on the tv in time to see Colby standing in the ring, waiting.

She smiled a little when Jon got out of the cab and had that crazed look on his face as he made it to the ring.

"You're father is crazy" she said, laying her hands on her stomach. She watched as her parents and a bunch of security people raced down to the ring. They zip tied Jon and carried him back while he struggled.

She knew they were going to be dumping them in the locker room to 'keep him away' from everybody.

Sure enough, five minutes later you heard Jon yelling as the door opened and he was shoved in, the cameras catching everything.

"Lock it" she heard her father command as the door shut leaving them alone. When he was sure they were away he looked over at her.

"Care to help me darlin?"

"I don't know am I allowed to" she said a little harshly before standing up and undoing the ties. She went to go back to the couch, but Jon caught her wrist and tugged her down into his lap.

"Alright I'm sorry. You're right. I have no right to tell you who you can and cannot hang out with. I trust you I just don't trust him."

"Jon, I'm telling you, he was sincere about everything he told me. If he wasn't, I would know."

"How?"

"My instincts are always spot on. I can tell a lie from a mile away."

"I'll have to remember that" he said jokingly. He reached a hand up and pushed some of her hair behind her ear before cupping her face.

"I'm sorry" he said. She gave him a small smile and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Thank you." He smiled and leaned in to give her a sweet kiss.

"So your just being civil?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Yup. Nothing more, nothing less. I think seeing the bump and the ring finally made him snap out of it. Or he might of met someone else."

"I just don't want him bothering you." Brooklyn smiled and rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs.

"He won't. I promise." Jon nodded and kissed her again. He had to admit, even though he didn't believe Randy, he felt a sense of relief knowing that the whole thing could be over and they would no longer have to worry about it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One:**

"Okay sounds great mom" Jon heard Brooklyn say as he walked out to the front of the bus. They were on their way to Hartford, deciding to take the bus there since they weren't far away.

"What sounds great" he asked when he sat down next to her.

"Mom offered us to stay in the guest room while we're there."

"Do we have to" he muttered. Brooklyn giggled and moved to straddle him, her growing belly stopping her from pressing right against him.

"Why don't you want to stay there?"

"How are we supposed to have sex? Your father glares at me every time we kiss." Brooklyn giggled and placed her hands on his chest.

"We'll find a way. I mean, there is always the shower. And its only for two days before we head back to Vegas."

After they were done in Hartford, they were heading back to Vegas to gather new clothes and for Brooklyn's doctors appointment. They were set to go on the road for two weeks and they were hoping they could at least see what they were having. Brooklyn thought it might be easy to tell since she was certainly showing.

"Two days" he exclaimed. Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Oh relax its not like two weeks. And besides, after this week, hopefully we'll find a house that we can have sex in whenever and where ever we want." Jon looked at her and smirked.

"You're right."

"I know. And if your good, then when we get back to Vegas you can handcuff me again." His smirked grew before reaching a hand up to cup the back of her head.

"Now you're talking darlin." She smiled and kissed him softly. He moved his hands down to her stomach.

"I can't wait to find out" he said. She smiled and pushed some of his hair out of his face.

"What, so we can know I'm right?" Jon rolled his eyes.

"Colby and Joe have a bet I guess."

"On what?"

"Colby thinks we're having twins. Joe thinks just one. Whoever wins, gets to $100." Brooklyn shook her head.

"Well I hate to tell Colby but there is only one baby in here so he owes Joe money." Jon chuckled and kissed her again. She pulled away from him as she let out a loud yawn.

"Nap?" She nodded making him laugh as he stood up and picked her up bridal style before going back to their bedroom.

While she was napping, Jon pulled his laptop out and pulled up Google. Not really knowing where to start, he simply typed in baby cribs.

Tons of images and sites flooded the page. He narrowed down stores to Hartford. As soon as they knew where there were going to be living, he wanted to start in on the nursery. He knew how crazy their schedules could get so he wanted it done so they wouldn't have to worry by the time the baby came.

"Shh JJ" he heard her say in her sleep, making him smile as he placed a hand on her stomach.

/*/

"Hey guys" Stephanie greeted as Brooklyn and Jon walked in the house with their bags.

"Hey mom" she smiled as she hugged her, before her mom moved to hug Jon. Something he still wasn't used to.

"How was the drive?"

"It was good. Someone napped almost the whole way." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as Stephanie laughed.

"B, you guys are gonna stay in your old room. The girls are at school and I have to run to the office. You think you'll be able to pick them up?"

"Yea of course. What time?"

"Vaughn is done at two, Murphy and Aurora are done at three."

"Okay."

"Great. I'll see you guys later." She grabbed her coat and keys before leaving. Brooklyn looked at Jon and smiled.

"Follow me cowboy." Jon chuckled and grabbed their bags before following her up the stairs. They unpacked and saw they had about two hours before they had to get Vaughn.

"Wanna go get some lunch? I know a great restaurant."

"Sure." He grabbed her hand before leaving. Brooklyn made sure to grab the keys so they could take her car.

"So I saw on the schedule we're heading to Cincinnati in two weeks."

"Yay" he said with little enthusiasm.

"Come on Jon. You can't let your mom get you down about going back home." Jon sighed.

"You're right."

"Wow. I'm right two times today. Better mark this on the calender." Jon laughed as she continued driving. They pulled up to a small cafe before getting out. Jon helped his fiancee out, earning him a sweet kiss in return. Since it was nice out, they decided to sit out on the patio.

"Did I ever tell you what Brad said about my ring?" Jon shook his head.

"He said I never had to weight lift again because I could just lift my hand." Jon chuckled as he rubbed his thumb over her engagement ring.

"Tell Bradley to shove it." Brooklyn giggled.

They had a quiet lunch before heading back to the house.

"We have about an hour" he said as she was getting water. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, placing his hands on her stomach.

"Oh and what would we do in that hour?" She felt Jon smirk.

"I could think of some things." She smiled as he kissed her neck up and down.

"I thought you didn't want to do this in my parent's house" she said turning around so her back was against the counter. Jon just shrugged and kissed her passionately. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around him. They were so caught up in each other, both failed to realize her father had come home.

Paul, being the funny one he was, or who he thought he was, picked up a spray bottle they used on the dog for when he was bad.

Jon and Brooklyn's tongues fought for dominance. That was until they stared getting sprayed with water.

"What the hell" she said, both turning to see her father standing there.

"I've told you before I'd get the hose. Forgive me for not wanting to see my daughter and her boyfriend making out against the kitchen counter."

"Fiancee" she corrected, making Jon smirk and Paul roll his eyes.

"Whatever. Aren't you supposed to be getting Vaughn?"

"We just stopped home to put our leftovers away. Aren't you supposed to be at the office?"

"I came home to grab lunch thank you." Brooklyn smirked as Paul set the water bottle down.

She couldn't help but laugh when Jon stood at one end of the counter and her father stood at the other. She took the opportunity to snap a picture of it and post it to Instagram.

She captioned it with _Well. This is awkward._

"Well we're gonna go get Vaughn. See you later dad." She kissed his cheek before they left.

"Why was he giving me a glare?"

"Maybe because he caught us making out in the kitchen." Jon smirked before getting in the passenger seat.

"This is weird, you driving."

"Well if someone let me drive more often, it wouldn't be weird." Jon just rolled his eyes and grabbed her right hand as she backed out of the driveway.

While they were waiting, Brooklyn scrolled through the comments and likes she had gotten on the picture she posted. One caught her eye.

His mother had liked her picture. She looked over at Jon to see him looking out the window. She was debating on whether she should tell him or not. She wanted him to be excited and somewhat relaxed about going back to Cincinnati. Going against her better judgment, she deleted the comment before exiting out of the app.

/*/

"Babysit?" Brooklyn gave him a small smile as she shut the bedroom door.

"Mom and dad wanna go out so they asked if we'd watch them."

"Can't they go to your grandparents? I was thinking we could have some fun when they left."

"No because grandma and grandpa are out of town. It won't be so bad. It'll give you a chance to see what it will be like when the baby gets older." Jon sighed and sat on the edge of the bad. Brooklyn felt bad and straddled his lap.

"I'll owe you two this time instead of one." He looked up at her.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Can one of those times get to be I do whatever I want?" She nodded. It was only fair.

"Okay." She smiled and kissed him softly. There was a knock on the door before it opened.

"Really? Again?" They looked to see her father standing there.

"Sorry" she said, blushing while standing up.

"Yea. Your mom and I are leaving. There is money for pizza on the stove."

"Okay. Have fun." He smiled and glared at Jon before leaving.

"Why did he glare at me again?" Brooklyn giggled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs.

Most of the night wasn't bad, until it was time for bed.

"Come on sissy. Please let us stay up."

"No you guys have school tomorrow and mom and dad would kill me. Come on." She walked them upstairs as Vaughn stayed downstairs with Jon.

"Are you the one that always listens?"

"To sissy, yea." Jon chuckled as the little blonder crawled up on the couch with him.

"Can I have some juice?" Jon nodded, hearing Brooklyn argue with her sisters again.

"Sure." Vaughn smiled and held her arms up, wanting to be picked up. Jon sighed and stood up before lifting the little girl in his arms. He grabbed a cup from the cabinet before filling it with apple juice.

"Here you go" he said when he was done pouring it, but Vaughn didn't take it.

"What, what's wrong?"

"I need a sippy cup." The way she said it made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Aren't you six?"

"Yea, and?" Jon chuckled. He could see she had gotten some of Brooklyn's sass. He looked through the cupboard again before finding a sippy cup. He poured the glass of juice into the cup before closing it.

Vaughn smiled and took it from him, laying her head on his shoulder as she drink. Jon put the juice away before heading back to the living room.

"Don't you wanna go lay upstairs?" Vaughn shook her head and stayed in her spot on Jon's lap. Nodding, he grabbed a blanket and threw it across them.

After arguing with her sisters for little more than half an hour, they finally were in bed and Brooklyn headed back downstairs. When she made it back to the living room, her heart melted. Jon was fast asleep on the couch with Vaughn asleep against his chest.

The front door opened, Brooklyn walked to the front door to meet them.

"Hey B, how did everything go?"

"Good. Didn't know Murphy and Aurora were so hard to put to bed." Her parents laughed.

"What about Vaughn?" Brooklyn smiled again.

"Follow me." They followed her into the living room, smiling when they saw what she saw.

"How long have they been like that?"

"I don't know. I came down just a few minutes ago and found them."

"Wow. He ever gave her her sippy cup."

"Yea well Vaughn probably gave him directions" Paul said while he walked over and picked his youngest off Jon.

"I'm gonna go lay her down." He kissed Brooklyn and Stephanie's head before walking upstairs.

"I guess I better wake him."

"Well I'm gonna turn in. Be nice when you do it." Brooklyn smiled as her mother walked up the stairs. Looking at her man, she walked over and gently shook him, suppressing a laugh when he jumped.

"Where's Vaughn" he asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Dad just took her up to bed. You two looked pretty cozy." Jon rolled his eyes as he stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked to bed.

"She sassed me when I gave her the wrong cup." Brooklyn giggled as they walked into their room.

"Duh, she is my sister. I'm the queen of sass."

"Don't I know it." She giggled again before they changed and got into bed.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Jon nodded.

"Yea because I want to get settled and not have anything stress you out." Brooklyn smiled and scooted as close as she could with her stomach.

"I love you."

"I love you too.

/*/

"Whoa" Jon said as they pulled up to the first house. It was beautiful. It was a little away from the city but that didn't stop them. In fact, they thought it would be good that way they had privacy. They got out and were met by Nikki.

"Hey guys" she said, hugging them.

"Hey Nikki. Have you looked around?" She nodded as they started walking in.

"Yes and I think you guys will love it." She opened the door and walked in. It was even more beautiful on the inside. The living room was to the left, a dining room to the right. There were stairs by the wall by the living room, leading them upstairs.

"Okay so off the living room is the kitchen" Nikki said as she led them through the house, both falling in love with it more and more.

"There is a patio, the the pool is out there." Jon opened the sliding doors and looked outside to see the big pool. Brooklyn smiled as he came back in. Both could imagine raising the baby there.

"The master is upstairs along with three other bedrooms." The master was huge. It had a fireplace, flat screen already installed, a walk in closet and a big en suite bathroom with a shower and big tub.

"What is the price" Jon asked as they finished looking at the other rooms.

"$219,000. I think that's pretty good especially since it has all the tvs and everything. Mortgage would be around $1000 a month."

"And what if we payed the whole amount up front?" Both looked at him wide eyed.

"Then paying mortgage isn't necessary since the house is payed off."

"Can we have a minute to think?" Nikki nodded and walked out of the room.

"What do you think" Brooklyn asked, looking around the room. It would be prefect for a nursery.

"I love it. What about you."

"I think its amazing. We could definitely raise the baby here but can we afford it?"

"I think so. I don't want to borrow any money and if we can buy it our right I think we should."

"Can we?" He turned and smiled at her.

"Yea. Yea we can." Brooklyn smiled and launched herself at him.

"Lets go tell Nikki" he said when they broke apart. Brooklyn nodded. Finally they had chosen a place. She told them she would let the sellers know and get back to them.

"I'm paying for half" she said as they drove back to her parents.

"No I'm paying for it."

"Nice try cowboy but I'm helping. I think we should split the bills. That way, neither feels like they have all the burden." Jon smiled at her. When they stopped at a red light, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"We're buying a house darlin." Brooklyn smiled and kissed him again.

/*/

The flight home to Vegas was a long one, Brooklyn was exhausted and was a little pissed she couldn't go home and sleep. After they landed, they had to make their way to the doctors.

"Why. Why did I make my appointment right after we landed?" Jon chuckled as they waited for their bags.

"You could have slept on the plane babe."

"Yea except for the man who kept kicking my seat and eating loudly." She glared as the man stood next to them, oblivious to Brooklyn's rant.

"Alright tiger relax" he said, pulling her to his side. She sighed and lent against him. All she wanted to do was sleep. They were set to close on the house when they came back from the two week tour and not only did they have to figure out the whole moving thing, Brooklyn knew they had to start looking at baby furniture for the nursery.

"Can I reschedule my appointment" she muttered as they made their way to the car after waiting for what seemed like forever for their bags. Jon chuckled as he took her bags from her and loaded them in the trunk.

"Come on babe. We get it done today then we have today, tomorrow, and Friday to just hang out and relax. We don't have to go anywhere. We can just stay in and sleep."

"Okay" she said, kissing his cheek before getting in the passenger seat. Jon shut the trunk before getting in and starting the car. As they drove along the busy strip, Brooklyn closed her eyes. She was just about to fall asleep when the car stopped.

"We're here baby."

"Of course we are." Jon chuckled as they got out. Making it inside, Brooklyn checked in before they sat down.

"Remind me to let Joe and Colby know if we find anything out. They've been hounding me all week." Brooklyn cracked a small smile.

"Mom and dad told me to let them know too. Maybe we should have just invited everyone." Jon laughed and kissed her head.

"Brooklyn Levesque?" Brooklyn sighed and stood up before following the nurse back. They weighed and measured her before leading her into a room.

"Hey guys. How are you feeling Brooklyn?" Brooklyn smiled a little as Jon stroked her hand.

"I'm good. I got sick again a couple weeks ago but not since then." The doctor nodded as she hooked everything up for the sonogram.

"Yea. It can come and go unfortunately. How about being tired, I know that is something we talked about last time."

"I still have my days where all I want to do is sleep. Or I just do little things that shouldn't tire me out but they do."

"Well sleep when you can and drink plenty of water. Lift your shirt please." Jon helped Brooklyn roll her shirt up. The doctor squirted the gel on there before rubbing around with the wand.

Brooklyn and Jon both smiled when the babies heartbeat filled the room.

"Ah there you are. Everything still looks good. He or she looks healthy." Both couldn't stop smiling when they saw the little human they created.

"Wait a minute" they heard the doctor say, making them snap their eyes to here.

"What is something wrong" Jon asked, his heart starting to race at the thought of something being wrong with Brooklyn or the baby.

"Do you guys hear that?" They listened closely and heard the babies heartbeat was irregular.

"Is something wrong with its heart?" The doctor smiled confusing them.

"No they're just overlapping."

"They're" Jon and Brooklyn both said at the same time. The doctor turned and smiled at them.

"Yes they're. Congratulations Brooklyn and Jon, you guys are having twins."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two:**

Both looked at the doctor shocked.

"W-what" Jon asked.

"You guys are having twins. Right here you can see baby A, then there is baby B." Both looked as she outlined the babies.

"Why couldn't we see the other one before" he asked as Brooklyn continued looking at the screen in shock.

"Sometimes you can't. The baby could have very well been hiding behind the other."

"Can you tell what they are?" The doctor looked at the screen as she moved the wand.

"Not yet. We should be able to tell around the five month mark. Now we know what has been causing the heightened tiredness and morning sickness." She printed off copies of the sonogram while Jon helped Brooklyn wipe her stomach off.

"Do you guys have any questions?" They shook their heads, both still in shock.

"Okay, then I will see you guys next month." As they walked out to the car, Jon noticed how Brooklyn was being quiet.

"You alright babe" he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Twins" was all she said, still not believing it.

"Twins are fine darlin. Hey, if we're lucky, they will be a boy and a girl."

"What am I going to do when you go on the road?" Jon heard the nervousness in her voice.

"You'll be with me Brook. And when you can't go with me, you can always have your grandmother or mom help you." She just nodded, though he could still tell she was a little overwhelmed.

When they got back to the apartment, he pulled her to him.

"Two is fine. Two is great actually. We've gotten through a lot already babe, two babies won't be hard."

"You're right, I'm sorry for being a little freaked out." He shook his head.

"Don't apologize. I'm just as nervous. I've never had to take care of one baby now there will be two. But we'll do it. Together." Brooklyn smiled when he kissed her before kneeling on the ground in front of her stomach. He lightly kissed her stomach before just resting his head on it.

"I think its twin girls" she said after a few minutes.

"I think its twin boys." Brooklyn giggled as he stood up straight.

"I hope not. One Jonathan Good is enough, no need for two mini me's. One would be enough." Jon smirked.

"Yea like the world needs two more copies of you. Miss sassy pants." Brooklyn giggled as his voice took a high pitched tone to say that. He smiled and kissed her head.

"How should we tell everyone."

"Bring them all together. No way I want to repeat it over and over." Brooklyn smiled and kissed his chest.

"I guess we should start looking at cribs. And maybe start packing some stuff up."

"Did you wanna use your furniture since its still in storage?"

"Yea. If you wanna bring yours we could maybe turn the dining room into another living room. Or, I've always wanted a couch in the bedroom." Jon looked down at her weird.

"Why?" She shrugged.

"I don't know but ever since I was a kid I've always wanted one."

"Then that's what we'll do." Brooklyn smiled and kissed him again. Jon cupped her face with his hands as he deepened the kiss.

"I think I was promised something." Brooklyn giggled.

"Oh and what might that be?"

"Have you tied up. Completely at my mercy." His voice dripped with lust as he pulled her as close as he could with her stomach.

"Hmm, I don't remember the mercy part." Jon smirked and dipped his head down to her neck, placing wet kisses up and down.

"Like you wouldn't like it" he rasped in her ear, before going back to his kisses. Brooklyn moaned softly and layed her head on his shoulder, giving him more access. She leaned up and started kissing his neck as he continued leaving marks on hers.

Soon their mouths were fused back together as Jon bent down and picked her up so her legs went around his waist.

He carried her to their room before gently setting her on the bed. He pecked her lips again before pulling her shirt over her head and tossing in on the ground, his shirt soon following.

"I think I'm tired" she teased when he started taking her pants off. His head snapped up when she started giggling.

"Haven't I told you its not nice to tease?" She giggled again as he stood up to his full height.

"Who said I was teasing? I've had a long morning, I think I need a nap." Jon scowled at her. She was confused when he turned around and left the room. She heard him looking through the cabinets.

'What the hell' she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jon came back, a roll of duct tape in his hands.

"Before I do what I'm going to, were you teasing?" Brooklyn's eyes flickered to the tape, wondering what he was going to do.

"Y-yea I was." Jon nodded and ripped a piece of tape off.

"What are you-." Her question was cut off when Jon kissed her fiercely before placing the tape over her mouth.

"There. Now you can't tease anymore. Next time I'll spank you." Brooklyn groaned as he pulled her pants off. She was tempted to rip the tape off but that ended when he handcuffed her again.

"I know what you were thinking" he said as he sunk to his knees in front of her, her legs hanging off the bed as she sat up. He gently pushed her so she was laying down.

Brooklyn squealed when she felt his tongue flick against her wet folds. Jon chuckled and held her hips down as he continued his assault. Brooklyn moaned loudly as she felt her release coming. Not being able to say anything, she yelled loudly against the tape as she came, her hips bucking against Jon's tongue.

"That's my girl" he said when he stood up and wiped his mouth before pulling her up. He pulled the tape off, gently, before kissing her passionately.

"Are you done teasing" he asked. Brooklyn nodded, wanting nothing more then to have him inside of her.

"Good." He picked her up and layed her the long way on the bed. He slipped his pants and boxers off before sliding on the bed with her.

He lent his head down and kissed on her growing belly. His babies. Their babies.

He took her hands and cuffed them to the headboard before lining himself up with her entrance.

Jon placed his hands on her hips as he pushed into her.

"Oh" she moaned loudly as he thrust in and out of her. He moved his hands from her hips to her breasts.

She made a noise of discomfort making Jon stop his movements and look down at her.

"Did I hurt you?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"No they're just a little tender. Its from the hormones." He nodded and just kissed them lightly before putting his hands by her head before he started thrusting again. Still sensitive from her first orgasm, Brooklyn felt her second one approaching fast.

"Jon I'm close."

"Come on babe, let go. I wanna here you." Just when she thought she was close, Jon sped up and thrust faster.

"Fuck" she screamed as she closed her eyes, stars bursting behind them at her orgasm. Jon's hips bucked with hers, his orgasm washing over him.

He collapsed to the side of her, mindful of her belly.

"Wow" she said, breathlessly. Jon chuckled and reached up to take the handcuffs off of her. He kissed her wrists before she curled to his side.

"I love you" he said when he noticed she was going to fall asleep any minute.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

/*/

Brooklyn, Jon, and the rest of the WWE superstars got off the plane as it landed in Cincinnati for a couple house shows. They were there for about two days before leaving for Cleveland where Raw would be held.

"Dean" fans were yelling as Brooklyn and Jon made their way out to the rental car area.

"Wanna go over there" she asked as he put their bags in the car. Jon shook his head, dropping simple kiss on her lips before he shut the trunk and got in the car, Brooklyn following.

"Come on Jon. They're your fans. I'm sure your mom isn't even here."

"I know but I'd rather not take a chance. Knowing her, I'm surprised she wasn't waiting when we got off the plane so she could ask for money."

"So if she does show up, you're not going to talk to her?"

"Nope." Brooklyn sighed as they drove to the hotel. Just like the airport, there were fans waiting outside the airport.

"Jon just go over there and sign some stuff. Everyone is so excited to see you." Jon looked over at his fiancee, knowing she was trying to get him to lighten up about being back home.

"Fine but I want you to wait inside please." Brooklyn nodded and kissed his cheek before they got out. Brooklyn grabbed her bags and headed inside the doors as Jon stayed to sign and take some pictures. After only five minutes, he walked inside with his bags.

"See it wasn't so bad." Jon rolled his eyes as they walked over to check in.

"Can we get something to eat" she asked as they walked to their room.

"Yea we can order room service."

"Lets go out. You can show me around a little."

"Do we have to? We're here for two days." She just nodded. She knew that she was in no position to try and push him to go out. It was clear Jon wasn't to comfortable being back home and Brooklyn didn't want to push him.

"Promise we'll go tomorrow?"

"I promise." Brooklyn smiled and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close.

"I'm sorry if I'm moody."

"Jon its okay. I understand. Just please try and have a good time. You're back in your home city. You have so many people here that are excited to see you, so many fans. Please don't let her ruin it."

"I'll try." She smiled and stood on her tippy toes to give him a kiss. He was about to deepen it when a knock sounded on their door.

"Of course" he said, dropping one more kiss on her lips before going to answer the door. Brooklyn followed him and saw her parents and Colby standing there.

"You guys travel in a pack now" Jon said, making them all roll their eyes and Brooklyn giggle.

"No, we came to see how the appointment went." Jon moved to the side and let them all in, her parents hugged their daughter while Colby flicked her in the head, making her pinch him in return. Jon sat in a chair, wrapping an arm around his girl and pulling her down on to his lap.

"So how did it go?"

"Good. We um, found out why I've been so sick and tired."

"Why?" She looked at Jon and he nodded, resting his hands on her stomach while she turned back around.

"Jon and I are having twins." Her parents looked at her wide eyed as Colby started clapping his hands.

"I knew it" he yelled, jumping up and down.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it and no one believed me."

"Shut up" Jon said, making Colby roll his eyes as he sat back down. They all looked at her parents, who's mouths were wide open as they looked at the two.

"Mom, dad. You guys okay?" Stephanie looked at her daughter and smiled, her father still wide eyed.

"We're fine honey, just in shock. Do you know what they are?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"No she said it was to early to tell but we should be able to around five months. Dad you okay?" Everyone looked to see Paul, still looking shocked.

"Is he okay" Jon asked.

"Yea he is just in shock." Stephanie pushed him, making him snap put of it.

"What?"

"Our daughter just told us she is having twins. Now is not the time to space out." Brooklyn giggled softly.

"Sorry. Congratulations honey. I um, I gonna go get a drink" he stood up and kissed his daughter's head before heading out.

"I better go get him before he breaks down somewhere." Brooklyn stood up and hugged her mom before she left to go find Paul.

"What are you doing" Jon asked Colby when Brooklyn joined him back on his lap.

"Telling Joe he owes me a $100. I knew we should have bet more." Both Jon and Brooklyn rolled their eyes.

"Get out" Brooklyn said, making Jon laugh and Colby roll his eyes. He hugged them both before heading out.

"Think your dad is okay?" Brooklyn shrugged and ran her thumb over her engagement ring.

"Yea probably. If not, then I already have claim to his position in the company." Jon laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder's, keeping her close.

They spent the rest of the night in their room. The next morning, both were getting ready to head out so Jon could show her around. Brooklyn was excited to see where Jon grew up and what his life was like before he started wrestling.

"Ew!" Jon walked out of the bathroom to see Brooklyn sitting on the bed, laughing with her I-Pad in her hand.

"What?"

"What the hell is this?" She turned her I-Pad around to show Jon, who looked wide eyed. It was him early in his career in a dark match he had at the WWE when he was still in the indies.

"How did you find that?"

"Its on Youtube as part of a special. Why is your hair pink?"

"I told you, I was crazy back then."

"You're crazy now." Jon smirked at her.

"Not as bad as I used to be" he said, walking back in the bathroom to finish shaving. Brooklyn went back to her pad, going to the search bar and typing in Jon Moxley. Tons of videos popped up. She decided to watch one of his old promos.

She was so caught up in it. Jon was always amazing with his promos and she saw it was the same early on is his career. Brooklyn was so focused on Jon talking about stabbing someone with a fork, she didn't even hear him come back out.

"What are you watching" he asked when he noticed his own voice. Brooklyn jumped and paused the video.

"One of your old promos with Sami. A fork, really?" Jon laughed as he picked up his shoes.

"Like I said, crazy. Speaking of Sami, him and Drake are meeting us today."

"Why?"

"Because they're two of my closest friends and if I see her, I need someone to stop me from going off."

"Isn't that what I'm here for" she joked, making Jon smile and turn to her.

"Yes but I don't want you in the middle and you're not exactly the strongest babe." Brooklyn gasped and scowled.

"I'm sorry, who beat you in the ring fair and square at Payback before the show."

"You got lucky."

"Yea well you're not getting lucky tonight." Jon squinted his eyes at her.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me" she said, turning the device off and putting it back in her purse. She got off the bed and grabbed a fresh set of clothes to go change into. She changed into black leggings, a white tank top, a red and white flannel that she left two buttons undone and her tan riding boots, with cream colored knee high socks.

When she finished her hair and make up, she rubbed lotion on her stomach before she walked back out to the room. Jon was on her I-pad, watching the promo she had watched.

"Do you miss it" she asked as she folded her clothes.

"No why? I work for the biggest wrestling company in the world."

"Yea but you have the whole PG thing now. Can't go around talking about stabbing people with forks." Jon chuckled as she sat down next to him and pulled her socks and boots on.

"Can't have live sex scenes either." Brooklyn blushed and pushed him making him laugh.

"You'd really want all the fans to see me like that?" Jon shook his head and brought her close to him.

"Nope. That's for me and me alone. At least I hope it is." Brooklyn smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It most definitely is, as long as I'm the only one who gets to see you that way."

"Brook, you're the only person who gets to see me a lot of ways." She smiled again. He kissed her gently before standing up and helping her up. She grabbed her purse and phone while he grabbed his bag for the arena since they had to head there after he showed her around.

"Remember what I said" he asked as they drove to the diner where they were meeting Sami and Drake.

"That I'm the best fiancee ever." Jon chuckled and played with her ring.

"I never said that, not that it isn't true" he added quickly at the end, making Brooklyn giggle.

"I know. You don't want me going off anywhere alone. I'm to be stuck to you like white on rice."

"That's one way of putting it." She giggled again and placed her free hand on her stomach. When they made it to the small diner, Jon helped his lady out before walking them inside.

"Jon" a loud voice said as they walked in. Brooklyn saw an elderly gentleman walking up to them. Jon smiled and let go of Brooklyn to hug the man.

"Hey Mike" he said as they let go, his arm wrapping around Brooklyn again.

"Hey Jonny, I was wondering when you would be coming back." Jon smirked.

"You know me." Mike laughed and turned his attention to the girl next to him.

"This your girl?" Brooklyn smiled and Jon nodded.

"Yup. Brooklyn, this is Mike, he owned the gym I used to go and workout at all the time. Mike, this is Brooklyn, my fiancee."

"Fiancee, wow" he said smiling. Mike always thought of Jon as a son, knowing who his parents were and how hard he had it growing up.

"Its nice to meet the woman who has been able to tame him" he joked, shaking Brooklyn's hand.

"I don't know about taming him" she teased, making Jon roll his eyes.

"How long you around Jonny?"

"Just until tomorrow, then we're going to Cleveland."

"Ah, I got me and my boys tickets for the show. You better look for me." Jon smiled. Brooklyn was glad to see he was finally smiling.

"You know I will Mike."

"Alright well I'll leave you kids alone. It was nice meeting you Brooklyn."

"You too Mike." The man smiled before walking away as a waitress sat Brooklyn and Jon in a booth in the back.

"How come you never told me about him?" Jon shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while, but every time I come here, he is the first person I go see."

"How often do you come back?"

"A couple times a year, though its usually only if we have shows or something."

"Jon you should be able to come back home anytime you want. Don't let her ruin your hometown." Jon just nodded, wrapping an arm around her since they were on the same side.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Brooklyn nodded as he pecked her lips before getting up from the booth. Brooklyn picked up her menu and started looking through it. The turkey sandwich with gravy immediately caught her eye.

"Excuse me" a voice said, making Brooklyn look up at the waitress standing there, who seemed to go wide eyed as Brooklyn looked up.

"Is there something wrong" Brooklyn asked when she noticed the woman staring. She shook her head, making her dirty blonde hair fall in her eyes.

"N-no. C-can I get you anything?"

"Um well my fiance is the bathroom and we're waiting for his friends. Is it okay if I wait?"

"Y-yes of course." The woman walked away, making Brooklyn furrow her eyebrows as to why the woman was acting so strange.

"Hey you okay" Jon asked as he walked back and slid into the booth, wrapping an arm around her. She noticed the waitress was staring, her eyes even wider.

"Yea" she said, turning to him and smiling.

"Do you know that woman over there behind the counter" she asked discretely. Jon turned his head slighty, his entire body freezing and his arm tightening over Brooklyn.

"Jon" she asked, noticing the sudden change.

"Come on, we're leaving" he said standing up.

"Why" she asked as he grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Because that is my mother."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three:**

Jon ushered Brooklyn out to the parking lot so they could leave.

"Jon. I'm four months pregnant with twins, please stop walking fast" she joked, but Jon wasn't even listening. He just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Jon" they heard a voice from behind, making them freeze.

"Brooklyn, go to the car please" he asked when his mother came running up to them.

"What" he said harshly.

"I just wanted to say hi. I mean, we haven't seen each other in five years."

"Really, its only been that long" he said flatly.

"Is this your fiancee" she asked, turning to Brooklyn, who she had just seen inside the restaurant.

"Go to the car Brook." Brooklyn nodded, never seeing Jon so cold with someone before. She let go of his hand and got in before shutting the door, watching the two from the window.

"So its uh nice to see you again" she said awkwardly. When Jon didn't answer, she tried something else.

"She's beautiful" she said when nodding to Brooklyn.

"Yea well you'd know, you have been stalking her online."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. And I thought I should at least know something about your girlfriend. Fiancee excuse me."

"Doesn't give you a right to stalk us. This where you work? Tired of me not answering your calls for money that you finally decided to get a job." He changed the subject so it was no longer on Brooklyn. She had nothing to do with this and he did not want her in the middle.

"Alright I deserve that, but I've changed. And I want to be apart of your life. I want to know my grandchild and Brooklyn."

"Never. You will never know them. You think I'm going to let you around my family when you screwed up so badly with your own? I'm only going to say it once, stay away from me. Stay away from Brooklyn." Before she could say another thing, he walked to the car and started it before driving off.

"Jon slow down" Brooklyn said, when she saw he was going over the speed limit. Jon sighed and slowed down, before pulling over to the side of the rode.

"I'm sorry" he said, gripping the wheel tighter.

"For what?"

"You seeing that." She was about to tell him not to apologize when his phone started ringing.

"Hello" he said.

"No we left, look just meet us back at our room and I'll tell you" he said before hanging up.

"Who was that" she asked softly as he started driving again.

"Sami. Are you still hungry, I can stop somewhere?"

"Sure." He nodded and placed his hand on top of hers that was resting on her stomach. They stopped and grabbed some food from a McDonald's before heading back to the hotel.

"About time" Drake said when they stepped off the elevator and walked to their door where Jon's friends were waiting.

"Sorry" he muttered as he let them all into the room. They sat down in the living room area, Brooklyn immediately pulling the food out so she could eat.

"So why did you guys leave?"

"Because my mother was there" Jon said through clenched teeth, getting angry again. The one person he didn't want to run into, he ran into.

"What did she say?"

"That she wants to be in mine, Brooklyn, and the babies lives."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. Babies?" They both looked at Jon's friends.

"Right we haven't told you guys, we were gonna tell you at the diner. We're having twins."

"There's going to be two Mox's?"

"No because they're going to be two girls" Brooklyn said.

"We don't know that for sure" Jon said back, making her smile. She knew for a fact that talking about the babies always seemed to help him calm down.

"So what did you say Jonny" Drake said, stealing some fries from Brooklyn, earning him a glare.

"What? We're friends." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as Jon smirked before continuing.

"I told her that she screwed up her own family so she will never be around mine. Then I told her she better stay away from me and Brooklyn." Brooklyn smiled and intertwined their hands.

"So are you guys not going out today?" Jon looked down at Brooklyn, who just looked up at him. She was going to leave what they did up to him.

"Yea, I guess we can. I can't let her ruin me being home" he said, repeating Brooklyn's words from yesterday. Brooklyn smiled and pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

"Ew stop that" Sami said, making Drake laugh and Jon and Brooklyn roll their eyes. They sat around and talked while Brooklyn finished her food.

"Ready?" She nodded and cleaned up before they all left. They got in the car, Jon driving, Brooklyn in the passenger seat, and Drake and Sami in the back.

Jon showed them all the schools her used to go to, plus the building where he used to live. Brooklyn saw how passionate he would talk about some of the places around town. How he would go there to escape from being at home. How he saw his first live wrestling match in town when Mike took him and he knew, that was what he wanted to do.

By the time they were done, it was around seven o'clock.

"Do you guys wanna go get some food?" Jon looked over at Brooklyn, who was half asleep against the window.

"No, we have to head to the arena. You guys coming?"

"No we're gonna go look around some more. Any bars you can suggest. We'd ask if you wanted to join us after the show but you don't really come out anymore."

"Sorry but I like being with my girl." His friends laughed at him.

"No we get it Jon and we like it. You two are good together and we've seen how much you've changed."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No" they said together.

"We just never thought we'd see you in a serious relationship."

"Me either but I knew I wanted more with her."

"When did you first see her anyway?" Jon sighed and looked over at Brooklyn, who was now sound asleep, her breathing deep and even.

"It was around the time the whole story started with Randy. She walked out to the ring with her parents in a tight black dress. My breath was taken away. When we were backstage, I was gonna go talk to her but I saw her talking and laughing with Nick before he hugged her. I thought they were dating until the first day we bumped into each other. When I knew the truth, I knew I was gonna make her mine someday."

"And now you guys are engaged and having twins."

"And I couldn't be happier." His friends smiled at him. Jon dropped them off the hotel before driving to the arena.

"Was it true" he heard Brooklyn ask. He looked over to see her looking at him, smiling.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Do you know how many times I faked sleeping when I was younger just to be carried to the car" she said, sitting up straight in her seat.

"Was it true?"

"Ever single word." Brooklyn smiled and kissed his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder as he continued driving.

"You know you can always go out whenever you want" she said when they pulled into the arena parking lot.

"I know, but I'd rather be with you and just relaxing. Besides, if I wanted to get drunk, I would do it with you so we could have a repeat of when we went out with Drake and his wife." She blushed and rolled her eyes before they got out of the car.

Like the hotel, Brooklyn convinced Jon to go over to the fans while she headed inside. When she walked in, she ran into a woman about her height.

"Oh I'm sorry" Brookyln said, the lady shook her head and smiled.

"No, its my fault, I should have been watching where I was going." Brooklyn just smiled.

"Do you think you could help me, I'm kind of lost and I have to go meet my boyfriend."

"Sure of course." The woman smiled and was just about to tell her where she needed to go when they both heard a familiar voice call out.

"Kim!" The woman in front of Brooklyn turned and smiled when they saw Randy walking up to them.

"Hey there you are" Kim said when he walked up to them.

"Yea I was looking for you. Hey B." Brooklyn gave him a little smile.

"Hey Randy." Kim kind of gave Randy a look asking who it was in front of them.

"Oh I'm sorry. Brooklyn this is Kim, my girlfriend. Kim this is Brooklyn, Paul and Stephanie's daughter." Brooklyn and Kim smiled and shook hands.

"Its nice to meet you."

"You too. Alanna talks about you all the time." Brooklyn smiled as the doors to the arena opened and Jon walked in, stopping short when he saw Brooklyn wasn't far. And who she was standing with.

"What's going on here" he asked, wrapping an arm around Brooklyn.

"Randy was just introducing me to his new girlfriend" she said, making Jon look at her funny.

"Well that's nice. Come on Brook, we need to get you something to eat."

"Okay. Bye guys, it was nice meeting you Kim."

"You too Brooklyn." She got a wave out before Jon led her off. Brooklyn gave Jon a look.

"Hey. I could have been meaner." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as they dropped their bags off at the locker room. It was true. Jon could have been much worse. He grabbed her hand and led her to catering.

"Oh my god, oh my god" Nikki said, running up to them.

"What?"

"Twins" she said smiling. Brooklyn and Jon looked at each other.

"How do you know that" he asked her.

"Colby told me."

"He's dead" Jon said, kissing Brooklyn's cheek and heading off to find his brother.

"So is it true?" Brooklyn looked at her friend and nodded.

"Yea. Jon and I are having twins." Nikki squealed and hugged her again.

"So I'm godmother to both." Brooklyn laughed as she walked to get some food.

"I don't know. Jon and I just found out."

"Do you know what they are?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"No she said it was to early to tell. She should be able to tell around the five month mark." They walked over to an empty table and sat down.

"Who else did Colby tell" she asked, digging into her salad.

"I think just me."

"Twins" Nick yelled when he and Brad walked into catering. Everyone turned to look at them before looking at Brooklyn, who blushed.

"Shut up" she hissed when they got to the table.

"Let me guess, Colby" she said. They nodded.

"Fucking sell out."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"We were gonna pull everyone together in the next few days but we saw mom, dad, and Colby first."

"Boys, girls?" Brooklyn sighed. This is why she wanted to pull everyone together instead of having to tell the same thing over and over again.

"They don't know yet. The doctor said they'd have to wait till the five month mark." The boys nodded and Brooklyn shot Nikki a thankful smile.

"I'm sorry!" They all looked at the door when Colby came running in, Jon hot on his trails.

"You're gonna be sorry" Jon said, chasing after him. Colby grabbed Brooklyn and held him in front of him.

"Stop or you'll hurt your baby mama."

Jon stopped in front of him, a smirk on his face when he saw the look on Brooklyn's face. Colby yelled when Brooklyn stomped on his foot and moving so Jon could tackle him to the floor and put him in a submission.

"What part of WE want to tell everyone escaped your sellout mind" Brooklyn asked, standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I-I was excited" he choked out. Jon and Brooklyn shared a look before Jon let him go.

"You two are dangerous together" Brad said, making both of them smirk. Colby coughed and accepted Jon's hand to help him up.

"I'm sorry" he said again.

"Its okay. Just keep it to yourself from now on." Colby nodded and all three sat back down at the table.

"B guess what we found out." She hummed in question as she ate her food.

"Randy has a new girlfriend." Colby and Nikki looked at him wide eyed as Brooklyn finished chewing.

"I know. I ran into her."

"Was it awkward?"

"No actually. She was very nice."

"And probably stupid for dating him" Colby said.

"Hey" Brooklyn said, making Colby throw his hands up.

"I didn't mean it like that." Brooklyn giggled.

"No its fine. But if she makes him happy and back to the Randy I once knew, then all the more power to them."

"And leaves you alone" Jon said, wrapping an arm around her. She gave him a small smile before going back to eating. They all sat around and hung out before they left to get ready for the show.

"Do you want me to come sit out there" she asked him while he was tapping his hands.

"No. Not if there is a chance my mother could show up."

"Please, I wanna watch my baby daddy." Jon chuckled and looked at her.

"Okay but please be careful and please come back after my match."

"You got it sir" she said, saluting him. He rolled his eyes and slipped on his gray leather jacket and poured some water over his head, making it fling in front of his eyes.

"I like that. You should call me that more often." She rolled her eyes and stood up, fixing her flannel shirt.

"My boobs got bigger" she said fixing her tank top so they weren't popping out.

"I will be the first to say, I have no objections" he said pulling her tank top out so he could look at them. She slapped his hand away, making him smirk.

"Perv."

"Only with you darlin." He walked over and opened the door.

"Shall we m'lady." She giggled and accepted his hand before he led her to a security guard.

"After the match, escort her back here" the security guard nodded and Jon turned to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed quickly before the guard lead Brooklyn off to her ringside seat. Fans were happy to see her. She took some pictures and signed somethings before Jon's music went off, making everyone go crazy. Brooklyn didn't think she had ever heard a bigger pop before.

She smiled when he winked at her before getting into the ring. She cheered along with the crowd. Jon stood on the top ropes, signaling for the crowd to yell which they did.

"Excuse me" Brooklyn heard next to her. Turning, she froze in her spot.

"Oh um, hi Brooklyn. Its nice to see you again." Brooklyn still looked wide eyed as Jon's mother sat next to her. Her eyes flicked to the ring, thankfully Jon was to focused on the match to see who had just sat next to her.

"What are you doing here" she asked.

"Well I thought I'd come see what Jon has been doing all these years. I know he doesn't believe me, but I'm changed Brooklyn." Brooklyn's eyes kept flicking to the ring. The last thing she wanted was for Jon to break character.

"He has ever right not to believe you. Now if you'll excuse me" she said, getting up to walk back to security, but stopping when the woman grabbed her hand.

"Please, help me. I want to reconnect with him."

"I'm sorry but if Jon doesn't want anything to do with you, there is nothing I can do." She ripped her hand away from hers and walked to security, who escorted her backstage. Jon saw out of the corner of his eye Brooklyn get up to leave. When he fully turned, he froze when he saw his mother was sitting next to her.

"Fuck" he whispered, picking Sheamus up and hitting dirty deeds for the win. He celebrated shortly before heading backstage. When he got back there, he saw Brooklyn was just getting back there with security.

"I got her, thanks man." The man nodded as Jon grabbed Brooklyn.

"Are you okay?" Brooklyn nodded as he walked them back to the locker room.

"I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have let you go out there. How the hell did she afford tickets anyway."

"Its not like they're $500 dollars Jon." Jon rolled his eyes at her as he knelt in front of her.

"What did she say?"

"That she is changed and she wants me to help her reconnect with you. I told her if you didn't want to, then there was nothing I could do to change your mind." Both knew it was true. Brooklyn could persuade Jon of a lot of things, but she knew she would never try or want to help change his relationship with his mother unless he wanted to.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry she talked to you." He got up and started pacing again. Brooklyn sighed and rubbed her temples. Jon's phone ring and he took it from his bag before answering.

"Hello? Oh hey Sami. No I just got down. No-, you know what, yea I could use a drink. I'll drop Brooklyn off, we can get one at the hotel." He hung up and Brooklyn looked at him.

"What did Sami want?"

"Asking if I was sure I didn't want to go out. Are you gonna be okay?"

"You said you'll be downstairs right?" He nodded.

"Then I'll be fine. You deserve a drink though." He nodded and pulled her up to his chest.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too." They shared a kiss before changing and heading to the hotel. Jon walked them to the room and put their bags away as Brooklyn pulled out her pajamas.

"If you need something, call me okay." She nodded and he kissed her passionately before he left.

Brooklyn showered and lotioned her stomach before putting her pajamas on and getting into bed. She was exhausted. She started watching Law and Order: SVU. She wasn't even through the first episode before she passed out.

A few hours later, she was woken up by a loud bang. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and walked out to the living room to see a clearly drunk Jon walking in.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"Hi" he slurred.

"You guys have fun?"

"I'm sorry" he said, making her confused.

"Sorry for what?"

"For what she makes me like" he slurred.

"Jon I unders-."

"No you don't" he said, suddenly yelling.

"You don't understand. You had a family Brooklyn. T-they loved you and you guys were happy and you had one another. You don't understand anything" he said. Brooklyn was a little taken back.

"You know she never did anything with me" he said, suddenly calmer then before. Ah the effects of alcohol. Brooklyn moved closer to him as Jon just looked off into space.

"She never went to anything at my school. Never told me how proud she was of me for getting first place in the Olympics we had in fifth grade. She never cared. She would tell me that I'd probably end up like my father when I grew up. That I'd be a deadbeat to my wife and kids." Brooklyn felt the tears starting to form, hating his mother more than anything. This was the first time Jon really went into detail about his childhood.

"Jon that's not true" she said rubbing his arm, thankful he didn't move away.

"You are going to be a great dad to these babies and a great husband. Its her loss that she is no longer a part of your life. Its her loss she can't see the strong, tough, successful man you have grown up to be." Jon looked at her and she saw a tear fall from his eye.

"You're just saying that" he slurred.

"No Jon, I'm not. She will have to live with what she did for the rest of her life. Live with the fact she was a terrible mother to you. Live with that she is what has caused the strained relationship." Jon just nodded, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Come on, you need to lay down." She grabbed his hand and led him to their room. She helped him change and lay him down before getting in next to him. He moved down the bed and hugged her hips, laying his head right next to her stomach while she ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll never be like him or her" he said to her stomach. Brooklyn nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"I know baby."

"Do you promise to never leave me Brooklyn." Brooklyn smiled and felt a lone tear slip from her eye.

"I promise Jon. I will never leave you." He nodded and closed his eyes, pressing his face to her stomach.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four:**

Brooklyn quietly walked back to her and Jon's room, their breakfast in her hands. It was almost ten and as much as Brooklyn wanted Jon to sleep, he needed to get up and eat since they had to leave by noon to make it to Cleveland by three. She quietly walked back into their room, smiling when she saw holding her pillow to him. Quietly setting the tray down, she walked over and shook him gently.

"Jon, you gotta get up" she said, kissing his head. He just groaned and fell back asleep. Shaking her head, a smile on her face, she lent down and whispered in his ear.

"Jon wake up, I'm horny." Like she said magic words, Jon's eyes opened wide. He looked at her to see her giggling softly.

"That's mean darlin" he mumbled, his voice still raspy from sleep, just the way Brooklyn loved it.

"I'm sorry but you have to get up. Its almost ten and we need to leave by noon. I got breakfast." She kissed his cheek before standing up and grabbing the tray. Jon sat up as she got back on the bed, handing him his plate.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"For what?"

"For last night."

"Don't be Jon. You had ever right to say what you said." She meant it. Jon was right last night. She had no idea how his life was when he was younger. They both grew up totally different so she had no way of knowing what he went through as a kid.

"No I didn't. You didn't deserve it."

"Jon" she started, turning and cupping his face in her hands.

"Its fine, honest. In fact I agreed with you. I don't understand what happened when you were a kid so I shouldn't tell you I understand when I don't. I know when you're ready, you'll tell me everything about it." She kissed him softly before going back to her breakfast.

"How" he said, staring at her. She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"How what?"

"How did I ever get someone like you."

"You ran into me in the hallway." He chuckled and she smiled.

"I think you ran into me."

"Probably since I look at my feet when I walk." Jon laughed again as they continued eating their food. When they were done, Jon took their plates and set them on the ground before pulling her to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Don't even think about apologizing again" she said as he opened his mouth before shutting it. She smiled and kissed him. Jon pulled her as close as possible. When they broke apart, he lent down and kissed her stomach.

"I love you guys" she heard him say. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"They love you too. And so do I." Jon smiled and kissed her stomach again before sitting up straight.

"How long until we need to leave?" Brooklyn looked at the alarm on the nightstand.

"About an hour and a half why?" He answered her question by taking her hand and letting it brush against his morning wood.

"Oh" she was all she said, making him smirk.

"I've had a rough past two days and I could really use my queen at the moment." Brooklyn looked at him funny.

"Queen?"

"Well yea. If we do have one or two girls, she or they will be my princess then." Brooklyn smiled.

"I guess that makes you my king then. And who am I do deny a king?" Jon smirked and pulled her so she was sitting between his legs with her legs wrapped around his waist. He lifted her chin so they were looking eye to eye before he lent down and captured her lips. Jon's tongue swiped at her bottom lip. Usually she would tease but she didn't this time, letting him in without a problem. As their tongues played, Jon ran his hands up her sides, bunching up the material of her tank top and pulling it over her head.

Brooklyn moaned in Jon's mouth when his calloused hands trailed up her stomach to cup her breasts.

"Can we try something new" he asked when they broke apart. She nodded, wondering what he had in mind. Jon smirked and took her shorts and panties off before slipping his boxers off.

"Alright darlin, I want you to crawl on top of me but I want that beautiful ass in my face okay." Brooklyn nodded as he layed down. Brooklyn crawled on top of him. She had never done this before but she wasn't stupid. She knew what this was and what they were gonna do.

"Beautiful" she heard him say in a slight growl. She yelped when he grabbed her ass, making her jolt forward.

"Do you know what to do darlin?" She nodded. Jon leaned up and flicked his tongue against her wet heat as she lowered and took his member in her mouth. Both moaned loudly as they continued with each other.

"Fuck Jon" she said when she let him go, replacing her mouth with her hand. Brooklyn pumped him harder as he fucked her with his tongue.

"Fuck" she whispered as she felt her self cumming. Jon growled when he felt his release coming, growling again when Brooklyn took him back in his mouth.

Brooklyn's hips bucked widly as she came in Jon's mouth, his doing the same. They rode through their orgasms before letting each other go.

"Holy shit" Jon said as Brooklyn crawled to the side of him. She closed her eyes, only to be pulled up right.

"Sorry darlin but we gotta get ready to go." Brooklyn scowled as he smirked. She slapped his chest before going into the bathroom, a laughing Jon following her.

/*/

A month later Jon and Brooklyn were finally ready to move into their new house. They closed on the house after getting off the two week tour then had to hold off moving in until after they got back from the west coast tour.

"Are you ready darlin" he asked as they drove to their house. The moving van they rented trailed behind them along with her parents, Joe, and Colby. Brooklyn smiled and nodded, happy to start this new chapter with him.

"Yea. But I'm even more excited about tomorrow." Tomorrow, they were heading to the new OBGYN to see what the babies are.

"I told you, they're twin boys." Brooklyn shook her head.

"I'm gonna love seeing your face when your wrong."

"Alright, how about a little bet. If I'm right, then I want five anything I want's."

"Okay but when I'm right, I want foot and back massages for a month."

"Deal." They shook hands making Brooklyn giggle. After about ten minutes, they pulled up to their new house. Brooklyn smiled as they got out.

Colby whistled as he, Joe, and her parents joined them.

"This is nice."

"We know" Jon said, wrapping an arm around his fiancee.

"Okay let's start moving stuff" she said as one of the hired movers unlocked the back of the truck.

"You're not moving anything" Jon informed her, making her raise her eyebrows.

"And why not?"

"Because you're pregnant. That's why I hired the movers."

"I'm pregnant, not helpless." Paul couldn't help but laugh at his daughter. She definitely had the McMahon attitude.

"B, we can do all the bedding and stuff" her mother offered, knowing Brooklyn wasn't happy being told she wasn't moving anything.

"Fine" she mumbled.

"What are you, five" Colby said. Brooklyn growled and lunged for him, laughing when he jumped behind Joe.

"So much for being the face of the company." Colby rolled their eyes as they started moving everything, Brooklyn just telling them where to put it all. It took about four hours before the house was finally set up. All the men walked downstairs and saw Stephanie sitting in the chair while Brooklyn was fast asleep on the couch.

"How come we moved everything and she's the one asleep?"

"You try being pregnant Colby. Its not all sunshine and rainbows" Stephanie said as she stood up.

"She's been out for about half an hour." Jon nodded.

"Do you guys want to stay, I can get food. Its the least I can do for you guys helping."

"No, this your guys first day in your new house. We'll come over tomorrow though, the girls have been begging to come up." He nodded and shook Paul's hand before Stephanie hugged him.

"Need help with anything else" Joe asked. Jon looked around and shook his head.

"No the rest of the stuff we can unpack. Thanks for helping us." He bro hugged them both.

"Anytime, just call us over when you get ready to have a pool part." Jon laughed and nodded before they left. Closing the door behind them, he turned around and smiled. He had a new home with the love of his life.

"Jon" he heard her call. He walked back to the living room, smiling when he saw her sitting up.

"Hey babe."

"How long was I out?"

"Your mom said half an hour." Brooklyn nodded.

"Where is everyone" she said, yawning. Jon laughed and sat down next to her.

"They just left. Your mom and dad said they would be back tomorrow with the girls. Are you hungry, I can go get some food."

"Lets go to the store. Then when we come home I can cook." Jon nodded and helped her up before they left. They drove into town and went to the local store.

"Hey, didn't you yell at me for getting those one day?" Brooklyn giggled as she threw Fruit Gushers into the cart.

"Yea but I'm pregnant and craving them, what was your excuse?"

"I like sugar." She giggled again as they continued walking around. When Brooklyn was sure they had every thing, she turned to Jon, only to find he wasn't behind her. Furrowing her eyebrows, she retraced her steps and found him in the baby section.

"Jon?" He turned and smiled at her as she approached.

"What are you doing over here?"

"Looking at some cribs. I thought since we're moved now, we can start looking for them." Brooklyn smiled.

"Did you have any in mind?"

"Maybe white and whatever they are, we can paint the room to match." She smiled again. He had put a lot of thought into it.

"I like it." He smiled and they continued looking until they found one they liked, ordering two and the matching changing table that came with it. Lucky for her, Brooklyn was able to pay for them when Jon went to the bathroom.

"Thank you" she said, shaking hands with the sales attendent as Jon came back.

"Where is he going, don't we have to pay?"

"No because I already did." He looked at her surprised as they started to the checkout line.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not letting all this fall on you. We can split everything."

"Your lucky your cute." She giggled as they started placing the items on the belt. Jon payed before leading them back out to the car. When they got home, Jon grabbed all the bags and took them in in one trip.

"Well aren't we strong" she teased before pulling some stuff out to out away.

"The strongest darlin" he said, flexing, making her giggle. After all the dishes were put away, Jon went down to look at the small gym that came with the house as Brooklyn started dinner. She was going all out tonight. She was making Jon's favorite, the chicken roulade she made for them in Vancouver. along with a chocolate fudge cake with cherries for dessert. She wanted their first meal to be special.

Dinner didn't take long, she was just finishing the cake when she heard Jon come back upstairs.

"Is dinner ready, I'm starving." She laughed and turned around to see him shirtless and sweaty.

"Have a good workout" she asked, dishing the food up. He nodded as he took the two plates from her and placed them down on the table.

"Yea until I started thinking about how sturdy the workout bench was and how much I'd like to have my way with you on it. Lets just say it went from a workout session to a jack off session." Brooklyn's eyes widened as she blushed furiously.

"Remind me not to use anything down there" she said, making him chuckle.

"Aw no worries darlin, I cleaned up." She giggled as they sat down at the table.

"Its quiet" he said after a few minutes. He was right, it was. When they were in Vegas, you could hear everything since he wasn't far away from the strip but not here.

"Well in four months it won't be. There will be two little babies here who will need our attention."

"Four months" he said with a smile. Jon couldn't remember the last time he had been so excited about something besides when he asked Brooklyn to marry him and she said yes.

"I invited mom, dad, grandma, and grandpa to come with us tomorrow to the appointment, I hope you don't mind."

"Nope because I invited Joe and Colby since they don't leave until tomorrow." Brooklyn smiled at him. They finished dinner and dessert before Brooklyn took their plates and walked over to the sink to wash them.

"You're a good little housewife aren't you" he whispered in her ear as he slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His breath tickled her ear, making her giggle softly. He kissed her temple before making his way down to her neck, the mere scent of her driving him crazy.

"Well I made dinner and dessert so I would say I am." Her response made him laugh as he continued pressing wet kisses to her skin.

"I need to do the dishes" she said when he moved her tank top strap down to get more skin.

"I have a better idea." He turned her around and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to their new room.

/*/

"Come on!" Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she finished her make up.

"I'm coming, hold on."

"Brook, you've been in there for thirty minutes, you're all ready beautiful, now lets go so we can see the babies." Brooklyn smiled and washed her hands and fixed her shirt. She was wearing black leggings, tan knee high riding boots, and a loose white long sleeved, off the shoulder shirt. She sprayed her curled hair before heading to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she said.

"What took so long?"

"My hair took longer then I thought. I need to get it cut."

"Why I like it long." She gave him a smile as she picked up her phone and purse.

"I do too, but its a little to long." Jon just rolled his eyes before grabbing her hand and leading them downstairs and to the car.

"I like it long, its good for pulling." Brooklyn's eyes widened as Jon laughed. She whacked him in his chest before placing her hands on her stomach. Today was the day they were finally going to find out what the twins were.

"Remember the deal" she asked when they pulled up to the new doctors.

"Yup. Can't wait to do it anytime any where." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as they got out. Walking inside, she smiled seeing her family plus Joe and Colby.

"About time." Both rolled their eyes as Brooklyn checked in and was given paperwork to fill out. Since every seat, was taken, she chose to sit on Jon's lap.

"Really" her father asked.

"What its not like I'm giving him a lap dance. Do you want your five month pregnant daughter sitting on the ground?"

"You know, I hope they are twin girls so they're just like you, then you'll know what you're actually like." Everyone laughed while Jon lent up and whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't mind that dance."

"Maybe if you're good" she whispered back, making him smirk. When she finished the paperwork, she handed it to the woman before going back to Jon.

"Okay everyone, last chance to place bets. Grandpa?"

"I think boys." Jon smirked.

"Grandma?"

"Boys." Jon's smirk grew.

"Mom, dad?"

"Girls" they said, smirking, making Brooklyn roll her eyes.

"Joe?"

"Boys." Jon and him fist bumped.

"Colby?" Colby thought about it for a minute.

"Boy and girl."

"What do you guys think?"

"Jon thinks boys and I think girls."

"I mean as much fun as boys would be, I don't think the world could handle three Good men." Brooklyn giggled as Jon just rolled his eyes.

"Brooklyn Levesque?" The nurse looked wide eyed as everyone stood up. They were shown to the exam room as the nurse took Brooklyn's height and weight. She had gone up twenty pounds in the last five months making her go to 150, which wasn't terrible.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." Brooklyn smiled as Jon helped her up on the table and sat next to her.

"You look like a medium sized planet." Brooklyn scowled as Paul hit Colby. He looked wide eyed, not expecting Paul to do anything.

"That's my daughter you're talking about." Colby stuttered, making them laugh. A knock sounded on the door before it opened revealing a middle aged man.

"Brooklyn?"

"That's me." The man smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Dr. Cramer. Are you the father" he said, looking at Jon. Jon nodded and shook the man's hand.

"Jon, nice to meet you."

"I see we have a full house today." Brooklyn laughed and nodded.

"This is mine and Jon's family." They all waved.

"Its nice to meet you all. So twins huh." She laughed as she layed down and Jon helped her roll her shirt up.

"Yup and we're hoping we can know what they are."

"I think that will be no problem. This might be a little cold." He squirted the gel before placing the wand on her stomach and moving it around. The babies heartbeats filled the room, making everyone smile.

"Ah there they are. Both are looking good. They're measuring about one pound which is right on track."

"Can you tell us what they are" Jon asked, eyes not moving off his babies.

"Yes I can. Lets see, baby A appears to be a girl." Brooklyn smiled widely.

"What about the other one?"

"Baby B looks to be a boy."

"I knew it!" Paul slapped Colby again.

"Congratulations guys, you're having a boy and girl, and as most are, they will more than likely be fraternal twins." They nodded, neither being able to stop smiling. They were going to have a little girl and boy.

"Do you guys have any questions for me?" Brooklyn looked at Jon, who shook his head.

"Okay, here are the pictures" he said, printing the sonograms off and giving them to Brooklyn while Jon wiped her stomach off.

"I will see you guys next month." They smiled and thanked him. Brooklyn got off the table as her family hugged her and Joe and Colby hugged Joe.

"I'm really good at telling these things." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as Joe and Colby hugged her. They said their goodbyes and booked her next appointment before leaving.

"Can you believe it Jon. A boy and a girl." Jon smiled and rubbed his thumb over her hand.

"A mini me and a mini you. God help the world." Brooklyn giggled and rubbed her stomach where their son and daughter were growing.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five:**

"God dammit!" Brooklyn looked up from her spot on their bed. Placing the baby book down, she got up and walked, or in her opinion waddled, down the hall and to the room they had designated as the twins nursery.

"What happened" she asked, pushing the door open to see Jon sucking on his finger.

"I pinched my finger between to the pieces." Brooklyn giggled softly before walking over to him. The cribs had come in over three weeks ago but since they had gone to Toronto for Raw and Smackdown, they hadn't had time to put them up.

"Let me see" she said, pulling his hand away from his mouth. She could see the little impression the nail head had made on his thumb.

"You'll live" she said, kissing it. Jon chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is that how you'll handle when one of the babies is hurt."

"No because their my babies. You are my fiancee and a twenty eight almost twenty nine year old man who pinched his finger putting a crib up."

"Aren't I your baby too." He stuck his bottom lip out, making her giggle.

"You're my big baby." He smirked and lent down to kiss her.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Sit there and look pretty."

"I already do that" she said, flipping her hair over one shoulder dramatically. Jon laughed and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yea you do." She giggled and kissed his cheek before heading back to their room. She had just made it in the door when she heard Jon curse again and her cellphone ring.

"Hello" she said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sunshine!" Brooklyn smiled.

"Hey uncle Scott. What's up?"

"Just thought I'd call and check in. How are the babies?"

"They're good. We're having a boy and a girl."

"That's awesome sunshine. And how is Jon?"

"He's good. He's setting up the babies room now." When she said that, she heard a crash followed by more cursing, making her giggle quietly.

"That's always the best part. So listen, I'm kind of seeing someone and I know you guys are going to London and so are we so I was thinking we could meet up. Do a double date." Brooklyn smiled.

"I'd love too. Let me just run it by Jon."

"Okay, just let me know. And tell Jon if he needs help, tell him there are some great tutorials on Youtube." Brooklyn giggled.

"Will do. Bye uncle Scott." She hung up her phone and placed it back on its charger before heading back to the babies room.

"You okay in here cowboy" she asked. Jon rolled his eyes as he picked up a piece of the frame.

"I'm fine, my hands are sweaty and I keep dropping pieces."

"How do you survive the gym?" He rolled his eyes again.

"Uncle Scott called. He wants to know if we want to meet him and his new girlfriend when we're in London."

"Who's he seeing?" Brooklyn shrugged.

"I don't know he didn't say. You care if we go?" He shook his head as we screwed in a piece of the crib.

"Nope. Can you come hold this piece for me?"

"I thought I was suppose to just sit here and look pretty." He scowled at her.

"Please." She smiled and walked over to hold the piece up while he finished screwing it in.

"Alright. One down, one to go."

"Speaking of dates" she said as he started pulling the other crib parts out.

"I was hoping we could go out tonight." Jon looked up at her.

"What did you have in mind?"

"There's a pool hall here that I used to go to as a teenager." Jon stood to his full height.

"Your not gonna try and hustle me right?" Brooklyn laughed and shook her head.

"Jon, I'm almost six months pregnant. With this stomach, I don't think I'm going to be able to bend much. I think you're safe."

"You're still beautiful" he said, standing in front of her and grabbing her hands, pressing kisses to her knuckles.

"And you're still a charmer. So can we go?" He nodded.

"Who am I to deny my queen some fun. Why don't you go rest before we go and I'll finish this."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." He cupped her face and pulled her up for their lips to meet.

"I thought you wanted me to go rest" she said before being kissed again.

"I do but I can never stop kissing you." She smiled and kissed him again before pulling away.

"Get to work Handy Manny. I'll be napping."

"Who" he asked, making her giggle as she walked back to their room. She fell asleep for about three hours before she felt herself being shaken awake.

"What" she mumbled.

"If you wanna go out darlin, you gotta get dressed. I don't want anyone to see you in these shorts except me." She rolled her eyes as he helped her sit up.

"You're so possessive." Jon smirked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I know. Did you have a good nap?"

"Yea except I had a dream we made Brad godfather and the kids grew up to act just like him."

"So you had a nightmare." She nodded making him laugh.

"Don't worry babe. Bradley won't be any influence to our kids. With any luck, they'll both turn out like you."

"Why just me. You're pretty amazing too" she said, cupping his face with one hand. He kissed her palm before helping her out of bed. They showered together before getting out and changing. Brooklyn choose light skinny jeans, a gray long sleeved shirt, her black leather jacket, and her thigh high leather high heeled boots.

"Ready babe?"

"Yea" she said, slipping on her engagement ring and walking out to him. He whistled while she mockingly turned around.

"How do I look?"

"Hot. Look at that ass" he went to grab it but she turned, giggling.

"Not now. Maybe after our date."

"Tease" he muttered as they left. Brooklyn was actually able to drive them since Jon didn't know where he was going.

"I'm gonna have to change my license won't I."

"I think so. After, I can drive you around so you'll get familiar with everything."

"Fun" he said sarcastically, making her giggle. Brooklyn pulled up to the pool hall, parking before they both got out.

"Oh good, its slow" she said when they got in. Jon got change for their game before they went to a close by table and pool table.

"I want to break" she said, grabbing her pool stick.

"I get to watch you bend over a table. Okay." She blushed and rolled her eyes as he set all the balls up. Brooklyn lined up her shot, pulling the stick back before shooting it forward, successfully sinking two of the striped balls.

Jon stared at her ass the entire time she shot. They would definitely be investing for a table for the house. He was sure they would have lots of fun on it.

"Jon!" He shook his head as he came back, seeing Brooklyn in front of him.

"What?"

"Your turn. What were you thinking about" she asked as he lined up his shot.

"Looking for a pool table at home. A big, sturdy, pool table." Brooklyn blushed as he sunk three of his balls before it was her turn. By the end, Jon ended up winning. They played three more round, Jon winning three and Brooklyn winning two.

"Who told who not to hustle." Jon laughed as they grabbed some food to go and left.

"I didn't hustle. I'm just better at pool."

"Okay" she said sarcastically.

/*/

"Oh my god, everyone shut the fuck up!" The whole plane looked over at Brooklyn who was rubbing her head while Jon sat next to her, trying not to laugh while he rubbed her back. They were on the plane to London and Brooklyn was trying to sleep but it was hard when you had a whole locker room of superstars, yelling.

Nick stood up in front of Jon and Brooklyn.

"What is everyone looking at. She asked you to shut up. You try being pregnant with twins and sleeping on a plane full of assholes. Yea I'm talking about you Xavier." Xavier scowled while everyone laughed. Brooklyn groaned and buried herself as far as she could into Jon.

"Just close your eyes darlin" he said, rubbing her back.

"Why are you so tired Brook" Nick asked, turning around to face them. Brooklyn felt her face heat up and could practically feel Jon's smirk as he trailed his hand up and down her back. Since they were going to be on the plane for so long, Jon made sure they got their fix in before heading to the airport. Three times.

"I didn't sleep good last night" she said, lying. Jon's smirk grew as he kissed her head.

"I know what that's code for" Brad said, popping his head up above the seats like a gopher popping up out of its hole.

"Shut up Brad" Jon and Brooklyn said at the same time. He threw his hands up before sitting down.

"If you can't sleep, we could always go have more fun in the bathroom" he whispered in her ear as the planes lights lowered so people could sleep.

"Nice try cowboy." Jon chuckled and held her close to him as they started playing a movie. Brooklyn threw her New York Giants blanket over them so they were warm. Jon layed his hand on her thigh, rubbing in soothingly. It wasn't long until they were both fast asleep, cuddled together.

Hours flew by before they finally landed in London. Brooklyn felt much better then before, something Jon and her friends were thankful for because a sleepy Brooklyn, was a cranky Brooklyn and as much as Jon loved her, he didn't want to see that.

"Can we go get some food?"

"Yea aren't we gonna go meet your uncle?"

"Tonight. He said he'd meet us at the arena and we could all go together." Jon nodded as he hailed a cab and loaded their bags before getting in. While they were driving, Brooklyn felt a small flutter in her stomach.

'What the hell' she thought. A few seconds later, she felt it again, this time twice. She gasped and smiled when it dawned on her what it was.

"What, what's wrong" Jon said, looking over at her while she held her stomach. Brooklyn took his hand and placed it where her's were.

"Babe what are doing?"

"Just wait?" They sat there and soon Brooklyn felt the flutter while Jon felt the kick.

"Holy shit. Did they just kick?" Brooklyn smiled and nodded. They felt it again.

"Wow" Jon said, not taking his eyes or hand off her stomach. Brooklyn smiled and kissed his cheek, smiling when he kissed her fully on the lips. When they got to the hotel, they dropped their bags off before walking to a nearby restaurant.

"I can't believe they kicked" she said when they sat down.

"Me either. That's is the coolest thing I have ever felt." Brooklyn smiled.

"Can we go to the London eye tomorrow?"

"Aren't you going shopping with Nikki?"

"Yea. I meant after your signing. I could meet you there."

"Sure, but I have a request."

"What?"

"I want that lap dance tonight that we talked about at the babies appointment." Brooklyn blushed.

"I'm surprised you remembered that."

"I remember everything" he said, tapping his head.

"What do you want to do for your birthday" she asked, changing the subject. His birthday was coming up in almost a month.

"Nothing." Brooklyn gave him a look when the waitress came back with their food. She thanked her before she walked away.

"Come on, we have to do something. What about a small party." Jon shook his head.

"No. I just want to spend it with you." Brooklyn nodded.

"Okay, but if you do want to do something, we can." Jon smiled. He never really had anybody make much of his birthday.

"I'll keep that in mind." Brooklyn smiled as they continued eating. When they were done, they headed to the arena.

When they got to the locker room, they placed their bags down and Jon shut the door.

"You look very sexy today" he said when he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. She smiled as he kissed her temple. She was wearing a royal blue skater maternity dress and black ankle boots.

"Thank you." He hummed and kissed down her face to her neck.

"We did it three times yesterday, aren't you tired?" Jon chuckled and shook his head.

"I told you. I can never get enough of you." He pulled them over to sit on the couch, pulling Brooklyn into his lap and kissing her softly. She moaned and cupped his face in her hands, deepening the kiss. Jon's tongue swiped at her bottom lips, nipping it, asking for entrance.

Brooklyn opened her mouth, letting their tongues play. Jon moved his hand down her thigh,frowning when Brooklyn stopped him.

"Y-you have to get ready for the show-" she said, grabbing his hand.

"Not for another hour" he said, kissing her passionately.

"We did it three times yesterday and have only slept for about six hours, how do you still have any energy?" Jon laughed and interlocked their fingers.

"Because its you." He placed one more lingering kiss on her lips, smirking when she pulled him back for another one. Neither could get enough of each other. Ignoring what Brooklyn said, they sat on the couch making out for an hour. Finally when they pulled away, both their lips were swollen and both were breathing hard.

"I think you should get ready now." Jon smirked and ran his thumb over her swollen lips. Pecking them one last time, she stood up so he could stand up. He slapped her ass gently before grabbing his clothes and heading into the bathroom.

Brooklyn layed down on the couch, scrolling through her phone. She smiled when she saw a picture of Nick and CJ.

'They're so cute' she thought, liking the picture. She scrolled through until she excited the app and closed her phone. She got up and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Jon?"

"Yea?"

"I'm gonna head down to catering and get some tea." The door opened and a dressed Jon came out.

"I'll walk you" he said, putting his clothes away and grabbing her hand before they left.

"You know I'm not five. I can walk to catering by myself." Jon rolled his eyes as they continued walking the halls.

"Maybe I don't want both the babies to be like you. I don't think the world could handle the sass." Brooklyn giggled as they walked into catering, both freezing in their spots, eyes wide.

"Oh my"

"God" Jon finished for her. Both not believing what they were seeing. Jon's anger starting to rise.

"Hey Sunshine" Scott called, seeing his niece, getting up and walking over to her. Jon not severing his glare at the woman at the table.

"H-hey uncle Scott" she said, hugging him.

"Come on. I want you to meet my girlfriend. Kim, come here!" The woman stood up, eyes widening at who she saw as she walked over.

"Jon, Brooklyn, I want you to meet my girlfriend Kim McCann. Kim, this is my niece-."

"Brooklyn and her fiancee Jon." Jon's grip tightened on Brooklyn's hand.

"Its nice to see you guys again." Neither said anything, just kept looking.

"How do you know them" Scott asked, wrapping an arm around her waist, making Brooklyn want to throw up as well as Jon.

Kim let out a little laugh, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Jon's my son."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six:**

Scott was a little taken back before smiling.

"Wow. It is a small world." Kim smiled up at him while Jon continued squeezing Brooklyn's hand.

"A little to tight babe" she whispered to him, making him release it a little.

"Its nice to see you guys again. Brooklyn you're bigger than before, how far are you now?" Jon jumped in before she could even open her mouth.

"I thought I told you to leave us alone." Scott looked at Jon wide eyed, making Brooklyn raise an eyebrow. Obviously his mother said nothing about their strained relationship.

"How dare you show up to where we work. I should have known stalking us online wouldn't be good enough. Not for someone like you" he spat. Scott scowled and stepped forward a little.

"Whoa Jon, relax. She's here with me. That's not going to be a problem is it."

"Yes in fact it is. What? Decided to hitch yourself to him so he'll give you money instead of me this time?" Brooklyn could see superstars stopping around them.

"Watch yourself Jon. That's my girlfriend you're talking about." Jon laughed darkly.

"Jon, I'm changed. I'm clean now and I'm in love. I just want to show you I deserve to be in your's and the baby's lives."

"No" he yelled, making Brooklyn jump.

"I told you already, no. You will have nothing to do with me, Brooklyn, or the babies."

"Jon relax" Brooklyn said, laying a hand on his chest.

"Stay the hell away from us" he said, turning and walking off to find a place to cool down.

"Brooklyn please-."

"No. He told you how he feels. You knew he'd be here and so would I. I would even bet when my uncle told you he knew me, you didn't tell him a thing about our last run in did you." She didn't answer her, making Scott raise an eyebrow.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?"

"Ask her. I need to go find Jon. Please, keep her away from us" she said, walking away. She looked all over for Jon, finding nothing.

"Colby!" The two toned hair man turned and around.

"What's up Brook?"

"Have you seen Jon?"

"Yea he stormed out to the parking lot. What happened? He seemed pretty pissed."

"His mother is dating my uncle." He looked wide eyed.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Yea and it didn't go over well. Do you know where exactly in the parking lot?"

"No I just saw him head out the doors." Brooklyn nodded and walked further backstage before heading out the double doors the led you outside. She looked all over before she saw him sitting on top of a equipment case. Walking over, she gently set her hand on his arm as he looked down at his lap.

"Jon. Are you okay?"

"What do you think" came his flat response. She nodded and rubbed his arm before carefully getting up beside him.

"I didn't know it was her. If I did, I would have said no in an instant." He nodded before picking his head up and looking out at the cars and buses.

"Should have known she'd do anything to get back and ruin my life. What did Scott say?"

"Well before I left, I kind of told her off. I'm guessing she didn't really tell him about you two or that she was your mother at all."

"Sounds like her. I'm sorry I yelled."

"Don't be. I would have if I was in your shoes too. I told uncle Scott to keep her away from us though." Jon scoffed.

"Like that'll stop her. She's like ring rat that doesn't take no for an answer."

"Speaking from experience cowboy" she teased, trying to get him to laugh. He turned and looked at her before laying his head on her shoulder while she stroked his thigh.

"I guess we're not going to dinner tonight."

"Not unless your uncle gets a new girlfriend in the next three hours." Brooklyn giggled softly as he lifted his head of her shoulder.

"I'll make it up to you." She smiled and kissed him gently.

"Can we go inside now? I'm a little cold." Jon nodded, slipping his gray leather jacket off and slipping it on her shoulder's before hopping down and lifting her down.

They walked back to the locker room. Brooklyn could tell he was still angry and stressed so she pushed him down on the couch and sat down in his lap.

"After your match, why don't we get out of here and go to the hotel. Jon looked at her, a small smirk appearing.

"Sounds fine by me." She smiled and kissed him softly before laying her head down on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a while before it was time for his match.

"Please stay in here."

"I will. Good luck." She gave him a kiss and his leather jacket before he left. She shut the door behind him and sat down on the couch, turning the tv on so she could watch. His music had just gone off when there was a knock on the door.

Sighing, she got herself up and opened it.

"Oh hey uncle Scott."

"Hey sunshine. Jon here?"

"No he's out there" she said, pointing at the monitor. He nodded.

"I just came to apologize. I had no clue that was his mother."

"I figured. Are you still going to be with her?"

"Of course. Come on Brook, from what she told me, I can see she's changed. Maybe Jon should give her a chance." Brooklyn shook her head.

"No he shouldn't. Not after the childhood he had with her. And if she sent you here to try and get him to make up, then don't bother uncle Scott."

"No she didn't send me. Look, I am sorry that this happened. I promise to try and keep her as far away from you guys as possible but that's going to be kind of hard when we're on the same tour."

"Please uncle Scott, keep her away from us. Neither Jon nor I need the stress. Jon has made it clear he wants nothing to do with her and he doesn't want her around me or the babies. So please keep her away." Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll try my best. So I guess I better go get her."

"Why?"

"Because I left her near the gorilla. I'll see you later." He kissed her forehead before leaving. Brooklyn sighed and shut the door. She sat back down on the couch, grabbing Jon's sweatshirt and crumbling it up so she could use it as a pillow as she watched Jon's match. He was a little crazier than normal but she knew why. If Jon was having a bad day, you'd be able to tell when he wrestles. Her eyes started growing heavy half right at the end of the match.

She was half asleep when she heard the locker room door open and close. Looking up, she saw Jon come into view.

"Tired darlin?" She nodded as he crouched down in front of her.

"Do you wanna go back now or can I shower first?"

"Go shower. You're sweaty." He smirked, making her smile.

"I'll be right out." She nodded as he kissed her forehead before going to the bathroom. He showered quickly before he changed and walked back out to the locker room. He helped her up and they grabbed their bags before leaving.

"What time is your signing tomorrow?"

"Eleven. What time are you meeting Nikki?"

"Noon. Then I'll come meet you at your signing." He nodded as the taxi continued driving them. They got back to the hotel and made it to their room.

Brooklyn could still tell Jon was a little tense about what happened so she decided to do something to help him relax.

"Jon."

"Yea?"

"Can you take your shirt off and lay on the bed please." He looked at her and smirked.

"Why?" She smiled.

"Because your still tense and I want to help. Please." She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and he sighed. He took his shirt off and layed on the bed.

"On your stomach please" she said, stripping off her own clothes so she was in her bra and underwear. She grabbed a bottle of lotion from her bag while he turned over and waited. Brooklyn climbed on the bed and straddled his butt, putting some lotion in her hands before starting to rub his back.

Jon groaned as she hit all the right spots. He reached a hand around to rest on her leg as she continued her magic.

"Were a masseuse or something in college." Brooklyn giggled as she put more lotion on her hands.

"No but when I was younger, I would watch my dad get back massages and the guys use to let me help." He nodded but let out a loud groan as she worked at a big knot.

"If I wasn't going to marry you already." Brooklyn giggled as she continued her work. After a few more minutes she carefully got off of him and wiped her hands.

"Come here" he said, patting the bed. She threw the napkin away before getting on the bed with him, smiling when he maneuvered them to lay on the pillows.

/*/

"I'm not wearing this" Brooklyn said, giving Nikki the fancy little hat back.

"Why not? Don't you wanna dress the part? Immerse yourself in the culture? " Brooklyn gave her a look.

"Nikki we're going shopping, not meeting the Queen of England." She rolled her eyes and put the hat back in her bag.

"Fine, be that way. Where's Jon?"

"At a signing" she said, walking back to the bathroom to finish her make up.

"What happened yesterday? Brie said she heard him yelling in catering."

"His mother is back. She is dating my uncle."

"Shawn?"

"Ew no, he's married. Scott." Nikki nodded as Brooklyn turned the bathroom light off and walked out to the bedroom, pulling her black combat boots on.

"Oh. So what happened."

"Jon kind of flipped. He told her to leave us alone and she knew we'd be there. We were supposed to have dinner with them last night."

"That didn't happen did it?" She shook her head and fixed her black shirt. She was wearing a simple black shirt, dark blue jeans, black combat boots, and her black leather jacket.

"Nope. I'm surprised Jon didn't hit something yesterday."

"He really hates her that much." Brooklyn nodded and grabbed her phone and purse.

"Yea. Can we not talk about her. Just thinking about the whole thing gives me a headache." Nikki nodded as they left Brooklyn and Jon's room.

"Alright, then how have the babies been" she said changing the subject as the took the elevator down to the waiting cab. Brooklyn smiled.

"They're good. They started kicking yesterday." Nikki gasped and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yea. Here they're kicking right now." She took her hand and placed it on the spot where they kicked. Nikki smiled when she felt them but she also felt a little sad, knowing that she'd probably never have the experience herself.

"That's so cool. Does it feel weird?"

"A little. They just stared yesterday. It feels like a small flutter in your stomach."

"Aw my little god babies." Brooklyn smiled.

"Driver stop here please." Brooklyn looked confused as the car stopped and the driver helped them out. When she got out, she looked and saw they were in front of of a baby boutique.

"What are we doing here?"

"Shopping for my god babies. Come on." Nikki looped her arm with Brooklyn's before leading them inside." They were able to find a lot of cute things for the babies.

"Are you having a baby shower?" Brooklyn shrugged as she looked through more clothes.

"I don't know. I know they're having Jon do a lot before he leaves to help me with the babies so I wouldn't know when to do it."

"Well what if I planned something for you."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. Leave it all to me." Brooklyn smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Nikki." Nikki smiled before they left, going to a local clothes shop for adults.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how big are you" Nikki asked as she picked up a nice black dress. Brooklyn sighed. She wished she could still fit into clothes like that. But she couldn't. Not with this stomach.

"Um I'm not sure, we haven't really measured. I'm up to one fifty now when we went to the doctors."

"Really? You don't look that big."

"Its mostly my stomach. Since I'm having twins, I'm bigger then most woman at six months."

"You still look great." Brooklyn gave her a small smile.

"Thank you." Nikki smiled as she continued looking. Looking around, Brooklyn saw a dress hanging in the maternity section that she thought was beautiful. Walking over and picking it up, she checked the size, making sure it would fit her, before she walked to the dressing room and stripped her clothes before getting it on. She tried zipping it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey Nikki" she called.

"Yea?"

"Can you come zip this for me?"

"Sure." Brooklyn waited and when the door opened, she turned around as Nikki tugged on the zipper.

"Um Brook, I don't think this is gonna zip" she said, tugging on it. It would go half way before it stopped.

"That's impossible. This is my size. Are you sure its not stuck on the fabric or something." Nikki looked and shook her head.

"No, its not stuck or anything. Maybe its just marked wrong."

"Yea, maybe" she said softly. When Nikki left, she dropped the dress, looking at the tag. It was marked right. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror, she sighed and placed her hands on her stomach. She had grown again. Dropping her eyes, she put her clothes back on before walking back out.

"Hey Nikki, can we go? I'm not in the mood for shopping anymore." Nikki nodded.

"Of course." Brooklyn nodded and hung the dress back up while Nikki payed for her stuff. When she was done, Brooklyn wasted no time walking to the car. Getting to the signing venue, Brooklyn hugged Nikki goodbye before grabbing the baby clothes and getting out.

"Ms. Levesque" Roger, a security guard nodded.

"Hey Roger. Jon still signing?"

"Yes he is. He said when you got here to take you back to the waiting room. He also said to make sure that if you were carrying anything, to take it and carry it myself." Brooklyn laughed.

You don't have to do that Roger. Like I've told him many times, I'm pregnant not made of glass." Roger laughed and led her into the building and to the waiting room. He opened the door for her, Brooklyn thanking him as she passed into the room. She placed her bags down and sat down on one of the leather couches.

About thirty minutes later, the door opened and Jon walked in wearing his ring gear.

"Hey" he said, smiling at her. She smiled when he lent down and kissed her.

"Hey. How was the signing?" He shrugged as he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder's.

"It was good. People kept asking me why I had hand sanitizer with me."

"Why do you again?"

"Two reasons. One, I don't like being sick and if I do I don't want to give it to you because lets face it, I'd still kiss you." Brooklyn giggled.

"And what about the second one?"

"I know that that'd mean no sex until I was better." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"I'm kidding. How was shopping?" Brooklyn gave a small smile.

"Good. Nikki and I got some stuff for the babies. She wanted to get sailor suits but I told her no."

"Good. What did you get? Anything special" he asked, smirking.

"No. I didn't get anything." He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why not?" Brooklyn shrugged.

"Just couldn't find anything. And why buy lingerie when I know it'll just be ripped and I'll have to buy more." Jon held up his hand in surrender.

"I promise to try and stop ripping it." She smiled and layed her head on his shoulder.

"Jon?"

"Yea" he said, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Can we stop at the art store?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"I wanna get a fabric measuring tape so we can measure how big I am around."

"Why?"

"I just want to know." He looked down at her. He thought for a minute. First she didn't buy anything new, now she wants to measure how big she is. Jon sighed and held her close.

"You're not having those thoughts again are you?"

"What thoughts" she said, playing dumb as she looked down at his leg while she was tracing patterns with her fingers. Jon rolled his eyes and took her chin between his thumb and pointer finger, lifting her face to look at him.

"Brooklyn, do I look I was born yesterday? You know what I'm talking about and I want the truth. Now." Brooklyn sighed. She should have known he would catch on.

"I tried a dress on and it didn't fit, even though it was my size. Then I watched Nikki looking at all these different dresses and I just wished I could still wear what I used to." Jon could see the tears form in her eyes.

"You will wear clothes like that again darlin. I promise. You are still beautiful, no matter what."

"Really" she said, her voice trembling a little with the threat of tears spilling.

"Really. I want you to promise me, no more of these thoughts." Brooklyn nodded.

"I promise." He nodded and wiped her tears away before they could fall. He kissed her gently before standing up and offering her a hand. Brooklyn placed her small hand in hers and grabbed the bags before they left to go back to the hotel.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven:**

Jon woke up the next morning, Brooklyn fast asleep in his arms. He rubbed his eyes before looking down at her. He knew she was in a fragile state and he wished he could do something to help. Anyone could see Brooklyn was still beautiful despite being six months pregnant.

"Your mommy is crazy" he said, placing his hand on her stomach, smiling when he felt them kick.

"Active, just like me. Lets hope that's all you guys get from me." He smiled when they kicked again. His, their, son and daughter would be here in just three short months. Jon's blue eyes flickered up when he felt Brooklyn move. She moved closer to him before going right back to sleep. Jon sighed and pushed some hair out her face. Last night he tried to do anything and everything to relax her and get her spirits back up but nothing worked.

Brooklyn went through her entire suitcase, trying everything on just to make sure it still fit despite what Jon was telling her. He was scared she was going to get herself so worked up or stressed out, something would happen to the babies.

A knock sounded on the door, making Jon look out the door. Sighing, he gently got up and moved Brooklyn, making sure she was comfortable before going to the door, snagging sweatpants on the way. He slipped them on before opening it.

"Really? Put a shirt on." Jon laughed as Brooklyn's parents and sisters walked in.

"Hiya Jon" Vaughn said, making Jon smile.

"Hi Vaughn. What are you guys doing here?"

"We just came by to see if you and Brooklyn wanted to go get breakfast." Jon shrugged and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"I don't know. She didn't have the best night last night so I think she is kind of tired." Her parent's furrowed their eyebrows. Oh boy, here comes the questioning.

"Why? What happened?"

"I guess when she was shopping with Nikki yesterday, she tried a dress on that was supposed to be her size but it didn't fit. She was really upset about it. When we came back her, she tried every piece of clothing on and threw what didn't fit in a pile." He pointed to the pile of clothes just outside their door.

"Doesn't look like much" Stephanie said. Jon nodded.

"Well we know that but she still had a rough night."

"What if me and the girls took her out. Maybe to the spa, do you think that would help." Jon looked at her and nodded.

"I think that would help a lot. Paul, Colby and Joe are coming over to hang out if you want to stay. We were gonna play some poker." Paul nodded.

"I'm down to whip your guys asses." Jon laughed and they all looked to the bedroom when the door opened and Brooklyn walked out.

"Hey" Jon said, wrapping his arm around her when she got close.

"Hi sissy" all three girls chorused.

"Hi guys" she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"What are you guys doing here" she asked, turning her attention to her parents.

"Just stopped in. The girls and I are gonna do a spa day and we wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"I don't know. I'm not really in the mood to be in a robe or towel all day." Her parents shared a look with Jon without Brooklyn noticing.

"Come on darlin, it'll be fun. You get to relax and spend time with your mom and sisters." Brooklyn looked up at Jon.

"Please Brooklyn" Vaughn said, getting off the couch and wrapping her arms around her sisters legs. She looked down at her sister and sighed.

"What about dad?"

"I'm staying and playing poker with the boys. Go Brook you look like you could use some relaxation time." She sighed again and nodded.

"Okay. Just let me get dressed."

"Yea, the girls have to change too. We'll come get you in about twenty minutes." Brooklyn nodded and watched as her family left, leaving her alone with Jon.

"You okay baby" he said, wrapping his arms fully around her.

"Yea, just tired. I better go get ready, can you throw those clothes out please." She kissed his cheek before walking into their room. He picked them all up and hid them in the room before going back to their room.

"What are you gonna wear today?"

"Probably leggings because that's all that I feel comfortable in right now." Jon shook his head as she pulled out black leggings, a white over sized sweater, her red knitted scarf, and black bra and panties.

"Hey" he said, capturing her hand, and pulling her to stand in front of him. He placed his hands on her hips, kissing her stomach.

"You're still beautiful Brooklyn, just like I told you last night. Its mostly your stomach growing and that is because of the babies. Please stop with these thoughts."

"I'm trying buts its hard when half my clothes don't fit anymore."

"But they will fit again baby." Brooklyn just shook her head and walked into the bathroom to change. Jon sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Brooklyn changed and did her make up before walking back out to the bedroom.

"You look beautiful" Jon said as he was slipping a shirt on.

"Thank you" she said softly. When she turned around from putting her engagement ring on, she was surprised to be pulled into a passionate kiss that made her toes curl in her boots. He opened her mouth with his tongue, making sure every square inch of her mouth was touched.

He pulled away when there was a knock on their door.

"I love you" he said, leaning his forehead on hers.

"I love you too." The knock sounded again followed by her father's voice.

"If you're doing what I think you're doing, you're fired Jon." Brooklyn couldn't help but giggle as Jon grabbed her hand and led her out to the door.

/*/

"What color should I do Brook?" Brooklyn looked at the nail polishes. They were at the spa and about to get manicures and pedicures.

"Hm, what about the deep red."

"Okay. Will you do the same?" Brooklyn nodded and Stephanie smiled at her daughter's as they all sat in their chairs, Vaughn choosing to sit on Brooklyn's lap since she was a little small to reach the pedicure tub.

"How have you been honey?"

"Good I guess. A little stressed."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Well for one, my clothes aren't fitting good anymore. Two, Jon's mother is dating uncle Scott." Stephanie looked at her wide eyed. Scott had just introduced them to his girlfriend at the shows, not mentioning who she was.

"They don't have a good relationship right?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Right. She never told uncle Scott that she knew us. She's been basically stalking us online. When we ran into her in Cincinnati, she kept trying to get me to help her reconcile with Jon. She won't take no for an answer. I told uncle Scott he had to keep her away from us."

"Aw honey I'm sorry you have to deal with this." Brooklyn shrugged.

"I've done all I can do I guess." Stephanie shook her head. No, she was gonna do something. There was no way she was gonna let her six month pregnant daughter get stressed out over something like this.

"I'll see what I can do honey."

"No mom its-."

"No its not okay Brooklyn. Some would consider this harassment and you don't need the stress. I'm sure your father, and Jon would be with me on this one. I will see what we can do." Brooklyn nodded. She knew better then to argue with her mother.

"Mom" she said.

"Yea B?"

"How did you deal with gaining weight when you were pregnant?" Stephanie looked at her daughter.

"Well with you, I didn't gain a whole lot, maybe twenty pounds at the most. The other three I gained a little more."

"How did you deal with it?"

"I kept repeating to myself, it wasn't me gaining weight, it was the babies. If I wasn't gaining it, then they weren't and that would be bad."

"You sound like Jon" she said with a little laugh.

"Well he is right. B, you look fine. I promise." Brooklyn gave a small smile as one of the babies kicked.

"Sissy what is that" Vaughn said, feeling something hit her back. Brooklyn smiled.

"It was the babies kicking."

"They started" Stephanie said smiling. Brooklyn nodded and took her mom's free hand and placed it on her stomach. Stephanie smiled feeling her grand babies kick.

"Does it feel weird sissy?"

"No its feels funny. Like butterflies in your stomach."

"I can't believe your having twins. Seems like just yesterday you were running around grandma and grandpas house with your dolls, playing wrestling with them." Brooklyn smiled and squeezed her moms hand.

"What do you think dad and Jon are doing" Aurora asked her sister.

"Probably hustling each other or teaming up against Colby and Joe." The girls and her mom laughed.

/*/

"Shit!" Jon and Paul laughed as they took their winnings and split them.

"Another hand boys" Paul said, shuffling the cards.

"Yea. I have to win some money back" Colby said as Paul delt the cards.

"How is Brooklyn, Jon" Joe asked as they bet. Jon sighed.

"Okay I guess. We're going through a little bump right now."

"Why?"

"Because Brooklyn is like her mother" Paul inserted. Colby and Joe looked at Jon for clarification.

"Brooklyn is having some negative thoughts about herself. Threw half her clothes out here and told me to throw them away. Wouldn't sleep naked last night like we usually do."

"Okay, really" Paul said, glaring at Jon who's eyes widened when he realized what he said in front of the older man.

"Sorry" he said looking down at his cards. Joe and Colby chuckled.

"Gal went through the same phase."

"So did Stephanie."

"What did you guys do?"

"Well I made the mistake of telling Steph she only gained twenty pounds. A heel was thrown at my head. Lets just say I didn't make that mistake again." The three men laughed at their boss.

"What did you do for Gal?"

"I made her see what I saw. I made her see how beautiful she still was. I even do it now when she has some self doubts."

"I want to do something. I hate when she is like this."

"Well if she is anything like her mother, she needs a lot of reassurance that she still looks great. She just needs attention and pampering."

"He already pampers her" Colby said, laughing when Jon threw pretzels at him.

"I know but it just needs to be a little extra." Jon nodded as they continued playing their hands. About and hour later, Joe and Colby left leaving Paul and Jon to keep playing.

"Paul, can I ask you a question?"

"Depends on what it is." Jon chuckled and placed his bet.

"Is being a father hard?" Paul looked up at Jon, who kept his gaze on his cards. He could see a little nervousness on his face and he recognized it as the same look he had when Stephanie was pregnant with Brooklyn.

"It depends I guess, on what type of father you are. Why?"

"I um, I didn't have a great dad." Paul nodded not needing to hear anymore.

"And your afraid you'll end up like him?" Jon nodded, finally lifting his eyes up to meet Paul's.

"What if I can't protect them? What if I can't give them the love they deserve. What if I screw up and Brooklyn doesn't want to be with me and kicks me out?"

"Jon, there is no doubt in my mind that the love you give Brooklyn is going to be the exact same love, if not more for the twins. You're already protective over them. I see the pictures all the fans take. You keep Brooklyn right next to you, a protective arm around her waist. And as for Brooklyn hating you, I think pigs would fly and Brad would get a P.H.D before she hates you." Jon laughed and nodded.

"I guess Brooklyn's not the only one with some insecurities." Paul nodded as they showed their cards.

"Its to expected. I had the same thoughts when Brooklyn was born. I was just starting my career and was going to be on the road a lot. Jon, don't let whatever happened in your past, define you are now. You're going to be a great dad to those kids." Jon nodded and they looked at their cards.

"About damn time" Jon said, taking his winnings. Paul was about to ask about another hand when the hotel door opened and in walked Brooklyn.

"Hey babe" Jon said, getting up and hugging her before giving her a chaste kiss.

"Hi. How was poker?"

"I beat their asses" her dad said, standing up. Brooklyn giggled.

"I knew it. Mom and the girls are back at the room. She said to tell you to go back so they could sight see." Paul nodded and grabbed his winnings before hugging his daughter.

"I'll see you later kid." Brooklyn nodded as he kissed her head then shook Jon's hand.

"Jon it was a pleasure kicking your ass ans hustling Joe and Colby." Jon and Brooklyn laughed as her dad walked out and shut the door.

"How was the spa?"

"It was good. My mom and I talked about your mom. Seems when uncle Scott introduced them, he didn't tell them who she was. Mom said she was gonna look into what she can do to keep her away from us."

"Really?" Brooklyn nodded as he rubbed her back.

"Yea she said she didn't want her around if it meant stress for the both of us."

"I knew I liked your mom." Brooklyn giggled.

"I'm gonna go take a hot shower. My back hurts." Jon furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why? Didn't you get a massage at the spa?"

"No I told you, I didn't feel like being in nothing but a towel. Especially in front of strangers. Besides, there were only male masseuses and I know how possessive you are" she teased. Jon smirked and pulled her close.

"Only with you darlin. Go ahead and shower. I'll order lunch." Before she could answer, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Brooklyn moaned into his mouth, breaking away only for air.

"Go Brook, lunch will be here when you get out. What do you want?"

"Crispy chicken salad please with two ranch." He nodded and she kissed him again before going into their room and to the bathroom. Jon sighed and picked up the phone, calling down to room service.

When he was done, he looked to the bathroom, an idea coming to him. He knew Brooklyn would probably kill him but he needed to do something to get these thoughts out of her head.

Quietly sneaking into the bathroom, he smiled hearing Brooklyn singing softly. He quietly grabbed her towels and fresh clothes before leaving and shutting the door.

"Oh she's gonna kill me" he said to himself as he layed on the bed, waiting for her.

Brooklyn and her back were feeling much better after her half hour shower. Turning the water off, she reached a hand out for her towel, frowning when she felt nothing. Poking her head out, she saw all the towels were gone, plus her clothes.

"Jon" she yelled.

Jon couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face.

"Yes sweetheart?" Looking to the door, he saw it crack open and her head pop out.

"Where are the towels and my clothes?"

"Here with me. Since you're not in front of strangers now and its only me here, you can come out as you are."

Brooklyn shook her head.

"Nope. Not happening."

"Why not? You've always done it before." Brooklyn's eyes dropped a little. He was right. She would walk around his apartment in Vegas or when they were in their hotel, naked sometimes after her shower and only if the blinds were closed.

"B-because its cold and I'll get sick."

"Brooklyn the heat is on in here. Come out, lunch should be here soon." Brooklyn shook her head.

"Please give them back."

"No. Not until my fiancee starts seeing how beautiful she is and stops being so negative about herself." Brooklyn's lip started trembling a little and her eyes watered. Jon seeing this, stood up with a towel and her clothes before walking over to her.

"I'll give you these but you have to do something for me first."

"What" she asked softly. He motioned her to stand back so he could get in. Setting the towels and her clothes on the sink, he walked behind her and turned her so they were both looking in the floor length mirror.

"What do you see darlin?"

"A woman being held captive in here by her mean fiance." Jon chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Do you know what I see?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"I see the most beautiful woman in the world. I see this strong, twenty three year old, glowing because she is pregnant with twins. I see the love of my life and the mother of my kids. But I haven't seen her as of late. I've seen this negative, self conscious person that I don't like. You should never have this thoughts Brooklyn because they are never true. Please stop thinking this way baby." Brooklyn sniffled as tears fell from her eyes. Jon turned her around as she buried her face in his chest and cried.

"D-do you mean it" she asked, pulling away to look up at him.

"With all my heart. Brooklyn, I've never been great with my feelings but ever since we've been together, I have been more honest with them. I'm going to always tell you the truth. You are the love of my life and I hate seeing you this way."

"I know but I can't help it. I'm-" Jon pushed a finger against her lips.

"Still beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, I could go on and on but we'd be here for a while."

"What do I do?"

"You stop worrying. Baby, don't you think the doctors would worry if you were to big? And wouldn't you worry if you weren't big? That would mean the babies weren't growing right but they are." Brooklyn nodded as he wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry" she said but Jon shook his head at her.

"Don't be. Your body is going through a lot of changes babe."

"So is yours" she said, running her hand over his big, strong arms, and muscled stomach.

"Yea but you look way better."

"Even pregnant?" Jon nodded and lent down to kiss her softly.

"So do you promise no more of these thoughts? No more putting yourself down? Because I will spank you if necessary." Brooklyn giggled a little making Jon smile.

"I promise. I guess I'm gonna have to go shopping since I threw a lot of my clothes away." Jon shook his head, a smile on his face.

"No you don't. I didn't throw them away. They're under the kitchen sink." Brooklyn smiled as a knock sounded on the door.

"That'll be lunch. Get dressed and I'll go get it." Brooklyn nodded as he kissed her softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They shared one more kiss before Jon left and Brooklyn got dressed. Since it was the one day Jon was off for the next two weeks, Brooklyn changed into shorts and a Lunatic Fringe shirt.

Jon brought lunch into their room and they ate in bed while watching some old wrestling matches on the network.

"Are you done" he asked. Brooklyn nodded and he took their plates and put them back on the cart. Brooklyn watched him and bit her lip. Getting up from the bed, she stood in front of him when he turned around.

"What" he said with a smirk, that was answered when she lent up and kissed him passionately on the lips. Jon's smirk grew as he wrapped his arms around her and deepened it.

"Make love to me Jon?"

"You don't ever have to ask darlin."

Two hours and four rounds of sex later, both layed on the bed, exhausted. Brooklyn looked over and saw Jon sound asleep. Kissing his cheek, she quietly got up and headed into the bathroom. Finishing her business, she couldn't help but stare in the mirror again. Placing her hands on her stomach, she turned to the side, her criticizing eyes going over ever inch of her body.

She had no stretch marks thanks to the lotion she had been using. Her arms and thighs still looked good. Her breasts looked amazing (just ask Jon) and her face still looked the same.

Brooklyn couldn't help the smile that formed to her face, which made a smile form to Jon's face as he watched her from their bed. She was finally seeing what he had and everyone else had been telling her.

She was beautiful no matter what.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight:**

It was a month later and they were back in the states, just in time to celebrate Jon's birthday.

Jon wasn't to keen on celebrating so Brooklyn just promised it would be her and him. They had some time off and were back home until the next round of shows in New York.

Brooklyn walked up the stairs, a special breakfast made for him in her hands, while Moxley followed next to her.

Pushing their bedroom door open, Moxley ran in and stood by the bed, waiting to be put on. Brooklyn smiled and picked him up, setting him on the bed as she climbed on. She pushed some of his dirty blonde curls out of his face. Jon made a small groan before his eyes opened a little.

"Morning" he rasped, placing a hand on her leg, rubbing her smooth skin.

"Morning. Happy birthday" she smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

"Thanks" he said with no emotion, making Brooklyn roll her eyes.

"Come on Jon, be excited. Its not everyday a guy turns twenty nine. I made breakfast, all your favorites." She turned and grabbed the tray and Moxley hopped on Jon and licked his face.

"Good morning to you too." Brooklyn giggled as Jon sat up and placed Moxley on the floor, the little boxer puppy going to lay in his bed.

"Here babe" she said, setting the tray in his lap, taking her own plate off.

"Thank you darlin." He kissed her cheek as she smiled. He had never really had anyone make a big deal out of his birthday. They ate in a comfortable silence. Jon sometimes stealing fruit of Brooklyn's plate, making her pout.

"Are you ready for your presents" she asked when they were done eating.

"I told you not to get me anything."

"Yea, yea" she said, getting off the bed. Jon watched as she walked into their walk in closet and came back out with a black gift bag. Brooklyn crawled back on the bed, placing the bag in his lap. Jon sighed as Brooklyn smiled when he reached his hand in. She had gotten him a new leather jacket from a little store in Rome, a couple new pairs of jeans. She watched as he pulled out the last one, hoping he liked it and didn't think it was to much.

Jon furrowed his eyebrows when he pulled out a white envelope.

"What's this?"

"Open it and see." Jon ripped opened the envelope and pulled out two football tickets to watch the Cincinnati Bengals and the Houston Texans.

"What are these" he asked smiling.

"They're tickets for the football game. We're in Texas at the time and I know the Bengals are your favorite team." She motioned the the shirt she was sleeping in, which was one he bought her when they were in Cincinnati.

"What about-"

"I made sure we, well you, had the day off." Jon smiled again and studied the tickets, eyes widening when he saw they were box seats.

"Box seats?" Brooklyn giggled and nodded. He was like a little boy who just got his favorite toy for Christmas.

"Yea. Dad knew a guy that could help me get them. I take it your excited." Jon smiled wider and pulled her so she was sitting between his legs with her legs around his waist.

"I love them. Thank you." Brooklyn smiled and kissed him softly.

"You're welcome. Happy birthday baby." Jon smiled and kissed her again.

"So what does the birthday boy want to do today" she asked, looping her arms around his neck when they pulled away.

"Fuck you senseless." Brooklyn blushed as he smirked.

"We do that everyday." Jon laughed and pulled her closer.

"Get married?" Brooklyn gave him a look that made him start laughing.

"I'm kidding babe. Your parents would probably kill me if we eloped."

"Probably? No they would and then I'd be a widow." Jon laughed again and started rubbing small circles on her back.

"What do you want to do?"

"Its not about what I want to do. Its your birthday, not mine."

"Yea but we worked on your birthday. All we did was dinner and breakfast. Today we can do what we both want since I'm not to big on celebrating anyway." Brooklyn sighed. She knew that they both wouldn't let this go and she was the one who said Jon could do whatever he wanted and he wanted to share his birthday with her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I've done all my Christmas shopping."

"What did you get me?"

"That, Mr. Good, is a suprise."

"Is it you in a sexy Santa costume" he said, tightening her arms around her.

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see." Jon growled and pulled her in for a rough kiss that made her giggle before kissing back.

"Before I forget, I have to tell you something" she said, pulling away from him.

"What?"

"Nikki texted last night when you were sleeping. She wants to throw me a baby shower here and asked if it was okay."

"When?"

"Couple weeks when we're all off. She thought having it here would be good since we wouldn't have to move all the presents and so everyone can come see the house."

"Who would come?"

"My family, Joe, Colby, all our friends, any one else you'd want to invite. I um, I was hoping to invite uncle Scott but I would make sure to let him know he can't bring her" she added quickly at the end. Jon looked at her. He knew she wanted her uncle there but while he was with her, he wasn't to sure but he wanted to make Brooklyn happy.

"I don't know babe."

"Please" she said, putting her lip out in a pout.

"What's in it for me" he asked teasingly. Brooklyn smirked and raked her nails up his naked chest. She lent forward and kissed his cheek moving down to his neck, before up to his ear.

"Would you like a round of birthday sex cowboy" she whispered in his ear, smiling when he groaned.

"Mhm now you're talking baby." Brooklyn giggled when she suddenly found herself on her back, Jon fumbling to pull her yoga pants off. With her help, her pants were on the floor with her shirt, Jon's boxers soon following. Sure Jon would have just gone with a little begging but this was way better.

Jon smirked when he suddenly found himself on his back, Brooklyn swinging her legs over to straddle him. Locking eyes with him, she lined herself up before sinking down, pulling a moan from both of them.

"Looks like you get to fuck me senseless." Jon smirked and placed his hands on her hips to help guide her movements.

"Fuck" he said. They'd had been together for nine months and she was still tight.

Brooklyn set a slow pace, Jon's hips thrusting up to meet hers as she came down.

"Still so goddamn tight" he hissed, sitting up as Brooklyn continued riding him. He lent down and immediately found her sweet spot on her neck, making Brooklyn moan.

"Oh Jon", placing her hands on his shoulder's as she sped up. The room was filled with moans, the bed hitting the wall every now and then. Jon angled his hips just right to hit Brooklyn's g-spot.

"Jon, I-I'm-"

"I know baby, I'm right there with you. Come on let go." A few more hard thrusts, they came together. Brooklyn's fingers dug into his shoulder's and he buried his face in her neck.

"Shit" she said as they came down from their highs.

"You are fucking amazing you know that" he said, kissing her.

"Let Nikki know its okay." Brooklyn smiled and kissed him passionately.

/*/

"Beautiful" she heard from behind her. Looking in the mirror, she saw Jon standing in the doorway, holding Moxley in his arms. She smiled at him. She was wearing a long white maxi dress that hugged her stomach. Her hair was curled and she did light make up.

"Thank you. Is Nikki here yet?"

"Yea, she is downstairs setting everything up with Brie." Brooklyn nodded. She had been having a little bit of a bad feeling about today. When she had invited Scott, he never answered her and he never said anything about Jon's mom which worried her. She was worried that she would try and show up.

"Okay. Is all the food and everything here?" Jon sighed and pushed off the door way and walked over to her, setting Moxley down so he could wrap his arms around her.

"Baby, everything is fine. I thought the reason you had Nikki throwing this was so you didn't stress about it."

"I know but I just want everything to be perfect and run smoothly."

"Brook, have you met Nikki? I'm sure this will be the most elaborate baby shower any of us have ever been to. Especially if she is trying to butter you up to pick her for god mother." Brooklyn laughed and nodded.

"You're right. No more worrying." Jon nodded and kissed her softly.

"Brook?" They pulled away when Nikki came into the bathroom.

"Oh sorry guys. Everyone should be here soon. Here, Brie got this for you." She handed Brooklyn a flower crown, making her laugh.

"Thanks. I'll be right done." Nikki nodded and walked back downstairs.

"Do all your friends have bad timing?" Brooklyn laughed as she put the flower crown in her hair. It was made up of blue and pink flowers.

"Well, how do I look?" Jon smiled and pushed a curl behind her ear before cupping her face.

"Beautiful, like always. Come on." He kissed her again before grabbing her hand and leading her downstairs. When they got to the backyard, Brooklyn smiled. Since it was winter, Nikki had gotten a big heated tent to be in. It was filled with pink and blue. Blank white onsies were layed out on a table. Brooklyn had come up with the idea to have each of the guests make a onesie for each twin.

"Wow" Jon said while Brooklyn hugged Nikki and Brie.

"This is beautiful guys thank you."

"No problem. Wait to you guys see what the cake looks like on the inside." Brooklyn smiled as they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Jon kissed Brooklyn's cheek. Soon all their friends and family, minus Scott, filled the tent.

"Can't believe you're having kids man." Jon laughed as he, Colby, Joe, Sami, Drake, Nick, and Brad sat at a table. Jon looked over and saw Brooklyn smiling while Ashley, or Charlotte, felt the babies kick.

"Me either. I never thought I even wanted them until I met Brook."

"And now you're having two." Jon laughed and sipped his beer.

"Where is Brooklyn's uncle" Colby asked, not seeing the legend any where.

"Don't know, don't really care. He probably didn't like that we told him he couldn't bring the bitch."

"How far are you Brook?" Brooklyn smiled at Ashley. The girls had been bestfriends since they were younger, both being double trouble when they were together.

"Seven months."

"Have you guys thought of names" Ric asked, making Brooklyn nod.

"Yup, we've gotten Jonathan junior, JJ, then Amelia Elizabeth."

"Aw those are so cute." Brooklyn smiled again as Nikki walked up to her.

"Hey Brook."

"What's up Nikki?"

"Your uncle is here and he brought someone." Brooklyn looked wide eyed as Scott came in the tent, a big gift bag in one hand and the other holding the hand of Jon's mom.

"Oh my god" she said, eyes looking to see Jon thankfully involved with his friends. She excused herself before walking over to them.

"Hey B-."

"What is she doing here" she asked, cutting right to the chase. Scott sighed.

"Brooklyn I love her. She's gonna be where I am."

"I told you, we didn't want her here. You need to leave before Jon see's you."

"To late" she heard from behind her, seeing an irate Jon walking up to them, all there friends and family stopping to see what happens.

"Jon" she started, not wanting this to get out of hand. This was supposed to be a happy day but she should have known. She should have known his mother would try something.

"No. What are you doing here" he hissed. Brooklyn's parents walked over to them.

"She came with me. I don't think its fair I just leave her at the hotel alone."

"We told you she wasn't allowed her. I don't care if your Brooklyn's uncle, get out of my house and take the trash with you." Scott dropped the bag and swung at Jon, making Brooklyn scream as her father pulled her back and he and the other men tried to stop them.

"Jon stop" she yelled. Jon pushed Scott off of him and hit him square in the jaw, sending Scott into a table.

"Hey, hey, enough" Vince yelled as Paul, Joe, and Colby restrained Jon. Brooklyn's heart was racing and she started feeling dizzy.

"Jon" she said.

"Come on old man" he yelled as Scott stood back up.

"Jon" she yelled again, her mother seeing how pale her daughter was.

"Brook, are you okay?"

"S-something's not right" she said, before passing out in her mother's arms.

"Jon" Stephanie yelled. Jon turned and saw Brooklyn passed out in her mother's arms. Forgetting everything, he tore himself out of the hold and ran to her.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, she said something wasn't right and passed out."

"Oh my god, Brook, Brook baby come on wake up." Nothing.

"Someone call 911" he heard Paul say.

The ambulance came and loaded Brooklyn, Jon jumping in to ride with her as her family and some friends followed.

When they got there, they took Brooklyn back to a room while Jon stayed out.

"She's my fiancee, I deserve to be back there!"

"Sir, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait. We will call you back as soon as the doctors have seen her. In the mean time, these papers need to be filled out."

Jon sighed, clenching his hands at his side before taking the clipboard from her and sitting down.

"Where is she" Paul asked as he, Stephanie, the girls, Vince, Linda, Shane, Joe, Colby, and Shawn came rushing in.

"They took her back. They won't let me back there until the doctors have seen her."

"That's bullshit" Colby said.

"I'm gonna go talk to them" Paul said, but Stephanie stopped him.

"No. If they told Jon no, they're gonna tell you the same thing. We're just gonna have to wait."

"Wait? My daughter just passed out for no reason."

"She is my daughter too Paul. We have all met Brooklyn. She is a fighter, we just have to wait." Paul sighed and sat down next to Jon as he filled out all the paper work.

It seemed like hours had gone by before a doctor came out.

"Family of Brooklyn Levesque?" Jon and Paul immediately jumped up.

"I'm her fiancee, and this is her family. What happened to her?"

"Her blood pressure was very high, which caused her to pass out. Has she been under a high stress situation lately?" All shook their head but Jon knew what caused it. His mother.

"We've been having some issues with a piece of trash. Can we see her doc?"

"Yes but one at a time. We will be keeping her over night. She has been moved upstairs to her own room."

"And what about the babies" Jon asked, not wanting to think about something bad happening to any of them.

"The babies are fine but having her blood pressure like this is not. It could lead to many complications and can be fatal to her and the babies. She will need to take it easy for a while. I'll let the nurses know that people will be in." They all nodded as he walked back through the doors.

"I'm going to kill her" Jon hissed. Paul placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not now. Let us deal with her. Go see her Jon."

"You guys don't want to go first?"

"No. She's gonna want you." Jon nodded and asked a nurse to take him back.

Walking through the white halls, his breath caught as they stopped in front of Brooklyn's room. Taking a deep breath, he walked in, his anger once again mounting at his mother when he saw Brooklyn fast asleep on the bed hooked up to machines. A monitor was attached to her stomach, the babies heartbeats filling the room.

"Oh darlin" he said, walking over to her and sitting down by the side of the bed. He grabbed her left hand and pressed a kiss to hit before placing the other one on her stomach.

"She's gonna pay Brook. I promise, she's gonna pay."

/*/

Paul and the rest of her friends and family sat out in the waiting room.

"Is Brooklyn okay mom" Aurora asked.

"Brooklyn is fine honey. They're taking great care of her."

"Paul!" Looking over, Paul growled seeing Scott walking in with Kim.

"Where is Brooklyn is she okay?" Paul growled and lunged for his friend, pinning to him to the wall as Joe, Colby, Shawn, and Shane ran over.

"Its your fault. Its your fault she is her. She told you she didn't want her around and what did you do? Its because of you and that woman that Jon and Brooklyn could have lost their kids. I could have lost my grandchildren."

"Mr. Levesque" Kim started but Stephanie cut him off.

"Listen lady, I don't know who you think you are, but you are messing with the wrong family. Jon is apart of this family now so you mess with him, you mess with us. Now I suggest, you get out of my sight." Joe and Colby looked wide eyed at Stephanie as Kim looked at them. She just nodded before heading out the doors.

"It was never my intention to do any of this."

"Scott, we've been friends for how many years? You have never let a woman come between any of us but this is different. This has landed my daughter in the hospital, so I'm telling you right now, either you you keep her away from them, or I will be calling our lawyers about it. And if you don't believe me, then try me. Now get out of here. I'm sure neither Brooklyn nor Jon want to see either of you." Paul let Scott go and walked back to his seat.

"Stephanie" Scott tried to reason, but all he got was a glare as she sat down next to her husband.

"Vince" he tried.

"Scott, I suggest you leave. I may not attack you, but I am very close to pressing charges on my granddaughter's behalf. From now on, this woman is no longer allowed at any WWE events. If she does show up, I will have no choice but to press charges and fire you. Now leave."

Scott sighed and turned around, leaving to find Kim. He had just learned the hard way. Don't mess with the McMahon's.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine:**

Jon walked back to Brooklyn's room, a big cup of coffee in his hand. He had been with her all night, hardly sleeping as he wanted to make sure she was okay. He only left because he desperately needed coffee to stay awake. He didn't want to fall asleep on the chance Brooklyn woke up while he was sleeping. He didn't want her to wake up alone. Now Jon knew what Brooklyn went through when he was in the hospital.

"You still haven't left?" Jon laughed as he saw Brooklyn's nurse, Monica, in the room checking Brooklyn's vitals.

"Like I would leave her alone. How is she?"

"Her blood pressure has gone down but not by much and her heart rate is still a little fast."

"When will she wake up?"

"Any time now. Let's have a look at the babies." Jon nodded and moved Brooklyn's hospital gown up as Monica squirted the gel on her round stomach and started moving the wand around.

"There you guys are. Babies are looking good and healthy. They're about four pounds each and fifteen inches long. Right here you can see their hands and feet." Jon smiled when he saw them. It looked to be like they were holding each other. It was so weird to see how much would change from one month to the next.

Monica printed off some pictures for them as Jon cleaned Brooklyn's stomach off.

"I will be back in about two hours. The doctor should be here around noon to check on her." Jon nodded as she left. Sighing, he sat back down in the chair he had been in all night. Picking up the remote, he started looking through channels to find something to watch. Settling on some random sports talk show, he sat back and sipped his coffee, the caffeine helping him wake up a little.

Brooklyn felt like her eyes weighed twenty pounds. Hearing a beeping next to her and the sound of heartbeats, she slowly opened her eyes, closing them when the light seemed to bright. Taking a deep breath, she opened them again. She saw white walls surrounding her. A white board hanging on the far wall with her name and vitals on it. Looking down, she saw a band around her stomach.

'That's the beeping' she figured. Looking to her left, she saw Jon sitting there, slouched in his chair drinking something out of a cup.

"Jon" she called softly, not having much energy to say it louder. Thankfully though he heard her. Jon jumped in surprise and turned to see beautiful blue eyes looking at him. Setting his cup down he moved his chairs closer to her.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. What happened?"

"You passed out at the baby shower. The doctor said its because your blood pressure was high." Brooklyn nodded as it came back to her. Jon and her uncle had gotten into a fist fight because Scott brought Jon's mom.

"I'm sorry" she said, eyes tearing up. Jon furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why are you sorry?"

"B-because if I didn't invite him, then none of this would have happened."

"No, no baby this isn't you fault okay. Calm down babe, no need for you blood pressure to go back up when its just starting to fall. Breath Brook." Brooklyn nodded and took a deep breath, letting it back out. She did this a couple of times before relaxing.

"Are the babies okay?"

"The babies are great. They're fifteen inches long and four pounds each." He took the pictures off the nightstand and showed them to her.

"You can see their hands and feet now."

"They're holding each other" she said, smiling at seeing her babies.

"That's what I thought too." Brooklyn smiled as he set the pictures back down. He turned back and grabbed her hands, rubbing them with his thumbs.

"You know I've never been so scared in my life."

"I'm sorry." Jon shook his head.

"Don't be. Its Scott's fault, not yours."

"Did they say when I could go home" she asked, wanting to get the subject off her uncle. She had no desire to think about him right now.

"No but the doctor should be in soon. Your dad called, they took me off the house shows in New York."

"Why" she asked confused.

"Because me, him, your mom, and your grandfather agreed that I was needed here more." Brooklyn smiled and played with his fingers. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jon spoke up.

"Brook?"

"Yea" she said, looking up, letting out a little gasp when he pressed their lips together. Jon moved his hands to cup her face while she placed her hands on his arms.

"I love you" he said, his breath fanning her lips.

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Move over darlin." Brooklyn smiled and moved so he could get in the bed with her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder's, Brooklyn laying her head on his chest. Jon kept a firm hold on her while keep his left hand on her stomach, feeling the babies kick. He just needed the reassurance that they were all okay.

A knock sounded on her door.

"Come in" Jon yelled. The door opened and in walked her parents.

"Hey look who's awake" Paul said smiling, going over to hug his daughter, Stephanie hugging her when she moved.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Tired but other than that, okay. What happened with the party?"

"Everyone stayed around until we got back to see if you were okay. All the babies gifts are in the nursery. I would start opening them now, it might take you until they're born." Brooklyn giggled as Jon laughed.

"Is there really that many?"

"Lets just say Nikki and John are trying really hard to become god parents." Brooklyn smiled, it widened when she felt Jon kiss her head.

"What have the doctors said?"

"Nothing but they checked the babies this morning." Jon reached over and grabbed the pictures before handing them to her parents.

"They're four pounds each and fifteen inches long."

"Aw look Paul, they're holding each other."

"That's what we said."

They smiled and handed the pictures back.

"Jon said you guys took him off the tour."

"Yea. You need him here and we all know that if he was there, he would be moody and miserable." Jon smirked, not feeling offended because he knew Paul was right. Any time he was away from Brooklyn for more than a few hours, he would be miserable until he saw her.

"You're laughing" Brooklyn asked, looking up at him.

"Yea, its true. We all know that." Brooklyn smiled and layed back on his chest. Her parents stayed for about an half hour before leaving. About two hours and a nap later, Brooklyn and Jon layed awake in her bed when the doctor and nurse walked in.

"Ah good you're awake. I'm doctor Ryan."

"Brooklyn nice to meet you" she said shaking his hand while the nurse started taking her vitals and Jon got up to stand next to the bed.

"Nice to meet you/ How are you feeling?"

"Tired but okay. When can I go home?" The doctor laughed as he read her vitals.

"You're blood pressure is still a little high but it has dropped a lot since Monica last checked you. You must have had something calm you down." Brooklyn smiled and flicked her gaze to Jon. No matter what, being in Jon's arms always made her calmer.

"Does that mean she can go home?"

"I would like her blood pressure to go down more. We will check her later today and if it has gone down, then I see no problem sending her home but you will need to avoid stress Ms. Levesque. I cannot stress how important it is to keep it under control. It can not only harm you but it can harm the babies as well." Brooklyn nodded, placing her hands on her stomach. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt the babies because of stress.

"What about traveling?"

"Same thing goes as being at home. No stress and I would recommend that around your eighth month, I would contemplate staying home."

"Why" Jon asked.

"Because twins have a habit of being born early. We all assume its because they want to get away from each other." Brooklyn and Jon laughed.

"So relax because as soon as the blood pressure is down, you guys can leave." Brooklyn nodded as the doctor and nurse left.

"Who knew parents could calm someone down so fast." Brooklyn smirked as Jon rejoined her in the bed.

"I don't think it was my parents." She gave him a knowing look.

"Well it looks like we both calm each other down." Brooklyn smiled and kissed him softly.

As much as Jon calmed her down, her blood pressure still wasn't to where the doctor wanted it when they checked her later on, so they decided to keep her for another night.

"I just want to go home" she whined when the doctor left.

"I know babe. Just one more night then we can go home."

"You gonna stay with me again?"

"Of course I am, but I am going to run home and grab us some clothes. Anything in particular you want?"

"Yoga pants please. I don't care what shirt." Jon nodded and stood up, grabbing his keys and wallet of the table. He lent down and kissed her.

"I'll be back soon. Why don't you take a nap, you still look tired." Brooklyn nodded and kissed him again.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be back soon." She nodded and he kissed her forehead before leaving.

After watching him leave, Brooklyn let out a yawn and grabbed the remote of the nightstand. Flipping through channels, she settled Keeping Up With The Kardashians.

Getting comfortable, she watched about five minutes before she fell asleep.

True to his word, Jon was back at the hospital thirty minutes later. Walking in, he saw Brooklyn fast asleep.

Not wanting to wake her, he quietly walked over and dropped their bags. He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers up, tucking her in. Softly kissing her forehead, he sat back in his chair, not wanting to disturb her.

Sitting in the chair, he watched whatever Brooklyn had left it on. His eyes started to grow heavy and before he knew it, he was out.

 _Unlocking the front door, Jon let out a content sigh as he walked into his and Brooklyn's house. He had been gone over seas and was happy to be back home._

" _Brook? Babe, I'm home." He heard little laughs and gurgles coming from upstairs. Setting his bags by the stairs, he shut the door and made his way up._

 _Walking to his and Brooklyn's room, he smiled when he saw her sitting on the bed with the twins laying in front of her._

" _Where's JJ, where's JJ, peek-a-boo" she said, pulling her hands away from her face. The little baby smiled. Jon lent against the door and watched silently as she did the same thing to Amelia._

" _Is it my turn now" he asked when she finished. Brooklyn jumped and turned her head, smiling widely._

" _Hey." Jon smiled and pushed off the door, walking over to them. He got on the bed next to her,_

" _Hey yourself" he said, kissing her passionately. The twins started cooing making them break apart._

" _I didn't forget you guys" he said, picking JJ up before Brooklyn handed him Amelia as well._

" _Daddy's missed you guys" he said, kissing their heads._

" _They missed you too. Some nights before bed, we'd watch some of the old matches and they would coo and coo when they saw you."_

" _Really?" Brooklyn nodded and Jon smiled, holding the babies close to him._

" _I missed them too. And you." Brooklyn smiled and kissed him again._

" _I missed you too Mr. Good." Jon laughed as she layed her head on his shoulder and smiled at JJ while giving Amelia her finger to hold onto._

Brooklyn woke up, not being able to get comfortable. Rubbing her eyes, she saw Jon was back and asleep in the chair, a smile planted firmly on his face. Smiling herself, she moved to get into a comfortable position before going right back to sleep.

/*/

"Up to bed" he said when they walked into the house. It was the next day and Brooklyn's blood pressure had dropped back down to normal during the night, which meant they could leave that morning.

"Yes sir" she said sarcastically as they climbed the stairs up to their bedroom.

"Oh I love it when you call me that." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she got into bed.

"Weirdo." Jon laughed and climbed into bed with her.

"What? A lot of people like to be called that."

"Its still weird." Jon laughed and kissed her head.

"What do you want to do?"

"I can't really do much. Oh, we can go through all the presents." Jon nodded and got up going to the nursery.

"Holy shit" she heard him say. Getting up, she walked out of their room and to the babies.

"Oh my god" she said, walking in. The room was filled with presents, wall to wall.

"They weren't kidding." Jon nodded.

"Go back to bed, I'll bring them all." Brooklyn nodded and walked back. No sense in arguing when she knew she wouldn't win.

Five trips later, all the presents were in their room and Jon sat on the bed to help her with them.

"Okay the card says this one is from Colby." Brooklyn reached in and pulled out two soft blankets, one blue, and one pink.

"Aw these are cute." They had each twins name stitched on them.

"Yea who knew Colby could do cute." Brooklyn laughed and folded the blankets back up before placing the bag on the ground. They went through all of them. Her parents had gotten them a pack and play for when they were on the road. Brie and Bryan had gotten her the breast pump she wanted so she could pump if needed.

"Will it hurt" Jon asked, taking the weird looking thing from her.

"I doubt it. If it hurt I doubt it would be so popular."

"Tattoos hurt and people think they're popular." Brooklyn let out a little laugh before placing the pump back in the box. By the time they were through all the gifts, each twin had about twenty outfits, ten toys each, rattles, blankets, shoes, anything you could imagine getting for a baby.

"What the hell is this?" Brooklyn smiled when he pulled out the baby carrier that goes around your chest that her Ashley and Ric had gotten for them.

"Its a baby carrier. It goes around your chest or back and you put the baby in. You'll look hot wearing it."

"I'm not wearing it. That's all on you."

"Oh yea, cause I can carry both of them."

"Why not. One on the front and one on the back."

"Oh I forgot, you can't be ruining your tough guy image."

"Hey, I'm all for carrying the car seats and pushing a stroller but not this." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and set the bag on the ground with the others.

"Just be lucky, I was going to ask for the wrap thing that people use. Looks like a little hammock for the baby. Would you rather have that or the holder?"

"Neither. I'll stick to car seats."

"How are you going to carry a car seat when your carrying your bags?"

"I'll figure that out in two months." Brooklyn rolled her eyes again.

"You're a pain you know that."

"I know, but I'm your pain." Brooklyn smiled and nodded before laying on his chest.

"Babe?"

"Yea?"

"Can you go get me some food from the kitchen? I'm craving the soup I made the other day" Jon looked down at her.

"You just ate babe."

"Yea but that was hospital food and it was gross. I didn't even eat it all." He agreed with her there. Hospital food was pretty nasty.

"Okay. How long should I heat it up for?"

"Maybe two minutes. And can I have some fruit too please?" Jon nodded and she moved so he could stand up. He pecked her lips before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Pulling the soup from the fridge, he took the plastic lid off the container and stuck it in the microwave.

"Fruit" he said, reminding himself. He walked over to the fridge and just opened the door when the doorbell went off.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he shut the fridge door and walked out to the front.

Opening it, his hands immediately clenched at his sides as Moxley, who had followed him downstairs, started barking.

"What the hell are you doing here?"


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty:**

"What the hell are you doing here Orton." Jon opened the door a little wider as he saw the older superstar standing outside, a gift bag in his hand.

"I uh, got the email about the baby shower but it looks like I got the date wrong."

"How the hell did you get it?"

"Nikki accidentally sent it to me but since I'm working on things with Brook, I thought I would stop by. Can I come in? I think we should talk."

Jon wanted so badly to shut the door in his face but for some reason, he didn't and he didn't exactly know why.

"Fine." Randy nodded and stepped in as Jon shut the door. Moxley kept barking until Jon shushed him.

"Go lay down Mox." Moxley ran off back upstairs to Brooklyn and Jon's room as he and Randy went into the kitchen.

"What do you want to talk about and make it fast. Brooklyn is waiting for her food."

"I um, I wanted to apologize for everything I've done. I guess it was hard to see Brooklyn happy with someone else."

"So you let her get speared and put me in the hospital."

"I wasn't in the right mindset then. I thought that if I showed off, if I showed her how much I was still trying and how much I still cared, she would come back but she didn't even give me a second look. She deserves something better then I could give her and she's got it with you. I've never seen her face light up when she is with someone. Not even me. Like I told Brooklyn, I promise no more bullshit. I'm happy now and I have someone else."

"Look Randy, I'm gonna tell you straight up, I don't like you. But Brooklyn seems to have believed you when you talked to her and I have to admit, you haven't been a big pain in the ass lately, which is good since we have other shit going on."

"Are you always so honest?"

"Yes." Randy let out a little laugh before running a hand over his shaved head.

"So what, are we civil now."

"What do you think. I let you in my house and haven't hit you yet." Randy smirked and held his hand out. Jon hesitantly took it before shaking it.

"But I'm warning you Orton, you pull anything like this again, I will kick your ass. Again." Randy nodded, knowing he was serious.

"I promise, no more. I'm happy and Kim has shown me the error of my ways." Jon nodded.

"Is Brooklyn here, I want to give her this" he said, motioning to the bag.

"She is but she is upstairs resting. We just got back from the hospital."

"Why?"

"Long story. She is probably sleeping so-."

"No I'm not" she said, walking into the kitchen, stopping short when she saw who was there.

'He's here and they're not fighting. That's good' she thought.

"You're supposed to be" Jon said as she walked over to him.

"Yea well I'm hungry and you're taking to long." Randy laughed as Jon rolled his eyes

"What are you doing here Randy?"

"Came to drop this off." He handed the bag over and Brooklyn gave him a small smile.

"Its from me, Kim, and Alanna. Alanna picked it out, she thought it was cool and the babies would like it." Brooklyn pulled out a big box, laughing when she saw what it was. It was the little hammock things she was telling Jon about.

"You've got to be kidding me" Jon said as Brooklyn laughed.

"What" Randy asked.

"We were just talking about these upstairs a few minutes ago. Thank you Randy,and tell Kim and Alanna I said thank you too." Randy smiled and nodded.

"Well I should get going. If you guys ever need anything, let me know." Brooklyn nodded as Randy left. When she heard the door close, she turned to Jon.

"What was that about? You two in the same room without fighting."

"He apologized. I told him fine but if he did something like it again, I would kick his ass."

"Its a start' she thought when he walked over to the microwave and pulled her soup out.

"Back to bed, I'll bring it up."

"I'm not helpless" she said, going to pick the soup up when she was suddenly picked up, making her yelp.

"Fine, then I'll take you myself. Maybe I'll even tie you up so you can't leave."

"Mhm kinky" she said, making him groan as he carried her back up stairs.

"You're asking for it darlin." Brooklyn just smiled and buried her face in his neck when they walked into their room. Jon gently sat her down.

"Stay" he said, pointing a finger at her.

"Or what. Are you gonna spank me?"

"If you're lucky" he called as he went back downstairs. He placed her food on a tray and carried it back upstairs. Walking back into their room, he placed the tray in front of her before sitting next to her.

"Wanna watch the network?" Jon nodded and grabbed the remotes for the tv, turning it on and turning it to the network.

"What do you want to watch?" Brooklyn thought about for a minute before answering.

"Your first match in WWE."

"Survivor Series?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"No. The one where you have pink hair."

"That wasn't me, that was Jon Moxley. That's not me and you shouldn't watch him."

"Dean Ambrose isn't you either but I still watch him. Please. I wanna see what my baby daddy was like back then."

"Dean Ambrose is a tamed tiger compared to Jon Moxley and is that all I am, a baby daddy." Brooklyn laughed and cupped his face.

"No you're also my incredibly hot, sexy, muscly , smart, funny, sweet, and caring fiance."

"You could have stopped at hot and sexy." Brooklyn giggled and gave him a lingering kiss, smiling when he pulled her back for another one.

"Please" she said, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Fine but that is the only match I want you to see from that time. I told you, I wasn't right back then."

"You're not right now." Jon smirked and looked for the match as Brooklyn continued eating.

"Better than I was" he murmured, finding the match and pressing play. He would look out of the corner of his eye ever so often to see her reaction, shocked when he saw a big smile on her face.

"I like the trunks. Kind almost wish you still wore them." Jon chuckled as the match ended.

"What did you think?"

"I think that not a lot has changed. You still have the same passion and love for wrestling like you did back then. The only difference I see is the hair and your a little skinnier." She smiled at him and moved the tray to the side so she could move to straddle him.

"I wanna meet him" she said, staring at him.

"Who?"

"Jon Moxley." Jon shook his head.

"No. I was messed up and was not right. I don't wanna hurt you or scare you off."

"Scare me off? Jon we've been dating for nine months, engaged for about five, and we're having kids together. If I thought that this was gonna scare me off, don't you think I would reconsider this. What would Jon Moxley do to me, hm?" Jon smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jon Moxley would do anything, and everything he wanted to you but he would make sure you'd like it. He could be a rough son of a bitch."

"What would Dean Ambrose do to me?" Jon chuckled and tightened his arms slightly.

"Dean Ambrose would be crazy in bed, kind of like Mox but he wouldn't be as crazy. Both however, would claim you as theirs as soon as they got you into bed."

"So what's the difference between them and Jonathan Good?"

"Jonathan Good is kind of like Dean Ambrose, except he never claimed anyone. Until you. Jonathan Good, would do anything in his power to make sure that you were the happiest person on earth"

"So you claimed me as soon as we slept together." Jon chuckled, knowing she was teasing.

"No. I claimed you the night we went to the club with everyone and you had to sleep in my bed because you didn't have your key. That was when I knew, you were gonna be mine."

"And I am proud to be yours. Just like you're mine." Jon smirked and nodded.

"I will always be yours." Brooklyn smiled and they kissed passionately.

"Would Jon Moxley like to come out and play" she whispered in his ear. Jon gave a throaty moan.

"Not like this. Not while you're pregnant. Maybe as soon as those pesky six weeks are up. Because as much as I would love to have some fun with you, I would never forgive myself if something happened to the babies or you because I couldn't control myself." Brooklyn nodded and kissed him again.

/*/

"An evaluation" she asked laughing as she looked over Jon's script for that night.

"Yup. Maybe they'll actually find out I'm not crazy, I am perfectly normal." Brooklyn snorted, smiling when she saw she was going to be mentioned.

"I doubt it babe. Oh, you get to call me yours" she said, thinking back to their conversation.

"I'll call you mine any day. Wanna go get some food?"

"Sure. I hear they have hot turkey sandwiches with gravy down there and the twins are hungry." Jon laughed and grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers before leading them down to catering.

"Are they hungry or are you hungry?"

"Both" she said simply. They walked in and everyone turned to look at Brooklyn.

"Why is everyone staring at me" she asked through her teeth.

"Because we all heard about what happened" Wade said, coming up to hug her.

"How are you feeling love?

"Fine, so are the babies." Wade nodded as every other superstar came up and hugged her (besides Ariane).

"I'm so happy you're okay" Nikki said, hugging her friend. Brooklyn smiled and hugged back.

"Thanks. And thank you everyone for the gifts, we really appreciate them." Everyone smiled before going back to what they were doing as Jon, Brooklyn, Nikki, Joe, Colby, and Nick all sat down at a table.

"What do you want babe?"

"Turkey sandwich, fries, and gravy please." Jon nodded and kissed her head before getting up with Colby, who made a whip slashing noise, making Jon hit him in the head.

"Dick" Jon muttered. Back at the table, Brooklyn took Nick's hand and let him feel the babies kick.

"Oh that's so weird. Can you see them kick if you look at your stomach?"

"I don't know, we never tried."

"Well let me know. That'd be cool." Brooklyn rolled her eyes at her friend.

"You find anything weird cool."

"Hey, I found you cool so what are you saying?"

"I am cool." It was Nick's turn to roll his eyes as Nikki took the opportunity to lay her hand on Brooklyn's stomach.

"Oh I can't wait to meet you my little god babies."

"Me either. I'm gonna make an awesome godfather."

"Who said you were godfather" Joe asked, making Nick look at Brooklyn.

"Don't look at me, I never said it."

"Neither did I" Jon said, setting Brooklyn's plate in front of her before sitting down, his own plate in front of him.

"When are you guys going to decide" Colby asked. Brooklyn shrugged as an idea popped in her head. There were to many people to choose from and she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

"What if we make them all god parents" she whispered in Jon ear. Jon looked over at her and shrugged.

"I'm fine with that." Brooklyn nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Me and Jon decided, you're all godparents. That way, no one feels left out or no ones feelings are hurt. Be sure to tell Brad and Brie." Everyone at the table smiled and high fived each other.

They stayed around for a few more hours before everyone left and Jon and Brooklyn headed to her parents office for the promo.

"Hey guys" she said as they walked in.

"Hey honey. How are you feeling, how was the flight here?"

"It was good. Jon hasn't let me carry any of the bags though."

"Can you blame me. You're supposed to be relaxed." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"So Jon, we have something to talk to you about."

"What, are you firing me?" Stephanie and Paul laughed.

"No. Since we're here for a few days, we've booked some superstars to go to a local children's hospital, and we were wondering if you wanted to go. You too Brook." Brooklyn smiled. The WWE was known to work with children affected with any type of illness. Connor's Cure being the big one.

"Oh, sure, I'd love to."

"Me too" Brooklyn said smiling. She loved going to Children Hospital's. She loved interacting with the kids.

"Great. You guys are scheduled to meet at the hospital at ten." They nodded as the camera crew came in and Paul and Brooklyn stood behind them to watch the promo live.

" _That you were unruly and fighting the staff." Dean held his hands out._

" _They can't prove that."_

" _Doesn't matter. Until we know that you are stable enough to compete, you will be undergoing a psych evaluation, here tonight and if the doctor does not sign off, then you will no longer be apart of the royal rumble match. He is waiting for you next door." Jon growled and clicked his teeth before leaving._

" _Thank you" she called after him._

Brooklyn hugged her parents and walked out to the next room where Jon and the "therapist" were.

" _Okay Dean, we're gonna do some image association. I'm gonna show you an image and you say the first word that comes to mind."_

" _Thursday" he yelled, making Brooklyn cover her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't laugh._

" _Wait until I show the pictures." Dean nodded and tapped his fingers on his knee when the therapist showed him a picture of her father._

" _Irritable bowel syndrome."_

" _That's unusual." The next picture was of Seth._

" _Scumbag." The therapist nodded and put Seth down and showed Roman._

" _Brotha." Next was Brooklyn._

" _Mine" he said, his voice taking a slight growl._

" _That's interesting. Okay, two more." Picking up the next picture it was of Hacksaw Jim Duggan._

" _Hooo" Dean yelled imitating him. Brooklyn bit her lip, trying her hardest not to laugh out loud. The last picture was of Stephanie. Dean looked at it for a minute before answering._

" _Hoooo!" The therapist shook his head._

" _How did I do. Did I do good."_

" _You did great. Fantastic." Dean nodded and tapped his fingers some more._

By the end of the entire promo, Brooklyn finally was able to laugh out loud as Jon walked over to her, the fake glasses still on his face.

"And what is so funny?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing. You don't look half bad with glasses. Kind of remind me of a teacher."

"Hm and would you like to be my student?" Brooklyn smiled and bit her lip.

"Maybe."' Jon smirked and let down to kiss her. Brooklyn moaned in his mouth and placed her hands on his arms.

"Not here."

"Yea, really, not here" her father said, passing them.

"Love you dad" Jon called, making Paul flip him off. Brooklyn giggled as Jon smirked and led them back to their locker room. As they were walking they passed Randy who smiled at Brooklyn and nodded at Jon, who returned it.

"Wow. I thought I'd never see the day we were friends with Randy."

"Me either, but I'd rather be around him then your uncle and the bitch." Brooklyn smiled as he opened the door and let her in first before following.

"Speaking of them, I need to talk to you about something." Brooklyn looked at him and nodded.

"What about them?"

"Your parents told me that they had the nerve to show up to the hospital when you were there. Your dad told them to stay away from us and if my mother ever came to another WWE event, they would file charges and fire Scott." Brooklyn looked wide eyed.

"Really?" Jon nodded.

"Yea and it got me thinking. I want you and the babies as safe and as far away from her as possible. I don't want there to be any confusion or Scott not listening again so I think, I'm going to file for a restraining order." Brooklyn's eyes went even wider.

"A-a restraining order?" He nodded again.

"Yea. I don't want there to ever be any doubt about where she needs to be and that's away from us. You're parents said they would set us up with someone."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because you had just gotten out of the hospital. I wanted to wait. Don't you want this?"

"No, no I do its just I'm scared."

"About what darlin?" He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"About uncle Scott. About never seeing him again. I mean, this man has been here my whole life."

"And he chose to not listen and bring a scumbag into our home, that put you in the hospital. If he doesn't understand why we need to do this, then he doesn't care Brook. It was obvious when he brought her regardless of what you told him."Brooklyn nodded and wiped the tears before they could fall.

"You're right." Jon hugged her and kissed her head while she buried it in his chest.

"So are we doing it?" Brooklyn looked up at him and nodded.

"Yea. Lets do it."

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone :D**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One:**

"Ow Jonathan!" Jon laughed as Brooklyn scowled. He had snuck up behind her while she was looking through her suitcase and pinched her butt.

"What? Can you blame me? You're wearing shorts and are bending over."

"So" she pouted, tears coming to her eyes, making Jon stop laughing. He had hurt her.

"Oh my god, baby I am so sorry." He walked towards her but stopped when Brooklyn started laughing.

"What the hell?"

"Payback cowboy." She picked up her fresh set of clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"Now that was just mean" he yelled at her. Brooklyn laughed and finished changing. She had picked black leggings,a white t-shirt. and a black aztec printed open cardigan sweater. After she was done changing she put her hair up into a neat sock bun on the top of her head, and finished with her make up.

Picking up her pajamas, she walked out to the bedroom where Jon was still scowling. Brooklyn sighed and felt bad. She knew Jon's biggest worry was hurting her and it was not to be made fun of.

She put her clothes away and crawled on the bed to straddle him.

"I'm sorry" she said softly. She took his face in her hands to make him look at her.

"I know that's your biggest worry and I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Jon sighed and wrapped his arms around her and placed his forehead on hers.

"Its okay, just please don't do it again." Jon knew she was kidding but it still scared him to think he had hurt her.

"I promise. Are you ready?" Jon nodded and kissed her softly. They had to get going so they could make it to the children's hospital.

"Are you?"

"Yea, I just have to get my shoes on."

"Wear you high heeled boots please." Brooklyn smiled and nodded. They kissed again before she got off the bed, picking her black boots out of her suitcase and pulling them on.

"Will you take a selfie with me?"

"Its not really a selfie if I'm in it." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as he smirked.

"Fine will you take a picture with me then?" Jon smirked again and nodded. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek while she smiled and took the picture.

"Send that to me?" Brooklyn nodded and turned her head to connect their lips.

"Ready?" Jon nodded and they grabbed their room keys, phones, and Jon's wallet before leaving.

"What do you think we're gonna do?" Jon shrugged.

"Meet everyone. Hang out."

"Its gonna be cute watching you with kids" she said, pinching his cheek playfully.

"You've seen me with kids before. Your sisters remember."

"Yea but that's different. That's my family, you have to be nice to them." Jon chuckled.

"Well then it will be cute watching you with them too."

"Aw, you said cute." Jon rolled his eyes, making her laugh.

"One more smart ass comment and your ass is getting spanked."

"You keep telling me that and it has yet to happen. I'll believe it when I see it." Jon rolled his eyes behind his Ray Bans. They drove to the children's hospital and parked before heading inside to meet up with everyone.

They were introduced to some of the doctors and nurses before they were taken to a room filled with some of the kids.

The kids were so excited to see the superstars. They were all given their own little WWE World Heavyweight Championship belts. Brooklyn sat at a table coloring with some of the littler kids.

"So who are you guy's favorite wrestlers?"

"I like Brock Lesnar."

"I like Roman Reigns."

"I like Dean Ambrose" another little kid said, making Brooklyn smile.

"Me too." Her and the little boy high fived, making Jon smile as he watched him from his spot while he played a game with another little boy. Now that he was going to be a father, he had a new outlook on these visits. He knew that if this was one of his children in here, he would do anything and everything to make them happy and comfortable and feel like normal, which made him try a little but harder with these kids. He loved to see how the kids had a positive outlook on life, even at a young age.

"You're good with them" he said when they were signing a wall. Brooklyn looked over and smiled at him.

"You are too. I think we're gonna be okay parents." Jon smiled before they walked over to take pictures with the kids. Brooklyn would laugh each time because Jon would make some goofy face, making her and the kids laugh.

"You're such a goof." Jon laughed and wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you guys married" a little girl asked.

"Not yet" Jon said.

"I keep trying to get her to marry me now but she keeps telling me no. Don't you think she should? I'm a catch right." The little girl giggled and nodded. She then let out a little gasp.

"You guys can get married here!" Jon and Brooklyn looked at each other.

"Who would be our priest" Brooklyn asked.

"Me. I marry my teddy bears all the time." Brooklyn and Jon laughed. If it was going to make all the little kids happy, then why not let the little girl marry them.

"I'm okay with it. I mean, Dean's like a teddy bear so whats the difference." The little girl laughed again before heading off to tell everyone. Soon, Jon and Brooklyn were standing in front of all the kids, who were sitting on the ground, nurses who were watching against the wall with some of the other superstars, and the little girl who's name they learned was Emma, stood on a chair in front of them, holding a story book that was her "bible."

"Okay everyone, are you ready?" Everyone nodded.

"Brooklyn, Dean, hold hands." Brooklyn and Jon laughed, holding each others hands.

"Okay. Dean, do you promise to take care of Brooklyn, and care for her, and protect her from the monsters?" Jon laughed and nodded.

"I do." Brooklyn smiled as the little girl turned to her.

"Brooklyn, do you promise to take care of Jon, and care for him, and yell at him when he leaves the seat up." Everyone laughed again as the girl smiled.

"Where did you learn that" Brooklyn asked.

"My mommy tells my daddy that all the time. Do you?" Brooklyn laughed and nodded.

"I do."

"I now name you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Jon laughed and kissed Brooklyn, making all the little kids say ew and them laugh.

/*/

"Nice wedding" her dad said when they got to the arena for Smackdown that day. Brooklyn and Jon smiled.

"Thanks. Our priest was very qualified. She's married tons of teddy bears." Paul laughed as they sat down in her parent's office.

"So I'm assuming Jon told you about the restraining order?" Brooklyn nodded and grabbed Jon's hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of it.

"Yea he did. He said you were gonna set us up with someone." Paul nodded and there was a knock on the door.

"Here she is now." Paul got up and opened the door, moving to the side so he wasn't tackled by his daughter.

"Sarah!" Brooklyn got up and ran, well walked fast, over to her best friend, hugging the blonde.

"Hey Brook." Brooklyn and Sarah had been best friends since they were younger, just like how their fathers are best friends.

"How are you" she asked as her father shut the office door.

"I'm good. How are you? Wow, you've gotten bigger. Stomach wise I mean." Brooklyn nodded and smiled.

"That's what happened when you're having twins." Jon cleared his throat behind her and she turned.

"Oh duh, how stupid. Sarah this is Jon, my fiance. Jon this is Sarah Hickenbottom, or Michaels."

"Michaels? As in Shawn?" Sarah smiled.

"Yup. He's my dad. That's how Brooklyn and I met."

"And the world was never the same again" Paul said, making them laugh.

"Here guys I got you this. Sorry I couldn't come to the baby shower, though I heard it was quite the experience." Brooklyn nodded and opened the gift, seeing it was two baby books with the twins names on them.

"Aw thank you." Sarah smiled and nodded as they all sat down.

"So Jon, Paul says you want to file a restraining order?" Jon nodded.

"Yea. I want her as far away from me, Brooklyn, and the babies as she can be." Sarah nodded and wrote somethings down.

"Okay, I'm going to need some information about everything that has gone on." Jon sighed and went into detail on pretty much everything.

"I'm very close to snapping so something needs to be done before her constant harassment puts Brooklyn in the hospital again."

"Jon relax" she softly whispered, rubbing his arm.

"Okay. When I get back to Hartford, I will put it in motion. It may take a little bit since you are on the road a lot so maybe we could get a temporary order of protection." Jon and Brooklyn nodded. Brooklyn was still upset, since she knew she probably would never see her uncle again but he chose her. He chose that woman over his family so maybe this had to happen.

"Whatever you do, do it Sarah." Sarah nodded at her uncle.

"I will I promise." After their meeting, Jon, Brooklyn, and Sarah walked down to catering.

"Hey Colby" Brooklyn greeted as they sat down with him. Colby smiled before his eyes went right to the blonde that was with him.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing. Sarah this is Colby, Jon's best friend and my pain in the ass." Sarah laughed as Colby rolled his eyes.

"Colby this is Sarah, my uncle Shawn's daughter and my best friend." Colby smiled and held out his hand, feeling some sparks when she placed her hand in his.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Jon and Brooklyn exchanged a look.

"How long have you and Brooklyn been friends?"

"What Brook, twenty years?"

"Yea something like that" she said, laying her head on Jon's arm.

"You've dealt with her for twenty years." Brooklyn scowled at Colby.

"Fuck you." Sarah and Jon laughed.

"Alright tiger" Jon said, kissing her head.

"I'm hungry. Wanna go get some food Sarah?" Sarah nodded and the two girls stood up and walked over to the buffet.

Jon noticed Colby looking at Sarah and he laughed.

"What" Colby said.

"That look. That look is the same look I had when I saw Brooklyn for the first time." Colby rolled his eyes.

"What I just think she is hot." Jon rolled his eyes.

"Yea okay. Just because you and Leighla didn't work out, doesn't mean you and someone else won't." Colby and Leighla had broken up almost two months ago. Colby then tried dating Zahara, who was in NXT, but that didn't work out well either.

"He's cute" Sarah said as they waited in line.

"Who?"

"Colby." Brooklyn fake gagged making Sarah laugh.

"You don't think he is?"

"No. I like my man a little more shaggy and lunatic." Sarah laughed again as they started loading their plates.

"Is he single?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Yea. I mean, he has been through a lot in the past two months but he isn't a bad guy. Don't tell anyone I said that." Sarah smiled and nodded as they walked back to the table.

As they ate, Sarah and Colby got into a discussion about comic books that neither Jon nor Brooklyn understood.

"They like each other" she whispered in Jon's ear, getting a hum back.

"Maybe we should give them a chance to get to know each other." Brooklyn nodded.

"Follow my lead." Brooklyn nodded again as Jon stood up.

"Hey, Brooklyn is feeling tired so we're gonna go back to the locker room. Are you guys okay here?" Colby and Sarah looked at each other.

"Yea. You okay Brook?"

"Yea just tired. Come by later Sarah, we'll hang out." Sarah nodded and hugged her friend before they left.

"That was easy" Brooklyn said as they walked hand in hand.

"Yea but how about instead of a nap, we have some fun." Brooklyn smiled and nodded as Jon hurriedly led them to their locker room.

"So how long have you been wrestling" Sarah asked as her and Colby sat at the table.

"For about ten years. It must have been cool growing up with the heartbreak kid as your father." Sarah laughed and Colby smiled.

"It was interesting. Thank god for Brooklyn or I would have been bored out of my mind." Colby laughed as they heard the start of the show."

"I guess that's your cue?" Colby nodded and stood up to go get ready.

"It was nice to meet you Sarah."

"You too Colby. I hope to see you around." Colby smiled and nodded. He hadn't felt this way about anyone since Leighla. He hand't felt this excited or comfortable around someone but there was something about Sarah, that made him relaxed.

"Definitely sweetheart. Definitely."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, I've been having some writers block lately but thanks to my co author from Quotev and her awesome idea, I was able to get this chapter going and finished. I hope you guys like it and remember to review so I know what you guys think and if there is anything you want to see, let me know :D**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two:**

"Please." Joe sighed as Brooklyn gave him the Puss N' Boots look.

"No" he said firmly, though Brooklyn increased the look, even making some un-shed tears come to her eyes.

"Jon tell her I said no." Jon shook his head.

"Nope. This is all you man." Joe sighed and looked back at Brooklyn.

"Please" she said softly. Joe sighed and nodded.

"Fine." Brookyln dropped the look and smiled, grabbing her comb and brush before sitting on the couch.

"On the floor please." Joe sighed again and sat on the floor between her legs before she took his hair out of its bun and brushed it out before parting it and starting her french braids.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one who can't resist that look." Brooklyn smiled as Joe jerked when she pulled tight.

"Stop moving."

"You pulled my hair."

"Oh please. You face grown men for a living. You're fine." Jon laughed as Joe scowled. Jon watched as she quickly and expertly did Joe's hair in two french braid pigtails.

"Ta-da, now we're twins" she said, pointing to her own french braids she had done after her and Jon showered after they had sex.

"Jon will you take a picture of us?"

"No, no, no, I didn't agree to a picture."

"Please Joe. I know you love selfies."

"Fine, but no stupid caption." Brooklyn held up her hand.

"Scout's honor." Joe and Brooklyn stood together. Joe wrapped an arm around her shoulder's, putting his fist up like he normal did while Brooklyn did her Stay Fierce sign. Jon laughed and took the picture, making sure the flash was on so you could see Joe's hair. He wanted everyone to see them.

"Now what should I caption it?" She thought about it for a minute before she started typing.

 _Don't hate us cause you ain't us. #FrenchBraidBuddies #You'reNext HeelZiggler_

Showing Joe, she got a nod of approval before posting it.

"Can I take them out?"

"No." Jon laughed and pulled on his leather jacket.

"I gotta go babe. Joe said he'll stay with you."

"I'm reconsidering it." Brooklyn giggled as Jon laughed. He kissed her goodbye before leaving.

"So how are you feeling baby girl?" Brooklyn sat down on the couch, Joe choosing the floor again.

"I'm good. Babies are good. They're about four pounds each."

"Wow, those are some big babies." Brooklyn laughed and nodded.

"And they looked like they were holding each other. It was so cute." Joe smiled at her.

"So when are you guys gonna actually tie the knot?"

"I don't know we haven't really talked about it. You know,with everything else that has gone on. "

"Well if you guys ever need help, Gal would be more than happy to." Brooklyn smiled.

"I might take her up on it. Lord knows I could use all the help." Joe nodded as they watched Jon's match against Curtis Axel.

"Promise to look after him when I'm not here." Joe laughed and nodded.

"Promise, but I doubt we'll do anything. When you're not here, he holds himself up in his room, only leaving when he has to."

"I know. I want you to make sure he eats and sleeps." Joe laughed.

"Does he really stay in his room?" Joe nodded.

"When you were out for your ribs, the only time he left was for the gym, shows, and media. Any other time, he was in his room."

"Explains why it was always so easy to call him." Joe nodded.

"You've made him a different man Brook."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing. Before, we would just mention going out and he would already be at the door but now its like trying to bathe a cat to get him to go out." Brooklyn smiled and placed her hands on her stomach. They lapsed into a comfortable silence and watched the end of Jon's match.

"He looks like he is in a good mood" Joe commented as Jon celebrated his win before leaving the ring and heading backstage.

"He should be. He got what he wanted before the match." Joe groaned.

"Really? You two are like animals. Where, I'm not sitting there am I?"

"No we did it in the shower like normal people. I mean it started on the couch but-." Joe held his hand up, making her laugh.

"Stop. I don't need to know the details." Brooklyn giggled as a knock sounded on the door. Joe got up and opened it, seeing an unfamiliar blonde.

"Hi is Brooklyn here?" Joe nodded and moved to the side so the woman could come in.

"Hey Sarah" Brooklyn said as he friend walked in.

"Hey Brook. How are you feeling?"

"Better after my nap." Joe snorted and Brooklyn glared.

"Sarah, this is Joe, he is friends with Jon and Colby. Joe this is Sarah, my best friend and my uncle Shawn's daughter." Joe held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"I'm gonna head to catering. You guys want anything?"

"That chicken and biscuit thing that have."

Joe rolled his eyes.

"Where does all the food go?"

"To my four pound twins." Joe laughed and left, leaving the two girls alone.

"Where is Jon?"

"He had a match. How was Colby?"

"He was nice. He is funny."

"Do you like him" she asked, teasing her friend. Sarah blushed.

"I don't know. I only just met him."

"So, I knew Jon for five minutes before I liked him." Sarah laughed as Brooklyn smiled.

"Yea I think I do, but I don't know if I am ready for anything." Brooklyn nodded.

"Nothing wrong with harmless flirting." Sarah nodded and they watched as Jon's match ended.

"I should get going. I have an early flight." Brooklyn nodded and hugged her friend before she stood up.

"We get back on Thursday. Call me so we can hang out. You can come see the new house." Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Definitely. Bye Brook." Brooklyn waved as she got up and left. Not even five minutes later, Joe and Jon had gotten back at the same time.

"Hey cowboy" she said, when he plopped down on the couch next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder's as Joe handed her the food he'd gotten her.

"Hi darlin. You good?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Joe called us animals because we did it." Jon rolled his eyes.

"Like you and Gal don't do we it."

"Oh no, we do, but not in the bathroom at work."

"To be fair, we did start on the couch before-." Joe held up his hand again.

"Like I told her, I don't need to hear it." Joe shook his head and picked his plate up.

"I'll see you guys later. I want to eat without hearing about your fun. Keep it in your pants." Jon and Brooklyn laughed as he left.

"Think he remembers he still has his hair braided?" Jon shrugged, playing with the ends of her own braids.

"I'm sure he'll figure it out. Sarah come by?"

"Yea for a little bit, why?"

"Just wondering. I saw Colby and he had a goofy smile on his face. I think they hit it off." Brooklyn smiled and layed her head on his chest.

"How did you know he liked her?"

"Two ways. One, I've known him for years and have seen him with Leighla and Zahara. And two, he had the same look in his eye when he looked at her, that I have when I look at you."

"Ooh, the charming Jonathan Good strikes again." Jon laughed and kissed her head.

"I have to change."

"Why, I like what you're wearing" she said, pouting. Jon smirked.

"Do you?"

"Of course. Jeans and a tight wife beater, turns me on every time." Jon groaned and pulled her closer.

"I have to tell you something." Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows. She expected something else after just telling him that.

"What?" Jon smiled.

"I talked to your parents about you going home, about how I was worried about you going into labor early and me not being there, so they gave me the end of next month through the beginning of May off." Brooklyn looked wide eyed.

"Really?" Jon nodded.

"Yup, so you are only by yourself for three weeks, not even because I have days off." Brooklyn smiled.

"That's great and I read that the babies can travel as soon as we think they're ready so we can leave with you." Jon smiled again.

"I can't believe they're almost here." Brooklyn smiled and placed her hand on his that rested on her stomach.

"Me either. Are you ready for the sleepless nights, dirty diapers, no sex for six weeks."

"The first two yes, the second, absolutely fucking not." Brooklyn laughed.

"Don't worry, I will make sure my third baby is taken care of." Jon smirked and lent down to kiss her.

"God I hope our kids aren't short like you." Brooklyn whacked his chest.

"I mean where did your height even come from? Both you're parents are tall."

"My grandmother. Mom got grandpa's height, so did uncle Shane but grandma's side is short. Don't you like my height?"

"No I do, but bending down to kiss you is a real back killer." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Then don't kiss me." It was Jon's turn to roll his eyes.

"Like that will ever fucking happen." He lent forward to try and kiss her but she moved.

"Nope, you don't like to bend over." Jon chuckled as Brooklyn got up and started packing her bags up.

"Come on babe, I was just teasing." Brooklyn smiled as she was folding her clothes.

"Sure you were. Sorry I'm not a giant like you."

"I'm not a giant."

"Sure you're not Mr. six foot four."

"Well you know what they say about tall guys" he said smirking, putting his hands behind his head as she looked at him.

"They're the first ones to know when it rains." she answered, giving a smirk of her own.

"Funny. Maybe I'll show you when we get back to the hotel what they say."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to bend down. Since your older, I guess your back isn't what it used to be. Sucks getting old doesn't it." Jon growled as she smirked smugly.

"But" she started, walking over to stand in front of him as he watched her.

"Like I said, I like older men." Jon smirked and sat up, placing his hands on her hips as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Are we done bickering now?" Brooklyn shrugged.

"We barely fight. Gotta make it fun every now and then." Jon chuckled and kissed her stomach before standing up in front of her.

"Lets get ready and head back. I wanna relax with you." Brooklyn nodded and they got ready to go. Jon changed, much to Brooklyn's dismay, before they grabbed their bags and left.

/*/

"Babe?"

"Down here." Brooklyn walked downstairs to their home gym, seeing Jon lifting weights while Colby spotted him. He had flown to Hartford to hang out with Brooklyn and Jon on their days off and was staying in their guest room,

"You really trust him to spot you?" Colby rolled his eyes as Jon laughed before placing the weights back in their holder and sitting up.

"Better than you Levesque. You can barely lift a box." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"At least I'm not a sellout. Hey, does it make you my brother since my mom and dad do everything for you?" Jon laughed as Colby glared.

"Why are you even down here?" Brooklyn smiled and looked at Jon.

"Sarah called, I invited her over to hangout." Colby felt a small smile form on his face, making him turn around and "look" at the different weights. Jon and Brooklyn shared a smile of their own. Their plan was working.

"What time?"

"Around two so I thought I'd make lunch and we'd hang out."

"The game is on at three." Brooklyn nodded, eyes flicking to Colby, who still had the small smile on his face.

"Then we'll watch and I'll fall asleep like always." Jon laughed and stood up, wrapping an arm around her.

"You fine with that Colby?" Colby turned around, trying to act like he wasn't listening.

"What?"

"Sarah is coming over so her and Brooklyn are gonna hang out with us." Colby nodded, feeling something course through him that felt like excitement.

"Sure, sounds good to me. I'm gonna go shower."

"Don't use all the hot water" Brooklyn yelled after him. When they heard the door close, they looked at each other and laughed.

"Do you think they know what were doing?" Jon shook his head.

"As much as they seem smart, I don't think so."

"Hey speak for Colby. Sarah graduated top of her class from Harvard."

"Really? What the hell does she want with Colby then." Brooklyn giggled and slapped Jon's chest.

"Don't be mean to him. That's my job." Jon laughed as they started walking upstairs. Jon watched the sway of her hips as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing black leggings and one of his ugly Christmas sweaters they had available in the WWE store. It hugged her belly nicely and she looked relaxed what with her comfortable clothes and hair up in a messy bun.

"What do you want for lunch?" Jon's eyes snapped up to hers, making her giggle softly.

"I don't know. What do you feel like making?" Brooklyn shrugged and looked through the fridge.

"I can do chicken stir fry." Jon nodded.

"Sounds delicious. I'm gonna go shower." Brooklyn nodded and kissed him softly before he walked upstairs. Brooklyn got to work, chopping all the vegetables and chicken before she started cooking.

"Something smells good. What is it?" Brooklyn laughed as Colby came into the kitchen.

"Chicken stir fry." Colby nodded and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"So what is Sarah like?" Brooklyn smirked before looking at Colby.

"She's smart, funny, has a big heart. Why?" Colby shrugged.

"Just wondering. If she is friends with you she must have a lot of patients." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Jackass." Colby laughed as she stirred the food around.

"Does she uh, does she have a boyfriend?" Brooklyn looked over at him.

"No, she doesn't. She used to but he cheated."

"Shawn kill him?" Brooklyn smiled.

"He came close but my dad was able to stop him, and my mom was able to stop my dad. Its a cycle." Colby laughed and sipped his beer.

"You know if you like her, ask her out." Colby shrugged.

"I don't know. If she was cheated on, maybe I'm not the best considering my track record." Brooklyn gave him a sad smile. He and Leighla broke up because Colby cheated on her with Zahara.

"Just because it happened once, doesn't mean anything Colby. When you meet the one, you're never gonna want to cheat because you won't want to hurt them. That and Shawn would definitely kill you." Colby smiled and so did Brooklyn.

"Just get to know her Colby, I promise she doesn't bite." Colby nodded and sipped his beer as Brooklyn finished lunch. Jon came down and sat on the stool next to Colby, Brooklyn sitting on his lap, smiling when he kissed her head. They hung out in a comfortable silence before the door bell interrupted them.

"I'll get it." She kissed Jon's cheek before sliding off his lap and walked out to the front door. Opening it, she smiled as she saw Sarah, wiping snow from her hair.

"Hey Sar."

"Hey Brook, nice place you've got here." Brooklyn smiled as she moved so Sarah could walk in before shutting the door.

"Thanks. Here let me take this." She took Sarah's coat and hung it up next to Colby's.

"Follow me, Jon and Colby are in the kitchen."

"Colby?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Yea, he is staying with Jon and I for a few days. You okay with hanging out with them today?" Sarah nodded.

"Of course. What is with the sweater" she asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, that's my sweater" Jon said, making the girls laugh. Colby smiled as Sarah smiled.

"Sorry. Nice to see you again Jon."

"You too Sarah. You remember Colby?" Sarah nodded and looked at the man who had plagued her thoughts since she first met him.

"I do. Nice to see you again Colby."

"You too Sarah." Brooklyn looked between the two and smiled.

"Lunch is done. You want anything to drink Sar?"

"Water please." Brooklyn nodded and grabbed the drinks as Jon dished up the food and they all sat around the table. Brooklyn and Jon sat on one side while Colby and Sarah sat on the other.

"How are the babies Brook?"

"Good, kicking like crazy."

"Crazy, like their father" Colby said smirking, which turned into a laugh when Jon threw a carrot at him.

"When are they due?"

"The beginning of March. Although our doctor said that twins sometimes have a habit of coming early so who knows."

"They better stay in there until I come back" Jon grumbled. His biggest fear was that he was going to miss them being born, hence asking to be let off earlier.

"Well if they're anything like you two, they're going to be stubborn and stay in until they are ready." Jon and Brooklyn smiled.

"So what game is on today?"

"Chicago Bears vs. San Francisco."

"Oh good, so I wore the right shirt" Sarah said, unzipping the sweatshirt she was wearing and showing the Jay Cutler jersey she was wearing. Colby smiled.

'A woman after my own heart' he thought.

"You like the Bears?" Sarah nodded, Brooklyn and Jon sharing a look.

"Yup. I try to go to a game every year but its hard with work. Why do you like them?" Jon snorted.

"Likes them? He'd marry all of them if he could and he would marry A Day to Remember." Colby scowled and threw his fork, Jon dodging it.

"Hey" Brooklyn said.

"Don't hurt the baby daddy." Sarah laughed, Jon wrapped his arm around Brooklyn, and Colby rolled his eyes.

"I would too, I love them." Colby shared a smile with her.

"I'd never take you for someone who listens to them. I thought you'd like country like Jon." Sarah laughed and Jon rolled his eyes.

"Jon likes country?"

"Unfortunately" Brooklyn said, hating country music, which Jon insisted on playing it when they're driving. Sarah laughed and looked at Colby.

"No I love them, I saw them when they went on tour with Mayday Parade." Colby looked wide eyed.

"Me too! Where?" Sarah laughed as their friends looked on smiling.

"Boston." Colby set his fork down and laughed.

"That's where I saw them." Sarah smiled.

"I guess its a small world after all." They shared a smile as did Jon and Brooklyn. Oh yea, their plan was definitely working.

After they finished lunch, they all went into the living room to watch the game. Jon sat in the recliner, Brooklyn on his lap while Sarah and Colby sat on opposite ends of the couch.

"They're hitting it off" she whispered in his ear. Jon nodded and lent his head against her chest.

"You look hot in this sweater."

"Its an ugly Christmas sweater. How is that possible?"

"You could make a garbage bag look sexy darlin." Brooklyn giggled and kissed him when he looked up at her.

"Can you guys stop, there are other people in the room." Brooklyn rolled her eyes at Sarah.

"Geez you sound like Colby." Sarah laughed and they sat back to watch the game. By the time it was done, Sarah and Colby were happy because their team won while Jon and Brooklyn were bored. Brooklyn wasn't a big football fan and Jon usually didn't care about any other team but his own.

"We get it, you guys won, congrats." Sarah and Colby rolled their eyes as they high fived, both feeling sparks from the contact.

"Be nice Jon" Brooklyn said, hitting his chest.

"Its alright Brook. I should get going." Brooklyn looked outside, the snow now heavier than it was and the street was covered.

"Hey Sarah, the roads look pretty bad. Why don't you stay here for the night." Sarah looked at her friend as Colby looked wide eyed. He was already having dreams about the woman but now to have her sleeping right under the same roof as him.

"Are you sure?" Brooklyn looked down at Jon, who nodded.

"Yea. I don't shovel or anything so your best bet is to stay here until the plows come and it gives you and Brook some more time to hang out." Sarah nodded and smiled.

"Okay, thanks guys. Brook, do you have clothes I can borrow?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Of course follow me." She kissed Jon's cheek before sliding off his lap and going upstairs with Sarah.

"What the hell" Colby asked when they were upstairs. Jon looked over at his friend.

"What?"

"Spend the night?" Jon smirked.

"What did you want your future girlfriend to drive through this and get into a crash?" Colby blushed and scowled.

"She is not my future girlfriend." Jon chuckled and sipped his beer.

"Yea okay." Colby rolled his eyes and they sat back to watch another game. He felt a smile form on his face, hiding it behind his hair so Jon couldn't see it. Maybe this was his chance to get to know her better. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three:**

Colby stared at the white ceiling. He let out a long sigh before looking at the alarm clock next to him.

 _7:30_

Sitting up, he pulled a shirt on before walking out of the guest room. He passed Brooklyn and Jon's room, hearing nothing which meant they were still sleeping. Quietly walking down to the kitchen, he stopped short when he heard a voice.

"No I'm fine dad, Brook and Jon let me stay here." Colby peeked around the corner, seeing Sarah leaning against the counter, her back to him. His eyes raked her up and down. She was a very beautiful girl. He could see the makings of a tattoo on her spine peeking out from where her tank top rode up.

"I promise. The plws went down so the roads are clear enough fro driving and I already promised Brooklyn last night that if I could leave today, I would keep her on the phone the entire time." Colby laughed quietly.

"I love you too dad" he heard, snapping him back to reality. He looked and saw her hang up her phone before grabbing some toast and going over to the table. Taking a deep breath he walked in, smiling at her.

"Morning" he greeted. Sarah looked up from her phone and smiled.

"Morning. I thought I was the only one who woke up this early." Colby smiled and pulled out the orange juice, pouring himself a glass. He heard little paws on the hardwood and smiled when Moxley came running in.

"Usually I don't but I couldn't sleep, it was to hot in my room. Hey Mox" he greeted the little boxer puppy as he walked over and rubbed against Colby's legs.

"Mine too. I think Brooklyn turned the heat up" Sarah smiled as Colby stood back up from petting the dog, who ran off to lay in his little bed in the living room.

"To what ninety." Sarah laughed again making Colby smile.

"I wouldn't put it past her. Are you hungry, I made a little to much toast." Colby laughed and nodded.

"Sure." Sarah smiled and placed the other pieces on a napkin for him when he sat down next to her.

"Still snowing" Colby said, looking out the window. Sarah nodded.

"Yea but thankfully, the plows went down this morning so the roads are clear enough to drive on." Colby nodded.

"That what you and your dad were talking about?" Sarah looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I uh, I heard you when I came down" he said embarrassingly. Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Yea. He had called my house phone but when I didn't answer her got worried. I promised I wouldn't leave until it was clear. Didn't think it would happen anytime soon." she said, watching the snow fall, now lighter than it was last night.

"Probably not because Jon refuses to shovel. That was one of his stipulations for moving here." Sarah giggled.

"He not a big fan of the cold?" Colby snorted.

"That is understatement but he knew it would make Brooklyn happy to be home and when he would be on the road, she would have he family just a call away."

"Aw that is sweet." Colby nodded.

"Yea who knew." Sarah smiled and they continued eating in a comfortable silence.

"So what was it like growing up as HBK's daughter?" Sarah smiled.

"It was good. As a kid, I got to see so many things and go so many different places. Plus, I had Brooklyn and Ashley with me so I was never bored."

"I bet you guys got in all sorts of trouble." Sarah laughed.

"You could say that. Instead of double trouble we were known as triple trouble. Brooklyn was the ring leader. Always had everyone wrapped around her finger" Colby laughed.

"I believe that, just look at Jon." Sarah laughed. She nor him could remember laughing so much with anyone, even their friends.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Sarah smiled and lent her chin on her hand.

"What was your childhood like?" Colby sighed.

"It was good. My parents split when I was twelve."

"That's good?" Colby laughed.

"It wasn't a good marriage. Everything was much better once it was over. Lets see, I have a brother named Brandon but I don't see him a lot since we both travel for work and a little sister along with two half brothers and a half sister." Sarah smiled.

"Wow, big family. All I have is a little brother." Colby laughed.

"But you've got a lot of extended family right?" Sarah nodded.

"Almost everyone backstage when my dad wrestled." Colby smiled. He opened his mouth to ask a question but was stopped when they heard the banging of something against a wall.

"Really" Colby asked while Sarah laughed.

"I guess they forgot they had guests."

"No they didn't, they just don't care." Sarah laughed before getting up and turning the small radio they had in the kitchen on, turning it to the rock station.

"There, this will help." Colby smiled as she cleaned up her plate and crumbs. Colby watched her, eyes raking her up and down. He couldn't deny, she was a very beautiful girl and something inside of him lit up every time he saw her.

"Staring isn't polite." Colby jumped and looked to see she wasn't even looking at him. Colby blushed with embarrassment.

"I-I-." Sarah laughed and turned from washing her plate.

"I'm just kidding Colby." He just looked at her before she turned back around. He let out a silent sigh before standing up and cleaning up his crumbs. He threw them away and turned around, only to run into the five seven blonde.

"Whoa there sweetheart" he said steadying her so she wouldn't fall. Sarah felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Sorry, I am so clumsy." Colby shook his head, both looking at each other. Her blue looking into his brown.

"No its fine." Sarah nodded and they both kept looking at each other, neither able to look away.

'He's so handsome' she thought.

'She's so beautiful' ran through his head. Their moment however was shattered when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Sarah pulled away and walked over to sit back down at the table just as Jon came in, whistling.

"Morning guys" he said, pulling some stuff out to make breakfast for Brooklyn.

"Morning Jon."

"Morning dick." Jon laughed and looked at Colby.

"What did I do now?"

"Sarah and I had no desire to hear you and Brooklyn this morning." Jon smirked and put the bread in the toaster before starting the eggs.

"Blame Brook, she woke me up with a blow job." Colby and Sarah groaned.

"Do you have any filter?" Jon smirked and shook his head.

"Do you guys want some food?"

"No we already ate. Where is Brooklyn?"

"Upstairs getting dressed. You guys sleep good?"

"Yea until it felt like we were in hell" Sarah said, making Colby laugh.

"Oh yea, Brooklyn turned the heat up, I forgot to tell you she does that sometimes."

"Don't you guys get hot?" Jon shook his head before filling Moxley's food dish, the little puppy running back to the kitchen when he heard the cling of the food against the metal.

"Not when we sleep naked." Sarah and Colby groaned again.

"Do you talk like this around my uncle?" Jon laughed and dished the eggs up before putting the toast on the plate and pouring some juice.

"Does it look like I have a death wish?"

"Like I'd let him kill you" they heard as Brooklyn walked into the kitchen, her wet hair hanging down her back as she was dressed in a black t-shirt and black yoga pants.

"Thank you" she said kissing him as he handed her the plate of food before grabbing his own and joining Colby and Sarah at the table.

"What were you guys talking about" Brooklyn asked once they sat down.

"How disgusted Colby and Sarah were for hearing us this morning." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Sarah we used to love together and I had to hear shit." Sarah blushed.

"Same for you Colby. Joe and I have heard plenty of stuff." Colby rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just be quieter." Jon and Brooklyn laughed.

"Its so pretty out" Brooklyn said, Jon looked and shook his head.

"No its not." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Yes it is. The perfect weather for Christmas." Anyone who knew Brooklyn, knew that she was a big fan of Christmas. Had been since she was a little kid.

"Well at least it cleared up so they could plow."

"Why don't you like it here" Jon said, wrapping an arm around his fiancee.

"Sure, until you two decide to ignore your guests and have sex." Brooklyn and Jon laughed and Colby smiled.

"Our house, we can do what we want." Sarah and Colby both rolled their eyes. They all hung out a little more until Sarah decided she had to go home.

"Remember what you promised?" Sarah laughed and nodded.

"Yes mom I did. Call you and keep you on until I get home." Brooklyn laughed and hugged her friend.

"Bye Jon, thanks for having me." Jon waved as he untangled the lights they were going to hang on the tree.

"Bye Colby, it was nice seeing you again."

"You too Sarah. Coming to anymore shows?" Colby mentally kicked himself. Sarah smiled.

"No I don't think so. Work gets busy around this time."

"What about next month. They have some shows here." Sarah looked at her friend who just smiled.

"Okay sure. I haven't actually been to a show in years." Colby and Sarah smiled.

"Bye guys" she said, hugging her friend again before leaving. Colby watched as she got in her car and pulled out of Brooklyn and Jon's big driveway and headed down the road.

"Colby and Sarah sitting in a tree" Brooklyn started singing, making Colby scowl.

"Shut up" he said, heading downstairs to workout. Brooklyn laughed and walked back into the living room.

"He really likes her" she said, sitting down next to Jon.

"I know. I don't know why he hasn't asked her out yet."

"Maybe he is scared. His last two relationships haven't really been the best. Granted he did cheat in the one."

"If I can ask you out, he can ask Sarah out."

"What's that supposed to mean" she asked. Jon looked over at her and smiled.

"It means that I was just as scared asking you out. I knew who your family was and what my past was like. I was scared but I did it anyway. If I can do it, then so can he."

"Maybe you should tell him that" she said, leaning on his shoulder.

"I'll talk to him if you talk to Sarah.: Brooklyn nodded.

"Deal. So, is the tree ready to be put up?" Jon nodded.

"Yup, still don't know why we got one."

"Because its our first Christmas together. Don't you like Christmas?" Jon shrugged.

"I do, its just I've never really done anything for it. Usually sat in my apartment, drank, and watched The Santa Claus." Brooklyn laughed.

"I love that movie." Jon chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"What did your family do?"

"Well after I moved out, I would go back home and spend the night before. Mom and dad would host a party and after, the girls and I would make hot chocolate and go to my room and watch the Grinch."

"Sounds like a Hallmark movie." Brooklyn giggled.

"Don't be mean" she said, slapping his chest. Jon just laughed and finished untangling the lights.

"Finally. So where do we start?" Brooklyn smiled and stood up. They pulled out all the pieces of the tree, putting the base together before putting the branches on. Brooklyn could really only do the middle since she was to short to reach the top and to pregnant to bend down for the bottom.

"There" she said, when they got the lights on. Jon stepped back with her, admiring their work.

"Are we done now?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"No we have to do the ornaments but that can wait." Jon nodded and wrapped his arms around her before starting to sway them in a circle.

"Wanna go out tonight?" Brooklyn looked up at him and smiled.

"Like on a date?" Jon nodded. She smiled bigger and placed her head on his chest as they danced.

"I would love to but what are we gonna do with Colby?"

"I'm sure he'll be good for a couple hours."

"Where are we gonna go?"

"Dinner and a movie?" She smiled. He was asking instead of telling to make sure she was okay with it.

"Sounds perfect. I'm gonna go lay down, why don't you go talk to Colby." Jon nodded. They shared a kiss in front of the tree before heading their separate ways.

Jon headed down to the basement, seeing Colby hitting up the punching bag

"You good" Jon asked. Colby looked over and nodded.

"What's up" he asked, taking his gloves off and taking a sip of his water.

"Brook and I are going out tonight. You gonna be okay. We should only be gone a couple of hours."

"I'll be fine. Where are you guys going?"

"Dinner and a movie. I mean you are more than welcome to join if you want." Colby shook his head.

"No you guys deserve some alone time." Jon nodded and watched as he walked over to the single weights.

"And what if I said Sarah was going?" Colby all but whipped his head in Jon's direction.

"Is she?"

"No but you're reaction tells me a lot." Colby rolled his eyes and went back to the weights.

"Now I'm not one to be great with feelings but you obviously like her Colby."

"No I don't." Jon scoffed.

"Bullshit. Stevie Wonder could see you liked her."

"Well I don't think its going to happen Jon. Brooklyn said her last boyfriend cheated. I'm not exactly great when it comes to that."

"So you're going to let your past rule this? Colby, I haven't seen you like this with anyone. Including Leighla and Zahara." Colby sighed.

"I just don't want her to think I would do that to her." If Colby could, he would go back and do things different with Leighla."

He regretted what he had done to her and he was damned if he was going to make that mistake with Sarah. She seemed to pure to do something like that to and Shawn would kill him for sure.

"I just don't want to hurt her" he said, sighing. Jon sighed and stood up.

"Look Colby, if you like her tell her. If you want to date her, ask her out but don't let your past get to you."

"Is that what you did with Brooklyn?" Jon nodded.

"But my past is still around, unfortunately. Just talk to her Colby." He clapped his friend on the back before heading back upstairs to lay down with Brooklyn.

/*/

"That's what you're wearing?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes at Jon. She was wearing blood red sweater dress that stopped mid thigh, had short sleeves, flared out like a skater skirt, and it hugged her stomach nicely. She had paired with black knee high riding boots and her black leather jacket.

"Yea why?"

"Aren't you going to get cold?"

"I'll be fine besides, you can always warm me up later." Jon groaned and kissed her. He was wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt but he also had on a maroon zip up hoodie and his black leather jacket.

"Oh my god stop" they heard. Looking at the doorway of the living room, they saw Colby holding Moxley.

"Do you guys ever stop?"

"Nope" they answered together, making Colby roll his eyes.

"I should have known. Aren't you going to get cold dressing like a hooker?" Brooklyn scowled as Jon bit his lip from laughing.

"Aren't you going to get arthritis from jerking off all the time." Jon couldn't help but laugh at his friend, who glared at Brooklyn.

"Touche Levesque. You win this one." Brooklyn smirked and turned to Jon.

"Ready?" Jon nodded and grabbed her head.

"Sure you don't want to come?" Colby nodded.

"You guys go have fun. Me and Mox are gonna hang out, right Moxley." Moxley licked his cheek, making them smile.

"Alright. We'll be home in a few hours. Don't break anything." Colby rolled his eyes as they left.

"We should have dragged him with us."

"He'll be fine babe. Ready?" Brooklyn smiled and nodded before kissing his cheek as he pulled out of their driveway.

/*/

The credits rolled to the Avengers and Colby looked down at Moxley.

"What next Mox?" Moxley closed his eyes, making Colby sigh.

"So much for being friends. Like your father." Colby started scrolling through Netflix, trying to find another movie to watch. He was just about to click start on Batman Begins when the doorbell rang. Furrowing his eyebrows, he got up from the couch and walked over to the door. Opening it, his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" H moved so the blonde could step in.

"Hey Colby, is Brooklyn here?"

"No her and Jon went out on a date. What's up?"

"I left my wallet here. I think it fell out of my purse, did she say anything about it?" Colby shook his head.

"No she didn't. Need help looking?"

"That would be great." Colby nodded and they walked upstairs to the room where she had stayed last night. They looked all around, not seeing it anywhere.

"Are you sure you had it up here?"

"Yea it was in my purse."

"Ah, here it is" he said, finding it underneath the nightstand.

"That's a weird place." Sarah laughed and nodded, taking it from him, their hands brushing each other. They stared at each other before they pulled away. Sarah laughed nervously and Colby ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh thank you, for helping.

"No problem." Sarah nodded and looked around the room.

"So Jon and Brooklyn just left you here?" Colby laughed quietly and shook his head.

"No they asked me to go but I told them they needed some alone time. They won't have much once the twins come." Sarah nodded and smiled.

"Well that was nice of you." Colby smiled.

"Well I better get going. Early day tomorrow. Thank you again Colby." Colby nodded as they walked back downstairs. Sarah opened the door when Jon's words ran through Colby's head.

 _Just ask her out._

"Wait Sarah"he blurted out before she even walked out. She turned around and looked at him.

"Yea?"

"Are you um, are you busy tomorrow?" Sarah felt her heart speed up a little. Was he doing what she thought he was doing?

"I um, have a meeting with some clients in the morning but then I am free. Why?"

"I thought we could go get coffee or something. Unless you don't want to or are busy" he said, rambling. Sarah smiled at him.

"Actually I would love to." Colby's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"R-really?"

"Yea, why not. Is one okay?" Colby smiled and nodded.

"One is great, where should we meet?"

"There is a coffee shop just down the street from my office if your interested. Its called Ronaldo's." Colby smiled and nodded.

"Okay, its a date." Sarah's eyes widened a little.

"I-I mean not a date, unless you want it to-" he started rambling again.

"Colby" she said, stopping him. He looked at her embarrassed, making her smile softly.

"Its whatever we want it to be. I'll see you tomorrow." Colby smiled and nodded as she left. He took a deep breath before going back to the living room and starting the movie, not being able to keep the mega watt smile off his face.

When Jon and Brooklyn came home, they walked in to see Colby laying on the couch, Moxley in his little bed.

"Hey" he said looking up at them.

"How was the date."

"Good except for when Jon almost got us kicked out of the movie theater."

"Why what happened" he asked, laughing.

"Some guy was on his phone and wouldn't shut the hell up." Colby laughed and Brooklyn kissed the hand she was holding.

"How was your time alone?"

"Fine we watched movies all night. Sarah stopped by." Brooklyn and Jon furrowed their eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Her wallet fell out her purse in the guest room so we looked for it."

"We" she asked smirking.

"Yea she needed some help."

"So what is with the goofy smile" Jon asked, not missing the look. Colby tried to hide it but it didn't work.

"I um, I asked her if she wanted to get coffee tomorrow." Brooklyn and Jon smiled.

"Really?"

"Yea. Are you okay with it, I know she is your bestfriend,"

"Colby I'm fine with it. Just don't be a dick. I'm gonna go to bed."

"I'll be up in a few minutes" Jon told her. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Night Colby."

"Night Brook." Jon watched as she walked up the stairs to their room before turning back to his friend.

"So you finally did it?" Colby rolled his eyes but smiled none the less.

"Yea. I'd rather ask now then go back on the road and not doing it at all." Jon nodded.

"Good, just don't mess it up. I'm sure Shawn will interrogate you like Paul did to me."

"Wait that was real?" Jon laughed and nodded.

"Yea Paul and Shawn did then when I asked her to marry me, I had to see them again along with Shane and all her other uncles. Did you really think I would make something like that up?" Colby laughed and shook his head.

"Just don't mess it up" Jon said.

"I won't." Jon nodded.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Night."

"Night man." They bro hugged before Jon walked upstairs to his and Brooklyn's room. Walking in, she saw her walking back and forth while talking on the phone.

"Still could of texted me." She looked over and Jon and mouthed Sarah. He nodded and kicked his shoes off before sitting on the bed.

"Okay, call me tomorrow. Love you too." She hung up the phone and threw it on the bed.

"What did she say?"

"That Colby asked her out and that she was actually excited."

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"After her last boyfriend, she has been hesitant to get into anything. I don't know what it is about Colby but she really likes him." Jon laughed and placed his hands on her hips when she stood in front of him.

"I think the same thing about you and I." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and pushed some of his hair back.

"I can't believe our plan worked." Brooklyn nodded.

"Me either. They both must really like each other." Jon nodded and pulled her closer.

"No more talking about them, we're still on our date." Brooklyn smiled.

"Oh are we?" Jon nodded and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"Yup, are you ready for some real fun?" Brooklyn nodded and kissed him passionately.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four:**

The next morning Jon woke up. He blindly reached an arm over to wrap around Brooklyn, but his arm hit the mattress instead. Opening his eyes, he saw she wasn't there. The bed felt warm which meant she hadn't been gone long. Sitting up, he pushed his hair out of his eyes and rubbed them. Hearing the opening of the door, he dropped his hands and blinked a few times before looking to see Brooklyn coming in with a tray filled with all sorts of food.

"Morning baby" she said, carefully getting on the bed.

"Morning darlin. What's all this?"

"What, I can't make my amazing fiance breakfast in bed?" Jon gave her a look, getting an innocent look back.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jon just looked at her until she sighed.

"Fine. I decided today I would try and put you in the Christmas spirit.

"How" he asked slowly.

"Well mom called and asked if we would take the girls to get their pictures with Santa taken." Jon groaned and shook his head.

"No. I don't want to go spend all day in some crowded, hot, mall."

"Come on Jon, it won't be all day and you can do some Christmas shopping,"

"Why I already got your present." Brooklyn smiled.

"Yea but what about all your friends?"

"I usually buy the rounds at the bar the next time we go out." Brooklyn giggled softly.

"Please? Then we can come home and bake cookies and watch Christmas movies, oh we can do a snowball fight" she said, smiling wide. Jon groaned.

"I don't know babe."

"Please I promise it will be fun and since Colby got a hotel room, we have the house all to ourselves if you worried he'll see you." Colby decided to get a hotel room late last night when he heard Brooklyn and Jon having sex again.

Jon looked at her. He could tell she was trying to make their first Christmas special and who was he to deny her. If this was the year before, he wouldn't let anyone talk him into this, but with her it was different. All he wanted was for her to be happy.

"Okay, fine. But, if I get irritated, I want to leave." Brooklyn nodded and held her hand out.

"Deal." Jon grabbed her hand and pulled her forward so he could kiss her lips.

"You are so lucky I love you." Brooklyn smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too, more than you probably know." Jon smiled and kissed her nose, making her smile at the sweet gesture.

"Same darlin." She grinned and pecked his nose making him smile. They ate their breakfast before showering.

"Jon stop we have to get out soon" she giggled when he kept trailing kisses up and down her neck, nipping her skin with his teeth here and there.

"Not my fault you're addicting." Brooklyn smiled and bit her lip before turning to face him.

"And you need your fix?" Jon nodded and reached up, pulling her lip from her teeth.

"Stop biting your lip."

"Why" she said innocently. She knew when she bit her lip, it turned him on.

"You know why" he growled. Brooklyn giggled and turned fully around to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Tell you what" she started, playing with the hairs on the base of her neck.

"We can have some fun, if, you agree to get our picture done with Santa today too." Jon groaned a little. He was torn. He really wanted to have sex with her, but he really hated that idea. In the end, wanting to feel her around him and have her close won.

"Fine, but we keep it to ourselves." Brooklyn nodded and smiled when he lent down and kissed her passionately. Brooklyn moaned and opened her mouth so their tongues could play.

"Turn around, hands on the wall" he demanded. Brooklyn did as she was told and stuck her ass out. Jon groaned and grabbed her hips, before gently thrusting into her, both moaning loudly. He started off with slow, long, thrusts.

"Jon" she moaned softly, throwing her head back. He moved his hand up to grab a hand full of her hair and moved it out of the way to attach his lips to her neck. He licked, sucked, and kissed her sweet spot, making sensations run through her body

"God I can never get enough of you" he said, thrusting harder but not to hard that he would do something to hurt the babies or her.

"I-Is that a bad thing" she got out between moan as he hit her g-spot.

"No, not at all" he whispered. Brooklyn felt herself getting close, the feeling intensifying as he reached a hand down to rub her clit in time with his thrusts.

"JON" she yelled throwing her head back as she came hard. Jon thrust into her more before reaching his own climax.

"Fuck" he said, as they came down from their highs. Brooklyn smiled as he pulled out of her. She turned and kissed him softly before they finished their shower. When they were done and dried off, Brooklyn slipped her robe on before going to find something to wear. She decided on a red long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, black saude high heels that had gold colored gems on them. She slipped on her clothes and shoes before going into the bathroom to do her hair and make up while Jon was shaving.

"Why are you shaving I thought you liked the beard."

"I do but its starting to get itchy." He looked over at her as she plugged in her straightener. She turned and saw him staring.

"What?"

"You look beautiful." Brooklyn smiled and pulled her make up bag out and started doing it while she waited for the straightener to be ready.

"Thank you. What are you going to wear?" Jon shrugged and dipped the razor in the water in the sink to rinse it off before once more putting it back to his face, cleaning it of any stubble.

"Probably jeans, t-shirt, jacket,"

"Your usual" she teased. Jon smirked as they continued to work around each other to get ready. Brooklyn did simple make up before starting on her hair while Jon went and changed. Straightening her hair, she parted it to the left before leaving it alone. She unplugged her iron and slipped her engagement ring on before turning the lights off and leaving the room. Walking out, she saw Jon standing in the walk in closet, trying to decide which shirt he should wear.

"Pick the red one, we could twin" she said, going in to grab her leather jacket. Jon chuckled and decided on the red one.

"Aw babe" she said, smiling as he slipped it on. Jon rolled his eyes before shrugging on his leather jacket.

"Hope you know we're taking a picture." Jon rolled his eyes again.

"Of course we are" he muttered. Brooklyn smiled and pulled him over to the floor length mirror. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach feeling the twins kick before kissing her head. Brooklyn smiled and took the picture.

"Can I post it?" Jon nodded and kissed her head again before watching her open Instagram and get the picture ready.

 _Trying to turn the Grinch into a Christmas lover isn't easy. Good thing he loves me though.#Twinning_

Showing Jon, she got a nod of approval before pushing the post button.

"Ready now?" Brooklyn nodded and grabbed her purse while Jon grabbed the car keys and his wallet before they locked up and left. Driving the short distance to her parents, Jon waited in the car while Brooklyn ran in to get her sisters. He tapped his fingers on the dashboard, making some random beat as he waited.

After what seemed like forever, Brooklyn came out with all three girls and helped them into the SUV before getting back in the passenger seat.

"Hi Jon" all three girls chorused, making Brooklyn and Jon laugh.

"Hi guys" he said as he pulled out of park and started driving.

"Are you guys excited" Brooklyn asked as Jon blindly reached over and laced his hand with hers.

"Yup" Vaughn said happily while Murphy nodded and Aurora just looked out the window.

"How about you Rory?"

"I guess" she said, making Brooklyn furrow her eyebrows. If there was someone else besides Brooklyn who really loved Christmas, it was Aurora. She decided to drop it and reached her free hand over to change the radio station.

"Hey, I was listening to that." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"It was a commercial and the girls hate country just as much as I do." Jon rolled his eyes behind his ray bans as she searched the stations. Coming across a Christmas one, she decided to leave it as Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer played.

"Do we have to" he groaned, but it was drowned out when the girls started singing loudly.

"Yup. Maybe if you didn't torture me with country every time we drove." Jon smirked and squeezed her hand. When they made it to the mall, Jon parked close to the parking lot so Brooklyn wouldn't have to walk far.

"Okay girls, now you stay with us. No wondering off okay and if you're good, I'll buy Cinnabon." All three girls smiled and nodded as they made their way to the center of the mall and saw the line for Santa was quite big. Jon groaned softly and pushed his hat further down on his head.

"It'll move quick babe" she said, pulling his hand out of his coat pocket to hold. They walked over and stood in line. While Brooklyn was fixing Murphy and Vaughn's hair, Jon looked down at Aurora.

"What's up with you" he asked, noting the bored/sad look on her face.

"I don't want to be in this stupid picture."

"Why not? I thought you loved Christmas just as much as Brooklyn."

"Because Santa isn't real."

"Who said?"

"A kid at my school. He said that he wasn't real and that I shouldn't believe in him and neither should Murphy or Vaughn." Jon shook his head.

"That's not true, Santa is real."

"How do you know?" Jon sighed and looked at Brooklyn who was still fussing with the girls hair. She would probably be better at this but oh well.

"Because I do. Why would your parents lie, have they ever lied to you before?" Aurora thought about it for a minute and shook her head.

"See. This kid was probably just grumpy because he knew Santa was going to give him coal because he was stupid or something." Aurora giggled, making Jon smile.

"Do you believe in Santa Jon?" Jon cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yup. Always envied his beard. Wish I could grow one but I don't think your sister would let me." Aurora giggled again.

"So no more believing Santa isn't real alright. You're a kid still, you're allowed to believe in anything you want. Do you believe he is real?"

"I mean I guess. Last year he got me a baby doll that acted like a real baby but I didn't even put it on my last. I asked my mom and dad but it was to late to add it but he must have been listening because I got it." Jon smiled.

"See he is real. No more listening to punk kids alright." Aurora nodded and they fist bumped before she moved to stand with her sisters and Brooklyn moved back to stand with Jon.

"What was that about" she asked when he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Some kid at her school told her Santa wasn't real and that she shouldn't believe in him." Brooklyn shook her head.

"Should I talk to her?" Jon shook his head.

"No I handle it." Brooklyn looked up at him and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yup. I told her why would her parents lie its not like they have ever lied before. Then she went on about how she does believe in him because last year she didn't put a doll on her list but she got it anyway." Brooklyn smiled and kissed his cheek, not having to reach much since she was wearing heels.

"You're gonna be a great dad." Jon smiled and kissed her forehead. They waited a little longer in line before it was their turn. Brooklyn payed (when Jon wasn't looking) before the three girls ran over to sit with Santa.

"How old were you when you stopped believing" Jon asked her quietly.

"I was around eleven. Christmas Eve, I had woken up during the middle of the night and went looking for my parents. I found them writing Santa on my gifts and putting them under the tree. I'm happy you talked to her Jon, I wan them to believe in them until they're ready not to. Not because some kid told her other wise."

"It was nothing" he said, blushing a little from the praise. Brooklyn just smiled and leaned into his side. When the girls were done telling "Santa" everything they wanted, they finally took the picture and they could leave.

"I thought you wanted one babe" he said as they started walking around since Brooklyn insisted that Jon look for actual presents for his friends.

"Yea but since you did such a good job with Aurora, I decided we didn't need one. Unless you really want one" she said with a teasing smirk. Jon shook his head.

"No I'm good." Brooklyn smiled. After what seemed like forever, Jon finally picked a store to go into while the girls and Brooklyn sat on a nearby bench. Being almost seven months pregnant with twins and walking around a huge mall was not as fun as people thought it was.

"When are the babies gonna be here Brooklyn?"

"Sometime in early March. Are you guys excited?" All three nodded.

"Yea I gonna dress them up like I dress my dolls" Vaughn said, making Brooklyn smile.

"Oh really?" Vaughn nodded. They sat around a for a few more minutes before Jon came out, some envelopes in his hands.

"What did you get" she asked, when he helped her up.

"They all got gift cards." Brooklyn smiled.

"Good, they'll be a little something extra to give them for the gifts I already ordered that are from us." Jon's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I already bought them all gifts and they were gonna be from us."

"Then why did you insist I go look for some." Brooklyn smiled and could tell he was a little angry. Jon wasn't to big on shopping, especially in the mall.

"Because on Christmas, you're supposed to get your friends gifts and not just paying their tab at some bar. Its gotta be from the heart so they know you put actual thought into it." Jon sighed and looked down at her.

"So what did we get them" he said, emphasizing the we.

"Joe and Gal got a date night set. Comes with wine, a chef to go to their house and cook dinner, and a couple of romantic movies, and candles. Colby got the new Call of Duty game and now they both have some new gift cards."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me unconditionally. Alright girls come on, lets go get some Cinnabon and head home.

"Can we frame the picture we took for mom and dad?" Brooklyn looked down at Aurora and nodded, happy she seemed to be in a much better mood since her talk with Jon.

"Sure. Here, lets stop in here and grab a frame." They took a small detour and picked out a frame before paying. They grabbed their dessert and put the picture together before heading back to her parents.

"Be right back" she said, kissing his cheek before leading the girls inside.

"We're back" she said, walking into the kitchen where her parents were.

"Hey, how was the mall" her dad asked, picking Vaughn up, smiling when the little girl layed her head on his shoulder.

"Crowded. Here, give this to mom and dad." She handed over the clear, glass, picture frame and watched as Murphy walked it over to her mom.

"Oh it came out great guys" she said smiling.

"Where is Jon" her dad asked when he noticed he wasn't right by Brooklyn's side.

"Waiting in the car. We've got to get going, we've got cookies to bake."

"Bake" her father said with a teasing smirk, just laughing at the image of Jon baking.

"Yes bake and don't tease, I know you help mom bake."

"I do not."

"No, then what is with the apron?" Paul looked down and noticed he was still wearing the red apron they had in the kitchen. Stephanie bit her lip to keep from laughing. Brooklyn and Paul going at it was something else.

"Get out" he said, making Brooklyn laugh.

"Fine. Bye girls, we'll see next week." She hugged everyone before going back out to the car.

"So what now" Jon asked as they started the drive home.

"Cookies and movies."

"I don't know how to back."

"Don't worry cowboy, I'll teach you. If your worried about anyone finding out, don't worry, besides if it makes you feel better, my dad helps my mom bake." Jon looked over at, eyes a little wide while a little laugh escaped him.

"Really?" Brooklyn smiled and nodded.

"So you have nothing to worry about." Jon just shook his head and continued driving. When they made it home, he helped his lady out before walking into the house and to the kitchen.

"So what first" he asked, watching her pull all types of bowls and such out.

"We have to get everything ready. Can you grab the cookie sheets from the bottom drawer please." Jon nodded and did as asked as Brooklyn pulled out all the ingredients they would need.

Brooklyn set forth telling Jon exactly what he needed to do.

"No Jon" she giggled as he tried dumping more chocolate chips in.

"What" he asked laughing.

"If we add to many it might make them dense."

"Well what are we supposed to do with the rest?"

"Eat them, I always do." He smirked and poured a lot into his hand before shoving them into his mouth as Brooklyn put the two cookie sheets into the oven and closed the door.

She stepped into to stand between his legs while he sat on top of the counter. She wrapped her arms around his middle and layed her head on his stomach while he ran his hand through her hair.

"You okay baby?" She nodded and looked up at him.

"Yea, just a little tired. Are you having fun?" Jon smiled and pushed some hair out of her face. He knew how hard she was trying to get him into the Christmas mood. As a kid he never really had great Christmas memories and that traveled to his adult hood but he knew that she wanted to make it special.

"I actually am, minus the mall part." Brooklyn smiled and met him half way as he lent down to kiss her. Jon held her as close as possible as she deepened the kiss. They made out in the kitchen until the cookies were done. Placing one last kiss on her lips, Jon hoped off the counter and grabbed an oven mitt before grabbing the two trays out and closing the oven door.

Brooklyn scooped some onto a plate before putting the others on another plate and covering them with a lid.

"Lets go watch movies." Jon nodded and they walked upstairs to their bedroom. Brooklyn grabbed the remote and put it on ABC Family's 25 Days of Christmas. She settled against Jon's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her while they ate cookies. He had to say, this was the most fun he had around Christmas then he could ever remember. This was actually something he wouldn't mind doing again.

/*/

Colby took a deep breath before getting out of his rental. He was set to meet Sarah in a few minutes and was more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. Walking into the small cafe, he didn't see the familiar blonde so he decided to take a seat by the door.

"Can I get you anything sir" a waitress asked when he sat down.

"Oh um, coffee please. Regular with two sugars and two cream." The waitress nodded and walked off to get his order. He tapped his fingers on the table nervously, his eyes keep flickering to the clock that hung by the door. It was five minutes to one, and Colby started feeling a little more nervous.

What if she didn't show up?

What if she changed her mind?

Colby could feel his chest tightening a little and forced himself to breathe. He wondered what it was about this one girl that made him feel this way. Not even with Leighla and Zahara had he felt this way.

He thanked the waitress when she brought his order over. Looking up he saw the big hand reach the twelve while the little hand hit the one. Sighing he looked down and started tracing patterns on the table, not even hearing the door open and footsteps head his way.

"You started without me" a teasing voice sounded above him. Looking up, he saw the familiar blonde standing above him, smiling. He returned it.

"Yea, sorry-" he started but Sarah waved him off.

"No its fine." Colby smiled and she slipped her black pea coat off before sliding into the seat across from him. The waitress came over and took her order before leaving and Sarah turned and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry I was late. My meeting ran a little late." Colby shook his head.

"No don't be sorry. I was early anyway since my hotel is like five minutes away." Sarah furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hotel? I thought you were staying with Brook and Jon."

"I was until after their date last night, I heard them having sex again." Sarah giggled and shook her head as the waitress brought her tea over.

"They're like rabbits aren't they." Colby nodded and sipped his own drink.

"To the extreme." Sarah smiled and pushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Any plans for Christmas" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Probably go back home to Iowa. See my family, how about you?"

"I wanna try and go back to Texas but I heard there is a lot of snow coming so I'm a little worried. I haven't missed a Christmas since I moved here."

"Why did you move here? I thought once you're in Texas you never want to leave." Sarah laughed, making Colby smile. Her laugh was infectious.

"That's true but when I finished school, I was offered an internship here. The lead lawyer of the law firm I work at is an attorney for WWE so uncle Paul mentioned me, so here I am."

"What made you want to be a lawyer?" Sarah sighed, her eyes dropping a little.

"When I was younger, there was a girl in my class. She was always so nice and would be any one's friend, but her home life wasn't great. Her dad was a drunk and would be abusive. She would come to school sometimes with bruises. Eventually the teacher went to someone and filed a complaint. When the dad found out he snapped and tried to kill himself, her, and the mother but luckily he wasn't successful." She stopped and took a deep breath.

"They arrested him for attempted murder and I begged my parents to take me so I could sit with her through all of it. I wanted to be there for her like she was for everyone else. I remember thinking that the lawyers were so cool and how good they must feel when they win a case and send the bad guys away and helping the people they when I graduated college, I knew what I was going to do." Colby gave her a smile.

"That's so cool Sarah. You're doing something that makes you happy and helps people. Not many people get to do that." Sarah blushed a little and smiled.

"What about you. Why wrestling?"

"I don't know. Ever since I was younger, I would watch all the shows with my dad. I remembered thinking how cool it must be day in and day out to be a wrestler. To get to perform in front of so many people. To some day get as great as Ric Flair, Paul, or your dad. So when I enrolled in wrestling school and college to be a vet. I even worked as a bus boy to pay for wrestling school but it got to much so I stopped actual college and focused on wrestling.

"And now you're a sellout." Colby laughed and Sarah giggled.

"Yup and the best one there is. How did you know they call me that? I thought you haven't really watched in a while." Sarah blushed, making a smirk appear on Colby's face.

"I may have watched some matches on the network." She saw Colby smirk.

"What? I wanted to know who I was going out to coffee with." Colby laughed and shook his head.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Seth Rollins and Colby Lopez are two completely different people."

"Good, I don't like Seth Rollins." Colby laughed and she smiled wide.

"And what about Colby Lopez?" Sarah smiled and bit her lip.

"Colby Lopez is nice and funny when he isn't picking on my best friend." Colby laughed, his heart speeding up at her words.

"To be fair, she starts it most of the time." Sarah smiled and shook her head. They made small talk for a few more minutes before the waitress brought their check over. Sarah reached for it to pay her part but Colby snatched it up before she could.

"Nope, today is on me." Sarah shook her head.

"No Colby, I can-."

"Sarah, this is a date, I pay." Sarah smiled and Colby didn't even realize what he said until he said it.

"So this is a date" she asked, biting her lip slightly. Colby shrugged and smirked.

"You said its whatever we want it to be. I think, that I want this to be a date" he said slowly, not believing how one girl could make him so nervous.

"What about you" he asked, a little nervous he might have scared her by saying date but that fear went away when she smiled at him.

"I think I want this to be a date too." Colby smiled and pulled out his wallet and payed the bill before they left.

"Thank you Colby. I had a lot of fun." Colby smiled when they stopped in front of her car.

"Me too. Can I uh call you? I'm here for a couple more days before we leave for Raw." Sarah smiled and nodded. They exchanged numbers before going to their respective cards. Colby waved as she pulled away before starting his own.

"This was a date" he said, a big smile forming on his face as he started back to his hotel.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five:**

Jon walked into the house from his run, hearing laughing and giggling coming from the kitchen. Kicking his shoes off and shrugging his coat, hat, and gloves, he made his way into the kitchen where he saw Sarah and Brooklyn sitting at the island.

"Hey how was the run?"

"Cold" he said, reaching in the fridge for a bottle of water. Brooklyn giggled as he came to stand next to her.

"What made you go running? Its like thirty degrees out" Sarah asked as Brooklyn got up so Jon could sit before sitting on his lap.

"Well I knew you were coming and wasn't much into listening to girl talk." Sarah and Brooklyn both rolled their eyes.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be on a plane home?" Sarah dropped her eyes a little as Brooklyn gave her a sad smile.

"No I can't. Because of the snow and the storm coming, my flight was canceled." Brooklyn reached forward and grabbed her friends hand, giving it a comforting squeeze while glaring at Jon.

"What" he said, making her shake her head before turning back to her friend.

"Don't worry Sarah. We'll have a great Christmas here. I'm sure grandma and grandpa won't mind if you go over there Christmas day." Sarah shrugged and wiped her tears before they could fall.

"Its better then sitting home and drinking wine all day." Brooklyn smiled and leaned into Jon, who just placed his hands on her stomach, running his fingers over it.

"Which reminds me, Jon are you gonna see Colby anytime soon?"

"Yea, we have a show two days after Christmas so we're flying to New Jersey the day after." Sarah nodded and slid a package towards him.

"Give this to him then please." Jon nodded while Brooklyn smiled. Colby and Sarah had been talking for a few days, both seeming to be hitting it off. What Sarah didn't know, was that Colby got her something too and Brooklyn had it hidden in her closet to give to her on Christmas.

"What did you get him?"

"A Day to Remember shirt from their new line." Brooklyn smiled. She hadn't realized just how much alike Sarah and Colby were until they met and started talking.

"Good, he can put it with all the rest of them." Sarah giggled and sipped her tea.

"So what did you guys get each other?"

"I hope she got me her in a sexy Santa costume." Brooklyn smirked at him while Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I never thought I could meet to people that are so deeply in love, they go at it like rabbits everyday." Jon smirked and brought Brooklyn down for a sloppy kiss that had her giggling and Sarah gagging.

"Gross" she said. They broke apart and laughed.

"I better get going. I have to drop off some files before the end of the day. I'll call you guys later." Brooklyn nodded and hugged her friend before watching her leave.

"You okay babe" Jon asked when she sat down across from him with a sigh.

"Yea its just I feel so bad for her. She hasn't missed a Christmas since she moved here. I just wish there was something we could do."

"What if her family came here." Brooklyn looked up at him.

"What?"

"What if they drove here. The flights are canceled but what if we sent the bus to get them. We still have four days until Christmas." Brooklyn smiled wide at him.

"That is a great idea Jon! I'll call dad and see if he can get a hold of Ron." Brooklyn got up and kissed him passionately.

"You're so smart." Jon smirked and held her to him.

"That's not something I hear everyday."

"Well you are. Even if you weren't, I'd still love you." Jon smiled and kissed her.

/*/

Jon woke up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, He looked out the window to see it snowing, again. Jon groaned softly. So far he had loved Hartford, but the snow was not something he enjoyed, even if Brooklyn did. Speaking of his lady, he turned his head to the right, seeing her still fast asleep next to him. When he caught sight of her red and white striped pajamas she had put on last night, he remembered what day it was. It was Christmas!

The smile turned bigger when he remembered. Brooklyn had actually done a great job getting him in the Christmas mood. He was actually excited this year. He was excited to spend it with the woman he loved and do nothing else. The only other thing that would make their first Christmas even more special would be if the twins were here with them. He moved their blanket a little, to expose Brooklyn's growing stomach. Reaching a hand over, he rested it against her stomach, smiling when he felt the babies kicking. He was amazed how Brooklyn could sleep so heavy when she had two little babies in her, kicking her from the inside.

"You really are amazing aren't you" he said softly to her sleeping form. After laying there for a few more minutes, he got up and slipped some sweats on, and kissed Brooklyn's head before heading out of their room and going downstairs.

"Hey Mox" he greeted the puppy when he got up from his spot by the Christmas tree and ran over to Jon as soon as he was downstairs. He bent down and picked the little dog up before walking over to the kitchen. Setting the dog down, he grabbed the dog food from the cabinet and poured it into his bowl, followed by fresh water.

"Alright, breakfast time." He walked over to the fridge and looked through it. Since Brooklyn always made him breakfast in bed, he decided to return the favor. Deciding on eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast. He pulled everything out before getting started. While the eggs, and sausage were cooking, Jon put the already cooked bacon on a plate, followed by some fresh fruit. When everything was done, he placed it all on a tray before heading back up stairs. As he walked by the living room, he got excited when he saw their presents they had gotten each other under the tree. He was excited for Brooklyn to open hers and he hoped she liked it. It had taken him weeks to find something, but he finally found something he knew, or hoped, she would love.

Quietly walking into their room, he smiled when he saw she was cuddled up to his pillow. Setting the tray at the foot of the bed, he carefully got on and crawled over to her.

"Baby" he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Baby get up, its Christmas" he whispered in her ear. Brooklyn made a noise and Jon sat back as she moved slightly and opened her eyes. He smiled when he saw her beautiful blue eyes looking back at him.

"Morning" she said softly. Jon smiled and lent down to kiss her.

"Morning" he said, pulling away slightly.

"Merry Christmas" he said, getting a smile out of her, which was rare in the mornings.

"Merry Christmas. What smells good?" Jon chuckled as she sat up and sat against the headboard.

"I made breakfast. Since you do it for me all the time, I decided to do it this time. Then I thought after we ate, we could go down and open presents." Brooklyn smiled and pushed some hair out of her face.

"Sounds great." They shared a smile and Jon reached over and grabbed the tray, putting it in the middle of them before they started eating.

"This is good Jon" she said, digging into the pancakes more.

"Thank Eggo." Brooklyn giggled, making him smile. When they were done, Brooklyn moved the tray off the bed before moving to sit in between Jon's legs.

"Presents now" he asked, but Brooklyn shook her head.

"No, I think I wanna unwrap something else first." Jon smirked and placed his hands on her hips.

"Is that so?" Brooklyn hummed and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his dirty blonde curls. Jon lent forward and gave her a lingering kiss, smirking when she pulled him forward, pushing their lips together fully. He moved and layed her down on the pillows before starting to pull her clothes off.

"No underwear? That's very naughty Ms. Levesque." Brooklyn moaned as he pulled her pants off before he moved his hands up and down her legs.

"What are you gonna do about it" she asked, hips jerking when blew on her thigh. Jon smirked and lent down, kissing her legs teasingly as he made his way up to her wet center.

"Please Jon" she asked breathlessly. All she got was another smirk as he continued his path up her legs.

"Gotta be patient darlin. Gotta be patient" he muttered, his kisses getting harder. Finally he reached up and slowly licked up her wet folds, earning a low moan from his girl.

"God you taste so good" he said, before going back to her. Brooklyn moaned and almost bucked against his mouth when he started sucking on her clit but he held her hips down. She settled for lacing her hands in his hair.

"Oh god don't stop" she said, tossing her head back when he added two fingers to her. A few pump of his fingers and a nip to her clit, sent her flying over the edge. She screamed his name as she came, gripping his hair. Jon took everything she gave him, not even feeling the pull on his hair.

"Jesus" she said breathlessly when he pulled away, wiping his mouth with his hand. She reached up and pulled him down to kiss him passionately. Jon leaned forward, sending Brooklyn back down to the pillows, they made out until Brooklyn pushed his sweatpants boxers down.

Getting the hint, he lined himself up with her entrance before gently thrusting into her. Brooklyn moaned and interlocked their hands while he placed them by her head. They stared into each others eyes, both not wanting to look away from the other. As their bodies moved together, Jon lent down, careful of her stomach, and gave her a passionate kiss that took her breath away.

"I'-I'm gonna cum" she said when they broke apart.

"I know baby. Hold one a few more minutes, I wanna cum with you. Can you do that for me?" Brooklyn nodded as he started thrusting faster. She was sure she was going to lose it as soon as he hit her g-spot but she surprised herself by keeping her orgasm down.

Jon moaned and groaned as he felt himself getting closer. No matter how many times they had sex, it would always be his favorite thing in the world to do, especially with her. Sex with Brooklyn was something he couldn't even begin to describe, but it was amazing. They had so much love for each other and it always seemed to intensify when they made love.

"Now Brook." He gave one more hard thrust before they both came, yelling each others names. Brooklyn could feel his hot seed fill her, making her moan again. Her contracting walls, made him growl. Coming down from their highs, they were both breathing hard and a thin layer of sweat covered their bodies.

Jon kissed her one last time before pulling out of her.

"Shower then presents."

"Are you asking or telling" she said, smiling. Jon smirked and pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Telling. Lets go darlin." She smiled and Jon got off the bed before picking his lady up and carrying her to the bathroom. They showered and re-dressed before going downstairs.

"Okay, mine first" he said, getting down on the floor and picking up the gifts he bought for her. He walked over and sat down next to her on the couch and handed her the presents.

"Thank you" she said, smiling when she opened the first one., smiling when she saw a box set of her favorite show, Friends.

"You remembered" she said smiling. Jon smiled back.

"Of course I did. You make me watch it every time its on." Brooklyn giggled as he handed her the other one.

"The movies were sort of a side present to this" he said as she looked in the bag. She pulled out two jewelry boxes. Opening the first one, she smiled wide. It was a necklace that had JJ and Amelia's initials on them.

"Aw Jon, I love it" she said, picking it up out if its box and putting it around her neck. Jon smiled and watched as she opened the other one. When Brooklyn opened it, she almost let out a gasp. It was a diamond bracelet.

"Oh my god Jon." Jon smiled.

"Turn it over darlin." Taking it out of its box and holding it like it was going to break, she turned it over, smiling when she read the inscription.

 _I love you Brooklyn. Happy first Christmas, love Jon._

She smiled up at him, feeling some tears in her eyes.

"Jon this is beautiful. Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him softly. When they pulled away, she got up from the couch and carefully and slowly bent down to grab his presents.

"I could have gotten them" he said, walking over to her and helping her up.

"I know but it makes me feel good knowing I can still bend down." He laughed and they sat back on the couch.

"Okay, be careful with this one" she said, handing him a big wrapped gift. Jon furrowed his eyebrows and opened it, seeing a big poster in a frame filled with different pictures of him.

"What is this?"

"Its pictures of you with every belt you've ever won. Sami and Drake helped me get some of the ones from your indie days. I thought you might want to hang it downstairs in the gym or in the office." Jon smiled at her, setting the picture aside and pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

"I love it." She smiled and kissed him again before handing him a small box.

"Here, one more." Jon took the box from her and unwrapped it before opening it, eyes widening. It was a brand new Rolex.

"Babe" he started but she cut him off.

"Don't even Jonathan. Turn it over." Taking the watch out, he turned it over and saw it was engraved.

 _Merry Christmas Jon. Love, Brooklyn, JJ, and Amelia._

Jon smiled and looked over at Brooklyn who was smiling.

"Do you like it?" Jon nodded and slipped his new watch on.

"I love it. Thank you baby."

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas Jon."

"Merry Christmas Brooklyn." They shared a sweet kiss before sitting back on the couch and turning on some Christmas movies. That's what they did for a few hours before they had to get ready to head over to her grandparents.

"What did we get for everyone" he asked, softly stroking her arm.

"Mom and dad got a new small weight set for their gym. Aurora got a set of her favorite books she was telling me about. Murphy got a hair styling kit she asked for that you can "dye" your hair with, and Vaughn got a big Frozen palace thing."

"Frozen?"

"Yea she loves the movie. Has all the figures and books they have. A little obsessed."

"Oh you mean like you are with Friends?"

"Hey! You like it too." Jon chuckled and kissed her head. They layed around all day, Brooklyn only getting up to bake the brownies she was taking to her grandparents.

"If you keep baking, we're both gonna get fat." Brooklyn giggled as Jon licked the spoon she used to mix everything with.

"I'm already there" she said jokingly. Jon stopped what he was doing, looking up at her.

"What" he said calmly. He put the spoon back in the bowl and placed it on the counter.

"What" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What did you just say?" She looked up from dumping the access milk down the sink, realizing what she had said. Turning around, she jumped seeing Jon right behind her.

"What did you say" he asked lowly and slowly.

"I was joking" she said, not looking away from his eyes. He lent forward, placing both hands on either side of her, trapping her against the sink.

"Were you" he said leaning in further. Brooklyn swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Jon reached a hand up and moved her hair away from her ear before leaning into it.

"I don't believe you" he whispered, making a shiver run down Brooklyn's spine.

"I promise I was." Jon lent back and looked down at her.

"Turn around" he said.

"What?"

"Turn around" he said, his voice demanding. Brooklyn felt desire shoot through her when she saw the look in his eyes. Turning around, she waited so see what Jon was gonna do. She felt his hand travel up and down her hips before going to her shorts covered ass.

"Hands on the counter" he rasped out. Brooklyn knew he was turned on by the tone of his voice. She placed her hands on the counter.

"W-what are you doing?"

"What I said I would do the next time you talked like this." She tried thinking about it but that stopped when she felt a slap on her ass.

"One" she heard him say. Brooklyn's eyes widened. He was spanking her. After all this time of saying he would do it, it was finally happening and it turned her on immensely. He swung and hit her again, but not hard. Brooklyn moaned a little, making Jon smirk.

"Are you enjoying this?" Brooklyn nodded and she stood up before turning around and kissing him passionately. Jon smirked and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled away from her, making her pout.

"Next time you say something like that, there will be more in store for you. Understand?" Brooklyn nodded and Jon lent down to kiss her again.

"I need you" she said, making his smirk grow. He picked her up and walked her over to the couch, all while she giggled.

/*/

"Stay" Jon said when they pulled up in front of her grandparents house. She rolled her eyes as he got out and ran over to her side, opening the door and taking the brownies she had before helping her out.

"Thank you Mr. Good." He hummed as she kissed his cheek and took the brownies as Jon juggled all the presents. Brooklyn led them to the front door and knocked, smiling when her grandmother opened.

"Hey grandma" she said, smiling and hugging her.

"Hi honey. Hi Jon" she said when she moved so they could walk in.

"Hi Mrs. McMahon." Linda laughed and shook her head.

"Call me Linda, Jon. Come on, everyone is in the kitchen. Jon you can set those down over there." Jon nodded and set the presents down by the tree before walking back over to Brooklyn and following her and Linda to the kitchen. When she walked in, she smiled seeing all her family.

"Hey everyone" she greeted, hugging everyone as Jon shook her uncles, fathers, and grandfathers hands.

"Oh B these look great" her mom said, taking the brownies from her.

"Help bake them Jon" Paul asked with a smirk.

"Did you help bake the cookies Paul?" Paul dropped the smirk as everyone laughed. He turned to his daughter and glared.

"You're disowned." Brooklyn giggled and stood by Jon, smiling when he wrapped an arm around her keeping her close.

"So when are uncle Shawn and them getting here?"

"I told them around five since Sarah said she'd be here around quarter of five. This was a good idea Brook."

"Thank Jon, he came up with it." She smiled up at him and he smiled back. They stood around a little longer before going to sit in the living room.

"Ow" she said, holding her back.

"What's the matter babe?"

"JJ or Amelia thinks its funny to kick me in the kidneys." Jon chuckled and placed a hand on her back, rubbing it gently.

"Here sissy" Vaughn said, running over to hand her a picture she had just drawn.

"What's this" she asked smiling.

"Its you, Jon, and the babies." Brooklyn smiled, laughing when she saw that Jon had long, blonde hair.

"Why is my hair so long" Jon asked.

"Because its long right now." Brooklyn smiled as Vaughn ran back over to play with their cousins.

"I think she's telling you to cut it" she said, placing the picture on the table.

"Because I have just so much time." Brooklyn rolled her eyes at the sarcasm.

"I can do it." Jon looked at her weird.

"What?"

"You can cut hair?" Brooklyn smiled confidently and nodded.

"Yup. I took cosmetology classes in high school."

"So why do you go to a hair salon?"

"Because I can't cut my own hair and make it accurate. I can cut it tomorrow."

"Okay." Brooklyn smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm gonna go get a drink."

I'll get it." Brooklyn smiled as he got up and headed back into the kitchen. The doorbell rang and she heard her grandmother yell.

"Can you get that Brook?" Brooklyn sighed and slowly got up, with the help of her cousin Declan.

"Thanks kiddo" she said, ruffling his hair before going over and opening the door.

"Sarah" she said smiling when she saw her best friend standing there, holding a crock pot filled with meatballs.

"Hey Brook" she said, stepping in. Brooklyn took the pot from her as she took her coat off and hung it up.

"How are you doing?" Sarah shrugged.

"Okay I guess. I called mom and dad and told them I couldn't come home. Cameron and Cheyenne were upset." Brooklyn could see the sadness in her eyes and brought her friend in for a hug.

"It'll be okay Sarah." Sarah nodded as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey kid" Paul greeted, going over to hug his god daughter.

"Hi uncle Paul. Thank you for inviting me uncle Vince." Vince nodded and hugged her.

"Its no problem sweetie." Sarah smiled and handed Linda the meatballs as Jon walked over and handed Brooklyn her water.

"What took so long" she asked teasingly.

"Your uncle forgot to remind me that he could also ruin my career too the last time we saw him." Brooklyn giggled and sipped her water before her, Jon, and Sarah went back into the living room.

"Did you give Colby his present" she asked once they sat down. Jon nodded and wrapped an arm around Brooklyn, playing with the ends of her hair that she left straight.

"Yea, we mailed it to him the other day. Don't worry, it was express and I even called to make sure he got it" he added when he saw the worried look pass her face.

"Okay good. Thank you guys." They nodded.

"So what is going on between you guys anyway" Brooklyn asked with a smile. Sarah blushed and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Since coffee, we've been texting like all the time. And he said that when we went to coffee it was a date but he's never said anything else about it." Jon rolled his eyes. Colby really was stupid.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes too. She was going to kill Colby if he hurt her.

"I'm sure he's just waiting to see what you want to Sar. Maybe you guys should talk about it." Sarah nodded and sipped her water she had grabbed before going into the living room.

"Okay, I will." Brooklyn smiled and squeezed her hand as the doorbell rang.

"Who's that" Sarah asked, getting a shrug from both Brooklyn and Jon.

"Sarah can you get that" she heard Paul yell. Sarah rolled her eyes at her uncle.

"This isn't even my house.' Brooklyn giggled and watche das Sarah left the living room and walked to the front door.

Sarah reached and opened the door, gasping at who she saw standing there.

"Dad" she whispered before lunging into his arms. Everyone in the house gathered to watch, all smiling. Sarah hugged her mom and brother and sister.

"W-what? How" she asked, happy tears strolling down her face.

"We knew how upset you were that you couldn't go home, so we brought them here" Paul said. Sarah turned and smiled and her godfather.

'Thank you guys."

"Well don't thank us actually. It was Jon's idea." Jon blushed as everyone's eyes turned to him. Sarah smiled and hugged her family again. After they were done having their moment, they all moved inside. The party could finally start.

/*/

"Yay!" Everyone laughed as Vaughn opened the present from Brooklyn and Jon.

"I take it she likes it" Jon whispered to her. Brooklyn smiled and nodded.

"Alright, these are for you guys" her parents said, handing Brooklyn and Jon their gifts. Brooklyn opened hers, smiling when she saw a new watch that resembled Jon's.

"Thank you" she said, smiling as she slipped it on.

"Look we match." Jon chuckled and opened the envelope he was given. Ripping it open, he pulled out a letter, eyes widening when he saw what it was.

"Seriously" he asked, looking at his soon to be in laws. Paul and Stephanie smiled and nodded.

"What is it cowboy" she said, looking over his shoulder to read it.

"They got me a tour of the Paul Brown Stadium back in Cincinnati." Brooklyn smiled as Jon kept re-reading the letter. He definitely looked more excited then Vaughn did when she opened her gift.

"Thank you guys." Paul and Stephanie smiled and nodded. After all the gifts were open, Brooklyn's sisters turned to her and started begging her for her to sing.

"Come on Brooklyn please!"

"Yea come one, you always sing to us."

"You sing?" Brooklyn blushed a little and nodded.

"Come on honey bee sing. Sarah can sing too. Like the old days." Sarah and Brooklyn shared a look before sighing.

"Fine, what do you guys want?"

"All I want for Christmas" Aurora said as they all climbed up to sit with their parents and Sarah moved to sit next to Brooklyn.

"Ready?" Brooklyn nodded and they started singing. Jon watched in amazement. He never knew she could sing and he was shocked to see how good she was.

Soon everyone joined in and they started dancing around. Jon stood up and pulled Brooklyn to him, making her smile as they swayed around while Vaughn, Aurora, Murphy, and their cousins danced around them.

"All I wan for Christmas is you, baby" Brooklyn and Sarah sung loud as they finished the song and everyone clapped. Jon kissed her forehead, smiling when she cuddled into him.

"I didn't know you could sing." Brooklyn smiled and looked up at him.

"Surprise." Jon chuckled and leaned down to kiss her as Stephanie snapped a picture.

"Mom" Brooklyn groaned as they pulled away.

"Oh stop it was cute. Alright guys, the hot chocolate is ready." Like she said magic words, all the kids ran to the kitchen.

"We forgot to give Sarah Colby's gift" Jon said, realizing the wrapped package was still where he was sitting.

"Damn it. Sarah come here" she yelled out. Sarah looked over and stood up, placing her little sister on the ground before going over to them.

"What's up?" Jon walked over and grabbed the present before going back to her.

"This is from Colby." Sarah smiled and took it from him. Ripping the paper, she started laughing when she saw what it was.

"Why are you laughing?" Sarah just laughed and held the shirt up to her. It looked like it would fit perfectly.

"Because I got him the same shirt." Jon and Brooklyn chuckled.

"Aw that is cute." Sarah smiled as Brooklyn and Jon walked into the kitchen. Sarah smiled and held her shirt to her before following.

/*/

In Iowa, Colby was sitting in his living room with his friends and family. It felt good be surrounding by everyone, especially when he didn't get to see them often.

"Here Colby, this is for you." Colby took the package from his mother, smiling wide when he saw who it was from. He ripped it open, laughing softly when he saw it was the same A Day to Remember shirt he had gotten for her.

"What's with the mega watt smile" his brother Brandon asked. Colby looked over and shook his head.

"Remember that Sarah girl I was telling you about?" Brandon nodded.

"Well she got me the same shirt for Christmas that I got her." Brandon chuckled, not remembering a time he saw his brother smile so wide about something.

"You two sound perfect for each other than" he said before getting up to grab another beer. Colby smiled to himself, holding the shirt to him. That night, he changed into his new shirt and some shorts before getting into bed.

He had just layed down when his phone went off. Reaching a blind hand over, he grabbed his phone, the smile once more returning when he saw it was Sarah. He opened it, chuckling when he saw it was a picture of her in her new shirt with her hair thrown up in a messy bun and her face clean of any makeup.

"Beautiful" he said to himself before reading what she had typed.

 _Thank you for the shirt. I love it. I hope you had a great Christmas._

Colby smiled and texted back.

 _I did and thank you for the shirt. I guess great minds think a like. Merry Christmas Sarah._

A few minutes later, he got a response.

 _Merry Christmas Colby._

Colby smiled and put his phone back down.

 **Happy Holidays guys! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six:**

"I was right, that is so cool!" Brooklyn rolled her eyes as rolled her shirt back over her stomach. She was in catering with Nick and Brad and they both insisted on her showing her stomach so they could see the babies kick.

"Do they kick your organs?"

"I have gotten a kidney kick once or twice. They especially like to kick the bladder. Now I understand why mom went to the bathroom so much when she had Aurora." Her friends chuckled as she smiled and sipped her tea.

"How was your guy's Christmas?" They were now in Rhode Island for some shows, having just gotten done in New York. Brooklyn was happy because they were in New York long enough to watch the ball drop for the New Year. It was now officially 2015 and her babies would be here in a short two months.

"It was good. Family said to say hi." Brooklyn smiled as Brad pouted.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I didn't get the Hoverboard I asked for." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as Nick laughed.

"Brad, you are thirty one years old. Why on earth would you want something like that?"

"They're cool."

"So why not buy it for yourself. Its not like you don't have the money." Brad perked up and looked at his friends.

"Good idea, thanks guys." Nick and Brooklyn shared a look, both rolling their eyes.

"What about you Brook? What did the boy toy get you?" Brooklyn smiled.

"He got me the complete box set of Friends-."

"I'll be stealing those" Brad said. Brooklyn giggled and showed her necklace.

"He got me this and that charms have JJ and Amelia's initials on them. And this" she said, pulling her sleeved up to show them her new diamond bracelet.

"Whoa, nice ice B." Brooklyn smiled and pulled her sleeve back down.

"Thank you and no Bradly, you won't be stealing my movies."

"Oh come on B, I'll give them back." Nick snorted and sipped his coffee as Brooklyn rolled her eyes again.

"You mean like how you've given me The Vampire Diaries, The Tudors, and The Princess Bride back."

"The Princess Bride" Nick asked laughing. Brad blushed.

"What? Its a classic!" Nick just laughed even harder.

"So can we have a sleep over? We can watch them then."

"That's a good idea Brad. Come on B, we haven't had a sleepover in a while."

"Where would we have it?"

"Your house when we get back home. We could just stay because we have those house shows coming up there soon."

"Yea in two weeks. I don't think Jon will take kindly to having to you two there for almost three weeks."

"Why not?"

"Have you met you two? The last time we had a sleepover was when Jon told me he liked me and you two broke a lamp inside the hotel room."

"Fine but we need to have one soon."

"Have what" they heard from behind them. Turning, Brooklyn smiled seeing two of her best friends, Ashley or Charlotte as she was known by, and Noelle Foley.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here" she asked, standing to hug them.

"Thought we'd come hang out. What were you guys talking about?"

"Brad and I are trying to talk Brooklyn into a slumber party next week."

"Ooh a slumber party! We totally should." Brooklyn smiled at Noelle.

"I don't know guys. We only have two months until the twins come and we still have a lot to do."

"So we'll help. Oh, it can be a onesie party! And we can invite Sarah." They all turned to Brooklyn and pouted. She sighed and smiled.

"I'll talk to Jon about it." They all yay'd and high fived each other.

"Are you excited Brook? The babies are almost here." Brooklyn smiled and nodded, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Yea we just want to meet them. Jon talks to them all the time and hopes that Amelia looks like him so no guy tries to hit on her." They all laughed.

"Aw he's protective already." Brooklyn smiled and nodded.

"You guys have no idea." As she said that, her phone went of with a text. Grabbing it off the table, she saw it was from her parents.

 _Come see us._

Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows and sent back "okay" before closing her phone.

"I gotta go guys, my parents need to see me. I will let you guys know about the sleep over." They nodded and all hugged her before they left.

She had just left catering when she ran into a hard chest.

"Running into me again darlin?" She smiled and looked up to see Jon.

"Reminds me of when we first met." Jon chuckled and bent down to kiss her.

"How was practice?"

"Good. Think we got it down pat. Where are you going?"

"Mom and dad said they needed to see me." Jon nodded and bowed to her.

"Allow me to escort you. You're highness." Brooklyn giggled and placed her hand in his, letting herself be led off.

"What do they want to see you about?" Brooklyn shrugged as he let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulder's as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Beats me. I haven't gotten into any trouble."

"Maybe someone got pictures of us doing it on the roof of the hotel." Brooklyn blushed as Jon wore a proud smirk. They had managed to get to the roof of the hotel to watch the ball drop while in New York City and lets just say, both were very excited to ring the new year in. Jon wanted to ring it in by hearing Brooklyn scream his name.

"You better hope not because if they did, I'm never letting you pick where we have sex again." Jon chuckled as they followed the taped up signs to her parents office. Knocking, she heard her fathers voice telling them to come in.

"Hey guys" she said, hugging her parents while Jon waved.

"Hey, Jon I'm glad you're with her. We have something to discuss."

"Alright look, it was my idea to be up there. Brooklyn had nothing to do with it." Both her parents gave him a weird look.

"What are you talking about?" Jon raised an eyebrow.

"What are you guys talking about?" Brooklyn giggled. This was awkward.

"Sarah sent the paper work. The temporary restraining order went through until you have time to go to court. What were you talking about." Brooklyn blushed and looked down as Jon thought of something.

Paul stared at him with a face that said "what the hell did you two do now."

"I convinced her to go to the roof of our hotel in New York City. I thought we might have been in trouble." Brooklyn smiled. He wasn't lying, he was just leaving a part out that would probably send her father over the edge.

Paul and Stephanie looked between them, getting a nod of agreement from Brooklyn.

"We'll let it slide. She said she was going to be sending you guys a copy as well as Scott and your mother." Brooklyn and Jon nodded. He couldn't believe it actually happened. Now they were finally going to leave them alone.

"And we have something else to tell you." Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"We've been talking and we wanted to know what you guys thought about selling baby clothes with your logos on it."

"Really?"

"Yea. We have some people working on some designs. We'll send you each the finished products to see what you think. Jon we're probably gonna do just onesies, Brook maybe onesies and blankets or hats. Are you guys up for it?" Both nodded.

"Good. We'll send you the prints when they're ready. You guys can go, and stay off roofs." They laughed and said their goodbyes before going to the locker room.

"Baby clothes huh. How many people do you think will actually by them?" Brooklyn shrugged as she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled to his chest.

"With how many obsessed fan girls you have, probably a lot." Jon laughed.

"You're my favorite though." Brooklyn smiled.

"Good cause you're my favorite wrestler." Jon fake gasped.

"I'm honored." She giggled again and layed her head on his chest.

"So you know the show coming up in a few weeks in Hartford?"

"Yea what about it?"

"Nick and Brad want to come over and have a sleep over with me, Sarah, Ashley, and Noelle." Jon groaned.

"Do you think that's a good idea? Didn't they break a lamp at your last one." Brooklyn nodded.

"Yea but they promised to be good and I could use some girl time before the babies come." Jon looked down at her as she gave him her best Puss N' Boots face.

"God damn it with that face. Okay, but if they break anything, I will break them." Brooklyn giggled and nodded before leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Its a onesie party."

"Oh dear god." Brooklyn giggled again and kissed his shirt covered chest just above his heartbeat.

/*/

"Baby?"

"Yea" she called from her seat in their home office. She was going over some emails with the company. They had just sent her the prints for some one her stuff. They had been corresponding back and forth for a couple weeks now and since they were back in Hartford, they were finally sending her the prints.

"Hey" Jon said as he came in, sitting in the chair in front of her.

"Hi" she said, not looking away from the computer.

"I'm fine darlin, thanks for asking" he said smirking. Brooklyn looked up at him.

"Sorry. I was in work world again."

"Its alright. I know you're excited to be doing this. What do they have?" Brooklyn turned the computer monitor so he could see the onesies, blankets, and hats they had come up with.

"Those are nice." Brooklyn nodded.

"I know but so far they have the blankets coming in just black. I want them to be in more softer colors like blue, pink, yellow. You know, baby colors."

"I'm sure they will do a good job babe."

"Have they sent you anything?"

"Yea. The onesies come with my logos on it but unlike you, I prefer just black."

"Well black is in your ring gear." Jon smiled.

"They also said that they'll come up with some stuff and sell it for a limited time to see how it sells and if it sells good, they'll put it on our merchandise page. What's up?"

"I need you to wash these for me." He held up the dress pants he had worn when they went out with Drake and his wife.

"You haven't washed it since you last wore it?"

"No I didn't need to. I had only worn it once and that was then. The company has me doing the table for three thing and in case they tell me I can't wear my t-shirt and jeans, I need a change." Brooklyn nodded and took the pants from him.

"I like these pants" she said, thinking back to that night, wishing she could remember what happened.

"Me too. They're my baby making pants." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Well no baby making for a while."

"Six fucking weeks, whose idea was that anyway?"

"Probably the men who didn't want to see their wives in pain after just giving birth to children and having sex with them. Or the doctors that wanted to keep them healthy."

"Yea, yea" he said, making her giggle. Brooklyn looked and noticed something was in the pocket. Reaching a hand in, she pulled out a white folded piece of paper.

"What's this" she asked, unfolding it, Jon shrugged. As she read it, she felt her heart stop and her eyes widen.

"What is it" Jon asked, not missing the way she froze.

"A marriage certificate." Jon's eyes widened and he jumped up, going over to her side. On the paper gave the name of a chapel in Las Vegas, with their names, dates, and signatures.

"Holy shit" he said. Brooklyn couldn't believe it.

"We're married" she said, hands tightening on the paper.

"Guess we didn't want to wait" Jon said, standing up and running a hand over his face. Yup, Paul was going to kill him.

"I'm gonna call Drake." Brooklyn could just nod, still in shock. Jon grabbed Brooklyn's office phone and dialed Drake's number before putting it on speaker.

" _Hello?"_

"Drake?"

" _Hey what's up Jon?"_

"So listen. Brooklyn and I just found a marriage certificate for us in the pocket of my shirt from the night we went out with you and Lisa. We don't remember anything so we were hoping you did."

It was silent for a few minutes as Drake thought.

" _Oh yea! I remember. So we-."_

 **Flashback:**

" **Mmm Jon stop" a drunk Brooklyn giggled as they sat in the booth of the club, having just stopped dancing.**

" **I can't baby. You're just so damn sexy" he slurred, kissing her neck some more. Brooklyn giggled and pulled his lips to meet hers in a drunk, sloppy, passionate kiss.**

" **You guys are like rabbits" Drake said, throwing peanuts at them making them all laugh.**

" **Why don't you guys just get married already." Jon and Brooklyn looked at each other.**

" **That's a great idea Drake."**

" **Lets go do it."**

" **Really?" Jon and Brooklyn nodded.**

" **Yea we love each other so why not. My parents did it. Do you want to" she said, looking over at Jon with hooded eyes.**

" **I would fucking love to be married to you" he said, pulling her close to him.**

" **Then lets go" Drake said. They all got up and headed out of the door. Jon and Brooklyn held onto each other as they walked to the nearest chapel on the strip.**

" **Oh babe look" she said when they made it to A Little White Wedding Chapel. She saw a garter that had caught her eye. It was white lace and had a flower on it that matched her dress.**

" **Get that baby. You'll look so sexy." Brooklyn giggled and wobbled her way over and grabbed it. They filled out all the necessary paper work before getting called into the chapel. Drake stood by Jon as his stand in best man and Lisa stood by Brooklyn as her bridesmaid.**

" **Are you two kids ready" a justice of the piece asked. Brooklyn looked at Jon who nodded and so did she.**

" **Alright then." The priest went into the long speech, which both tuned out until it was time for the important part.**

" **Do you Jonathan take Brooklyn to be you're lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"**

" **I do." Brooklyn smiled wide.**

" **And do you Brooklyn, take Jonathan to be you're lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"**

" **I do." Jon smiled even wider.**

" **Then by the power vested in me and the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jon didn't even hear him, already pulling Brooklyn into a passionate kiss.**

" **Lets go celebrate" they heard Drake say before they grabbed the certificate and left.**

" **Don't lose that" she said, leaning against Jon as they waited for a cab to take the newlyweds back to their hotel.**

" **I won't darlin. Its safe with me" he said, tucking it into his pocket of his pants. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him passionately as the yellow cab stopped in front of them.**

" **Shall we Mr.s. Good." Brooklyn giggled and nodded.**

" **We shall Mr. Good." Jon chuckled and groped her as they got into the cab, intending to make this night as great as possible.**

 **~End of Flashback~**

"And you didn't bother to tell us" Jon asked, not believing they were actually married and neither knew.

"Hey, I was just as drunk as you guys. I gotta go, my kids want me to help them set their train tracks up.

Jon sighed and placed a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder who was still staring at the paper. They had gotten married and made a baby on the same night. They had been married for seven months and had no clue.

"Alright, bye." Jon pushed the end button.

"You okay babe" he asked, realizing she hadn't said anything since they found it.

"We've been married for almost seven months and have had no clue."

"At least we won't have to go through with a big wedding now." Brooklyn nodded though she felt tears forming. She had never wanted a big wedding, but she did want her family and friends to be there.

"What's the matter Brook" he asked when he saw her wipe the tears away.

"I'm just a little sad. I always dreamed about getting married in a nice dress and having all my friends and family around. Not while I was drunk and couldn't even remember it." Jon sighed and knelt down so they were eye to eye.

"Are you upset we got married?" She saw the look of insecurity cross his face.

"No not at all. If I didn't want to marry you Jon, I wouldn't have said yes when you proposed, I just wish our family and friends were there."

"How about this, what if we plan a wedding anyway and keep this to ourselves. That way nobody gets angry and your family doesn't feel left out."

Brooklyn nodded.

"Okay. Wanna tell people."

"Maybe, I don't know. Your parents might kill me then." Brooklyn gave a small smile and he could tell she was still upset but he knew she wasn't upset they were married, she was upset her friends and family weren't there.

"It'll be okay darlin, I promise. Its our little secret okay."

"Okay." Jon nodded and lent up to kiss her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

/*/

After a long nap and a nice round of sex, Brooklyn and Jon stood in their kitchen getting everything ready. Their friends were going to arrive any minute and they had to put the finishing touches on everything and by that they meant dumping the Chinese they had ordered in bowls to make it look home made. Brooklyn wasn't in the mood to cook.

As they were getting everything ready, Jon couldn't help but look over at his fiancee, technically wife, who was standing next to him messing with the rice while wearing a Sully onesie. He couldn't believe they were having a onesie party but she looked so relaxed and the material hugged her stomach nicely. Putting the container he was holding down, he sneaked up behind her and moved her hair away from her neck and nuzzled it, making her jump in surprise.

"Easy darlin, just me." Brooklyn lent into him, a shiver running down her spine when his minty breath washed over her exposed skin.

"Thank you for letting them come over Jon." He shrugged and moved her hair to one side.

"Its your house to babe, besides, you could use some relaxation right now." Brooklyn nodded as he went back to nuzzling her neck, swaying them back and forth gently. He planted a kiss on her neck, hitting her sweet spot, pulling a soft moan from her.

"Jon they're gonna be here soon."

"Not my fault you're beautiful" he murmured against her skin, placing more feather light kisses, just enough to tease her.

"Charmer" she said, making him chuckle as he continued with his assault.

"I have to tell you something" she said after a few seconds of silence.

"What?"

"I got a onesie for you to wear." She smiled when they stopped swaying and he lifted his head to look at her.

"What?"

"I got a onesie for you to wear. Its a Mike Wazowski one so we'll match." Jon shook his head.

"No, no, I never agreed to wearing a onesie."

"Please Jon, it would mean a lot. Joe and Colby are wearing them."

"Good for them." She rolled her eyes.

"Please Jon, get in the spirit."

"No." Brooklyn sighed and turned around in his arms, looking up at him.

"What if I gave you a lap dance." He squinted his eyes and looked down at her.

"That's playing dirty." She smirked and placed her hands on his shoulder's to lift herself up and whisper in his ear.

"We both know I like it dirty." Jon groaned as she got off her tippy toes.

"Really?" Brooklyn bit her lip and nodded, placing her hands on his chest. Jon was torn. He really didn't want to wear the damn thing, but he really wanted that dance. In the end, his need and love for Brooklyn won.

"Fine." Brooklyn smiled and jumped him. He chuckled and lifted her up, setting her on the counter and standing between her legs.

"You are so lucky I love you."

"Love me or love the sex."

"Both." Brooklyn hummed as he went back to the spot on her neck. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him away from her neck and attacked his lips with hers. Jon groaned and put his hands on her hips, pulling her close. As they made out, the doorbell rang and Moxley started barking.

"I'll get it, you go change." Jon nodded and lifted her off the counter as they headed for the door. Jon headed upstairs as Brooklyn opened the door, seeing all her friends.

"Hey guys, come in" she said moving to the side.

"Wow this place is beautiful Brook." She smiled and shut the door.

"Thanks. You guys look great." They thanked her. Brad and Nick were wearing Burt and Ernie onesies, Noelle had a reindeer one, Ashley had Cookie Monster, and Sarah had a Minion one.

"You do too Brook. Where's Jon?"

"Upstairs changing, I was actually able to to get him to wear one. I hope you guys don't mind, Joe and Colby are coming." Sarah perked up at Colby's name.

"Why, I thought this was just a girls night."

"It was but they over heard Jon and I talking and I didn't want to leave them out while they're here too."

"Fine but they better not ruin anything" Brad said going into the living room. Brooklyn, the girls, and Nick rolled their eyes before following.

"There is Chinese food in the kitchen. Help yourself, I'm gonna go check on Jon." They nodded and walked into the kitchen while Brooklyn went upstairs. When she walked into their room, they saw Jon having trouble with the zipper. She almost let out a giggle seeing him in the green onesie but she wouldn't because he would definitely want to change if she did.

"You okay cowboy?"

"I can't get this damn zipper." Brooklyn smiled and walked over bending down and grabbing the zipper. She saw it was stuck in the fabric and quickly got it out before zipping him up.

"There you go. You look hot" she said placing her hands on his arms. Jon rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

"I want that dance tonight." Brooklyn smiled and lent up to kiss him quickly.

"If youre' good. Come on, they're here." Jon groaned but none the less let her grab his hand and lead them downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Hey Mike Wazowski's here!" Brooklyn bit her lip while she heard Jon growl.

"I will kill you Bradley." Brad looked wide eyed before looking down at his food, making them laugh. Brooklyn and Jon grabbed their own before they all went to sit in the living room.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"Mani's, Pedi's, facials, all that fun stuff."

"Are you gonna get one Jon" Sarah asked with a teasing smile.

"No but maybe your boyfriend Colby will." Sarah blushed and threw her fork at him, making everyone laugh.

"Dick" she muttered before getting up to grab another one.

"That wasn't nice" Brooklyn muttered to him.

"She started it."

"You know she is having a hard time figuring out what they are. Strike one."

"Strike one" he asked questioningly.

"Yea. Two more and no dance." Jon looked wide eyed.

"You're bluffing."

"Try me" she said. A couple seconds later they heard the front door open.

"Hello?"

"In here" Jon called. They all laughed when Colby and Joe walked in. Joe was wearing a Superman onesie and Colby had on a Chicago Cubs one.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting us. Nice onesie Jon." Jon clenched his fists.

"Thank you" he said through gritted teeth, getting a kiss to the cheek from Brooklyn in response.

"Foods in the kitchen guys." They nodded and put their bags down before walking to the kitchen. Turning the corner, Colby ran right into someone. On instinct, his hands shot out and grabbed the person before they could fall. Looking down, he came face to face with the blonde that had been plaguing his thoughts and dreams for weeks now.

"Hey Sarah" he said smiling. Sarah smiled back, neither realizing Colby was still holding her.

"Hey Colby. Nice onesie." Colby chuckled.

"Thank you." They both noticed his hands and he cleared his throat awkwardly before letting her go as she stood up straight.

"Thanks for the save."

"Least I can do since I almost knocked you down." Sarah smiled.

"Did you have a good Christmas."

"I did. It was fun being around all my family again. How about you? I heard you had to stay." Sarah nodded.

"Yea but Jon and Brooklyn set the bus to pick them up and bring them here."

"Aw that was nice of them." Sarah nodded.

"Yea. When he isn't being mean, Jon is very nice." Colby laughed.

"Can't disagree there. So where is the food?"

"Right in there. I'd hurry, Joe looked like he was piling up." Colby chuckled and walked past her and Sarah walked back to the living room.

Once everyone was in the living room, they set out their plans for the night.

"So what movie first" Noelle said, holding up the Friends box set Jon had gotten Brooklyn and The Avengers.

"Friends" Nick, Brad, Brooklyn, and Ashley said.

"Avengers" Sarah, Colby, and Noelle said.

"Alright its a tie, who didn't vote." Everyone looked to Jon who's was twirling some noodles onto his fork. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up.

"What?"

"You need to be the tie breaker. Friends or Avengers?"

"I don't care."

"Jon come on man, you need to pick." Jon sighed and caught Brooklyn's eyes. She smirked and held up the number two, obviously telling him if he didn't pick Friends it was strike two.

"Friends" he said, not looking away from her. She smiled and ran over to sit on his lap.

Sarah, Joe, Colby, and Noelle groaned as Brad put the first disk in.

"This blackmailing isn't gonna go far you know." Brooklyn looked at him and smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I know you would have picked this anyway." It was true. Jon liked the show more than the Avengers. While the episodes played, Ashley brought out her facial kit and manicure kit.

The night was just what Brooklyn needed. She laughed and felt relaxed. She knew it was going to be a while before she could do this again after the babies were born but she was happy, especially when the were able to get all ex-shield members to put the face mask on.

"You owe me big time" Jon growled in her ear as she wiped the mask off of him. Brooklyn smiled and lent down to kiss his now smooth skin.

"Whatever you want. Thank you for tonight Jon. I know a lot of it wasn't in your comfort zone but you did it to make me happy and it means the world to me." Jon smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad. All I want is for you to be happy darlin." Brooklyn smiled and kissed him again.

"Jon and Brook can we get a picture?" Brooklyn looked up at Jon who nodded. They flipped their hoods up and stood together. Jon wrapped his arm around her while Brooklyn threw up the piece side while Sarah took the picture.

"Send it to me?" Sarah nodded and sent it to her friend before going to sit back down. She laughed when she noticed Colby was having trouble getting the mask off so she took the wash cloth from him and helped.

"How do you guys do it?" Sarah laughed and lifted his chin to get more. Colby felt the same electricity shoot through him that always did when Sarah touched him.

"Practice my friend, practice." Colby chuckled as she finished getting it off of him.

"There, good as new." Colby smiled as Sarah gave the wash cloth back to him.

"Thank you." Sarah smiled and nodded. They couldn't seem to look away from each other, that was until they heard Brooklyn.

"We can watch something else if you guys want."

"Thank God" Joe said, getting up to change the disk to The Avengers as everyone settled back in. Colby smiled as he sat next to Sarah on the couch.

Halfway through the movie, Brooklyn fell asleep against Jon.

"Well looks like she is out. I'm gonna go lay her down. There are two guest rooms upstairs, one down down here, and the couch. Fight it out yourselves."

They laughed as Jon carried Brooklyn up to bed.

"So who wants what" Ashley asked.

"I need a bed, my back is sensitive" Brad said, earning an eye roll from everyone.

"Fine, Brad, you and Noelle share one, Nick and I can take the other, Joe Colby, and Sarah you guys figure out who gets the couch" Ashley said as they all went upstairs for the night.

"I'll take the couch guys" Sarah said, getting a head shake from both.

"No I'll take the couch. I don't want to sleep with Colby, he moves to much" Joe said, grabbing the blankets Brooklyn had left out for whoever slept there.

Sarah giggled but blushed at thinking of sleeping in the same bed as him.

"If your sure." Joe nodded.

"Okay. Night Joe" Sarah said, her and Colby heading to the guest room that was on the main floor.

"Don't listen to Joe, I don't kick." Sarah laughed as they got into bed.

"I can't say anything. I move a lot before I go to sleep." Colby chuckled as they turned the lights out. Both felt like two teenagers sharing a bed for the first time, but that was what they did to each other.

"Goodnight Sarah" she heard him say in the darkness.

"Night Colby." Colby smiled and turned so his back was to her, not wanting her to see the smile that was on his face.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven:**

The next morning, Sarah woke up, feeling incredibly warm. Opening her eyes, she looked and immediately blushed and felt her heart race. She was snuggled right into Colby's chest, his arms firmly around her waist keeping her to him. She didn't even know what to do. She didn't want to move since she didn't want to wake him ( and she was also comfortable).

"Breathe Sarah" she said to herself. She had to admit, she had never felt more comfortable in someones arms before.

She didn't know how long she just layed there, trying to control her breathing until she felt Colby stir. She looked up and saw him open his brown eyes, them widening when he saw how close they were.

"Looks like Joe was right" she said, trying to make it less awkward. He let out a little chuckle, looking down to see his arms around her waist.

"Sorry. I guess its instinct." He unwrapped his arms and moved back making Sarah laugh as well as almost frown.

"How did you sleep" he asked. Sarah looked at him and shrugged.

"Good actually. Better then I have. These mattresses are awesome." Colby nodded.

"Yea they are pretty comfy. Better then the rock hard ones the hotels have." Sarah giggled and Colby smiled. That was definitely something he liked to wake up to.

"Speaking of, do you think Brooklyn and Jon are keeping their hands to their selves?" Colby laughed and rubbed his eyes.

"Probably not but as long as I don't hear it, I really don't care. Do you know what it was like sharing rooms with them?" Sarah laughed and shook her head.

"Horrible. They really couldn't go more then ten minutes without touching each other or kissing, its disgusting." Sarah giggled again.

"Really? I though it'd be more like five."

"Trust me, its ten." Sarah shook her head.

"No, I think its five." Colby saw the challenging look in her eye.

"Fine how about a bet. Today at breakfast, we'll time it. Whoever wins, the loser owes them something."

"Okay, what?"

"What do you want?" Sarah thought about it for a minute.

"When I win, I want free swag from the show tonight." Colby chuckled and nodded.

"I can do that."

"What about you?" Colby thought about it for a minute before looking her right in the eye.

"Another date." Sarah's eyes widened a little. She wasn't expecting that.

"R-really?"

"Yea, when I win, I want another date tomorrow after the show." Sarah was silent for a few seconds before smiling.

"Okay, deal." Colby smiled and they shook hands. They layed around a little longer before they heard Brooklyn.

"Breakfast!"

"I think that's our cue" Sarah said, sitting up. Colby smiled and sat up. Sarah threw her hair up before they walked out and to the kitchen.

"Morning guys how did you sleep" Brooklyn asked when she saw her friends walk in. Joe had told them early this morning he had made up the lie of not wanting to sleep with Colby because he moves so much so they had to share the room.

"Good. That bed is really comfortable."

"Thank Jon, he's the one who picked them out. How many eggs do you guys want?"

"Two" they answered simultaneously. Brooklyn smiled as they got their coffee and joined the others at the table.

"Where is Jon?"

"Showering" she said, dishing everyone's food up and passing the plates out.

"What another round of morning sex" Joe asked smirking. Brooklyn blushed and rolled her eyes.

"No, we can control ourselves you know." Everyone laughed and Brooklyn scowled before dishing up her and Jon's.

"You're gonna lose" Colby whispered to Sarah as he saw it was already three minutes in.

"You don't know that. Jon could come down those stairs any minute and plant one on her."

"We'll see" he said as Brooklyn came back over.

Not even a minute later, Jon came downstairs and sat at the head of the table.

"Told you" Sarah said as they watched them. Colby smirked when nothing happened and the five minutes were up.

"Looks like I win" Colby said, smirking. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Wait a minute. What's wrong with you two" Sarah asked Jon and Brooklyn. They looked at her confused.

"What?"

"You didn't come down and kiss her. You guys have a fight or something?"

"No, we can control ourselves" Jon said, repeating Brooklyn's words.

"Besides, we already made out this morning" Brooklyn said, sipping her tea. Sarah huffed and sat back in her chair.

"I'll see you at eight" Colby said. Sarah rolled her eyes but smiled at the same time.

"So Brook what else do you have to do to the nursery" Ashley asked.

"We have to put the bedding on the mattresses, hang their names up that we got, and put all their clothes away."

"So Colby, Joe, and I can do the lettering, Nick and Brad could do the bedding, and you girls can do the clothes, but no bending" he said, pointing his fork at Brooklyn who just rolled her eyes. They finished their breakfast and put their plates in the dishwasher before heading upstairs to the nursery.

"Whoa this is nice" they said when they walked in. The room was painted half light green and half light pink. Both white wooden cribs were against the same wall, one on the pink side and one on the blue side. A rocking chair and a recliner sat by the window and both dressers were across from the cribs.

"Thanks. Lets get to work." They all nodded and set out to do their jobs. The girls pulled all the clothes out and started sorting and folding before putting them away, sometimes stopping to squeal over how cute an outfit was, making the men roll their eyes.

Brad and Nick worked together to put on the bedding on the mattresses. For Amelia, they had picked out a penguin themed pink bedding that came with a mobile that had pink penguins on it, and for JJ they had picked out elephant themed light green bedding that came with a mobile that had green elephants.

Joe, Colby, and Jon set to work and hanging up the kids letters above the cribs. A.E hung over Amelia's and J.J hung over JJ's. After about an hour and a half, they were all done.

"Its beautiful" Brooklyn said as Jon wrapped an arm around her. It was finally sinking in. Their babies were going to be here soon.

"Thank you guys so much" she said hugging everyone.

"Anything for our god babies. Should we go get ready for the show?" Brooklyn nodded and they all went back to their rooms to get ready.

"I can't believe they're almost here" Brooklyn said as her and Jon got dressed.

"Me either. Though the sooner their here, the sooner those six weeks are up." Brooklyn giggled and pulled on her loose navy blue sweater dress and her brown riding boots that went to above her knees.

"Is that all your excited for" she asked, going into the bathroom to do her make-up.

"No. I wanna hold them and talk to them. I wanna see who and what they're like."

"J.J will probably be just like you." Jon chuckled.

"I hope they're both like you." Brooklyn turned to him.

"Why?"

"Because you're you and I'm me. They don't need to act like me." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"Jon, you are an amazing man. You're strong, sweet, caring. You don't take anyone's shit. I hope they act like you, sometimes." Jon chuckled as she smiled. He lent down and kissed her softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Come on, lets finish getting ready." Jon nodded and kissed her again before they finished getting ready and grabbed their bags before heading out.

/*/

"Aww you got another date!" Sarah rolled her eyes as her and Brooklyn sat by the monitors in the back watching the house show. Jon was currently out there against Colby.

"Oh shut up" Sarah said, making her friend laugh.

"Have you guys had the talk yet?" Sarah shook her head.

"No, maybe we will have it tonight at dinner. Can I ask you something?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Of course."

"What happened between him and his ex?" Brooklyn looked over at her friend and sighed.

"I would tell you but I think that should come from him. I can tell you he does really care about you though Sarah. Jon doesn't even remember seeing him this way with anyone. So don't let his past dictate what happens with you guys." Sarah nodded and they both looked back towards the monitor. Brooklyn squirmed a little, feeling a little pain shoot through her stomach.

"You okay Brook" Sarah asked seeing a look cross her face.

"I'm fine, its just-."

"Brooklyn!" Both turned to see Scott walking towards them with papers in his hand.

"Uncle Scott what are you doing here?"

"A restraining order" he spat out, not believing it. Brooklyn looked at Sarah.

"I'm sorry uncle Scott but it had to be done."

"Why" he hissed, clenching his hand around the paper. Brooklyn scoffed.

"You know why. She is not allowed around us and you know that but you keep bringing her around in some hope that we will get used to it, we won't."

"What happened to the Brooklyn who would give anyone a chance before she judged them huh? Did that go out the window when you started seeing that street dog? Does he make all the decisions know Brooklyn?" Brooklyn felt unshed tears form in her eyes. Not out of sadness, but anger.

"How dare you" she said standing up. She saw people stopping around them and was sure she heard a producer yell to someone to run and get her parents.

"Jon is doing what he thinks he has to and I will stand by him and his decisions. Her getting a chance with us went out the window when she and you came to our house and put me in the hospital. It went out the window when I heard everything she had done to Jon through his life." She was getting worked up now.

"Brooklyn calm down" she heard Sarah say.

"How many times do we have to say she has changed" Scott yelled, making Brooklyn jump just as her parents ran up to them.

"What the hell is going on" Paul hissed to his once best friend.

"I'll tell you what is going on, Brooklyn and her little street dog put a restraining order and Kim and I." Brooklyn growled when she heard the name he called Jon. Without even thinking, she went up and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Everyone gasped as Scott's head whipped to the right, a hand print on his cheek.

"Don't call him that" she hissed, swinging and punching him in the arm. She didn't even care.

"Don't call him that. You don't even know him" she yelled when her father pulled her back.

"Let me go dad. You don't even know him, You picked that piece of trash over us. You put me in the hospital" she kept yelling and thrashing in her fathers arms, wanting nothing more then to take her pent up frustrations with the whole situation out on the man standing in front of her.

"Brooklyn relax" her father yelled.

"No let me go. How dare you-." Her sentence was cut off when a intense pain shot through her stomach and she felt something leak down her leg.

She gasped and bent over, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Brooklyn what's wrong" her father yelled.

"M-my water just broke." Everyone looked wide eyed.

"Oh my god. Someone go get Jon."

"He's wrestling" Sarah said, running to her best friends side while Stephanie held her.

"Jesus, someone call 911. You" he said turning to Scott.

"Get out of here now." Scott looked on as Paul and Stephanie helped Brooklyn back to their office.

"No, no they can't come" she said, crying. It was to soon. She was only seven and a half months pregnant.

"Brooklyn relax, breathe. Did someone call" he yelled.

"They're on their way" Nick said, following them. They got to their office and set Brooklyn down on the couch. Stephanie sat next to her, helping her breathe. Five minutes later, the door burst open and Joe, Jon, and Colby all came in. Jon ran over and sank to his knees in front of her.

"What happened?"

"She was yelling at Scott and the stress must of made her water break. The ambulance is on its way."

"Why is he here" he hissed.

"Because h-he got the r-restraining order" Brooklyn said through a contraction. They weren't close together but she was definitely in labor.

"And he called you a street dog. She slapped him and hit him for it" Sarah said, standing next to Colby. Jon looked over and Brooklyn.

"Really?"

Brooklyn just gave a small smile.

"No one talks about my man like that." Everyone smiled as Jon got on the couch and pulled her to him. When the ambulance got there, they loaded her on the stretcher and Jon got in with her, still in his ring close.

"How close are the contractions" one of the woman asked in the ambulance.

"About twenty minutes" Brooklyn said. She always thought that they would start of slow and get closer and worse but apparently not.

"Its not to soon right. They'll be fine won't they" Jon asked, holding Brooklyn's hand.

"They should be good. We'll have to wait until we get to the hospital and get an ultrasound to see what is going on." Brooklyn and Jon nodded, both of them worrying for their babies. As soon as they got into the hospital, Brooklyn was taken up to the maternity ward and into a room.

"Okay Brooklyn, we'll need you to put this one" a nurse said, holding up a gown. She nodded and took it before going into the bathroom and changing. She got on the bed and the nurses set out to hook everything up to her.

"You're blood pressure is a little high" a nurse commented.

"I'm gonna kill him" Jon hissed, rubbing circles on Brooklyn's hand. They hooked up a monitor to her stomach and the babies heartbeats filled the room.

"Their heartbeats are still good. Lets see what they're looking like." Brooklyn moved her gown so her stomach was showing as the nurse put the gel on and moved the wand.

"There they are. Looks like they are in a good position to be born. Both heads are down near the birth canal."

"Are the healthy enough?"

"By this I would say yes. Their lungs are developed and they are each measuring around seven to eight pounds. I think by this, they were getting ready to be born, stress or not." Brooklyn and Jon felt the weights being lifted of their shoulder's.

"So relax. Dr. Cramer should be here soon to check on you. If you need anything, push the button." Brooklyn nodded as they left. She turned to Jon.

"I guess I was already in labor. The fight just pushed it along."

"The fight shouldn't have happened. What on earth possessed you to hit him while you were pregnant?"

"He called you a street dog. He was bad mouthing you, I couldn't let him do that." Jon looked at her.

"I can handle myself babe, but thank you." Brooklyn nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Are you ready?" Jon nodded.

"Never have been more ready for something in my life. What about you?" Brooklyn nodded.

"I guess its good we got everything done today." Jon chuckled and lent in to give her a gentle kiss.

A couple minutes passed before her parents, Joe, Colby, Sarah, Brad, Nick, Brie, Nikki, Ashley, and Noelle all came running into the room.

"What's happening" Stephanie asked as Paul caught his breath. He was definitely to old for this.

"They said that the babies were in the position to be born anyway. They are measuring around seven to eight pounds and their lungs are developed. We are waiting for Dr. Cramer now." Paul sighed and walked over to sit next to his daughter.

"You okay kid" he asked, still catching his breath. Brooklyn smiled and nodded.

"Yea, are you? You sound like you need an oxygen tank." Everyone laughed while Paul rolled his eyes.

"B, we called grandma and grandpa, they're on their way. So is uncle Shane, Shawn, Ric, Monty, Brian, and Sean." Jon eye's widened and Brooklyn smiled.

"You plan on staying in your ring gear all night Jon" Joe asked smirking. Jon rolled his eyes.

"Well, we left our bags at the arena."

"No we grabbed them. We can go get somethings from home." Brooklyn nodded.

"Okay. The twins will need an outfit to go home in, their blankets, their binkies, and some hats."

"Brooklyn, we got it all under control. You relax, we'll be back." Brooklyn nodded as Stephanie and Paul left.

A few seconds after they left, Dr. Cramer came in.

"Hey guys. So I hear the babies are on the way." Brooklyn and Jon nodded.

"How are the contractions?"

"They're okay. Painful." Dr. Cramer laughed as she washed her hands and put some gloves on.

"Okay. I'm gonna check to see how dilated you are." Brooklyn nodded and looked at all their friends.

"We'll wait outside" Nick said, ushering everyone out.

"Okay Brook, can you put your feet on these" she said, pulling the foot stand out. Brooklyn placed her legs on them as she moved her gown so she could look.

"By the looks of things, you are almost five centimeters dilated. Now, I will have the nurses prepare the epidural unles you don't want it."

"Oh no. I do." Dr. Cramer and Jon laughed.

"Okay. I will have them get that ready and be back in a few hours to check on you. Try and relax and if we're lucky, the twins will be here before the end of the night." Brooklyn and Jon nodded as she left.

The nurses came and administered the epidural, making Brooklyn sigh in relief. She could handle pain but these contractions put her to her limit.

"How are you feeling babe" Jon asked as he came back from changing.

"Much better" she said with a serene smile. Jon chuckled and folded his clothes, placing them in one of the three bags her parents brought.

All to soon, it was time for Brooklyn to push. She had made the decision to have her mom, Jon, and grandmother in the room with her. Jon was on one side of her, and her mother and grandmother were on the other.

"Okay Brooklyn. When you feel a contraction, you have to push okay." Brooklyn nodded and took a deep breath. Feeling a contraction, she pushed as hard as she could. She let out a little scream and squeezed her mother and Jon's hands.

"Good Brooklyn, that was good. Same thing again okay." Brooklyn nodded and did her breaths she was taught, pushing again. Screaming, her screams were out shined by the crying of a baby. She started crying when Dr. Cramer stood up and showed them.

"Its a boy!" Her mother and grandmother smiled as Jon couldn't look away. His son was finally here.

"Jon would you like to cut the cord?" Jon nodded and took the scissors and clipped it right where they told him to.

"You're never touching me again" Brooklyn said to Jon as they got ready for Amelia. Jon chuckled and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Yea right."

"Okay, shall we get the girl out." Brooklyn nodded. Five minutes later, Brooklyn screamed one last time as another set of cries filled the room, signaling their daughter was here.

"Its a girl! Congratulations Brooklyn and Jon. You two have a healthy set of twins." Brooklyn and Jon smiled. Like with J.J, Jon cut the cord. He felt some tears falling and wiped them away as the nurses gave J.J and Amelia over to Brooklyn.

"My babies" she said, crying and kissing their heads. She couldn't believe they were finally here. Stephanie and Linda stood back, giving the new parents a chance with the babies.

"We're gonna go tell everyone." What they said fell on deaf ears. They smiled and walked out.

"They're here Jon" she said, looking up at him and smiling. Jon nodded and she could see more tears forming. Jon took J.J from her, bouncing him slightly when he started crying.

"My son" he said. Opening his eyes, Jon could see he had the same blue eyes as him and the same dirty blonde hair. He looked and saw Brooklyn softly talking to Amelia, who looked just like Brooklyn with a dust of brown hair and her light blue eyes. They were their own mini me's.

"Wanna switch" she asked. Jon nodded and handed her J.J before taking Amelia.

"My little princess" he said, giving her his large finger to hold onto. Never did her ever imagine he would have kids but here he was, in the hospital with the love of his life holding their newborn twins.

"What are their names" a nurse asked.

"Jonathan Michael Good Jr, and Amelia Elizabeth Good" Jon told her. She nodded and wrote it down.

"We're gonna take them to finish cleaning them off and weighing and measuring them." Brooklyn and Jon nodded, both reluctant to give them up but they knew they needed to.

"Will you go with them" she asked looking up at Jon. Jon nodded and bent down to kiss her, which turned passionate.

"Our babies are here darlin." Brooklyn smiled and kissed him again.

"I'll send someone in with you okay." Brooklyn nodded. He kissed her once more before following the nurses out. Not even five minutes later, the door opened and Paul walked in.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling."

"Hey dad. I'm tired. You didn't want to go see them?" Paul shrugged and sat down next to her.

"I saw them as they were going past us. They're beautiful Brook. Mia looks just like you." Brooklyn smiled.

"Thank you. J.J looks just like Jon." Paul chuckled.

"Poor kid." Brooklyn giggled.

"Any word on uncle Scott?" Paul shook his head.

"No. I did tell them however to escort him out of the building before we left." Brooklyn nodded, wiping her eyes before the tears could fall.

"Why would he choose her" she asked, the tears falling. Damn hormones.

"Because he thinks that she is the one or that she is changed. Don't worry about that now Brook, you just gave birth. Why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep." Brooklyn nodded and Paul bent over to kiss her head.

/*/

Jon watched from the big window as they took care of his babies.

"Hey dad" he heard from behind him. Turning he smiled seeing all their friends walking towards them. Brie and Nikki were holding balloons and Ashley, Sarah, Noelle, Brad, and Nick all had flowers and teddy bears in their hands.

"Did you guys leave any for everyone else?" They laughed and shook their heads.

"So where are they?" Jon pointed over to the far corner where the nurses were putting them in their little beds. Seeing them at the window, they rolled them over so they could get a better look.

"Aw they're beautiful" Nikki said, smiling at her god babies.

"Jesus J.J looks just like you. God help him." Jon scowled at Colby who scowled when Joe hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow what the fuck" he said. Jon just rolled his eyes as a nurse came out to them.

"They are hungry. Did your wife plan to breast feed?" Jon nodded.

"Okay. We will send them back down to her." Jon nodded.

"Wife" they asked.

"Easier then saying fiancee." They all nodded as the nurses came out and started wheeling them back to the room.

"As soon as their done eating, we'll come get you guys." They nodded again as Jon followed his babies. When he got in the room, the nurses were helping her hold them and each side as they latched onto her breasts to feed.

"I'm not gonna be in here for this" Paul said, walking out. Jon chuckled as the nurses left and he walked in.

"Hey" he said quietly, leaning down to kiss their heads.

"Hi" she said smiling.

"Did you watch them?" Jon nodded and sat down next to her, he couldn't help but stare at her. Even after giving birth, she was still so beautiful. She had a glow to her and her curled brown hair looked perfect and her make up wasn't even smudged.

"Yea. They weighed them, measured them, all that stuff. What about you?"

"I took a little nap until they came in with them. Guess I should get used to not having a lot of sleep." Jon smiled at her, eyes diverting down to the twins who were still happily sucking away.

'Six weeks until I get to do that' he thought, groaning. Five minutes later, they were done feeding and Jon took Amelia to burp while Brooklyn burped J.J. They both let out loud ones, making them laugh.

"Looks like they're both like you on that front." Jon smirked. Soon everyone came in to see them and of course, Stephanie insisted on taking tons of pictures. She got one of Jon and Brooklyn sitting on the bed, holding the twins and smiling and one with the same thing expect Jon was kissing Brooklyn's head.

"Aw they're so beautiful" Brie said as she held Amelia and Nikki held J.J before switching.

"Look at his parents" Brooklyn said, her and Jon smirking. Everyone rolled their eyes as Colby took J.J and Joe took Amelia.

"Hey little man. I'm gonna teach you so much like crossfit and how to be a ninja. And we're gonna get you into listening to good music and not that country crap your dad listens to." Jon rolled his eyes.

"She's gonna be a little heart breaker" Joe said, bouncing Amelia softly.

"She's not dating until she's 40." Everyone laughed at Jon who just rolled his eyes.

By the end of the night, everyone and their mother came to see the twins.

Jon and Brooklyn sat together in the bed, each holding a twin.

"What are you doing J.J" Jon asked looking at his son who was laying in his mother's arms. The baby just gurgled making them smile.

"They're here Jon" she said, leaning her head on his chest. Jon smiled and kissed her head.

"They're here."


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight:**

The next morning, Brooklyn and Jon were woken up when the nurses brought the twins in.

"They're are wide awake" the nurse Lily said, wheeling them next to Brooklyn's bed.

"They might be hungry soon. If you need anything, just push the button and we'll be right in. Did you want to pump, it might make it easier?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"No, I think I can do it. Jon can help." Lily laughed and nodded.

"Okay." She walked out of the room, leaving the new parents alone with their babies.

The babies laid in their bed, make little noises here and there.

"Which one do you want darlin" Jon asked, going over to the beds, smiling down at his kids. His kids. It was still so weird to say, but yet it felt right at the same time.

"I'll take Amelia" she said, sitting up in her bed. Jon picked their daughter up who was wrapped in the soft pink blanket Colby had gotten her. He handed her to Brooklyn before picking up their son who was also wrapped in the baby blue blanket Colby had gotten him.

"Sup big man" he said, cradling him to his chest before going back to his seat by the bed. Thank god it was a recliner so he was at least somewhat comfortable since he refused to leave Brooklyn and the babies.

Brooklyn watched them with a soft smile before looking down at her little girl that was cradled to her own chest.

"Can you hand be the bag babe, I wanna change them." Jon nodded and carefully stood up and grabbed the bag that had the babies clothes in it before placing it on the bed by Brooklyn. She reached over and unzipped it, looking through until she found a white footie pajamas with pink flowers on them. She laid Amelia down between her legs and removed the hospital onesie before slipping the new one on and wrapping her back up in her blanket.

She kissed her head before they switched. Doing the same to J.J, she slipped on his white footie pajamas that had orange tigers on them and wrapped him back up.

"There good as new" she said with a smile before picking the little baby up and placing him on her chest. Jon watched with a smile as he held Amelia. Brooklyn was a natural with them. Noticing his staring, she looked over with a smile.

"What?"

"You're a natural." Brooklyn smiled.

"So are you. I saw you change their diapers last night." Jon chuckled and kissed his daughter's head.

"Anyone coming today?" Brooklyn shrugged.

"I don't know. I know mom and dad are bringing the girls to come see them. And I think Uncle Shawn might be flying out. Other than that I don't know."

"I hope not a lot."

"Why?"

"Because I just wanna spend the day with you guys. Besides, everyone always hogs them." Brooklyn giggled.

"They're just excited. Maybe they think we're hogging them."

"We're allowed. We're their parents." Brooklyn smiled.

"We're parents" she repeated. They shared a smile before the both babies started to whine a little.

"I think they're hungry. I'll need your help." Jon nodded and watched as she pulled down the front of her tank top she hand changed into. She held J.J on the right side as Jon walked over and put Amelia on her left side.

"You gotta pull my shirt down babe. Think you can control yourself?" Jon rolled his eyes and moved the other side of her tank top down as she lifted Amelia slightly to latch on like her brother.

"See, I can control myself."

"Good, use that restraint for the next six weeks." Jon rolled his eyes as she giggled. Five minutes later, J.J was ready to be burped so Jon took him and placed him against his shoulder before lightly tapping his back.

"You gotta do it a little harder then that babe."

"I don't want to hurt him." Brooklyn smiled.

"You won't. Its not like you're slapping them. Just a little harder." Jon sighed and tapped a little harder, smiling when J.J let out a burp.

"See" she said smiling, doing the same to Amelia when she was done.

"Yea, yea, Ms. Know-It-All." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and cuddled Amelia to her chest.

"You're daddy is mean" she told her, making Jon roll his eyes this time.

/*/

Sarah, Colby, Joe, and Nick all walked into the hospital and over to the elevators.

"Do you think they're awake?"

"They better be. I didn't get to hold them yesterday."

"Yea, why" Colby asked Nick once they stepped in the elevator and Joe pushed the number three.

"Because everyone else had them and I got distracted by a pretty nurse." Everyone rolled their eyes. A minute passed before the elevator stopped on their desired floor and they all got out. They made their way down to Brooklyn's room. Seeing the door was opened, Sarah knocked before they all walked in, seeing Brooklyn sitting in bed with Amelia and Jon sitting in the chair with J.J.

"Hey" she greeted happily.

"What are you guys doing here."

"We came to see everyone. Hello Ms. Amelia" Sarah said, bending down to look in the little baby's eyes. Colby couldn't help but smile as he watched Sarah as she gave her finger to her to hold onto.

"How were they through the night"Joe asked as he walked over and took his nephew from Jon.

"The nurses said they were good. I had to pump though in case they needed to be fed. I felt like a cow." They chuckled before Nick walked over and bent down to pick Amelia up.

"Hey there pretty lady. Are you gonna be mean like your mommy?" Brooklyn scowled at her friend. Apparently Amelia didn't like that because she started crying.

"What? What? I didn't even do anything." Brooklyn smirked as Colby took Amelia from him, bouncing her slightly.

"You made fun of Brooklyn." Nick rolled his eyes as Sarah walked over and took J.J from Joe.

"Hi there handsome." Brooklyn smiled when she saw Sarah stand by Colby, both holding the babies.

"Jon" she whispered. He looked over and she motioned him to come here.

"Aren't they cute" she asked quietly. Jon nodded.

"I bet when they get together they have one." Brooklyn smiled as he kissed her cheek and sat back down. A few minutes later, a nurse came in.

"I see we have a full room today." Brooklyn smiled.

"How are you feeling today Mrs. Good?"

"Mrs. Good? I think you looked at the wrong name" Nick said with a chuckle. The nurse shook her head and looked at him.

"No, that is what it says on the paperwork. So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. A little sore." The nurse nodded and put some gloves on.

"I'll check to see how you are healing. Would you guys mind standing behind the curtain?" They all shook their heads as the nurse pulled the curtain up. A minute later, it opened back up.

"You are healing very well Mrs. Good. I will tell Dr. Cramer and see what she would like to do about you leaving sometime soon." Brooklyn smiled and thanked her before she left.

"Mrs. Good" Joe asked once she left. Brooklyn turned and saw all their friends eyes were on her.

Brooklyn and Jon shared a look before Jon turned to their friends.

"Brooklyn and I are married."

Paul and Stephanie who had just entered the room, stopped dead in their tracks.

"What!?" Eyes widening, Brooklyn and Jon turned to see her parents standing there.

"Uh-Oh" Brooklyn said, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. This wasn't how she wanted her parents to find out. Everyone was silent until Stephanie looked at them.

"Can you guys give us a few minutes alone?" They nodded and Sarah gave Jon Amelia while Colby handed J.J back to Brooklyn before they left.

"They're in trouble" Nick sang as they went to sit in the waiting room they were in yesterday.

"Big time" Colby agreed, getting smacks from both Sarah and Joe. He scowled and pushed Sarah's head lightly, making her laugh before she stood up.

"I'm gonna go find the cafeteria and get some food. You guys want anything?"

"Coffee, please" Joe asked.

"Make that two." Sarah nodded at Nick as Colby stood up.

"I'll come with." Sarah nodded and they started walking to the elevators.

"So, how about we make this little cafeteria stop our date." Sarah looked over at him.

"Why? Don't wanna take me anywhere else" she teased. Colby chuckled as they stepped on the elevator.

"No its just, we couldn't go last night since Brook had the twins so why not do it right now?" Sarah smiled at him.

"Okay." Colby smiled and punched the button for the ground floor.

/*/

"Married?" Paul paced in front of Brooklyn's bed as Stephanie stood in front of it.

"It was just as much a shock to us as it was to you." They looked at Jon weird.

"How?"

"You guys didn't hear that part?" They shook their heads.

"When Brook and I went out with my friend Drake and his wife, we got pretty shit faced. We didn't even remember what happened when we woke up the next morning and I never even thought to got through the pocket of those pants."

"So you guys had no clue?" Brooklyn and Jon shook their heads.

"We just found out two days ago" Brooklyn said, adjusting J.J on her chest. Paul and Stephanie looked at each other.

"Alright, fine. I guess we can't be that mad since you guys didn't know either. What chapel did you guys even go to?"

"I don't know. I think the name was A Little White Chapel." That made Paul stop pacing as both he and Stephanie looked wide eyed.

"What" Brooklyn asked.

"That was the chapel we used when your mom and I did got married on Raw."

"Oh good, family tradition then." Jon chuckled as her parents rolled their eyes.

"So does this mean you guys aren't gonna have a wedding?"

"No, we talked about it and we thought that maybe in a year or two we could have one." Paul and Stephanie nodded, their anger now gone. How could they be mad when Brooklyn and Jon didn't even know they were married.

"Sounds good to me. Now, if you're done giving me gray hair, I would like to hold my grandchildren."

Brooklyn giggled softly as Stephanie took J.J from her and Paul took Amelia.

"How are they B?"

"Good. They said Amelia weighed seven pounds, eight ounces, and J.J weighed almost eight pounds."

"You're a big boy" Stephanie said in a baby voice to her grandson. That was a weird thing to say.

"Did they say when you guys could go home" Paul asked as they switched.

"No but the nurse said I was healing really good so when Dr. Cramer comes today she will tell her and see what she wants to do." Her parents nodded as a knock sounded on the door and Shawn stepped in.

"I here there were some babies born." Everyone laughed as he stepped further into the room.

"Congratulations honeybee" he said, placing flowers down next to her and kissing her head.

"Thanks uncle Shawn." He nodded and shook Jon's hand before looking at the twins.

"Oh look at you guys. Spitting images of your parents." Brooklyn and Jon smiled as he took J.J from Stephanie.

"What's up big guy? I like the pajamas you got going on." Everyone laughed.

"Thank Sarah, she got them for them." Shawn nodded.

"Speaking of, where is she? She said she would meet me here."

"She went out to the waiting room with Joe, Nick, and Colby. Mom and dad were yelling at us." Paul and Stephanie rolled their eyes.

"Why?"

"Because Jon and I got shit faced then got married eight months ago."

"So, they did it" Shawn said, pointing to her parents.

"Thank you!"

"Hey, we did it as part of a story line."

"Sure" Shawn said, giving J.J back to Stephanie before taking Amelia.

"You're gonna need a gun if she looks anything like her mother, Jon."

"I know, trust me, I've thought about it."

"There will be no guns in my house" Brooklyn said, giving Jon a look that made him smirk.

"What's going on there" he asked out of the blue. They all looked at him weird.

"On where?"

"With Colby. Christmas day I saw her texting with him and she had this big smile on her face."

"Why are you just now asking?"

"Because I got distracted by the adorable children here. So, what is going on?"

"Nothing uncle Shawn, they are just talking right now." Shawn nodded.

"I think you guys should give him the talk you gave me" Jon said, just laughing at the thought of the two men going at Colby like they did him.

"Oh, if it goes any further, we will." They all laughed as the babies started cooing.

/*/

"No way" she said laughing. Colby laughed with her and nodded.

"I swear. Joe and Jon were egging me on and saying I wouldn't do it, so I did."

"I can't believe you went skinny dipping in a hotel pool. They aren't always the cleanest." Colby chuckled and threw a chip in his mouth.

"I know but I don't back down from a dare." Sarah giggled and sipped her coffee. It was silent between the two for a couple minutes, giving Sarah time to think. She knew they had to talk about what they were and she just hoped what she wanted was what he wanted.

"Hey Colby, can I ask you something?" Colby looked at her.

"Of course sweetheart, anything." Sarah smiled and bit her lip slightly while twisting her hands together in her lap, something she did when she was nervous.

"What are we?" Colby looked at her, his eyes a little wide. But, that was only because he was just asking himself that same question. He coughed awkwardly.

"I don't know, I was just trying to figure that out myself." Sarah nodded.

"I mean, I like what we've been doing" she said honestly. Colby smiled.

"Me too. I can't remember the last time I felt like this." Sarah smiled as Colby reached over and grabbed her hand in his.

"What is it you said to me on our first date. Its whatever you want it to be?" Sarah nodded.

"I want me and you to be an us." Sarah smiled.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend" she said teasingly. Colby chuckled.

"Yes smart ass I am. What do you say sweetheart?" Sarah smiled and nodded.

"I would love to be." Colby smiled wide and pulled her close before planting his lips on her without even thinking about it. They broke apart and stared at each other before kissing again, electricity shooting through both their bodies.

"Should we go tell everyone" she asked when they pulled away.

"No I think we should wait, only because Brook just had the babies. Why don't we go see them tomorrow and tell them." Sarah nodded and smiled.

/*/

The next day found Jon and Brooklyn getting ready to leave the hospital with the twins. They had been cleared that morning and were getting ready to leave in the afternoon.

"Look at you pretty girl" she cooed at Amelia who she had just finished dressing. She had put her in a onesie that said Daddy's Girl and some little pants, completing it with her little hat that had a bow on it that Nikki had gotten her.

Jon was on the other side of the bed, changing J.J. He was wearing a onesie that said Mommy's Boy and some little pants paired with the blue hat Nikki had gotten them.

"There, all changed" they said, picking the twins up. Jon walked over and grabbed one of the car seats by the wall and placed it next to Brooklyn before getting the other one and placing it next to that one.

"How do I do this" Jon asked, wondering why there were so many clips. Brooklyn giggled and buckled Amelia in before turning to Jon.

"Move the clips, then lay him down gently." Jon nodded and did was told.

"Now, slip the straps over his arms, then clip it. The the bottom pieces clip together and then go in the slot right there" she said, holding the buckle up for him. Jon followed the instructions and smiled hearing the click telling him his son was securely in his seat.

"See?" Jon nodded as they covered them with their blankets.

"I can't believe we're taking them home. I can't believe we have kids." Brooklyn smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know me either but it feels right." Jon nodded.

"I can't believe how much your stomach goes down once they're out" he said, looking down at her. Brooklyn smiled and nodded.

"I know, me either but I still need to workout and get that weight off I gained."

"Not until Dr. Cramer says so." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Yes dad, I know." Jon smirked and kissed her forehead as she placed her hands on his arm, her engagement ring shining from the light that came through the window.

"Smart ass. Are you ready babe?" Brooklyn smiled and nodded. He pecked her lips before grabbing their bags and J.J's car seat as she grabbed Amelia's and they left. Since he had gone done earlier to put some stuff in the car ad pull it around, it was already right out front and waiting for them. Opening the back doors, they put both babies in the base for their car seats, both hearing clicks. Brooklyn walked around and got in the passenger seat as Jon threw the bags in the bag before getting to the drivers side.

He grabbed Brooklyn's hand and started the car, ready to take his new family home.

"Sarah and Colby are coming over" she said as they drove.

"Why? They just saw them." Brooklyn giggled.

"I don't know why. Sarah said they had something to tell us."

"Do you think they're together finally?" Brooklyn shrugged.

"I hope so. Although I will miss seeing them act like middle schoolers around each other." Jon chuckled.

"Is that how we acted?"

"No I think we were more of the horny high schoolers." Jon smirked. She was right.

"I think you're right. Just ask the two infants in the back." Brooklyn giggled and turned around at the car seats. They had attached small mirrors to the headrests so that when they were driving, Brooklyn could turn and see them if she needed to. About ten minutes later, they pulled into their driveway.

Jon stopped the car and got out, running over to help Brooklyn out.

"Jon. I'm not pregnant anymore."

"No, but you're still healing and you're still my girl." Brooklyn smiled and slipped her hand in his and let him help her out.

"I'll always be your girl."

"Damn right. You'd need a restraining order to get rid of me. And that probably won't even work." Brooklyn giggled.

"I think you're safe cowboy." Jon smiled and bent down to kiss her before they grabbed the twins. Walking to the front door, Jon unlocked it and opened it, letting Brooklyn go in first as Moxley came running to the door.

"Hey buddy" she said smiling as she walked into the living room, Jon behind her. Moxley jumped up on the couch and looked in the car seats, probably wondering who the hell the two new people were.

Brooklyn and Jon watched as he sniffed both before settling down between their car seats.

"I think he likes them." Brooklyn laughed and nodded before they both set out to take the twins out.

"Welcome home J.J and Amelia" Brooklyn said, smiling as the two babies opened their eyes and looked around the house.

"You're guys room is upstairs. If you don't like it, blame mommy. She picked the paint." Brooklyn fake gasped in hurt making Jon chuckle.

"Daddy's being mean again Mia" she said to her daughter. The little baby swatted her hand in front of her face.

"She agrees" Brooklyn said, making Jon roll his eyes.

"So what should we do" Jon asked. Brooklyn shrugged.

"I don't know. They're probably go to sleep soon."

"When are Sarah and Colby coming?"

"I'm not sure. I'm supposed to let them know when we got home."

"Well wait a few hours would ya." Brooklyn giggled and nodded. Jon walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder's.

'My family' he thought, looking at J.J, Amelia, and Brooklyn. He finally had the family he had always wished for,and it was his own. He made the vow to himself the moment he found out Brooklyn was pregnant, that he was not going to let his childhood dictate how he was with his own family. He was going to be everything his father wasn't and he knew Brooklyn was going to be an amazing mom.

He didn't realized he had zoned out until he heard Brooklyn.

"Jon!" He snapped out of it and looked at her.

"What?"

"You were staring off into space. Are you alright?" Jon nodded and held her closer.

"I'm perfect."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. I just wanna thank everyone who has read this story. It is my longest one yet and I just wanna thank you all for the reviews and comments and help you've given me. This is a little short, but I just wanted to give a chapter of them in the hospital still and them just getting home. Next chapter will have their first night with the babies as well as Sarah and Colby going over to share the good news! So please, read and review and let me know what you think! Oh, and a huge thank you to my co author from Quotev. She is always there to help me when I get stuck and gives me so much encouragement so thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **P.S: I have started doing clothing sets on my Polyvore account for the story so if you would like to check them out, here is my profile name- Jamcneill**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine:**

Late that same afternoon, Brooklyn woke up and found herself in bed. Rubbing her eyes, she remembered she and Jon had gone to lay down while the twins slept in the nursery. Looking to her left, she saw the other side of the bed was empty. Raising an eyebrow, she stood up and fixed her sweatshirt and sweatpants before going to the nursery. When she walked in, a smile instantly formed on her face.

Jon was standing at the changing table with Amelia while J.J still slept in his crib.

"There we go my little princess, all clean" he said, pulling her pants back up and picking her up to turn to Brooklyn, who must have startled him cause he jumped slightly.

"Hey" he said smiling. Brooklyn smiled and walked in over to them.

"Hey. I didn't even here her cry" she said, running her finger along Amelia's face, smiling at her.

"Well, I woke up and came in when she was just starting to fuss." Brooklyn nodded as J.J started crying. Jon handed her Amelia before walking over to the other crib, bending down to grab him.

"Hey there little man" he said. Feeling his diaper, he felt he needed a diaper change.

"I can change him" she said, but Jon shook her off.

"No I can."

"Okay but make sure to cover his thingy."

"Why?" Brooklyn watched on as he opened the diaper, jumping out of the way just in time to not get shot with pee.

"That's why" she giggled. Jon scowled and quickly changed the little baby before picking him up.

"He didn't do that at the hospital."

"He won't do it all the time. Just if the cold air hits him." Jon nodded as they walked downstairs.

"Are you hungry" she asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yea I could go for some food." Brooklyn nodded and walked over to the fridge.

She looked through before she started pulling stuff out to make one pot chicken alfredo.

"Here babe, let me take her." Brooklyn nodded and carefully layed her in Jon's free arm. She kissed both baby's heads before going to cook. Jon walked over and sat down on one of the chairs as both baby's looked around.

"We'll give you the grand tour later. But this is our kitchen where mommy makes all these delicious meals. Out there" he said, pointing slightly.

"Is our big backyard and pool where we can play football Jay, or where I can teach you soccer Mia, or I can teach you guys to swim." Brooklyn smiled as she heard him, going on cooking to make it look like she wasn't listening.

Jon continued softly talking to them as she finished lunch. Dishing it up, she placed their dishes on the table before running to the living room and grabbing the bouncy seats and heading back to the kitchen. She took J.J from him and set him in the green one before Jon placed Amelia in the pink one. They buckled them in before Brooklyn and Jon sat down to eat.

The baby's cooed as they sat in their seats, amused by the little toys hanging in front of them.

"They seem happy. Must be your little talk you had with them" she said with a smile.

"You heard that?" Brooklyn nodded as Jon blushed with embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed Jon, it was adorable." Jon looked down at his plate, his cheeks still tinted red.

"You weren't supposed to hear that" he said. Brooklyn rolled her eyes as they finished their meal. He took care of the dishes as Brooklyn bent down and picked J.J up before Jon got Amelia and they headed into the living room. They sat on the couch and laid both baby's between them so they were laying right next to each other.

"They do look alike more than I thought" Jon said, now getting a good look as they both laid side by side. Brooklyn nodded.

"I think Amelia is gonna have curly hair" she said, noting how the little hair she did have looked like it was curling at the ends.

"Well at least she got something from me." Brooklyn smiled and looked at J.J.

"And this little one is gonna have straight hair, just like me" she cooed, tickling his little foot.

"How can you tell" Jon asked, looking at the two infants.

"Mia's hair is curling at the ends" she said, pointing to the little flips in her hair.

"And Jay's, is straight as a pin, like mine was as a baby."

Jon nodded before asking another important question. Well to him anyway.

"So when should these six weeks be up?" Brooklyn looked away from the twins to look at him. She rolled her eyes as she laughed a little.

"Why are you so stuck on that? We just had twins and all your thinking about is six weeks."

"Do you realize how long six weeks are Brook? It feels like a lifetime. Jesus, we went one day with no sex and I was ready to shove you against the wall at the arena."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes again as a blush crept up on her cheeks.

"When?"

"Two months ago. November 30th." Brooklyn giggled.

"You remember the day?" Jon nodded, making her shake her head.

"So when should it be up?"

"Well the twins were born January 24th, and giving if the doctor says I'm okay and still healing well, then it should be" she pulled out her phone and opened the calender app.

"It should be March 7th." Jon's eyes widened.

"What?"

"March 7th" she repeated, putting her phone away.

"I'm gonna die" he said dramatically. Brooklyn giggled a little.

"No you won't. We'll be so busy with the baby's, we wont even realize how much we miss it."

"You might not, but I will." Brooklyn rolled her eyes again.

"Didn't I already tell you that I was going to take care of you" she said in a seductive voice. Jon groaned and nodded.

"Alright then, relax about the whole thing."

"Fine, but I want extra special attention."

"We'll see." Jon scowled as her phone started ringing. Taking it back out, she answered.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Brook."_

"Oh hey Sarah, what's up?"

" _Are you, Jon, and the twins home yet?"_

Brooklyn looked over at Jon. She covered the phone for a minute to talk to him.

"Can they come over now?"

"Yea. But not to long. They're our baby's, not theirs." Brooklyn smiled and went back to the phone.

"Yea we've been home for a few hours but we just wanted to get settled in first."

" _So we can come over now?"_

"Yea come on over. The baby's are wide awake."

"Thank god" she heard Colby yell, making her roll her eyes.

" _We'll be there in a few Brook."_

"Okay, bye." She hung up and placed her phone back in her pocket.

"Are they coming" he asked as he gave each baby a finger to hold on to.

"Yea she said they'd be here in a few. Colby was already with her."

"They're definitely dating" Jon said, getting a nod in response. Not even fifteen minutes later, the front door opened before Jon could stop it.

"We're here- EW!" Colby covered his eyes as soon as he got in the living room. Brooklyn was sitting on the couch, nursing J.J while Jon was holding Amelia who just got done.

"Don't you knock Lopez" Jon asked as he covered Brooklyn with the baby's blanket.

"Why don't you cover yourself when you do that" Sarah asked.

"Because its our house and normal people knock before entering someones house."

"Oh god" Colby said, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh relax, you couldn't even see anything." Colby just shook his head as they moved further in to sit down.

"So what's up" Brooklyn asked. Colby and Sarah looked at each other.

"So at the hospital, we were talking and we are happy to tell you guys, we're dating." Jon and Brooklyn just looked at them.

"Aren't you guys happy" they said, taking in their expressions.

"I mean we expected it, but we are happy for you guys. Extremely happy." Jon nodded in agreement.

"You guys expected it?"

"Yea, since we first introduced you guys. I thought Jon and I had sexual tension when we first met." Jon smirked.

"Okay then. That was easier then I thought" Sarah said as Colby wrapped an arm around her.

"Have you told your dad yet?" Sarah shook her head.

"No, but I took a couple days off and am going with Colby to Chicago for the shows."

"Aw you guys are traveling already" Brooklyn said as she fixed her shirt before burping J.J. Both scowled at her, making her laugh.

"Relax, it was a joke. We're happy for you guys. Wanna know a secret?" Both looked at the two weird.

"What" Colby asked cautiously.

"I'm the one that hid your wallet under the nightstand" Brooklyn said as she covered J.J with his blanket. Colby and Sarah looked wide eyed.

"What?"

"Yea, I hid it. Before I came down after my shower the day you stayed over. That's why I sent Jon down. So he could distract you."

"Why?"

"Because we both wanted you guys to grow up and talk. If I didn't, you wouldn't have come over and it wouldn't have given you guys a chance to talk. So, you're welcome."

Both looked at them shocked.

"You two are conniving."

"We know" Jon said with a proud smirk.

"Oh shut up. You know for a fact if I hadn't done that, you two would still be acting like two awkward middle schoolers around each other."

Both rolled their eyes but they knew she was right.

"And Colby you shouldn't even worry about this. You should be worrying about the talk my dad and uncle are going to give you now."

"Oh, you're gonna love it" Jon said with a smirk as he cradled Amelia to his chest. Colby tensed a little. That was something he was not looking forward to but, he did care about Sarah so if that's what he had to do, he was going to do it.

"If you can do it, I can do it. Now, can we have our godchildren?" Brooklyn nodded as Sarah took Amelia and Colby took J.J.

"Hey little one, are you gonna be mean and conniving like your parents?" Brooklyn and Jon scowled and Colby.

"Watch it sellout. I can kick your ass now." Colby rolled his eyes.

"Are you excited to have them home?" They nodded as Jon sat down and wrapped an arm around Brooklyn as she cuddled to his chest.

"Yea. They already napped in their room and they seemed to like it."

"When can you travel with them?"

"We're not sure. They go back to see Dr. Cramer in a couple days. Just so he can see if they're growing is on track and they're eating enough. Then we should be able to ask. Hopefully its soon. Jon should be back in a month tops." Jon nodded though he wanted it longer. He was off until the baby's were cleared to travel and truth be told, he wanted it to be a wait so they could just stay home and not be bothered with anyone.

"Good, we can get back to kicking each others asses." Jon smirked as he softly ran his fingers up and down Brooklyn's arms.

"And that title will be mine." Colby rolled his eyes as he and Sarah switched babies.

"Yea, okay."

"Watch it Lopez. I could have that title taken away in a heartbeat." Colby scowled as Brooklyn and Jon smirked.

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

"Do it, Seth Rollins sucks." Colby looked at Sarah wide eyed as Brooklyn and Jon laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"What? You knew I don't like Seth Rollins. Hey, does that make you Brooklyn's brother since her parents do everything for you."

"I asked him the same thing" she said while laughing again, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Oh I'm just teasing" Sarah said with a smile. Colby rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that formed.

"You're lucky you're cute." Sarah blushed a little and looked down at J.J in her arms.

Colby and Sarah stayed for a little longer before leaving. That night after dinner, Jon sat on the bed with J.J and Amelia while Brooklyn showered.

"Alright guys, we gotta give mommy this" he said, holding up the ring box that had Brooklyn's wedding band in it.

"Now, any ideas?" Both baby's just yawned and lifted their hands.

"Alright, good talk. Lets think." He sat there and thought about it before finally coming up with an idea. When Brooklyn got out of the shower, she felt refreshed and happy to be back home. Hospital's were not her thing. Drying off, she slipped into a pair of shorts and one of Jon's shirts before running the towel through her hair. Brushing it out along with her teeth, she slipped her engagement ring back on before turning all the lights off and walking out to the bedroom.

She smiled when she saw Jon sitting on the bed, the twins between his legs as he talked to them.

"Hey" she said, smiling, getting on the bed next to him, smiling at both baby's.

"Hey. Good shower?" Brooklyn nodded as she gave J.J her finger.

"Much better then the one at the hospital." Jon chuckled.

"We have a surprise for you." Brooklyn smiled at him.

"What?"

"Close your eyes." Brooklyn smiled and closed her eyes. She heard some moving around before she heard Jon again.

"Okay, open them." Brooklyn opened her eyes and saw a small, black, velvet box sitting in the hands of the twins.

"What's this" she said smiling and taking it.

"Open it and see." Brooklyn looked and Jon before looking back at the box and opening it. She smiled when she saw the matching wedding band to her engagement ring. It was a small band that had diamonds going all the way around.

"Aw Jon" she said, looking at him with a big smile.

He smiled back and took the ring from the box.

"Well we're married so I thought you should have it. Can I?" She smiled wider and nodded. He took her left hand before slipping the ring on. It fit perfectly next to her engagement ring.

"I think you get to kiss the bride now" she said teasingly. Jon chuckled and pulled he forward to kiss her softly.

"We have to get you one" she said. Jon smiled.

"I already did" he said, reaching in his sweatpants pocket and pulling out a simple silver wedding band.

"When did you get this?"

"The night of the sleepover when I went out to get the food."

"You bought your own wedding band?" Jon shrugged as she giggled softly. Taking the band from him, she took his left hand before slipping it on his ring finger.

"We're married cowboy." Jon chuckled and pulled her closer to him as they looked at each other lovingly.

"We're married." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Brooklyn Good. It has a nice ring to it." Jon chuckled as she laid her head on his chest.

"So how do we put them to sleep?"

"Rock them. They're nice and full from their dinner so they should go to sleep easily" she said, laying both hands on each baby's stomach.

"I'd be happy to if my dinner came from there" he said, pointing at her enlarged breasts. Brooklyn rolled her eyes as he chuckled.

"Such a man. Come on cowboy." Brooklyn got off the bed and took J.J while Jon took Amelia. They walked into the nursery, Jon sitting down before Brooklyn sat in his lap, each still holding a twin. Jon rocked them back and forth gently. After a few minutes, both twins gave in and fell asleep in their parents arms. Carefully getting up, Brooklyn laid J.J down in his crib while Jon did the same with Amelia. They kissed each baby's head before turning the baby monitor on and walking back to their room.

"I like that I can sleep with you now" he said when they laid in bed. Brooklyn smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

"You could have laid with me at the hospital. I'm actually surprised you didn't." He chuckled as his fingers up and down her back.

"I was tempted but I figured you were tired." Brooklyn smiled and sat up to give him a kiss.

"I think we should get some sleep. We'll probably be backup in a few hours." Jon nodded and gave her one more kiss before she laid back down on his chest.

/*/

A few days later, Sarah found herself landing in Chicago with Colby. She knew her father was going to be at the house show and they decided they would tell him then, that they were dating.

"So how are we doing this" Sarah asked as they walked out to their rental car.

"Doing what?"

"Telling my dad."

"I thought we could tell him and Paul together. Kill two birds with one stone." Sarah nodded as he took her bags from her and put them in the trunk.

"Are you sure you're ready to tell them? I don't want you not to be prepared for the interrogation." Colby chuckled and shut the trunk before wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll be fine sweetheart. If Jon can get through it, then so can I." Sarah smiled up at him as he bent down to kiss her. Sarah sighed softly before kissing back. Colby had just deepened it when Sarah pulled back.

"I think we should head to the arena" she said, catching her breath. Colby, who was also breathing harshly, nodded. He pecked her lips one last time before they got in the car and took off to the arena.

"So has your dad always done this with a guy you were seeing?" Sarah nodded.

"Unfortunately. I was able to keep him away from a guy I was dating a couple years back but that went out the window when he went to the guys work." Colby laughed.

"Really?"

"Oh yea. It was interesting, but I know he is just doing it because he doesn't want to see me hurt. Even though I'm twenty three and have assured him many times I can handle myself." Colby laughed again and reached over to grab a hold of her left hand.

"Your still his baby. I see Paul is the same way with Brooklyn."

"Oh yea. Actually, Paul is a little more over protective then my dad."

"Really?"

"Yea but I think its because Brooklyn has always had a thing for the wrestlers and Paul didn't want to see any of them hurt her. And then after the whole Randy thing, you know." Colby nodded.

"What did you think of him?"

"Well when I found out, she had to physically restrain me from going to kill him." Colby chuckled.

"A little thing like you kill someone?" She playfully glared.

"I'll have you know, I am the perfect height to kick most men's heads off." He chuckled again as he turned down the street for the arena.

"I'll keep that in mind" he said as he pulled into the parking lot for talent. He cut the engine before both got out and grabbed their bags before walking towards the arena.

"Seth!" Sarah smiled as Colby waved to some of the fans. Some were cheering, others were booing. She smiled when she saw him get in character and interact with the fans that were booing.

"They seem to like you" she said when they made it inside.

"What's not to like." She rolled her eyes as they walked into Colby's dressing room. As he was pulling his clothes out for the show, Sarah's phone went off. Pulling it out, she saw it was a text from her dad.

"Dad says he is in Uncle Paul's office. Are you ready?" Colby nodded and grabbed her hand before they made their way out the door. Following the temporary signs, they soon found themselves infront of the marked door.

Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, Colby raised his hand and knocked.

"Come in." Sarah let go of Colby's hand and opened the door before both walked in. She smiled seeing her godparents and father in there.

"Hey guys" she greeted happily. She hugged each of them as Colby just stood awkwardly by the door.

"Hey baby girl." He looked behind her and noticed the two tone superstar standing there.

"Colby? What are you doing with her?" Sarah looked at her father and smiled before going to stand next to Colby.

"I came with him." Shawn looked confused as Paul and Stephanie smiled.

"Why?" Sarah and Colby shared a look before she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Dad, Colby and I are dating."


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Wow, fifty chapters! I can't even begin to tell you guys how grateful I am for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. It means so much to me! So this chapter is dedicated to all of you guys :) Please leave any comments or reviews to let me know what you think or if you guys would like to see anything between Sarah and Colby or Jon and Brooklyn :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty:**

It was quiet between the four. Sarah watched her father carefully, wondering what he was thinking. His face seemed neutral. Her eyes flickered to her godparents, Paul giving her a nod of encouragement.

She looked back at her dad, who was not looking between her and Colby.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"When?"

"When we went to visit the baby's. We talked downstairs and we both knew we wanted to be together." Sarah smiled at Colby, happy to see he wasn't letting her dad intimidate him.

"Interesting. Brooklyn told me you guys were just talking."

"We have been talking for a month now dad and we decided to go ahead and date." Shawn looked between his daughter and now boyfriend.

"Okay. Paul" he said, turning to his best friend. Paul smirked.

"Follow us Colby." He walked over and opened the door as he and Shawn walked out. Colby looked down at Sarah, who gave him a smile of encouragement. He kissed her cheek before following the two men out.

"Are they gonna be nice Aunt Steph?" Stephanie laughed and wrapped an arm around her.

"I think we both know the answer to that."

Sarah laughed and looked at the closed door.

/*/

Colby followed the two silent men as he was led to an empty locker room Stepping in, Colby took a deep breath before turning around to face the two.

"So" Shawn started.

"You're dating my daughter?" Colby nodded.

"How long have you been talking" Paul asked.

"Almost two months."

"And you like her?" Colby nodded again, a serious expression on his face.

"I can say with all my heart, I have never felt this way about anyone before." Both men nodded.

"Does she know about Zahara and Leighla?" Colby shook her head.

"No. No I haven't told her. But I will" he added at the end.

"Leighla, the one you cheated on?" Colby dropped his eyes and nodded.

"Yea, that makes me want you to date Sarah." Colby looked up and locked eyes with Shawn.

"I know what I did was wrong and I will never forgive myself but trust me when I say this Shawn, I will never hurt Sarah like that."

Paul looked over at Shawn.

"I think he is telling the truth Shawn" he said to his friend when he had seen the serious expression on the young superstars face. Shawn nodded slowly.

"Alright, fine." Colby let out a silent sigh of relief.

"But, if you do hurt her, just remember I have 10 acres of woods behind my house that no one will find you in." Colby swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Good." Shawn held his hand out and Colby placed his in it before shaking his hand.

"Thank you Shawn."

"No thank you Colby. I haven't seen Sarah this interested in someone in a while. So as long as you make her happy and don't hurt her, we'll be fine." Colby nodded and shook Paul's hand before all left. Colby walked back to his locker room. When he opened the door, he saw Sarah sitting on the couch on her phone.

"Hey" she said, looking up when she heard the door.

"Hey" he greeted back with a smile before closing the door and sitting down next to her.

"So how did it go" she asked, putting her phone away.

"Good. Wasn't as bad as I thought."

"I told you it wasn't going to be. He didn't say anything to bad did he?" Colby chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Just warned me about the 10 acre woods he has behind your house." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"He says that to everyone. All in all it wasn't to bad." Colby shook his head as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to lay on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, a smile forming on his face. Now that he had Shawn's approval, he couldn't wait to see where he and Sarah went.

/*/

"Jonathan" she giggled as Jon held her shirt out of her reach.

"What" he said laughing with her.

"Give me my shirt, I need to get dressed or we will be late." It was a few days since Sarah and Colby had been there and now it was time for the twins to go to the doctors and get checked.

"Just let me look at them." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and dropped her arms so he could get a good look at her chest. She heard him groan before he handed her shirt to her.

"Thank you." Brooklyn giggled before slipping the shirt on and grabbing her skinny jeans. Now that her stomach was no longer big, she was able to fit back into her old jeans. She still had some weight to lose but it made her feel good that she was able to go back to wearing her old clothes.

She had picked out blue skinny jeans, a gray t-shirt, her black combat boots, and her black leather jacket. After she was done changing she walked into the bathroom to do her hair quickly. When she was done, she slipped her rings on before slipping her boots on and going out to their bedroom and over to the bouncy seats that housed the sleeping twins.

"Hi my baby's" she said smiling. Bending down she picked Amelia up and laid her on the bed. She stirred from her sleep and started to fuss. Brooklyn took her binky that was clipped to her onesie and put it in her mouth, the baby's cries ceasing as she laid on the bed awake.

"Hi my beautiful girl. Are you ready to go see the doctor?" She unsnapped her onesie before changing her into a pink onesie that said "Little Girls Are The Best" on it. She slipped the onesie on her before putting on a little pair of white pants.

"Alright baby girl, which bow?" She held up two bows. To her surprise, Amelia lifted her left hand.

"This one" she said, holding up the pink bow headband.

"Good choice" she said, carefully slipping the headband on her head as Jon came out of the closet, full clothed.

"I hate those bows" he said, going over to pick J.J up.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want them to hurt her."

"They won't. They wouldn't make them if they were going to hurt her. Would my handsome boy like a bow" she said when he laid a now awake J.J down next to his sister.

"No" Jon said immediately, making Brooklyn roll her eyes as he dressed J.J is a white onesie that had a blue elephant on the front along with a pair of black pants.

"You gotta put this on" she said, handing over his little blue hat. Jon took it from her and carefully put it on. Brooklyn smiled as she watched. He acted like he was holding something that would break if he even touched it.

When both twins were done getting dressed, they slipped their little coats on them before walking downstairs and putting them in their car seats and leaving.

"So what are they going to do?"

"The baby book said that they would be looking at their weight and height. Making sure they are being fed enough. Just making sure they're on track after leaving the hospital."

"So no shots?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"No I don't think so."

"Good" he said, reaching over and grabbing her hand. Brooklyn smiled as he subconsciously played with her wedding band. She looked over and saw his sat on his finger, making her smile widen. They were really married.

"Sucks we didn't get a honeymoon" she said, breaking the silence. Jon looked over at her.

"We could count the trip to Mexico."

"Yea but we didn't know we were married then. Maybe we could go on one soon."

"Well what kind of honeymoon would it be if we couldn't have sex." Brooklyn nodded.

"Good point." Jon chuckled. They drove in a comfortable silence to the doctors office. Since Dr. Cramer was only an OBGYN, she had referred the twins to a new pediatrician.

When they pulled up to the new office, they got out. Brooklyn went to grab Amelia's car seat but was stopped by Jon.

"I will get her" he said as he pulled J.J's car seat out and closed to the door before walking to the other side.

"You're not carrying both" she said, reaching in and pulling the car seat out.

"Yes I am. You're still healing." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and grabbed the diaper bag before shutting the door.

"Jon, I can carry a car seat. Come on." Jon rolled his eyes as they walked into the office.

"Could you be more stubborn?"

"Yes" she said, as they walked into the office. Their conversation stopped shortly when they reached the receptionist.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes. We have an appointment with Dr. Blake."

"Name?"

"J.J and Amelia Good." The lady typed into her computer.

"Yup, here they are. If you could sign in right here." Brooklyn nodded and switched the car seat to her left hand and signed in.

"Great. Here are some forms that we'll need you to fill out. When your done you can bring them back up here and Dr. Blake should be with you shortly." Brooklyn nodded and took the clipboard from her before they walked over to a pair of empty seats. Placing the twins in front of them, Jon played with them while Brooklyn filled out the paperwork.

When she was done, she took the paperwork back to the front desk before going back to sit down.

"You know what this reminds me of" Jon asked when she sat back down. She looked away from the twins to look at him.

"What?"

"When we went for your first appointment and we saw the couple with the twins. Remember what I said?"

Brooklyn thought about it for a minute.

"That you couldn't imagine what it would be like with twins?" Jon nodded.

"Didn't know it could be so good." Brooklyn smiled and kissed his cheek.

"J.J and Amelia Good?" Jon and Brooklyn stood up, each grabbing a car seat and Jon grabbed the diaper bag before following the nurse back.

"You can go right in there" the nurse said, allowing them to go in first before following.

"So how have they been?"

"Very good" Brooklyn said as she and Jon took the twins out of their seats.

"Awesome. If you guys could strip them down to their diapers, I'll weigh them." They nodded and carefully took their clothes off. J.J went first.

"He is around 8 pounds, two ounces which is good. He did gain some weight. Now for Amelia." Brooklyn stood and placed Amelia on the scale when Jon took J.J off. The nurse weighed her and smiled.

"Looks like they're both on track. Amelia is now 7 pounds, eight ounces."

"So they're growing good?" The nurse nodded as Brooklyn picked Amelia up.

"Yup. Most baby's during the first month will gain an ounce per day so they are up from their weights at the hospital, which is good." Brooklyn and Jon nodded.

"From their charts at the hospital, I see they had all the necessary tests done. Their hearing was good, their hemoglobin levels were good. All in all I would say you guys have some healthy twins. Dr. Blake will be with you guys in a few minutes." Brooklyn and Jon thanked her as she left. They played with the baby's for a few minutes before the doctor came in.

"Hello, you must be Mr and Mrs. Good." They nodded at the older man.

"Yes we are. I'm Jon and this is my wife, Brooklyn." Brooklyn smiled as they shook hands.

"Its nice to meet you guys. Hey, you're wrestlers right?" Jon and Brooklyn nodded.

"My grandson is a big fan of yours. He'd kill me if I didn't get your autograph." he said to Jon. Jon chuckled.

"I'd be happy to." Dr. Blake smiled.

"Awesome thank you." He looked down at the twins.

"And who do we have here?"

"This is Amelia, and that is J.J" Brooklyn said, smiling.

"They're beautiful. So, the nurse gave me their files. They're weighing pretty good. How often are you feeding them?"

"Every two hours." Dr. Blake nodded.

"Good. They should be fed 10-12 times a day. I also see J.J was circumcised." Brooklyn and Jon nodded.

"How is his thing."

"Good, healing good. They gave us ointment before we left the hospital." Dr. Blake nodded.

"Good, good. Now, I see they didn't have their Vitamin K shot or their Hepatitis shot. We will need to do those before they leave today." Jon and Brooklyn nodded, neither thrilled by the idea.

"Will they hurt" Jon asked, holding J.J to his chest.

"I won't lie to you, yes. Though we may have some numbing stuff or a shot blocker we could use to lessen the pain. The rest of their charts seem good so I will go out and send the nurse in. Stop by the front desk and they will make your appointment for next month." They nodded. Before the doctor left, he was able to get Jon's autograph.

"Oh my poor babies" Brooklyn said, kissing Amelia's head before leaning over and doing the same to J.J.

"It'll be okay babe." Brooklyn just nodded as he kissed her head. A few minutes later, two nurses came in as Brooklyn and Jon sat in the chairs with the babies.

"Okay, are we ready?" Both nodded. Brooklyn's eyes dropped when they administered their first shots into their upper legs. Her's and Jon's hearts breaking at not being able to do anything. One more shot, and they were done. Jon and Brooklyn soothed their children as the nurses left.

"That was terrible" Jon said, getting a nod of agreement from Brooklyn. As soon as the twins calmed down, they were able to dress them and get them back in their seats before leaving. They stopped and made their next appointment before leaving the office.

"Are you hungry babe?" Brooklyn nodded from the back seat. She had chose to sit back there in case the twins started fussing again.

They stopped at a local diner and Jon ran into to get their food while Brooklyn waited in the car. As she was waiting, her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Brook."_

"Oh hey Sarah. How is Chicago."

" _Its good, beautiful. So, we told dad."_

"And? Did he kill Colby" she asked, holding the phone to her ear as she J.J started to fuss. She picked his binky up and gently put it in his mouth. He happily sucked on it before going back to sleep, making her smile.

She heard Sarah laugh.

" _No. Colby said it went good actually. All he did was threaten him with the ten acre woods in the back of his house."_

Brooklyn giggled.

"Of course he did. Are you happy that its off your chest now?"

" _Yea and I'm happy dad actually likes him."_

"And that's saying a lot since your dad likes none of the boys you used to date." Sarah laughed.

" _True. So how did the twins appointment go?"_ Brooklyn sighed and looked at the little band aids on their arms.

"Okay I guess. They had to get two shots because they didn't get them at the hospital."

" _Aw, my poor god-babies. Did they cry?"_

"Oh yea, but not for to long. Like for five minutes before they fell asleep."

" _Their strong then."_ Brooklyn smiled as she looked and saw Jon walking back to their car, food in his hands.

"Like their father. Anything else going on?"

" _Well kind of. Colby and I haven't talked about the whole room situation tonight. I don't know if he planned on us staying together or getting separate ones. He hasn't mentioned anything."_

"I mean you guys have already shared a bed at my house so I'm sure he just planned on you sharing." Jon got in the car, placing the bag of food in the passenger seat. He looked back at Brooklyn.

"Who is it?"

"Sarah" she mouthed. He nodded and turned back around to start the car before continuing the path home.

" _Yea, you're probably right."_

"Well no duh. How about the other thing we've talked about." She heard Sarah sigh.

" _No not yet. I mean, how do I even bring something like that up?"_

"Maybe when you guys are hanging out at the hotel. You know, somewhere private."

" _Yea, okay. Well, I leave you alone. Kiss the twins for me."_

"I will. Bye Sarah." She pulled the phone away and pushed the end button before locking it.

"How is she" Jon asked.

"She's good. She said Chicago is nice."

"And what about the talk Colby had with her dad?"

"She said it went good. I don't know why you two got so scared about talking to them."

"Have you met them Brooklyn? They could kill us in a heartbeat." Brooklyn giggled. When they made it home, Jon walked around and grabbed Amelia. Brooklyn carefully got out and walked to the other side before grabbing J.J Jon grabbed the food before they headed inside.

"Hey Mox" Jon greeted as their loyal pup greeted them at the door. Brooklyn smiled at him when she walked in. They walked straight into the kitchen. Brooklyn took the diaper bag and set it on the table before placing J.J down near her chair. Since both babies were now sound asleep after their torture, they decided to just leave them in their seats. Jon set Amelia down next to J.J before placing the food on the table.

Brooklyn placed the food on the table as Jon grabbed the silverware. He set her fork in front of her and kissed her cheek before sitting down next to her.

Brooklyn smiled when she opened her container and saw her favorite. A hot turkey sandwich with gravy.

"My favorite" she said, giving him a smile.

"I know my girl." Brooklyn giggled as they ate in a comfortable silence.

"Shit" Brooklyn said out of no where. Jon looked at her confused.

"What?"

"I just realized we forgot to as Dr. Blake if it was okay the twins started traveling soon."

"Oh darn" he said flatly. Brooklyn looked at him weird.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You didn't sound to disappointed about it." Jon shrugged and moved his food around with his fork.

"Cause I'm not" he said truthfully. Brooklyn's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Why not?" Jon sighed and looked at her.

"Because I want to be able to stay home with you guys as long as possible. I don't want to go right back to working when they were just born."

"Jon, we would still be waiting until they were about a month, almost two."

"I know but I still have the three months off. I wanna take full advantage of it. I wanna be with you guys with no bother. Without having to worry about being called last minute to go do something, or be so busy with signings that I don't get to spend time with you guys." Brooklyn sighed and got up, sitting in his lap.

"Okay. If you want to wait that long, then we will." Jon looked up at her.

"Really? I thought you would want to go back as soon as possible." Brooklyn smiled and shook her head.

"No. Jon we just had twins, I'm in just a much a hurry to go back as you are." Jon smiled.

"Really?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Yea. I was only concerned about asking because I thought you would want to go back soon. I know how much you love to wrestle." Jon smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I just want to be alone with you guys as long as possible." Brooklyn smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"So what, you're gonna keep us trapped here" she teased. Jon chuckled and rubbed her thigh.

"Maybe. Wait till March, you're not gonna see the light of day for a good week." Brooklyn giggled.

"I can't wait." Jon hummed as she pecked his lips.

"Seriously though. If we just stay here for three months, we'll go crazy. What if we took a trip or something?"

"Where?" Brooklyn shrugged.

"Maybe Tampa. We could go see Joe and Gal. We could wait for until the twins are about a month that way we're not taking them right out." Jon nodded.

"But what about the plane? Do we really want to take one month old twins on a plane?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Good point" she said. She was silent for a minute before she snapped her fingers and smiled.

"I got it! We could take the bus." Jon looked at her. He hadn't even thought of that.

"Really? You think Ron would drive us?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Oh yea, he loves me. I can call him and see, that is, if you want to go." Jon smiled and pecked her lips again.

"Lets do it darlin."


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One:**

Sarah was twisting her hands together as she waited for Colby to get out of the shower. She was waiting for him to be done before she asked him about the whole room situation.

Sure they had shared a bed before at Brooklyn and Jon's house but this was different. They were going to be all alone in a hotel room. What if it was awkward the whole time? What if they got bored of each other.

'Breath Sarah' she said to herself as she felt her heart rate pick up. She took a few deep breaths and was able to calm down just as Colby came out of the bathroom freshly showered and changed into regular clothes.

"So I was thinking before we head to the hotel, we could go get some food. Maybe pizza?" Sarah looked at him and smiled, her nerves settle for now.

"Sure, I could use some good pizza right about now." Colby smiled and they started packing their bags. While they were packing, Colby started to wonder what she wanted to do about sleeping arrangements. What if she didn't want to stay with him. Although they had already shared a bed once, that was only at Jon's house. This time they would be completely alone.

"Colby are you okay?" Colby hadn't realized he was staring off into space until Sarah said something. Snapping back, he looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine. Are you ready?" Sarah nodded and they grabbed their bags before heading to the rental. Like before, Colby put their bags in before they left.

"So Google says there is a pizza place just down the street" Sarah said, looking up from her phone. Colby nodded and followed the directions. Within five minutes, they were in front of Connie's Pizza. Getting out, Colby held the door open for Sarah making her smile as they entered the restaurant.

"So what should we get" Colby asked, looking at the menu.

"I'm fine with anything as long as its not anchovies." Colby laughed and nodded before ordering just a regular cheese pizza. Sarah grabbed napkins and their drinks before they walked over to a booth by a window.

"So did you have fun at the show?" Sarah nodded and swallowed her bite of pizza before answering.

"Yea. I saw the Bella twins and Naomi, they're nice. Oh and I saw Natalya but I don't think she likes me very much."

"Why do you say that?"

"The whole Montreal screw job." Colby nodded.

"What does that have to do with you?"

"I don't know, ask her." Colby chuckled.

"Wanna play a game" Sarah asked.

"What?"

"Twenty questions? You know, so we get to know each other better." Colby nodded.

"Sure, you go first."

"Alright. When's your birthday?"

"May 28th. How about yours?"

"February 14th." Colby smiled.

"So Valentine's day?" Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Yup so don't forget" she said teasingly. Colby laughed.

"Okay, your turn." Colby thought for a minute.

"Why didn't you become a wrestler?" Sarah shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably because I had my heart set on being a lawyer and when I was little I saw how much my dad was gone and away. I guess I didn't want my kids in the future to grow up on the road or only seeing me like once or twice a week." Colby nodded.

"I've never thought about that."

"Oh and I'm a crybaby if I get hurt. One time we were backstage, Brooklyn and I were fooling around and I accidentally pushed her into a crate and she got a scar on her back. She laughed it off. Then we were fooling around again and she accidentally pushed me into an equipment box and I cried for almost an hour." Colby laughed as Sarah blushed.

"I'm beginning to think Brooklyn isn't right in the head like Jon." Sarah giggled. For the next hour, they went back and forth asking questions.

"That's so weird" Sarah said, laughing.

"No its not! Lots of people are scared of birds." Sarah continued to laugh.

"N-none that I've ever met." Colby rolled his eyes and smiled as she sobered up.

"Whatever, Ms. I'm afraid of clowns."

"At least I'm afraid of something a lot of people are afraid of." Colby just laughed and sipped his drink.

"Alright, your turn again" she said, wiping her eyes. Colby thought for a minute, trying to come up with a good question. He finally thought of one and took a deep breath before asking it.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight or get your own room?" Sarah looked at him wide eyed as she chocked a little on her drink. Colby handed her a napkin to wipe her face.

"I'm sorry" she said embarrassed.

"I um, I'm fine with whatever. If you don't feel like sharing, I can get my own. What about you?"

"I'm fine with whatever too. I just want to make sure your comfortable." Sarah smiled at him.

"I mean, you already have a room and it would save money so I guess I can stay with you if you stop hounding me about it" she said teasingly. Colby laughed a little to loud, earning some looks from the other customers making Sarah giggle quietly.

"Okay, well then I guess that settle is. Should we go and get some sleep?" Sarah nodded and they cleaned up but before they could leave, fans who were at the show came into the restaurant and noticed Colby right away, and started asking for autographs and pictures.

Sarah stood back and watched with a smile as he interacted with them.

"Is that your girlfriend" she heard one of them ask.

"Hell yea it is. Isn't she beautiful" he said as he signing something. Sarah blushed and Colby looked up and winked at her, making her roll her eyes and smile.

After a few minutes, Colby and Sarah were finally able to leave.

"And yet another reason I didn't want to be a wrestler. I don't like people." Colby laughed as they got in the car.

"Isn't that kind of hard being a lawyer and all?"

"Yea, yea." Colby chuckled again as he started the car and drove to the hotel. They grabbed their bags and checked in before he led them to his, their, room.

"Ladies first" he said, opening the door.

"Then shouldn't you go?" Colby growled and Sarah giggled as she walked in. Colby laughed as she fell on the bed like a child.

"You alright sweetheart?"

"Yea, every time I stay at a hotel I do that. Don't ask why cause I don't know either." Colby chuckled as she stood up and grabbed her pajamas from her bag.

"Do you want the bathroom first?" Colby shook his head.

"No go ahead." Sarah smiled and took her toiletry bag and her clothes and walked into the bathroom. She showered and changed before putting her hair in a french braid and walking back to the bathroom.

Colby was already changed and sitting in bed watching the tv.

"Watcha watching" she asked as she put her clothes away. Colby couldn't help but check her out. She was wearing light blue bed shorts and a black tank top. Colby must have gotten lost in her legs because before he knew it, a pillow hit him in the face.

"What the hell?" Sarah laughed as she got into bed next to him.

"Staring isn't polite Mr. Lopez." Colby rolled his eyes as she climbed under the blankets next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes. The conversation he had with her dad and uncle running through his head. He knew he had to tell her.

"Hey Sarah-."

"Hey Colby" she said at the same time. They both laughed.

"Go ahead" Colby said, but Sarah shook her head.

"No you started first." Colby smiled.

"So um, I have to come clean about something." Sarah furrowed her eyebrows.

"Okay, what?"

"I um" he started, his throat feeling incredibly dry.

"I um, I was dating a girl named Leighla. We dated for two years and I loved her but I um, I cheated on her. I know Brooklyn said you had a boyfriend do that so I thought I should tell you." Sarah was silent so he continued.

"I regret what I did everyday but I want yo to know, just like I told your dad, I will never hurt you like that. I promise."

"Why" she asked softly. If Colby was right, he didn't detect any anger or disgust in her voice which to him was a good sign.

He shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe from being away from her for so long. I mean, the girl I cheated on her with wasn't much better. We broke up after only a month. I guess I was just lonely or hell, I thought I could and get away with it I don't know but what I do know is I will never do that to you." Sarah nodded. Despite her past, something in his voice and body language told her she could trust him.

"I know what its like to be cheated on Colby and I have to say, I'm a little shocked." Colby's eyes dropped.

"But, I will not let mine or yours past rule what happens between us. As far as I'm concerned, this is a fresh start for us." Colby looked up at her, a smile forming on his face.

"Really? You're not angry or disgusted?" Sarah shook her head. Colby smiled and pulled her to his chest in a hug. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulder's. Sarah laid her head on his chest. What she said was true. This was a fresh start for both of them. She just hoped he kept his word and never hurt her.

/*/

"Oh no, they got me!" Brooklyn laughed as Jon laid on their bed, J.J and Amelia laying on his chest.

It was around ten in the morning and the little family were all hanging out.

"I think they're giving you a run for your money babe." Jon chuckled as she took Amelia and he held J.J before sitting up.

"We gotta start them young." Brooklyn laughed and kissed Amelia's head.

"So what are we doing today" Jon asked as J.J held onto his finger.

"Lets see, I have to go to the store and get some food. I have to call Ron and talk to him about Tampa, and I have to do laundry and workout."

"I can do the laundry."

"Babe, as great as an offer that is, the last time you tried to work the washing machine, you broke it."

"I didn't break it. You heard the repair man, the button was just jammed."

"Yes because you kept trying to push it before even picking a setting. Then when you got aggravated, you jammed it." Jon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Brooklyn giggled and carefully crawled over to him with Mia still in her arms.

"But thank you for the offer." Jon nodded and pecked her lips.

"Fine, then I will help you train." Brooklyn smiled.

"Alright, maybe I'll get fantastic arms like you." Jon chuckled as she pecked his bicep.

"I do have nice arms don't I?" She nodded. If there was one body part other then his dick that she loved, it was his arms.

"You know I love them." Jon smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, keeping her and Amelia close. Mia and J.J looked at each other and started gurgling.

"Baby talk" Brooklyn commented. Jon smiled and kissed each twins head.

"So should we get ready for the store?"

"You wanna go" she asked surprised. Jon hated shopping, grumbling every time she pulled him along.

"Yea, gotta make sure you buy healthy stuff now that you're not pregnant." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut it. Do you wanna dress them first or us?"

"Them just in case J.J here decides to try and piss on me again." Brooklyn giggled as J.J gurgled, making them smile. They got off the bed and headed into the nursery.

They laid each twin down on the changing tables and changed their diapers before changing them out of the pajamas.

"They're are not wearing that" she said as Jon held up the two onesies that Colby had gotten them saying My Parents Did The Dirty Deeds.

"Aw why not darlin?" She just gave him a look making him laugh. He looked back in the drawers and pulled out two little outfits Brie had gotten them. For Amelia he had picked out a long sleeved onesie that had pink cuffs on the arms and legs and it had her initials on it. Brooklyn nodded and took it from him before he picked out the same one for J.J except his had blue cuffs instead. Once they were changed, they slipped on the hats that went with the outfits.

"You can change first" Brooklyn said as they walked into their room. Jon nodded and kissed all their heads before laying J.J down on the bed next to Amelia while Brooklyn sat in front of them.

"We're gonna have to take a picture for Aunt Breezy. She's gonna love that you wearing them" she cooed as the babies gurgled, making her smile. She never imagined how much love she could have for two people. She knew her love for Jon was huge but she never knew there was love that could surpass that.

Grabbing her phone, she snapped a picture before sending it to Brie.

"Now I'm gonna warn you little ones, your aunt Breezy is a little baby crazy so when we see her next time, be prepared for lots of kisses and pictures. But rest assured, mommy won't let her take you guys." The babies gurgled again, making her smile before kissing each of their cheeks.

A few minutes later, Jon walked out in a plain white t-shirt on a pair of jeans.

"Those the ones you stole" she teased. Jon smirked and nodded. At the end of filming of Lockdown, Jon decided he liked the jeans he had worn so much, he took them.

"Yup. Go on and get dressed darlin." She got up and kissed his cheek before heading into their closet to find something to wear. Since it was just a trip to the store, she decided on something comfortable and casual. She picked out black leggings, a white tank top, and her black Dean Ambrose hoodie. Pulling it all on, she pulled on her socks and black UGG boots before going into the bathroom. As she passed from the closet to the bathroom, she heard Jon yell to her.

"You look hot!" Brooklyn giggled and pulled out her make up bag. She did simple make up before moving on to her hair. She brushed her long brown hair out before clipping it up so it was half up half down. Checking herself one last time, she turned the lights off and made her way back out to the bedroom.

"All ready" she said, grabbing her purse and phone. Jon nodded and he grabbed J.J and Brooklyn took Amelia before they headed downstairs. They buckled them in their seats and covered them with their blankets before going out to the car. It was a little windy so it made the air that much colder.

"God I can not wait for the winter to be over" Jon said as he turned the heat up a little higher. Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Its not that bad."

"Brooklyn the air hurts my face!" Brooklyn giggled and slipped her Aviators on.

"Cry baby" she said, making him roll his eyes. He drove them to the grocery store and they grabbed the car seats before heading in.

Lucky for them, their store carried the shopping carts where you could put both car seats on top before going to shop.

As they walked Jon pushed and held Brooklyn's free hand. She was surprised to see how easy it seemed for him to steer the cart with both car seats in it with just one hand. J.J and Amelia would make little noises here and there, making them smile.

"Well aren't we strong." Jon chuckled as they walked to the back of the store. He stayed with the twins as Brooklyn grabbed everything they needed and put it in the cart.

As Brooklyn was looking at the different types of proteins bars, trying to decide which ones to get, an elderly couple walked up to Jon.

"Are these your twins?" Jon looked and nodded.

"They're adorable." Jon smiled and looked down at the little babies who were still wide awake.

"Thank you." The couple nodded before walking on their way.

"Who were they" Brooklyn asked as she came back and put her desired bars in the cart. Jon shrugged.

"I don't know. They just told me the twins were adorable." Brooklyn smiled and looked at them.

"They are pretty adorable" she said smiling at them.

"Look at their parents." Brooklyn giggled and they finished shopping before Jon payed and they left.

When they got home, Brooklyn carried the twins in while Jon grabbed the bags. Once they were all in, they Brooklyn helped put them away before they went to the living room.

"Lets get you out of there" Jon said as they took the twins out of their seats, both surprised they were still awake.

"Mama's got work out" she cooed to Amelia as they sat on the couch with them.

"When do you want to?" Brooklyn shrugged and cuddled Amelia to her chest as Jon held J.J in his arms, the little baby looking all around.

"Maybe when they go down for their nap, which should be soon."

"Why do they sleep so much?" Brooklyn smiled.

"Because they're just little babies. They eat, sleep, pee, and poop, that's it." Jon chuckled and kissed J.J's head.

"What a fun life you guys live." Brooklyn smiled. They played with them for a little longer before they went down for their nap. Carefully and quietly, they laid them down in their cribs before changing into workout clothes. They grabbed the baby monitor before making their way down to the gym.

"Alright so what first Mr. Trainer?" Jon laughed.

"Stretches. Wouldn't want my lady to get a cramp." Brooklyn rolled her eyes before stretching. When they were done, Jon started her off on the treadmill.

"Are you gonna workout everyday?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Alright, we'll do a mile a day then. Ready?" Brooklyn nodded and he set the time and pushed start. While she was running, Jon walked over to the free weights and started to lift. Brooklyn couldn't help but watch him as he lifted. His arms flexing, some sweat building up and going down his arms. She bit her lip. God damn these six weeks!

Brooklyn wasn't the only one having a hard time concentrating. Jon would look at her ever so often in the mirror, seeing her bite her lip and his eyes roamed her body. She had picked out a black sports bra and black workout leggings. He wasn't kidding when he said, if he didn't know her, he would have never guessed she had a baby let alone twins.

He felt his member start to get hard at the sight of her and he turned back around, trying to will it away. If he can make it through watching her breastfeed then he can get through her working out. Hopefully.

When her mile was done, she got off before lifting weights with Jon's supervision. She almost groaned when she saw his semi erection that was tenting in his shorts. Placing the bar back in its holder she sat up, making Jon look at her confused.

"What are you doing, you have two more sets to do." Brooklyn turned to look at him.

"Its kind of hard to concentrate when I have that in my face" she said, pointing to his hard on. Jon looked down.

"Damn it, I thought it went away." Brooklyn smiled and fixed her ponytail before standing up and walking over to him, lust evident in her eyes.

"Would you like me to take care of it" she asked, leaning up to kiss his neck. Jon groaned and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's not part of the work out I had planned." Brooklyn smiled and looked back at him.

"Is that a no?" Jon looked down at her, his own lust evident. He shook his head before leaning down and kissing her passionately. Brooklyn moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up so her legs went around his waist and he backed her against a wall as they made out.

"What about you" he asked.

"We'll worry about me later." Jon gave her a look asking if she was sure, getting a nod yes in response. He kissed her again before she slid down his body until her feet touched the floor. She kissed down his naked chest and abs before kneeling on the ground in front of him. She pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles.

Reaching up slightly, she licked his length, earning a groan of pleasure from him. She licked a little more before fully taking him in her mouth. Jon tossed his head back and moaned before putting his hand in her hair, keeping her mouth on him.

"Fuck baby you're so hot" he said as he looked down at her. She looked up at him and winked before she continued to lick and suck him. Jon's hips moved with her mouth, the tip of him touching the back of her throat.

"Fuck" he hissed, his hand tightening when he felt his orgasm fast approaching.

"God don't stop." He got a hum in response, making him moan loud.

"Oh fuck I love you" he yelled when he came. He kept her head in place, fucking her mouth as he rode through his orgasm. Brooklyn swallowed everything he gave her, sucking him dry and clean before letting go.

She looked up at him and smiled as he was catching his breath. He reached a hand out and helped her stand up before pulling her to him and kissing her passionately. Not caring that he could taste himself.

"Hell of a work out" he rasped when they pulled away. Brooklyn giggled and pecked his lips.

"If you want to repay me, then you can do the laundry I guess." Jon smiled.

"Deal. Just leave instructions." Brooklyn giggled and nodded before they finished their workout. When they were done, they headed back upstairs and showered before changing. Brooklyn got all the clothes together that needed to be done and put them in a basket.

"Alright. Its simple babe, you put the clothes inside, put the detergent in. Set it to large load, make sure its on warm/cold so the whites and colors don't run. Then just set the time for thirty minutes and your done." Jon just looked at her, trying to remember everything. She giggled and took a pad of paper from the nighstand and a pen before writing it all down for him and putting the list on top of the basket.

"There babe. Are you gonna be okay?" Jon nodded and kissed her.

"I'll be fine. You rest, I do this and I'm sorry in advance if I ruin anything." Brooklyn smiled and kissed him again before he left the room. She yawned and climbed into bed before grabbing the remote and turning their flat screen on.

Within ten minutes, she was fast asleep against Jon's pillow.

Meanwhile, Jon was downstairs following Brooklyn's instructions for the washing machine. He smiled proudly when the machine started.

"Guess its not so hard after all." He put the basket by the dryer before walking out to the kitchen. He made sure Moxley's food was full, then he remembered he hadn't seen the pup since they got home. Looking around downstairs, he was nowhere to be seen. Going upstairs, he checked his and Brooklyn's room, but all he saw was Brooklyn fast asleep snuggled to his pillow. He smiled and covered with with the blanket before going into the twins room.

As soon as he stepped in, he smiled seeing Moxley fast asleep in the middle of the room, facing the cribs.

"Good job bud" he said. Moxley's head lifted up, seeing it was only Jon he laid right back down. Going over, he checked on the twins, laying his hands on their stomachs just to feel the rise and fall of them to make sure they were still breathing.

Feeling both rising and fall evenly, he quietly walked out of the room and back to his and Brooklyn's. He climbed in and held her, just content with laying there with her until he had to get back up for the clothes. Deciding he would take something off her to do list, he pulled his phone out and found Ron's number before texting him.

Surprisingly, Ron got back to him quickly agreeing to take them. Jon texted back a thank you before it went off again with a text from Joe.

 **Gal is down with you guys coming. Just let us know when. Oh, and she wants to know if J.J has peed on you yet.**

Jon rolled his eyes before texting back.

 **Alright, we will and tell her I said fuck you.**

Locking his phone, he set it back on the nightstand before turning back to Brooklyn. He kissed her head before laying his on top of hers, thoughts of their upcoming vacation running through his head.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two:**

The next morning, Colby and Sarah were both woken up by the sound of Sarah's phone going off.

"Make it stop" Colby groaned. Sarah rolled her eyes and reached a blind hand over, grabbing her phone and answering it.

"Hello" she said tiredly.

"Hey sweetheart. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Sarah sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"No its alright dad. What's up?" Colby wrapped an arm around her, keeping her to his chest.

"I was calling to see if you wanted to meet up for breakfast before I leave." Sarah smiled.

"I'd love to, but what about Colby?" Colby eyes snapped open at his name.

"I was hoping he could come too. You know, if Paul and I didn't scare him off." Sarah giggled and looked at Colby.

"Hold on, let me ask him." She placed her hand over her phone as she looked at Colby who had a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"My dad wants us to go to breakfast with him before he leaves. I'm gonna go and he wants to know if you want to too. That is if him and uncle Paul didn't scare you off." Colby rolled his eyes as Sarah giggled again. He thought about it for a minute before looking back down at her.

"Sure, I'm game." Sarah smiled and kissed his cheek before going back to her phone.

"We'd love to dad. What time do you want to meet?"

"Meet me downstairs at ten."

"Okay, bye." She hung up and put her phone back on the table.

"We're meeting him downstairs at ten." Colby nodded and looked at the clock on the nightstand, seeing it was quarter after nine.

"Should we get up and get ready" he asked. Sarah shrugged and snuggled a little more into him, making him smile.

"I don't know. I'm kind of comfortable right now." Colby chuckled and traced some patterns on her back.

"Me too. Except you are right, you do move a lot before you go to sleep." Sarah laughed and flicked his cheek.

"Says on the one who kept putting his feet behind my knees." Colby laughed and poked her side, making her jump.

"Meany" she said, pouting. Colby laughed and pulled her up so their lips could meet. Sarah resisted at first to tease but she soon found herself kissing back. Colby pulled away, pecking her lips one last time. Sarah blushed slightly, making him smile.

"I guess we should get up." Colby sighed and nodded. They shared one more kiss before getting up.

"You can have the bathroom first" Colby said. Sarah smiled and nodded before grabbing her clothes and going into the bathroom. She showered quick before getting out and drying off and changing. She had picked out a striped sweater and some jeans. Then for her hair, she decided to braid some of it before putting it all up in a ponytail.

Doing simple make up, she washed her hands before heading back out to the room.

"All yours." Colby smiled and walked in, smiling again when the bathroom smelt like her. Like Sarah, he showered quick before changing. He just put on some jeans and a Cross Fit shirt. Brushing his teeth, he turned everything off before going out to the bedroom.

"Ready?" Sarah nodded and slipped on her leather jacket and grabbed their phones before leaving. They headed down to the ground floor and Sarah smiled when she saw her dad waiting for them.

"Hey daddy" she greeted, hugging him.

"Morning sweetheart. Colby" he said, pulling away and shaking Colby's hand.

"Shawn" he greeted back as Sarah moved to stand next to him.

"Alright lets get going, I'm hungry." Colby and Sarah laughed and followed him to the restaurant that was in the lobby of the hotel. Sitting down at a table, Sarah chose to sit next to Colby while her father sat across from them.

"So how was your guys night" Shawn asked after they ordered.

"It was good except Colby kept touching me with his cold feet." Colby rolled his eyes as Sarah laughed and Shawn just looked between them.

"You guys shared a room?" Sarah stopped laughing. Oops. Lucky for her, Colby stepped in.

"Yea. It was late when we got back and I didn't want her to have to go and hassle for a room so I asked her to just stay with me." Sarah smiled and grabbed his hand under the table, her smile widening when he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Shawn just looked between them.

"Okay then. Good thinking." Colby smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"So Sarah, talk to Brook lately?" Sarah shook her head.

"No, just a little talk yesterday. But when we get back home, I have to go see her and Jon so we can go when is a good time for the court appearance." Colby sighed a little. He felt bad his best friend had to go through this but he knew Jon was doing what he had to to keep his family safe.

"Its sad they have to go through that. Especially with two little babies." Sarah nodded.

"But if there are two people that can get through it, its them." Shawn nodded his head in agreement with Colby. The rest of breakfast went smoothly and when it was time to say by, Colby stood back and watched Sarah and Shawn.

"Bye daddy. Call me when you get home and kiss mom and the kids for me." Shawn nodded and hugged her.

"I will bumble bee. You call me when you get home." Sarah nodded and kissed his cheek before stepping back. Shawn turned to Colby and shook his hand again.

"Take care of her Colby." Colby nodded.

"Always." Sarah smiled as her dad clapped him on the back. He waved before walking out of the hotel. Colby walked over and wrapped his arms around Sarah.

"You okay?" Sarah looked up at him and nodded.

"Yea, just sucks to say good bye." Colby nodded and kissed her head.

"It'll be okay bumble bee." Sarah's eyes widened. Had he heard that?

"You're so dead." Colby laughed and ran off towards the elevators, Sarah chasing after him.

/*/

Brooklyn walked into the living room, a basket of laundry in her arms. She smiled when she saw Jon stretched out on the couch, the twins laying on his chest.

"You look comfortable" she said, placing the basket by the chair to be folded later.

"Extremely. Care to join us mommy?" Brooklyn smiled.

"I would love to but you look like you got yours arms a little full." Jon chuckled and carefully moved both twins to one side, both babies cooing.

"Now I'm free. Come here mama." Brooklyn giggled and walked over before laying down and snuggling into him. As they laid there, Brooklyn and Jon smiled seeing some toothless grins on their children's faces. They still couldn't believe they were parents, but they wouldn't change it for the world.

As the babies continued to make noises, Amelia balled her little hand up and hit Jon's chest, making Brooklyn giggle.

"I think Mia is trying to tell you something." Jon smiled.

"She likes beating me up. Definitely takes after you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, except you like to beat up her poor defenseless father" he retorted wittily. Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Your father is delusional Mia." Mia cooed and gripped Jon's shirt in her little hand.

"Besides, you are far from defenseless. Especially the way you carry on." Jon smirked as J.J started to fuss. He almost whipped his head but Jon was quick and supported him.

"Aww, come here my baby boy. What's the matter" Brooklyn said, reaching over and taking J.J, moving a little away from Jon so she could lay him on her chest. Jon watched as she rubbed his back and kissed his head as she soothed him.

Brooklyn gave him her finger to hold onto once he started to stop crying. She stroked one f his cheeks with her fingers, smiling. Every time she looked at him, she couldn't believe how much he and Jon looked alike. He was definitely his daddy's mini me. Once he was calm, Brooklyn moved back to snuggle Jon as J.J laid on her chest. Jon took notice on how J.J laid his head right on Brooklyn's breast and snuggled, before looking at his sister who was still cuddled to Jon's chest.

'Five more weeks and I can do that' he thought to himself.

As they looked at each other, the babies cooed and cooed, making their parents wonder what the hell they were saying!

The little family were brought out of their moment when they heard the door bell ring. Moxley immediately jumped up and ran to the door, barking. He was so protective of them, especially now that they babies were here.

"I'll go" Brooklyn said, starting to carefully get up with their son. Jon shook his head.

"No, you stay here. Mia and I will go." Knowing better to argue, Brooklyn relented. Jon stood up carefully with Mia and walked to the front door.

Balancing Mia in one arm, he reached over and pulled the door open, revealing his mother and father in law, with Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn.

"Hi Jon" all three girls chorused, making him laugh.

"Hey guys. Come in, Brooklyn is in the living room." They all stepped in and the girls ran off with Moxley to the living room. Stephanie immediately took Amelia from Jon, holding the little baby out in front of her and smiling.

"Hello Mia. You look so much like your mommy, don't you? So pretty" she cooed, as she held her in her arms.

"She is, which means no dating until forty." Stephanie and Paul laughed.

"Good luck wit that. I said the same thing about Brooklyn and if she is anything like her mother, which she will be, then she will have one hell of a mind of her own." Jon chuckled.

"Paul's right. Brooklyn was the same. She'll have you wrapped around her little finger and one day she'll flutter those pretty eyelashes and before you know it, you'll be watched from the door as she leaves for her first date." Jon scowled. His little girl was not dating.

"Oh don't worry Jon, its not all bad. You always get that chance to make her dates feel uncomfortable." Jon smirked and nodded.

"Oh, I will." Paul and Stephanie laughed before they all headed into the living room. They smiled when they saw all three girls kneeling in front of their older sister as she showed them J.J who was still laying happily in her arms.

"Nice onesie" Paul said to Jon as they stood back and watch. Jon smirked. J.J was wearing a gray AC/DC onesie Drake had gotten him and Amelia was wearing a pink onesie that said I'm Never Allowed To Date.

That was from Jon, who felt very proud of himself for getting it. He jumped when Paul clapped his hands loudly to get everyone's attention but all he did was scare the twins, making them cry.

"Great dad, thanks" she said, bouncing J.J.

"I'm sorry." Stephanie shook her head and did the same with Amelia.

"What did you want Mr. I have Hulk hands and like to scare babies with them." Jon laughed as Paul rolled his eyes at his daughter.

"I wanted J.J." Brooklyn nodded and Paul walked over and took his grandson from her, cradling him to his chest.

"Sorry about that big man" he said, kissing his head.

"So who is coming over B?" Jon walked over and sat down next to Brooklyn, wrapping an arm around her.

"Grandma, grandpa, Uncle Shane, Aunt Marissa, the boys, and Sarah." Her parents nodded as Jon shook his head. He didn't think he'd ever seen a bigger family before.

"Did you make anything?"

"There is some gnocchi soup on the stove. Its almost done."

"Grandma's recipe?"

"Duh." Stephanie laughed and switched babies with Paul. By the time the soup was done, everyone had arrived except Sarah.

"I don't know guys, you'd have to ask your parents." Brooklyn's cousins ran over to their father as he sat at the kitchen table holding Amelia.

"Dad, can we wrestle with Jon?" Shane looked at them and Jon.

"I don't know guys. Jon might be tired and we don't want to get hurt."

"Oh honey, Jon is a professional. He'll make sure they're okay right" Marissa asked Jon, who nodded.

"I remember Paul saying that before he almost put Declan in the ceiling fan."

"What" Declan and Jon said. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Oh he was fine. Its not my fault you guys have low ceilings."

"You almost put him through a fan" Jon asked, making Paul roll his eyes again.

"Technically yes but he was fine! Not even a scratch on him, right buddy?"

"You almost put me through a fan" Declan asked, still horrified. Paul threw his hands up in the air as everyone laughed.

"How have they been through the night B" Linda asked as she took J.J from Marissa.

"They're good. Some nights they only get up four times, some days five. But they do go back down easily so that is good."

"And has J.J christened you guys yet?" Jon rolled his eyes as Brooklyn giggled.

"He has with Jon, right" she said, looking at him with a smirk. He scowled at her, making her giggle again.

"I wouldn't laugh B. I'm sure he will get you too" her grandfather said.

"I don't. Jay is a mama's boy" she said, going over and kissing his head before doing the same to Amelia.

"I'll fix that" Jon teased, earning a slap to the stomach. He pouted as the doorbell rang. Brooklyn walked over as Moxley ran past her.

"Go lay down Mox" she said before opening the door. She smiled when she saw her best friend.

"Hey Sar, come in." Sarah smiled and walked in before the two hugged.

"You're looking good Brook." Brooklyn smiled as she took her coat.

"Thanks, Jon is an excellent trainer. Come on, everyone is in the kitchen." The two best friends walked in and Sarah greeted everyone.

"Where's Colby? Not trailing after you like a love sick puppy" Jon teased, earning another whack to the stomach.

"Ow, will you stop!"

"Alright dick. Colby went home for the few days off." Jon rolled his eyes and rubbed his stomach where Brooklyn hit him.

"We warned you Jon, she hits hard" Vince said as he hugged Sarah, who he liked to think of as another granddaughter.

"Apparently" he muttered, making Brooklyn roll her eyes.

"Soup is done everyone." Everyone got their dishes, the kids sat at the small table they had in the kitchen while the rest went into the dining room. Jon and Brooklyn placed the twins in their bouncy seats. Seeing they were tired, Brooklyn put it on the vibrating setting, hoping it would lull them to sleep.

"So how was Chicago Sarah" Jon asked once they had all sat down. Sarah looked up from her soup.

"It was good. Its a beautiful city."

"One of my favorites" Shane said.

"Did you guys do anything?" Sarah nodded.

"Yea. After we had breakfast with dad we walked around a bit. Colby took me to the local museum they had" she said with a big smile, making everyone else smile. They couldn't remember the last time she looked that happy.

"Colby hates museum's though" Jon said as he placed a hand on Brooklyn's thigh.

"I know but he actually did okay. He seemed to be getting into it, except he did try and step into the dinosaur exhibit and we almost got kicked out." Everyone laughed.

"That sounds like Colby." Sarah giggled.

"I also got a call from my boss." That caught Jon and Brooklyn's attention.

"The court date was set. He said I should run it by you guys to make sure it was a good time. It is set for February 7th." Jon looked at Brooklyn.

"We have anything going on?" Brooklyn thought about it and shook her head.

"Nothing I can think of. I think it is good."

"What will they do Sarah" Paul asked.

"They will hear both sides. My boss said with the evidence we have of them causing you guys a lot of stress, especially when Brook was in the hospital, it shouldn't take more than a day to get the order in place."

"Will they be there" Jon asked.

"We're not sure. Obviously we know you guys don't want to be around them so we are seeing if the judge will allow a video conference if not, they will be served the papers and made to show up."

"And what if we don't get it?" Brooklyn grabbed Jon's hand. She could feel him tense when he said that. Neither wanted that to happen. They wanted them as far away as possible from the babies and not having the ability to just pop up whenever.

Sarah sensed the worry and gave them a kind smile.

"Jon, that is a very big if, trust me. You guys have every right to have one, especially now that the twins are here and after everything they caused." Jon just nodded and kept his grip on Brooklyn's hand.

He was sad for Brooklyn because he knew this meant he would probably never see her uncle again but they both knew they had to do this. They weren't just thinking about themselves now. They had J.J and Amelia to worry about and keep safe. And if that meant a restraining order, then so be it.

"We also put forward a no contact order."

"What's that" Brooklyn asked.

"Well the restraining order only keeps them away from you. The No Contact order would make it so they can't call you, text you, write to you in risk of violating the order and going to jail." Brooklyn and Jon nodded. Brooklyn was sad about her uncle Scott but her anger out weighed that. He had just as much involvement in her going to the hospital as Jon's mom did.

"You okay B" her mom asked as everyone turned to her. Brooklyn snapped out of her trance, seeing everyone's eyes on her. Jon squeezed her hand.

"You okay darlin?"

"Yea. Just a little hard. Uncle Scott has been there my whole life and now we're getting a restraining order and no contact order against him." Everyone gave her sympathetic smiles. Paul's anger once more rising when he saw the hurt in his daughter's eyes. He now had his own problems with Scott that he was going to make sure he dealt with.

"You need it honey. He and that woman can't have anything to do with you now. Especially since the twins are here." Brooklyn nodded at her grandmother's words. She looked down at the asleep twins.

"I know." She turned to Sarah and looked her right in the eye.

"Do what you have to Sarah. Keep them away from my family." Sarah nodded. Kim and Scott were now going to find out just what happens when you mess with the McMahon's.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I have been having some trouble with motivation lately. If you haven't already, I did make a one shot to show Brooklyn and Jon's New Years Eve. It's called New Years Fun so check it out! Please leave any comments or reviews, they help me out a ton especially if I know what you all are thinking and if there is anything you guys want to see. One more thing ( I always seem to ramble with these things), this chapter is dedicated to my amazing co-author from Quotev, UndisputedFutureLouise. Wednesday was her birthday so this chapter is dedicated to her. She helps me out so much and some of these chapters wouldn't be as good as they are if I didn't have her help. So if you haven't gone to check out her stories, I would highly recommend it!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three:**

"Turn it off!" Jon laughed as Brooklyn covered her eyes.

"Brook, you wanted to watch it."

"I changed my mind!" Jon shook his head and exited out of YouTube before closing the laptop completely.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." Brooklyn slowly pulled her hands away from her face. Seeing the computer was closed, she dropped them in her lap.

"What was that?" Jon chuckled.

"A death match. I told you that you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"I was fine until he pushed you through all the glass! I mean, how many stitches did you need from that light bulb."

"Not a lot babe. Maybe nine or ten." Brooklyn's eyes widened.

"Nine or ten! That's it? Your whole head was bleeding and you only needed nine or ten?" Jon nodded.

"It wasn't as bad as it looked." Brooklyn shook her head.

"Who did I marry?" Jon laughed.

"The King of the death match." Brooklyn giggled as the doorbell rang. She got up and brushed her clothes off before going over to the door. Opening it, she saw Sarah standing there, her briefcase and files in hand.

"Hey Sarah, come in." Sarah smiled and stepped in. She was coming over today since it was a few days now until they went to court and Sarah was coming over with them to review everything.

"Hey Brook. Where's Jon?"

"Right here" he said, walking over to them.

"Thanks for coming over Sarah."

"Its no problem. We gotta get you guys ready. Where are the babies?"

"Upstairs napping. We had a long night last night." The twins had decided to blow past getting up four or five times and went right to seven. Jon wasn't really feeling the effects of it since he had a past history of rarely sleeping but Brooklyn was having a little trouble. Her concealer had become her best friend today.

"Aw, my poor god babies. Bet you guys have been having a lot of coffee."

"Ew, no" Brooklyn said, making the two laugh. Jon might have been a coffee fan but Brooklyn certainly wasn't.

"I was kidding Brook. So, should we go talk?" They nodded and walked to the dining room to sit. Brooklyn and Jon sat next to each other while Sarah sat across from them.

"So where do we start" Jon asked as Sarah placed all the papers and her phone on the table.

"Well, my boss got word from the judge assigned to the case and unfortunately you all will have to be present throughout the hearing." Brooklyn and Jon both tensed, him more than her. She reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I have, however, spoken to the judge personally along with the lawyer assigned to Scott's defense and we've all reached an agreement to which, on the day of the trial, they won't be near you guys. There will be security between you guys so they won't be able to talk to you or anyone whose giving a character witness."

"Didn't know they could do that" Jon said. Brooklyn and Sarah both nodded.

"Jon trust me. Sarah knows every single play in the book. She's dealt with every last one of them."

"Yea, trust me Jon. I have done everything to make sure they have no contact with you guys at the trial." Jon nodded and kept his grip on Brooklyn's hand.

Sarah opened her briefcase and pulled out all her other papers including copies of the TPO, court records, witness statements as well as Brooklyn's hospital records from the baby shower and from when the twins were born.

"Alright, so first both Scott's lawyers and myself will outline our cases to the judge with simple statements and facts. We will then present our cases and evidence to support our claims. I'll have to bring up the instances where Scott and the woman had caused unwanted stress for you both as well as showing when they sent you to the hospital Brook." Brooklyn nodded, feeling Jon's grip tighten on her hand slightly.

"What about the witness statements or whatever they are." Sarah laughed.

"Wait, I was just getting to that. The judge will want witness statements, that's where your dad, Joe, Sami, Drake, my dad, and Colby will come in."

"What will happen with those?"

"The judge will call them up to the stand one by one. They'll swear in and everything then go into detail about what they saw and what happened."

"So what, like they do on tv?" Sarah and Brooklyn both giggled.

"Yeah pretty much. Then Scott's lawyer will get to ask them questions. There also might be a little problem." Jon and Brooklyn looked at her.

"What problem" he asked.

"When Colby gives his statement, Scott's lawyer might focus his attention on the fact that Colby might be withholding information because he was pursuing a relationship with me." Both scowled.

"That's bullshit" Jon exclaimed before continuing.

"Around the time of the baby shower Brook hadn't even introduced you guys!" Brooklyn placed his hand on his arm.

"Relax babe" she whispered, rubbing comforting circles on his arm.

"I know Jon, but Colby and I were talking and technically seeing each other when Scott showed up to the arena with his copy og the TPO. They could say he is holding information because he wants to help me."

"Does Colby know" Brooklyn asked as she continued to rub his arm. Sarah nodded.

"Yeah. I told him when he went over his witness statements and he's arriving this afternoon so I can prep him too."

"So what happens after all that" Brooklyn asked.

"You guys will give your statements. You'll be asked about when you saw her in Cincinnati, the online stalking, when she showed up with Scott on the UK tour, then of course the baby shower and when Scott confronted you and you went into labor."

Both nodded at Sarah. Brooklyn looked at her best friend, sensing there was something else that needed to be said.

"There's something else, isn't there" Brooklyn pressed.

"The um, the judge will want to know everything about her. Including your childhood Jon." Brooklyn's eyes widened. She turned and looked at Jon, who was stone faced. Anyone that knew Jon knew that he hated to talk about his childhood. Even Brooklyn didn't know everything and now he had to spill everything in front of his friends, family, and a judge.

"I know it's hard so if there's some things that you don't want to talk about then you can have someone else speak for you. I'm sure Brook, Sami, Drake, or I can if you feel uncomfortable" she said, trying to ease his anger.

"But it'll probably be better coming from him, won't it" Brooklyn asked.

"It probably would but like I said, if you feel uncomfortable then someone else can step it." Brooklyn nodded.

"What would they want to know" Jon said, breaking his silence. Sarah cleared her throat.

"Everything. What your childhood was like, everything she did or didn't do. They'll also want to know about the alcohol abuse and that fact she'd only contact you for money." Jon just nodded before getting up and walking out of the room. Brooklyn sighed and turned back to Sarah.

"Is there anything else?"

"No not really, we went over everything. Is he okay?" Brooklyn sighed again and ran a hand through her brown hair.

"I don't know. He hates talking about his childhood. Even I don't know everything. Is there any possibility that they won't need to get into all that? Can't they just grant us one on what has happened recently?"

"Its possible but to make sure we have a air tight solid case, Jon testifying would give us the upper hand."

"I'll see what I can do." Sarah nodded and checked her watch.

"I have to go. Colby should be landing soon and I said I'd pick him up." Brooklyn nodded and helped her pack up before going to the front door.

"Call me later, let me know if he wants someone else." Brooklyn nodded and hugged her best friend.

"I will. Bye Sarah."

"Bye Brook." Brooklyn waved as she walked out of the house. Closing the door, she turned around and went to the living room. Not seeing Jon, she looked in the kitchen finding nothing. She checked the gym, nothing.

Sighing, she walked upstairs to her and Jon's room but all she saw was Moxley laying in his bed. Walking to the nursery, she stopped when she saw Jon sitting in the rocking chair, staring at the cribs.

"Hey" she said softly as to not startle him or the twins. She quietly walked over to him and stood next to him.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Brooklyn wasn't going to press him to talk about something if he didn't want to.

"Did Sarah leave" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Yea, she said she had to go pick up Colby from the airport. Are you okay?"

Jon sighed.

"I'll be fine. I'll do what I have to, to make sure they're away from us." Brooklyn nodded and sat on the arm of the chair, placing her arm across the back.

"I know but I know you don't like to talk about your childhood. Maybe Sami or Drake could?"

Jon shook his head.

"No you heard Sarah, it needs to come from me and it will." Brooklyn just nodded, knowing there would be no changing his mind but maybe this is what Jon needed. Maybe he needed to let it all out to move on.

"Okay. I'll be right there with you through the whole thing." Jon nodded and placed his hand on her thigh.

"I don't want the babies there."

"I know. Grandma said she would come over and watch them along with the girls and our cousins. Ashley, Ric, and Noelle said they could come to help her since they want to be here for us." Jon nodded as they both looked back at the cribs.

"Do you want to know" he asked as he rocked them back and forth.

"Know what?"

"What it was like." Brooklyn's eyes widened a little. She cleared her throat a little.

"That depends, do you want me to know?" Jon shrugged.

"I mean you will find out anyway, I just thought I'd tell you so its not so much of a shock." Brooklyn nodded.

"Okay. I'm all ears."

"Not here, lets go to our room." She nodded again and stood up before he did. He grabbed her hand and led them out of the nursery and to their bedroom.

By the end of Jon's story, Brooklyn was in near tears as she lunged at him to hug him. She felt terrible for him and everything he had to go through because of that woman.

"I am so sorry" she said, as he kept her to him.

"Don't be. It made me who I am today." Brooklyn shook her head as she buried it in his chest. She couldn't believe what he had gone through. Stealing food from school just so he was sure he had food to eat. Having to have constant worry about whether his mother would fly off the handle at him for no reason. Everything he had gone through, made Brooklyn hate the woman that much more.

"Is there anything else" she asked.

"Nothing but the occasional beating here and there." Brooklyn's eyes widened as she pulled her head back to look at him.

"She beat you?" Jon saw her eyes start to water again. This is why he was hesitant to tell her. Brooklyn had a habit of taking everyone's problems on as her own to try and help them, but he was not going to let her do that with him. No, this were his problems to deal with and his alone.

"Don't Brook, don't cry. Again. Yes, she would beat me sometimes. Always would start from some little thing and when I tried to tell the truth, she wouldn't believe me and it would end with me on the floor and her telling me I would never amount to anything and I would be a scumbag like my father. But, you can't tell anyone about this part." Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"Because its bad enough I'll get pity from everyone for the rest of the story. I'll never be left alone if they find out she used to hit me."

"No one will pity you Jon."

"Yes they will. You are." Brooklyn's eyes widened a little as Jon looked down at his lap. He was right, she was pitying him and everything he had gone through. She knew Jon hated nothing more than to be pitied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Jon shrugged. Brooklyn crawled over and straddled his lap. She cupped his face and pulled it up so their eyes met.

"You have got to be the strongest man I have ever met."

"Brook" he started but she cut him off.

"No listen to me. Jon, you have been through so much in your life. Stuff, that I can't even imagine what I would do if it had happened to me but you overcame all of it. You left home and found something you loved to do and now you are working for the biggest wrestling company in the United States. Even after every degrading thing she said to you, every beating, you still came out on top. It takes a strong man to do that Jon. You didn't let her words define you. You are one hell of a man, you are an incredible worker, an amazing husband, and an even more amazing father. I can't not even begin to tell you how proud I am of you."

She could see his eyes starting to glisten which made hers start. He had never had anyone tell him they were proud of him.

"Do you mean it?" Brooklyn nodded.

"With all my heart. And now, now you are finally getting the chance to close the book on her forever."

"Not forever, Sarah did say we might have to renew it ever few years." Brooklyn cracked a little smile.

"You know what I mean." Jon nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." Brooklyn smiled and kissed hims softly.

"I love you too. Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for not judging me."

"I would never judge you. Unless you started acting like Colby then maybe." She got the reaction she was looking for when he chuckled a little.

"I promise that won't happen." Brooklyn smiled as Jon lent up and kissed her again. When they pulled away, Jon rubbed her nose with his making her smile. They stayed that way for a little bit before Brooklyn got an idea to help him relax.

"Here, come with me" she said, getting off the bed and pulling on his hand. Jon stood up and followed her to the bathroom.

"What are we doing?"

"Taking a bath" she said, letting go of his hand and opening on of the drawers of the sink to pull out her Epsom Salts.

"What are those?"

"Epsom salts, they're for baths. It will help relax you and stuff. I take them all the time." Jon watched as she started the water and poured some in before walking over to him.

"Ready?" Jon nodded and they stripped out of their clothes before heading over. Jon got in first and sat down before helping Brooklyn in who then sat between his legs and lent his back against him. Jon sighed as the hot water soothed him a little. He wrapped his arms around his girl and laid his head against hers.

Brooklyn rubbed his legs soothingly.

"Feeling relaxed?"

"Yea, what are these called again." Brooklyn smiled.

"Epsom salts. I keep them in the second drawer for future reference."

"I'm not gonna use them, I was just wondering." Brooklyn smirked.

"Okay. Sure." Jon rolled his eyes and tickled her sides, making her giggle. She laid her head against his as he kissed her cheek.

"How is it that you can calm me down just by doing something small?" Brooklyn smiled.

"Because you we love each other and calm each other down."

"I've never had to calm you down."

"Lies. Remember when Brad and Nick died my hair purple." Jon smirked.

"Oh yea! We had sex." Brooklyn giggled.

"Yea but did I want to at first?"

"No."

"No, but then you calmed me down and we got it on." She did a little dance making Jon laugh.

"I can't wait till we can get it on again."

"Five more weeks and hey, you're doing good right not." Jon thought about it for a minute. He was doing good. He wasn't even hard.

"I guess you're right." Brooklyn smiled and moved her head to kiss him softly. Jon pulled her as close as possible, deepening the kiss. Brooklyn moaned and raised her hands to cup his cheeks. Despite his good behavior, Jon felt himself getting hard. But as soon as he felt it, they heard the crying of the babies.

"Damn it" he said when they broke apart, breathing hard. Brooklyn smiled and moved to let the tub out.

"Come on babe. Duty calls." He chuckled and they got out and dried off. In a hurry to get to them, they just wrapped their towels around them and walked to the nursery.

"Oh my babies. Mommy and daddy are here" she cooed as she walked in, the twins screaming and crying. Brooklyn picked up Amelia and J.J. They both changed their diapers before Brooklyn sat in the rocking chair. She pulled her towel down a little and held Amelia on one side as Jon put J.J on the other.

"Always hungry like your daddy" she cooed at them, making Jon roll his eyes.

"I'm not always hungry."

"Tell that to our fridge." He rolled his eyes again, making her giggle. Once the twins were finished the burped them before walking back to their bedroom.

"You can change first babe." Brooklyn nodded and kissed the babies heads before going to the closet. She quickly changed into skinny jeans and a plain black shirt before going back out. She was just heading to the door of the closet when she heard Jon talking.

"Daddy promises to keep those two crazy people away from you guys and mommy. You guys are never going to experience what I did. I'm going to give you and mommy the life you guys deserve." Brooklyn smiled sadly and wiped her stray tears away before heading back out to them.

/*/

Sarah looked around the terminal. Colby's flight had gotten in fifteen minutes ago and she hadn't seen him.

"Looking for me" she heard behind her. She jumped in shock as she turned around, seeing a smiling Colby behind her.

"How did you do that? I've been waiting here the whole time." Colby laughed as they headed over to baggage.

"Because you were at the wrong one. I said gate five, not four."

"Not uh, you texted me four!" He shook his head.

"No I didn't." Sarah rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone before checking the message her sent her.

"This is what you sent me. Hey, we get in at two, I'll be at gate-oh." She stopped when she saw it did indeed say gate five and not four.

"Oh what" he asked with a smirk.

"It said five" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what did you say" he said, cupping his hear like he couldn't hear. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"It said five. You were right." Colby smirked proudly and wrapped an arm around her as she grumbled.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll get used to it." Sarah rolled her eyes and pinched his side making him laugh. They grabbed his bags before Sarah led them out to her car.

"So how did the meeting with Brooklyn and Jon go" he asked once they started the drive to Sarah's apartment.

"It was okay. I had to tell Jon that he was going to have to tell the judge about his childhood and everything that happened and he didn't look to thrilled."

"I'm not surprised, he hates talking about stuff like that. Especially because he doesn't want to be pitied." Sarah nodded.

"I know. Brook said she was going to talk to him. I told them that I would see if he didn't want to talk about it that maybe you, Sami, Joe, or Drake might want to but it would be better if it came from Jon."

"Well if there is one person that could convince him of anything, its Brooklyn."

"I swear they are soul mates."

"Every one does." Sarah laughed. Soon they pulled up to the parking garage for Sarah's building. She punched in her code and the barriers lifted. She drove in and parked in her spot before they got out.

"Alright I'm gonna warn you. My dog will probably jump on you and bark a lot." Colby laughed as he grabbed his bags and they started their walk into the building.

"I didn't know you had a dog." Sarah nodded as they walked to the elevator.

"Yup a husky puppy. He's my baby." Colby laughed. After a few minutes, they made it to Sarah's floor and she led them to her apartment. Unlocking, she walked in, smiling when the little puppy ran to meet her.

When he noticed Colby, he started barking.

"Shh Thor, he is a friend." Colby laughed as he picked the little dog up and let him sniff Colby.

"I think he smells Kevin on me." Sarah smiled. Soon Thor's sniffs turned into licks and he was fine.

"Sup big man" Colby said, scratching his head.

"How old is he?"

"He just turned one last month. Here come in." She moved and let Colby walk further into the apartment. He smiled it was actually quite nice. Big living room and just off that was the kitchen and small dining room table.

"Whoa, nice place you got here." Sarah smiled as she closed the door.

"Thanks. Here, I'll show you my room." Still carrying Thor, she led Colby down the small hallway and to her bedroom. She had a king sized bed with purple sheets, a bathroom attached and small walk in closet.

"You can put your bags right there" she said, pointing in front of the closet. Colby wheeled his bags over and placed them down before looking around. He saw a picture sitting on her tv stand and walked over to pick it up.

"This you" he asked, looking at the little blonde haired girl who was in a pink ballerina outfit. Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Yea. When I was seven, mom got me into ballet. I stuck with it for four weeks before I stopped going." Colby laughed and put the picture back down. He saw another one of her and her siblings.

"How come only one of you has red hair."

"Cheyenne got mom's hair. Poor kid." Colby laughed and turned away from the pictures and walked over to her.

"I have my papers out in the kitchen on what we have to go over." Colby nodded.

"Can it wait. I thought we could just spend sometime together." Sarah smiled.

"Okay." Colby smiled and bent down to press his lips against her for the first time in three days. Before Sarah could kiss back, Thor started barking again. Sarah laughed as Colby scowled.

"I thought we were friends." Sarah laughed again.

"He'll come around to you."

"I know."

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Thor." Colby scowled again, making her laugh again.

"I'm teasing."

"And here I was, going to offer to take you to dinner." Sarah tried to stop laughing.

"That's fine. I can always cook myself." Colby chuckled and wrapped his arms around you.

"No I'll still take you. If not, I'm sure you'll tell your dad and then I will be six feet under in the woods." Sarah giggled.

"Probably. Wanna go on a walk. Its actually nice out today." Colby nodded. They both put on their coats and Sarah grabbed Thor's leash before they left. They held hands their entire walk and Colby couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

The only thing that would make their walk better was if he had Kevin with him. He missed his little pup but he knew his brother was taking good care of him.

Sarah eventually led them to a little park and both walked over to sit on the swings as they watched some kids having a snow ball fight on the soccer field.

"Are you excited about court?" Sarah looked over at him.

"Yea. I always get a little excitement from being up there and presenting cases. Its like no other feeling when you get someone sent away or exonerated." Colby smiled. And he thought he had passion for his job.

"So do you think they will care we are together?" Sarah shrugged.

"I don't know. I wouldn't. The more likely scenario about you with holding information or lying is because you're Jon's best friend, not my boyfriend. But they might think you might just do it so I win."

"What kind of things will I be asked?"

"Just about what happened at the baby shower. If you knew about the online stalking and anything Jon might of said about his mother in the past. I think this is gonna be a little tougher then my other cases."

"How so?"

"I mean there are so many things that could happen. They could say that I'm biased because Brook and I are best friends."

"And" Colby pressed, sensing there was something else. Sarah sighed.

"And, Jon and Brooklyn are depending on me. They trust me in getting them this order and if I don't, I will feel terrible."

"Why wouldn't you? I know you'll do a kick ass job."

"Really?"

"Hell yea. There is no doubt in my mind that you will do everything you can to protect them and the babies. You will do great, I know it."

Sarah smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my girl." Sarah blushed and kissed his cheek before looking back out at the field. She just hoped he was right and she was able to kick ass and get Brooklyn and Jon what they wanted.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four:**

Today was the day. Today was the day the trial started. Brooklyn was in the bathroom finishing her make up. She had already cried once this morning and thankfully it was before Jon had woken up so he didn't see or hear her. She just couldn't believe this was happening. She never thought she would take a restraining order out on her uncle but she knew it was needed.

She looked in the mirror as she ran her brush over her face making sure everything was smooth. She heard footsteps and looked at the door to the bathroom as Jon came in.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yea almost" she said, turning back. Jon looked her up and down. She was wearing black skater dress and black lace up high heels. She kept her long hair straight and did natural make up.

He was ready for today but he knew she wasn't, especially since she cried this morning when she thought he was sleeping. He pushed off the door and walked over to her.

"Where are the twins?"

"Downstairs. Your grandparents and parents are here. You ready for today?" Brooklyn nodded as he settled his hands on her hips.

"Yea. I think I'm doing good with it."

"Then why did you cry this morning?" Brooklyn looked up and met his eyes in the mirror.

"How did you know I did?"

"Because I'm your husband and I know these things. And, your nose was still red when you turned over to me." Brooklyn sighed.

"It was just a little melt down but I'm over it. I know this needs to happen." Jon nodded and kissed her shoulder.

"It'll be okay babe, I promise. We'll go, do what we have to, and hopefully be done." Brooklyn nodded and turned around to face him. She looked him up and down and saw he was wearing a white button up shirt and black dress pants.

"Its a shame we have to waste you dressing up on court." Jon chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe we could sneak in a little date after this." Brooklyn smiled.

"No, I think after today all we're gonna wanna do is drink." Jon laughed and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yea, probably." Brooklyn smiled and lent up to kiss him softly. Jon pulled her closer and was tracing her lips with his tongue when they heard her father's voice.

"What ever you two are doing stop! We need to get going." The pulled apart and laughed. Brooklyn finished her make up before turning everything off and walking out of the room with Jon, hand in hand.

"Alright grandma, their milk is in the fridge. You just have to open the bags and pour them in the bottles and heat it up. Their diapers are in that basket by the fire place and they have their clothes upstairs. If J.J looks red down there, his cream is upstairs on the changing table and if you put them down for their nap, they have to have their blankets that Colby got them, they don't like any other one." Everyone smiled at Brooklyn. Stephanie and Linda remembered being exactly the same way when they left their kids alone for the first time.

"I got everything B. We'll be fine." Brooklyn nodded and kissed each babies head.

"Bye my babies, be good for Nana." Linda decided she wanted to be called Nana instead of great-grandma.

Brooklyn kissed their heads again before she moved so Jon could.

"Alright everyone, ready" Vince asked. Brooklyn and Jon looked at each other before nodding. They all left and got into Paul's car. Paul and Vince were up front while Brooklyn, Jon, and her mom were in the back. Jon kept a firm squeeze on Brooklyn's hand the entire time, it tightening when they pulled up to the court house.

They all got out and saw Colby, Sarah, Drake, Sami, Joe, and Shawn all standing outside waiting for them.

"Hey guys" Brooklyn greeted, hugging everyone.

"Hey, you ready for today honeybee?" Brooklyn looked at her uncle and nodded.

"Yea, I just want this all over."

"Sarah will get it done Brook, don't worry." Brooklyn nodded and grabbed Jon's hand again.

"Are they here yet" Jon asked Sarah.

"I'm not sure. We just got here a few minutes ago. Are you guys ready to go in?" They all nodded and Sarah led them in with Jon and Brooklyn behind her and everyone else behind them. After going through the metal detector, the court officer met them by the door and led them into the courtroom.

Since they were involved, Brooklyn and Jon got to sit at the plaintiffs table with Sarah while their family sat behind them. Brooklyn felt Jon tense next to her when Scott and Kim arrive, followed by their lawyer. She rubbed soft circles on his hand that she was still holding. Like the judge permitted, security stood in between them to make sure they had no contact with each other.

Jon wasn't the only person that tensed when they walked in. Everyone behind them did too. Paul clenched jaw when he saw his once best friend. If it wasn't illegal to kill, then Scott would be long gone if Paul had his way. Nobody hurts his baby girl and gets away with it.

"I can't believe he is actually sided with her" Stephanie said quietly, disgust evident in her voice.

"It actually doesn't surprise me. He never was good at caring about anyone but himself" Paul replied, getting a nod from Shawn.

Suddenly a door opened and the jury walked in from the room they were being held in in an attempt to prevent any influence in their decision.

Jon watched as they walked and sat down in their stand. He couldn't believe how much this was like tv. They watched as they were sworn in before the officer moved to swear in Scott's lawyer and Sarah.

Brooklyn scanned the room, her nerves rising. This was actually happening. She'd never been to court before, or even in a situation that resembled anything like it. Her eyes happened to catch a glimpse of Scott, the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach growing. She couldn't believe that her uncle would rather defend that woman rather then the family that had been with him through everything when his actual family wasn't.

Hopefully after today, she'd never have to see them again. She knew she would never be able to forgive him for everything that has happened. She turned back to the front as Jon raised her hand to press a kiss against it.

"You okay" he whispered. Brooklyn looked at him, her breathing getting back under control as she started into his eyes. She nodded and he pressed another kiss against her hand before they heard another door open.

"All rise for Judge Sanders." Everyone stood as a middle aged man with glasses entered the courtroom. He wasted no time in heading to his seat, making eye contact with both lawyers.

"You may be seated" he spoke as he sat down. Everyone sat as the officer handed him the case report.

"Case one hundred and sixty, Good vs McCann/Hall." The judge took the files from him.

"Thank you Officer Wayne." Officer Wayne nodded before going back to stand by the witness stand. Judge Sanders looked through the papers before looking up.

"Before we start the actual hearing, I do believe that the defendant's attorney would like to say something. Mr. Holland, you have the floor."

A tall man who was wearing a dark blue suit and over styled blonde hair stood up. He buttoned his jacket and cleared his throat.

"Thank you Judge Sanders. It has been brought to my attention by one of my clients that Mr and Mrs. Good's attorney might not be fair and impartial. Miss Hickenbottom happens to be closely and personally invested in this case as well as the people." He finished his statement with a smug expression that made Shawn want to walk over and kick it right off his face as he continued.

"That calls into her professionalism. How can she present an impartial case when she isn't impartial?"

Judge Sanders looked at the defendants attorney before turning his attention to Sarah.

"Miss Hickenbottom, would you like to reply?" Sarah nodded and stood up, straightening her own suit jacket as well as fixing the glasses she had on.

Once she was to her full height, Sarah looked at Holland before the judge.

"Thank you, your honor. As both you and Mr. Holland are aware in the previous meetings we have had prior to this court date, I did in fact tell both yourself and the defendants representation of my relationship to the people in this case."

Colby watched on as she stood straighter and her voice confident. It kind of turned him on.

"I can assure everyone in this courtroom that despite my relationship with the people in this case I will, like I have always have, remain professional. I will not allow my closeness or personal relationships to my clients to impede my judgment or my ability to present and impartial case."

Judge Sanders nodded slowly as he spoke.

"I agree Miss. Hickenbottom. Mr. Holland, I believe that based on Miss Hickenbottom's past cases that she will not allow any personal relationships to anyone involved in a case to effect her ability to do her job."

Mr. Holland's smirk dropped as Officer Wayne smiled.

"If you and your clients were attempting to present this information in an attempt to have me remove Miss. Hickenbottom from this case, then I will tell you no that it has been denied."

Everyone behind Sarah, Jon, and Brooklyn smiled. Sarah nodded and sat back down next to Brooklyn, letting out a silent breath of relief.

"Now onto the hearing. Miss. Hickenbottom, your client and his wife are here today because you filed a restraining order and no contact order towards Ms. McCann and Mr. Hall. These orders will include protection for Mr. Good, his wife, his children, and any future children he may or may not have."

"Yes your honor" Sarah said. Judge Sanders nodded and looked down at another piece of paper.

"Mr Holland, your client Ms. McCann is counter claiming on the grounds of grand parental legal rights and visitation rights to Mr and Mrs Good's children." Brooklyn and Jon's eyes widened and Jon clenched his jaw. No. No way in hell was he going to allow that even if for some strange reason the judge sided with her. It would be a cold day in hell when he allowed them around his children.

"Mr. Holland, you have the floor."

Mr. Holland stood again and pulled his papers out of bis briefcase before he started to outline his case.

"Thank you judge. Ms. McCann is entitled to her grand parental rights to her sons children. All she wants is to know her family, which is well within her rights as well. Ms. McCann is a woman, who might have had problems in the past, but they remain in the past. She has done everything to turn her life around and now that she has, she would like a relationship with her family. Can anyone deny that?"

Colby, Joe, Sami, Drake, Stephanie, Paul, Vince, and Shawn all looked on with disgust. For this man to paint her as some kind of reformed Mary Poppins made them all sick.

"I should hire him as part of creative because that is the biggest load of shit fiction I have ever heard" Vince whispered harshly. Paul and Shawn both their lips to stop from laughing.

Holland sat back down as Sarah took a deep breath, knowing it was her turn. She had never been this nervous on a case before but because she knew Jon and Brooklyn were depending on her, it made her nervous. She turned her head slightly and saw Colby. He winked at her, and that made a small smile form as she turned back around.

"Miss Hickenbottom, you have the floor." She stood, not even taking the papers she had out. She didn't need them as she started to speak loudly as confidence oozed through her.

"Thank you judge. Mr. Holland does have some truth to his words. No one should deny anyone of their rights, however this is an exception. Mr and Mrs. Good have petitioned for these two orders for a reason. They want to protect not only themselves but their children too. Which is well within their human and parental rights."

Members of the jury nodded in agreement.

"Ms. McCann should not be allowed anywhere near children based solely on the despicable acts that she commited during Mr. Good's own childhood." Brooklyn squeezed Jon's hand.

"This is a woman who failed to provide the basic necessities for a child. She let her own son go without basic things such as food, warmth. Mr. Good had to survive by taking or hoarding food from his few friends at school. As I see it, Mr. Good is trying to protect his children from having to suffer any kind of abuse at the hands of the defendant."

As Sarah finished, their friends and family's eyes softened. To hear just a bit of what Jon had gone through, made theirs hearts ache. No child should have to go through that.

"Thank you Miss Hickenbottom, you may be seated" Judge Saunders said.

Sarah gave a nod as she sat back down facing the front of the court room.

"Both the Plaintiff and Defense representatives make some valid points. I however would like to hear more" Judge Saunders continued as he looked down at the list of character witnesses for the Plaintiff.

"Mr Holland you may call your clients to the stand."

Holland nodded and Scott stood up first. He straightened his tie as he made his way up to the stand. Once there, Officer Wayne presented a Bible. He instructed Scott to place one hand on the book and raise the other.

"Repeat after me, I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me god?" Officer Wayne instructed.

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me god" Scott repeated as his eyes landed on Shawn and Paul.

He almost looked sad when they gave him hateful disgusted looks in return. He knew that he hadn't just lost two of his best

Judge Sander looked down at the information in front of him before looking at Scott.

"You are Scott Oliver Hall, born October 20th 1958, currently residing in Duluth, Georgia?"

Scott nodded.

"Yes, your honor."

"What is your relationship to the defendant and plaintiff?"

"I am the defendant's boyfriend and I was a close family friend to Mrs. Good." Scott's voice strained a little when he said he was a close friend. Judge Sanders nodded and looked at Mr. Holland. Since he was Scott's lawyer, he had the opportunity to interview him first.

He spent a half hour questioning Scott and all his answers made them seem innocent which made not only Jon, but Brooklyn and her whole family angry.

"Now Mr. Hall, did you mean to cause Mrs. Good to go to the hospital?" Scott swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Brooklyn, who just looked at him with no emotion.

"No, I didn't. I was trying to help bring a mother and son back together." Mr. Holland nodded.

"No more further questions your honor." He walked back and sat down as the Judge looked at Sarah.

"Miss. Hickenbottom, you are up." Sarah nodded and stood once again, facing the man she had known almost her entire twenty four years of life. The man that she and Brooklyn once thought of as their uncles. He was family and he turned his back on them.

"Mr. Hall, you and Ms. McCann have been in a relationship for how long" she started.

"We've been dating for almost five months."

"And in that five months, has Ms. McCann ever disclosed to you about her past?"

Scott cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes, she has." Sarah nodded.

"I want you to think back to November of last year. You went to the UK for the World Wrestling Entertainment's tour. I believe you had agreed to meet Mr. And Mrs. Good for a double date, is that correct?"

"It is."

"I also believe that at the time Mr and Mrs. Good didn't know that you were involved with Ms. McCann, correct."

"Yes, they did not know."

"Yet through contact with Mrs Good at the time you knew that they were having trouble with Ms McCann, which leads to my next question. If you knew about all of Ms McCann's past and you knew about the problems and harassment that she perpetrated against my clients then why would you ask them to go on a double date with you and the defendant?"

Scott started stuttering as he attempted to answer the question.

"That is unless Ms McCann didn't tell you about her being Mr Good's biological mother." Sarah added trying not to smirk.

"So I will ask. Did Ms. McCann tell you that she was Mr. Good's biological mother?"

Scott moved a little and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"She told me that she had a son, but she didn't tell me it was Mr. Good." Judge Sanders wrote it down as Holland practically snarled at Sarah.

"And did she tell you that she saw them when they were in Cincinnati for work? Did she tell you how she saw them at a restaurant, followed them out to their car. Or, that she forcefully grabbed onto my client, Mrs. Good, when she saw her at the WWE's show that night?"

Scott shook his head.

"No, no she didn't" he said, almost defeated. Sarah just looked at him before looking at the judge.

"I have no further questions your honor." She walked over and sat back down as the judge dismissed Scott from the stand. As he walked, his head was bowed in shame.

Over the next hour, the judge called Sami, Drake, Vince, and Shawn up to testify. For Sami and Drake, their main questions were on Jon's childhood and what he had endured. Sarah was feeling much more confident then before as the trial went on and more information came out. For Vince and Shawn, they were asked about the baby shower.

"Now, Mr. McMahon, is it true you threatened my client that you would fire him if he did not leave Mr and Mrs. Good alone?"

"Yes I did. I apologize, seeing my granddaughter in a hospital bed because of that man and that woman made me a little angry" he said flatly, making Paul, Stephanie, Shawn, Joe, Sami, Drake, and Colby all quietly snicker.

Mr. Holland gave a tight smile before telling the judge he had nothing else.

"We will take a fifteen minute recess before we continue." He banged his gavel before getting up and heading to his chambers. Officer Wayne led the jury out as Sarah turned to Brooklyn and Jon.

"So how is this going" Jon asked.

"Good, its going good. They have no shot, especially when you get up there Jon." Jon nodded as Brooklyn squeezed his hand.

"I just want this to end" Jon mumbled. Brooklyn rubbed her arm soothingly. They both just wanted it over. All she wanted to do was to get it over with and go back home to their babies.

"Don't worry about anything Jon. Just tell the judge everything and by the end of today, it'll be over" Sarah reassured her best friend's husband.

In the short amount of time she had known Jon, she considered him a close friend and as his friend, Sarah was going to do everything in her power and the law to make sure that he got justice.

"So what's gonna happen after recess" Brooklyn asked, her grip on Jon's hand never faltering.

"The remaining character witness' will testify, followed by her, you, then Jon."

"And after that" Jon asked, feeling his stomach knot. He hadn't felt this way since he asked Brooklyn to marry him. He was nervous as all hell.

"There will be another recess, this time for the jury to reach a verdict and then Judge Sanders will give the sentencing. After that, Judge Sanders and Officer Wayne will follow both myself and the defendant's attorney to his chambers so we can finalize the paperwork. You guys will get a copy and one will be on record for the state."

Brooklyn and Jon nodded. After the fifteen minutes were up, everyone came back and it was time for Jon's mother to take the stand. She was sworn in and sat down by the judge. She looked at Jon who shot her a look of disgust.

"Mr. Holland, you have the floor." Holland nodded and stood up.

"Thank you judge. Ms. McCann, do you know why you are here today?"

"Yes, I am here because my son and his wife have filed a restraining order against myself and my boyfriend." Holland nodded.

"How would you describe your past with Mr. Good?" Kim cleared her throat.

"I will admit, I was not a good mother. I did things I wasn't proud of but I have worked towards changing those things and I have."

"And how does it effect you that you are not allowed to see your grandchildren?"Brooklyn and Jon's grip tightened on each other.

Kim sniffled and wiped away a stray tear that Jon new was fake. He had seen it before.

"It hurts me. They deserve to know their grandmother and in return, I deserve to know them. If not just because they are my family but because I would like to try and make up for everything I did in the past."

Vince snorted softly.

"And I'm the king of France." Once again, Paul and Shawn had to bite their lips to keep from laughing.

"And is that why you filed the motion for your grand parental rights."

"Yes. I just want us all to be a family again." Jon tightened his grip on Brooklyn's hand.

"Jon, little to tight" she whispered. He looked over at her, loosening his grip, but not by much.

"No further questions" he said, walking back to his table as Sarah stood up.

"Ms. McCann, am I correct in saying that Mr. Good left your custody at the age of fourteen?" Kim tensed as she looked at Holland, neither expecting it to be brought up.

"H-he was a difficult child" she said, lying through her teeth. Jon tensed, a soft growl escaping his lips. Brooklyn placed his hand on his arm and rubbed comforting circles, calming him down.

Since not one was born yesterday and he had been in the courts for a long time, Judge Sanders figured out she was not telling the truth.

"Ms. McCann, answer the question truthfully or I will find you guilty of perjury." Kim sighed.

"Yes, he left my care at the age of fourteen." Sarah nodded as she continued.

"And is it also true that you didn't even notice where he'd gone? Is it true that you didn't even know where he was? You didn't know that he had been taken in and was being cared for by Mr. Johnston's parents?"

Joe, Colby, Vince, Stephanie, Drake, and Paul all looked at Sami as he nodded his head slightly. His family had taken Jon in and they had all wished they had done it sooner.

Kim's gaze dropped to her lap.

"Yes" she replied quietly. Sarah nodded, stopping the smirk she wanted to form on her face. She knew that it would be an open and shut case as soon as Kim hit the stand. They would really seal it when Jon got up there.

"Ms. McCann, it also says here that during the time Mr. Good was living with the Johnston's, you were still receiving living and child assistance, there by committing fraud. Is this true?"

"I did."

Holland looked at his client in a little shock. She had never mentioned that to him.

Sarah couldn't help the small smile of satisfaction that formed on her face. Not only was she going to pay for everything she had done to Jon, but she was looking at serious jail time for fraud.

"How often would you say that you contacted Mr. Good during his adolescence?"

Kim sighed and ran a hand through her hair. This was not how she expected everything to go.

"Once every six month, since 2005."

"And what was the nature of these calls?"

"I wanted to repair our relationship." Sarah nodded sarcastically.

"Well according to numerous sources you've just lied. Again. Those calls to Mr. Good were for the sole purpose of money. Money that I might add, fueled your alcohol addiction. Am I correct?"

Kim shifted uncomfortably as she nodded slowly.

"I also understand that you stalked Mrs. Good through her social media accounts."

"My son refused to talk to me. I wanted to see if he was okay" Kim said, trying to gain sympathy.

"You also proceeded to corner Mrs. Good at a diner in Cincinnati and at a WWE event?" Kim shook her head.

"I did not corner her. When I saw who it was, I was so in shock, I almost passed out."

"And what of the WWE event? Mrs. Good tried to leave when you grabbed onto her, holding her back."

"I was just asking for help to reconnect with my son."

"And when she told you no, you still held her against her will."

Kim's voice took an edge to it when she answered.

"I wanted a chance to reconnect with my son. To meet his wife and my grandchildren." Sarah nodded.

"Ms. McCann, can you tell me what happened in London when you saw Mr and Mrs. Good again?"

"I was invited by my boyfriend. He told me that he'd like me to meet his niece and her fiance and I agreed. It was then that I found out that it was my son and his wife."

"Is it also true that you didn't tell Mr. Hall about your relationship with Mr. Good or the fact that you harassed his niece and was previously warned to stay away from them?"

Kim once again lowered her eyes.

"No I didn't."

"Why not?" Kim looked up at her.

Her silence was the answer everyone needed.

Sarah nodded and looked at the judge.

"No more further questions your honor." She walked back to her seat. She smiled at Brooklyn and Jon, giving a nod if encouragement.

"Ms. McCann, you may step down." Kim wasted no time in getting of the stand and going back to her chair.

"Next to the stand, Brooklyn Good." Brooklyn took a deep breath before standing up. Jon gave her hand a squeeze before they had to let go. She made her way to the stand. After being sworn in, she smoothed her dress out before sitting down.

She looked at her parents, who gave her smiles of encouragement. She took another deep breath.

Now it was really going to get interesting.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Five:**

Officer Wayne presented a Bible. He instructed Brooklyn to place one hand on the book and raise the other.

"Repeat after me, I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me god."

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me god" Brooklyn repeated, her stomach in knots. Officer Wayne gave her a comforting smile before he moved away from the stand.

Brooklyn sat as Judge Sanders looked at the information in front of him before looking back to Brooklyn.

"You are Brooklyn Elizabeth Good, nee Levesque, born on May 24th 1991, currently residing in Hartford, Connecticut?"

"Yes, your honor." Judge Sanders nodded as he looked through his copy of the papers Sarah had given him for the trial.

"Miss Hickenbottom, you have the floor."

Sarah once again stood and looked at her best friend.

"Mrs. Good, how long have you been in a relationship with Mr. Good?"

"Almost a year" she answered confidently as she looked at Jon, who smiled at her.

"And how long have you two been married" Sarah asked, trying not to smile at her best friends facial expression. She knew talking about Jon always brought a smile to her face and vice versa.

"Eight months."

Sarah nodded, taking a breath before continuing.

"Since the start of your relationship, did your husband ever tell you exactly what he experienced throughout his childhood?"

Brooklyn's gaze fell on Scott and Kim before she looked towards Jon. All while trying not to cry from remembering everything Jon had told her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she willed away her tears.

"Yes. He's told me everything that happened throughout his childhood."

Sarah nodded sympathetically.

"Can you please tell the court some of the things that your husband told you?" Brooklyn took a deep breath, locking eyes with Jon before she spoke.

"He told me about the neglect. How he had to steal food from the cafeteria or from some of the kids at school just to make sure he ate. How he would have to tip toe around her at times because he didn't know what was going to set her off. How scared he was at times of her. Its disgusting that a mother would do that to their own child."

"Objection your honor. Mrs. Good has no right to say what a good mother is, especially since she has only been a mother less then a month."

Judge Sanders and Sarah looked at Holland while Jon glared, a growl escaping him. Paul, Stephanie, Vince, and Shawn all had the same reaction.

"Over ruled Mr. Holland" Judge Sanders all but barked as Holland sat back down.

"It is common knowledge how a parent should behave and Mrs. Good seems to be a good judge of character." Kim squirmed at the judge's words.

"You may continue Miss Hickenbottom." Sarah nodded and looked back to her friend.

"Mrs. Good, did your husband mention any other physical or emotional neglect he suffered at the hands of the defendant?"

Brooklyn nodded as she spoke again.

"My husband told me that the defendant would regularly say hateful things. Constantly blame him for the way her own life turned out. At one point, she even said that he was the reason his father left."

The jury gasped a little as Judge Sanders and Officer Wayne looked on shocked. They were all parents and could never imagine saying such things to their own children and couldn't believe someone would say it to their own.

Brooklyn looked at Jon and for the first time since he told her about his childhood, she noticed he looked vulnerable.

He gave a little nod with his head, as if telling her to keep going.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she continued.

"My husband also told me the defendant constantly missed various milestones in his life and that she never gave him any affection or positive reinforcement."

The courtroom became quiet and Stephanie and Paul glanced at Sami for confirmation. He gave a slow nod and they felt their hearts ache for their son in law.

Sarah took notice of Brooklyn's face, knowing that just talking about the topic of Jon's past was upsetting her. Brooklyn cared so deeply for Jon and it showed through her testimony.

Wanting to help her best friend, she moved on to a new topic.

"Mrs. Good, can you tell me in your own words what happened when you first encountered the defendant when you and your husband visited Cincinnati?" Brooklyn nodded.

"We went to a local diner to meet with his friends Drake and Sami. When my husband went to the bathroom, I was approached by a waitress, I asked her to wait because my husband and friends weren't back. When she looked at me, she looked like she had seen a ghost before walking away. When my husband got back, I saw her staring at us. I asked who she was and that is when I found out it was his mother."

Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"He immediately grabbed me and we made our way to the car when Ms. McCann followed us." Sarah nodded.

"And what happened on the date of January 24th, 2015?" Brooklyn pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"We were at a WWE show here in Hartford. I was sitting with you, when Mr. Hall came storming up to us. He was upset because he had received the TPO."

"What did he say, Mrs. Good?"

"He said how could I do this to him. They had done nothing wrong and that Ms. McCann had every right to try and be in mine and my husbands life. He called my husband names and caused so much stress, I went into early labor."

"And how far along were you when this happened?"

"Seven and a half months." The jury looked wide eyed.

"So you went into labor at seven and a half months."

"Objection your honor. Where is this line of questioning going?"

Sarah turned to look at Holland before the judge.

"Your honor, I am trying to show the jury that the stress that Mr. Hall put on Mrs. Good on Ms. McCann's behalf was endangering the welfare of Mr and Mrs. Good children. Despite being at a healthy weight when born, they had no idea. For all they knew, the babies were still to small and undeveloped to be born but that did not stop the defendant from approaching and putting my client in a stressful and dangerous situation."

Judge Sanders nodded.

"Over ruled. Continue Miss. Hickenbottom." Sarah nodded and looked back at her friend who had tears in her eyes.

Sarah was right. No one had any clue that the twins were ready to come out until they were at the hospital. Scott could have caused serious damage to the babies had they not been ready.

"Mrs. Good, are you alright" Sarah asked, concern on her face. Jon's hands tightened on the table, his eyes locked on Brooklyn. Brooklyn's eyes locked with her father, who just nodded his head in encouragement.

"Yes, sorry." Sarah nodded.

"No more further questions your honor." Sarah walked back over to the table, reaching a hand over to rub Jon's back as he continued to look at Brooklyn.

"Mr. Holland, you have the floor." Holland nodded and stood up as Jon glared at him. If he said one more thing or made Brooklyn even more upset, he was going to jump the table and beat the shit out of him.

"Mrs. Good, that was a very sad story. I don't know what I would do if my wife were in that position but we both know, Mr. Hall wasn't the only one who attacked someone that day."

Brooklyn stared right at him.

"Mrs. Good, is it true you slapped my client, Mr. Hall, in the face then repeatedly punched him?" Brooklyn swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yes, that is true."

"So, who is to say that Mr. Hall was responsible for you to go into labor? Who is to say, that it wasn't you? Your body was in fight mode and you had all this anger. How do you know, you didn't send yourself into labor?"

Jon growled and was about stand up but Sarah reached over and held him down as she spoke.

"Objection your honor. We have medical records proving Mrs. Good's blood pressure had risen and that could only have been done by stress. And as being there, I assure you, it was stress provided by the defendant."

"But how do you know that? There is no way in knowing if it was my client or Mrs. Good who raised who own blood pressure by flying off the handle at Mr. Hall."

"I didn't fly off the handle." Everyone turned to look at Brooklyn who had no expression on her face.

"Mr. Hall got what he deserved. Did your client tell you why I hit him? Because he called my husband a street dog. He started yelling about how Ms. McCann was changed and how it was my husband who was being irrational. I refused to let anyone talk about him that way. Have you ever had someone bad mouth the person you love? Its the kind of thing that will make you a little angry. Having the person you thought was your family, choose some lady he barely knows over you, will make you angry. Having those two people repeatedly put the lives of your unborn children in danger, will make you angry. You don't know what I or my husband have been through. I, unlike Ms. McCann, stick up for my family and protect them. Now, I would suggest moving on to something else because my husband looks like he is going to jump over the table and show you what we do for a living and I would rather he not go to jail right now."

Paul smirked at his daughter. There was the fire she got from him.

Holland just gave a tight smile, his ego deflated by Brooklyn's words as well as his confidence.

"No more questions your honor." Judge Sanders nodded, trying not to laugh as the little woman to his left seemed to take down the big, bad lawyer.

"Why don't we take a ten minute recess for everyone to cool off. Mrs. Good, you may step down." He banged his gavel as Officer Wayne helped Brooklyn off the stand. She walked over to the table and as soon as she was close enough, Jon jumped up and grabbed her, keeping her as close as possible.

"I love you" he kept repeating in her ear, kissing her head.

"I'm okay" she reassured him, snuggling into his chest as she rubbed her hands up and down his back, soothing him. Their family watched on. They knew Jon had used every ounce of his control not to kill Holland and if there was one person who could reassure him everything was okay, it was Brooklyn.

But she wasn't the only one. Stephanie pulled out her phone and saw she had a text from her mom. Opening it, she smiled seeing it was a picture of the twins laying down on the couch, smiles on their faces.

She showed Paul and Vince, getting smiles from them.

"B" she called, making Brooklyn and Jon look over at her. She waved them over.

"What?"

Stephanie turned her phone to them, watching as smiles formed on their faces. Their babies. The whole reason why they were here.

"Jay has your smile" she said, looking up at him. Jon smiled as the screen went dark. He had to remember, they were doing this for them. They were doing it to keep them safe. He needed to get his temper in check. Getting crazy wasn't going to help them.

"You really gave it to him B" her dad said, going to stand next to Stephanie.

"Well when I saw the look of murder on Jon's face, I knew I had to do something."

"I almost did but Sarah, with some sort of Hulk strength, kept me down." Sarah laughed as she came to stand next to the small group.

"You're not the first client I have had to do that to Jon. Are you okay" she asked, looking at her best friend.

Brooklyn shrugged as Jon held her as close as possible to him.

"Yea, I guess. I know he was just trying to get me upset."

"Want us to get the shield back together and take care of him baby girl" Joe asked. Brooklyn giggled softly.

"No, he looks like the type to sue and I don't want you guys in jail."

"What about me? I could claim old age." Everyone laughed at Vince.

"I don't think that would hold up uncle Vince."

"Well I'm sure Sarah can make it hold up" Shawn commented, smiling at his eldest daughter with pride.

"So what is the deal with this Holland guy" Joe asked.

"He's a complete and utter jackass" Colby said.

"Agreed. He's the most repulsing attorney in the state" Sarah replied, her discuss evident with the man.

She absolutely hated Holland and for good reason. He was a complete ass. Ever since Sarah had been hired by Clark & Green Associates after graduating top of her class from Harvard law school, Holland had made it his own personal mission to try everything to get her to date him. Every time he asked her out, she declined. Every gift he sent, returned. He was ruthless, narcissistic, careless bastard.

"Hang on, isn't he the one you told me about Shawn" Paul asked. Sarah looked at her father, arching her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Shawn looked away from her, whistling.

"You told him didn't you?" Shawn just scratched his neck, his give away that he did in fact tell Paul.

"Alright, I'll speak for everyone here, what aren't you telling us" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing much, just he has been trying to get in Sarah's pants for the past four years." Everyone looked wide eyed, especially Colby. If he didn't already despise the bastard for verbally attacking his best friends, he did now.

"Seriously" Brooklyn asked, looking at her best friend.

"Yea but it hasn't gotten him anywhere. All he's done it just piss me off."

"So that mean's I can kill him?" Sarah gave him a small smile.

"Don't rise to him Colby. The last thing uncle Vince needs is one of his next big performers in jail" Sarah said, taking his hand and stroking it a little.

"Besides, he's not my type. I go for the more, two toned hair type." Colby grinned down at her before kissing her head.

"Besides, if dad or uncle Shawn killed him, they could claim insanity since their halfway there."

Everyone laughed at Brooklyn as Shawn and Paul playfully glared at her. Jon kissed her head again, pressing his nose against her hair.

"So who is up next" Sami asked. Sarah sighed and looked at Jon who was still leaning into Brooklyn.

Feeling eyes on him, he pulled away and looked at the group.

"What?"

"When the judge gets back, you're up" Sarah said. Jon sighed but nodded as Brooklyn wrapped her arms around him.

It wasn't long before the jury re entered the room, followed by Judge Sanders. Everyone stood as the judge returned. Sitting down in his chair facing towards the courtroom, he cleared his throat.

"Be seated."

As everyone sat down, the judge looked down towards his copies of the case. His eyes briefly scanned the character witness list for the plantiff.

"Miss Hickenbottom, you may call your nest witness." Sarah nodded and stood.

"The people call Mr. Jonathan Good to the stand." Like Jon did with her, Brooklyn squeezed his hand and didn't let go until she had to.

Jon took a deep breath as he walked to the stand, officer Wayne meeting him there to swear him in.

After being sworn in, he sat down. He looked right at Brooklyn, who gave the smile he needed to see. His eyes then flickered over to the other table. His mother also smiled at him but all she got was a disgusted, hate filled look back.

"You are Jonathan Michael Good, born December 7th 1985, currently residing in Hartford, Connecticut?"

"Yes, your honor." Judge Sanders nodded before looking at Sarah.

"You may begin Miss. Hickenbottom." Sarah nodded and stood.

"Mr. Good, if you don't mind I'm going to go right into things. Can you tell me, in your own words, what your childhood was like?"

Jon moved a little in his chair before answering.

"It wasn't a normal childhood."

Sarah looked at Jon and nodded. She really didn't want to press him about it but if she didn't, Holland would and she didn't want Jon to kill him.

"Could you please elaborate for the court Mr. Good."

Jon looked at Sarah and saw the look in her eyes. He knew she didn't want to do this but she would rather answer to her then Holland. He was sure he would beat the smug look right off his face.

"I um, I didn't get the basic needs as a child. I didn't get food, warmth. I didn't have many toys. My clothes had holes in them as well as my shoes. I remember one of my teachers had to tape them together because they fell apart while at recess."

Brooklyn closed her eyes briefly, feeling the tears coming back but she pushed them down. She didn't want to cry. She knew it would make things worse for Jon if he saw her crying.

When she opened them, they immediately locked on his. Jon had stopped momentarily to look at Brooklyn. When she opened her eyes, she gave him an encouraging smile. That gave him what he needed to continue and tell the story he had kept buried all his life.

"I didn't have a bed. I slept on an old mattress on the floor under a pile of coats."

Stephanie, Paul, Vince, Shawn, Colby and Joe all watched as Jon continued. Their hearts tightened hearing him tell only a small part of his story. They knew he didn't have the best upbringing but they never knew just how horrible it was.

Sarah nodded sympathetically.

"Mr. Good, can you tell me and the court what kind of treatment you received from your parents during your upbringing?"

Jon tapped his leg nervously as Judge Sanders gave him a sincere look.

"It was horrible. My dad walked out when I was four and I never saw him again. I was told he was constantly in and out of jail. I don't remember much of him."

"And what about your treatment from Ms. McCann?"

Jon's tapping became more insistent.

"She neglected me. That is why I used to take food from school. I didn't know if she was going to feed me. At least doing that, I knew I had food. My friends used to help me" he said, looking at Sami. Sami gave his best friend a small smile.''

"Right, can you tell me what other forms of neglect you suffered at the hand of the defendant" Sarah asked, urging Jon to continue.

"Objection your honor, Miss Hickenbottom is fishing and attacking my client" Holland said, standing and glaring at Sarah. Colby's eyes burned into Holland, using all his strength to stop from standing up and knocking the glare off Holland's face.

Sarah turned to the judge.

"Your honor I can assure you that I am not fishing. All this is relevant parts of Mr. Good's childhood."

The judge looked at both attorney's before he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Mr. Holland, I very much doubt that Miss Hickenbottom is fishing. This is all relevant to the case."

Officer Wayne looked down at the ground, trying not to snicker at Holland. Even he hated him.

"As for Miss. Hickenbottom's so called attack on your client, it is over ruled. I recall you doing the exact same thing to Mrs. Good when she was on the stand. Now sit down."

Sarah bit the inside of her mouth to keep from smirking as Holland sat back down.

"Continue Mr. Good." Jon nodded.

"She use to verbally put me down. Telling me that I wasn't wanted and that she wished she got rid of me when she had the chance."

Brooklyn couldn't stop the tear that fell as Jon continued.

"She said I was useless. That I would never amount to anything. She'd never tell me that she was proud of me for anything. Not even when I won achievements at school. She blamed me fore my dad leaving and said I'd probably end up exactly like my dad. A dead beat to my future wife and children."

The members of the jury gasped in shock. How could anyone say that to a child?

Sarah nodded as she prepared herself for the next question. She didn't want to ask it but she had to.

"Did Ms. McCann ever physically abuse you in anyway?" Jon eyes widened slightly as he looked at Brooklyn. Her eyes wide as well. She knew Jon didn't want anyone to know about that.

"Mr. Good," Sarah called, but Jon didn't hear her.

Jon looked at his so called mother. Her eyes were almost pleading with him not to say anymore. He remembered that look all to well. That was almost the same look he used to give her as a child when she'd hit him. No matter what, even is he was sobbing, she wouldn't stop.

Then a picture of the babies flashed in his head. He didn't want to say anything, but he had too. He needed to. He had to keep his family safe. He had to keep his babies safe. And if that meant disclosing about something only Brooklyn and Sami knew about, then so be it.

"Mr. Good, answer the question" Judge Sanders said, in a softer tone then he had used with Holland.

"Yes, she would beat me" he said, looking at his mother in disgust and pure hatred.

Stephanie gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Paul took his wife's other hand in his own in an attempt to reassure her.

"Can you give an instance Mr. Good?" Sarah's eyes had dropped as well when Jon admitted he had been beaten.

Jon squirmed uncomfortably in his chair.

"When I um, when I was ten my report card went home. I was never good at school but I knew that she would be mad. I tried getting home fast enough to catch it before she did but I didn't. She hit me as soon as I was in the door. Yelling about how come I was so stupid and she knew she was right knowing I was gonna go nowhere. She hit me for a good ten minutes before she laid on the couch and passed out."

Brooklyn closed her eyes again, more tears leaking out this time. He hadn't gone into specifics with her just that she would beat him. Brooklyn wanted to go over and beat her to see how she liked it.

Sarah nodded, ready to change the subject. She wanted to spare Jon some pain.

"Mr. Good, can you tell the court what age you left Ms. McCann's care and why?"

Jon cleared his throat.

"I officially left when I was fourteen. But, from the age of eight I use to stay with Mr. Johnston and his parents. I broke down and told Sami everything that was happening and he told his parents. The next day they told me they'd do anything and everything they could to get me away from her."

Sarah nodded sympathetically.

"No more questions your honor." Sarah walked back over and sat down, reaching an arm over and to pull Brooklyn into a side hug, consoling her friend.

"Mr. Holland, you're up." Holland stood, an angry expression on his face. Part from Sarah and part from Kim not telling him everything.

"I have no questions for the witness your honor." Sarah looked wide eyed. She didn't expect that.

"Are you sure?" Holland nodded and sat back down.

"Alright, Mr. Good you may step down." Jon nodded and stood up, walking back to the table. As soon as he sat down, he took Sarah's place and pulled Brooklyn to him. She grabbed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Now, this would be the time I would have another witness called but I think the jury has more than enough evidence. We will take a recess for the jury to decide. I will call everyone back once they have reached a verdict."

He banged his gavel before getting up and heading to his chambers. Officer Wayne led the jury out.

"Are you okay" Brooklyn asked, looking up at her love. Jon looked down and nodded.

"I'm fine. It needed to be told." Brooklyn nodded and lent up to kiss him softly.

"You're so strong." Jon blushed a little and kissed her again.

They stayed in their own little world, no body bothering to separate them. As it turned out, the jury didn't need very long. Twenty minutes later, they were all back in the courtroom, ready to hear the verdict.

Brooklyn held Jon's hand tightly as the verdict was passed to judge Sanders.

"Will the attorney's please stand?" Holland and Sarah both stood.

"The jury has come to a verdict. In the case of Good V. Hall/ McCann, the jury have found the defendant's guilty of harassment, endangering the welfare of a child, and stalking."

Jon and Brooklyn both let out sighs of relief as Scott's face fell.

"As we have talked about, a restraining and no contact order will be set in pace. Mr. Hall and Ms. McCann will not be allowed with in a hundred feet of Mr. Good, Mrs. Good, their children, or any future children they may have. The no contact order will include, no calling, no emails, no text messaging, no third party contact as well. Any violations of these orders, will result in coming back to court and facing jail time. Now, Mr. Holland, Miss. Hickenbottom, you both will need to follow me to my chambers were we will get all the papers in order. Court is adjourned."

He banged his gavel again. Every one stood up and Sarah hugged her best friend and Jon.

"Thank you so much" Brooklyn said. Sarah pulled away and smiled.

"It was no problem. I'll be back in a few minutes with your papers." Brooklyn and Jon nodded before turning to their friends and family. Brooklyn was pulled into a hug by her parents as Vince shook Jon's hand.

"It takes a strong man to do what you did Jon." Jon nodded.

"Thank you." Vince nodded before hugging his granddaughter. Jon bro hugged his friends before Stephanie pulled him into a hug.

"You will always be a part of this family" she whispered to him. Jon smiled as he pulled away.

"Well considered I'm married to your daughter, thank you." Stephanie laughed and wiped her eyes as he shook Paul's hand as Brooklyn came back to his side. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head.

Paul looked around and locked eyes with Scott, who had a crying Kim next to him. Scott had a sad expression on his face while Paul just gave him a smirk. He thought he was gonna win. He thought they would give up since they're family but no. They messed with the wrong family and now, he is no longer apart of it.

"Sucks for him" he whispered.

"What" Brooklyn asked. Paul looked down at his daughter and shook his head.

"Nothing honey." Brooklyn just nodded.

Twenty minutes later, Sarah was back and they were all on their way back to Brooklyn and Jon's house.

/*/

Later that night, after everyone went home, Jon and Brooklyn sat downstairs in their living room, J.J and Amelia laying in the middle.

"I can't believe its all over" Brooklyn said, running a finger down J.J's cheek. Jon nodded, running a finger through Amelia's hair.

"Me either but I'm happy. Now, I don't have to worry about her coming back around us, or them." Brooklyn nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to tell them about the abuse." Jon shrugged, sipping his beer.

"Its alright. Got us what we wanted."

"You're the strongest man I know."

"So you keep telling me." Brooklyn giggled as both babies cooed.

"See, even Mia and Jay agree. You're strong Jon." Jon just looked over at her, seeing the serious expression on her face.

"Thank you." Brooklyn nodded and moved to sit on his lap.

"I got you something" he said, after a few minutes of silence.

"What" she said, furrowing her eyebrows. Jon reached a hand into his pocket, pulling out a small, black velvet box. Brooklyn took it, opening it. She gasped seeing a pair of small garnet diamond earrings.

"J-Jon, they're beautiful."

"Well, Joe mentioned something about a push present and how you deserve something for pushing out a human so you know." Brooklyn giggled and closed the box.

"I love them, thank you. They're the color of the babies birthstone."

"I know, I looked it up before I bought them. There is something else too."

"What? A horse?" Jon laughed as the babies cooed again over and over.

"Alright guys relax, mommy wasn't that funny." Brooklyn slapped his chest, making him laugh.

"So what else do you have for me?" Jon looked up at her.

"I was thinking, you know, you have had to put up with so much lately. You deserve something better then just earrings."

"Jon, the earrings are way more then enough."

"More then a wedding?" Brooklyn's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I was thinking, we could have the real wedding sooner."

"I-I thought we were gonna wait."

Jon nodded.

"I know but you know after everything we have been through, I thought we could just use something fun."

"Planning a wedding is fun" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know, it just came to mind. What do you say? Wanna get married again?" Brooklyn smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Six:**

Colby pulled his rental car in front of Brooklyn and Jon's house. He only had about an hour and a half before Sarah got back to her apartment so he needed to hurry up. He had been able to get time off so he could go to Hartford and spend Sarah's birthday and valentine's day with her in four days. He had to leave after the trial because he had a couple shows but was happy they agreed to give him some time off.

Getting out, he headed to the front door. Knocking, he waited a few minutes before the door opened revealing Brooklyn with J.J in her arms. They had been secluded in their house since the trial three days ago so he was sure they were going to be surprised to see him.

"Hey Colby" she greeted, a little confused. She knew he was in town but didn't expect him to come over, especially without Sarah.

"Uh, hey. Can I come in, I want to talk to you and Jon about something." Brooklyn nodded and stepped aside, letting him in before closing the door. He followed her into the living room where he saw Jon playing with Amelia, who was laying on the couch cooing.

"Who was at the door" Jon asked, not looking up from their daughter.

"Colby and he wants to talk to us." Jon looked up, seeing his best friend standing behind his wife. He was surprised to see him here, especially since he thought he'd be with Sarah.

"Where is Sarah? I thought you two are never apart" he teased, earning a whack to the chest from Brooklyn. Colby stifled a laugh as Jon scowled and rubbed where she hit.

"What do you say?" Jon kept the scowl on his face.

"Sorry" he muttered. Colby let out a little laugh as Brooklyn sat down next to Jon, who despite having been hit, picked Amelia up and wrapped an arm around Brooklyn keeping his family close.

"Its alright. She was called into work for a few hours, she is actually why I wanted to talk to you guys."

"Why what's going on? I swear to god Lopez if you plan on hurting her" Brooklyn started, her voice raising slightly.

Colby's eyes bulged slightly.

"I'm not I swear."

"Easy tiger" Jon said, kissing her head. Brooklyn took a deep breath.

"Sorry, instinct. So what do you wanna talk to us about?"

"Well, I want to do something special for her birthday and I want all her friends to celebrate. I wondered if you guys would be up to hosting a little surprise party for her here."

"You do know, she isn't a fan of celebrating it right?" Colby nodded.

"Yea, but I wanna surprise her and I know she doesn't get to see everyone a whole lot so I thought it would be a good time." Brooklyn smiled at Colby. Maybe the two toned superstar wasn't so stupid after all.

"When" Jon asked.

"Valentine's day. I thought having it on her actual birthday would be nice."

"But what if everyone has plans Colby?"

"I thought of that already. I called everyone I could think of and their plans aren't until later that night. Please you guys, I really wanna do something nice for her."

Jon and Brooklyn looked at each other.

"I don't have plans for us until that night so I'm okay with it."

"What are we doing" Brooklyn asked, not realizing they had plans. She figured they would just spend it at home.

"Its a surprise." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as Jon laughed.

They looked back at Colby who were giving them pleading eyes.

"Okay, just tell me how many people are coming." Colby let out a big sigh of relief.

"Thank you guys so much. I will call later with the head count. Right now, I gotta go grab her birthday presents."

"What did you get her?"

"I haven't decided yet, I need to go look." Brooklyn shook her head.

"Men" she said, making them both scowl.

"What?" Brooklyn just gave a small smile.

"Nothing its just us women get our important shopping done early while you guys do it the day before."

"Hey, its four days before" Colby defended himself. Brooklyn laughed.

"And I'll have you know, I got your gift last week" Jon said, defending himself. Brooklyn just laughed.

"Alright, its all men but you two, happy?" Both nodded, making her shake her head.

"Alright, I will call you later Brook. Bye babies" he said, kissing Amelia and J.J's cheek.

"Bye Colbs" Jon said as his best friend waved before leaving.

"So what are we doing" Brooklyn asked as he left. Jon looked at his wife and smirked.

"I told you, its a surprise granted it would be even more special if we could have sex." He looked at the twins.

"You guys couldn't wait another month?" Brooklyn giggled and slapped his chest, making him laugh.

/*/

Brooklyn started to slowly stir from her peaceful sleep. She opened her eyes slightly, closing them again when the sun shined through the windows. Reaching a hand up, she rubbed her tired eyes before opening them fully. She stretched out, smiling a little. She hadn't slept that good since the twins were born. She was grateful that they had only woken up three times last night. Once to be fed and twice for a clean diaper.

Done stretching, she turned to the side, expecting to see Jon but all she was an empty bed. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly. It was unlike Jon to wake up before her. She was about to get up and go see where he was when Moxley ran into the room, Jon closely following. She smiled at him and it grew when she saw he was holding a tray filled with food.

"Morning babe" he said, walking over to the bed.

"Good morning. What is all this?" Jon smiled as he carefully got on the bed.

"Well, I woke up a while ago since J.J needed a diaper change and instead of going back to sleep, I decided to treat my beautiful and amazing wife to a special Valentine's day breakfast." Brooklyn's smile grew.

"Well don't I have the best husband in the world." She saw a hint of a blush cover Jon's cheeks as he handed her the plate.

"I wouldn't say that, you haven't tasted it yet." Brooklyn giggled slightly before digging into her food.

She knew Jon didn't have as much culinary knowledge as her but it still made her heart melt that he tried. Yea, he couldn't make pancakes from scratch and he probably couldn't make a full three course fancy meal without probably burning something but she didn't care. She just cared about the sentiment behind it. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him.

"So, what do you think" he asked, breaking her from her thoughts. She turned to him, swallowing the food that was in her mouth before answering.

"Its delicious." She could see Jon visibly relax.

"Thank god. I thought I would have killed you with my cooking by now." Brooklyn giggled and shook her head.

"Your cooking isn't bad Jon." Jon raised his eyebrow slightly.

"If its not pre-made I usually burn it Brook. I'm surprised I haven't given you food poisoning or something." Brooklyn almost rolled her eyes at his exaggeration.

"That's not true. That day you made me food after we fought about Randy was good."

"Yea, because I watched it like a hawk. I almost didn't cook it all the way but when I cut into the first piece, it was raw. Thank Google for telling me to put it back in the oven." Brooklyn giggled.

"You know, if you want to improve your skills I could give you some lessons."

Jon just nodded, digging into his own food.

"So what are we doing today" Brooklyn asked as she took a sip of her juice he brought her.

"Surprise" Jon said, a mouthful of waffle. Brooklyn sighed. She had been asking him the past two days but still he said nothing.

They ate in a comfortable silence. When they were done, Jon put their dishes back on the tray and set it at the end of the bed. Turning around, his arms were full with his wife as she placed her lips on his.

Jon let out a little groan as he placed his hands in her hair. Their lips brushed against each other, their tongues coming out to play when Jon licked her lips. The kiss took both their breath's away.

"Happy Valentine's day" he said when they broke apart, breathing hard. Brooklyn smiled.

"Happy Valentine's day." Jon smiled and kissed her once more.

"When is everyone coming over?"

"Uncle Shawn is coming around noon, all Sarah's friends and other family are coming around that time too and Colby said he would bring her here around twelve thirty. I got the cake and her presents that need to be wrapped. Everyone else is bringing a dish." Jon nodded and rubbed her waist.

"Sucks we can't have sex today." Brooklyn smiled and rubbed his hand she was holding.

"I know, but we don't need sex to make today romantic."

Jon nodded.

"This surprise is romantic, right" she asked teasingly. Jon smiled and nodded.

"Yea. I actually surprised myself with it." Brooklyn laughed. Anyone that knew Jon knew he wasn't quite the romantic, until he met Brooklyn.

"I'm sure I will love whatever it is." Jon smiled and kissed her again. Before they could get lost in it, they heard the babies cooing over the baby monitor.

"Ooh, my babies" Brooklyn said, getting up. Jon laughed and followed her to the nursery.

"Morning my loves" she said, a big smile on her face. The babies cooed louder when they heard the sound of their mothers voice. Brooklyn grabbed Amelia while Jon took J.J.

"Happy Valentine's day baby girl" she said, kissing her daughter's cheek, getting a little smile in return.

J.J, not to be left out, cooed even more.

"I think someone thinks you're forgetting them mommy." Brooklyn laughed and walked over.

"Mommy didn't forget about you. Happy Valentine's day handsome" she finished, kissing his cheek before Jon did the same to both.

"Are my babies hungry, hmm?" Jon smiled as she talked to both twins in her baby voice. She really was a natural with them.

Brooklyn walked over and sat in the rocking chair holding Amelia on one side as Jon laid J.J in her free arm. Helping her pull down her shirt, he watched as she lifted the twins slightly, smiling when they happily latched on to drink.

"They're always so happy" she commented.

"I would be too if my food came from there." Brooklyn giggled.

After the twins had their fill, they burped them before heading back to their bedroom. They placed the babies in their bouncy seats, making sure they were strapped in before heading to their closet to get ready for the day.

"So what is the dress code for this party?"

"Nude." Jon's eyes widened as Brooklyn laughed.

"I'm kidding! Relax, its just a casual party." She reassured, stroking his cheek.

Jon let out a little sigh.

"I know but I don't want to look like and idiot if everyone else is dressed up and here I am in jeans and a t-shirt."

"Everyone will be in casual babe. You know how Sarah is. She hates dressing up like you unless its necessary. Everyone's here to celebrate Sarah's birthday so I don't think they will be to focused on what you're wearing. Besides, its your house. You can wear whatever you want."

Jon smiled at Brooklyn, knowing she was right.

"What would I do without you?" Brooklyn giggled as he kissed the top of her head.

They shared a quick kiss before going off to their clothes. Brooklyn picked out black skinny jeans, a black tight fitting wife beater, and a oriental printed kimono cardigan.

She took her clothes as well as a clean pair of underwear, the matching bra, and her black ankle high heel boots before starting out of the closet, stopping to whisper in Jon's ear as he looked through his shirts.

"Pick the tight white one. Its my favorite." She could see his lips go up in a smirk as she kissed his cheek before going to the bathroom. She changed quickly before starting her hair and make up. She did natural make up with a light pink lip before curling her long hair. When it was done, she sprayed it and turned everything off before going out to the bedroom.

She smiled seeing Jon laying on the bed, the twins laying next to him with pillows surrounding them to make sure they didn't roll. She saw he did in fact pick the tight white Adidas shirt she suggested.

"Comfortable" she asked with a smile as she crawled on the bed to sit in front of the twins.

She heard something weird and turned to see Mickey Mouse was on the screen.

"Always watch Mickey?" Jon rolled his eyes.

"I was flipping channels and when I got to this, they started doing their baby talk thing again. As soon as I turned it, they started to fuss so I turned it back and now they're quiet. I don't get it. They're not even a month old yet, how do they know what is on?"

Brooklyn giggled.

"They don't. But, they probably like the bright colors. Why do you think all baby toys are bright colored?"

"So I can see them before I step on them and break it. That reminds me, Mia needs a new rattle." Brooklyn looked wide eyed as Jon laughed. She shook her head and looked down at the twins.

"Your daddy is a strange man." She got little grins out of them, making her smile.

"Should we get you guys ready for aunt Sarah's party?" The babies cooed.

"Alright Mr. I break my daughter's toys, lets go change them." Jon rolled his eyes and turned the tv off before each grabbed a twin and went back to the nursery.

"Oh, I've been waiting for them to wear these" Brooklyn said, pulling out a twin set of onesies. One had a purple, yellow, and blue tutu attached for Mia and J.J's was a white onesie with that had a blue tie and black suspenders printed on it. They're we're gonna look adorable.

"I'm sorry for what is about to happen guys. Just remember, daddy tried." Brooklyn slapped his chest, making him laugh before they started changing them. Brooklyn snapped J.J's onesie on hims before putting him in a pair of matching baby blue pants while Jon snapped Amelia up, slipping on a pair of matching yellow pants.

"Bow." Jon cursed slightly. He was hoping she forgot. He took the matching bow from Brooklyn and carefully slipped it one Amelia's head.

"What are you gonna do when I throw these all away?"

"Buy more." Jon laughed as they picked the babies up and walked downstairs just as the doorbell rung.

Walking over, Jon opened the door seeing Stephanie, Paul, and the girls.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here" Brooklyn asked before Jon could.

"Well, we knew you had to set up and it can be hard with the babies so I thought we'd come over early to help. Oh, look how cute they are" Stephanie smiled, going right over to J.J while the others walked in.

"Oh, I wish I had a baby to dress up again" Stephanie said.

"No" Paul said immediately, making them all laugh.

"That's why you have me mommy!" They laughed at Vaughn as Paul took Amelia from Jon.

"Hey there little girl. Pick out the tutu Jon." Jon rolled his eyes as Brooklyn giggled.

"Paul leave him alone" Stephanie scolded.

"So what do you guys have to do?"

"Just hang up the banners and balloons. Colby brought drinks yesterday so we have to put them in the coolers. Don't worry, I stocked up on wine." Stephanie smiled at her daughter.

"Good. Should we get started? Boys, banners and balloons, we'll do the drinks." Stephanie's voice booked no argument.

They went to work. While Jon and Paul were hanging the banner up by the living room so you could see it as you walked in, Brooklyn, her mom, and her sisters went to the kitchen. The girls sat in front of the play pen and played with the babies while Brooklyn and Stephanie started putting the drinks away.

"So what did dad get you for valentine's day?"

"A new band to go with my wedding rings. Its got all your girls birthstones on it." She showed her hand and Brooklyn smiled.

"Its beautiful." Stephanie smiled.

"What about Jon?"

Brooklyn shrugged as she put the beer in.

"I don't know, he hasn't given it to me yet."

"Really?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Yea, but he said he had a surprise for me tonight so he'll probably give it to me then." Stephanie smiled.

"Brooklyn, how old are the babies" Murphy asked.

"They're about three weeks old."

"Are they gonna talk soon?" Brooklyn laughed and shook her head.

"No. They won't start talking until they're about one."

"I can't believe they're almost a month old."

"Me either. It feels like just yesterday I had them." Stephanie smiled to herself, knowing what it was like to see your babies grow up before your eyes.

"Before you know it, they'll be crawling, walking, talking, going to school then they'll leave home." Brooklyn looked at her mom and sighed.

"Can we not talk about that." Stephanie laughed and nodded. Over the next twenty minutes, they got all the drinks put away. Brooklyn started her chicken meatballs and stuck them in the oven. After washing her hands, they decided to go see how the men were doing. Brooklyn picked Amelia up while her mom took J.J, and they along with Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn all left the kitchen.

Stepping into the living room, they stood by the door and watched her dad and Jon. The banners were all up but instead of balloons being hung up, they were doing something entirely different.

Jon and Paul both held purple balloons in their hands, sucking the helium out of them.

"First I was afraid, I was petrified" Jon sang, his once gravely and deep voice now at a higher pitch because of the helium. He resembled Alvin from Alvin and the Chipmunks.

Oblivious to the people watching them, Paul laughed at his son in law before taking a hit of his own balloon. Clearing his throat, he started talking.

"Luke, I am your father." His voice had gone much deeper then normal, resembling Darth Vader or Barry White.

Brooklyn bit her lip, trying to stop herself from laughing. Stephanie however, shook her head. This was one of the times that demonstrated that she took care of five kids, not four.

"Is this your idea of hanging balloons?" Jon and Paul jumped in surprise, the balloons they had being let go, causing to them to fly away as they deflated. The three little girls laughed, as did Brooklyn.

Embarrassed looks crossed their faces.

"Its not what it looks like" Paul said, getting ready to defend them.

"No? So you weren't quoting Darth Vader to your son in law after inhaling helium from the balloons that you were supposed to be hanging up for your god daughter's twenty fourth birthday?"

Paul scratched the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly.

"Okay, maybe it was what it looked like."

"Yea, but we were just taking a break" Jon added quietly, avoiding the gaze of his mother in law. In reminded him to much of Brooklyn when she would get mad like that.

Speaking of, Brooklyn saw the hint of mischief in her husband's eyes. She knew that he had to have been the mastermind behind this.

"You sounded like Alvin, Jon" Murphy said, giggling.

"Who" he asked confused. Everyone looked at him wide eyed.

"Seriously? You've never heard of Alvin and the Chipmunks" Aurora questioned. Jon shook his head.

"We're gonna make you watch it now" Murphy proclaimed. Everyone laughed before Stephanie went back on her war path.

"Seriously Paul. You're forty plus years old" she continued. Brooklyn couldn't help but laugh at the scolding her father was receiving. It was pretty funny.

Before her mom could continue, Brooklyn decided to step in.

"Come on mom, it was pretty funny and they did get all the banners up" she reasoned. Stephanie sighed. She knew her daughter was right and it didn't help that she was using the infamous McMahon pout. She really did regret teaching that pout to her.

"Fine" Stephanie relented.

Both men let out silent sighs of relief.

"Anything else you need done, B?" Brooklyn nodded as she swayed back and forth with Amelia, something she always did when she held a baby.

"Yea, I need the presents we got her wrapped. Think you can do it Darth?" Paul rolled his eyes.

"Yes, smart ass I can." Brooklyn giggled as he walked into the living room and to the kitchen.

"I'm going to supervise him" Stephanie said, handing J.J over to Jon before following her husband.

"Sissy, can we watch a movie?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Sure. Go pick one out, I'll be in in a few minutes." The nodded and walked into the living room, over to the movie cabinet they head by the fire place.

"So, Aretha Franklin huh?" Jon rolled his eyes as she referred to the singer of the song he had sung earlier.

"Its what came to mind." Brooklyn just hummed before walking in the living room, Jon rolling his eyes before following.

A little while later, the somewhat quiet house buzzed with noise as all the guests arrived. The twins were being passed around. Brooklyn was happy to see some of Sarah's friends who she also befriended that she hadn't seen in a while.

"Who are all these people" Jon asked as Brooklyn stood by him by the sink. Brooklyn smiled as she placed the meatballs on a serving tray.

"Some are Sarah's family on her mom's side, some from her dad's. The others are friends from work or school. Why are you standing over here?"

"Because I only know like ten people here and one of these guys kept looking at me funny." She gave him a small smile and stepped in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She could tell he felt a little out of place.

"He was probably checking out your muscles" she said, placing her hands on his chest. Jon just gave her a look that made her giggle as the doorbell rang.

"Alright everyone, shut up" Shawn said, handing J.J to Brooklyn as her aunt Rebecca handed Jon Amelia.

They heard the door open and Colby yell out.

"Brook, Jon, are you guys here?"

"In here" Jon said, calling them to the kitchen. They heard footsteps and as soon as Sarah stepped in, everyone yelled.

"Surprise!" Sarah jumped and smiled as Colby placed his hands on her shoulder's.

"What? What are you guys doing here?" Everyone smiled as her parents walked over to hug her.

"Like we were gonna miss your birthday. Happy birthday bumble bee." Sarah smiled and hugged her parents before her siblings.

"Wow, this is great you guys. Thank you so much."

"Thank Colby, he came up with the idea." Sarah smiled and turned to her boyfriend, who had a blush covering his cheeks.

"You did?" Colby nodded and Sarah leaned up to kiss him softly.

"No, none of that. Its time to party." Sarah laughed as they pulled away. She walked around and said hi to everyone.

"Oh look how cute you are" she cooed as she made her way to Jon and Brooklyn. The babies just looked at her as Brooklyn hugged her friend.

"Happy birthday Sarah." Sarah smiled at Jon.

"Thank you and thank you for having this here."

"Its no problem. Come on, lets go have fun." Sarah laughed. For a good two hours, the house buzzed with noise.

"So how was your morning" Brooklyn asked as she and Sarah stood in the kitchen. Jon and Colby had the twins in the living room.

Sarah looked at her friend and smiled.

"It was great. I woke up and Colby had breakfast already made. So we ate in bed and then he gave me my presents." Brooklyn smiled.

"What did he get you?"

"Some new sweatshirts. The entire Harry Potter Book set, and this." She held her hand out, showing Brooklyn the custom made silver and green Slytherin ring that sat on her third finger of her right hand.

"That's beautiful" Brooklyn said, smiling. Sarah nodded, looking at the ring lovingly.

"I know. I can't believe he did this" she said, not just talking about the presents but the party as well.

"He wanted to do something nice for you Sar." Sarah smiled. They lapsed into silence as they finished refilling the chip bowls.

"Brook, can I ask you something?" Brooklyn looked at her best friend, seeing a nervous look on her face.

"Of course. What's up?" Sarah bit her lower lip.

"How long were you and Jon together before you guys, you know?" It took a moment before Brooklyn caught on.

"Well, after the entire Randy situation I wanted to wait a least a month, something he respected. Then I talked to Nick about it and realized I couldn't hold Jon off because of one guy."

Sarah nodded slowly as she took a sip of her drink. Brooklyn couldn't help but feel like there was a motive to Sarah's question.

"Why Sar? Is Colby trying to force you cause I'll kill him." Sarah's eyes widened as she calmed her best friend down.

"No. God no." Sarah looked around, making sure no one was there before she started again.

"He isn't forcing me to do anything. He's being a complete gentleman."

Brooklyn nodded, her anger dissipating.

"So you think you guys are ready huh" she asked, a smile forming on her face.

Sarah groaned slightly, her cheeks flushing.

"Yea, I think I'm ready. Colby's so amazing and I'm starting to really fall for him."

Brooklyn smiled wide. She had been Sarah's best friend for twenty three years and had only seen her life this one other time. She was sixteen and had her first serious boyfriend.

Brooklyn was happy to see Colby had brought this side out of her again.

"So how come you're talking to me about this? Why not talk to Colby?" Sarah shrugged.

"I wanted a girls advice and no way am I asking mom. Dad would over hear and kill Colby. And I didn't want Colby to feel like he's pressuring me. He'll just way that he'll wait until I'm certain."

"And what is wrong with that? It shows Colby really cares about you."

Sarah nodded.

"I know he does. He doesn't need to do that to prove it. He's already how me how much he cares about me."

Brooklyn looked at Sarah and sighed. It was definitely time for the classic best friend advice.

"Listen Sar, it's obvious how much you both care about each other. I haven't seen either of you like this, especially you." Sarah's eyes never left Brooklyn's as she paused. She didn't wanna bring up the specific name from eight years ago because she didn't want to make Sarah upset. Especially on her birthday.

"If you're ready then tell him. Then you both can make the decision. Whenever the time is right" she finished. Sarah nodded.

"Okay. Thank you for the advice Brook." Brooklyn smiled.

"You're welcome. Just remember, you'll know when the time is right. Also, remember to use protection cause I don't think I'll be able to hold dad and uncle Shawn back from killing Colby if he gets you pregnant." Both girls giggled as Colby and Jon walked into the kitchen carrying J.J and Amelia in their arms.

"What are you two doing hiding in here" Jon teased. Sarah and Brooklyn exchanged a look before talking at the same time.

"Just talking."

Colby and Jon raised their eyebrows.

"What about" Colby said, a smirk on his face.

The girls shared the same look again.

"Just girl talk" they said at the same time.

"Alright, that is just creepy" Jon replied. Brooklyn whacked him in the stomach before taking Amelia from him.

Sarah and Colby laughed as Jon scowled before taking J.J from Colby, much to his protest.

"Hey!" Jon smirked.

"Don't hey me Lopez. You're supposed to be my friend and you laughed at me. See J.J, this is why we don't like sellouts" Jon said, making J.J coo.

Colby rolled his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Sarah, who was still laughing.

"Seriously, you two are like an old married couple" Sarah said, wiping her eyes.

"This is tame compared to what they used to be like" Brooklyn added, giggling when Jon pinched her side.

"So Sarah, are you enjoying you birthday" Jon asked, changing the subject.

Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Yea, I am. Everything has been absolutely amazing!"

Colby smiled at the happy expression on his girlfriends face.'

"Well its technically not over since tonight I'm taking you out for a surprise." Sarah raised an eyebrow at Colby, who was smiling like the goof he was.

"Really? Where?"

"That defeats the purpose of the surprise sweetheart." Sarah pouted.

"Fine. Be mean to your girlfriend on her birthday" she said dramatically. Brooklyn and Jon laughed at her while Colby just shook his head.

"Sarah, Come here!" Sarah smiled and kissed Colby's cheek before heading out to the foyer where her father was. She smiled seeing her uncle Mick, Kevin, and Sean.

"Hey guys" she said, hugging them.

"Hey Sarah. Happy birthday!" Sarah smiled.

"Thank you." She saw looks on their faces and arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"This um, this is from Scott" Kevin said, holding out a purple gift bag. Sarah and her father both tensed.

"Thank you, but I don't want it." Her uncles nodded understandingly.

"So where is the boy toy?"

Sarah sighed. Who didn't her dad tell?

"He is good and now is not the time to interrogate him so please, don't." They laughed at her.

"We promise. So where is he?"

Back in the kitchen, Colby and Jon were trying to get Brooklyn to confess what the girls were talking about.

"Come on Brook, tell us." Brooklyn shook her head as she swayed with Amelia.

"No."

"Brook, its not nice to keep things from your husband." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"It was just girl stuff, nothing for you boys to get panties in a knot about." Both men rolled their eyes.

"Colby, come here!" Colby smiled at hearing his girlfriend.

"Get it out of her" he said before leaving the kitchen. Jon and Brooklyn both just laughed.

A couple hours later, the party was over and everyone had left except Sarah and Colby who stayed to help clean up.

"One more" Sarah said, bringing in another glass to give to Brook who was loading the dishwasher. Brooklyn took it from her and placed it in just as the door leading from the kitchen to the garage opened and the men came back in after taking the garbage out.

"Everything all done?" Brooklyn nodded as she closed the dishwasher and started it.

"I really can't thank you guys enough for hosting this" Sarah said as Colby wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Brooklyn smiled as Jon did the same to her.

"It was no problem. We're all happy you had fun." Sarah smiled as Colby checked his watch.

"Alright, I think we should get going. Our reservations are in an hour."

"Ooh reservations. Fancy." Colby rolled his eyes, making Sarah laugh. They hugged Jon and Brooklyn good bye before leaving.

Brooklyn let out a yawn, making Jon chuckle.

"Nap before surprise?" Brooklyn nodded and Jon led her over to the couch. He laid down, Brooklyn laying down next to him. She laid her head on his chest, falling asleep quickly thanks to the sound of his heartbeat. Jon smiled and kissed her head. He started planning stuff in his head. He knew what he wanted to do and had to plan it out.

Since the twins were down for their nap having surprisingly stayed awake all day, he knew they would nap for a while before getting up, which also meant they were probably going to have a long night.

Waiting a few minutes, he moved carefully as to not wake Brooklyn up. He laid her on the couch and covered her with her blanket.

"Lets get started" he said to himself.

/*/

Sarah laughed as her and Colby stepped of the elevator and walked to her door. They had just gotten done at dinner and were on cloud nine.

"Thank you so much for dinner Colby. It was amazing!" Colby smiled as she opened the door and let them in. Thor ran to greet them and after being petted, ran back to lay down.

"I am glad you liked it." Sarah smiled as he walked over to wrap his arms around her. He bent down and gave her a lingering kiss. Sarah smiled and kissed him again. Before things could get heated, Colby pulled away.

"As much as I would love to continue that, I have some stuff for you." Sarah smiled as he walked over to her entertainment stand and pulled out a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.

"You didn't have to do this" she said, smiling. Colby smiled and handed her the flowers.

"I wanted to." Sarah smiled as she set the flowers down and looked through the chocolates. They were all her favorites.

"Well, I love them." Colby smiled.

"That's not all." Sarah furrowed her eyebrows as he pulled out a black, velvet, jewelry box from his dress pants pocket.

"For you my lady." Sarah giggled and took the box from him. Colby kept his eyes on her face as she slowly lifted the lid. Sarah gasped softly when she saw what was inside. It was a necklace with a tiny heart pendant in the middle.

"Colby" she said, looking at him with wide eyes. Colby smiled and took the box from her. He took the necklace out and walked around her to put it around her neck.

"Its our first valentine's together and I wanted to get you something special. Do you like it?" Sarah looked up at him and smiled.

"I love it." Colby smiled as she moved away from him to go to her coat closet. She walked in and grabbed a similar looking box before going back to him.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Sarah smiled.

"Oh well. You didn't have to throw me a birthday party but you did. Take it." Colby smiled and took the box. Opening it, his eyes widened seeing a new watch sitting inside.

"Sarah" he started but she stopped him.

"What? You deserve it. You have been so amazing to me this past month." Colby looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you. I love it." Sarah smiled as she closed the box and set it down on the coffee table. Sarah giggled when he pulled her by her waist to be pushed against his body as he bent down to kiss her passionately. Sarah moaned and wrapped her arms around her neck.

His lips left hers and traveled down her neck.

Sarah moaned softly as he hit her weak spot. She knew they should talk first but her next words left her mouth before she could stop them.

"I want you Colby." Colby froze. Did she just say what he thought she did? He pulled away and looked at her.

"What?"

"I-I want you." His eyes widened slightly.

"R-really?" Sarah bit her lip and nodded.

"Yea, unless you want to wait then I'm-," She was cut off when he kissed her passionately again.

"I want you too sweetheart." Sarah smiled and kissed him again. Colby picked her up so her legs went around his waist as he blindly walked back to her bedroom. Sarah's head was swimming. One minute her and Colby were kissing passionately and the next, her back was hitting her soft mattress, Colby's lips back on her neck.

She moaned when he once again found her weak spot. His hands traveled up her legs to the hem of her dress. Sarah getting the hint, sat up so she could unzip it from the back and let it fall forward. Colby helped her take it off and throw it on the floor before looking back at her.

He groaned and immediately felt blood rush to his member. Sarah sat there in only her strapless pink lace bra and matching panties.

"So beautiful." Sarah blushed under the praised as she let out a squeak of surprise when she was pushed back on the bed. Colby quickly pulled his shirt and pants off, throwing them on the ground with her dress. Sarah placed her hands on his chest and rubbed. God he had an amazing body!

She squeaked when she felt herself being pushed back so she was laying down. Colby climbed on top of her and once more connected their lips. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands roamed her body.

He didn't think he had ever seen someone so beautiful before, including his two exes.

Sarah was so lost in the moment that she didn't even realize what was happening until they were both naked. Her back arched off the bed as Colby took one of her perk nipples into his mouth.

"Oh god" she said. She could feel herself getting even wetter. She had never been this wet before.

Colby was the same. He was painfully hard and all he wanted to do was bury himself in Sarah but he was determined to take it slow and make it as special as he could.

"I need you" she said breathlessly when he moved to her other nipple. Colby looked up at her, seeing her eyes were completely covered with lust. He let her nipple go before kissing her breasts again.

He reached for his wallet that was on the nightstand and pulled a condom out that he had. Sarah took it from him and ripped it open before helping him put it on. She blushed as she did so. She didn't think she had ever seen someone so big before. Colby kissed er again, this time so lovingly it made her toes curl.

He lent forward, causing her to lay back. He gently nudged her legs apart and laid between them, lining himself up with her entrance.

"Are you sure?" Sarah nodded and wrapped her arms around him. Colby kissed her again as she slid into her. Sarah groaned as he stretched her. It had been a while since she had shared a bed with someone.

Once he was all the way in her, he stilled to let her get used to him. He let out a groan of his own when her walls clamped onto him.

'She feels so good' he thought, looking down at his girl.

"Are you okay" he asked softly. Sarah looked up at him and nodded. She loved how sweet he was being. Most guys wouldn't wait but she knew Colby wasn't like them. She knew he didn't want to hurt her.

Her hips wiggled against his, telling him she was ready. He pulled out almost all the way before gently thrusting back into her. It took a few moments but they settled into a rhythm.

Colby groaned as Sarah moaned, her hips lifting to meet his thrust for thrust.

"Oh you feel so good" he said, leaning down to attack her neck again. Sarah moaned her nails digging into his back.

"Oh god, just like that" she said when he touched her g-spot.

"Colby" she moaned, louder this time. Colby groaned and sped up. Nothing in the world would ever compare to hearing Sarah moan his name.

Their bodies began to get a thin layer of sweat on them as they both came closer to their orgasms.

"I'm so close" she said. Colby nodded.

"I know sweetheart. I'm right there with you." Another loud moan escaped her throat as he moved even faster, trying to give them what they both desperately wanted.

Sarah opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she felt the most incredible sensation wash over her. Her body started to convulse as her back arched off the bed.

Her orgasm rocked through her body like she had never felt before. Colby groaned as her nails dug into him and her clenched him. A couple more thrusts and he joined her in bliss. They both moaned each others names as Colby came in the condom.

Sarah's body dropped back onto the bed, exhausted. Both were breathing hard as they came down from their highs.

Sarah let out a slight moan as he pulled out of her. He took the condom off and threw it in the trash can she had next to her bed.

"Are you okay" he asked. Sarah smiled and nodded.

"I'm amazing. That was amazing." Colby smiled and blushed slightly and laid down next to her, pulling her in his arms.

"Thank you. Happy Valentine's day Sarah." Sarah smiled and kissed him softly.

"Happy Valentine's day Colby." They shared a smile before settling in each others arms, staying that way for the rest of the night.

/*/

Jon walked back to the living room to wake up his lady. Everything was ready to go so now all he needed was Brooklyn.

Walking into the living room, he walked to the couch and bent down to shake her gently.

"Brook, baby, you gotta get up." He stood to his full height as he watched her stir before opening her eyes slightly.

"Hi" she said sleepily. Jon chuckled.

"Hey. Sleep good?" She nodded as she sat up.

"Yea. What time is it?"

"Almost eight." Brooklyn nodded and noticed there was some flour on his jeans.

"Why is there flour on your pants?" Jon looked down, sighing. He thought he had gotten it all.

"Damn flour, sticks everywhere." Brooklyn giggled as he looked back up at her.

"Well?"

"I'll show you. Follow me." He held his hand out for her to take. Brooklyn smiled and took it. He led her into the dining room. Her mouth watered when she smelt something amazing.

"What is that smell?" Jon smiled at her as they walked in. Brooklyn gasped softly. The lights were down low, candles all around. On the table sat two plates that had chicken parmesan on it.

"What is this" she said, smiling wide.

"Part one of your surprise." The smile never left her face as he led her over to her seat. He pulled her chair out for her before sitting across from her.

"You made this" she said, picking her fork up. Jon nodded.

"Yea. Recipes are a wonderful thing." Brooklyn giggled. Jon barely cooked at all but today she got two homemade meals and it made her heart melt. They ate in a comfortable silence. When they were finished, Jon looked at Brooklyn.

"All done?" Brooklyn smiled and nodded. as Jon grabbed her plate and put them in the sink. She stood up to wash them but was suddenly swept off her feet as Jon lifted her bridal style.

"What are you doing" she asked, smiling. Jon shared the smile.

"Those can wait until later. Right now, I have another surprise for you." Brooklyn smiled as he walked upstairs.

"Ooh, a candle lit dinner and another surprise. I am a very lucky girl." Jon smirked and walked into their bedroom. He walked right to the bathroom and Brooklyn gasped softly.

The bathroom was lit up with candles and had rose petals all over. A hot bath was drawn, rose petals sitting in there and she could smell the Epsom salts. Chocolate covered strawberries sat on the side of the tub as well. It was beautiful.

"You did this for me?" Jon nodded, smiling at her smile.

"Yea, don't ask me how I did it, but I did." Brooklyn giggled and cupped his face, kissing him softly.

"Its amazing." Jon smiled and set her down on her feet. He reached for something that was sitting on the bathroom counter.

"For you" he said, handing her a card and a big wrapped present. Brooklyn smiled and opened the card first.

 _Brooklyn,_

 _I don't even know where to start. I've never been good expressing my feelings but I'm gonna try. I cannot even begin to say how lucky I am to have you in my life. You have given me love that I have never experienced and you have given me the best gift of all, a family of my own. Thank you for putting up with me. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life. Thank you for choosing me to spend your life with.. I love you more then you will ever know. And please don't cry, we're running out of toilet paper and tissues. I love you Brooklyn Elizabeth Good. Happy Valentine's day._

Brooklyn let out a little laugh as well as a sniffle. She couldn't help it. It was the sweetest card she had ever been given. She looked up at Jon, smiling with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I told you not to cry." She laughed again as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't help it. That was the sweetest card I've ever gotten. I am just as lucky to have you in my life too Jon."

Jon smiled and kissed her softy before wiping the tear that had fallen.

"Open your other one." Brooklyn smiled and set the card down as he handed her the wrapped gift. Ripping the paper, she saw a big book.

"What's this" she asked.

"Look." She looked down and opened the book, a big smile appearing on her face when she saw it was the very first picture her and Jon had ever taken together. Flipping through the pages, she saw picture after picture of her and Jon throughout their relationship. There were ones she had taken when they were in their hotel. Ones she had posted online, ones they took on their vacation and ones they took when the twins were born. The last picture was one that looked hand made. It was a piece of construction paper with foam letters glued on spelling out I Love You.

"You are the sweetest person I have ever met." Jon blushed a little under her praise.

"Well, I know girls like things homemade so." Brooklyn smiled and kept flipping.

"How did you get all these?"

"Well, Joe got the ones from your Instagram. One day you were napping, I took your phone and sent the rest to me. All fifty of them." Brooklyn giggled and closed the book, placing it back on the counter.

"Thank you, I love it." Jon smiled as she kissed him passionately.

"Ready for yours?" Jon nodded. Brooklyn walked out to the closet and grabbed the big framed present before going back to the bathroom.

"What is this?"

"Open it and see." Jon smirked and took it from her. He ripped it from the back before turning it around, his eyes widening. It was a framed photo of her wearing nothing but black lace panties and a black leather jack that he recognized as his. She had a sexy smirk on her face, her long hair curled and bright red lipstick on her lips. On the bottom had an imprint of her lips from the lipstick as well as a note.

 _Happy Valentine's Day Cowboy. Hope you don't mind I borrowed your jacket. I love you._

Jon looked up at her to see her smiling.

"When did you take this?"

Brooklyn giggled.

"Last week, coincidentally when you went out to get my present."

"Did someone help you?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"Nope. I put the camera on a tripod and timed it. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I fucking love it. Its going right downstairs so I can stare at it when I lift." Brooklyn giggled as he carefully set it down on the ground and wrapped his arms around her.

"What jacket was it?" Jon had the about five of the same jacket.

"The one you wear out to the ring." Jon groaned.

"Looks like I will be keeping that forever." Brooklyn giggled again as Jon smirked.

"Thank you" he said. Brooklyn smiled and rubbed his chest.

"You're welcome. Now, lets get in the bath before it gets cold."

Jon nodded. They both stripped down and got in. Brooklyn leaned against him, smiling when he fed her a strawberry, her returning the favor after. After they had their fill, they started to make out. Both their lips tasted sweet from the fruit. When they pulled away, Jon turned Brooklyn back around so her back was to him and tarted to massage her shoulder's. She sighed contently. This was the best Valentine's day she had ever had, granted she never really had one with anyone else but still.

She loved how much thought he put into everything. She definitely had a keeper. She just wished they could have sex so she could thank him for being so amazing.

"I'm sorry we can't have sex today." Jon shrugged as she turned around to push her front against him. He felt his dick harden a little at the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest.

"Not your fault. The babies wanted to join us early and I'm happy they did. I was going crazy waiting for them."

"I know, but I just want to thank you for everything. You have been so amazing to me." Jon blushed again.

"The picture was thanks enough. Oh, and the two infants in the room next to us." Brooklyn giggled. Cupping her hands with water, she dumped it in his hair and slicked it back.

"You should slick your hair back more."

"Should I?" Brooklyn bit her lip and nodded. Jon wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head in the crook of his neck. Elvis Presley's Can't Help Falling In Love played softly in the background. Brooklyn smiled as Jon sung to her softly. She had always loved this song.

"This would be a good first dance song."

"For the wedding?"

"No, for the dance recital I'm hosting." Jon tickled her sides, making her laugh.

"Smart ass." She giggled again.

"Yea, I meant the wedding. It's always been one of my favorites."

"Mine too."

"I can tell. You sing it all the time." Jon chuckled as she traced pattern with her fingers on his chest.

"I'm good with having this as our first dance." Brooklyn smiled at him.

"Did we just make a first decision for the wedding?" Jon smiled.

"I think we did. Go us." They high fived before laughing. Brooklyn closed her eyes contently as Jon rubbed her back. She couldn't wait for more planning to come.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty Seven:**

A few weeks had passed and it was now the end of February. It was a couple days since the twins turned a month old, and the new family were getting ready to leave for their vacation.

Jon's run came to a slow stop as he came to the front door. He walked around for a few minutes to help him cool off. When he felt his heart beat go back down to normal, he made his way inside.

Moxley came running to him, making him smile as he kicked off his shoes.

"Hey Mox, where is everyone." The puppy just ran around his feet.

"Alright, good talk" he said flatly. He heard movement upstairs.

"Forget it, I found them" he said. The puppy just panted as he made his way upstairs. Walking into his and Brooklyn's room, he found the source of the noise coming from the closet. Walking over, he saw Brooklyn was sitting on the floor, the twins laying next to her on their play mat, looking up at the toys hanging above them.

Brooklyn smiled at them as she folded her clothes to be put in the suitcase.

"Are you going to stand there and stare or say hi?" Jon smirked as Brooklyn looked up at him, smiling. He pushed off the door and walked over to kneel in front of her.

"Hello" he said, leaning to kiss her lips.

Brooklyn smiled into it before pulling back.

"Hello yourself. How was the run?"

"It was good, a little cold. I can't wait to be in the heat." Brooklyn smiled as she folded her shirt.

"Me either. I wanna go on the beach." Jon smirked.

"I want you to go on the beach too. Hello bikini." Brooklyn giggled.

"You're gonna wear a bikini?" Jon playfully glared at her, making her giggle again.

"Oh come on, that was funny! Besides, who said I was going to wear one?"

"I did" he said plainly.

"Who died and left you my boss?" Jon smirked as she kept folding her clothes. He saw she had her shorts, tank tops, some shirts,and some dresses, but no bathing suits.

"Where are your bathing suits?" Brooklyn didn't answer him, making him sigh.

"Really, again" he asked, referencing what he knew she was thinking.

"What? I just gave birth a month ago. I just don't think I am ready to be in a bikini."

"Babe, you look amazing and I'm not just saying that because I love you. You've worked hard since you were cleared and you look great."

"Really" she asked, looking up at him. Jon nodded.

"Yes really." The babies started cooing and kicking their feet, making their parents smile.

"See, the twins think you look great too." Brooklyn smiled.

"So, which ones should I take?" Jon smirked and rubbed his hands together.

"Lets see." He stood up and opened the drawer on one of the shelving units in the closet that she had designated for her bathing suits.

"This one" he started, dropping her royal blue bikini one on the ground in front of her, followed by her white one, black one, pink one, and purple one.

"And that should do it"he said, closing the drawer.

"Jon this is half the drawer." He smirked and sat back down, next to the babies.

"I know." She just shook her head and finished folding everything.

"When are you gonna pack" she asked as he played with the babies. Jon shrugged.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Jon, Ron is coming to get us at four. You gotta pack soon." They were leaving tonight since it took almost twenty hours to drive from Hartford to Tampa.

"Babe, relax, I will pack soon. Its only ten thirty." Brooklyn sighed.

"Okay, but we have to do the twins too."

"Brook, they are a month old. They don't really need a whole lot. You already carry their food." She reached over and whipped him with her shirt, making him laugh. He grabbed it and pulled her to him.

He lent down and kissed her softly, smiling when she lent against him. The babies started to coo again, making them break apart.

"You know, I'm allowed to have some mommy time too." Brooklyn giggled as the babies just smiled. After she finished folding everything, she placed it all in her suitcase and zipped it up.

"Should we start on the babies?" Jon nodded. They each grabbed a baby and walked to the nursery.

Jon was right. It didn't take long for them to pack everything. Since they were only there for a week, they packed each twin around fifteen outfits in case of any spit ups or messy diapers. Then they packed the diapers, wipes, burpies, toys, and their pack and play.

"And don't forget the blankets" Jon said. Brooklyn nodded and grabbed their blankets Colby had gotten them. She took them and folded them before stuffing them in the suitcase.

"I don't know why they like these so much." Jon laughed as he held both twins.

"Speaking of, can I finally know what you and Sarah were talking about at her party?" Brooklyn looked up at him. Her and Sarah had talked the day after and she and Colby had done the deed. She had never heard her friend so happy before.

"Jon, that was three weeks ago."

"Yea, and you still haven't told me. I thought you loved me" he said dramatically. Brooklyn giggled as she took J.J from him.

"I do love you. But if I tell you, you need to promise not to tease them." Jon smirked.

"I'll decide that after you tell me." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Sarah and Colby had sex." Jon furrowed his eyebrows. That was what the whole secret was about?

"That's it?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Then why the secret?"

"Because she didn't want anyone to know. She wanted to talk to Colby first to see if he was ready and apparently, he was."

"Why did she want to talk to you?"

"She wanted friend advice and she wanted to know how long we waited."

"A month" he said, like he was answering a question on a game show. Brooklyn giggled.

"Correct. Anyway, she needed some girl talk. She was pretty nervous."

"Why?" Brooklyn sighed.

"Probably because this is the first boyfriend she has had these strong feelings for since she was sixteen."

"What happened at sixteen?"

"She had her first real boyfriend. They really loved each other. He made Sarah really happy but he got into a bad car crash and died." Jon nodded.

"So she is just hesitant?" Brooklyn shrugged.

"Probably. I would be. Just, don't tease her alright. I think she is really starting to fall for Colby." Jon nodded and wrapped his free arm around her.

"I promise." Brooklyn smiled and lent up to kiss his cheek.

"Speaking of sex, did you know there is only a week left until we can do it again." Brooklyn smiled as they walked back to their room.

"I did know that. I am surprised you haven't started some sort of countdown." Jon laughed as they got on the bed, laying the twins down between them.

"Oh trust me. I have." Brooklyn rolled her eyes. Leave it to Jon to make a countdown to when they can have sex again.

"Only you, I swear. Are you gonna go pack now?" Jon rolled his eyes this time. Why was she so worried about him packing?

"Brook, I have plenty of time."

"Yea, I remember you saying that before we went to England, and we almost missed the plane because you didn't have your bags packed."

"Alright, so one time it happened." Brooklyn giggled softly.

"Now you see why I am worried. Please? If you pack now, we can just relax until Ron comes" she said, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. Jon sighed. He really hated when she did that face.

"Fine." Brooklyn smiled as he got off the bed and headed into the walk in closet. He reached for his suitcase and pulled it off the top of one of the shelving units. He set it on the ground and bent down to unzip it before standing back up.

Opening various drawers, he pulled out everything he would need. He grabbed jeans, some shirts, and his trunks for the beach.

When he had everything he needed, he haphazardly folded them and dumped them in his suit case.

"You know you need to fold those." Jon jumped and turned around to come face to face with his wife.

"Jesus Brook. Are you trying to kill me?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Did you leave the babies on the bed" Jon asked, not seeing the twins.

"Yes, Jon. I left our one month old twins laying on the bed. I hope they don't jump off." Jon rolled his eyes at her.

"Smart ass." Brooklyn giggled and reached down into his suitcase. She quickly and neatly folded everything before standing back up.

She took the clothes out of his hands.

"Go." Jon laughed and kissed her head before going back out to the bedroom. He saw the twins laying in their bouncy seats. He took them back out and placed them on the bed before getting back on himself. He didn't plan on having Brooklyn do it, but was happy she was. He hated packing.

A few minutes later, Brooklyn came out and placed Jon's suitcase by hers.

"Thank you" he said, a teasing smile on his face. Brooklyn just rolled her eyes and got on the bed.

"You're lucky you're cute" Jon laughed and wrapped an arm around her. True to her word, they really did just hang out the rest of the day. Around three, her parents came by to take Moxley with them and to say goodbye.

"So you guys are staying with Joe for the whole week?"

"Yea, though I'm sure Nikki will want us to go over there at some point. She told me Brie was staying the week too because they want to see the twins." Her parents laughed and kissed the heads of each twin.

"Call us when you get there." Brooklyn nodded as her parents hugged them. Paul had to pry his wife away the babies.

"Alright Steph lets go." Stephanie sighed and settled for picking Moxley up instead.

"You'll let me dress you up, right Mox?"

Moxley barked and Stephanie smiled.

"I will take that as a yes."

"Mom, please do not dress up my dog." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Alright guys, have fun, be safe, and call us when you get there" her father reiterated. Jon and Brooklyn both nodded.

"We will, I promise." Paul nodded at Jon and hugged his daughter, kissed his grandchildren, and shook Jon's hand.

They waved as her parents left, Brooklyn closing the door behind them.

"If she dresses him up, I am never leaving him with them again." Jon laughed. A half hour later, Ron pulled up with their bus, ready to take them to Tampa.

"Hey Ron" Brooklyn greeted happily as they walked outside. Brooklyn had both babies while Jon had all the bags and was locking the house up. Her parents had assured them they would come over once a day to make sure everything was good and to water Brooklyn's flowers.

"Hey Brook. Are these the babies?" Brooklyn nodded and turned the car seats around for Ron to look at them.

"Hey there guys. You look just like your parents." Brooklyn smiled as Jon walked over and joined them.

"Hey Ron, thanks for taking us." Ron nodded as he stood to his full height.

"Its no problem. I have some family down there as well. You guys won't need the bus the whole time right?" They shook their heads.

"No, we'll rent a car when we get there so you can go see your family." Ron nodded.

"Okay, sounds good. Are we ready?" They nodded. Brooklyn walked on the bus as Jon walked behind her, the suit cases in his hands, Ron behind him.

Brooklyn smiled as they walked further in. She had missed the bus. She placed the babies down on the couch, taking her beanie off and throwing it on the middle cushion.

"I'm gonna go put the bags back and set the pack and play up. They're gonna go down soon, right?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Good, I wanna make out." Brooklyn giggled as he passed her to go back to their bedroom.

"Your daddy is one weird man." The babies gurgled and gave little smiles, making her smile. They really did make the most adorable kids she had ever seen. Go them.

She bent down and un-clipped their buckles as she felt the bus start to move. She smiled down at her babies who waved their hands around.

"I can't pick you both up till daddy comes back" she said in her baby voice, giving each baby a finger to hold on to. She played with them for a few minutes before her phone started to ring.

Pulling her Iphone 6 out of her back pocket, she saw it was a FaceTime call coming from Nikki.

"Ah, its Auntie CoCo." She slid the answer button over and waited as it connected her. She smiled when Nikki immediately popped up on the screen.

"Hey Nik" she greeted.

"Hey Brook. Have you guys left yet?" She laughed as she heard the excitement in her friends voice.

"Yea we left the house like ten minutes ago. So nineteen hours to go."

"Ugh, why couldn't you guys fly? I want to see my god babies!" Brooklyn shook her head as she smiled.

"You want me to take one month old twins on a crowded plane? Are you insane?" Nikki laughed.

"What about the private plane the company has?"

"I feel like we'll need to use that a lot in the months to come until the twins are old enough." Nikki nodded in understanding.

"So when should you guys get here?"

"Around noon tomorrow" she said as the babies started cooing.

"Hold on Nik, there are some people who want to say hi to you." She pushed the button to make her camera turn to the twins. Nikki gasped and smiled wide.

"Hi my babies!"

"Babies" Brooklyn heard from behind Nikki. She could only guess it was Brie.

"Yea Brie come here." Brooklyn smiled as Brie came to stand next to her twin.

"Oh babies! Hi cuties, oh Auntie Breezy is so excited to see you guys!"

"And Auntie CoCo" Nikki said, not to be left out.

The babies looked at them until their eyes started to water and they started to cry.

"Way to go Brie!"

"I didn't do anything, Nicole. Maybe it was you since you talk so damn loud." Brooklyn shook her head and turned the camera back to her.

"No, it wasn't either of you. Its their nap time."

"Aw, we don't want to keep them up. Call us when you guys get here so we can all meet up." Brooklyn nodded as Jon came back out from the bedroom.

"Will do. Bye guys."

"Bye Brook. Bye babies" they said together before Brooklyn hung up and placed the phone down on the arm of the couch.

"Brie and Nikki" Jon asked. Brooklyn nodded as he picked up Amelia and she picked J.J up.

"Yes, they wanted to know when we were gonna get there."

"We just left" he said flatly. Brooklyn laughed.

"I know but they are excited."

"They're going to hog them aren't they?"

"Probably." Jon just rolled his eyes as they sat down on the couch to rock the babies to sleep. Twenty minutes later, the twins were fast asleep as Jon and Brooklyn laid them in their pack and play. Brooklyn walked back out to the kitchen area to grab some food, but Jon had other plans.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the leather swivel chair that was by the table. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, making her giggle.

"Yes?"

"I told you I wanna make out." She giggled again.

"Oh do you? What if I don't? I'm hungry." Jon gave her a look, moving her so she was straddling him instead.

"Come on babe, lets have some fun. Please" he said, using her own pout face against her. To his surprise she started giggling at him again.

"What now?" She shook her head as she sobered up.

"Nothing, nothing. Its just you looked so adorable doing that" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, twisting the hair at the base of his neck around her fingers.

"It was a pout, its not supposed to look adorable."

"Take it up with your face babe. Not my fault you're adorable." Jon rolled his eyes and settled his hands on her hips.

"Well don't tell anyone else that. I have a reputation to protect." Brooklyn just shook her head as she twisted his hair around. She lent down and kissed him softly. Jon smiled into it. Their kisses were slow and intimate. Brooklyn pulled back and rubbed his nose with hers as they smiled at each other.

Jon pulled her right against him, making her giggle as they kissed again. Brooklyn cupped his face as Jon's hands ran up and down her back, slipping under the over sized sweater she was wearing to rub against her smooth skin. Brooklyn opened her mouth so their tongues could play. Their tongues wrestled, Jon's winning like every other time.

His hands sneaked up to her bra strap before moving his hands back down. Brooklyn shivered as his fingers ran over her back. She hid it better, but she was just as excited for these six days to be up. She never could get enough of Jon just like how he could never get enough of her. They really were made for each other.

"About damn time I get some mommy time." Brooklyn giggled as they pulled away, both catching their breath. She lent forward and pecked his lips once more before sliding off his lap much to his displeasure.

"Hungry?" Jon nodded and slapped her ass as she walked away to the fridge, making her laugh and him smile.

"Can I help?" Brooklyn looked over at him.

"You want to help me cook?" Jon shrugged and nodded, fixing his hat.

"You told me you'd give me lessons. Why not now while we're stuck on the bus." Brooklyn smiled.

"Of course you can help. Come here." Jon stood to his full height and walked over to her. She pulled stuff out to make chicken and broccoli fettuccine alfredo.

"So what first?"

"We should cut everything so its already to cook. Wanna do the chicken?"

Jon nodded. He took the chicken and pulled the chefs knife out of the block.

"Honey, please curl your fingers so you don't cut one off." Jon looked at her as she watched with concern.

"What?"

"Your fingers holding the chicken in place. Curl them so when you're cutting, if your knife slips it won't cut your finger." She took his left hand and fixed his fingers.

"Like that" he asked, making her nod. He just nodded as he continued cutting while she started on the vegetables. To his amazement, she got through them pretty quickly while he still worked on the chicken.

"Who taught you how to cook" he asked as she pulled out the pot for the dish.

"Well, when I was younger and mom and dad weren't together, on mom's days, I would watch her cook with grandma since we stayed with them. They used to let me help with the little things. Of course when I got older, they let me do more."

"I keep forgetting your parents weren't together for a while."

"I didn't" she teased. Jon laughed as he finished the chicken and placed it in its designated bowl before washing his hands.

Brooklyn started the dinner as Jon looked through the fridge for something to drink.

"Want something babe?"

"Water please." Jon nodded and pulled two bottles of water out. He placed the cold bottle on the back of her neck, making her jump.

"Jerk" she said, slapping him in the stomach. Jon laughed and set the bottles down before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Jon I have to finish dinner" she giggled as he stomped around with her.

He laughed and sat her back down on the ground.

"Why are you in such a playful mood?" Jon laughed and shrugged, leaning against the counter next to her.

"We're going on vacation. I get to see you in a bikini. Six more days and we get to have sex again. Everything is good in my book." Brooklyn smiled and cupped her cheek with one hand.

"Mine too." Jon smiled and kissed her palm before she lowered her hand. She finished dinner and dished it up before they sat down at the table.

Jon couldn't help but smile as they ate, the quite voices of the tv show they were watching playing the in the background.

Their vacation had finally started.

/*/

Sarah and Colby were stretched out on her black leather sofa, watching The Big Bang Theory. It had been three weeks since they had taken their relationship to the next level and things had been great between them. Neither could remember being as happy as they were now.

Sarah's head rested on Colby's bare chest, his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her close. Thor laid curled up next to them contently.

Sarah's eyes were fixed on her flat screen, actually watching the show while Colby kept his eyes on her. He couldn't help but admire his girlfriend. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. Not just as his girlfriend but to have her in his life. Before they met, Colby's man focus was wrestling. After the way his last two relationships ended, he kept himself guarded. That was until he met Sarah for the first time. There was just something about her that drew him in.

He couldn't explain what exactly it was. When Jon and Brooklyn introduced them, he just felt a connection. The more they talked and got to know each other the more he realized how much alike they were. He had finally found what he had been missing in his life.

Sarah had it all. She was intelligent, kind hearted, loyal, driven, motivated and she was absolutely beautiful. She would always do anything and everything to help anyone, even if she didn't know them. It was something he really admired and loved about her. For the last month, Sarah had become the most important person in his life. She made Colby a better person and she didn't judge him for his past. He would be lying if he said he didn't think she would walk away when he told her about Leighla and Zahra, but she stayed. She gave him the chance he was hoping for.

He bent down and kissed her cheek before moving down to her neck. He heard Sarah giggle softly, making her smile.

"Colby" she giggled, making him laugh.

"What?"

"Why aren't you watching the show?"

"You're more interesting" he muttered, going back to her skin. Sarah smiled, a soft moan escaping her mouth when he hit her sweet spot.

"Well aren't you charming" she said when her brain started to work again.

"I try" he said quietly. Sarah couldn't help but bite her bottom lip as he continued his assault on her neck. Goosebumps popped up along her arms. Her mind and body was flooding with the sensations from Colby's lips.

She couldn't help but feel lucky to have Colby. Before she met him, she was reluctant to pursue any relationship. Mostly due to her past and her not wanting to get hurt again. She was actually doing quite well until she met Colby. He was charming, funny, considerate, sensitive, and of course gorgeous. He was someone who could get any girl he wanted, but all he wanted was her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Colby trailed his lips down to her shoulder. She tried to suppress a moan but it was damn near impossible!

"Don't you ever stop" she asked breathlessly before she moaned once again.

Colby stopped to look at her and grin.

"I think we both know the answer to that sweetheart."

"You are an animal Colby Lopez" she said playfully.

"Can you blame me? My girlfriend is gorgeous and hearing you moan my name gets me every time." Sarah gasped, her embarrassment rising.

"Colby" she said, slapping his arm that was around his waist, making him chuckle and pull her closer.

"Don't be embarrassed sweetheart." She just rolled her eyes, her cheeks still red. She whacked his chest this time, making him laugh before they fell into a comfortable silence.

Colby was slightly nervous. He wanted to ask Sarah something but he didn't know how too. In a few short weeks it was Wrestlemania. The biggest event in WWE's calender year. This year was possible the biggest Wrestlemania in his career. This year marked his first ever singles match there.

Colby wasn't a stranger to Wrestlemania but this year was different. This year he was on his own compared to his last two Wrestlemania's when he was apart of the Shield. Then he had two other guys to relay on, but this year it was just him. To make matters worse he was facing a former 12 time World Champion in Randy Orton.

He might have hared Orton after all the shit he put Brooklyn and Jon through but Colby couldn't deny that he was a legit performer.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" He hadn't realized he was staring off into space until he heard Sarah's voice. He looked down and saw she was looking right at him.

"What?"

Sarah giggled softly.

"What's got you thinking so hard? You were starring off into space. What's up?"

Colby took a deep breath.

"Well, I have something important to ask you." Sarah nodded and turned so she was straddling his lap so they could look eye to eye.

"Okay, shoot." Colby nodded.

"So you know how Wrestlemania is coming up?" Sarah nodded.

"Well I was thinking, if you wanted to I won't push you, if you would be interested in being one of my guests and going to the Hall of Fame dinner with me." He watched her as she was silent for a few seconds before smiling.

"Really?" Colby nodded. Sarah smiled and leaned forward to kiss him passionately before pulling back.

"I would love to." Colby's eyes widened as it felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. God, he had never been this nervous about anything before.

"You would?"

"Of course. What are you doing?"

"I have a match against Randy." Sarah pulled a face, making him laugh.

"Kick his ass."

"You really don't like him do you?" Sarah shook her head.

"No, he hurt my best friend. He's lucky he still has his penis." Colby laughed, settling his hands on her hips.

"You know they're on good terms now?" Sarah shrugged.

"I still don't like him." He laughed again.

"Anyway, you really want to come with me?"

"Of course I do. I love Wrestlemania season. It was always my favorite as a kid. I'll take the time off work and go with you. Thank you for inviting me."

"Well you're my girl now so I want you to be there with me." Sarah smiled.

"Aren't you the sweetest" she teased. Colby rolled his eyes before ticking her sides.

"Colby!" Colby laughed as she tried to dislodge his fingers. She fell to the side, making Thor jump off the couch as Colby continued his attack.

When he knew she had enough, he stopped as she caught her breath.

"Jerk" she said, kicking him. Colby laughed and grabbed her foot before she could hit him and put it back down before crawling over her.

Sarah stared into his eyes as he lowered his mouth to hers. She let out a little sigh, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Colby swiped his tongue against her bottom lip. Sarah opened her mouth, letting Colby's tongue in to play with hers. His hands ran up and down her sides.

"Bedroom" she asked, breaking away from him. Colby groaned and stood up, picking her up and running to her room, making her laugh as he shut the door.

/*/

Jon and Brooklyn stepped into the car rental place, each held a twin as they made their way in. They had finally made it to Tampa and all they had to do was rent a car before they headed to Joe's.

"Good call on the shorts" Brooklyn said as they sat down to wait for their turn. Jon laughed as he placed J.J's pacifier in his mouth.

"Did you know it was going to be hot?"

"No, I just wanted to see you in shorts." Brooklyn rolled her eyes. She should have known.

"And hopefully, I will get to see you in a bikini today."

"If you play your cards right" she answered with a smirk, Jon giving one of his own.

As soon as it was their turn, they got up and made their way over to the counter. They were greeted by a young woman with dirty blonde, shoulder length, hair.

"Hello, sir, ma'am. My name is Lauren. How may I help you today" she greeted cheerfully.

Jon cleared his throat before talking.

"My wife and I would like to rent a car for a week." The woman looked at him before looking at Brooklyn. She nodded slowly. Jon found it odd but shook it off.

She typed something into the computer in front of her before she made eye contact again.

"The only car we have available is a Range Rover. Is the acceptable?" Brooklyn smiled wide. She had always loved Range Rovers. Jon laughed at her expression.

"Yes, I think my wife would like that." The woman behind the counter gave a tight laugh. She printed out a copy of the rental agreement before grabbing the right keys. Laying them on the counter, she looked up at Jon.

"You just need to read and sign this and we'll need to see some identification for our records." Jon sighed and nodded.

"Here babe, let me take him." She took J.J's car seat from him. Looking down at her babies, she saw they were both sound asleep. She was happy to see how easy traveling had been with them. Then again, they were happy babies. They got that from her.

Jon pulled his wallet out of his pocket and took out his drivers license. Handing it over to the woman, he quickly read the agreement before signing his name on the bottom. He looked back up at the woman to see her face had paled.

"Are you alright" he asked when he handed the agreement over. Brooklyn looked up and saw the girl looked like she was going to be sick.

The woman snapped back and nodded her head, giving a small smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. Here is your license and the keys. Have a good day." Jon nodded and looked at Brooklyn silently asking her what the hell was that? She shrugged as they walked out to the waiting Ron with their bags.

They grabbed their bags and said goodbye to Ron before going to find their car.

"God these are heavy" Brooklyn said, referring to the car seats.

"Oh but I thought you were Mrs. Tough." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as they came to stop in front of their black Range Rover.

"Maybe I will make you wait longer." Jon snorted as he unlocked the car and opened the trunk.

"Bullshit. You wouldn't last." Brooklyn giggled and watched as he loaded their bags. When he was done, he shut the door.

"Ready?" She nodded and they moved to put the twins in their car seat holders when they heard footsteps running towards them.

"Excuse me!" They looked and saw the woman from the counter running towards them.

"Did you forget something" Brooklyn asked as she approached. Jon shook his head.

"Yes?"

"Y-you're Jonathan Good?" Jon and Brooklyn exchanged looks.

"Yea. Why?" She took a few deep breaths to catch her breathing. She had debated running after them but she had to. She couldn't let them leave without knowing.

"You were born in December 1985 right?" Brooklyn and Jon furrowed their eyebrows. Had he missed a form or something?

"Yea." The woman nodded.

"And you were born in Cincinnati, Ohio right?" Jon looked the girl up and down. What was her issue?

"Yea. What is this about?" The woman took a deep breath.

"I'm um, I'm Lauren Good. I'm your sister."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty Eight:**

"I'm your sister."

Jon and Brooklyn's eye widened.

"I think you have me confused with someone else. I don't have a sister."

He looked at Brooklyn silently asking her "Who is this nutcase?" Brooklyn shrugged as the woman shook her head.

"No. I swear I have the right person. You were born in Cincinnati, and your birthday is the same. I'm your sister. Here, look" she said, pulling out her wallet from her purse. She flipped through it before finding a picture and pulling it out.

"See. That is you, and this is me." She pointed to the small curly headed boy who was standing next to a little girl.

Jon shook his head. No way did he have a sister. He would have remembered her.

"What is this" Brooklyn asked when she noticed Jon was looking at the picture wide eyed.

"Its uh, me and him when we were younger. I was only two and he was four. This was taken on Christmas of 1989." Jon shook his head.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you want, but I don't have a sister. Now leave us alone." Lauren's eyes dropped.

"I thought it might go this way. Jon, I really am your sister, I swear. I don't want to keep you. If you wanna see me, here is my number." She wrote it down and gave it to Brooklyn before walking away.

"Jon" Brooklyn questioned, looking at him.

"Don't Brook. I don't have a sister. I thought I did when I was younger but I made it up to cope with my shitty childhood. Come on, Joe is waiting for us." Brooklyn sighed as he walked over and put Amelia in the car. She walked to the other side and put J.J in his car holder before getting up front.

They drove in an awkward silence. She could hear Jon muttering to himself about how it was bullshit and how crazy that lady was but Brooklyn knew it in her heart, that girl was telling the truth.

Brooklyn was great at knowing when people were lying or not. When she met his mother, she knew she was a fake but this girl, if she was really Jon's sister, seemed sincere.

"Do you wanna talk about it" she asked softly. Jon looked over at her and shook her head.

"No. There is nothing to talk about. The lady was a phony Brook, probably just some crazy fan girl."

"But what about the picture?"

"That wasn't me. I didn't take any pictures as a child. Remember, my mom was a drunk bitch." Brooklyn nodded but she still had the strong feeling, Lauren wasn't lying.

"But you don't know for sure. That could be the one picture you have. I mean come on Jon. That little boy looks just like Jay."

"Brooklyn, I don't have a sister so please, drop it." Brooklyn could tell he was getting angry and she didn't want to be the cause of it.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Jon looked over at her before focusing on the road.

"Do you believe her" he asked quietly. He knew that Brooklyn could tell when someone was lying. Brooklyn looked at him, seeing the apprehension on his face.

"Yea. I do." Jon shook his head.

"But Brook, it doesn't make sense."

"I know but like you said, you never saw any pictures of you as a kid. How do you know she didn't take one."

"Okay but where did she go? Surely I would remember I had a sister."

"Maybe she left with your dad? Maybe your mom was so pissed she hid the pictures to make you think you made it up. We both know the woman is crazy." Jon sighed.

"I just don't know" he said slowly. Brooklyn gave a sad smile and reached over to grab his hand.

"I'm not going to push you into anything but I think you should talk to her. What if, I call Sarah and see if she can run a check on her."

"You would do that?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Of course. The one thing you don't need in your life is someone claiming to be your sister if she isn't, not after everything you went through with your mom. If you want, I can call her now before we get to Joe's." Jon nodded.

"Okay." Brooklyn nodded and pulled her phone out. Sliding the unlock button, she clicked on her contacts and found Sarah's before pressing call. She pulled it away from her ear and pushed the speaker button.

/*/

Sarah was sat in her black plush desk chair behind her desk in her office at Clark, Green and associates. She was back at work and into the usual grind. She'd usually take two days off so she could spend some time with Colby when he came into town, but this week Colby called her to let her know that he wouldn't be in Hartford until six because he had to head to his place in Iowa to pick up a few things.

Instead of moping around her apartment bored, she decided to head into work for a few hours.

She was looking through some case files when her phone started to vibrate on her desk. Reaching a hand over, she picked it up, seeing it was Brooklyn. She furrowed her eyebrows. Why would Brooklyn be calling her.

Yea it wasn't unusual for her best friend to call her, but Sarah though that since they were on vacation, she couldn't want to be bothered.

She slid her finger to accept the call before putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey Brook, what's up" she greeted.

"Hey Sar, sorry to bother you, but I have a favor to ask."

"No don't worry about. I'm at work anyway."

"Work? I thought Colby was there" she asked confused.

Since they had started dating, Colby spent his days off in Hartford with Sarah.

"He's flight isn't due to six. He had to go to Iowa and pick up some extra clothes."

"Oh, gotcha." Sarah nodded and continued to look through her files as they talked.

"So what's going on? I thought since you guys were on vacation you'd be laying on the beach enjoying the sun."

Brooklyn sighed which made Sarah stop reading. This must be serious.

"We're planning too. I need a favor." Sarah heard the seriousness in her friends voice which was unusual. Brooklyn was always so care free so for her to be serious, meant it was a serious situation.

"Name it Brook. What's up? Are you guys okay?" She asked with concern.

"We're fine. Listen, can you run a background check on someone for us please."

"Sure but I need to know why."

"I haven't really got time to explain everything but long story short, there is a woman claiming to be Jon's little sister and he wants to know the truth."

Sarah's eyes bulged. Sister? God first his bitch mom and now someone claiming to be his sister. What hasn't this man gone through?

"Okay sure. Of course. What is her name?"

She grabbed a pen and a stray piece of paper to right the name down.

"Lauren. Lauren Good." Sarah nodded and quickly wrote it down.

"Okay Brook, I'll do it now and I'll email you everything I find." She could hear Brooklyn talking to Jon before she heard his voice.

"Thanks Sarah. We owe you big time." She could hear the gratefulness in Jon's voice.

Sarah smiled.

"Its no problem Jon. When you married my best friend, you immediately became family and I help my family."

"We'll let you search. Thanks again Sarah" Brooklyn added.

"Its no problem Brook. Kiss my god babies for me."

"I will."

When Sarah was finished she hung up and replaced her iPhone back on her desk.

Carefully moving the files out of the way she moved her laptop closer as she ran a background search on the name that Brooklyn had given her. In total there were five Lauren Good's in the US. Looking through she immediately spotted one listed in Tampa and suspected she was the one.

Twenty minutes of sifting through everything she got everything she needed for Brook. Birth records, medical bills, school transcripts, her job history. Even photos of her throughout her life. Making copies she sent those in and email to Brook.

Just as Sarah was about to continue with the case reports she heard a loud knock on the door.

"Come in."

She heard the door open. Slowly looking up she was met with the anxious looking face of her assistant and friend Claire.

"What's up Claire?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you but um Mr Clark's assistant called. He wants to see you in his office. Immediately."

Sarah's heart rate picked up as she immediately started to panic. Why would one of her bosses want to see her?

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she closed her case files and stood up.

"Thank you Claire."

The young assistant nodded as she quickly left. Sarah took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself before she left her office and made her way to her bosses office.

/*/

Jon pulled the car to a stop. They were finally at Joe and Gals.

"Aw this is beautiful" she said, seeing their house for the first time. Jon nodded.

"I was with them when they found it."

"Really?" Jon nodded.

"Yea, before I moved to Vegas. I miss Vegas." Brooklyn giggled. She was happy to see he was somewhat back to his old self.

"I'll take you back. I promise." Jon smiled and pecked her lips before they both unbuckled and got out. They had just gotten the twins out when the front door and a very excited voice rang out.

"Aunt Brooklyn, uncle Jon!" They both laughed as JoJo came running over to them, Joe and Gal trailing behind her. They all laughed at JoJo's enthusiasm.

"Hey kiddo" Jon greeted. He thought she would run right to him since he was her favorite, but instead she went straight for Brooklyn, wrapping her arms around her aunts legs.

"Hey JoJo. How are you" Brooklyn asked with a soft smile.

"I'm good aunt Brooklyn. Can the babies stay in my room?" Brooklyn laughed along with Joe and Gal.

Jon just stood their, J.J's car seat in his hand.

"What am I? Invisible? I though I was your favorite Jo" Jon teased with a grin.

JoJo looked at Jon, the smile never faltering from her face.

"Is uncle Colby here too?" Jon's face fell as Joe, Gal, and Brooklyn all laughed.

"Now JoJo, you know that is not nice" Galina said softly before hugging Brooklyn.

"You alright Uce?"

"She's probably the youngest girl to ever reject me" he mumbled, bro hugging his friend. Joe laughed.

"Don't take it to heart man. Colby buys her anything she wants. She has him trained." Jon chuckled.

"So are these them" Gal asked with a huge smile. Jon and Brook nodded and turned the seats around so Joe, Gal, and JoJo could see the twins. Both J.J and Amelia were now wide awake, moving their arms a little while cooing at each other.

"Aww, aren't you guys the cutest" Galina all but squealed. She was going through a slight baby fever stage and it didn't help that two of their best friends just had twins.

"I take that as a sign that Gal wants another baby Anoa'I" Jon smirked.

Joe all but blushed as she scratched the back of his neck.

"I blame you guys." Brooklyn and Jon laughed. Joe looked at the onesies that babies were wearing and chuckled.

"I'm guessing dad dressed them today?" Jon gave a proud smirk.

"How did you guess?"

"The Philadelphia Flyers and Cincinnati Bengals onesies gave it away." Jon laughed as Brooklyn smiled.

"Should we head inside?"

"Yea, I wanna the hold the babies" JoJo said, skipping to go back in the house. Joe grabbed their bags and followed JoJo. Jon, Brooklyn, and Gal following closely with the twins.

Once inside, Joe took all the bags to the guest room while the rest all went to the living room.

Brooklyn and Jon unbuckled the twins from their car seats as they looked around their unfamiliar surroundings.

"They look so much like you guys its crazy" Gal commented holding Amelia. Jon and Brooklyn both smiled.

"You aren't the first person who said that." Joe laughed as he walked back in the room and took J.J from his brother.

"Poor J.J." Jon rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Brooklyn.

"How was your guys trip?" Brooklyn felt Jon tense a little, so she answered.

"It was good. The babies did good. Jon learned how to cook." Gal and Joe laughed.

"Awesome. Now teach Joe how to." Brooklyn and Jon laughed as Joe scowled.

"Yea. Daddy sucks at cooking" JoJo added.

"Hey! I can cook."

"Daddy you burned the toast this morning." Brooklyn and Jon laughed again.

"To be fair, the toaster was on the wrong setting." Gal looked at Brooklyn and Jon, shaking her head and mouthing "no it wasn't."

They just laughed.

"Speaking of, mommy can we got get food?"

"Baby, Jon and Brooklyn just got here. They may want to settle in before leaving again."

"Then can we order in? Please mommy" JoJo asked, clasping her hands together and fluttering her eyelashes.

Jon and Brooklyn chuckled.

"I wouldn't laugh Jon. Wait until Mia grows up. She'll have you with that look." Gal looked at Joe before glancing back at their daughter who kept the same look on her face.

"Okay, okay. We can order in." JoJo dropped the look and beamed happily.

"Yay! How about pizza? Or sushi?" Brooklyn fake gagged.

"She's definitely an Anoa'I" Jon teased.

"I swear between the both of you there will be no sushi left in the world." Gal commented with a smile and a shake of her head.

"Good."

"You don't like fish Brook?" Brooklyn pulled a disgusting face and shook her head.

"No, I hate it."

"I could go for some pizza" Jon said, relaxing a little more. Everyone talked for a while before they finally settled on pizza. Joe, JoJo, and Jon all went to the kitchen to order and get the plates ready while Gal and Brooklyn remained in the living room with the twins.

"So. Are you guys okay?" Brooklyn nodded as she stroked J.J's head while Amelia laid happily in Gal's arms.

"Yea. Why wouldn't we be" Gal shrugged.

"When we mentioned the trip here, Jon tensed. I know its none of our business but we're here if you want to talk" she said comfortingly.

Brooklyn knew it wasn't her issue to tell but she knew Jon trusted both Joe and Gal as if they were family. He had even told her that when he first started in FCW and met Joe, his parents welcomed him into their family and treated them like one of their own.

"When we were at the car rental place, the woman who was helping was acting weird. I honestly thought she was a wrestling fan and recognized us and was just trying not to freak out." Brooklyn started with a sigh.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before continuing.

"Well, when we got to our rental, she chased after us and started asking Jon all these questions about when he was born and if he was from Cincinnati. Then, she said she was his sister."

Gal's eyes widened in shock.

"Seriously?"

Brooklyn nodded slowly, moving J.J to cradle against her chest.

"Of course Jon didn't believe her. I mean, I wouldn't have either but then she pulled out a picture supposedly of her and Jon. He still didn't believe her so she wrote her number down and told him if he ever wanted to talk, to call her."

Gal shook her head.

"Do you think she is really his sister?"

"Honestly, yea I do. I know when someone is lying and she seemed genuine. But, to make sure, I called Sarah and she's run a background check."

"That's smart. How is Jon taking it?"

"He's not. Until Sarah gives us what she found, he won't accept anything she says." Gal nodded.

"You can't blame him based on his past." Brooklyn nodded as she felt her phone vibrate. Unlocking her phone, she realized it was an email from Sarah. It must have been everything that she found. Brooklyn hoped that it might help Jon.

"So what's going on with you" Joe asked Jon as he was getting the plates from the cupboard.

"Its nothing man." Joe raised an eyebrow as Jon dismissed him. Did he really think he was that stupid? He knew there was something on his brothers mind and he'd get to the bottom of it.

"Hey baby girl. Can you go with your mom for a few minutes. I just wanna talk to your uncle Jon for a minute" he asked his daughter softly.

JoJo looked up from her picture and smiled at her father.

"Okay daddy." She jumped down from her seat and skipped to the living room.

"Alright spill. There is definitely something going with you man. Tell me."

"Its nothing" Jon brushed off again. Joe rolled his eyes.

"I call bullshit. Come on Jon, I know you better than you think I do. I'm not stupid." Jon sighed, knowing he wasn't going to drop it.

"The lady who helped us at the car rental place, is claiming she is my sister." Joe's eyes widened.

"Really?" Jon nodded and bounced his leg.

"What did you do?"

"Told her I didn't have a sister and to leave me alone. She gave Brooklyn her number in case I wanted to call her."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know. Sarah is looking into her right now and she is going to let us know what she finds. I can't really have a sister I didn't know about could I?" Joe saw the sadness on his brother's face.

"Stranger things have happened. You didn't recognize her at all?" Jon shook his head.

"No. She had this picture she showed us, claiming it was me and her. I was four and she was two but I don't ever remember seeing it before."

Joe sighed and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Jon, if this girl is really your sister, then maybe you should call her. I'm not saying right now. But if she really is, I think you both deserve to know each other." Jon just nodded as the doorbell rang.

"Pizza!" Joe laughed when he heard JoJo.

"Come on man, pizza is here." They both got up and headed to the front door. Joe grabbed the pizzas while Jon went and sat down next to Brooklyn. The babies started to fuss.

"Why are they crying aunt Brooklyn?"

"I think its time for their lunch too."

"What do they have for lunch?"

Jon opened his mouth but got glares saying don't you dare from Brooklyn and Gal.

"Milk. They have milk. Shall we Brook?" Brooklyn nodded and stood up with J.J while Jon took Amelia from Gal.

"Which room is ours?"

"Up the stairs, second on the left." They nodded and walked up stairs to their room.

"Wow, this is nice. I'd love to see what their room looks like." Brooklyn giggled and crawled on the bed as Jon shut the door. She lifted her shirt and unclasped the front of her maternity bra. Jon gave her Amelia before she lifted them up to latch on.

"So Sarah sent me an email." Jon looked away from the babies to look at her face.

"And?"

"I don't know, I didn't look. I figured you would want to. I hope you don't mind I told Gal." Jon shook his head.

"No, I trust them not to say anything besides, Joe would have told her if you didn't." Brooklyn smiled.

After they were done, they burped them and rocked them to sleep before heading back downstairs.

"Where are the babies" JoJo asked once they walked into the kitchen.

"Upstairs sleeping. They're like Jon, they sleep all the time." The three laughed while Jon scowled at his wife. She just laughed and put two pieces of pizza on her plate before sitting down. They all ate in a comfortable silence.

Once JoJo was done, she ran off to play in her room while the adults walked outside to sit on the patio.

"I missed the heat" Jon commented as he rocked the swing he and Brooklyn had chose to sit on while Joe and Gal sat across from them on the other.

"Before I forget, Gal and I were thinking we could go out tonight. The four of us."

"Who would watch the kids?"

"My parents are in town too."

"Pat and Sika are here?" Joe laughed and nodded.

"I've never met them."

"Oh babe you'll love them."

"Ever tell her about the time my mom hit you with her broom?" Brooklyn laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing. We promised not to talk about that." Joe laughed as they Gal changed the subject.

"So, was that Sarah earlier Brook?" Brooklyn nodded as Jon rested his arm behind her head.

"Did you look at it?" Jon shook his head.

"Not yet."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I was rocking my children to sleep" he said flatly but Brooklyn could see the spark of fear in his eyes.

"You should look babe." Jon sighed and played with the ends of Brooklyn's hair.

"Alright. Fine."

"I'll go grab my laptop." Brooklyn got up and ran back to their room, quietly getting her laptop and checking on the babies before going back outside.

She turned her computer on and signed into her email before opening the files Sarah sent her before handing it over to Jon.

Jon's eyes ran over everything, his heart stopping. On her birth certificate had the names of his parents. Kim McCann and Joseph Good.

"Baby? Are you okay" Brooklyn asked, seeing how Jon's face fell. Joe and Gal shared a concerned look with her. None had seen Jon so quiet or rigid before.

"Jon, what is it" Brooklyn asked again.

"She's my sister." Their eyes all widened as he continued to scroll through everything. The woman was right all along. They were related.

"Are you okay" Gal asked softly as Brooklyn rubbed his arm.

"I uh, I don't know" he answered honestly.

"What did Sarah find" Joe asked.

Jon looked up before looking down at the screen again, not believing it.

"Her uh birth certificate. It has my parents names and Cincinnati listed as the hometown." He scrolled down to look through her transcripts and work history.

"I have a sister" he repeated.

"Wow" Joe said. Jon looked at Brooklyn.

"I have a sister." Brooklyn nodded and saw a small tear form.

"W-what do I do?"

"Maybe you should call her."

"I, I wouldn't even know what to say." Brooklyn nodded. If she was in his shoes, she wouldn't know what to do either.

"Maybe you should take some time to take it all in before you decide" Gal offered as Jon laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I agree with Gal baby." Jon nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm gonna go lay down." They nodded as he got up and headed back inside.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm gonna go see him though. What time did you guys want to do dinner?"

"We don't have to go now if you don't want to."

"I'll talk to Jon." Joe and Gal nodded, hugging her before she grabbed her computer and headed to their room. Walking in, she expected to see him laying down but he was standing by the pack and play looking down at the twins.

"I thought you were gonna lay down." Jon looked over at her as she set her computer down and walked over to him. She stood by his side and looked down at the sleeping babies.

"You know, if you're not up to dinner-."

"No, I am. I could use something to get my mind off things." Brooklyn nodded and placed her hand on his back. Rubbing softly.

"Could you imagine what you would do if you had a sibling you didn't know about" he asked, breaking the silence. Brooklyn looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, I don't. I would like to think that I would be happy and want to meet them but then again a little scared." Jon nodded.

"What do I do Brook?"

"You do what you think you need to. If you want to take months to take everything in, then do it. If you want to call her tomorrow, do it. You do what feels right babe. I will stand by you no matter what." Jon looked down at her as she gave him a sad smile.

"Really?"

"Of course. You're my husband, the love of my life. I will stand by you always." Jon nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist, bending down to kiss her forehead.

"Why can't anything go smooth for a while?"

"Maybe we were assholes in our past lives." Jon chuckled and kissed her forehead again before standing back up to his full height.

/*/

Sarah took a deep breath before raising her hand and knocking on Mr. Clark's office.

"Come in" she heard a tired voice call. Taking one more deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside.

Mr. Alexander Clark was sitting at his desk, looking over some files. He was an older gentleman in his early sixties. The sun shining through the window reflected off his bald head.

He looked up and saw Sarah standing there.

"Ah Sarah, come in. Close the door please." Sarah walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Claire said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Please, come sit. I have something very important to discuss with you." Sarah nodded, her nerves rising as she went over and sat down in front of the big oak desk that resembled her own. She smoothed her black skater skirt out and sat down.

"What can I do for you" she asked softly. Alexander chuckled.

"First, calm down, this isn't anything bad I promise." Sarah let out a little laugh and nodded. He closed the file he was looking at and folded his hands on top of it.

"Sarah, as you may know I am getting older. I have been doing this job for a very long time." Sarah nodded.

"I have been thinking for several months now about retiring. I want to be able to spend time with my family and see my grandchildren more but I need to know that I am leaving the WWE's account in good hands." Sarah just nodded again.

"Now I know that the company has been with you your entire life and I think, you would be the perfect person to take control of it." Sarah's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Alexander chuckled at her reaction.

"Don't be so surprised Sarah . You are an amazing lawyer. Your conviction, and defendant rates are outstanding. I think you would be perfect for it. Not only that but you know the ins and out of that business."

"Wow. I don't even know what to say. What would the job entail?"

"Looking over their contracts. Its more or less an upgrade of what you are doing now. Be there in case of any legal issues and problems with their contracts with merchandise of partners. Also, you have the choice of staying rooted here in Hartford, or travel with them and be on call. What do you think?"

Sarah looked up and locked eyes with him, smiling.

"Its an amazing offer." Alexander smiled. He knew Sarah was one of the top lawyers in the firm and he would be stupid not to have given the offer to her.

"So is that a yes?" Sarah looked at him and sighed a little.

"I'm not sure. Can I have time to think about it?" She couldn't deny it was an amazing offer but what if she wasn't ready. What if something came up and she panicked and ruined something. She would never forgive herself.

Alexander gave her a soft smile. He knew she was nervous. She reminded him of himself when he was first given the job.

"Of course Sarah. Take some time to think about it. Maybe you can talk to Colby about it."

Sarah's eyes widened in surprise. How did her boss know that?

Alexander chuckled lightly when he saw the blush cover the young lawyers face.

"Relax Sarah, I was young too once."

Sarah let out a little laugh.

"How did you know? If you don't mind my asking."

"I was in a meeting last week with Vince and Paul about Wrestlemania. Paul mentioned it." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Of course he did." Alexander laughed.

"For what it is worth, you're both suited for each other. And you both deserve it after what you've both been through."

Sarah smiled softly. Alexander looked down at his watch and sighed.

"I hate to cut this short but I do have another meeting soon. I will need to know your decision in time for the Raw after Wrestlemania so I can make a formal announcement."

"Of course." Sarah smiled. They both stood and shook hands before she left.

As she made her way back to her office, she continued thinking about her bosses proposal. It was a huge opportunity there wasn't any doubt about that but it came with a lot of responsibilities. There was no room to screw up and that made her nervous.

Walking into her office, she closed the door and walked over to her desk. She sat down with a heavy sigh. She crossed one leg over the other and laid her chin on her desk.

She cast her eyes at the few picture frames that weer on her desk. One caught her attention immediately. It was the newest addition. In a purple and silver frame was a picture of Sarah and Colby from her birthday. Colby's arms were wrapped around her waist, both of them wearing matching huge smiles. She felt a smile form on her face just by looking at it.

She really needed to discuss it with Colby before she made any decisions that might relate to her future. If she did take the job then it wouldn't just change everything for her, it could change everything for Colby too.

If she remained rooted in Hartford then she'd be confined behind the desk, with a lot more work and longer hours. She hardly saw Colby as it was since he only had two days off a week if he wasn't needed for other things too. It would only be worse.

If she traveled with WWE she'd get to see him a lot more and she'd get to see some of her friends too. But she was worried. She was worried in case always being around each other would affect their relationship.

Sarah and Colby's relationship was still new and she was worried in case constantly seeing each other, working together, traveling together would eventually break them up.

Groaning, she put her head down and closed her eyes. The rest of her day flew by rather quickly. Once it reached five, Sarah gathered her things and left. Stepping into the elevator, she pushed the button for the ground floor and stepped back.

Once she arrived, she stepped out. Her heels clacked on the marble floor. Once she reached the barriers that would allow her to leave, she took her I.D badge out and swiped it, smiling when she heard the beep and the bars lifted.

"Have a good night Miss. Hickenbottom" Tom the security guard said with a smile.

Sarah smiled and waved.

"You too Tom." She walked outside and crossed the parking lot to her car. All she wanted to do was go home, take a hot shower, and change before she had to grab Colby.

/*/

"Babe?"

"Yea?"

"Are you, whoa." Brooklyn giggled as Jon came into their room.

"What?"

Jon smiled.

"You look beautiful." Brooklyn smiled and finished putting her earrings in. She was wearing a long sleeved floral printed romper with black sandals and her curled hair up in a perfect messy bun.

"Thank you. Where are the babies?"

"Out in the living room. Joe's parents are here." Brooklyn nodded and slipped her wedding rings on.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Jon nodded and slipped his leather jacket on.

"I'm sure. I need something to take my mind off things." Brooklyn walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him. Jon sighed contently and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They met in the middle for a sweet kiss.

"Jon, Brook are you guys ready?" They pulled apart when they head Joe.

"Ready?" Brooklyn nodded and grabbed her clutch while Jon grabbed his wallet and her hand, leading them downstairs and to the living room. Brooklyn smiled when she saw who she would guess as Joe's parents sitting on the couch, each holding a twin.

"Pat, Sika, this is my wife, Brooklyn." Brooklyn smiled and waved.

"Ah Jonny, she is beautiful." Brooklyn blushed a little as Jon smirked proudly.

"I know."

"You are Paul and Stephanie's daughter aren't you?" Brooklyn nodded.

"How did you guess?"

"You look just like your mom. Except your breasts look real."

"Dad" Joe yelled as Pat hit him.

"What? It was a compliment." Brooklyn just laughed.

"No its alright. I make fun of her all the time." Sika smirked.

"I like you." Jon smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"You guys ready?" They nodded.

"The babies milk is in the fridge and their extra clothes are upstairs."

"I can show them aunt Brooklyn." Brooklyn smiled at JoJo who was sitting on the floor coloring.

"Okay. Bye babies." They all kissed their kids heads before leaving.

They decided to take the Range Rover. Brooklyn and Gal sat in the back while Joe and Jon sat up front.

"You're parents are nice Joe" she commented when they made it to the restaurant and were seated outside by the water.

Jon pulled her chair out for her, making her smile before he sat next to her, Joe and Gal across from them.

"They can be. I'm sorry about my dad. He doesn't have a filter."

"That must be why he and Jon get along so well." Everyone laughed.

"So Jon, did you decide what you're gonna do about your sister" Gal asked once they had ordered. Brooklyn sipped her wine and held Jon's hand that was on her thigh. Jon shrugged.

"I don't know. The last thing I need is another crazy bitch around my family. I just got done with court, I don't want to go back."

"But you don't know if she is crazy unless you meet her. You know, not at a car rental place and for the first time." Jon nodded.

"Do you know where she was?"

Jon sighed as Brooklyn drew comforting circles on his hand with her fingers.

"Her records said that from 1989 to 2005, she lived in Cleveland. My father's jail records are from there so I am assuming, he took her with him when he left."

"Why not take both of you?" Jon shrugged.

"Maybe these are some questions you could ask her" Brooklyn chimed in softly.

"Yea maybe. Can we talk about something else please?" They all nodded and saw how uncomfortable Jon was getting. He was already having a battle in his head whether to call her or not. All he wanted right now was to enjoy a nice dinner with his friends and wife.

"Okay. Well, me and Joe have some news." Brooklyn and Jon looked at them as Gal smiled wide.

"What?"

Gal looked at Joe and he nodded.

"Well, we decided, we're gonna start trying for another baby." Brooklyn and Jon smiled.

"Really?" Joe nodded.

"Yea. JoJo is almost seven and we're both having baby fever right now. Thank you by the way."

"What did we do?" Joe and Gal laughed.

"Nothing but we since we just decided today, can we trust you guys not to tell anyone?"

"Yea of course." They smiled.

"Good. Now picture time." Jon groaned.

"Oh come on Jon. Don't you want pictures to show J.J and Mia when they're older?"

"Trust me, Brook has all that covered." Brooklyn rolled his eyes as he sipped his beer.

"Please?" Jon didn't bother to look at Brooklyn, knowing she was making her face.

"Is she doing what I think she is doing" he asked Joe.

"Oh yea. I wouldn't look if you want to hold on to your will power."

"That look has the ability to make the strongest man crumble." Gal laughed.

Jon peeked at his wife seeing her classic McMahon pout. He sighed. He shouldn't have looked.

"Fine. I'll be in the stupid picture" he mumbled. Brooklyn dropped the look and smiled in accomplishment.

She handed Gal her phone. Jon wrapped his arm around her shoulder's and Brooklyn leaned up to kiss his cheek, making him smile in time for the picture to be taken.

"Aw you guys are so cute." Brooklyn smiled and took the phone back from her, looking at the picture before setting it as her home screen since a picture of the babies were her lock screen.

"See it wasn't that bad" Brooklyn teased as she took a picture for Joe and Gal before giving her phone back.

Jon mocked scowled before he playfully pinched her side, making her jump. Brooklyn lightly whacked his shirt covered chest, making them all laugh. Jon grabbed her hand and stroked it with his finger tips.

For the rest of dinner, the two couples shared stories and laughed. It was nice to be able to hang out together outside of the arenas. By the time the bill came, Joe and Jon both reached for it.

"I got it Uce." Jon shook his head and kept his hand on the bill.

"No I got it."

"Jon, you're our guests. I will pay."

"Joe, you are letting us stay with you. I will pay."

"Oh for god sake's" Brooklyn said, taking the bill from both men. She reached in her bag and pulled out her credit card before giving it back to the waiter.

Joe and Jon looked at her wide eyed as Gal laughed.

"What?"

"Why did you do that darlin?"

"Because I wasn't interested in sitting here for twenty minutes while you two argue over the check."

"We weren't arguing" Joe mumbled.

"Oh please you guys were worse then two girls fighting over the same dress." Brooklyn laughed and high fived Gal.

Joe and Jon just rolled their eyes. When Brooklyn got her card back, they all finished their drinks before leaving.

When they got back to the house, they all got out and headed inside.

"Mommy, daddy!" Joe and Gal laughed as JoJo ran towards them. Joe picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hey baby girl. Were you good for grandma and grandpa?" JoJo nodded and laid her head on her father's shoulder.

"How were they" Jon asked as Pat and Sika came towards them with the twins who were both wide awake.

"They were perfect. I'm assuming their behavior is from you Brooklyn." Brooklyn laughed.

"Probably. Thank you so much for watching them."

"It was no problem" Pat said as she handed Amelia to her and Jon got J.J.

"Are you guys tired" Jon asked the babies. Pat, Sika, and Joe all smiled when they saw how he was with them. J.J waved his hand and hit Jon's chest, making him laugh.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes. We're gonna turn in guys." They nodded.

"Alright. Night guys."

"Night and thank you for watching them." They hugged Pat and Sika before heading to their room.

After a diaper change and a little milk, they babies were both out like lights. Both Jon and Brooklyn changed into their pajamas before climbing into bed.

"Tonight was fun" she mumbled tiredly as her and Jon snuggled. Jon nodded and kissed her head.

"I'm gonna talk to Gal tomorrow about helping us plan the wedding."

"I had an idea for a date."

"Hmm?"

"June third." Brooklyn peaked up at him.

"That's when we got married in Vegas." Jon nodded.

"I know. I thought it would be nice since it would be a year and because then our anniversary would always be the same." Brooklyn smiled.

"I love it." Jon shared her smile and bent down to kiss her softly. When they pulled away, she let out a yawn making him laugh.

"Get some sleep babe." Brooklyn nodded as he kissed her head. Not even ten minutes later, she was out like a light. Just like the babies.

"It doesn't take any of you time to go to sleep does it" he asked to the three who were oblivious.

Jon laid there, the only thing he was hearing was Joe and Gal moving around in the room next to theirs and the crickets coming from outside. His thoughts traveled to earlier.

He knew he had to do it. He had to know. Carefully laying Brooklyn on her own pillows, he watched as she moved for a minute before going right back to sleep. He kissed her cheek before quietly getting off the bed.

"Where would it be" he murmured. He checked Brooklyn's purse but found nothing.

"Her shorts." He walked over to her suitcase and found the shorts she had been wearing earlier. Checking the pockets he found exactly what he was looking for. Taking a deep breath, he took his phone off the nightstand and walked into the bathroom that was attached to their room.

With shaky hands, he dialed the numbed and held the phone to his ear. He didn't know if she would pick up since it was kind of late.

After three rings, he was losing hope until he heard it pick up and a soft voice answered.

"Hello?" Jon opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Hello" she asked again.

"Who is this?" Jon closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. He took a deep breath before talking.

"Lauren, its Jon." His hands tightened at his sides. Here he goes.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahh! Cliffhanger! What do you guys think is going to happen? I have been meaning to put this note for a while but kept forgetting. There is a poll up on my page. It would mean the world if you guys could go take it for me! Thank you and thank you so much for reading my stories. It means more then you guys will ever know.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Nine:**

"Lauren, its Jon."

It was silent on the phone. Jon couldn't help but feel his heart race. What if she had changed her mind and didn't want to see him anymore. He couldn't blame her by the way he treated her at the car rental place. His fear however went away when he heard her talk again.

 _"_ _Oh um, hi. I didn't expect a call to soon."_

Jon could hear the nerves in her voice. At least he wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"Yea" he said awkwardly before they fell into silence again.

 _"_ _So um, what's up"_ she asked.

"I uh, I thought I should call. You know, so we could talk."

 _"_ _What made you change your mind? You were very adamant that you didn't have a sister earlier."_

Jon made out the hurt in her voice. He knew he deserved it for being a jerk. He swallowed the lump in his throat before talking.

"I'm sorry about that. I know that I was a jerk, its just I haven't had the best family experiences in my life."

 _"_ _Apology accepted. I guess I understand where you're coming from. Its not everyday you have someone come up to you and say that she's your sister."_

Jon smiled a little. There was a brief pause between the siblings before Jon resumed the conversation.

"Thank you for understanding. Listen, I know its late so I won't keep you up any longer. I called to ask if maybe you wanted to meet up tomorrow. I don't know, maybe get lunch and get to know each other?" Lauren took a minute to think about his proposal.

 _"_ _Yea, sure. How about we meet at Joyce's Cafe. Do you know where that is?"_

"No but I can find it. Say around noon?"

 _"_ _Sure. Good night Jon."_

"Night Lauren." Jon hung up and headed back to the bedroom. He placed his phone down on the nightstand. He walked over to the pack and play to check on the twins and he smiled at what he saw.

J.J and Amelia were facing each other, the back of Mia's right hand resting on the opened left hand of J.J. He kissed his fingertips and lightly touched their cheeks before climbing into bed.

Like she knew he was there, Brooklyn rolled over and snuggled close to him. Jon laid on his side and wrapped an arm around her waist. He kissed her forehead before closing his eyes, joining his family in sleep.

/*/

(Hours earlier)

Sarah stepped out of her shower, wrapping a fluffy purple towel around her as the cold air hit. She made sure the towel was secure before stepping out. Grabbing the other towel, she ran it through her hair to stop it from dripping.

Satisfied, she dropped both towels and started getting dressed. She pulled on her white bra and panties before her black leggings, and white long sleeved shirt.

"Make up, no make up" she mused to herself. She knew if she put on make up she would just have to wash her face again later that night and she really didn't want to.

"Well, looks like he gets to see me without." Running a brush through her hair, she parted it the way she wanted it.

Checking herself in the mirror, she nodded and grabbed her dirty towels before heading out to her room. She tossed the towels in the hamper and made her way to her closet.

"Black or tan, Thor" she asked the pup who was laying by her bed. Thor looked at her and paid his head back down.

"Thor, you're supposed to help mommy, not ignore her." Thor just closed his eyes making her giggle. She decided on the tan leather jacket. She slipped it on followed by the matching over the knee, flat heeled tan boots.

"Okay Thor, mommy's gonna go get Colby." Thor popped up and ran over to her.

"Oh sure, you get up to when I say that but you won't help me with my jacket." Thor just panted.

"Did you want to come with?" Thor ran out of the room.

"I'll take that as a yes." She grabbed her purse and phone before following. She giggled when she saw him waiting by the front door.

"I think you're more excited then me." She grabbed his leash and hooked it on before they left. Sarah and Thor made their way out of the apartment and down to Sarah's car. Pulling her keys out of her purse, she unlocked it before sliding in. Thor sat happily in the passenger's seat next to Sarah's purse.

Buckling her seat belt, she started the car. Looking in her rear view mirror, she slowly and carefully backed out before starting her journey to the airport.

Not even ten minutes later, Sarah arrived at Hartford-Brainard airport. She parked close to the door so Colby wouldn't have to walk far. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text telling Colby to meet her outside.

While she waited, she decided to see what was going on with her family. She opened her Facebook and stared to scroll down when something caught her eye. It was a picture from her brother's account. It was of him, Cheyenne and their parents all smiling with the caption "There is only one person missing. Miss you sis! P.S- Dad said I could have your room."

Sarah giggled at the last part but couldn't help but feel a little sad. It was things like this that made her realize just how much she missed being home.

She was so caught up she didn't realize there was someone standing next to her car until she heard a tap on the window. Jumping, she scowled and turned seeing Colby standing there, laughing.

He stepped back when she opened her door and got out.

"Did I scare you" he asked with a teasing smirk. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"No." Colby just laughed. Sarah heard a bark coming from him. It was then she noticed he was holding what looked like a dog carrier.

"What's that?" Colby smiled and walked around to place the carrier on the trunk. Sarah watched as he opened it, pulling out a small Yorkie.

"Aww! He is so cute!" Colby smiled when she started to pet him.

"Thank you. Sarah, meet Kevin. Kevin, meet Sarah."

"So this is Kevin. You are so beautiful" she cooed. Kevin sniffed her hand before nuzzling it. Sarah and Colby both smiled.

"I hope you don't mind I brought him. I just haven't been able to see him a lot." Sarah shook her head.

"No, you're fine. I think him and Thor will get along just fine." Colby smiled and placed Kevin back in his crate. They threw his bags in the back before shutting the trunk. Colby placed Kevin back on top before pulling Sarah into a tight hug. Despite it being only a week since he last saw her, it felt like a lifetime for him. He was just happy she was back in his arms.

"I missed you sweetheart" he whispered into her hair. Sarah smiled.

"I missed you too."

Pulling back slightly, Colby lent down and lightly kissed her lips. Her sadness from earlier disappearing just by being in his arms. They shared one more kiss before deciding to get in. Colby grabbed Kevin and walked around to the passenger seat. Opening the door, he laughed when Thor jumped out and started to run around his feet.

"Hey buddy" he chuckled. Thor stood by his feet. He bent down and picked him up as well before sliding in the car. Ignoring the new addition, Thor stood up on his back paws and started to lick Colby's face.

"See I told you that he'd get used to you. I swear he loves you more then me." She pouted playfully. Colby laughed.

"I don't think so. You love your mommy don't you buddy?" Thor just barked.

"That is a yes." Sarah giggled and started her car. On the ride over, Thor finally saw the carrier in Colby's lap.

When they got back to Sarah's apartment, Colby set the carrier down and opened it, smiling when Kevin stepped out. Thor squirmed in Sarah's arms. She set him down and they both watched to see what would happen. Both dogs looked at each other, then sniffed each other before they started to play.

Both Sarah and Colby let out sighs of relief.

"Now I know they'll be good when we leave." Sarah furrowed her eyebrows.

"Where are we going?" Colby looked down at her and smiled.

"I thought we could go out for dinner. Unless you don't want to." Sarah gave a soft smile.

"You just got in. How about I cook for us instead."

Colby smiled.

"Okay." Sarah smiled and shrugged her jacket off.

"Why don't you go unpack and I will start. Anything special you want?" Colby shook his head.

"Surprise me." He lightly pecked her lips before taking his bags and heading back to her room. Sarah smiled and picked her jacket up and hung it by the front door. She turned around and looked down to see Thor and Kevin looking at her, wagging their tails.

"Come on guys, lets go cook." She walked into the kitchen, the pups following. She rolled up her sleeves on her lace, white, long sleeved shirt before throwing her hair up into a ponytail and securing it with the black hair tie that was behind her wrist.

"Now what to make" she said to herself. She opened her fridge and looked at her contents, not seeing much which meant she had to go to the store soon. She finally decided on homemade chicken alfredo.

Pulling out everything she would need, she set it on her black granite counter.

"Music" she thought out loud. Sarah loved listening to music while she cooked. She walked over to her I-Pod that was resting on the dock to her speakers. Turning it on, she looked through for a song to play. After a few minutes, she decided on her favorite band, A Day To Remember. She turned the volume up when one of her favorite songs, Have Faith In Me started to play.

Thor and Kevin settled by the counter and laid down to watch Sarah as she started prepping for the meal. She cut the chicken and seasoned it with salt and pepper. After washing her hands, she pulled out a skillet and put it on the stove. She put some oil in before throwing the chicken in, hearing a satisfying sizzle.

She pulled a pot out to start the sauce in when Colby suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Need any help sweetheart?"

Thor raised his head and saw his friend was back. He popped up and charged over to Colby, starting to circle the Architect's feet again.

Sarah turned around so she was facing her boyfriend. She bit her lip to stop from laughing. Colby looked down and smiled at Thor who was soon joined by Kevin.

"Seriously guys? I can't catch a break can I?" Sarah let out a little giggle that time.

"I think our two babies are cocking blocking you there stud." Colby rolled his eyes as the pups continued to circle him.

"Guys, go lay down" he commanded but it didn't stop them.

Sarah smiled and looked down at the dogs.

"Thor, Kevin, go lay down" she said softly. Colby's eyes widened when they ran off to the living room.

"What?" Sarah laughed and checked the chicken before putting the pot on for the sauce.

"They're like actual babies. You have to use soft voices with them." Colby shook his head and watched as she pulled out the flour, milk, and cheese she would need for the sauce.

"Do you need any help?" Sarah smiled at him.

"Sure. Can you get the big pasta pan out and start boiling the water please." Colby nodded and kissed her cheek. Twenty minutes later, the house smelled delicious as Sarah dished up their dinner and they sat at the table.

"So how were the shows?" Colby shrugged as he spun some noodle on his fork.

"They were good. We're getting all set up for the Randy feud. Funny thing, I told Steph and Paul you were my plus one for the Hall Of Fame and stuff and Randy was standing there. I don't think I have ever seen him tense up so bad." Sarah smirked.

"Good. The jackass deserves to. I can't wait till I actually see him. He'll probably pee." Colby laughed.

"Oh that would be great. Please do that." Sarah giggled.

"What about you? How was work?" The conversation with her boss came back to her mind.

"It was, okay" she finished. Colby furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why did you say it like that?" Sarah shrugged, looking down at her plate. Colby put his fork down and put his hand on top of hers.

"Hey, Sar, what's wrong? Did that Holland guy bother you again cause I can kill him." Sarah looked up at him and giggled a little.

"No, no its not that."

Colby nodded.

"Then what?" Sarah sighed.

"My boss, Mr. Clark, called me into his office earlier today. He was telling me about how he was planning on retiring soon and he needed someone he could depend on to take over the WWE's account. He uh, he asked me to do it." Colby's eyes widened.

"Wow. Really?" Sarah nodded. Colby smiled brightly.

"Sweetheart, that's great! Congratulations. What did you say?"

"That I would think about it." Colby furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why think about it?"

"Because the job comes with I can stay here in Hartford or I can travel on the road with you guys."

"So? What's wrong with that?" Sarah sighed again.

"Baby? Come on, you can tell me." Sarah locked eyes with him.

"I'm just scared." Colby's eyes softened.

"About what?"

"W-what if I mess up? What if I screw up a big contract or something. And what if I start traveling with you and we get sick of each other." Colby sighed and shook his head.

"Come here." He pulled her up and into his lap.

"Hey" he said, lifting her chin so they could look at each other.

"Sarah, you are an amazing lawyer. Everyone knows it. Your boss wouldn't have offered the job to you if he didn't believe you could do it. You can do it Sar and as for us getting sick of each other, I don't see that happening and do you know why?"

Sarah shook her head, unable to look away from his brown eyes.

"Because I have never felt the way for someone the way I feel for you. If anyone would get sick of someone, it might be you of me."

"No. I don't think I would." Colby smiled.

"See. And its not like you would have to travel all the time, even though I might want you to. You can always split it up." Sarah let out a soft sigh.

"You're right."

"I know" he said teasingly, earning a slap to the chest.

"This is an amazing opportunity Sarah. You will do amazing with it, I know you will." Sarah smiled.

"You think?"

"I don't think, I know. So, what are you gonna tell your boss?"

Sarah chewed on her bottom lip. Colby had a lot of good points and she knew Alexander wouldn't have asked her if he didn't believe in her.

"I think" she started, locking eyes with him again, "I'm gonna say yes."

/*/

Jon let out a soft sigh as he started to wake up. He stretched out his legs before cracking his eyes open. The sun was streaming through the window and the birds were chirping.

Looking to his left, he expected to see J.J, Amelia and Brooklyn all still sleeping but J.J was wide awake, looking up at the ceiling.

"Morning little man" Jon said, scooping him up and laying him on his chest. J.J immediately snuggled and gripped Jon's shirt in his little hand. After they had gotten up the third time last night, Brooklyn and Jon kept the babies in bed with them. Jon could imagine they were so fussy because they didn't have their cribs. He felt the mattress that came with the pack and play and it wasn't as soft as the ones back home.

"Daddy will look for a new mattress for you guys." J.J just cooed when he heard his father's voice. Jon smiled and kissed his head. It was still so real to him that he had children now. And a wife. When he was younger he never imagined having either. He knew the life he came from and never imagined finding someone who would understand but he found Brooklyn. He would never stop thanking God for giving him Brooklyn and the babies. He actually had a family now.

Family.

Just that word took him to think about Lauren. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous to meet her. For one, he was a complete ass to her the last time they saw each other, and two, they hadn't seen each other in over twenty five years.

He sighed and kissed his sons head again.

"Jay, do you wanna go meet her for me?" J.J lifted his hand and hit Jon's chest..

"I'll take that as a no. Thanks anyway." J.J gave a toothless smile, making Jon smile.

Jon turned his head to the left again when he heard a small whine. He saw Mia was moving around, her face scrunching up as another whine left her mouth.

"Pretty girl, what's the matter?" He made sure J.J was still on his chest before he reached over and grabbed Amelia, placing her next to her brother.

He patted her back for a few minutes.

"Morning pretty girl" he cooed softly. That was another change. Not once had he ever changed the tone of his voice for anyone but with his babies, he talked much softer.

Amelia heard the voice of her father and the whining stopped. Like J.J, she grabbed his shirt in her little hand.

"Careful guys. Mommy is the only one who gets to rip my shirts" he joked. Both babies just snuggled into their fathers chest. When they caught sight of each other, they started doing their baby talk.

"One of these days, mommy and daddy are gonna figure out what you guys are saying."

Brooklyn let out a soft groan as she started to wake up.

"Speaking of mommy" she heard a familiar raspy voice say. Cracking her eyes open, she saw Jon laying next to her, the twins laying on his chest.

"Morning" she said softly. Sitting up, she stretched out and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Morning darlin. I think they liked sleeping with us last night." Brooklyn smiled and stroked Amelia's back.

"Maybe we should make it a permanent thing. What do you guys think, wanna sleep with mommy and daddy at night?" Jon shook his head.

"I don't think so. They have you during the day. The bed means I get my mommy time." Brooklyn smirked and took Amelia from him.

"Oh does it? I remember saying I would make you wait. Consider it me fulfilling my promise." Jon growled and J.J started to fuss. Soothing his son, he grabbed onto Jon's shirt.

"Your mommy is mean" he said, kissing his head. Brooklyn rolled her eyes and rubbed Amelia's back.

"Daddy can't take a joke Mia." Jon chuckled. The family stayed in bed for a few more minutes before heading down to the kitchen. When they walked in, they were surprised to see JoJo sitting at the table with a glass of juice and her coloring book in front of her.

"Morning Jo. Where's your mom and dad" Jon asked, fixing J.J in his arms. JoJo looked up at her aunt and uncle.

"Their upstairs. When I woke up, I heard weird noises coming from their room."

Jon and Brooklyn looked at the seven year old trying not to laugh. It was obvious to the adults what they were doing but they definitely were not going to explain it to JoJo.

"What were they doing uncle Jon" she asked innocently.

Jon was about to say something when Brooklyn cut him a look telling him to watch what he said or he was dead.

"They were just, um, wrestling. Yea, that's it. They were wrestling" he lied smoothly.

"Like me and daddy wrestle sometimes?" Jon bit his lip and looked at Brooklyn to take this one. Brooklyn knew he was using every once of power to control himself.

"Kind of sweetie but this is wrestling for adults." JoJo just nodded.

"Okay."

They both let out sighs of relief and joined JoJo at the table. A few minutes later, Joe and Gal came down.

"Good morning guys" Gal greeted, kissing her daughter's head.

"Morning mommy. Did you win?" Gal and Joe looked at their daughter weird while Brooklyn and Jon looked down and tried not to laugh.

"What?"

"I heard you guys wrestling this morning. Aunt Brooklyn said it was something adults do. Did you win mommy?" Their eyes widened in horror. Brooklyn and Jon couldn't help themselves and started laughing.

"Well did you" the little girl pushed. Joe and Gal looked at each other.

"Um yea, baby, I did." JoJo smiled and clapped.

"Good job mommy. Better luck next time daddy." Jon couldn't help it and started laughing out loud, harder then anyone had heard him before. He laid his head on Brooklyn's shoulder, crying from laughing.

"Jo, why don't you go watch cartoons in the living room while we get breakfast ready." JoJo nodded and ran off to the living room. Jon sat back up straight, holding J.J with one arm while he wiped his eyes.

"Oh god. That was great." Brooklyn giggled.

"Shut up." Brooklyn shook her head.

"You know we're gonna make fun of you right. Kind like how you guys make fun of us all the time."

"Okay but this was one time. How many times have we heard you."

"Well Gal, none."

"But what about me?"

"Hey man, we try to be quiet. Not my fault we're that good and can't. We like it loud and proud." Joe and Gal just rolled their eyes while Brooklyn just giggled. He wasn't wrong.

"Well thank you for covering for us." They just nodded.

"And at least you guys get to wrestle" Brooklyn chimed in.

"Four more days, baby. Four more days." Jon wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head while she leaned into him and J.J.

"You're counting down?"

"Duh. I have been since she told me when it would be up."

"And we're the animals" Gal said as she started breakfast.

They just shook their heads as Brooklyn took Amelia back from Joe before he took J.J from Jon.

"So what do you guys want to do today?"

"Well, I know Nikki is dying to see us so I thought we'd go over there quick and Gal, I was gonna see if you wanted to help us start planning for the wedding." Gal smiled.

"Really?"

"Yea. Joe said you were good at planning and we'd could use the help. I'll pay you of course." Gal smiled and scrambled the eggs.

"I would be honored to." Brooklyn smiled.

"You're gonna have to go see them by yourself." Jon remarked. Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because, I uh, called Lauren last night and we're gonna meet up to talk." Joe, Gal, and Brooklyn's eyes all widened.

"What made you call her? I thought you were taking some time to think?"

"I know and I did. Like you said Joe, if we are related, we both deserve to know each other and since we are, I figured we should while we're here." Brooklyn smiled. She was happy that Jon had decided to call her. She just hoped Lauren wasn't playing Jon because the last thing he needed was for another family member to hurt him.

"Where are you meeting her" she asked. Jon looked at his wife, seeing a smile on her face. He had to admit, without the support from Joe, Gal, and mainly Brook, then he probably would have never even given this girl a second thought.

"Joyce's Cafe. I have no idea where that is."

"Its just down the street. Go down this street and take a left, you'll see it on the right hand side. We walk there all the time for breakfast."

"I'll make a mental note."

"Brook if you don't want to go alone, JoJo and I can tag along." Brooklyn smiled.

"Thank you." Gal smiled back before turning back to the stove.

Gal finished breakfast and Joe called JoJo, who skipped back in to join her parents and aunt and uncle. They all sat around the table, eating in a comfortable silence. Once they were finished, they helped Joe and Gal clean up before heading back to their room to get ready for the day.

Jon decided he would change the twins by himself so Brooklyn could get ready.

"Are you sure?" Jon nodded.

"Positive. Guys, tell mommy to go get ready." The babies cooed, making Brooklyn giggle.

"Okay." She kissed all their cheeks before grabbing her clothes and heading into the bathroom. Jon looked down at the babies in his arms.

"Alright guys, lets do this." He placed both babies on the bed.

"Okay buddy. I'm gonna take your onesie off and change your diaper. Try not to piss on me again and I will buy you a new binky. Deal?" J.J looked at his father, their matching blue eyes locking. He waved his arms and kicked his feet while gurgling.

"I have no clue what you just said but I'll take that as a yes." He made quick and careful work unsnapping J.J's onesie and changing his diaper. After, he changed him into the clothes Brooklyn picked out. He snapped the onesie on before slipping the little pair of baby shorts on his son.

"There we go Jay. Good job bud and thanks for not pissing on me. New binky coming up." J.J gave a toothless smile and raised his fist which happened to connect with Jon's.

"Look at you. Only a month old and given fist pounds. That's my boy."

He turned his head when Amelia started crying he stepped over to her, making sure J.J was safely in the middle of the bed.

"Don't worry my little princess, daddy didn't forget you." He picked her up and rocked her to soothe her. The little girls cry seemed to stop as soon as she was in Jon's arms, making him chuckle. Someone liked attention.

"Your like your mommy aren't you? You love the attention." He looked to the door to see it still closed.

"Don't tell her I said that." Amelia cooed and Jon chuckled.

"Yes, there will be anew binky for you too." Like her brother, she gave a toothless grin.

"One month old and we're already making deals." He just laughed and laid her back down next to her J.J. Like with him, he quickly and carefully unsnapped her onesie and pulled it off before changing her diaper and slipping her new one on her along with a pair of white baby shorts.

"There we go Mia. Don't you look pretty." Mia cooed and kicked her feet.

"You're definitely going to be breaking hearts. Just promise daddy, no dating until your forty."

Brooklyn smiled from her place against the door frame while she watched Jon talking to the twins. Her heart glowed as she silently watched him with them. He really was a natural.

"Don't try and corrupt our daughter."

Jon jumped making Brooklyn giggle as he turned to her. She pushed off the door frame and walked over to the bed. She smiled down at her babies who smiled back at seeing their mother.

"I'm not corrupting her. I'm just asking her to do her daddy a favor" he retorted with a grin. Brooklyn giggled and looked down at her daughter.

"You know it won't work right? As soon as she's old enough, she will be around boys." She heard him mumble something under his breath. She swore she heard 'no the hell she won't. I lock her up.'

She smirked and decided to tease him a little more about it.

"Especially when she's got help from me and Sarah. We can teach her some tricks." She grinned while Jon scowled.

"You wouldn't dare" he challenged. Brooklyn giggled and looked down at the twins who were just kicking their feet and gurgling, oblivious to their parents conversation.

"Oh, I would. Between Sarah and I, we know all the tricks to sneaking out."

Jon smirked.

"Really? You two goody two shoes use to sneak out of the house?" He challenged, amused.

"Don't underestimate us just because we may look innocent." Jon shook his head.

"Oh I don't but come on, lets be honest. You, I can see sneaking out, but Sarah?"

Brooklyn giggled. Everyone said that. They always thought Brooklyn was the more likely of the two to be rebellious, even though she hated getting in trouble. But Sarah had quite the rebellious streak herself.

"Well its true. I remember one time, uncle Shawn told her she couldn't date this one boy because he saw them kissing. She snuck out anyway to go see him."

"What did Shawn do?"

"Waited in her room and caught her climbing back in the window." Jon laughed.

"See, we know all the tricks for Mia when she's older."

Jon growled when an idea popped in his head. He looked at her and smirked.

"Fine, you teach her and I'll teach Jay." Brooklyn's eyes widened.

"Oh no. From the stories I heard from Drake and Sami, you're not teaching him a thing." Jon just smirked.

"Its only fair." Brooklyn sighed.

"How about a deal. I won't teach Mia anything as long as you don't teach Jay anything." Jon smiled.

"Deal." They shook hands. They fell into a comfortable silence. Brooklyn crawled on the bed to sit in between the babies while Jon just stood in front of them.

"So what are you gonna say to Lauren" she asked, breaking the silence. Jon sighed as she took his hand in hers for comfort.

"I mean there is a lot I want to know. Like why didn't she try to contact me sooner? Why did she leave with my dad? Why I didn't get to go with them?" Brooklyn gave him a sad smile.

She knew that he had a lot of questions that he needed answers to. This meeting would hopefully give him these answers.

"If you want, I can tell Nicole and Brie that I can't come today so I can go with you."

Jon shook his head. Normally he would kill to have Brooklyn with him, but he didn't want to ruin her plans. Besides, Nicole and Brie would probably hunt him down and kill him.

"Don't do that Brook. You already had these plans and Nikki and Brie are excited to see the babies. I'm a big boy, I can do it by myself." Brooklyn nodded a little.

"If your sure." Jon nodded and lent down to place his hands on her bare knees.

"I'm positive." Brooklyn smiled and lent forward to brush her lips against him. Jon kissed back and rubbed circles on her knees with his thumbs.

"On another note, I love whatever these are that you've been wearing." Brooklyn smiled. She was wearing her spaghetti strap, black lace, romper.

"They're called rompers. I forgot I had most of them until I started packing."

"I'm gonna buy you more." Brooklyn giggled and looped her arms around his neck. He kissed her again but they broke apart when the babies started crying. Jon pulled away and groaned.

"They hate me." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as they each grabbed a baby.

"Tell him sorry daddy but we're number one now" she said in a baby voice as J.J laid in Jon's arms and she had Amelia.

"Yea well wait until March seventh, mommy will be all mine again and there is nothing you two can do about it."

J.J and Amelia didn't like that and started crying again.

"Great Jon, way to go." Jon rolled his eyes as they soothed the babies. They walked back downstairs and spent time with Joe and Gal before they got ready to go.

"Are you sure you don't want me there?" Jon shook his head as he put the car seats in Gal's car.

"I'm sure babe. I will call you when I get done." Brooklyn nodded and leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"Have an open mind okay. I love you."

"I love you too." They shared one more kiss before he helped her in the car and shut her door. Brooklyn blew him a kiss as Gal started out of the driveway and heading off. Jon sighed and went to the Range Rover. Getting in, he shut the door and slid the key into the ignition. Taking a deep breath, he looked in the rear view mirror.

"Lets do this."

/*/

"Ah!" Brooklyn giggled as Brie and Nikki surrounded her and the babies.

"Oh look how cute you guys are! I'm your auntie Breezy."

"Guys, these things are a little heavy." Nikki and Brie looked up at their friend.

"Oh sorry. Here follow us. Hey Gal, Hi Miss. JoJo." JoJo smiled.

"Hi guys." Nikki and Brie smiled before leading them into the kitchen where Bryan and John were.

"Told you they were here. Five bucks" Bryan said.

"How did you know?"

"Girls only squeal like that when there are babies, someone is pregnant, or someone got engaged. And I thought you were the ladies man." John rolled his eyes as they sat the car seats down.

Brooklyn unbuckled both.

"Who wants who?"

"I just want one" Nikki said, the excitement evident in her voice. Brooklyn smiled and gave her Amelia before giving Brie J.J.

"Hello beautiful girl. Don't you look just like your mommy!"

"Not as much as this handsome guy looks like his daddy. You're gonna be a ladies man aren't you?"

"No he isn't." Everyone laughed at Brooklyn as the men went to their ladies side.

"They're beautiful Brook." Brooklyn smiled.

"Thanks Bryan." Bryan nodded as he gave J.J his finger. She noticed John just standing next to Nikki, doing nothing.

"You know she won't bite, right" Gal said. John looked at her.

"I know. I'm just not uh-."

"He's not big on babies" Nikki said, her voice falling a little.

"Not big on babies? You're one of the top people in the company and are constantly surrounded by kids."

"I know but those are like four or five year olds. Not little babies." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and took Amelia from Nikki and put him in John's arms.

John tensed as the little girl looked up at him.

"Um, hi" he said flatly. Amelia just kept looking up at him as if she was staring into his soul.

"Look at that. Mr. You Can't See Me is struck with fear thanks to a one month old baby." Bryan teased only to get an elbow to the ribs.

"Bryan, leave him alone. He's not use to babies" Brie admonished.

"I'm not scared. I'm just not sure what to do" he said, embarrassed.

Nikki and Brooklyn rolled their eyes before Nikki stepped in to help him.

"Just slowly rock her and talk to her normally." Jon followed his girlfriend's instructions. He was starting to feel a little more comfortable and apparently so was Mia since she smiled.

"You know this isn't so bad" he said with a smile.

"See, you're a natural" Brooklyn teased.

Just then, Amelia started crying.

"I didn't do anything, I swear." Brooklyn giggled and took Mia. She felt her diaper and nodded.

"No, she just needs a diaper and I'm assuming mister J.J will too."

"Well that's definitely not my thing."

"Super Cena afraid of a messy diaper?"

"We'll help you Brook" the twins offered.

"Okay."

"You can use the guest room." Brooklyn nodded and all the girls walked off and upstairs.

"Can I change one Brook" Brie asked with a smile. She had baby fever before but now seeing Brooklyn have babies with the love of her life made her want to do the same.

"Yes of course. You can have Mia. Nik, want J.J?"

"No I'm okay." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as he and Brie changed the babies diapers.

"So where is Jon" Nikki asked as they decided to just hang out in the room. Brooklyn looked up and looked at Gal before looking at twins.

"He and Joe went to the gym."

"Yea, we tried to get them to come but you know how guys are with working out."

The twins nodded. Brooklyn wanted to tell them but she knew Jon wanted to keep it under wraps for now and only wanted a few people to know.

Her cell phone started to ring.

"Speak of the devil" she said when she pulled it out and saw Jon.

"Gal can you take her?" Gal nodded and took Amelia before Brooklyn headed out to the hallway.

She pushed the answer button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

 _"_ _I'm fine. I just got to the cafe and I just, I just um."_

"Just what babe?"

 _"Need some words of encouragement."_ Brooklyn smiled softly.

"Baby I know you're nervous but just take a few deep breaths. I'm sure Lauren is just as nervous as you. Just go in there with an open mind and just relax a little okay?"

 _"_ _Okay. I love you."_ Brooklyn smiled.

"I love you too. I'll see you later okay. Remember, deep breaths."

 _"_ _Okay. Bye babe."_

"Bye cowboy." She hung up and held her phone to her chest. She was just as nervous for him. She hoped with all hope this went good for him. Sighing, she went back into the room.

/*/

Jon hung up and looked down at his screen. He saw a picture of Brooklyn, J.J, and Amelia looking back at him. It was one he had taken at Sarah's birthday party. He saw the time change to noon and knew he had to get out. Taking a deep breath, he opened the car door and stepped into the humid Tampa weather. Shutting the door, he made sure the car was locked before heading inside. He spotted Lauren in the back and made his way over.

His nerves picked up again, his heart beating fast as he got to the table. Lauren looked up from her phone when he stopped.

"Hey."

"Hi. Sorry if I um late." Lauren shook her head as he sat down across from her.

"No you're good. Are you hungry or something?" Jon shook his head.

"No but I could go for some water. I haven't been in the heat for a while so I'm a little hot." Lauren laughed and waved the waitress over. After they ordered, they lapsed into an awkward silence.

"So" Lauren started, making Jon look away from his nails and to her., "was that your wife with you at the car place?"

Jon nodded.

"Yea."

"And your babies?" He nodded again.

"Well congratulations. How long have you guys been together?"

"Almost a year. We actually met at work." Lauren nodded.

"How about you. Married or anything?"

Lauren shook her head.

"No but I do have a boyfriend. He is actually a fan of yours." Jon chuckled awkwardly. They lapsed into another silence that was only broken when the waitress brought their drinks over.

"So I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Jon looked at her and nodded.

"Go ahead, shoot." Jon chuckled at her forwardness. It reminded him of Brooklyn.

"I don't even know where to start. I guess with the obvious one, what happened to you?" Lauren smiled sadly.

"When I was two, mom and dad must have gotten into a big fight. Dad said it was over her drinking and he was tired of it. So, he took me and we left."

"And left me?"

Lauren shook her head.

"Dad went back for you but that bitch threatened to call the cops on him. And since he was on probation, he couldn't risk it. He took all the pictures she had though. Would show them to me all the time. You guys look alike you know."

Jon furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who?"

"You and dad. You have the same eyes." Jon nodded.

"Is he um, is he still around?" Lauren nodded.

"Yea. I go see him a couple days a week. He lives here too. What did mom tell you about us?"

"Well there was that he left and has been in and out of prison the whole time-." He was cut off by Lauren laughing.

"What?" Lauren waved her hand.

"He bet she would say that. Jon, dad has only been to jail once and it was a few months after I was born because he stole diapers and clothes from a store for us." Jon furrowed his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" Lauren nodded. Jon clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"She told me that he was a dead beat and was in and out of jail." Lauren shook her head.

"Nope. Only once."

"That bitch" he growled. Lauren nodded.

"She never said anything about us?" He shook his head.

"The only thing I can remember is I used to go around the house looking for a LaLa and she would yell at me telling me to stop talking about imaginary people. Even beat it into me a couple times."

"Dad said that's what you used to call me because you couldn't pronounce Lauren." Jon nodded.

"I'm sorry she lied to you."

"Don't be. She is nothing more then an alcoholic bitch."

"No arguments here. I um, I'm sorry I never tried to contact you sooner. I tried once when I was eighteen but couldn't find you then imagine my surprise when one day I'm flipping channels and I see you wrestling on television. How long have you been wrestling?"

"I started when I was around eighteen so eleven years. I've been in WWE for about three years now." Lauren nodded.

"Congratulations. Dad was really proud. He said he remembered when you and him would wrestle when you were little."

Jon nodded but he couldn't remember anything she was saying. He had to wonder just how many things he thought were just made up scenarios because his mother made him believe it. How much did he actually miss?

"Thank you. What about you? Have you always worked in the car rental business." Lauren laughed and shook her head.

"No. I am a make up artist but since I don't get a lot of business, I work there to make money."

"You and Brooklyn would get along good then. She loves make up."

"Well I hope I get to meet her someday and those babies."

"I um, I have a picture if you'd like to see it." Lauren smiled.

"I'd love to." Jon nodded and pulled his phone out. He pulled the picture up before turning it around so she could see.

"Aw they're beautiful and so is she."

Jon smiled.

"Thank you."

"How old are the babies?"

"One month." Lauren smiled as he put his phone away.

"I liked the Bengals onesies." Jon looked up at her.

"You like the Bengals?" Lauren nodded.

"Gotta represent the home town." Jon smiled. For another hour, they talked about their likes and dislikes.

They both laughed after talking about one of Jon's most memorable matches. Lauren looked down at her watch and sighed.

"I'm sorry to have to cut this short but I have to go pick up my boyfriend from work. If you're interested, I can introduce you to dad." Jon sucked in a breath and shook his head.

"Not right now. I just found out about you and I'd like to get to know you better first." Lauren nodded.

"I completely understand. Well if you guys are in town for a little longer, I would love to get to know you more and maybe even Brooklyn and the babies." Jon gave a small smile.

"That sounds good." Lauren nodded and they both stood up. Lauren bit her lip for a minute before leaning forward and wrapped her arms around Jon in a hug. Jon's eyes widened in surprise. Lauren let out a content sigh and gave one last squeeze before pulling away but was stopped when Jon hugged her back.

He closed his eyes for a minute as it all sunk in. Right here, in his arms, was his baby sister. And out there somewhere around town was his father.

They pulled away and Lauren smiled.

She wiped some tears away and gave a little laugh.

"Sorry. I'm a cry baby." Jon shook his head. He felt his own tears form when he hugged her but pushed them away.

"Don't worry about it." Lauren smiled and looked at her phone again.

"I really should get going. Call me or text me anytime you want." Jon nodded and they hugged again.

"Bye Jon."

"Bye Lauren." She waved before walking out of the cafe. Jon sat back down and sighed. Pulling his phone out, he dialed Brook's number.

 _"Hello?"_ Jon smiled hearing her voice.

"Hi darlin."

 _"_ _Hey, how did it go?"_ Jon looked out the window and saw Lauren pulling away. He felt a small smile form on his face.

"Good. It went really good."


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty:**

Jon drove back to Joe's house. He saw Gal's car was back which meant Brooklyn was there. Getting out, he locked it up before heading inside. When he walked in, he saw Joe and JoJo in the living room.

"Hey man. How did it go?"

"It actually went really good. She reminds me a lot of myself."

"So she is stubborn and thinks she funny?" Joe laughed as Jon rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, hilarious. Where are the girls?"

"Putting the twins down for their nap."Jon nodded and headed upstairs and to their bedroom. When he walked in, he saw Brooklyn bending over the pack and play while Gal was walking out.

"Hey Jon."

"Hey Gal." Brooklyn looked up and smiled seeing her husband.

"Hey babe" she greeted happily. She covered the twins with their blankets from Colby before standing up to her full height. Jon walked over to her and dropped a simple kiss on her lips.

"Hey. How was Nikki and Brie?"

"Good. Got all their kisses out, poor babies. They both still have lipstick marks on their cheeks." Jon chuckled and shook his head.

"So, how was Lauren? That good" she asked, recalling what he told her on the phone. Jon nodded.

"It went good. We like a lot of the same things. We both love to watch the Bengals, and we both hate the bitch called our mom with a passion." Brooklyn giggled.

"So you guys hit it off." Jon nodded as they sat on the bed.

"Did she answer all the questions you had?" Jon nodded and played with her wedding ring.

"Yea. She said that when she was two and I was four, our parents got into a fight or something and our dad left with her. When he tried to go back and get me, she threatened him with the cops. I guess he was on probation so if the cops were called, he would get in trouble or something."

"But why take one and not the other?"

Jon thought about it for a minute and frowned.

"I don't know. I didn't ask and she didn't say." Brooklyn nodded and saw the look on his face.

"I'm sure she will tell you babe. Are you gonna see her again?" Jon looked up and nodded.

"Yea. She wants to meet you and the babies." Brooklyn smiled.

"I'd love to meet her."

"That's not all she told me."

"What else is there?"

"My uh, my dad is here. In Tampa." Brooklyn's eyes widened. Did his whole family live here?

"W-wow. Did you see him?" Jon shook his head.

"She asked me if I wanted to but I said no. I wanted to wait and get to know her first. I mean, this guy left me with that bitch and if what Lauren said was true, didn't even really put up a fight for me." Brooklyn saw the hesitation on his face. She scooted closer and cupped one of his cheeks in her hand.

"If you want to wait, that is fine. If you want to see him before we leave, that is fine too. I will stand by you no matter what." Jon smiled and leaned into her hand, kissing her palm.

"I know. Thank you. Thank you for being one of the only constant good things in my life." Brooklyn smiled.

"Till death do us part, cowboy." Jon smiled and kissed her softly.

"Speaking of, did you and Gal do any planning?" He mumbled against her lips. Brooklyn pulled away and shook her head.

"No we just got home like ten minutes ago. We were going to after we put the babies to sleep."

"I think that can wait. I wanna spend time with my wife." Brooklyn smiled.

"This wife must be pretty lucky." Jon chuckled.

"Not as lucky as I am to be married to her." Brooklyn smiled but it turned into a giggle as he pushed her so she was laying down on the bed. He laid down next to her, smiling when she cuddled to his chest.

"Did you know the day after we get back home, we get to have sex?"

"Yes I knew that. You're not the only one counting down the days. I'm gonna go look for some new lingerie for the special occasion." Jon groaned and tightened his harm around her waist.

"I promise not to rip it." Brooklyn giggled. They laid in their bed, just enjoying the quiet and watching the babies sleep. Around the half hour mark, they decided to get up and head downstairs. Once they reached the end of the stairs, the walked into the living room.

On the couch, was Joe and JoJo playing WWE 2015. JoJo was playing as Brooklyn and Joe was playing as himself.

"Hey, good character choice Jo." JoJo looked at her aunt quickly and smiled before turning back to the game.

"No one wanted to be me? I'm hurt." Everyone rolled their eyes at Jon.

"Where is Gal" Brooklyn asked.

"In the kitchen waiting for you guys." He turned to them and smiled. JoJo took the brief distraction to plant her dad with Brooklyn's finisher and get the win.

"Ha! I beat you daddy! Now where is my ten dollars?" Jon and Brooklyn busted out laughing.

Joe grumbled and pulled his wallet out before handing a crisp ten dollar bill over to his daughter. JoJo's eyes widened and a big smile crossed her face as she folded it in half.

"Thanks daddy."

"Let this be a lesson to you JoJo, and Joe, gambling is wrong." Jon laughed at his wife while Joe just scowled and JoJo giggled. Jon and Brooklyn turned around and headed into the kitchen as Joe demanded a rematch.

"Sorry for keeping you." Gal waved Brooklyn off as they sat in front of her at the table. She had a huge notebook and a pen sitting in front of her.

"Its fine. Are those two still playing?"

Jon nodded and chuckled.

"Yep and Jo just won ten dollars from your husband."

"He'll never learn." Gal chuckled and shook her head.

"So, what do we have to do?" Jon asked referring to the planning.

"Well we need to figure out date, time, where you guys want it to be, where you guys want the reception. Who the bridesmaids and groomsmen are along with the ring bearer and flower girl. Not just that but flowers, cake, music. Color scheme for all of it." Brooklyn and Jon's eye widened. Neither realizing just how much went into it.

"Wow." Gal laughed at Jon.

"I know. So do you guys have anything so far?"

"Well we thought June third would be a good date and Can't Help Falling in Love would be our first dance." Gal nodded and wrote it down.

"Okay good. That's a good start. Groomsmen and bridesmaids shouldn't be hard, right?" They nodded.

"My bridesmaids would probably be Sarah, Ashley, Noelle, Nikki, Brie, and you." Gal smiled.

"Okay and what about you Jon."

"Probably Joe, Colby, Sami, and Drake."

"That's only four. You'd need two more to make it even." Jon nodded and thought about it for a minute. Two people came to his mind who really weren't his first choice, but, he knew it would mean a lot to Brooklyn if he asked them.

"Okay. Then Nick and Brad." Brooklyn's eyes widened.

"Really?" Jon nodded.

"Yea. I have four of my best friends there and I can't really think of anyone else. Besides, I know you'd like it if they were." Brooklyn gave him a soft smile.

"Jon this isn't about me. They you're groomsmen. You should have the men you want up there with you."

Jon nodded.

"I know and I want them to be. My groomsmen are Joe, Colby, Sami, Drake, Nick, and Brad. Alright maybe not Brad. If I can't find someone else, then Brad." Brooklyn and Gal laughed. Gal wrote it down while Brooklyn lent over and kissed his cheek.

"Okay and best man and maid of honor."

"Yea Jon, who is your best man" Joe asked as he walked in. He was tired of being being beat by a seven year old.

Jon sighed.

"I don't know. You're all my friends, minus Bradley."

"You could always not pick one. Brook, I'm assuming Sarah is your maid of honor." Brooklyn nodded.

"And she will want to be with Colby."

"If he is your best man, you guys can find somewhere else to stay." Joe said teasingly as he sat down next to Gal. Jon laughed.

"I don't know."

"Lets figure out who we want to put with who first. Colby and Sarah." For the next hour, they kept going back and forth on who to put with who.

"Okay well Nick and Nikki can't be together because they have history so maybe we should stick him with Ashley, Brad and Noelle, Nikki and Drake, and Sami and Brie."

"Sounds good to me." Jon nodded in agreement with Brooklyn, both feeling head aches coming on.

"Alright one last thing and we can call it quits. Flower girls and ring bearer."

"Flower girls, my three sisters, and JoJo."

"Oh she will be excited." Gal wrote it down.

"And ring bearer."

"J.J." All three looked at Jon.

"Um Jon, I know these are you first kids, but babies don't usually walk at five months." Jon rolled his eyes.

"I know that. We both want the babies in there somewhere so I thought that the four girls could like wheel Mia and Jay down in like a wagon or something." Brooklyn smiled.

"Babe, that's a great idea! Can we do that?"

"Its your wedding, you guys can do whatever you want. Okay, I think we did good." They all high fived. Jon sat back and wrapped an arm around Brooklyn's shoulder's. They had actually started planning their wedding. He knew they were already married but he was excited for this. He wanted to have the perfect moment with Brooklyn. And he wanted to actually remember this wedding.

/*/

"Let me see."

"No." Jon growled at Brooklyn as she dressed the twins.

"Brooklyn Elizabeth, let me see." Brooklyn giggled.

"Jonathan Michael, no." J.J started to wave his arms around.

"Not you Jonathan Michael, your daddy." J.J gurgled as Brooklyn finished dressing Amelia.

"Brook" he whined. She shook her head and moved to change J.J.

"Jon, we're going to be at the beach in less then ten minutes, you can wait." Jon just mumbled tease as he picked their daughter up.

"Mommy is a tease, did you know that Mia?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes at their son.

"Daddy is just impatient" she whispered loudly. Jon reached a hand out and pinched her butt through her jean shorts. She yelped and jumped forward slightly.

"Ow!" Mia and J.J started cooing, making Jon laugh.

"They think its funny." Brooklyn scowled as he laughed. She finished dressing J.J before picking him up.

"Don't you guys look cute" she cooed. Amelia was wearing a little pink Minnie Mouse bathings suit while J.J had on orange swim trunks and a navy blue shirt. Since it was actually nice that day and they had no plans, they all decided to head to the beach.

"At least we get to see what you guys are wearing. Come on babe. You see mine."

"Yours are shorts. You can see mine when we get there." Jon just groaned. She was wearing jean cut off shorts and a cropped Unstable shirt, her bikini underneath it.

"Fine, be that way." Brooklyn smiled as she walked over and carefully bent down to grab sandals.

"I called Lauren. She said she would meet us there." Brooklyn smiled up at him.

"I can't wait to meet her. Have you thought anymore about maybe meeting your dad?" Jon sighed and gently rocked Amelia.

"No. I just want some more answers before I make that decision. I want to know why he never tried to get me? Why he never tried to contact me?" Brooklyn nodded and walked over to him. She lifted up and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I love you." Jon smiled and kissed her lips.

"I love you too. Ready?" Brooklyn nodded and grabbed their beach bag before they headed downstairs to meet Joe, Gal, and JoJo.

"Bout time. JoJo was ready to leave without you guys." Brooklyn and Jon laughed.

"Sorry. Jon was insisting he see my bathing suit even after being told no ten times." Jon smirked.

"What can I say? I'm persistent."

"But you still didn't get to see it." Brooklyn gave a smirk of her own.

"Yea, yea. Whatever. You guys ready?" They nodded and left. Jon and Brooklyn put the babies in their car before following Joe and Gal.

Not even ten minutes later, they were sitting under a nice shady tree. The babies laid on the beach towel looking around.

"Look at the water babies. Are we gonna go in there?" J.J and Amelia cooed and kicked their feet, making Brooklyn smile as she made sure they were protected by the sun. It wasn't super hot out which was good because the last thing she wanted was to have them out in the heat all day. Hence choosing a very shady spot to sit in.

"They can go in there aunt Brooklyn?" Brooklyn looked up at JoJo.

"Not far but just a little."

Jon walked over to her and stopped in front of her. She looked up, her blue eyes locking on his.

"May I help you?" Jon smirked.

"You said I had to wait until we got here. We're here. Shirt and shorts please." Gal laughed while Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Jon we just got here. Can we settle in first?"

"Brook, take them off or I will." Brooklyn looked up at him, knowing there was no use in arguing. He would only keep asking and would likely give her a headache.

Sighing she lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it at Jon, who laughed. She stood up and unbuttoned her shorts before stepping out of them.

Jon's eyes widened behind his ray bans when he saw the black bikini she was wearing. He felt lust shoot through him, blood going down to his member.

"Happy" she said, holding her hands out at her side. A smirk grew on Jon's face, his eyes glazed over with lust as he looked at his wife.

"Oh yea. God if we weren't on a public beach." Brooklyn blushed as Jon pulled her to him. Their lips were just about to meet when the twins started to whine a little. Jon groaned and looked down at the two infants on the blanket.

"Seriously?" Brooklyn smiled and sat back down, picking Amelia up and rubbing his back soothingly as Jon did the same to J.J.

"Its okay beautiful. Mommy's here. Daddy needs to learn you and Jay are in charge now, huh." Mia gave her mother a toothless smile, making her giggle as she kissed her head.

"That's a hard lesson Joe had to learn when JoJo was born. Right honey?" She smirked at Joe who scowled.

"I wasn't even allowed to hug her without JoJo crying. They'll grow out of it."

"When did JoJo?" Jon asked as he moved to sit next to Brook. The babies caught sight of each other and started cooing again. Brooklyn giggled. She knew they knew what they were doing. They were some smart little babies.

"I think around the time she started sleeping through the night so, six months." Jon's eyes widened.

"Six months?"

"Yup. Five more to go." Joe smirked at his best friend. Jon looked down at his babies.

"Please don't do that to daddy. I will buy you guys whatever you want." Everyone laughed.

"Can we go in the water now daddy?" Joe looked at JoJo who was boucning with excitement.

"Alright baby girl. Sun screen first though." JoJo nodded and walked over to Gal who sprayed her and rubbed it in.

"Can you help with the babies?" Jon nodded at Brooklyn. She grabbed the baby sunscreen from the bag and they laid both babies back on the blanket. They rubbed the lotion onto them, getting little smiles when they hit their tickle spots.

"Is someone ticklish?" Brooklyn cooed as she tickled Amelia's foot. The little baby kicked, making her smile.

"Wanna hit the water Jay?" J.J waved his little fists around.

"Well then tell mommy and Mia to come on." Brookly rolled her eyes as they picked the babies up and stood up.

"Ready."

"Yay! Lets go!" JoJo ran off towards the water.

"Joelle!" Joe ran after the little girl as Jon and Brooklyn walked behind them.

"Coming Gal?" Gal shook her head.

"No. I'm gonna get my tan on. You guys go make sure they're not doing anything stupid." Brooklyn and Jon laughed. They walked towards the shore line. The tide rolled in, hitting their feet.

"Its a little cold." Brooklyn frowned. If it was cold for her, it was probably cold for the babies.

"Lets just stay here then. Here." Jon bent down and held J.J so he his feet would hit the water when it rolled in. J.J's eyes widened and he kicked his feet.

"What was that Jay? Water like when you get your bath?" Brooklyn smiled as she watched her boys before bending down and doing the same with Amelia.

"Mia likes it too." Jon looked over at his girls and saw Mia was kicking her feet in the water.

"Farther?" Brooklyn looked over at him.

"If its to cold babe, we'll get out right away." He gave her a reassuring smile. Brooklyn smiled back before they lifted the babies back into their arms and walked out further. They got to the point where the water reached Brooklyn's waist when they stopped. Since Jon was much taller, the water didn't reach him as much.

"Do you like it baby girl?" Mia cuddled to Brooklyn's chest as her feet hit the water again. Jon bent down and made sure he had a good hold on J.J while he put him back in the water.

"What time did Lauren say she was coming?" Jon shrugged as he lifted J.J up and down softly. The little baby gave a toothless grin as Mia just kept kicking the water. It would splash her hands, making her eyes widen.

"I told her we'd be here around one so any time now. Can I ask a favor?"

"Of course. Anything."

"When I ask her why our dad never came back for me, can you be there so I know if its the truth or not. Because if it is, I may take into consideration to see him before we leave." Brooklyn smiled and stood up, walking over to him.

"Of course." Jon smiled and bent down to kiss her lips. They stayed in the water a little longer until they got out so the twins weren't exposed for long.

"How was the water?" Gal smiled at them when they came back and wrapped the twins in their little towels.

"Good. A little chilly. I'm gonna run and grab some waters from the car. You guys want one?" Gal and Brooklyn nodded. Jon handed J.J over to Gal before heading back to their rental.

"So where is JoJo and Joe? We didn't see them down there."

"JoJo convinced Joe to go rent a surf board." Brooklyn laughed.

"Well that should be entertaining."

Gal laughed and tickled J.J's palm.

"You should have seen him when I tried to teach him to surf. It was a disaster."

Brooklyn started laughing just from imagining Joe on a surf board.

"Let me guess, he fell off?"

Gal nodded.

"Yep. More then once. Seriously, he was born and raised here and yet he doesn't know how to surf. Its a crime."

Brooklyn opened her mouth to say something when a familiar voice cut her off.

"What's a crime?" They looked and saw Jon coming back to them. He handed them their waters before sitting down next to Brooklyn and taking J.J back. They laid the babies in front of them, giving each a toy to play with while they talked.

"Gal was telling me about how she tried to teach Joe to surf." Jon laughed as Brooklyn pulled her straight hair up into a high ponytail to keep it from flying in her face thanks to the wind.

"She's right. He is awful at surfing. Colby and I tried to teach him once too."

"When?" Brook asked while Gal laughed, remembering the moment.

"I think it was last year. A few months before we started dating. We were staying with them and Gal told us about how she tried so Colby and I decided to help him out. Long story short, he tried and broke the board in half."

Brooklyn's eyes widened as she started laughing.

"Seriously?"

Jon and Gal nodded.

"Yea. He hurt his back too when he fell. Colby was so pissed." Brooklyn giggled.

"Why?"

"Because it was his board Joe broke." Jon said simply, making Brooklyn laugh harder. Jon smiled as she laughed to the point of tears. God he loved her laugh.

"I wish was there." Gal laughed as Jon used the pad of his thumb to wipe Brooklyn's tears away.

"Well if Jon had grown a pair and asked you out, you would have." Jon rolled his eyes and Brooklyn giggled.

"He was just scared." Jon scowled.

"I wasn't scared." He mumbled, looking down in the sand. Brooklyn smiled and straddled his lap.

"Yes you were but it is adorable that you were." Jon looked at her and smirked. She gave one back before brushing her lips against his. He just started to kiss back when the babies started to whine. Jon groaned and pulled back.

"Its like they have an alarm or something." Brooklyn and Gal laughed. Brooklyn moved off his lap and sat next to him.

"Tell daddy, its just a game." Brooklyn's voice took a higher pitched as she talked in her baby voice and playing with the babies hands, making them gurgle and smile.

"Mommy!" They looked up when Joelle came running towards them.

"What's wrong Jo? Where's daddy?"

"At the surf board place. He told me to come get you. They won't let him get a surf board?" Gal furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"They said they remember him from last year when he broke two of them." Brooklyn and Jon laughed as Gal stood up.

"I will be right back." They just laughed as JoJo led her mother off to find Joe.

While they walked off, back in their spot, Jon's phone started to ring. He pulled it out of the beach bag.

"Its Lauren." Brooklyn smiled as he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" She heard muttering coming from the other phone.

"We're under a couple trees. We're underneath and the babies are laying on the blanket." She heard more muttering before Jon spoke again.

"Okay, see you guys in a few." He hung up and put his phone back down.

"They on their way?" Jon nodded and gave Mia and Jay his hands to play with. The babies eyes widened as they played with his bigger hand. Mia took to playing with his wedding band while J.J just grabbed onto his fingers.

"Yea she said they just got here." Brooklyn nodded.

A few minutes later, Jon saw the familiar dirty blonde haired woman come into view.

"This is her." He said lowly before standing up with Amelia and waving her over. Brooklyn smiled and grabbed J.J before standing up as well.

Brooklyn smiled as the woman walked over to them. She waved and gave a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hey. Glad you could come."

"Me too. I love the beach." Brook smiled as Jon looked at her.

"Brooklyn, this is Lauren, my sister. Lauren, this is Brooklyn, my wife. Brooklyn balanced J.J in one hand and shook Lauren's with the other.

"Its nice to meet you."

"You as well. You're prettier in person then on the t.v." Brooklyn smiled and thanked her.

"Are these them?" Jon and Brooklyn nodded, moving so she could see their faces. She smiled and awwed.

"They're beautiful. What are their names?"

"J.J and Amelia."

"Jonathan junior?" Jon nodded and Lauren smiled touching each babies hands.

"Hi cuties. Its nice to meet you guys."

"Would you like to hold one?" Lauren looked up at Brooklyn, who just smiled warmly. She could tell she was nervous and wanted to make her comfortable.

"U-um sure." Brooklyn smiled and handed her J.J. Lauren held him in her arms, making sure to support his head.

"Hi there. Wow, he looks just like you Jon."

Jon smiled a little.

"You're not the first person to say that." Lauren laughed softly. J.J looked up at the unfamiliar person and started to fuss a little. Jon noticed and reached over to softly stroke his cheek his finger.

"Hey, hey little man. Its okay. This is your aunt daddy told you about." Lauren was a little shocked when she heard Jon. Technically she was their aunt, but they had only just been reunited. She thought it would take a little longer for them to bond again.

But at the same time, she coulnd't help but smile as she tried not to cry. She not only had her brother back, but now she had a sister in law, and a niece and nephew. It seemed like part of a dream or something.

Brooklyn ntoiced Lauren's eyes shining with un-shead tears.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, concerned slightly.

Lauren looked at her sister in law and nodded while smiling.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It just doesn't seem real you know." Jon sat down next to Brooklyn as Lauren, who still held J.J, sat on the other side of her.

"What do you mean?" Jon asked confused.

"Finally finding you after all this time. Having you back in my life, having a sister in law, being an aunt. I still think that its some sort of dream and I'll wake up and it'll all be gone." Lauren explained. Brooklyn and Jon both gave her small smiles as J.J and Mia started doing their baby talk.

"Well its completely real and we're not gonna leave. Unless you want us too?" Lauren smiled at her brother and shook her head.

She looked down at her little nephew, who was still talking to his sister.

"Do they do that a lot?"

"All the time. We're gonna figure out what they're saying one of these days." Lauren laughed as she reached a hand out to play with Amelia.

"She looks like you Brooklyn." Brooklyn smiled.

"Thank you." Lauren nodded and looked down at J.J, who now looked more relaxed in his new aunts arms. He lifted his blue eyes up to her, giving her a toothless smile.

"He must really like you. He hardly gives that smile. Only to a few of his favorites."

Jon nodded.

"I barely even get that smile. I just get yelled at everytime I go near Brooklyn. Watch." He leaned over and pressed his lips against her cheek. Like he expected, J.J and Amelia started to coo loudly. Jon pulled away as Lauren laughed.

"See?" Lauren nodded.

"Can we switch?" Brooklyn nodded. Lauren handed Jon J.J before taking Amelia.

"Hello beautiful. You're gonna be beating the boys off you with a stick."

"No she won't." Jon and Brooklyn chorused. Lauren looked at them quizzically. They didn't get a chance to answer when they saw Joe coming back, sulking.

"What's up with you big guy? Where is JoJo and Gal?" Joe huffed and sat down in the sand.

"They're renting surf boards." Jon grinned.

"Oh really? How come you're not with them?" Joe scowled at his friend.

"You know why." Joe practically growled before mumbling asshole under his breath.

"Is he okay?" Lauren asked quietly. Brooklyn just laughed as Jon smirked at his friend.

"Why's that?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"Because the last time we rented boards, I broke them. Remember? That was after I recall you saying 'oh its okay Uce. They won't break. Its easy to surf."

Jon, Brooklyn, and Lauren all laughed.

"To be fair, its easy for me so it should be easy for anyone, and, Colby and I didn't think you would end up breaking a second board. I mean come on, who has that much bad luck."

"Joe, apparently." Joe glared at Brooklyn when he noticed the new addition to the group.

"Who are you?" Lauren laughed.

"Lauren." Joe smiled.

"So you're Jon's sister?" Lauren nodded and bounced Amelia slightly.

"Mind if I see the back of your neck?" Lauren, Jon, and Brooklyn all furrowed their eyebrows.

"What?"

"Just to see if you have the same 666 mark like Jon." Jon rolled his eyes as Joe smirked.

"Ha, funny." The siblings said at the same time. Brooklyn giggled quietly.

"I'm just kidding. Its nice to meet you." Lauren smiled and shook his head.

"Its nice to meet you too. Sorry about the surf boards." Joe shrugged.

"I blame Jon."

"Everyone does." Brooklyn giggled and kissed his shoulder.

They heard giggling and saw JoJo and Gal coming back, a surf board in Gals hands.

"Come on daddy, mommy got one for us." They laughed as Joe shook his head.

"Sorry baby girl, but I don't think I want to anymore." JoJo's face dropped and Gal scowled.

"Leati Joseph Anoa'i, you already told her you would surf with her and I just went through ten minutes of paperwork to ensure that if you broke another board, we would pay it off. Now, lets go."

"Ouch, full name. You better go big man." Jon chuckled at Brooklyn.

"Alright." He mumbled, standing up. He took the board from Gal and grabbed JoJo's hand before leading her down to the water. Gal looked at saw the new addition. She smiled warmly at the girl.

"Hi, you must be Lauren." Lauren nodded and shook her hand.

"My name's Gal, you just met my husband Joe." Lauren smiled and nodded as Amelia started cooing and waving her arms around.

"I did. He is that bad on a surf board?" Gal laughed and nodded.

"You have no idea." Just then then heard JoJo again.

"Mommy, can you come help daddy? He won't get in the water!" Jon and Brooklyn laughed while Gal rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me while I go drown my husband." They just laughed as she headed down towards the water.

"So that's Joe and Gal." Lauren laughed at Jon.

"They seem nice."

"They are." Lauren nodded as Amelia started to whine slightly.

"What's the matter baby girl?" Brooklyn took Amelia while J.J started to fuss.

"They always cry at the same time?" Jon and Brooklyn nodded.

"If one cries, the other usually starts soon after and if I had to bet, they want some mama milk." Brooklyn scrunched her face up.

"Don't call it that." Jon laughed as Brooklyn pulled to two pre-made bottles out of the beach bag. She gave one to Jon before they both put the bottles in the babies mouths, smiling when they happily started sucking the formula.

"So how long are you guys in Tampa for?"

"The end of the week. Then back home."

"Where do you guys live?"

"Hartford. How long have you lived in Tampa?" Brooklyn smiled as the two siblings talked. It seemed like it was easy for them to get into a conversation.

Lauren smiled.

"Couple years. Dad and I moved down here after I graduated school." Jon nodded.

"Speaking of him, can I ask a question?" Lauren nodded and Brooklyn made sure to pay attention to her body language and voice.

"Of course."

"Why didn't he try to take me? I know you said that Kim threatened him with the police but why not try to go to court or anything?" Lauren sighed softly.

"I asked him the same question when I got older. I didn't want to tell you incase it hurt your feelings or made you angry." Jon nodded.

"When we left, dad tried to go back but you know, mom went all psycho and threatened him with the cops so he left. We packed up and moved to Cleveland. It was, it was hard. He couldn't find a decent job because had that police record and who wants a shoplifter working for them? So I guess he made the decision to not go back for you. He knew you weren't better off there but he was scared. He could barely provide for himself and a two year old. He knew mom got assistance and so stupidly thought she would change once he left, but she didn't, did she?"

Jon clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"No, no she didn't. I would go as far as saying she got worse." Brooklyn reached a free hand over and squeezed his. Jon grabbed onto her hand, squeezing back.

"He felt bad Jon, he really did. He kicked himself for years over it. He still does. He was happy to learn you got out of there though." Jon just nodded. He looked at Brooklyn and she gave him a slight nod. She was telling the truth.

"I guess, I understand. Sort of. Did he ever try when I was older?"

"I think he said he tried when you were fourteen but when he went to the house, you weren't there and mom had no clue where you were. Then again, he said she was drunk as a skunk when he went."

"Fourteen?" Lauren nodded and Jon sighed.

"I was staying with my friend Sami. His parents took me in as one of their own." Lauren smiled sadly and nodded.

"Does this change your mind about seeing him?" Jon sighed and took the bottle of his sons mouth to burp him.

"It gives me things to think about." Lauren nodded and dug through her purse for something.

"I went and saw him yesterday. Told him about all of this. He said for you to take your time and that he wanted you to have this." She handed over a small picture. Jon took and looked at it, Brooklyn looking over his shoulder. She smiled realizing it was a baby Jon being held by someone she could only assume was their father. Lauren was right. Jon and his father did look similar.

"T-this is me and him?" Jon swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Lauren nodded.

"Yea. He took all the pictures that were in the house when we left. I have more at my apartment if you are interested in seeing them." Jon just nodded as he looked down at the photo. He never had a clear picture of his father, just bits and pieces. Then he had the image he made up in his head to go along with the lies he was fed by their bitch mother.

"You okay cowboy?" Brooklyn asked as she burped Amelia. Jon just nodded and looked up at Lauren.

"I can't promise anything. But I will think about seeing him before we leave." Lauren smiled and nodded.

"Uncle Jon, aunt Brooklyn look!" They all turned their heads when they heard JoJo. They all smiled wide when they saw Joe standing straight up on the surf board.

"He's up!" Brooklyn giggled, which intensified when Joe fell off a second later.

"And he's down." JoJo giggled as the babies cooed.

For the rest of the day, the hung out. Jon was happy to see how fast Lauren and Brooklyn hit it off. He rolled his eyes when Lauren said she would get Brooklyn some make up samples. The last thing she needed was more make up. Around four o'clock, they decided it was time to head out.

"Thank you for inviting me." Lauren said as they all got ready to leave.

"Thanks for coming. Did you have fun?" Lauren nodded as she watched Jon put everything in the trunk of the car while Brooklyn put the babies in.

"Yea. Your friend Joe should really stay away from surf boards." Jon laughed.

"Well after today, he probably will." Lauren laughed, remembering how Joe came back all angry after he fell of the board for the fifth time in a row.

"I'll bet." She heard a car door shut before Brooklyn appeared next to Jon.

"What are we betting?"

"That Joe won't touch a surf board again." Jon answered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder's. Brooklyn giggled.

"That was the best thing I have ever watched in my life." Jon and Lauren laughed. Jon kissed his wife's head, making her and his sister smile. She was happy to see he had found a happy place in his life after everything she assumed he went through.

"Did you have fun today Lauren?" Lauren nodded at her sister in law.

"I did. Thank you for letting me meet the babies too. They're beautiful."

"You're their aunt. You deserve to know them."

"Besides, you haven't given us a reason to think your insane like mom." Lauren laughed as Brooklyn shook her head.

"I'll be happy to tell you guys I am nothing like her." Brooklyn smiled while Jon just nodded.

"So um before we go, have you thought about dad at all?" Jon sighed.

"Yea. I want to meet him but I hate him for leaving me there. I think I need some time." Lauren nodded in understanding.

"I understand." Jon nodded.

"Thanks." Lauren nodded and hugged them both.

"It was nice meeting you Lauren." Lauren smiled.

"It was nice meeting you too Brooklyn. Bye Jon."

"Bye Lauren." She waved before walking off to her car. Brooklyn turned to Jon, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"What?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"Jus proud of you is all."

"Proud of me for what?"

"Giving her a shot, having an opened mind. It takes a big man to do that Jon. I'm proud of you and I'm proud you are taking some serious time to think about meeting your dad instead of letting anger rule you decision."

Jon pushed some hair out of her face.

"Well without you by my side, I doubt I would have been able to do any of this. You keep me calm baby and I can never thank you enough for everything you have brought into my life." Brooklyn smiled and lent up to kiss him.

"Anything for you cowboy. Come on, I think the babies are tired. They're holding onto Colby's blankets for dear life." Jon laughed. They shared one last kiss before getting in the car and heading back to the house.

/*/

Colby started to slowly stir from a great nights sleep. Using one hand, he wiped the tiredness from his eyes as he started to slowly open them.

Blinking a few times, he finally woke up with a smile on his face. He looked to his left, his smiling widening when his brown eyes settled on his sleeping girlfriend.

Sarah was in a peaceful slumber beside him, her head resting on his bare chest, pieces of her blonde hair spread across her face.

Using his hand, he moved the stray pieces from her face, smiling when her face scrunched up before relaxing. He couldn't take his eyes off her sleeping was something about having Sarah next to him that gave him a grest nights sleep.

The past few days on the road were hectic and he barely got enough sleep before he had to get up and travel to the next town. He was used to it since it was the life of a WWE superstar. Ususally he didn't mind but ever since he started dating Sarah, his perspective changed. He'd usually spend his days off at his house in Davenport with Kevin. Only going out when he would go to Crossfit, or to lead his training sessions at his wrestling academy, Black and Brave Academy. He was basically a recluse until it was time for him to hit the road again.

But since they had started dating, he spent most of his free time in Hartford. He would fly in, Sarah would pick him up and take them to her apartment and they'd spend his two precious days off simply spending time together. He didn't care what they did just as long as he had time with her. He missed her fiercly when he had to head back on the road. He missed the simple things like just being near her, and seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. Facetime and Skype had become their bestfriends when they weren't together.

Colby continued to gaze at his girlfriend as he continued to think. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Sarah.

Sarah let out a content sigh as she moved before going right back to sleep. The covers that were around her, rode down slightly exposing her bare top half.

A smirk formed on Colby's face as his eyes raked over her, recalling the events from last night. After their talk at dinner, they finished eating before they pulled each other to Sarah's bedroom. As soon as the doors was closed, their clothes flew off and they showes each other just how much they'd missed each other. It continued throughout the night and they both finally fell asleep around one in the morning.

The longer Colby stared at her, the more he felt himself getting hard. A sudden idea hit him, making him smirk. He started to slowly pull the blankets off of them when scratching on the door and unified barking started.

He groaned and looked up at Sarah, noticing she was still sleeping. He tried to carry on with his plan when the barking got louder. Sarah started to stir and Colby groaned again. Leave it to two little dogs to ruin his plan.

"Morning." She greeted sleepily.

Colby smiled softly despite being annoyed he was interrupted.

"Morning sweetheart. Sleep good?" Sarah nodded and blushed when she realized the blankets were hanging low. She pulled them back up, making Colby laugh.

"Don't be shy babe. That's a great view to wake up to in the morning." Sarah's blushed intensified and she whacked him in his bare chest. Colby laughed as Thor and Kevin kept barking.

"Should probably let them in." Colby sighed but nodded. Reaching over the nightstand, he opened the door and they both smiled when the little dogs ran in and sat by the bed.

Sarah chuckled as she sat up slightly, holding the blankets to her body.

"Morning guys." She greeted cheerfully.

Kevin and Thor barked as they looked towards their owners.

Colby sat up exposing all of his toned upper body, running a hand through his messy two tones hair before looking at the two canines that were sitting on the floor close to his side of the bed.

"Seriously guys? Do we have to have the talk again?" Sarah furrowed her eyebrows.

"Talk?"

"About them cock blocking me."

Sarah smiled and shook her head.

"You would." Colby chuckled.

"Can you blame me? Yesterday they did and just now they did. I was gonna wake you up special but no, they had to start barking." Sarah smirked and moved closer to him, running her fingers up and down his chest.

"There is always the shower." She bit her lower lip, making Colby groan and wrap an arm around her chest.

"Now you're talking. You don't have any plans for today do you?" Sarah shook her head.

"No why?"

"Well before I got here, I did some research and there is a fair here today. I thought we could go. If you want that is." Sarah smiled.

"I would love too." Colby smiled and kissed her forehead. They hung out in bed all day, only getting up to get food.

"Sarah!" Colby laughed as she threw a noodle at him from their chicken low mein she had ordered for a late lunch.

Sarah giggled.

"You did it to me."

"I told you it was an accident. Now I have soy sauce on my chest." Sarah smirked and moved so she was kneeling next to him. She bent down and slowly licked the sauce off, making Colby groan and he softened member wake up.

"There, all clean." She murmered as she got back up, She let out a surprised squeak when Colby pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Sarah immediately kissed back, opening her mouth so their tongues could play.

Thor and Kevin started barking again, making them pull away.

"Shower now?" Colby nodded. Sarah looked down at the two dogs.

"Kevin, Thor, go lay down for mommy and daddy." Colby watched amazed as both dogs ran out of the room.

"You've got to tell me how you do that." Sarah giggled. Colby stood up and lifted her up before walking into her bathroom. Sarah started the shower and checked the tempertature before they both got in. She let out a content sigh as the hot water ran over her. She smiled to herself when she felt Colby's hands place themselves on her hips and attack her neck.

She let out a low moan when he hit her sweet spot.

"Colby." She moaned softly. Colby groaned. He would never tire of her moaning his name. While he worked on her neck, he moved a hand down from her hip and between her legs. He started to rub her sensative bundle of nerves.

Sarah's back arched against him as she felt herself get wetter and wetter by the minute. Between his fingers and his lips, she was going to let loose any minute.

"Colby, I need you." She let out a high pitched moan after as he slowly eased two fingers into her.

"Fuck!" Colby smirked as he pulled his fingers out of her, seeing her juices coating his fingers.

"You're so wet baby." Sarah moaned at his voice as he licked his fingers. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him inside of her. She turned around and pushed him against the wall, attacking his mouth with hers.

Colby spun them around so her back was up against the shower wall. He picked her up by her thighs so her legs went around his waist.

"Ready?"

"Have been since we got in."

"Wait, wait, do I need a condom?" Sarah shook her head.

"I'm on the pill. Took it at breakfast." Colby nodded before manually guiding himself into her. Sarah's head fell against the shower as she let out a loud moan. Colby groaned as he bottomed out. He slowly pulled out before thrusting back in.

Sarah moaned and tightened her arms around his neck. Colby leaned up and pressed their lisp together as their hips moves in sync.

"You feel so good Sarah. So fucking perfect." Sarah blushed, letting out another moan when he moved his lips down to one of her peak nipples.

"Fuck Colby. Faster." Colby obliged. The shower was filled with moans and the sound of skin slapping together.

"Are you gonna cum baby? You gonna cum for me?" He rasped to her. Sarah moaned and nodded. She loved his voice but when he talked dirty to her, she lost it everytime.

A few more thrusts and Sarah threw her head back, Colby's name escaping her mouth in a scream. She screwed her eyes shut as stars burts behind them. Colby thrusted a few more times before he came inside of her. His head fell forward, laying on her heaving chest as their hips rode through their orgasms.

When they calmed down, Colby lifted his head to look at her.

"That was-."

"Incredible." She breathed out, her chest still heaving as she caught her breath. Colby smiled and kissed her lips gently before pulling out of her.

They showered together and got out to start getting ready for their date.

"Do you know if its supposed to be cold?" Sarah shrugged and checked her phone.

"It says it should be around sixty five."

Colby nodded.

"I bet Jon and Brook are enjoying the heat." Sarah smiled as she looked through her closet.

"I know they are. Brook sent me a picture of the babies in the bathing suits that I bought for them." Colby smiled as they worked around each other to get ready. After Sarah pulled her clothes on, she headed into the bathroom to do her hair and make up. She curled her hair and put it in a simple bun.

"Ugh, my eyes." She started rubbing them, seeing they were getting a little red. Her allergies were acting up again.

"Hey, which shirt should I, are you okay?" He asked concerned. Sarah nodded and pulled her hand away. Colby saw her eyes were looking red.

"Why are you eyes red?"

"I think my allergies are acting up again. Can you go grab my glasses from the nighstand please. Oh, and that shirt." Colby chuckled and nodded. He slipped his shirt on before walking over to the nightstand and grabbing her thin, black framed glasses. Heading back to the bathroom door, he saw she was putting eyedrops in her eyes.

"Here babe." She blinked and looked at him.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. She placed the glasses on her face, letting her eyes adjust to the clearity.

"You sure you okay?" Sarah nodded.

"Yea but I'm not putting make up on. I don't want to ruin it by rubbing my eyes all night." Colby smiled softly at her.

"I like you without it anyway." Sarah smiled and passed him to head to the closet and grab her shoes. She was wearing light skinny jeans, a blood red long sleeved shirt, her black leather jacket and she decided on her Converse to complete the look.

"Well thank you. Are you ready?"

"Yea if you are." Sarah smiled and nodded. She grabbed her purse and phone while Colby just grabbed his wallet and her car keys. They made sure the dogs had fresh food and water before leaving.

Since Colby was still getting used to Hartford, Sarah opted to drive them.

"I'm surprised you didn't put up a fight to drive." Colby looked at her weird as they started the drive.

"Why?"

"Brook told me about how you would put up a fight when she wanted to drive to the arenas."

"That is because her and Jon drive the same. They both talk with their hands and when they take them off the wheel, its scary." Sarah giggled.

"Aunt Stephanie does the same thing. Uncle Paul used to take pillows with them to use as protection when he was teaching Brook how to drive."

Colby laughed and shook his head. Soon they pulled up to the fair grounds. After finding a place to park they got out. Sarah made sure to lock her car. Colby walked over and interlocked their hands, making her smile. He led them over to the booth where you paid to get in and get tickets.

"So what first?" Colby shrugged as they walked around.

They came across the milk bottle game.

"Allow me to win my woman a prize." Sarah laughed at his posh tone.

"Of course good sir." Colby chuckled and gave the man behind the booth a ticket before getting three baseballs. Sarah smiled as she watched. Not to her surprise, he got it on the first try.

Colby pointed to what he wanted before turning to Sarah.

"For you m'lady." He handed her the Minion toy he had picked as his prize.

"I love it. Thank you." She kissed his cheek, getting her a smile in return.

"Anything for my girl. Lets go play some more." Sarah nodded as they continued walking around, playing different games here and there.

They ended up making a deal when they got to the game where you had to spray water into the clowns mouth to fill up the balloon.

"So what's the bet?"

"If I win, you get to make me dessert tonight with nothing on." Sarah blushed.

"Okay. When I win, you have to make me breakfast in bed tomorrow, also wearing nothing." Colby smirked.

"Deal." They sealed the deal with a kiss before paying for their game. They were each given five balls.

Colby threw his first one, sighing when it bounced off the bowl and landed on the ground. He heard a curse next to him, telling him Sarah was successful either.

"Missed did you hot shot?" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Shut u. You're gonna cry when I win." Colby just smirked. They were both down to their last balls.

"Alright last chance. I can't wait to see you make me a cake naked." A mom next to them galred at Colby before ushering her kids away. Sarah laughed.

"Good job." Colby shook his head.

"You go first." Sarah nodded and turned to line up her shot. She lightly shot the ball, smiling when is successfully landed in the bowl.

"Ha! I win!" Colby shook his head as the mad handed her the fishbowl.

"Not so fast. I could still make it." Sarah just smirked as he lined his shot up and threw the ball. To both their surprise, Colby's ball landed in the bowl.

"What?" Colby laughed and accepted his fish.

"Guess we're tied. Tie breaker?"

"Or we could just do both for each other." Colby smiled.

"I like it. Deal. So, wanna hit the ferris wheel before we leave?" Sarah smiled and nodded. They walked over and paid before getting into their seats.

When the ride started, Sarah leaned over to rest her head against Colby's shoulder. Colby kissed her head and watched as they got higher. They ended up stopping at the very top and Sarah smiled at the view.

"Its beautiful." Colby nodded.

"So are you." Sarah chuckled and sat up.

"Charmer." Colby smiled and kissed her lips lightly. When he pulled away, he found himself letting words slip out before he could think about them.

"I love you."


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty One:**

"I love you." Sarah's eyes widened as did Colby's.

"W-what?" Colby looked at his girlfriend. Thinking for a minute, he knew he was right. He was in love with Sarah.

"I-I love you." Sarah let out a shaky breath as her eyes watered.

Colby saw her reaction and his eyes widened.

"I scared you didn't I. Sarah, I am so sorry. Forget-." He was cut off when Sarah pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Colby groaned and wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

Sarah moaned, lacing a hand through his hair. She was shocked to say the least. She hadn't felt this way since she was sixteen but even now she had to admit, her feelings for Colby felt stronger then the ones before.

She pulled away, breathing harshly.

"I love you too, Colby." Colby smiled.

"Really?" Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Yea. I love you." Colby kissed her once more.

"I love you too." They kissed again as the ride started to move again.

"How about after this we head on home." The look in Sarah's eyes made him groan.

"I am perfectly fine with that." Sarah giggled and laid her head back on his shoulder.

She smiled and closed her eyes. They had just taken a major step in their relationship. One she had feared taking with anyone since Matt but it felt different with Colby. It felt right being with him.

"What are you thinking about baby." Sarah looked up, her blue eyes locking on his brown.

"About my first boyfriend." Colby laughed.

"We said we love each other for the first time and your thinking about a past boyfriend." Sarah laughed softly.

"Not like that. I was thinking about how he was the only boy before you that I said I love you too."

"Really?" Sarah nodded, feeling the familiar lump in her throat form. Something that always happened when she talked about him.

"What happened to him?" Sarah's eyes dropped.

"He um, he got into a bad accident when we were sixteen. He didn't make it." Colby nodded.

"I'm sorry." Sarah nodded and wiped at her eyes before the tears could spill.

"Its okay. It was a long time ago but I still think about him from time to time."

"About what it would be like if he was still alive?" Sarah nodded and looked up at him.

"Sometimes but since I met you, those thoughts stopped. You make me feel things I haven't felt since him." Colby smiled.

"I can say the same thing to you. Except, I had girlfriends." Sarah giggled as he gave her a peck. The ride slowly came to a stop and they were helped out of their cart.

"So, home now?" Sarah bit her lip and nodded.

"Yea. I wanna show you how you make me feel." Colby groaned and picked her, throwing her over his shoulder making her laugh wildly as he led them back to the car.

* * *

Whistling sound throughout the bathroom as the shower ran. Jon whistled a random tune while he washed the soap of his body. He had woken up in a good mood and he knew why. Today was the day that he and Brooklyn could have sex again. He was happy everyday he woke up to his little family but today, his excitement hit a new level.

Making sure all the soap was off, he turned the shower off and opened the door. Grabbing the towel from the rack, he wrapped it around his waist and used a smaller one to dry his hair off. He heard cooing and giggling coming from the bedroom, making a smile form on his face. Drying off, he slipped on his boxers, a pair of jeans, and a plain black t-shirt. Putting the towels in the hamper, he brushed his hair out before heading back to the bedroom.

His smile grew when he saw Brooklyn sitting on their bedroom floor in front of the fireplace, the twins laying between her legs on their play mat, Moxley laying next to them.

"Where's Mia, where's Mia?" Jon watched as she pulled Mia's hands away from her eyes.

"Ah, there she is!" Mia gurgled making Brooklyn giggled before she did it to Jay. It reminded Jon of the dream he had when Brooklyn was in the hospital all those months back.

"Having fun?" He chuckled when Brooklyn jumped.

"Don't do that!" She placed her hand against her racing heart. Jon laughed and got down on the floor next to her.

"Sorry."

"Yea right." Jon rolled his eyes. He smiled down at the twins, who were waving their hands and feet around.

"You seem happy." Brooklyn commented, watching him play with the twins. Jon looked up at her, smiling.

"How could I not be? Tonight we get to have fun again."

"You mean you haven't been having fun lately?" She arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. Jon chuckled and shook his head.

"No I have but tonight we get to have a lot of fun."

"And what were to happen if I get sick or don't feel like it?" Jon scowled at her, making her giggle. It was just to easy to rile him up.

"Sick I can deal with but not feeling like it? I've accepted that challenge before." Brooklyn giggled again.

"Sarah called while you were showering. She asked if I wanted to go Hall of Fame dress shopping. I told her yea."

"What time is she coming?"

"Eleven. Colby is with her so you two are on baby duty." Jon nodded and looked down at the twins.

"Good thing we have fun together, right guys?" J.J and Amelia just looked at him.

"Don't look so excited." He said flatly. Brooklyn laughed and looked down at the babies.

"Tell him, 'We like hanging out with mommy!' Tell him." She giggled when the babies started cooing. Jon chuckled.

"Tell her 'Its only because you carry our food mommy'." Jon groaned when Brooklyn hit him in the stomach. She jumped on top of him, making him fall to the ground laughing.

"Jerk." Jon chuckled and rolled over so she was on the bottom.

"Little preview of tonight?" Jon smirked and straddled her, leaning down so his nose brushed against hers.

"Yup." Brooklyn smiled as he kissed her gently. She lifted her arms to wrap around his neck. They were getting lost in the kiss when the babies started cooing and Moxley started jumping on Jon.

"Hey, hey! Mox, I know you missed me but settle down a little." Brooklyn chuckled, accepting his hand to help her sit up before they crawled back over to the babies. Moxley jumped up and sat in Jon's lap, laying his head down and watching.

"Okay beautiful's, mommy is gonna go get dressed. Be good for daddy." She got toothless grins. She kissed their foreheads and Jon's cheek before getting up and heading into the closet. Looking through her clothes, she decided on a pair of jet black skinny jeans, a white, no shoulder, tie waist boho blouse, knee high socks and her leather thigh high boots. Grabbing fresh underwear and bra, she made her way out of the closet.

"Babe, I'm gonna dress them. Did you get clothes out already?"

"Yea they're on the bed." Jon nodded and watched as she walked into the bathroom. Looking down at the two babies, he smiled.

"Alright guys, same deal from Tampa. No pee or spit up, you each get a new rattle. Deal?" He got toothless smiles that made him laugh.

"That's a deal to me."

Brooklyn turned on the shower, setting the temperature before getting in. Wanting to just get in and out, she made quick work of washing her hair with her favorite green apple shampoo and conditioner. Washing it all away, she grabbed the matching body wash and washed her body.

Since the babies were born, she had become an expert at showering quickly. She was one who loved long, hot, showers but it wasn't just about her now.

Turning the shower off, she opened the door and grabbed her towels, wrapping one around her body and throwing her hair up in the other. Stepping out, she dried her body off before slipping her strapless white lace bra and panties on. Taking her hair out, she made sure it wasn't dripping before brushing it out and blow drying it.

When her hair was dry, she left it in her usual straight state before dressing. She knew Jon was going to drool over her choice and it made her smirk. Today she would tease him but just a little. She wanted to make sure their night was as fun and special as possible.

After pulling on her clothes and shoes, she did her make up.

Checking herself one last time, she washed her hands and threw her towels in the hamper, making her way back to the bedroom.

She smiled when she saw the babies laying on their mat, Jon's back to her as he played with them.

"They good?" Jon looked up and turned his head, doing a double take as his eyes took in what she was wearing.

"Holy shit!" Brooklyn giggled.

"What?"

"You look so fucking sexy." Brooklyn smiled as his eyes ran over her. He nearly let out a groan at how good she looked. His eyes immediately traveled to her breasts that were showing thanks to the no shoulder top.

"Well thank you Mr. Good. They dressed?" Jon nodded as she walked over to them. She smiled when she saw they were both in their Chicago Cubs onesies Colby had gotten them.

"Your uncle Sell Out is gonna love that you're wearing these." She cooed. Jon chuckled.

They eached grabbed a twin, Brooklyn grabbing her purse and phone before the little family made their way downstairs with Moxley leading the way.

"He is a damn good guard dog." Brooklyn nodded as they sat on the couch, the babies going in their bouncy seats.

"Wait till he gets bigger. No one is gonna mess with them."

"Well between me and all the other people they have wrapped around their fingers already, no they won't." Brooklyn smiled and watched as Moxley layed in between the two seats.

Around quarter to eleven, the doorbell went off.

"Better cover yourself before Colby freaks out again." Boroklyn rolled her eyes as he laid Amelia's blanket over her as she fed, J.J laying happy and full in his bouncy seat.

Walking over, Jon opened the door to come face to face with their bestfriends.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Jon. How was Tampa." Sarah asked as she hugged him before stepping into the house. Colby bro hugged him when he stepped in.

"It was good, relaxing."

"What about the thing." Colby furrowed his eyebrows.

"What thing?" Jon sighed.

"Good. Thank you for you help." Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Brook in the living room?"

"Yea, she is nursing Amelia."

"Then I'm staying right here."

"I'm covered jackass!" Brooklyn yelled, making Jon and Sarah laugh. They walked in to see Brooklyn still covered on the couch.

"You act like you've never seen boobs before."

"I haven't but that doesn't mean I want to see yours or you feeding the babies." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Hey handsome. Auntie Sarah missed you." Sarah cooed as she picked her nephew up.

"I'll take Mia when she's done."

"Are you sure? She is near my boob." Colby rolled his eyes as Jon laughed. As soon as Amelia was done eating, Brooklyn placed her over her shoulder and burped her. When she was done, she handed her off to Jon before fixing her top and pulling the blanket away.

"Hey there pretty girl. Did you miss me?" Brooklyn and Jon rolled their eyes.

"Like anyone does." Jon laughed, wrapping an arm around Brooklyn's shoulder's when she stood up.

"I wish you stayed in Tampa."

"Yea well so do I. At least I like Joe." Colby scowled as she smirked. Sarah shook her head.

"You two are worse than siblings." Both rolled their eyes at her comment.

"You ready to go Sar?" Sarah nodded and kissed Jay's head before kissing Amelia's.

"Bye babies, be good for daddy and uncle sell out." Colby scowled while the babies cooed.

"Oh come on guys, we have to stick together against your mean mommy. Ow!" Brooklyn smiled at Jon, who had hit Colby in the back of the head.

"Lay off my wife Lopez, or I will drown you out back." Colby scowled as Sarah and Brooklyn laughed.

"And what are you laughing at. You're supposed to be on my side." Sarah giggled again.

"Sorry." Colby just rolled his eyes. Brooklyn took J.J from her and kissed her forehead before doing the same to Amelia.

"Bye babies. Bye babe. If you have any questions, call me."

"Brook, we've been doing this for a month now. We'll be good." She smiled and handed them their son before leaning up and kissing Jon's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Bye something sexy for tonight."

"What's tonight?" Colby asked.

"We get to fuck again." Brooklyn shook her head at Jon's bluntness. Sarah and Colby groaned.

"Why did I even ask." Jon smirked.

"Alright well lets leave before we hear more. Bye babe, love you."

"Love you too." Colby said, leaning down to peck her lips. Sarah smiled as Jon and Brooklyn's eyes widened.

"You ask her, I ask him?" Jon whispered. Brooklyn nodded.

"Okay, bye guys." Brooklyn kissed the babies heads again before they left. Getting into Brooklyn's white 2015 Jeep Grand Cherokee, she started the car before turning to her bestfriend.

"So, love?" Sarah smiled and blushed lightly.

"Yea." Brooklyn squealed and smiled, hugging her friend.

"When did this happen?" She asked when she pulled out of the drive way and started driving into town.

"Last week. We went to the fair and he said it when we were on top of the ferris wheel."

"Aw, who knew the sell out could be romantic." Sarah laughed.

"He can be." Brooklyn smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Sarah this happy.

"Have you told him about Matt yet?" Sarah sighed softly and nodded.

"Yea, after we said I love you. I started thinking about him."

"What did Colby say?"

"He was sorry about what happened and he couldn't believe that Matt was the only guy before him who I said I love you to." Brook nodded.

"Think you found the one?" Sarah looked at her friend, biting her bottom lip.

"I think so. I haven't felt this way in a long time and he makes me happy." Brooklyn smiled.

"Alright, enough sell out talk. What else has been going on?" Sarah laughed.

"Greene called me into his office last week after you called about Lauren."

"About what?"

"He asked me to take over the WWE's account when he retires. So in a couple weeks, I will be traveling with the company." Brooklyn smiled wide.

"Sarah thats amazing! Congratulations."

"Thank you. I was a little hesitant to take it at first but Colby helped me make the decision."

"I'm glad you did. Now double trouble will be back together. Triple trouble whenever Ashley gets called up." Sarah laughed.

"God help the world." Brooklyn laughed.

"I can picture dad getting a headache now. Ugh, I can't wait." Sarah laughed again, shaking her head.

"Your turn. How was Tampa? How was Jon's sister?"

"Tampa was good. I loved being on the beach and the babies loved it. Jon's sister was an interesting experience."

"She insane like his mom?"

"No, she is really sweet and nice. It was just crazy that it all happened."

"Did Jon and her talk?"

"Yea they met at a restaurant and talked about everything. I guess his dad wasn't a dead beat like he was told. He left because he couldn't deal with Jon's mom anymore."

"So he took Lauren and not Jon? Why?"

"Lauren said he was scared. He had a record for shop lifting and was scared he wouldn't be able to provide for both. He knew Kim got assitance and thought him leaving would change her but we all know that didn't happen." Sarah shook her head.

"Wow."

"I know and to top it all off, Jon's dad was in Tampa too." Sarah's eyes widened.

"Did he see him?"

"No. He wants to take time to think about everything before he decides on that."

"That's smart." Brooklyn nodded.

"I'm really proud of him." Sarah smiled.

* * *

"So, you told Sarah you love her?" Colby nodded as they sat on the ground, playing with the babies.

"Yea."

"When?"

"Last week. We went to a fair and were on top of the ferris wheel." Jon nodded.

"Nice." Colby chuckled.

"Thanks. Speaking of Sarah, what was the thing you and her were talking about because I'm hurt that I'm out of the loop." Jon rolled his eyes as he let Mia play with his fingers.

"The day we got to Tampa, Ron dropped us off so we could rent a car. Turns out the lady who helped us, is my sister." Colby's eyes widened.

"What?" Jon nodded.

"Yea. I didn't believe her at first but we had Sarah check into her and turns out she was telling the truth. My dad, who I guess isn't a dead beat and also lives in Tampa, took her after he had a big fight with Kim. He left me because he was scared he wouldn't be able to care for two kids."

Colby's mouth hung open.

"Holy shit. You go away to Tampa to go on vacation and relax, and you meet your long lost sister and your dad."

"I didn't meet my dad. I figured I would take some time to think about everything before I see him." Colby nodded.

"Wow."

"Yea."

"Guess you blew my 'I told Sarah I love her' story out of the water." Jon laughed.

"Sorry."

* * *

"What about this one Sar?" Sarah turned as Brooklyn held out a pale gold dress. She looked and shook her head.

"That looks kind of short and the waist is weird." Brooklyn looked at the dress and saw she was right.

Putting the dress back, she continued to move down and look through the hanging gowns. She knew she was gonna have a hard time finding one. All the dresses were beautiful.

"Are you excited for tonight Brook? Your guys first time back together." Brooklyn smiled and nodded.

"Yea. I know we both missed it." Sarah saw a look pass her face.

"Are you okay?" Brooklyn turned and looked at her.

"Yea, why?"

"A weird look crossed your face. Come on Brook, spill." Brooklyn sighed.

"I just kind of feel like Jon is a little to excited. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited to but I feel like his only goal is to just throw me in bed. I feel like he doesn't really want anything else but sex."

"What else would he want? He's a man." Brooklyn laughed.

"I know but its our first time. I was thinking there would be romance and intimacy."

"So maybe just talk to him, I'm sure he'd understand."

"Yea but I don't want him to feel like he has to do it just because I said something. I thought he'd want it too." Sarah nodded and reached over, giving Brooklyn's hand a squeeze.

"Maybe he does and he's just hiding it from you so its a surprise."

Brooklyn smiled. She hadn't even thought of that.

"Yea, your right."

"Always am." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as Sarah laughed.

"You're hanging around Colby to much." Sarah laughed again.

"How about this one?" She asked, pulling out a long royal blue gown. It had long sleeves and crossed in the back.

"Brook that's beautiful. Jon would drool if you wore that." Brooklyn laughed.

* * *

"Ew!" Jon laughed as Colby scrunched his face up, spit up rolling down his shoulder.

"Does he do that a lot?" Jon shook his head, laying Amelia down on the play mat and taking J.J from Colby so he could clean his shirt.

"Sometimes. Mia likes to get me a lot. I'm telling you, if one isn't pissing on me, the other is spitting up. They have yet to do it to Brooklyn." Colby laughed and wiped his shirt with a wipe.

"Since you brought up the pain in the ass, you excited for your big night?" Jon smirked and nodded, setting J.J down next to his sister.

"Anything special planned." Jon shook his head.

"Nope. We're putting the babies to bed and then I am dragging her to the room and locking us inside." Colby laughed.

"That sounds like you but don't you think you should do something special? Maybe make it romantic?"

"Colbs, me and Brooklyn have been waiting for this for six weeks. I think we'll be in to much of a hurry."

Colby shook his head as Jon laughed.

"Animals." Jon laughed as the babies started cooing.

* * *

"Come on Sar. We've been here for almost an hour and a half." Brooklyn called as she looked through the lingerie section. She had already found and tried on her perfect dress, now she was waiting for Sarah to do the same.

Sarah groaned.

"I'm sorry Brook but I'm trying to find the perfect dress. I want to make Colby drool."

"You could wear a garbage bag and achieve that." Sarah blushed and continued looking through the racks.

After a few minutes, she found one that caught her eye. Pulling it out, she smiled. It was a satin sweetheart cross straps slit long dress, the color similar to the color of Brooklyn's dress.

"Brook, how about this one?" Brooklyn looked away from the lingerie set to look at Sarah. She smiled as her best friend held the dress up.

"Its beautiful Sar. I think that is the one." Sarah smiled.

"I think so too." After she tried it on, she knew. This was definitely the dress.

"Okay, I'm ready. Wanna check out?"

"In a minute. I'm trying to find something nice to wear for tonight." Sarah nodded and started looking through the rack with her. She found a black lace set she liked and knew Colby would love.

"I mean same thing goes for you Brook. It could be a garbage bag and Jon would be thrilled." Brooklyn laughed.

"I know, he's said that to me before believe it or not."

"I believe it." Brooklyn laughed and pulled out a white strapless lace set that had a black trim.

"This it?" Brooklyn nodded and looked for her size.

"Yup, lets go. I'm hungry." Sarah laughed as they checked out before leaving. Stopping at a restaurant, they picked up lunch for themselves and the guys before heading back home.

When they got back to the house, they grabbed their bags and lunch and walking up to the front door. They could hear Moxley barking loudly from the both couldn't help but chuckle as Brooklyn opened the door and let them in.

They laughed again as Moxley came charging towards them.

"Hey bud. We missed you too." Brooklyn cooed as the dog circled them.

"Where is everyone, Mox?" Moxley barked and ran off towards the living room. The girls shook their heads and followed.

Walking in, they saw the twins laying in their bouncy seats, sound asleep while the guys lounged on the couch.

"Hey babe." Jon greeted happily. Brooklyn smiled.

"Hey. How long have they been asleep?"

"About half hour. How was shopping." Colby asked as they girls set their bags down.

"Good. We got everything we needed and we got lunch."

"Oh good, we were hungry." They rolled their eyes and walked into the kitchen to dish the food out.

"Think those are the dresses." Colby pointed to the bags. Jon nodded.

"Unless they're designer body bags, yea. Should we sneak a look?"

"What? So they can kill us? No thank you."

"They're in the kitchen. We sneak a look and zip them back up before they come back. Don't be such a baby."

Colby scowled and watched as Jon stood up, quietly walking over to the bag Brooklyn set on the couch. Reaching down, he had just moved the zipper an inch when he heard a voice.

"What are you doing?" Jumping, he turned around and saw Brooklyn and Sarah standing there. Brooklyn had a scowl on her face.

"I um, I thought I saw a bug on the bag. I killed it. You're welcome babe." Brooklyn and Sarah shared a look before looking down at Colby, who looked away.

"Colby, was he killing a bug or was he trying to look at Brooklyn's dress?" Jon looked at Colby with a 'don't you dare' look.

"Killed a bug." He muttered, not looking at the two women. Sarah sighed.

"He lied. You try." Brooklyn smirked and climbed on the back of the couch behind Colby.

"What are you-ah!" Brooklyn wrapped him in a sleeper hold.

"Brooklyn what are you doing?" Jon laughed.

"I want the truth. Was Jon trying to look at my dress?" Jon shook his head.

"No, he wasn't. I swear!"

"I don't believe you." Brooklyn held a little tighter. Jon groaned, he knew Colby was going to give in.

"Okay, okay he was! I told him not to but he didn't listen!"

"Colby!" Jon growled. Brooklyn smirked and let him go before stepping off the couch.

"So you lied?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Jon shook his head.

"I fibbed. There's a difference."

"I don't hear a difference." Sarah said as she ran her fingers through Colby's hair. Jon scowled and looked at Brooklyn.

"Alright," he threw his hands up in the air, "I was gonna look at your dress. I wanted to see what you picked."

"You'll see when I wear it a few months." Jon just nodded.

"I'm sorry." She just hummed before walking back in the kitchen, Sarah laughing.

"God you need to control her more. I didn't even do anything."

"You lied to her. Suffer the consequences." Colby pulled Sarah over the couch and tickled her into submission.

Brooklyn came back with all the food and the two couples sat down and enjoyed a nice lunch with each other.

"So what else did you buy? You know, besides these secret dresses." Colby asked before eating another bite of his food.

Sarah rolled her eyes before flicking him in the cheek. The architect jumped slightly, looking at his girlfriend unamused.

"You'll get to see the dresses soon enough so stop pouting about it." She grinned at him.

Colby rolled his eyes again.

"So what else did you get." He asked again.

Sarah stopped eating briefly before she looked at Colby. She thought about it for a brief second before deciding to tease him. Consider it revenge for lying.

"Well I got a surprise for you, but since you lied I'm not sure you deserve it."

Jon laughed at the expression on his best friend's face.

"But it wasn't my fault! Blame Jon, he's the one who wanted to look. I was quite content waiting." Colby defended himself.

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow and turned to her husband, who was mumbling that he was going to kill Colby.

"Is that so?"

"Thanks a lot sellout." Jon mumbled.

Jon and Brooklyn broke off into their own conversation which left Colby and Sarah to talk. Leaning closer to his girlfriend, he whispered in her ear.

"So tell me more about this surprise." Sarah smiled and turned to him, their noses bumping each other.

"I'm not gonna tell you but what I will tell you is that it involves black and lace." Colby groaned.

"God I hope its lingerie." Sarah giggled.

"If your lucky. But, you have to apologize to Brooklyn for lying." Colby sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Brook I'm- oh come on!" Sarah turned and groaned. Brooklyn and Jon were making out on the couch.

"Hey assholes, remember us?" Jon and Brooklyn pulled away from each other.

"I had to do something. She was gonna yell at me again." Brooklyn smiled and shook her head.

"And you call us animals." Jon rolled his eyes.

The two couples hung around for a few more hours before Colby and Sarah decided to head home.

"Alright babies, be good for your mommy and daddy." Sarah kissed J.J before handing him over to Brooklyn, who smiled and cuddled her son to her. Colby kissed Amelia before handing her over to Jon.

"Bye guys. Remember safe sex tonight." Jon and Brooklyn laughed. Sarah gathered her bags and they kissed the babies one more time before leaving.

After they left, Jon and Brook sat on their living room floor playing with the twins and Moxley.

"Mommy missed you today babies." The babies smiled and cooed as she kissed their cheeks. Every time they cooed it made Brooklyn's heart melt.

"Did you wanna order in or cook?"

"Order in. Mama's tired." Jon laughed and got up to grab their take out menus from the fridge.

"Ewww!" Walking back to the living room, he started laughing when he saw Brooklyn had picked J.J up and he spit up on her bare shoulder.

"Yes! They finally got you! I told you it would happen!" Brooklyn rolled her eyes and wiped J.J mouth before laying him back down next to his sister.

"Shut up." Jon laughed and handed her a wipe to clean her shoulder.

"Chinese or pizza?"

"Chinese." She threw the dirty wipe at him.

"Ew!" He threw the wipe back at her but missed and hit Moxley instead.

"Oops, sorry bud." Moxley just laid there, unphased.

"Tell daddy to grow up." She cooed, taking both babies hands.

"You're the one who threw it at me."

"Yea, yea." Brooklyn giggled. Jon ordered their food before joining his family back on the floor.

"Hi baby girl." He said softly as Amelia reached for him.

"Are you guys gonna go to bed early tonight? You guys gotta sleep just a little longer tonight because daddy is gonna nail mommy."

"Jonathan!" Jon laughed as Brooklyn scowled.

"What? Its not like they know what I'm saying." Brooklyn shook her head and she felt something twinge inside of her when he said he was gonna nail her. It didn't sound romantic to her but Sarah's words came back to her.

'Maybe he is trying to throw me off.' She thought hopefully. Their food came and Brooklyn poured herself wine and grabbed Jon a beer before joining him at the table, the babies in their bouncy seats next to them, nice and full from their own dinner.

"So after dinner, we putting them down?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"Jon, its only five thirty. They don't go to bed until about seven. We have to give them their baths too."

Jon groaned.

"Can't time go faster?"

Brooklyn rolled her eyes and continued eating. Jon's eagerness was starting to get on her nerves a little. She was just as excited but she wasn't going to give up time playing with the babies and being with them to just have sex.

When they were done eating, they cleaned up and took the babies up to their bathroom for their baths.

"One more hour and daddy gets mommy." He said in a sing song voice to the babies as she got the water ready. Brooklyn rolled her eyes again as she filled the tub up a little and put their little tubs in there.

"Okay beautiful's, bath time." She smiled as she undressed Mia and Jon took J.J. Once they were out of their diapers, they laid them in their seats. Both babies eyes widened when the warm water hit their feet.

Brooklyn and Jon laughed.

Mia started to whine a little, so Brooklyn rubbed her stomach and stroked her hair softly.

"Hey, hey Mia, its okay pretty girl. Mommy's here. We're gonna get you guys all clean and put you in your nice warm jammies so we can play before bed time." She cooed at her daughter. Mia gave a toothless smile, making Brooklyn smile.

Both carefully and gently washed each baby before getting them out and drying them off.

"There all clean!" Brooklyn beamed as they walked to the nursery to change and dress them.

Once they were changed, they played with them some more.

"Babe, watch him for a minute. I have to run to our room." Brooklyn smiled and nodded as Jon stood up and walked out of the nursery.

"I guess auntie Sarah was right. Maybe daddy is getting a surprise ready for mommy." She smiled as they waved their hands around and cooed loudly.

"Oh really? Tell me more." She giggled as they did it again.

"Oh my goodness. You guys are the cutest little babies ever." She kissed all over both their faces, making them squeal. Brooklyn giggled again. Pulling her phone out, she did it again and recorded it.

"Mommy loves you guys so much." She kissed both their foreheads. Around seven, both babies were getting tired and Jon walked back into the room.

"There you are. I was beginning to think you got lost." Jon chuckled and picked Mia up while Brook stood up with Jay.

"I was going to the bathroom and then your dad called." Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows as they all piled into the rocking chair, something they did every night.

"What did he want?"

Jon sighed.

"They need me to come back next week so they can set up the matches for Fastlane and Wrestlemania. You said they can travel right?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Good, cause I don't want to leave you guys." Brooklyn smiled.

"We don't want you to leave either. We'll go with you." Jon smiled and kissed her softly before he started rocking them back and forth gently. In no time, both babies were sound asleep. Carefully getting up, they kissed their heads and laid them in their cribs.

"Finally." Jon said, grabbing Brooklyn's hand and walking them to their bedroom. Brooklyn felt a big smile form on her face thinking about what Jon had done. He had been in the room for half an hour, surely he did something for her.

Her face however fell when she walked in and saw nothing. No candles, no soft music, the fire place wasn't even on.

"Strip for me baby." He said, missing her facial expression.

"Or no, wait." Brooklyn felt her hope rise when he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"I'd rather take them off you myself." He rasped, kissing her again. Brooklyn sighed as he pushed her up against the wall, moving his lips from her lips to her neck.

"I've been excited for this all day." He rasped, grinding against her, letting her feel how hard he was all ready.

Brooklyn sighed as he continued assaulting her neck.

She wasn't going to lie, she was sad. She thought that it would be special not just him taking her to bed.

Jon sensing something was wrong, pulled away from her neck.

"Brook, what's wrong?" She looked up at him.

She shook her head. She really didn't want to ruin their special night but she was upset.

"Come on Brook. You're upset, I can tell. What's up? You're not having those thoughts again are you?"

Brooklyn shook her head.

"Then what?"

"I'm just a little upset." Jon furrowed his eyebrows.

"Upset about what?"

"I thought there would be more is all."

"More of what?" Brooklyn sighed.

"Nothing. Just forget it." She moved around him and walked out of the room, the tears threatening to spill. Jon stood in the room confused and a little angry.

What was her problem?

Walking out of the room, he followed her downstairs and to the kitchen. He walked in seeing her finishing her wine from dinner.

"Hey, why did you walk away? What are you so upset about?" Brooklyn looked up at him.

Sighing again, she looked down at her glass.

"I just expected more." Jon furrowed his eyebrows.

"More what?"

Brooklyn looked up at him, her anger rising a little.

"More then just you pulling me into the room and telling me to strip."

"What else is there?"

"I don't know maybe some romance or some intimacy. Our first time back together Jon should be special, not some quick thing."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't think I'd be the only one who wants it."

"Why didn't you say anything to me, I could have done something."

Brooklyn shook her head.

"You don't get it Jon! I shouldn't be the only one who wanted it. I thought you would want our first time back together to be special but all you care about is taking me to bed. All day that's all I've heard. You even rubbed it into the faces of our one month old twins for god sakes. It just seems like all you care about is nailing me."

"Oh that is such bullshit Brooklyn. You know I love you more then that. Besides, I'm not the only one who was excited for today."

"Yea, I was excited because I thought we were gonna have a special, romantic night."

"Then open your mouth and tell me Brooklyn. I'm not a damn mind reader."

Brooklyn shook her head and set her glass in the sink.

"You're still not getting it." She walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs. Jon heard a door shut and he growled, punching the door to the basement.

Shaking his hand, he closed his eyes. So much for a fun night.

* * *

"You really are the stupidest person I have ever met." Jon scowled at his phone. It had been a half hour since his and Brooklyn's fight and he decided to call Joe and ask for his advice.

"Why?"

"Jon, did you really honestly think that she wouldn't want something special tonight? Your first time together in six weeks and you just wanted to throw her on the bed with no romance or anything."

"I thought that we'd both just be to caught up in the moment."

"Jon, Brooklyn is a girl. They want romance and stuff like that. Not to just be thrown in bed. You'd think after nine months of marriage, you'd know her."

Jon scowled.

"I do know her. I just wasn't thinking. But why didn't she say anything?"

"I think she told you plenty of times if I recall correctly. Romance should go two ways Jon and intimacy. Think about your guys first time, wasn't it special?"

Jon thought back, remembering their fist time happened after he took Brooklyn to Vegas for the first time. Yea it was a spur of the moment thing but the connection they made that day was indescribable.

"Yea." He murmured, running a hand through his curls.

"Don't you want somethings special like that again? Have those feelings again? This is your chance for that and you might have ruined it."

Jon sighed.

"So what do I do?"

"Apologize and hope she forgives you then ask for a do over." Jon nodded.

"Thank you Joe."

"I should start charging you." Joe chuckled. Jon cracked a smile.

"I'd owe you a lot then. I'm gonna go find her."

"Alright man. Good luck and don't worry about telling me about it, I don't need details." Jon laughed and hung up. Standing up, he slipped his phone is his pocket and walked upstairs. He knew she probably wouldn't be in their room so he checked the office, finding it empty.

Walking to the nursery, he opened the door and saw who he was looking for. Brooklyn was sitting in the rocking chair, knees to her chest, chin on her knees as she watched the babies.

Raising a hand, he knocked on the door softly, drawing her attention to him.

"Hi." He said awkwardly and softly.

"Hi." She responded, looking back at the twins.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't want to fight." Jon shook his head and slowly walked over to her.

"I'm not gonna fight I promise." He sat on the stool in front of her.

It was silent between the two before Jon spoke up.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. You're right, I should have thought about it more. I love and respect you and you deserve something special for our first night back. We both do. So I'm sorry, really sorry. I'm stupid and I really don't know why you married me." He jokingly said, trying to lighten the mood. His laugh died down when Brooklyn just looked at him.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Of course baby."

"Did you really just want to take me to bed and forget about everything else."

Jon sighed.

"Yea I did. I thought we'd be to caught up in being back together neither of us would care. I was wrong. Very wrong." Brooklyn sighed and put her legs down, moving forward so they were close.

"You're not the only one wrong here, Jon. You were right. I should have said I wanted something special." Jon shook his head, placing his hands on her knees.

"No babe, you were right. I should have wanted something special too. I should have wanted to do something special."

Brooklyn gave a small smile.

"We were both wrong." Jon smiled and moved his arms to wrap them around her waist.

"Would it be to late if I asked you for a do over? Forget everything, let me make it up to you and give us something special."

Brooklyn bit her lip.

"I don't know. It is kind of late and I'm tired." Jon picked up on her teasing tone, happy she seemed happier now. He detested when she was sad or angry. Although he did enjoy watching her get angry at other people. Just not him.

"I really hate when you tease me." Brooklyn smiled.

"Please Brook. Let me make it up to you. Let me make this special." Brooklyn smiled.

"Okay." Jon smiled.

"Yea?" Brooklyn smiled and nodded.

"Yea." Jon smiled and cupped her face, pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

"You go grab what you need and get all pretty for me. I'll handle the rest." Brooklyn smiled. He helped her up and they checked on the babies before heading out.

Grabbing her shopping bag, she kissed Jon's cheek and headed to one of the guest rooms.

After she showered, she dried off and slipped her lingerie on before drying and curling her hair. Applying her make up, she made sure it wasn't to much. Checking herself over, she nodded and slipped on her short, silk, black robe and tied it just as there was a knock on the bedroom door.

Cleaning everything up, she opened the bedroom door to see Jon standing there. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"You look beautiful." Brooklyn smiled.

"You haven't seen what's under the robe yet. Are you ready for me?" Jon smirked.

"Oh yea." He lifted her up briday style, making her giggle as he walked down the hallway and to their room. He pushed the door open and walked inside. Brooklyn's eyes widened at what she saw, her mouth dropping open.

Jon smiled at her reaction. There were candles lit, leftover rose petals from Valentine's day laid on the bed and soft music playing in the background.

"Oh my." Jon chuckled.

"This what you had in mind?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Better." Jon smiled as she turned her head to look him in the eye.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. You were right. This should be special." Brooklyn smiled and laced a hand in his hair before pulling his lips to hers. Their lips brushed against each others. Jon pulled her bottom lip with his teeth when he pulled away. Brooklyn opened her eyes when he set her down.

"Open the robe." Brooklyn gave a sexy smirk as she untied the rope and let the material fall to the floor. Jon's eyes widened when he took her lace bra and panties with a black trim. She looked beautiful.

"Come here." Brooklyn moaned at how raspy his voice was. She walked over and placed her hands on his chest as they mouths were fused together again. Jon picked her up so her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her up by her thighs. Walking over, he laid her on the bed, crawling to hover over her as they contined kissing. Jon moved his lips from hers, kissing down her face to her neck. Brooklyn let out a soft moan, leaning her head to the side to give him more access. His hands ran up and down her body, making her shiver in pleasure.

"Jon." His name came off her tongue in a soft moan that made him groan as he kissed and sucked on her neck. Her hands traveled from his shoulder's, down his chest and abs to the hem of his shirt. She gave it a couple tugs. Jon getting the message, pulled away enough to pull the shirt over his head and throw it somewhere in the room.

He pulled her up, making her giggle. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately once again. She pulled away and rubbed her nose against his.

"I think you should be in your underwear as well." Jon smirked. He slid off the bed and quickly unsnapped his jeans and pulled them off. He went for Brooklyn again but she dodged him.

"Are you running from me?" Brooklyn giggled as he stalked towards her. He lunged for her and Brooklyn squealed with laughter as she ran passed him. Jon was quicker and caught her, pulling her back against his chest.

"Caught you." Brooklyn smirked which turned into a moan when he went back to work on her neck. She lifted an arm to wrap it around his neck, playing with his hair while his hand moved up her stomach to cup her breast through her bra.

"Oh!" She arched her back against him. Turning around, she jumped up so her legs were around his waist.

She kissed him passionately as he walked them back over to the bed and laid her down. Moving his lips from hers, he started making a path of wet kisses down her body.

"Jon." She moaned, her skin feeling like it was on fire.

"That bra looks so pretty on you darlin, but I think its time it comes off." She nodded eagerly and unhooked her bra, throwing it on the ground. Jon wasted no time attacking her. Her back arched off the bed when he took a nipple in her mouth, biting softly.

"God I've missed these." He murmured, his mouth still on her flesh. His right hand came up to play with her other.

He smirked when moan after moan escaped her mouth.

"Jon, please." She begged, feeling herself wetter then she could remember.

"What baby. Tell me what you want." Brooklyn whimpered when his fingers ran lightly over her sensitive bundle of nerves threw her panties.

"I want you, inside me." Jon smirked and felt his dick twitch.

"My pleasure, your highness." Crawling back up her body, he pulled her underwear off along with his and threw them on the piles of lost clothes.

Brooklyn felt a little scared, knowing it was going to hurt. Jon sensing this, kissed her softly.

"Tell me if it hurts, and we'll stop okay." Brooklyn nodded. He settled between her open legs, his hands by her head as he slowly guided himself into her. Brooklyn let out another whimper when she felt him start to fill her. Oh yea, it definitely hurt. Jon heard her and lent down to kiss her unshed tears away that had formed.

"You okay?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Yea. It just hurts a little."

"Want me to stop?" He stilled his movements. Brooklyn shook her head.

"No, I'll be okay. Just, go slow please." Jon nodded and kissed her gently as he continued pushing in. Once he had bottomed out, both groaned. Brooklyn's was an uncomfortable groan while Jon's was a groan of pleasure when she squeezed him. Almost a year and two kids later, she was still tight.

"Fuck." He hissed when she pulsed around him. They hadn't move yet, Brooklyn still trying to get comfortable.

"Good?" He looked down at her. Brooklyn nodded. Slowly, he pulled out before gently thrusting back in. It took a few minutes but soon they had a steady pace and Brooklyn's moans of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

Her back arched off the bed.

"Fuck Jon." Jon groaned in response.

"You feel so fucking good baby. So fucking good." He muttered the last part, leaning down to suck on her neck again. Brooklyn wrapped her arms around his neck, a hand weaving through his hair while the other dug into his back, making him hiss in pleasure.

With one thrust, Jon hit Brooklyn's g-spot making her let out a loud moan. He laughed and covered her mouth.

"Shh Brook, we don't wanna wake the babies." Brooklyn smiled as he pulled his hand away.

"Jon, harder." Jon groaned and did as asked.

Brooklyn moaned loudly again.

"Oh god, don't stop."

"No plans to darlin. You're close aren't you?" Brooklyn nodded, feeling the familiar tightness growing in her belly.

Jon thrust a little faster, the headboard of the bed hitting against the wall.

Brooklyn let out a loud moan when she felt her orgasm washing over her.

"Jon." She yelled, her back arching off the bed, her fingers digging into his hair and shoulder. Jon sped up, seeking his own release. Seconds later, he followed his wife in bliss, growling when he came inside of her. Their hips moved together as they both came down from their highs. Brooklyn settled back on the bed,a thin layer of sweat covering her body.

"Fuck." Was all Jon said, as he laid his head on her naked chest, breathing harshly. Brooklyn smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, kissing his head.

"That was perfect." Jon nodded in agreement, lifting his head up to give her a hard kiss that made her laugh.

"I love you." Brooklyn smiled.

"I love you too."


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty Two:**

"Do you have to?" Colby laughed at his girlfriend. She was laying in bed, Thor next to her, pouting.

"Yes I have to. Trust me babe, if I could, I'd stay here." Sarah sighed. It was Sunday morning and Colby was getting ready to catch a plane to head to Austin, Texas for Raw.

"Then do it." Colby chuckled and continued folding his clothes.

"I wish I could sweetheart." Sarah whined playfully, so did Thor. Coly smiled and shook his head.

"Could you two be more dramatic?"

"Yes." He chuckled and placed his last shirt in his bag before zipping it up. Placing it on the ground, he crawled onto bed and pulled Sarah to him.

"Its only for a couple days babe. Then I'll be back."

"A couple days? A couple is two. You're going to be gone for five days, then back here Saturday only to leave again Sunday. Why do I remember your schedule and you don't?" Colby rolled his eyes and pinched her side, making her laugh.

They sat in silence for a few minutes when an idea popped into Colby's head.

"Come with me." Sarah furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" She looked up at him, and he smiled down at her.

"Come with me. Its not like you haven't before."

"No I know. I'd love to but what about work? I used my vacation days when I went with you before." Colby nodded and thought about it for another minute.

"Tell them you're going on the road to familiarize yourself with the roster since its been so long. You want to make sure you know everyone before you start."

"And what about Thor. I don't wanna leave him alone for five days."

"You could always see if Linda would take him? Or he could come with us."

"They allow dogs backstage?"

"Brook brought Moxley a lot. He's potty trained and pretty quiet so we should be good. Right buddy." Thor panted, making Colby smile.

"See. He'll be good." Sarah smiled.

"I don't know." Colby smirked and started tickling her.

"Colby! Stop!"

"Not until you agree to come with me." He laughed. Sarah giggled wildy, trying to dislodge his fingers.

"Do you submit?"

"Never." Colby shrugged and tickled her more. Not being able to take much more and making her decision, she submitted.

"Okay, okay! I'll go!" Colby smiled and stopped tickling her, to pull her in for a hug.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Sarah rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Jerk. Now my stomach hurts." Colby laughed.

"I'm sorry. Want me to kiss it better?"

"No." She pouted, pinching his stomach.

"Ow!"

"There, now we're even." Colby scowled and rubbed his stomach.

"Shouldn't you call your boss." Sarah nodded and grabbed her I-Phone 6 from the nightstand. Dialing the number, she held it to her ear.

Colby sat back and watched silently as she talked to her boss.

"Absolutely Mr. Greene. I will take my files with me and email you. Of course. You too, bye." She hung up and smiled.

"Okay, we're good." Colby smiled and kissed her softly.

"Should we call about my ticket?"

Colby shook his head.

"Since Brook, Jon, and the twins are leaving too, they're flying with Paul and Stephanie and they asked me to go too. I'm sure they won't mind one more. I'll call them and ask while you pack."

"What should I take?" Colby shrugged.

"I don't know. We go from Austin for Raw to Dallas for Smackdown. Then we fly out of there to head to Los Angeles for a couple shows."

"That doesn't answer what I should pack? Do we know what its supposed to be like? Rainy, sunny, really hot?" Colby shook his head.

"I don't know." Sarah groaned.

"How am I supposed to pack if I have no clue what to bring?" Colby sensed a little panic. Maybe he should have asked her sooner so she wouldn't have to rush.

"Why don't I call Brook and have her come help you." Sarah nodded and Colby grabbed his phone and called Brooklyn.

" _Why are you calling my wife, Lopez?"_

Colby rolled his eyes when his best friend answered.

"What are you doing answering your wife's phone, Good?"

" _She's feeding the twins so her hands are full."_

"Well can you put me on speaker. I have a favor to ask." He heard ruffling around before he heard Jon again.

" _Go ahead."_

"Hey Brook, I have a favor to ask."

" _Sure, what's up sell out?"_

Colby rolled his eyes as Sarah giggled.

"Sarah agreed to travel with me for the week to get a taste of what its like and she is freaking out about what to pack. I was hoping you could come over and help her."

" _Yea, sure. I have to finish feeding the babies and we need to pack a few more things so it might be like forty five minutes."_

"That's alright. And your parents, they gonna care if they have one more guest?"

" _Colby, Sarah is like their fifth daughter, I doubt they will care. Just text dad and ask."_

"Alright. We'll see you guys in a bit."

" _Okay, bye."_

Both hung up.

"See, Brook will be over and she'll help you pack." Sarah smiled.

Sure enough, forty five minutes later, Brook, Jon, the twins, and Moxley had all come over. Moxley and Thor immediately ran for each other, jumping on each other, making their owners laugh.

"So, hear you need some help." Brook smiled when she set J.J's car seat down, Jon setting Amelia next to him, both sound asleep thanks to the ride over.

"Yea. I don't know what to bring. Do you know what its supposed to be like?"

"Texas, warm and sunny, L.A, cloudy and rainy the whole time. Lets go look through your closet." The men shook their heads and watched as their girls walked back to the bedroom.

"You excited about going back?" Jon shrugged as they sat down on the couch.

"I guess. Wish I had a little longer to be home with them. Having to go show to show, interviews, signings. I liked being home and having a break."

"Having one month old twins is a break?"

"Have you met my kids? They are the easiest babies I have ever met in my life."

"God its still so weird to hear you say 'my kids.'"

"You're telling me. I still can't believe it when I wake up every morning. But, then I see their smiles and get pissed on by J.J and its all real." Colby laughed.

"And everyone thought I'd be the second one to get married and have kids out of us three." Jon chuckled and fixed the babies blankets.

"Have you ever thought about it?" Colby shrugged.

"I mean, I count Kevin and Thor as my kids." Jon rolled his eyes.

"I mean real kids." He shrugged again.

"I guess I never thought about it before. I was always to focused on wrestling."

"But," Jon pushed, sensing more.

"But, since Sarah and I started dating, I've thought about it more. Seeing you with Brook and the twins, got me thinking. I want something like you have in the future."

"With Sarah?" Colby nodded.

"With Sarah."

/*/

"I'm so happy you're coming with." Brooklyn said as they folded Sarah's clothes. Sarah smiled as she folded one of her sundresses.

"Me too. Gives me a feel of what its gonna be like." Brooklyn nodded.

"Well if you ever want to see what its like having babies, you can borrow ours." Sarah laughed and shook her head.

"I'm okay. Besides, you guys seem pretty attached to leave them with someone all night." Brooklyn nodded.

"I would go mad." Sarah smiled.

"I still can't believe your twenty three and have twins and a husband." Brooklyn smiled brightly.

"Me too but I wouldn't change it for the world. What about you, see kids in the near future?" Sarah sighed.

"Honestly?" Brook nodded.

"I only ever really thought about stuff like that with Matt. I mean I know we were sixteen but I really thought we would be together forever." Brooklyn gave a sad smile, reaching over to give her hand a comforting squeeze.

"But," she started, "Colby makes me feel things I haven't felt since Matt. Stuff I didn't think I'd ever feel again. I'm starting to like the idea of someday having kids with Colby." Brooklyn smiled.

"I think you guys are made for each other."

"Really?"

"Definitely. If he can make you this happy and no one else has been able to, he is definitely the one." Sarah smiled.

"Speaking of Matt, have you told Colby you practically engaged to him?" Sarah shook her head. Although her and Matt were young, they were serious. He first brought up marrige when they were near their one year anniversary. They knew they would regret if they got married to young so they both made the decision to wait to be engaged until after they graduated high school and then marry after they finished with college.

"No, I didn't think it was needed. We never were really engaged anyway, just something we talked about."

"A lot." Brooklyn added, getting a nod in response.

"Should I tell him?" Brook shrugged, folding the last shirt.

"If you want. You have a point, you never really were engaged. Its up to you and I'll be there with you if you want." Sarah smiled and the two best friends hugged.

"Are you guys almost ready? Plane leaves in an hour."

"Yea, hold on." They finished packing and made sure she had everything before heading back out to the living room. Brooklyn giggled when Jon picked her up and swung her around while Sarah stood by Colby and smiled.

"All set?" Sarah smiled and nodded.

"You guys ready." Brooklyn asked, her legs now around Jon's waist as he held her up.

"Yea. Lets hit the road." They all chuckled. Brooklyn pecked Jon's lips before he set her down. They grabbed the still sleeping twins and Moxley, while Colby grabbed his bags and some of Sarah's while she took the rest and Thor.

Thirty minutes later, they were all sitting comfortably on the WWE's private plane.

"Ah, grandma missed you guys!" Stephanie cooed as she kissed all over Amelia's face, the little girl gurgling.

"Did the doctor tell you how to help them on the plane." Her father asked, bouncing J.J slightly, making him smile. Brooklyn nodded from her seat on Jon's lap.

"She said to keep their binkies in their mouths during take off and landing. It should help with their ears and hopefully, make it smooth for them."

"You're a tough guy right Jay? You're gonna do fine." Brooklyn smiled. Soon it was time to take off and despite what the doctor said, the binkies did nothing to stop the babies from crying when their ears popped.

"Shh babies, its okay. You don't need to worry about that for six more hours." Brooklyn cooed as she rubbed J.J's back soothingly, Jon doing the same to Amelia.

"Six hours?" Sarah asked wide eyed.

"Yea. Sit back and relax kid, its a long flight." Sarah rolled her eyes at her godfather.

"What's wrong with a six hour flight?" Colby asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder's.

"Colby, I know you haven't know Sarah long, but her and Brooklyn can't sit still for more then an hour before they start getting antsy."

Brooklyn and Sarah rolled their eyes.

"I'll have you know, father, I sat still for two hours last week while me and Jon watched a movie." Jon looked at her like she was crazy.

"Brook, you moved every five minutes." Brooklyn scowled at Jon.

"Shh." She playfully hissed. Jon chuckled and shook his head.

"See." Paul smirked, making her roll her eyes again.

"Its your fault. I'm like you."

"Oh no, you're your mothers daughter."

"And what is that supposed to mean." Stephanie raised an eyebrow at her husband. Sarah, Colby, Jon, and Brooklyn started laughing quietly at the look on his face.

"It uh, means nothing honey. Promise. I love you." He leaned over to kiss her but she turned her head, making the other four laugh.

"Someone's in trouble." Jon sang, making Brooklyn giggle. Paul looked at his son in law, a scowl firmly on his face.

"Keep it up Jon and I'll make sure to double your media commitments."

Brooklyn scowled and was about to jump in and defend Jon, but she stopped when he whispered something in her ear. Jon paused to look at Paul, whos suspicion was growing. He continued to whisper before finishing. Brooklyn grinned and nodded as Jon sat back confidently.

"Fine, do it Paul. But me and Brook can easily make you a grandfather again." Jon threatened with his signature, dimple popping, smirk.

Colby, Sarah, Stephanie, and Brooklyn all laughed at the expression on Paul's face. His mouth was open in shock and his eyes were so wide they almost burst out of his head.

Everyone remembered his reaction the first time he found out Brook was pregnant. It was quite comical. All he kept saying was that he was to young to be a grandfather, and who could forget his reaction when he found out they were twins. He ran around trying to find alcohol. They could all imagine his reaction if he found out he'd have another grandchild or grandchildren so soon after the twins. He'd probably tear his remaining hair out.

"You wouldn't dare." He challenged, though he saw the serious look in both his daughter's and Jon's eyes. Jon continued to smirk as Brook spoke.

"Just think, twins run in the family now. Imagine if we had another set. Four grandkids before you're fifty. Ouch." Her and Jon shared a matching smirk,

"Game, set, match." Colby chuckled, making Sarah giggle.

"Who knew they could be so mean?" She teased, resting her head on Colby's shoulder.

"You're surprised? This is nothing. They once had sex in Nick's locker room as part of prank week." Colby added, shuddering not wanting to that mental image.

Brooklyn looked over at them.

"Hey! I heard that sell out. In our defense, Nick started it."

"Nick always starts it. Remember when dad was still on the road and they were doing DX. When we came to visit, Nick thought it would be funny to break into my hotel room and dye part of my hair purple." Sarah scowled as she spoke about the memory.

Colby and Jon's eyes widened in shock.

"Seriously, what is with Nick and dying people's hair purple?" Jon shook his head.

"Who know but Sarah got him back. And if you think I'm evil, you haven't seen what she can do." Brooklyn giggled. Paul shook his head.

"They're like evil masterminds."

"Its not evil to switch his cheerleading outfit for a female one and replace all his clothes with women's underwear while he's in the shower. Besides, don't act all innocent Brook, you helped." Brooklyn gave a proud smirk, making Jon laugh as he gave Mia his finger to hold on to, happy both she and J.J were happier now.

"Anyway, back to the grandchildren. Make Jon do extra media, you have three more before your fifty." Paul scowled at his daughter.

"Fine." He grumbled, making her smile. Stephanie shook her head.

"God you two. Are you ever going to learn not to antangonize her?" Both rolled their eyes at Stephanie.

"They do this a lot?" Colby questioned. Jon, Sarah, and Stephanie all huffed.

"Pretty much everytime they see each other. Isn't that right?" Both rolled their eyes again.

"Someone's gotta be the fun parent." Paul defended himself.

"Well as I remember it, being the fun parent almost got your daughter arrested." Brooklyn started lauging at the memory.

"What?" Jon, Sarah, and Colby all chorused, shocked. Paul started laughing too.

"Oh yea." Stephanie hummed.

"You almost got arrested, darlin?" Brooklyn nodded, fixing J.J as he clung onto her shirt.

"When?"

"I was eighteen. The guy I was seeing cheated on me so dad convinced me to go with him and toilet paper his house.

"And they got caught and the guy called the cops." Stephanie added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It turns out that they were huge fans of dad and uncle Shawn, so dad made them a deal." Brooklyn recalled. All eyes turned to Paul as he continued to chuckle at the memory.

"What was the deal?"

"For ringside tickets, two photos and autographs from me and Shawn, they'd let us go with just a warning."

"I remember that. When I got home from my trip I saw dad signing them. I thought it was strange." Sarah added.

Brook fixed J.J again and stroked his hand as she looked at her best friend.

"You could have come too if you didn't go to Rome."

"Be glad you didn't got Sarah. That's what happens when you're with a juvenile parent and go along with his stupid pranks."

"Hey! Papering the house was better than me sending him to the hospital and him needing his meals in liquid form because I knocked all his teeth out." Paul said, shrugging.

"I can't believe you almost got arrested." Jon said, still surprised. Brooklyn smiled at him.

"Surprise!" Jon smirked.

"Kind of hot if you think about it." Brooklyn giggled while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Seriously, do you guys ever stop? I hope to God that we don't have the room next to theirs. Actually scrap that. I hope we're on a different floor."

Brooklyn and Jon glared at the architect who was now cuddling Sarah closer to him and stroking the loose hair from her side braid.

"Shut up sellout." They shot back, speaking at the same time. They looked at each and smiled before Jon continued, an evil idea popping in his head.

"Maybe instead of focusing on us, you should start working on a mini ninja family of your own." Colby's eyes widened in shock as he glared at Jon. Trust the him to blab part of their conversation, a conversation that he hadn't even had with his girlfriend yet.

Sarah did a sit up that would've made her uncle Mark proud, her eyes bulging as her cheeks reddened.

Everyone laughed at their reactions. Especially since Sarah almost fell from her seat to the floor. Colby and Sarah looked at each oher clearly embarrassed, while Jon sat there looking smug with satisfaction. Maybe now they would lay off him and Brook.

"You'd make very cute kids." Stephanie smiled wide.

"Not as cute as mine. And as long as they don't act like Colby, then we'd be good." Brooklyn chipped in with a smirk.

Colby and Sarah were both completely speechless. They hoped that they wouldn't continue talking about this particular topic.

"If you thought my reaction to being a grandfather was bad, imagine Shawn's reaction. You saw him when Rebecca told him that she was pregnant with Cheyenne and Cameron."

"Didn't he start crying and shout at the sky 'God why? I'm still young.'" Brooklyn recalled.

Paul and Stephanie laughed and nodded simultaneously.

"It wouldn't have been a big deal had he not woken up the entire hotel."

"I can just see what Shawn would do now. He'd probably take our dear little sellout into the woods with a gun." Jon laughed, tears forming because he was laughing so hard.

Colby scowled at his best friendship

"Well lucky for me, Sarah and I don't have any immediate plans to create as you call it 'a mini ninja nation.'"

Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Besides, we've only just said that we loved each other. Kids is way down the line in the future."

"Future that's already thought about." Jon mumbled.

"What?" Brooklyn asked, sitting back in his lap so the babies could look at each other.

Colby's eyes widened a little. Jon's did the same when he realized what he had said.

"Oh um, nothing. I was talking about me and you." He lied to his wife. Paul started laughing and shook his head.

"Smooth."

Brooklyn looked at her husband, knowing he was lying. She could clearly tell.

"Hang on, that's not what you mean't or what you said. You said 'future that's already...'" Before Brooklyn could finish, Jon cut her off with a passionate kiss.

Everyone groaned at the display, Paul looking like he was going to be sick. He really didn't want to see his eldest daughter being mauled by her husband. It was disgusting.

"Next time I'm buying a plane ticket." Sarah said, turning away from the direction of her best friend.

After a long and grueling six hour flight, WWE's corporate jet finally landed in one of the private hangers at the airport. Paul and Stephanie said their goodbye's before getting into the limo that was waiting for them and heading to the hotel to work out plans for the next day's Raw.

Collecting their bags, Jon, Brooklyn, Sarah, Colby, and the twins made their way to the car rental office. While they were waiting, J.J started to fuss and wiggle before he started to cry.

"Aww what's the matter baby boy? Don't cry, mommy's here." Brooklyn tried to soothe but it didn't work. Sarah tried soothing her nephew, but he still cried. Colby tried but got the same result as the other. Which just left Jon who was standing there, Mia relaxed and calm in his arms.

Switching with Brook, Jon held his son close to him.

"Come on big guy, stop crying. I know this place is scary but it's not. Besides, daddy wouldn't let anything happen to you."

His words still didn't help. Just when he was about to lose hope, the music on the radio changed to Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond. Jon had made a promise to himself since his indie days that he would never do this in public again but he had no other option. For one, he needed to calm his son down, and two, the song was just to catchy not to.

Holding Jay even closer, her started to slowly sway while he started singing along.

" _Sweet Caroline, bum, bum, bum, good times never seemed so good."_

Sarah and Brooklyn watched with matching smiles as Brook swayed with Amelia, who cooed and smiled while Colby secretly filmed the entire thing with his phone. Hello blackmail.

Jon continued, smiling as he danced and sung to his son until he started to smile. His crying had stopped and was replaced by giggles.

"Who knew he'd feel calm with Neil Diamond?"

Brooklyn giggled.

"He must have the same crappy music taste like his daddy." Jon rolled his eyes and continued to dance.

"Mommy just doesn't know what's good for her." He murmured into J.J's head, kissing the top of it.

/*/

The next day was the day Jon was dreading. Tonight was Monday Night Raw and instead of watching it contently from his living room in Hartford, he was in Austin ready to make his first appearance on the broadcast in a month.

Part of him was happy that he was back but the other part of him enjoyed staying at home with Brook, the twins, and Mox. He enjoyed not having to do media. He enjoyed not being hounded for autographs or pictures by crazed fan girls. But he knew this would happen sooner or later.

"You okay?" Brooklyn asked, looking over at Jon who was driving. Jon snapped out of it and looked at his wife, nodding.

"Yea. Just wish I had a little longer of doing nothing." Brooklyn nodded and gave his hand a squeeze.

"We knew you had to come back at some point."

"I know, I just wished it was at the end of three months, not after a month. When are you gonna come back?" Brooklyn shrugged.

"I was cleared to work out, I don't know about actually going back in the ring. I'd have to ask my doctor at my next appointment." Jon nodded as he pulled into the talent parking lot. He groaned when he saw the lines of fans that had already lined up to take pictures of the superstars as they arrived.

"They're gonna scare the babies." Brooklyn mumbled, a little nervous.

"I know but we'll be quick. We gonna cover them with their blankets?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Alright, lets do this." He mumbled, getting out. The fans screamed when they saw who it was and who was with him. Both waved as Jon moved around back to grab the bags as Brooklyn started getting the babies ready.

"Okay babies, its gonna get loud but mommy and daddy are gonna get you in the building safe." Both babies smiled, oblivious to what their mother was saying. She smiled and pulled Mia's seat out, placing her pink blanket over her car seat to shield her face before she carried her over to the other side of the car to grab J.J.

Jon met her at the front, taking Mia from her and holding her in one hand while he rolled his bags with the other, Brooklyn following next to him with J.J and her own bags.

"Dean we love you!" Fans kept yelling as they got closer to the building. One of the security guys opened the door for them. Once they were inside, they pulled the blankets off the car seats, the babies looking around curiously.

"Welcome to mommy and daddy's work little ones." Brooklyn smiled as they continued walking down the hall to find Jon's locker room.

Once they found it, they walked in and set their bags down, followed by the car seats.

"Lets get you guys out of there." Pulling each baby out, Jon looked at Brook.

"You're gonna take them around all those women aren't you?" Brooklyn laughed and nodded while she untangled Mia's hand from her necklace. Jon shook his head.

"Anyway I can convince you not to?"

"Why not?" Jon shrugged.

"I just think it might be a lot for them."

"I think they'll do okay." Jon nodded.

"I tried guys. Remember that." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as a knock sounded on the locker room door. Walking over, she balanced Amelia before opening it, smiling when she saw Sarah.

"Hey."

"Hey. You ready?" Brooklyn nodded. Sarah was gonna go with her to see the divas while Jon went down to go over his spot for the night.

"Come here handsome." Sarah took J.J from his father.

"Just don't let them get to attached. They're ours." Brooklyn and Sarah laughed.

"Promise. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll come find you guys when I'm done." Brook nodded and kissed him softly before he kissed both babies.

Kissing Jon one last time, they started making their way to the divas locker room.

"Did Colby mind you coming with me?" Brooklyn asked as they walked together.

"Well he whined a little and told me he wanted to cuddle but then I reminded him about the meeting he had with uncle Paul and he quit pouting." Sarah chuckled, smiling down at J.J as they walked.

Brooklyn laughed and shook her head.

"Seriously he's like a big baby. What do you see in him again." She teased. Sarah blushed and rolled her eyes.

"To you, he's an annoying older brother, but to me I don't know how to explain it. He makes me feel things I haven't felt since Matt. Things I thought I'd never feel again. He gave me a second chance."

Brooklyn smiled wide at her best friend. Everything she had heard was the complete truth. Colby helped Sarah so much more than he ever would realize and Brooklyn was eternally grateful for that.

Turning dow a few more hallways, they finally found the divas locker room. Balancing Mia in her arm, Brooklyn raised her fist and knocked loudly on the door before readjusting her daughter. It only took a minute before the door slowly opened to reveal Paige.

"Oh my God Brook! Sarah! What are you guys doing here?" The English diva asked unable to stop smiling.

"I came to show off my babies." Brooklyn beamed. It was then Paige took notice of the twins and squealed like no one had ever heard before.

"Aw they are so cute! And damn, they look like clones of you guys."

Brooklyn and Sarah laughed.

"Everyone says that." Paige smiled and stepped to the side letting them inside. Brooklyn scanned the room and felt more at ease noticing everyone who was inside were friends. She didn't want her babies around people she didn't like. Case in point, Ariane.

Paige cleared her throat.

"Guys, we've got some visitors."

All the divas turned around and as soon as they saw who was there, they rushed straight for them.

Brooklyn laughed as they all squealed over the twins. Nikki and Brie gave them both more kisses before stepping back so the other women could see them.

"Aw Brook, they're beautiful." Brooklyn smiled at Trinity.

"Thank you."

"Can I hold one?" Brooklyn nodded at Nattie and handed her Amelia while Trinity took J.J.

"Wow, they look just like you guys." Brooklyn laughed while keeping a close eye. She trusted all of them but it was her maternal instinct.

"How have they been Brook?" Tamina asked, giving J.J her finger to hold on to.

"They've been amazing. I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Speak for yourself. I think Jon wishes they would stop spitting up and peeing on him." Sarah said as Paige and the Bella's pulled her in for a hug. Everyone laughed but it soon stopped when the locker room door opened and Eva Marie, Ariane, Summer Rae, and Renee Young came in.

"What's going on here." Ariane asked, a fake smile plastered on her face. All the other girls scowled at her, Nikki speaking up.

"Brooklyn brought the babies for everyone to meet. Is that a problem?" Ariane shook her head and looked at Brooklyn, the fake smile still on her face.

"They're cute Brook. How long ago did you have them? Two weeks?" Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows.

"A month." Ariane nodded.

"Oh, my bad. I just thought with how you look, it was just a few weeks ago." Everyone scowled again when Brooklyn felt something twinge inside of her.

"Do you have to be a bitch, Ariane?" Brie shot back.

"She was just asking a question, Brie." Summer jumped to Arianes defense.

"I actually have one of my own. Brooklyn, how does Jon feel now that you trapped him." Sarah's scowl grew, a growl growing in her chest. Brooklyn kept her face neutral, refusing to let them see Ariane's words had gotten to her the most.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you must've known that after the whole Randy situation he was gonna leave. I mean, to go from one superstar to another, seems pretty ring rat to me."

"I bet he even thought you were just with him to make Randy jealous." Renee chimed in.

"I don't know who you guys think you are, but coming in here and trying to start drama, is pretty high school. Jon loves Brooklyn."

"Jon loves the push he'll get from being with Brooklyn," Eva Marie started, "guess him and Randy aren't much different after all, huh Brook. If I were you, I'd think about getting some implants to keep those around," she pointed Brooklyn's chest, "because without them, who knows if Jon would stay."

Brooklyn kept her face blank.

"I know you guys must have boring lives, but if you think for one minute I'm going to stand here and let you disrespect my relationship in front of my kids, you're wrong. I'm sorry you guys are miserable. Ariane, I'm sorry you have nothing going on in your life sense you were brought back down to NXT because you're terrible." Ariane scowled at her.

"That's some big talk for someone who's mommy and daddy got her to where she is."

"Listen here you bitch." Sarah started but Brooklyn stopped her.

"Its not worth it Sarah. If you guys are gonna insult me, think of something I haven't heard before. Now if you excuse me, my babies don't need to be around this." Nattie handed J.J back to Brook before she left, tears stinging her eyes. She was still hormonal and their words were getting to her, unfortunately. Usually she'd let it all slide but her hormones were still high. Stupid things.

Not knowing where to go, she headed to catering. Picking an empty table all the way in the back, she sat down and held the babies close to her. Both looked up at their mother, giving little smiles like they sensed she needed them.

She sniffled softly and kissed their heads.

"Brook?" Looking up, she saw Randy standing in front of the table.

"Hey Randy." He smiled softly at her.

"These them?" She nodded as he walked around and sat down next to her.

"They're beautiful. Who knew Jon would make cute kids." He teased. Brooklyn rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face.

Randy chuckled, but stopped when he saw the way her eyes glistened with tears.

"What's wrong?" Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Brooklyn, how long have I known you?"

"I don't know. Since I was like ten." She mumbled.

"Exactly. I know when you're lying. What's wrong?" Brooklyn sighed.

"Ariane, Summer, Eva, and Renee have a death wish."

"Why?"

"I took the babies to see the girls and they walked in and Ariane said I must have had the babies a couple weeks ago because of how I looked. Then they went on to say how I trapped Jon because he was about to break up with me after he found out about me and you. They said he stayed because I had the babies and because he likes the push he gets from being with me." Randy shook his head.

"They compared him to me, didn't they?" Brooklyn nodded.

"You didn't believe them, did you."

"Not about the Jon thing. I know he loves me more than anything and no offense, he is nothing like you." Randy smirked.

"That's a good thing. You deserve someone way better than me. What about the way you look." Brooklyn dropped her eyes. Randy sighed and shook his head. He was about to talk to her about it when Jon came rushing into catering, his eyes locking on them before he made his way over.

/*/

Sarah watched as her best friend left the room, obviously upset.

"Guess she can't take some criticism." Sarah's blood boiled as she turned back to them.

"I don't know who you four sluts think you are, but you had no right to talk to her that way. She's done nothing to any of you. Just because all of you are useless, doesn't mean you can take it out on her."

The group of four all looked at Sarah with smug looks on their faces. All Sarah wanted to do was knock the looks off and send them to the nearest hospital.

"Who do you think you are?" Summer cackled, fixing her hair.

"Your worst nightmare, bitch." Sarah shot back, not backing down. These four women definitely did not pose any threat to her.

The Bella's and Paige noticed the look and Sarah's face and decided to stay close to her in case she needed back up.

"I don't know who let you back here but ring rats aren't allowed." Eva chimed in.

"Well from what I've heard, you and blondie here are the biggest rats in the company."

Their faces fell at Sarah's words. Sarah didn't care and she was gonna let them have it. Serves them right for messing with her best friend.

"Since you wanna give your 'criticism' to my best friend, how about I give all four of you the reality check you obviously need. You are all jealous. Jealous of the fact Brooklyn is younger, talented, and has more passion for this business than all four of you combined. You four don't care about this business or anyone other than yourselves. You just wanna use whoever you can in the business as a stepping stone to be famous." Sarah ranted.

All the other divas sniggered knowing that everything that Sarah saying was the truth.

"You're jealous that a twenty three year old has found the love of her life, is married, and has a fmily and you four haven't got anything or anyone and you're thirty."

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Renee questioned, obviously irritated.

"Sarah. Sarah Hickenbottom or Michaels." Their faces paled when they heard her last name.

"You mess with my best friend, you're messing with me. And trust me, dad taught me at a young age how to kick someone's head off."

"And she is dating Colby so I'm sure he's shown her a few things too." Nikki smirked, making Sarah do the same.

"So you're the latest skank Colby's dating. You look like a whore." Summer shot at her, her tone venomous.

It was common knowledge that Summer always wanted Colby and tried everything in her power to get him since their developmental days.

"Trust me, it won't last between you. Colby's not the type to get tied down especially to someone like you. You're just his latest fling. I give it a month before he kicks you to the curb. He deserves someone like me. I mean, come on. He'd be stupid not to want me." Summer finished, gesturing to her assets.

Sarah's anger grew.

"Give it up Summer he ins't interested. You're just jealous because he's happy and he would rather be celibate that look at you." Paige retorted. She the Colby well. They had been friends since their days in FCW and NXT. The English diva had never seen him so happy as he was since he met Sarah.

"And she is better than me? I don't think so." Summer flipped her hair over her shoulder while the other three behind her snickered.

"I am better and you wanna know why?" Sarah smirked.

"Why?" Summer said, uninterested.

"Because I don't look like someone who belongs on a pole. Tell me, is that how you got here?"

Summer's face instantly changed.

"You bitch!"

Before anyone could blink, Summer's hand connected with Sarah's cheek. Everyone's eyes widened as Summer gave a smug look. Sarah's head snapped back as her hand went to her cheek. Her anger reached a boiling point as she looked up and speared Summer to the floor. Summer tried pushing her off with no such luck. When that didn't work, she pulled her hair and tried to throw a punch, only to miss. Instead her ring cut Sarah's lip. Sarah growled.

"No wonder you're a terrible wrestler!" She hissed before punching Summer in the face. She felt arms wrap around her and pull her off.

"Easy Sarah, it's us." She recognized Brie and Nikki. Looking down, she saw Summer still on the ground, her nose bleeding.

"Just wait you bitch. Colby's a cheater. Once a cheater, always a cheater. And when he does chest, I'll be there for him." Sarah growled and went to lunge again but the girls carried her outside.

"Let me go." She fought against them.

"Sarah, they aren't worth it, trust me. We need to get you to the trainers and get your lip checked." Sarah sighed angrily but nodded.

Paige, Nikki, and Brie made the trip to the trainer's room with Sarah. Opening the door, they girls stepped inside to see Nick taping his hands while in a conversation with the trainer and Claudio, known on T.V as Cesaro.

"Peach, we need your help."

The guys turned around and their eyes widened seeing how badly Sarah was. Her cheek was bruised from where Summer's ring got her. Her lips was still bleeding as well as swelling.

"Jesus Sar, what the fuck happened to your face? Did Lopez do this cause I'll kill the bastard." Nick shouted, concerned for his friend.

The girls shook their heads.

"It wasn't Colby. You know he'd never do anything to a woman and that includes hitting one." Paige replied as she led Sarah to a treatment table.

"So who did it?" Claudio asked.

"It was Summer. Her and the rest of her minions verbally attacked Brook and Sarah stepped in. Then when Sarah gave them a taste of their own medicine, she didn't like it and she started saying things about her relationship with Colby." Brie explained as the trainer started cleaning Sarah's cut lip. She hissed when he touched her with the atiseptic alcohol swab.

"Everyone knows Summer's a climber. She thinks hooking up with superstars will better her own postion and get herself noticed." Nick said.

"It doesn't help that she'd had her eyes set on Colby since developmental. After Leighla and Zarha, she thought she'd have her chance." Claudio added with a shake of his head.

The Swiss superstar felt sorry for Colby and Sarah. The last time Sarah had visited Colby had ontroduced them and it didn't take long for them to become friends. Claudio liked Sarah and found out why Colby had fallen for the heartbreak kid's daughter.

When the trainer was done with her lip, he got ice packs for Sarah's cheeks and lip to ease the swelling.

"Keep the one on your lip for a few minutes, Sarah." Sarah nodded.

"You should probably tell Steph and Paul what happened." Nick suggested.

"I agree Sar. They shouldn't be able to get away with what they did. Especially what they said to Brook."

"What did they say?" Sarah sighed and told them everything the four had said.

"I'm going to kill them." Nick threatened. They all rolled their eyes.

"Easy there, Thor. We all know you won't hit a girl besides, Jon will probably beat you to it. But we need to go let her parents know first." They all nodded and together in a group made their way to Paul and Stephanie's office.

Knocking, they waited for Paul to answer before walking in. They were surprised to see Colby, Jon, and Joe all in the office with the two leaders of the Authority. In return, they were all surprised to see them and more importantly, the state of Sarah's face. Colby was the most shocked as he made his way over to his girlfriend.

"What the hell happened?" Colby demanded as he gently moved her hand and the ice away, seeing the swelling of her cheek and lip.

"There was quite a big incident in the divas locker room." Nikki started cautiously. But it did nothing to stop Jon's eyes from widening.

"Are Brook and the twins okay?" He jumped in.

All four girls shared a look.

"Ladies, is my daughter okay?" Paul asked as both he and Jon took a step closer to them.

"They're fine Paul, we promise. Its just, Ariane, Summer, Eva, and Renee said some pretty bad things to her."

"What did they say." Jon asked, clenching his jaw.

"Ariane asked if she had the twins a couple weeks ago because of how she looked. Then Summer, Renee, and Eva kept saying stuff about your relationship. They said she trapped you because she knew you were gonna leave her after you found out about Randy. Eva brought up that you're with her because of the push you'll get." Jon, Stephanie, and Paul all scowled.

"Where is she?"

"We're not sure. She left after putting them in their places."

"I'm gonna go find her." Paul nodded and they watched as Jon hurriedly left in search of his wife and children.

After the door closed, Paul and Stephanie looked in the direction of their God daughter. Paul felt his anger rise. Not only had this effected his daughter but also the girl he thought of as another daughter.

"Sarah, what happened?" Sarah sighed.

"I stood up for Brook, put the bitches in their places but that whore, Summer, kept running her mouth. Telling me Colby was a cheater so she would cheat on me and she'd be there to catch him when it happened. She slapped me when I called her a stripper. I couldn't take it so I speared her to the ground. She swung at me and her ring cut my lip.

Colby's jaw clenched as his eyes lit up with anger.

"They're lucky we got Sarah. She looked like she was going to kill them." Brie added.

"They insulted Brook and me. They're lucky I didn't."

Paul felt a smirk form on his face but dropped it before anyone could see. Clearing his throat, he looked at Colby.

"Colby, take her back to the locker room and get her sitauted. Girls, we'll need your statements so we know what action to take." All three nodded as Nick, Claudio, Colby, and Sarah walked to the locker room.

"Wait, I gotta go find Brook." Colby shook his head.

"Jon will find her. Come on sweetheart." Sarah sighed but didn't argue. She just hoped her best friend was okay or else she would be paying those bitches another visit.

/*/

Jon ran all over the arena, his heart racing. He had checked down by the ring, his locker room, hell even outside by the buses but he couldn't find them anywhere. Running down the halls, he found catering. Dashing inside, he stopped short when he saw who he was looking for. Brook and the twins were sitting at a table in the back, Randy next to them.

Taking some deep breaths, he made his way over. Randy and Brooklyn looked up at him.

"Baby, you alright? What happened." Brooklyn opened her mouth to talk but Randy stood up and walked over to him.

"I'll tell you. I don't think she wants to repeat it." Randy went through everything.

"She didn't believe them about me and you but them saying something about how she looked got to her." Jon sighed and looked over at his wife who kept her gaze on the babies.

"Thank you, Randy." Randy nodded and clapped him on the back.

"Talk to her Jon. And if you need my help with anything, let me know." Jon nodded and shook Randy's hand before the older superstar left.

'Still weird that we're friends now.' He thought as he walked over to sit by Brook.

"Brook, baby, look at me." Brooklyn slowly lifted her gaze to meet his.

"What happened." He asked softly.

"I know Randy all ready told you. And Sarah since you came running in here." Jon nodded.

"You know none of its true, right?"

"Not the Randy thing. I know me and you love each other more than anything."

"And what about your weight?" Brooklyn sighed. Jon shook his head, gripping her chin to make her look at him.

"Babe." He groaned.

"I tried not to let it, I really did. But somewhere in the back of my head, I can't stop it." Jon sighed and pushed a stray curl behind her ear, letting her chin go in favor of cupping her face.

"Brooklyn, you look amazing. Don't let some low life, who knows they have nothing going on for them and are jealous of you, tell you otherwise. That's all those women are, jealous."

"I know." She said, unable to look away from his eyes. Jon nodded.

"Good. Don't let them get to you Brook. You look amazing. You can't even tell you had twins." The babies started to coo in her arms.

"Except when they do that and when you're holding them of course." Brooklyn let out a soft giggle as well as a little sniffle.

"I'm sorry." Jon shook his head, taking Amelia from her.

"Don't be sorry darlin. Those women should be if I see them around here. Although I think Sarah got the point across." Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why? What did she do?"

"I'm not sure but her lip was split and swollen and her cheek was bruised." Brooklyn's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Relax Brook, she went to see the trainer. He gave her ice." Brooklyn shook her head.

"I have to go see if she is okay. Come with me?" Jon nodded. Both stood and Jon balanced Amelia in one arm and grabbed Brooklyn's free hand with his, leading them out of catering. Brooklyn's thoughts were racing. She hoped her best friend was alright because if not, she was going to pay those women a visit and this time, they would be sorry.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Just a quick note, I wanted to think one of greatest friends, Undisputed Future Louise. I've mentioned her before and she is awesome (Seriously, go check her work out!). Anyway, without her this chapter wouldn't have come together so soon and be as good as it is. She helped me a lot while I was out of town and I am forever grateful so this chapter is dedicated to her. Remember to review guys, it keeps me going and lets me know that you guys are still interested!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty Three:**

Jon led his family through the halls of the arena. When they finally came across Colby's locker room, Brooklyn wasted no time going in. Walking in, she stopped short when she saw Sarah sitting on the couch, Colby next to her, and Claudio and Nick standing in front of them.

Her eyes widened when she saw her lip and cheek.

"Oh my god!" All their eyes turned to Brook.

"Brook, she's fine." Colby said, trying to calm her down as Jon came to stand next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"She's fine? Look at her cheek and lip? I'm going to kill them."

"No you're not." Jon said, tightening his grip on her. Brooklyn scowled and looked at her best friend.

"What happened, Sar?" Sarah sighed, moving the ice away so she could talk.

"They kept talking shit when you left. Then Summer and I got into it and she went to punch me but her ring got me instead. No wonder she never works." All the men chuckled as Brooklyn shook her head.

"You didn't need to get into a fight. I was fine."

"Brooklyn, you looked like you were going to cry. Nobody gets to talk about my best friend like that." Brooklyn just shook her head, giving Claudio J.J before going to sit next to her best friend.

"Paul say what they were gonna do?" Jon asked as Brooklyn checked Sarah over for herself. Colby shook his head.

"They asked Brie, Paige, and Nikki to stay back and give their statements so they could decide. Was she really okay?" He asked quietly. Jon sighed, shifting Amelia.

"She wasn't when I got there. But, I talked to her, Randy talked to her, and she seems fine now."

"Randy?" Jon nodded.

"He must have seen her in catering. I'm actually happy he was there. I wouldn't want her alone with those thoughts." The men nodded.

"Hey, now that I've seen you, wanna be a groomsmen in my wedding?" Jon asked Claudio. Claudio smiled.

"I'd love to." Jon smiled but flinched when he heard Brooklyn's hard voice.

"Seriously? Sarah is sitting here with a split lip and bruised cheek and you're asking him to be a groomsmen?" Jon shook his head.

"I just thought I'd ask him before I forgot. Now we don't need Brad. Nick, wanna be one too?" Nick smiled.

"Hell yea. I'll even rub it in Bradley's face."

"Seriously?" Brooklyn shook her head again.

A few moments later and after being reassured by both Sarah and Colby that she was fine, Nick and Claudio left. As soon as the door shut, Colby sat down on the empty side of Sarah, closest to the injured side of her of her face.

Jon cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Thank you, Sarah." Jon started as he looked at the blonde.

He still couldn't believe what Sarah had done for Brooklyn. She had put herself in a at risk to protect her best friend and wife. Sure Sarah inflicted some damage but things could've gotten a lot worse. He really was truly grateful.

Sarah looked at him and moved the ice pack away from her face so she could talk.

"You don't need to think me, Jon. You know I look out for and protect my family and Brooklyn isn't any exception.

"I know but I really appreciate you having her back. Especially when I'm not there. I am forever in your debt." Sarah laughed softly while Brooklyn smiled.

Sarah smiled but winced because of her lip.

"Don't worry about it Jon. Consider it part of your wedding present."

Jon, Brooklyn, and Colby all let out laughs. Colby looked at his girlfriend's face and felt relieved that the swelling was finally going down.

"Come on sweetheart, you need to keep this on your face." Colby insisted softly.

Sarah groaned in annoyance. She knew that the ice would help but it was making her feet cold.

"Fine." She muttered, taking the ice pack from her boyfriend.

Brook and Jon watched on, trying not to laugh at the exchange. They really were exactly alike.

Brooklyn coould tell all of them were on edge and they needed some relaxing time.

"I just had an idea." She smiled as she adjusted J.J. The little baby reaching his hand up to play with Brooklyn's necklace.

"Oh God. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Colby said anxiously.

"Those four words make everyone on high alert when Brook says them." Sarah said, her voice muffled slightly because of the ice pack.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes at the couple but couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway, my idea was why don't we go on a double date. It can be our way of saying thank you and a way for all of us to relax."

"Are you guys going to keep your hands to yourselves?" Brooklyn and Jon rolled their eyes.

"Maybe, depends on what she wears." Brooklyn giggled.

"So what do you guys say?" Sarah and Colby looked at each other, Colby giving a little nod.

Sarah turned back and smiled.

"Okay." Brooklyn smiled. The two couples hung out through the start of the show. Brooklyn and Jon said their goodbye's to Sarah and Colby before heading off to their locker room.

"You staying in here, Brook?" Brooklyn nodded from her seat on the floor, the babies laying in front of her on their mat.

"Yea. You just have a promo right?" Jon nodded, sliding on his leather jacket. Bending down, he pulled Brooklyn's face up to meet his.

"Stay in here okay. I don't want those women to find you, or you them." Brooklyn nodded.

"I promise." Jon nodded and kissed her softly.

"Good luck out there, cowboy." She said when they pulled away. Jon chuckled and pushed a curl behind her ear.

"Thanks gorgeous. Alright you two, watch out for mommy while I'm gone." Brooklyn rolled her eyes while he kissed the babies heads.

He kissed Brooklyn once more before standing up.

"Bye babe, I'll be back soon."

"Bye, good luck." Jon smiled and opened the locker room door only to come face to face with his in-laws.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We came to check on Brook. Aren't you supposed to be down by the gorilla now?" Jon rolled his eyes.

"I was going there now." He walked past them as they headed into the locker room. Brooklyn looked up, smiling at them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to check on you. How you doing, kid?" Brooklyn shrugged.

"I'm okay. Jon talked to me, Randy talked to me, I know they were just saying that stuff because they're jealous and have no lives." Her parents nodded.

"Well, we talked to the girls and all their statements are the same so we called grandpa and we'll meet with him when we get back home to decide action."

"Fire them?" Her parents laughed and shook their heads.

"I don't think so, B. But they will be punished. No way are they going to get away with verbally bullying our daughter, putting our grandchildren in an unsafe enviroment, and Summer for attacking Sarah."

"Summer better hope I don't see her, and Ariane. The other two aren't really worth it, both are just followers."

"Well regardless, action will be taken." Brooklyn nodded.

"Thank you." The babies cooed, waving their arms around.

"The twins thank you too." Paul and Stephanie smiled, seeing the smiles on their grandchildren's faces.

"You're welcome. We're gonna go, if you need us, call us."

"Wait, can you guys watch the twins tomorrow night? Jon and I are going out with Colby and Sarah." Stephanie smiled wide. She had been waiting for this moment since the babies were born.

"Over night? Sure?" Brooklyn giggled.

"I'm not sure if it'll be over night yet mom. Maybe you should talk to my father about another baby." Paul shook his head.

"Not happening. Come on Steph, we have a show to run." Stephanie scowled and walked out of the room. Paul looked down at his laughing daughter.

"You're not funny."

"Yes I am." Paul rolled his eyes but bent down and kissed her head before leaving. Brooklyn still laughed as she turned the t.v on and turned the babies around to see it.

"Okay beautiful's, watch because your hunky daddy will becoming out soon." The babies smiled, making her smile. Sure enough, as soon as Wade Barrett's match ended against Kalisto, Jon's music went off. Brooklyn smiled when the crowd went nuts and the babies cooed louder when they saw him walk out onto the stage and down to the ring.

"There's daddy!" The babies continued to coo and wave their arms around. Brooklyn smiled and listened as he started talking in the voice she loved so much.

" _Welcome back, Dean!" Fans cheered as the music died down. Dean smirked and raised the microphone to his lips._

" _I'm not dead!" The crowd cheered while Barrett looked on confused, holding his Intercontinental championship._

" _Now I'm sorry I have been gone so long but you know, the wife couldn't keep those babies in any longer." The crowd cheered, making him smile._

" _Did Dean Ambrose just say wife? Don't tell me that beautiful girl married that lunatic." JBL commented, playing his heel roll._

 _Dean was gonna start talking again when Barrett yelled at him._

" _What are you doing out here?" Dean smirked._

" _Wade, I'm out here because you know, during my month off, I've done a lot. Changed a lot of diapers, doged a lot of pee trains, and thought about what I was going to do when I returned. Then it hit me, literally because I got the idea when my wife, you guys know my wife right, Brooklyn?" The crowd cheered._

Brooklyn smiled from her seat on the floor, the babies still staring at the screen.

" _Anyway, we were both thinking and she got the idea and hit me in the arm. Wade, remember our last match together. I pinned you. I beat the champ, now I'm pretty sure, that will put me in line for a championship match."_

 _Wade scowled and shook his head, yelling at Dean. He grabbed a microphone and yelled into it._

" _You don't deserve anything! You haven't been here in how long and you think you can just waltz in here and demand a match for my title?"_

" _Wade has a point! Ambrose has no right being out here. He has been gone for a month."_

" _His wife just had babies, John. Ambrose is right, he pinned the champ, he should get a match." Michael Cole defended._

 _Dean just looked at Wade._

" _Yea." He said flatly, making the crowd laugh._

" _Well you can't. You have earned nothing, Ambrose. Now why don't you go on backstage and tend to those lunatic babies you had." Dean's smirk dropped as a crazed look glimmered in his eyes._

"Uh oh babies, daddy is gonna go crazy. And don't worry, uncle Wade is just pretending."

 _The two men stared at each other, Wade smack talking to Dean._

" _Go backstage before I make you." He threatened. Dean smirked and held up his hands, backing away and walking behind him. Wade laughed and dropped his mic, only to be turned around, kicked in the stomach, and hit with the Dirty Deeds. The crowd cheered as Dean picked up the title and held it above his head._

 _"A statement has just been made! Dean Ambrose is back and he wants the Intercontinental title!"_

 _"Well he can hope all he wants, just because he is married to their daughter does not mean the Authority will grant him such a match." JBL bellowed as Dean dropped the title and rolled out of the ring, slapping fans hands as he made his way backstage._

The babies cooed when the screen cut to commercial.

"Daddy did so good babies! We're gonna have to congratulate him when he comes back." She stopped talking when she smelt something. Smiling, she shook her head.

"And I think you guys just gave mommy a present, didn't you." The babies smiled, making her giggle again. Grabbing the diaper bag, she crawled so she was in front of them before changing their diapers.

She was just finishing up with J.J when the locker room door opened and Jon walked in.

"Hey," she smiled, "good job out there." Jon smiled and sat down on the floor next to her as she snapped J.J's onesie back up.

"Thanks. It felt good being out there again." Brooklyn smiled and kissed his cheek. The babies gurgled, seeing their father in front of them.

"I know two little babies that were very happy to see their daddy out there." Jon smiled and gave each baby a finger to grab onto.

"What did your parents want?" Brooklyn sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"They said that all the girls statements matched up. When we get back to Hartford, they're gonna meet up with grandpa and talk about what to do." Jon nodded.

"Good, I hope they fire them." Brooklyn smiled.

"I said the same thing and they told me probably not. I asked them if they'd watch the babies tomorrow when we go out with Colby and Sarah.

"I'm sure your mom jumped on the idea." Brooklyn giggled.

"She did, asked about an over night stay and I said I wasn't sure."

"It would give us some alone time." Jon smirked down at her. She blushed and smacked his chest.

"I know but I don't know if I am ready for them to stay over night somewhere." Jon nodded.

"Me either but its not like they'd be far. On a different floor at the most."

"I'll think about it." Jon chuckled and kissed her head. They stayed for the rest of the show before heading to the hotel.

"Shh babies, its okay." She soothed as they laid the sleeping babies in their pack and play. They had fallen asleep at the arena about an hour before they left. They had a long day and Brooklyn knew it was going to be a semi easy night.

The babies whined a little but stopped when Jon grabbed Colby's blankets and their binkies. Gently putting them in each of their mouths and laying the blankets over them, they settled in and drifted back to sleep.

"They are way to attached to those." Jon commented, making her laugh. Letting out a yawn, Brooklyn walked over to her bags to grab her pajamas.

Jon watched, letting out a little groan when she didn't even go to the bathroom to change. He watched as she pulled on black cotton bed shorts and a Cincinnati Reds shirt. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned her head.

"Yes?" Jon smirked and shook his head.

"Just admiring my wife." Brooklyn smiled.

"Well when you look this good." She teased, making Jon laugh and walk over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Did you just give yourself a compliment?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"I'm not always self conscious, Jon. I know when I look good, and I know when I feel like I don't."

"But you always do Brook, trust me. I had plenty of time to look at you." Brooklyn smiled.

"I think I do remember when we first started the storyline for you guys working with my parents and Randy. You stared at me the entire time I walked down the ramp."

"Can you blame me? You had the hot black dress on. I feel stupid for thinking you were dating Nick."

"You should." She teased. Jon laughed and ran his hands up and down her back. Brooklyn leaned up and kissed his lips softly. Jon smiled into the kiss. Pulling back, Brook let out another yawn, making Jon laugh.

"Lets lay down babe."

"Aren't you gonna change?" Jon nodded, pulling his shirt off but keeping the basketball shorts he had changed into before they left the arena on. They climbed into bed, Brooklyn giggling when Jon pulled her on top of him. She laid her head on his chest, kissing just above his heart beat.

"I love you, Jon." Jon smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you too, Brook. Get some sleep."

/*/

"Ow!" Sarah scowled when Colby put the antiseptic ointment on her lip. The doctor had given it to them before they left the arena for the night to put on her lip twice a day until it was healed.

"Sorry sweetheart. Almost done." Colby put a little more before throwing the q-tip in the garbage and looking back at his girlfriend, who was sitting on the sink counter in their bathroom.

"You okay?" Sarah nodded, her eyes glistening with un-shed tears.

"Yea, it just stung. Remember, I said I was a baby when I got hurt." Colby chuckled.

"Well you handle it perfect. What would you like as your prize?" Sarah giggled.

"A kiss wouldn't hurt. Or it might so avoid that side of my mouth." Colby laughed, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek before leaning in and softly kissing her on the left side of her mouth. Sarah softly kissed back, wincing when her cut stung.

"Ow. Remind me to kill Summer when I see her again."

"If you see her again. Paul, Steph, and Vince are going to have a meeting to decide what to do about the whole thing."

"I hope the whore gets fired. And you know what, she caused me to not be able to walk around until I "ran" into Randy." Colby laughed when she out ran in air quotation marks.

Before Colby could answer, they both heard Sarah's phone go off. Sarah looked at her boyfriend and he sighed. Seriously there was no peace anywhere.

Helping her down from the counter, Sarah walked into the room and straight to her phone. Picking it up, a small smile formed on her face when she saw it was her dad calling. Accepting the call, she held it the phone to her ear as she cilmbed into bed.

"Hi daddy. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sarah greeted, making Colby laugh as he pushed off the bathroom door frame and joined her in bed.

"Sarah. Honeybee, are you okay?" Came her dad's reply, his tone full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She heard him sigh. That wasn't a good sign.

"Sarah Aryn Hickenbottom don't lie to me. Paul told me what happened."

Colby could hear the Heartbreak Kid's booming voice and couldn't help but laugh when he used Sarah's full name.

"Ouch full name. Someone's in trouble." Colby teased as he continued to chuckle.

Sarah looked at her boyfriend and scowled slightly before whacking him in his chest.

Colby rubbed the area his girlfriend hit and pouted. For someone who was so small and looked so sweet, she could pack one hell of a hit. He never wanted to be on her bad side. Ever.

"Dad I swear I'm fine. My lips just cut and I've got a slightly bruised cheek. I went to thr trainer and he said I'll be good." Sarah reassured.

"Well that's somewhat of a comfort. Do you know how worried me and your mother were when your uncle called us? What happened?" Shawn continued to scold.

Sarah sighed. She really didn't want to have to repeat the entire incident. Colby looked at his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her shoulder's, bringing her closer to him. Sarah smiled a little as she snuggled closer into his body.

"Brook and I went to the divas locker room to the show them the twins. Everything was okay until Ariane, Summer, Renee, and Eva came in. Thye started insulting Brook about her weight, the whole Randy situation and about her and Jon's relationship." Sarah started to explain.

"What happened then?"

"Brook put them in their place and left with the twins. I wasn't gonna let them get away with talking to her like that. So I pu them in their place but Summer kept running her mouth. She slapped and and then I speared her to the ground. Her ring cut my lip and I punched her in the nose."

Colby stroked her hair soothingly as she finished.

"The Bellas pulled me off and Summer said that's its just a matter of time before Colby cheats on me and when he does, she'll be there. They pulled me out of the room and I went to thr trainer. He cleaned my lip and gave me an ice pack and some ointment for my lip."

Shawn let out another sigh and Sarah could only imagine that he was rubbing his temple. After a few moments of silence, Shawn spoke.

"What you did was incredibly stupid Sarah, especially when after Wrestlemania you'll be working there. It was unprofessional."

Sarah knew her dad was right but at the time she didn't think about it. All she could think about was protecting her best friend.

"But on the other hand, they deserved it for what they said and from what you and Paul told me, it was clear Summer started it and it was self defense."

"Do you really think that I would do something like that if it wasn't self defense? Give me some credit dad."

"I know you wouldn't honeybee. Your calm and rational, exactly like your mother." Sarah chuckled.

"So did you get her good?" Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Oh yea. You would've been proud." Shawn laughed.

"That's my girl!"

"You know it."

After a few moments of laughing, Shawn started to regain his serious tone.

"Is Colby there with you? I wanna have a little word."

"Um yea, hang on." She pulled the phone away.

"Its dad, he wants to talk to you." Colby nodded and she handed him her phone, his heart racing a little.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and raised the phone to his ear. Sarah watched on as Colby and her dad spoke. She couldn't hear what her dad was saying and Colby answer's weren't giving anything away. Laying her head on his chest. She could hear the rythem of his heatbeat and feel the rise and fall of his chest.

"Okay. Of course. No problem. Bye Shawn." Sarah looked up, seeing Colby end the call and give his girlfriend her phone back. Sarah placed it back on the nightstand and turned back to her man.

"So what did my dad want?"

"To tell me to keep and eye on you and keep him updated on how you were. Also if I did cheat, he was going to kill me." Sarah giggled and shook her head.

"Of course he did." Colby laughed and continued stroking her hair.

"Is it weird if I said that it would be cool if he took me into the woods, only because he is my favorite wrestler." Sarah smiled.

"A little. Is that why you are with me, because you like him?" She teased. Colby laughed.

"That's exactly it. Since you figure me out, I have to go." He went to get up but Sarah just giggled and wrapped her arms around him, keeping him on the bed.

"I hope you're kidding." Colby smiled and pulled her so she was laying right on top of him.

"Of course I am."

"I don't know if I believe you." Colby smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"And what can I do to show you I am telling the truth?" Sarah smiled, placing her hands on his chest.

"I think there is something you could do, if you catch my drift." Colby's smirk grew.

"What about your lip and cheek?" Sarah shrugged, leaning forward to nip at his bottom lip. She dragged it out with her teeth before letting it go, making him groan.

"We'll just have to be gentle." That was all Colby needed to hear before he rolled them over. Sarah's laughter sounded throughout the room.

/*/

"Mhmm, Jon!" Brooklyn giggled as she pulled away from him. Jon smiled and just pulled her back, their lips meeting again.

"Jon, I have to go get ready." It was the next night and after the SmackDown taping and Brooklyn was trying to get ready for the night but Jon wasn't in as much of a hurry.

"We have time. Come on, the babies are with your parents. Lets have some fun before we go." Brooklyn smiled and kissed him again. The babies had gone with her parents after the taping. Brooklyn had given in and let her parents keep them over night. They were only just down the hall from Brooklyn and Jon so it gave her piece of mind.

Jon moved from her lips down to her neck, making Brooklyn moan softly. Her eyes opened and she looked at the clock on the nightstand, her eyes widening.

"Jon, we're gonna be late!"

"We have time." He muttered. She shook her head and pulled his face up to his.

"We're supposed to meet Colby and Sarah in a half hour. Its going to take me longer than that to get ready. We both have to shower, you have to shave, and I have to do make up and hair." Jon rolled his eyes.

"First, we can shower together. Second, you can always leave your hair straight and go no make up, and third, I thought you liked the scruff."

Brooklyn smiled.

"I'm fine with showering together. I am curling my hair and putting make up on so I can look nice for you, and I do like the scruff, you were the one who complained about it the other day saying it was making your face itchy."

"Oh yea." Brooklyn just hummed and sat up, causing Jon to do the same.

"Come on Brook, we can be a little late." He ran a hand through her hair, cupping her face and rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Brooklyn smiled.

"Tell you what, if you get up and we go shower now, we can have fun in there." Jon didn't even have to think about it before he stood up, picking Brooklyn up and running into their bathroom, making her laugh wildly.

Thirty minutes later, the two finally emerged from the shower.

"Best shower I have ever had, hands down." Brooklyn giggled as they both dried off and started working around each other to get ready.

"We're so late." Brooklyn groaned when she saw the time on her phone as she curled her hair. Jon rolled his eyes while he shaved.

"Brook we're fine. Sarah hasn't called to see where we are yet so maybe they're running late too." Jon finished shaving and put his razor back.

"Before I get dressed, does it have to be fancy?" Brook shook her head.

"No, maybe just a henley and jeans."

"Are you wearing a dress?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Can I see it?"

"Nope." She said, popping the "p".

Jon rolled his eyes and mumbled tease before walking out to the bedroom. Brooklyn just laughed and finished her hair and make up. Grabbing her dress from the back of the bathroom door, she unzipped the dress bag and pulled it out, smiling. She had bought a new dress for the night when her and Sarah went out earlier that day. It was a long sleeve white high neck bodycon dress. She had fallen in love with it when she first saw it. Carefully pulling it on as to not mess up her hair or smudge her make up, she put her arms through and pulled it down her body. It stopped mid thigh, giving plenty of leg to see. She smiled at her reflection and turned everything off before going back out to the bedroom.

"Ready now?" Jon asked, his back to her.

"Yea, I just have to put my heels on." She grabbed her black high heels out of her bag and pulled them on along with her earrings and wedding rings.

Jon finished tying his shoes before turning around, his eyes widening.

"What?" Brooklyn smiled. Jon raised a finger to his mouth and bit it, making her laugh.

"Do I look good?" Jon nodded, feeling blood rush to his member. Taking the finger out of his mouth he walked over.

"I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off of you." Brooklyn smiled and placed his hands on his chest.

"Guess Colby will have to live with it. You look very handsome as well." He had picked out a black henley and dark blue jeans.

"Not as good as you baby. Not as good as you." Brooklyn smiled and met him half way for a passionate kiss.

Before they could get lost in it, Brook pulled back.

"Come on, lets go. When we get back, we'll have some more fun." Jon groaned as she grabbed his hand and led them out of their room.

They took the elevator down to the main floor and headed to the lobby. Both furrowed their eyebrows when they saw neither Sarah or Colby.

"Guess we were right, they are late."

"If we had two rounds of shower sex and still made it down here, I can't imagine what they're doing." Jon got some glares from a family that was passing by.

"Sorry." He called after them, making Brooklyn laugh. Ten minutes passed before Colby and Sarah finally came downstairs.

"About time. Have fun up there?" Sarah blushed while Colby smirked.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Jon and Brooklyn shook their heads.

"We've only been down here for like ten minutes."

"You guys were late too?" Sarah asked as they walked outside the hotel to her's and Colby's rental.

"Yup. We were almost late again when I saw what Brook was wearing." Brooklyn smiled while the other two rolled their eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes. You guys were later then us." Brooklyn defended as they got into the car. Jon and her had sat in the back while Colby and Sarah were up front.

Sarah blushed again.

"Blame Sarah, she couldn't control herself when she saw me." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Yea okay. Who was the one who said 'come on sweetheart, we still have time. I'm sure Brook and Jon are going to be late.'"

"Jon said the same thing to me."

"That was after we got out of the shower." The two couples just laughed as Colby started to drive.

"Was your mom happy to get the twins, Brook?" Brooklyn huffed.

"Happy is an understatement. Poor dad kept getting an ear full about how another one would just be so special." Sarah and Colby laughed.

The two couples made small talk as they pulled up to the restaurant. Jon felt a little tense, seeing it was a semi nice place.

"I thought you said I didn't have to dress up." He murmured. Brooklyn looked over, seeing the apprehension on his face. She gave a gentle smile.

"You didn't. You're dressed fine babe, I promise." She gave him a small peck before they got out.

"Nice of you to dress up, Jon." Jon scowled as they walked into the restaurant.

"Shut up Sell Out, you look like a Johnny Cash wanna be." Jon laughed as Brooklyn defended him. Colby just rolled his eyes and gave the lady at the front their names. They were taken back to their seats. Brooklyn and Jon sat on the couch side while Sarah and Colby sat across from them in chairs.

"Its nice to finally go on a double date." Brooklyn smiled as Jon placed his hand on her thigh, rubbing the smooth skin soothingly.

"Agreed. Its weird though to not have the babies."

"Didn't you guys go out with Joe and Gal in Tampa?"

"Yea and it was weird then too. This is our second time we've left them, not counting when we had court and its the first time they're staying over somewhere. Maybe we should get them when we go back." Jon laughed and shook his head.

"Brook, they're fine. I promise." She just sighed and nodded.

"You guys are attached." Brooklyn and Jon rolled their eyes.

"They're our kids, we're allowed. Speaking of attached, the twins are attached to the blankets you got them. Won't go to sleep until they have them." Colby smiled as he put his arm around the back of Sarah's chair.

"I'm glad they like them."

"How is your lip, Sarah?" Jon asked, changing the subject. Sarah shrugged.

"Its okay. I was able to cover most of it up, the bruise took some work. Good thing I had a lot of conceler."

"I have a color correcting pallet you could have used." Both Jon and Colby looked at them confused.

"Color what?"

Both girls laughed.

"Color correcting. Its a pallet of like four different colors like green, yellow, orange, and blue. Each color helps correct the color of your skin. Like green takes the redness out of things, yellow and orange held hide dark circles." Both men still looked at them confused.

"Huh?" Jon said.

Sarah and Brook rolled their eyes as they continued talking. The more into the conversation they got, the more amused Colby and Jon became. It wasn't long before the waiter came over to take both couples orders. The waiters eyes directly fixed on Sarah.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked with a smile directed mainly at Sarah.

Colby felt his anger begin to rise.

"Yeah, I'll take a porter house steak, medium rare, and a Coors." Jon ordered first, closing his menu and handing it back to the waiter.

He quickly wrote it down before looking at Brooklyn.

"I'll take the shells stuffed with broccoli, chicken, and cheese, and a side salad. I'll also have a glass of red wine." The waiter nodded and took her menu. Brook and Jon noticed the look of annoyance of Colby's face. It was clear he ws pissed.

"For the beautiful lady?"

Sarah tried not to roll her eyes. What a creep.

"I'd like the spaghetti and meatballs with a side salad and a glass of red wine." Sarah finished, handing the menu over.

Scribbling down Sarah's order, the waiter turned his gaze to Colby.

"For you sir?"

Colby closed his menu and looked directly at the waiter, a smirk crossing his face.

"I'd like a rib eye, well done, and a Coors. I'd also like a waiter that doesn't make my girlfriend uncomfortable by staring and checking her out."

The waiters eyes widened and a blush covered his face before he hastily walked away. Brooklyn and Jon started to laugh while Sarah kissed Colby's cheek.

"My hero." Colby chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

"That guy was a creep." Colby muttered.

"Agreed. He looked like he was going to piss his pants when you said something." Colby smirked.

"Good." The two couples laughed, which turned louder when their drinks came and they had a different waiter.

"That's what I thought." Sarah smiled at her boyfriend.

Their food came shortly after and Colby and Sarah laughed as Jon kept waving a piece of steak in Brooklyn's face.

"Jonathan, I will throw up, get that out of my face." Jon laughed and stuck the piece of meat in his mouth as Brooklyn sat up straight.

"You don't like steak Brook?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"I do, but not when its bloody like that. Yours looks fine."

"Come on babe, don't knock it till you try it." He put another piece in her face, making her hit it off his fork and onto the floor.

"Alright children, no food fights." Sarah teased.

"Come on Brook, one piece. I'll even give you five dollars to do it." Brooklyn shook her head and sipped her wine.

"You won't eat a piece of steak but you'll drink that nasty stuff?" Colby asked.

"Wine is not gross." Both girls defended.

"Yes it is." Jon answered.

"Have you ever tried it before?" Both shook their heads.

"So how do you know you hate it?"

"How does Brook know she hates steak like this?"

"Because I've had it before. You should try this." She motioned to her wine. Jon shook his head.

"No." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Babe, would you try it?" Sarah asked her boyfriend. Colby nodded.

"I guess." Brook smirked.

"See, Colby will try it."

"Good for him." Jon responded as he chewed.

"Tell you what, you try some wine, I will try a piece of that bloody, gross, mess."

Jon looked at her.

"Seems fair to me, Jon." Jon rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He cut her up a piece of meat and gave it to her on his fork before he and Colby both took the glasses of wine.

"On three ready, one, two, three." Jon and Colby took a sip while Brooklyn put the steak in her mouth. Sarah laughed at all their faces.

"Oh, oh my god if you guys could see yourselves." She laughed harder as they continued making the faces. Colby and Jon swallowed the alcohol and put the glasses down.

"That is disgusting."

"Brook looks like she is going to throw up." Jon looked at his wife who's eyes were closed and her face was scrunched up.

"Brook, you can spit it out. I'm not mean." Brooklyn immediately reached for her napkin and spit the meat out and taking a big sip of her wine. Putting the glass down, she sighed.

"That was the grossest thing I have ever put in my mouth." Jon chuckled and kissed her head.

"You drink wine. That's got to be the grossest for me." Sarah shook her head.

"You don't know what's good for you."

"Of course I do and its definitely not that." The four of them laughed quietly.

"Speaking of gross, what do you think is gonna happen to Ariane and them."

"I still hope they get fired."

"Same." Sarah agreed.

"But your mom and dad said that probably wouldn't happen."

"I know and its a bummer. To bad I'm not cleared to wrestle yet, I could kick three of their asses and then I don't know what to do to Renee. Probably throw out those leather leggings she wears all the time." The three laughed at her.

"They will probably just be fined. I mean, what else could you do to them? None of them are used already. Should just cut their loses."

"Would certainly make the roster better and lighter. Sarah, how come you never became a wrestler?"

"Because she's a wimp." Brooklyn teased as she ate her food. Sarah glared at her.

"Sorry not all of us can take a fall into a crate, have it break and leave a scar, and laugh it off." Brooklyn smiled.

"The scratch on her back is a J."

"Told you they were soul mates." Colby said, making them smile.

"Anyway, I never had the want to be a wrestler. One wrong move and I would have probably cried right there on live t.v. Not great for ratings." The couples just laughed. They had a good dinner, laughing and joking with each other. After they finished dinner, each couple ordered a dessert to share.

"Not quite the dessert I had in mind." Jon murmured in Brooklyn's ear when their waiter brought their brownie sundae back. Brooklyn blushed and turned to him, their noses bumping each other.

"The quicker we finish this, the quicker we can get back to the hotel and have more." She smirked, Jon giving one of his own.

"God I love you." Brooklyn giggled as he kissed her. They saw a flash go off, making them break apart.

"And another one to make the fan girls happy." Brooklyn and Jon scowled as Sarah laughed and Colby posted the picture.

"What did you say?"

"Look for yourself." Colby smirked while he and Sarah dug into their own sundae. Brooklyn pulled her phone and went on Instagram, the photo being the first one that popped up.

Jon looked over her shoulder to read the caption.

 _Can't even have dinner without these two touching. Get a room._

Jon and Brooklyn rolled their eyes as she put her phone away.

"Remember what happened last time you posted a picture of us." Colby nodded. She had put him in a sleeper hold.

"Expect that when we leave." Jon and Sarah laughed as Colby's eyes widened.

"I'll delete it." Brooklyn smirked and nodded.

"Send it to me first, I wanna post it."

"Why can you post it and I can't?"

"Because its my relationship. Do you see me posting a picture of you and Sarah?"

"She's got a point, Colby." Colby just grumbled and sent the picture before deleting it off Instagram.

"Ya happy now, crazy lady?" Brooklyn laughed and nodded.

After finishing their desserts, the guys paid and they decided to head back to the hotel.

When they got to the hotel, each man helped his lady out and led them inside and to the elevator. Brooklyn giggled softly when Jon kept her back against her front and buried his face in her neck.

Sarah happily snuggled into Colby's side as he pressed his nose against her hair. After a few seconds, the elevator hit Jon and Brook's floor.

"This is us. Bye guys, we had fun." Brooklyn hugged Sarah and Colby before Jon.

"We did too. We should do this once a month." Brooklyn smiled and laughed and Jon pulled her out of the elevator.

"Bye guys." She barely got her sentence out as Jon led her down the hallway to their room.

"Good thing we're on a different floor." Sarah laughed as Colby chuckled.

"Yea, then we won't have to worry about them hearing us and teasing." Sarah laughed, which got louder when Colby lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. Their lips connected in a sweet kiss when the elevator stopped and opened on their floor. Sarah squirmed until he put her down.

"What?" Sarah smiled and took her heels off.

"Catch me if you can." She ran out of the elevator, laughing. Colby laughed and ran after her.

Brooklyn giggled when Jon pulled her into their room. He backed her against the now closed door, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Brooklyn wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues played with each other. Jons hands settled on her waist, slowly moving down to the hem of her dress.

He eventually had to pull away when their lungs were screaming at them.

"Its quiet." Brooklyn whispered, her eyes dropping a little. Jon sighed and lifted her chin up.

"Don't be sad babe. I know its hard, its hard for me too but the babies are fine. They're right down the hall and I'm sure your mom and dad are spoiling them." Brooklyn smiled softly as her phone started ringing. Jon moved back slightly as she opened her clutch and pulled it out. Seeing it was a text from her mom, she opened it and smiled.

"What is it?" He looked over shoulder, a smile forming on his face. It was a picture of the twins, a smile on both their faces and their blankies laying on their legs.

The message that came with it read "Good night mommy and daddy! We love you!"

Jon smiled as Brooklyn typed back.

"See, I told you they were fine." Brooklyn nodded and put her phone back in her clutch.

"You're right. No more worrying." Jon nodded as she set her clutch on the little table next to them.

"So," she said, looping her arms back around his neck, "is fun still on the table?" Jon smirked.

"For you Brook, its always on the table." Brooklyn smiled and let him pick her up and take her to their bed.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Thirty Four:**

Jon slowly started to wake up from his deep sleep. Rubbing his tired eyes, he blinked several times before he opened them. He groaned a little as the bright light almost burnt his retinas. Once his eyes adjusted, he turned his head and saw Brooklyn still sound asleep next to him. It was the first time they had been home in two weeks. His schedule had been hectic since Fastlane and Wrestlemania was coming up and he felt terrible that he wasn't getting able to spend as much time as he wanted with Brook and the twins.

Despite her constant reassurance, Jon still felt guilty so he had promised that the first day they had off at home was going to be a family day. They had searched their options and had decided to they would take the twins and head to the Connecticut Beardsley Zoo. Jon smiled as he thought about their day. He just wanted alone time with his family.

After watching Brooklyn for a few more minutes, he decided it was time to get up. Moving the covers from him, he got up to his feet, still completely naked from his previous nights escapades with Brook. He pulled on his boxers before he cracked his back and let out a groan as he walked around, hunched over for a few minutes.

"You're getting old." Came a teasing, tired voice. Jon turned and saw Brooklyn rubbing her eyes.

He scowled as she sat up, wrapping the sheet around herself.

"I wasn't to old last night when you wanted to try that new position." Brooklyn giggled.

"Relax, I was kidding and how many times do I have to tell you, I like older men."

"I'm not that much older than you."

"Old enough for me." She smiled, making him laugh as he walked over and bent down to kiss her.

"Morning." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Morning. When were you planning on us leaving today?" Jon shrugged as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Whenever you feel like going. I looked it up last night, its almost an hour away." Brooklyn nodded.

"So maybe we eat then head out?" Jon nodded.

"Sounds good to me. I was gonna go shower, save on water?" Brooklyn nodded.

"As long as its just a shower. The babies should be up soon." Jon held his hand up.

"Scouts honor." Brooklyn giggled and unwrapped the sheet before getting up from the bed, giving Jon a perfect view of her naked body.

"You're making it hard to make it just a shower." Brooklyn giggled as he followed her to the bathroom. True to Jon's word, they took just a shower. Despite them having troubles keeping their hands to themselves, they had both made a pact to only have fun when the twins were napping or sleeping for the night. They wouldn't let their rabbit like nature get in the way of being the best parents they can be for the twins.

After their shower, they both wrapped towels around themselves before heading to their walk in closet.

"Since you always seem to know, what is the weather supposed to be like." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Like mid seventies and sunny." Jon nodded and they both worked around each other to get ready. Jon watched as she pulled on a pair of black lace panties along with the matching bra before putting on a black spaghetti strap tank top and black leggings.

"You love leggings don't you?" He asked when he started dressing. Brooklyn nodded as she pulled on her socks then her flat heeled, knee high, black boots.

"Yup, always have, always will." Jon laughed as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a Cincinnati Bengals t-shirt. Brooklyn pulled on a long, gray cardigan before heading to the bathroom and brushing her hair out. She applied some make up before walking out and literally running into Jon.

"Must we always meet like this." Brooklyn laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I think you run into me on purpose."

"Not the first time, a couple times after that maybe." Brooklyn laughed and shook her head. Jon lent down to kiss her but the twins had chosen that exact moment to wake up, their cooing coming across the baby monitor.

"How?" Brooklyn laughed and pulled away.

"They got tabs on you stud. Lets go get them." Jon chuckled as they left their room and went to the nursery.

"Morning beautiful's!" The babies waved their arms making Brooklyn giggle. She picked Amelia up while Jon took J.J.

"Good morning beautiful girl. Good morning handsome boy." She kissed both their cheeks before Jon did the same.

"Guess what babies, daddy and mommy are taking you guys to the zoo today. We're gonna see the tigers, and bears, and daddy's personal favorite, the monkeys." Brooklyn smiled as the babies cooed.

"Should we feed you guys and get you dressed before mommy makes breakfast?"

"Mommy's not making breakfast, we can go out." Brooklyn smiled.

"Okay. Lets get you guys fed." She sat in the rocking chair and Jon helped get her situated before stepping back.

"I'll get their clothes out."

"There is an outfit I've been wanting them to wear for when it got nice out. I think its in the second drawer on the left. It has a black bow attached to it." Jon nodded and walked over to the dresser, opening the drawer. He found what he was looking for and pulled it out to show Brook.

"This one?" She nodded as she rocked the chair back and forth gently. Jon nodded and got the changing tables set up to change them when they were done. Five minutes later, they burped the babies and started getting them ready.

Brooklyn smiled when Jon kept blowing raspberries on Amelia's stomach, the little baby smiling. J.J not to be let out, let out a little whine.

"Um, daddy, I think someone is feeling left out." Jon smiled and kept a hand on Amelia's stomach to ensure she didn't roll before leaning over and doing the same to J.J. The little baby smile and raised his hands to go in Jon's hair.

"Ow, ow! Brook, he's pulling." Brooklyn giggled an untangled his hands and Jon stood back up.

"Tell daddy that's what you get for leaving me out." J.J smiled.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Brooklyn smiled and continued dressing her baby boy, smiling and talking softly to him.

"Ow, ow! Brook, she's pulling." Brooklyn looked over and saw Amelia had done what her brother did. Giggling, she untangled Mia's hands as Jon stood up.

"Amelia didn't like you leaving Jay out either." Jon chuckled.

"I said I'm sorry guys. Daddy's only one person, what do you want me to do?" Both babies squealed and cooed.

"I think that's baby talk for a new toy." Jon laughed.

"Okay, you guys both get a new toy." Both babies cooed and waved their arms.

Once the twins were both dressed in their outfits for the day, Brook and Jon took them downstairs where Moxley was waiting. As soon as he saw his owners, he barked and and ran around their legs.

"Good morning to you too, Mox. Go lay down." Jon commanded. Brooklyn laughed when Mox just looked at Jon, not moving from his position. J.J and Amelia waved their arms around at the dog.

"Go lay down, Mox." Brooklyn said in a softer tone. The boxer puppy charged into the living room almost immediately, making Jon scowl.

"How come he didn't do that for me?"

"Because you've got to talk to him softly so he understands." Jon rolled his eyes as they made their way into the living room. They each grabbed one of the babies car seat's from against the wall and sat on the couch to get them seated.

"I think he's messing with me like these two." Jon mumbled as the babies smiled. Brooklyn rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Jon, the twins are only a month and a half old, and Moxley isn't even one yet. How can they be in working together?"

"Its that baby talk. Moxley understands them so they all talk together." Like they were teasing him, the babies started cooing and Moxley's head perked up.

"See?" Brooklyn laughed and shook her head, buckling J.J into his seat, Jon doing the same to Amelia.

"I think daddy is insane." She whispered to the babies. Jon rolled his eyes and pinched her side, making her jump and laugh.

"Ready?" Brook nodded.

"Okay Mox, we'll be back later, hold down the fort." Moxley barked, making them smile. They checked to make sure he had fresh food and water before heading out. Buckling the two babies in, Brook got into the passenger seat and Jon got into the drivers.

After stopping and grabbing a quick bite to eat, they set out on the road to the zoo.

"Amelia Elizabeth!" Brooklyn laughed as Jon sang Amelia's name, the little baby cooing in response.

"Jonathan Michael!" J.J gave the same response as Jon sang his name this time.

"I must be a really good singer." Brooklyn laughed.

"Or they're only one month old and don't know any better." Jon mocked glared at her before looking back on the road while she laughed.

"You're so mean to me." Jon whined. Brooklyn rolled her eyes at her husband before she unlocked her phone. She checked her Twitter before going to Instagram. As she was scrolling, she noticed a post from Gal. It was a picture of Joe and JoJo playing WWE 2K15 with the caption "He'll Never Learn."

Brooklyn couldn't help but laugh, which caught Jon's attention.

"What's so funny?" Jon asked, looking at her briefly before focusing back on the road.

"Gal posted a picture of Joe and JoJo on Instagram. Their playing the WWE game and put the caption "He'll Never Learn."

Jon laughed and shook his head.

"Seriously? He must love being hustled."

Brooklyn shrugged.

"That or he thinks he's going to win at some point."

"The day that happens is the day that Colby and you stop going at it and Brad gets a PhD."

Brooklyn giggled and continued scrolling. Once she was done, she opened the camera app and held her phone up.

"Really?"

"You knew what you were getting into when you married me." Jon laughed. Brooklyn puckered her lips in a small kissy face while Jon held his fingers up in the peace sign.

"May I post it?"

"I guess. You know one of these days, I'm gonna hide your phone on you." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she got the photo ready to post.

"Do that and you'll be left with your hand." Jon huffed.

"Bullshit. You'd miss it to much."

Brooklyn just shrugged and typed a caption for the picture. It read "I love him more and more everyday. Now only if I could get him to take a normal picture." She read it back to Jon, getting a laugh.

"You'd have to pay me." Brooklyn huffed.

"I'm not paying you money to take a picture with me. I'm your wife, you're supposed to wanna take pictures with me."

"I never said you had to pay me in money." He shot her a look, making her blush. An hour passed before they pulled into the zoo's parking lot.

"Doesn't look very busy." Jon commented.

"Well its only eleven. I don't mind it not being busy though." Jon nodded in agreement before they got out. They grabbed each baby out of their car seat and put them in the stroller before they started towards the entrance. After paying, they walked in and Brooklyn smiled as they started their tour. She was excited to have a relaxing family day.

"Where do you wanna start?" Jon shrugged.

"Up to you." Brooklyn thought about it for a minute until she heard the roar of a tiger. She smiled.

"Tigers?" Jon smiled and nodded. He pushed the stroller and held Brook's hand with his free one. The babies eyes widened when they heard the roar again, this time closer. Brooklyn smiled when they stopped at the exhibit. She stepped closer and saw two tigers down below, playing with each other.

"Look babies, its mommy's favorite animal!"

"Should we take them out so they can see?" Brook nodded and they eached grab a baby before going back over to the glass. Mia started cooing and flailing her arms.

"Do you like them Mia?" Mia cooed as she kept moving her arms around.

"I think we've found someone's favorite animal! You love tigers like mommy, don't you Mia?" Jon shook his head and smiled. Jon kept his arms around J.J, the little baby's back against his chest as the little baby looked on. They let out another roar that scared J.J, making the infant cry.

"It's okay buddy. They won't hurt you." Jon soothed as he continued to cry.

"Maybe we should move on. Say bye to the tigers, Amelia." Brooklyn took Mia's hand and made her wave before they moved on. They stopped to see the bears, birds, and giraffe's.

"Look babies its reindeer! Santa uses those. You guys will learn about Santa later. He's mommy's favorite." Jon laughed and just shook his head.

"You're weird, ya know that?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"You just have no imagination."

"I happen to imagine a lot of things. Like what you'd look like naked on the bed surrounded by my favorite candy." Brooklyn rolled her eyes but a smile crept up on her face.

"I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

"Nope." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as they kept walking. Jon smiled when they got near the monkey exhibit.

"Babe, look." Brooklyn smiled as Jon went up to the glass with J.J to see the monkeys that were running around.

"I see. The plaque says they are Capuchin monkeys." Like Amelia did, J.J started cooing and waving his hands around.

"Haha, J.J likes monkey's! You guys really are our mini me's." Brooklyn giggled and moved closer to the glass. She jumped slightly when a monkey crawled up and sat in front of the branch that was in front of them.

"Whoa! We made a friend." Brooklyn giggled and took a picture with her phone.

"Whoa, mom, dad, look! Its Dean Ambrose!" Jon sighed slightly before both turned around, seeing a little boy and girl running up to them.

"And Brooklyn!" Brooklyn smiled softly as they laid the babies in their stroller.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jon asked as both little kids looked up at them and smiled.

"We can't believe its you!" Brooklyn and Jon laughed.

"Its us."

"Tyler, Kaitlyn!" All turned their heads to see an older man and women around Brooklyn's parents age walking towards them.

"You guys can't run off like that. Why are you bothering these people?"

"Dad, its Dean Ambrose and Brooklyn! They're wrestlers."

"That's still no excuse for running off and for bothering them. I am so sorry." Their mother apologized.

"It's completely fine. Comes with the job." Brooklyn smiled.

"Can we take pictures and autographs? You're like our favorite wrestlers of all time! Pleeeaseee!" The little girl, Kaitlyn, begged.

Jon noticed the girl giving her parents a puppy dog look, one that resembled the one that Brooklyn often used to get her own way.

"Only if it's okay with Dean and Brooklyn." Their dad replied. Both kids spun around and hit Brooklyn and Jon with the same puppy dog look.

Brooklyn and Jon both smiled.

"Of course guys. Its no problem." Jon replied. Both kids jumped up and down excitedly. Brooklyn and Jon laughed as the two kids wedged between them for the picture.

"Wait, Brooklyn, can we do your pose." Brooklyn laughed and nodded.

"Of course." The little girl smiled and turned back around. Her and Brooklyn both hit Brooklyn's Stay Fierce sign while the little boy smiled and Jon did his rock and roll sign. The mother took the picture and smiled.

"Okay, all done." Brooklyn and Jon smiled as the two little kids turned back around and faced them. The babies started cooing, making Brooklyn pull the stroller closer to check on them. She smiled when she saw their eyes were still fixed on the monkey cage in front of them.

"Are these your babies?" Brooklyn and Jon nodded.

"They're beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Tyler was angry you had them." Kaitlyn admitted. Brooklyn and Jon laughed when the little boy looked embarrassed.

"Why is that?"

"Because he has a big crush on you!" Brooklyn and Jon laughed as the boy's cheeks grew red.

"Kaitlyn!" He groaned. Kaitlyn looked at him and shrugged.

"Kaitlyn, that wasn't nice." Her mother scolded.

"But mom, he always tells boys at school that I like them!" Brooklyn and Jon watched on amused. They both could tell they were twins and it made them wonder if that was their future.

"That doesn't mean you can do it to him. What do I always say?" Kaitlyn sighed.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Brooklyn and Jon smiled as the little girl apologized to her brother. The parents looked at Jon and Brook.

"Twins, what are you gonna do?" The two laughed and looked down at their own twins who were still staring at the glass in front of them.

"So," Jon started, turning back to the little boy, "you like my wife?" The way he said it made it clear he was teasing. Brooklyn smiled and walked over to the boy.

"Dean can be mean to me, you'll be nicer right?" Jon chuckled as the boy smiled and nodded.

"Don't let her fool you, Tyler. She was mean to me on the way here."

Tyler looked at Brooklyn and his cheeks reddened.

"But she's pretty. How can someone so pretty be mean?" Brooklyn smiled and giggled softly before looking at her husband.

Jon shook his head.

"That's all a trick. She uses how pretty she is to hide how mean she is."

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow at her Jon.

"Well if I'm mean then the thing we talked about in the car definitely won't happen." Brooklyn smirked and Jon fake gasped.

"See buddy? She's mean!" Tyler laughed and shook his head.

"I don't believe you." Brooklyn smiled.

"Brooklyn, could we get a picture of you with Tyler?"

"Of course." Brooklyn bent down and placed her hand on his shoulder as they both smiled for the camera.

The mom snapped the picture and smiled.

"Thank you." Brooklyn smiled and pecked the little boy's cheek. They all turned their heads when the babies cooed loudly. The laughed when they saw the monkey from before had come back to the branch.

"Looks like Marcel is a fan of the babies." Brooklyn and Jon looked at the man.

"Marcel? As in the monkey from Friends?" He nodded and Brooklyn smiled at Jon for remembering that.

"How do you know his name?"

"Tim is the lead worker for the monkey exhibit." Jon and Brook smiled.

"That's amazing. You must get to see so many." Tim nodded.

"I do. My favorite is Marcel though. He is a Capuchin monkey and quite the trouble maker."

"Aw, he's your spirit animal!" Brooklyn teased Jon. Jon scowled and turned to Tyler.

"See? She's mean." They all laughed and the babies cooed.

"Since you've been so nice to us, why don't I return the favor?" Tim started, making them furrow their eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn asked.

"I could pull some strings and let you hold Marcel." Both their eyes widened and Jon smiled wide.

"That would be amazing." Tim smiled.

"I will be right back." They nodded as he walked away. The five made small talk for about twenty minutes before Tim came back, Marcel on a leash and perched on his shoulder.

Jon smiled and Brooklyn turned the stroller so the babies could see.

"Brooklyn, Dean, this is Marcel." They smiled and reached up to pet him.

"He's beautiful. How old is he?"

"He just turned three. Marcel, wave." They laughed when Marcel did as commanded.

"That's awesome. Can I hold him?" Tim nodded and looked up at Marcel.

"Marcel, jump." He patted Jon's shoulder, showing the monkey where to jump. Jon smiled when he did, landing safely on his shoulder.

"Brook, look!" Brooklyn laughed at the goofy grin on his face.

"I see. Hold still so I can get a picture." Jon nodded and was handing one of the treats Tim had given to him to give to Marcel. Brooklyn snapped the picture and smiled.

"Now Brooklyn, would you like to hold him?" Brooklyn nodded and took the treats.

"Marcel?" Marcel looked at his trainer when he saw him tapping Brooklyn's shoulder. He jumped down off of Jon and crawled up Brooklyn making her giggle. Instead of his going to her shoulder, she sat on her hip like he was a baby.

They laughed and Jon took a picture.

"Marcel, that's not your mother." Marcel just smiled and jumped down. When he jumped down, he moved over and jumped up onto the handle of the stroller. Brooklyn's maternal instinct kicked and immediately moved towards it but Tim stopped her.

"Marcel is trained to be around babies. He has also been a party performer before and he has all his shots." They watched on baited breath as the monkey just looked at the twins, who cooed loudly. The monkey would make noises back and the babies would coo and wave their arms. Brooklyn watched carefully to make sure he didn't touch them. After a minute, Tim picked him up and put him back on his shoulder.

"Okay Marcel, I think you've had enough fun for today. Say bye." Marcel made his monkey noise and poked Tim in the cheek.

"Well, I should go put him back. It was very nice meeting you guys."

"It was nice meeting you too. And you guys." Brooklyn hugged each kid while Jon just high fived them before the family left.

"That was fun." Jon smiled as they started to walk through the zoo more. Brooklyn smiled and nodded.

"It was," she smirked before continuing, "Marcel." Jon scowled and pulled her closer, making her giggle while the babies smiled.

/*/

Sarah let out a soft groan when she started waking up. Opening her eyes, she rubbed the sleep away before blinking a few times. She fully opened her eyes and stretched her arms out when she felt something around her. Looking down, she smiled seeing Colby's arms wrapped around her waist, his snores filling the room telling her he was still asleep.

Turning her body under his vice like grip, she looked up at her boyfriend's still sleeping face. He looked cute when he was asleep. Colby let out a groan as his body shifted slightly, his left arm moving from around her waist. Sarah bit her lip as she noticed the still vice like grip he had on her waist with his right arm. It was almost as if he was afraid she was going to disappear.

Her eyes traveled from his face down to his left wrist, his tattoo on display. She reached her fingers over and softly ran them over the lines that formed into the word "forever." She didn't realize how long she spent tracing the tattoo with her fingers until she heard his tired voice.

"What are you doing?" Looking up, she saw him looking at her through tired eyes. She smiled as he rubbed them.

"Good morning." He smiled down at her.

"Morning. What were you looking at?"

"Your tattoo. I never really studied it before. What is it?"

"Forever written on a burnt piece of paper." Sarah nodded.

"That's a weird tattoo." She teased, making him roll his eyes.

"I'm kidding. What does it mean?" Colby sighed softly.

"As a teen, I never really went out. Was pretty straight edged and I use to stay home and write a lot."

"Really? I would've never guessed that you'd be the straight edge type." Sarah said honestly making Colby chuckle.

"Well all I wanted to do was wrestle and me and my friends would be so focused on anything to do with wrestling that we didn't want to do anything else." Colby shrugged.

Sarah couldn't help but smile. She hadn't seen someone with the passion or dedication to the business at that age that Colby was.

"So you gotta a tattoo?"

Colby nodded as he stroked her hair.

"Pretty much. I wanted something to remind me of that part of my life. It was what drove me to actually pursue wrestling."

"What about your back tattoo? Cause I know Japanese symbols are definitely not straight edge." Sarah teased.

Colby rolled his eyes but kept smiling.

"Well you're very smart, sweetheart."

Sarah grinned.

"Top of my class from Harvard. So what do they mean?"

"From top to bottom they mean, integrity, respect, courage, honor, compassion, honesty, and loyalty. Its essentially the samurai code. Its the way they live their life. I thought it was a really cool message and kind of really cool, a simple way to live your life." Sarah smiled.

"That's so cool. But does courage apply since you're a sell out and hide behind uncle Paul and aunt Steph?" Colby gave her a look, making her laugh.

"I'm kidding. You are all those things so it fits perfectly." Colby smiled.

"What about yours?"

"The ones on my spine mean truth, faith, strength, family, and loyalty. Those are things that I live by too. Those are the things that mean the most to me." Colby smiled and saw the two she had on her body poking out from underneath her tank top.

"What about this one?" He pointed to her left hip.

"That means friendship. Something else that means a lot to me. I grew up on the road and without Ashley, Brook, and Noelle, I don't know what I would have done. We're like sisters." Colby nodded.

"And this one?" His fingers ran across the cross on the right side of her ribs. A shiver ran down her body, making Colby smile.

Sarah sighed softly.

"Its a long story." Colby smiled.

"I'm all ears, babe." Sarah gave a small smile.

"When mom and dad found out mom was pregnant, they immediately told my dad's parents. Well, they weren't as happy as my mom and dad were. They wanted them to get married and they didn't want to so it blew up into this family feud I guess. Dad and mom wouldn't talk to them, my grandparents wouldn't call to see how mom was doing, nothing. When my mom was only six months along with me, her water broke. They rushed her to the hospital and told them I needed to be born via a c-section so they did. They didn't know if I was gonna make it. I couldn't breathe on my own and was hooked up to all these different machines and was in the hospital for a while. When my grandparents found out, they dropped everything and came to the hospital and it helped them reconcile. They would visit every day and then they would all come see me. Eventually, I got better. I even got better before the doctors thought I would and from that day forward, they've called me Miracle. They told me I showed them life was to short and that I helped bring the family back together." Colby's eyes were wide and she laughed softly.

"I told you it was a long story." Colby shook his head.

"That is incredible. Do they know why your mom went into labor so early?" Sarah shook her head.

"No they had no clue. My dad likes to tell me that I knew there was a riff in the family and I wanted to fix it. That and I didn't like what my mom was eating anymore and decided to get the hell out of dodge." Colby laughed and pushed some hair out of her face.

"And you're still helping people." Sarah smiled as Colby pecked her head.

"Any others?"

"Just the ones on my wrist." She turned her wrists over for him to see.

"Does it look like I speak Latin?" Sarah giggled.

"This one," she pointed to the one of her right wrist, " is Vincit Omnia Veritas. It means truth conquers all and this one," she pointed to her left wrist, " is the Hickenbottom family motto. Don't ask why we have one, we just do. Anyway, it says your sin will always find you out." Colby nodded.

"Those are some pretty meaningful tattoo's." Sarah smiled and nodded.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"I've already made plans." Colby raised an eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate? Also, do these plans include me?" Sarah giggled.

"There is a local animal shelter and children's hospital I visit at least once of twice a month. I volunteer and help out when I can." Colby smiled.

"Just when I thought I couldn't love you more." Sarah smiled when he lent down to kiss her.

"What time were you thinking of going?"

"Well I'm gonna bake some cookies to take to the hospital so maybe like noon." Colby nodded and looked at the clock, seeing it was only ten o'clock.

"Perfect, gives me time to show you just how much I love you." Sarah smiled as he rolled them over so he was hovering above her. Thirty minutes and some passionate love making later, the two showered and got ready for the day.

"Help me bake?" She asked when they walked out to her kitchen. Colby nodded.

"Sure. Tell me what to do."

"Well first, I would like another kiss." Colby smiled and gave her what she asked for.

"Mhmm, thank you. Now, you can get the eggs, butter, and sugar out while I get everything else." Colby nodded and the two worked around each other. He had just closed the fridge door when he was pounced on by a very excited Thor. The little puppy had attached to the architect since they had first met. Thor circled his feet, his little tail wagging as he panted. Colby smiled as he set the eggs, butter, and sugar on the counter before bending down and picking the dog up in his arms.

He laughed when Thor started licking his face.

"Hello to you too." He laughed again.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Sarah teased with a grin.

Colby rolled his eyes, but still had a smile on his face.

"I don't think that's necessary. Thor knows I love you more." Thor whined a little and Sarah raised an eyebrow. She laughed when Colby scratched the dig behind its ears, making him pant again.

"I don't know why you're laughing. Kevin does the same thing to you." Colby retorted, pinching his girlfriend's side playfully.

"I miss Kevin." Colby smiled and set Thor down on the ground.

"Me too. I'll bring him out next time though." Sarah smiled.

"So," she said, clapping her hands together, "should we get started?" Colby nodded and they set to work to start the cookies. Since he rarely ever baked, he followed Sarah's instructions.

Almost forty five minutes later, the cookies were done and both had gone to dress before grabbing everything they'd need before heading out of the apartment.

They headed down to the parking garage, Sarah sliding into the driver's seat while Colby got into the passenger's seat. They both shut their doors and buckled up before Sarah started the car.

"So where to first?" Colby asked, balancing the cookies in his lap before holding Sarah's free hand as she started back out of her parking spot.

"I always like to go the childrens hospital first."

"Why?"

Sarah smiled.

"Two reasons. One, in case I'm sad because no child should have to go through what they go through and two, I don't want to go see them smelling like dogs." Colby chuckled and shook his head.

"So how long have you been doing this?" Sarah shrugged as they drove away from her apartment building.

"Ever since I moved here."

"Why do you do it?" Sarah looked over at him and gave him a soft smile.

"Because I want to help them. I am so fortunate enough to be happy, and healthy and to be able to do normal kid things when I was younger. Some of these kids don't have these opportunities. I feel lucky because I could have easily been one of these kids and I just want to help them out and be able to give back to them."

Colby's heart warmed as he listened to Sarah's explanation. Hearing her talk that passionately about volunteering, made something stir inside him. He could only imagine it was the same passion that he felt for wrestling.

"Hey, you okay? You're being quiet which I know isn't like you." She teased with a smile.

Colby snapped from his thoughts when he heard Sarah's soft voice.

He turned and saw the teasing smile on her face. He gave a smile of his own and nodded.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"How I thought I just couldn't love you any more than I already do, you do something that makes me fall deeper." Sarah blushed and smiled. Colby smiled back and kissed the back of her hand softly. Ten minutes later, they pulled up to the front of the childrens hospital.

"Ready?" Colby nodded and they both got out. Colby was shocked when she opened the trunk of her car and pulled a couple toy bags out.

"When did you get those?"

"A couple days ago, before I picked you up from the airport. Everyone from work donates toys once a month for me to bring it." Colby smiled as she closed the trunk and locked her car.

"You guys are to good to be true." Sarah giggled and kicked him lightly.

"I'm real, see. Now come on, your lady can't open the door with her hands full." Colby chuckled and held the door open for her. She smiled and kissed his cheek before heading inside, Colby following.

"Sarah!" A nurse greeted happily. Sarah smiled and hugged the older woman. She was in her early fifties, had short blonde hair, and always had a smile on her face.

"Hey, Mary. How's everything?" Mary sighed.

"As good as it can be. These kids amaze me everyday. Always smiling and positive." Sarah smiled. Mary looked behind her to see an unfamiliar man behind.

"Who's this?" Sarah smiled as Colby moved to stand by her side.

"Mary, this is Colby, my boyfriend. Colby, this is Mary. She's the head nurse here." Colby and Mary smiled as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Mary smiled and stepped back.

"Its nice to meet you too. Its nice to meet the one who broke Sarah out of her nun life style." Sarah's eyes widened and Colby laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing." She gave a pointed look at Mary, who just laughed.

"Relax, Sarah. I was just kidding. But it is very nice to meet you, Colby. Wait, aren't you a wrestler?" Colby nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Some of the kids have poster's of you in their rooms." Colby smiled.

"I can't wait to meet them." Sarah smiled up at him.

"Well follow me and you can." They followed Mary through the colorful hallways to a big lounge.

"Everyone, look who is here." All the kids in the room looked away from their toys and big smiles formed on their faces.

"Sarah!" Sarah laughed as some of them came over to hug her.

"Hey guys. How have you been? Being good for Mary?" They all laughed as Colby smiled watching the interaction.

He couldn't keep it off of his face while he watched all the kids react to Sarah. It was definitely clear that they loved her. He watched as his girlfriend received masses of hugs from all the kids, all of them asking Sarah how she'd been and what they'd be doing today.

"Okay guys. Well first, I've baked a massive amount of cookies that I know all of you love." The kids cheered, Colby chuckling as he continued watching silently.

"And I've also brought a few more things too."

"What did you bring us, Sarah?" A little boy, no older than five asked in a excited voice.

"Well, I've brought sacks full of new toys that need to be played with. Do you guys know anyone that would want them?"

The kids cheered and yelled "me, me!"

Mary smiled and shook her head.

"You spoil them to much." She chuckled.

"It's because she loves us." A little girl teased with a smile.

Sarah giggled and nodded as she hugged the same girl.

"Of course I do."

"So what's the other surprise?" Another little girl asked.

Sarah briefly glanced at her boyfriend, noticing that he was watching all the kids and their reactions with a smile on his face.

"What if I said I had a special guest?" They all smiled as she moved to stand by Colby. She smiled up at him before looking back at the kids.

"Guys this is my boyfriend, Colby."

Colby smiled at the kids and waved.

"Hey guys. Sarah's told me a lot about you all."

The room fell silent for a few minutes and the kids looked at Colby like they were assessing him.

"They do this often?" He asked discretely. Sarah and Mary laughed. Suddenly a few voices broke the silence.

"Hey, that's Seth Rollins!"

"Sarah how did you find Seth Rollins?"

"Are you friends?"

"You're dating Seth Rollins? Sarah you're so cool!"

The three adults laughed.

"Yes I am. You guys can come say hi." She didn't have to tell them twice. A swarm of kids ran over to him while Sarah and Mary watched.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Mary asked as they watched Colby answer the kids questions.

"Two, almost three months."

"You guys seem really good together." Sarah smiled brightly.

"I love him more than I ever have loved someone before." Mary smiled and gave the younger woman a small hug.

"Okay guys, why don't you see what Sarah brought you all and give Colby a break." Mary offered. The kids nodded and all sat at the tables as Mary pulled the toys out. Colby walked over and stood next to Sarah, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"They really like you." Sarah smiled.

"I was about to say the same thing. I think they care more about you then me right now." Colby chuckled.

"Sorry to steal your thunder."

"Its okay. I'll have more luck at the animal shelter." Colby smiled.

"I don't know. Animals love me." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"You're a sell out." Sarah laughed as a little girl stopped in front of them. Colby chuckled and bent down in front of her.

"Let me guess, you're a Roman Reigns fan?" The little girl shook her head.

"Then who do you like?" Sarah smiled, bending down next to Colby.

"I like Dean Ambrose and Brooklyn." Colby rolled his eyes as Sarah giggled.

"I should have known. You know, I know them. They aren't all that great." Sarah slapped his arm and she turned back to the little girl.

"You know, Brooklyn is my best friend." The little girls face lit up.

"She is?" Sarah smiled and nodded.

"She sure is. How about I see if she'll come in with me one of these days?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically.

"That would be amazing, thank you Sarah." She turned and looked at Colby.

"You're still a sell out and I hope you lose at Fastlane." Sarah laughed again as the girl walked away to join the rest of the kids. Colby mock scowled as they both stood to their full heights.

"Well, almost everyone loved you." She giggled again at the look on her boyfriend's face. The two soon joined all the kids and started doing different activities.

At one point, Sarah was sitting at a table playing go fish with a couple of the kids while Colby sat across the room at another table playing checkers. Sarah looked up, smiling when she saw how Colby was interacting with the kids. How he was letting them win and letting them gloat.

"Sarah, are you gonna have babies?" Sarah's eyes widened as a couple of the kids laughed.

"What?"

"Are you gonna have kids?" Sarah laughed softly.

"Why do you ask, Megan?" Megan, a little girl with red hair, shrugged.

"My mom and dad told me that when they were in love, they had me. So since you and Colby are in love, are you gonna have babies?" Sarah laughed, a blush creeping up on her cheeks as she thought about the answer. She couldn't deny, seeing Colby interacting with the kids. It made her heart swell. She could definitely see herself in the future having kids with Colby.

"Maybe some day. Do you think we'd have cute kids?"

Megan nodded and Sarah smiled. Unknown to her, on the other side of the room, the boy Colby was playing with had asked him the same question.

"Why do you want to know?" The little boy, Kyle, shrugged.

"Just wondering. She's pretty so why not." Colby laughed and took his turn. He turned his head and saw Sarah had a big smile on her face as they played. It made just as big a smile form on his own face. He couldn't believe how much compassion and love she had in her. He didn't doubt for a second that she would be nothing less then a great mom. But he knew deep down, he wanted to be the dad in that equation.

"Someday Kyle, me and Sarah will have kids." Kyle smiled.

"You should name one after me." Colby laughed and shook his head, stealing one more glance at his girlfriend before focusing back on the game at hand.

/*/

A sharp ringing made Jon growl.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He looked to his left and saw Brooklyn's phone going off. Of course, once its time for their own alone time after their family day today, they're interrupted.

"Brook, it's your-ah!" He threw his head back, his hands tightening on the comforter below him. The ringing kept up, making him look down as he took a couple deep breaths.

"Brook, your phone is ringing." He saw her lift her head slightly, the glorious feeling going away as she moved. Brooklyn poked her head out from under the blanket. She wiped her mouth of Jon's pre-cum as she sat up.

"It better be important." Jon hissed, his member still standing at attention. Brooklyn giggled and took her phone from him and answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Brook, are we interrupting?"_

Brooklyn smiled and looked down at Jon who had his eyes closed in frustration.

"A little bit but it's okay. What's up dad?" She trailed her hand up and down Jon's thigh, tickling him softly.

" _I was calling to let you know about the meeting with grandpa today."_

"Oh. How did it go?" She smirked when Jon reached down and grabbed her hand, making her teasing stop. He opened his eyes and mock glared at her.

"I will spank you." He mouthed silently, making her smirk widen as he father started talking again.

" _It went good. He wasn't happy and was surprised you weren't the one to swing on one of them."_

Brooklyn giggled.

"I wouldn't do that with the babies there. I'm not going to put them in that environment. Did you guys come up with a decision?" Jon interlaced their fingers together as her and her father talked. He furrowed his eyebrows when Brooklyn's grip tightened on his. Looking up, he saw her eyes were wide and her mouth hung slightly open.

"Brook?"

"W-what?" He could tell she was talking to her dad still. Sitting up he pulled her close.

"Brook?" Brook held her hand up, telling him to hold on.

"I-I will definitely look at it. Yea, of course. Alright, dad, I love you. Night." She hung up her phone and dropped her arm.

"Brook, what happened? Did they not do anything because I will gladly keep the babies so you can take them on." Brooklyn looked at him and shook her head.

"No? Then what did he say?" She locked eyes with him, a little laugh escaping her lips.

"They want me to run the divas division."


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five:**

"They want me to run the divas division."

Jon's eyes widened.

"Really?" Brooklyn nodded, still no believing the news herself.

"Why?"

"They said they couldn't come up with a good punishment. They fined them but they didn't want to suspend them and since I can't wrestle right now and neither can Sarah, they came up with this idea. They're not sure if they're going to make it a story line for t.v or not but yea. They sent me the contract and stuff. I should probably go read it." She got off the bed and grabbed her short, black, silk robe before heading out of the room.

"Hey, we were in the middle of something." Jon reminded her as he pulled sweatpants on and followed her down the hall to the office.

"It'll only take me like ten minutes, I promise." Jon rolled his eyes as went to stand next to her as she pulled her email up. She read over the document, seeing her job was just like that of an regular manager. She had say in what happened and didn't. What matches would be booked, etc.

"What's it say?"

"Just that my job is like that of an actual manager and stuff. I get to decide which story lines we go with, when and where matches are. Stuff like that. I just don't know if I want to do it."

"Do it. Make their lives miserable." Brooklyn shook her head, a smile on her face.

"That would be an abuse of power, although one slip up wouldn't hurt. But what if its a lot?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Like what if its a lot of work. I mean, I don't want to take attention away from the twins, they're only a month old. And what if I spread myself to thin. I mean, I want to be able to train and stuff so I can go back." Jon nodded.

"Darlin, I don't think your family would offer you this if they didn't think you'd be able to handle it. Right?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Right. I think you should take it Brook. You're perfect for it since you listen to the fans, you're connected to them and it would be sexy as hell to see you in a position of power." Brooklyn giggled as he ran a hand through her hair.

"You think I should?"

"I think its something you should seriously think about. These girls can't get away with this Brook and what better way to get them back then to be their boss and really screw them over." Brooklyn smiled.

"You're right. I'll think about it and let them know on Sunday." Jon nodded.

"Good. Now come on, someone is still looking for attention." Brooklyn giggled and let him pull her up and out of the office.

/*/

It was two weeks later and it was finally the day of Fastlane. This was the last major pay per view before Wrestlemania season started up.

Since it was important, all of the WWE superstars were ordered to arrive at the arena in Memphis, Tennessee early to run through the events of the night. Jon and Brooklyn weren't any exception.

They had arrived at two in the afternoon with the twins, ready for the talent check in. While Paul was holding the talent meeting, Stephanie had spoken privately to Brooklyn about the position she was offered. It had taken a few days of thinking but she had decided to accept the new job. She was excited to start her new position but also a little sad that she wasn't able to wrestle yet. But, if she couldn't kick Summer, Ariane, Renee, and Eva's asses in the ring, then she was going to get her payback as their new boss.

Once the meeting was over, Brooklyn had to head to do a quick interview. After she was done, Jon had led his family back to his locker room where he sat on the floor as he played with J.J and Mia, who were laid on their play mat looking at the ceiling. Brooklyn stepped out from the bathroom, dressed in her workout gear, a warm smile on her face as she watched her family.

"So tonight, I'm gonna beat the evil Bad News Barrett and become the new Intercontinental Champion. You'd like that wouldn't you guys?"

Brooklyn giggled as the twins didn't answer. Instead, they just gave an uninterested look. Jon heard his wife giggle and turned to look at her. He immediately took note of the face she was wearing her Tapout Sports bra and matching workout leggings.

"How come you changed?" He asked, confused. Brooklyn dropped her dress and heels on her suitcase she had worn earlier for her interview with Hot topic's, Hot minute. She grabbed her running sneakers and sat down next to Jon and the babies.

"I wanted to go to the ring and run ropes." She explained, pulling her socks and shoes on.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't in a little over a year and why not get back into it. You beautiful babies wanna head down to the ring with mommy?" She cooed, tickling their feet. The now two month old babies giggled and Jon rolled his eyes.

"Sure, you answer her but not me." He huffed dramatically. Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"We shared a body for nine months, Jonathan. We're connected. Get over it." It was Jon's turn to roll his eyes.

"Am I at least your favorite?" Brooklyn giggled and nodded.

"Always, Cowboy. Wanna come down with me?" Jon nodded and they both stood before picking up a twin and heading out. Following the signs that were tacked up backstage, they made their way down to the ring through the time keepers area. They didn't come down the stage because the ring crew were still setting up and they didn't want to disrupt them.

Once they arrived, they immediately noticed Joe in the ring sparring with Claudio while Colby sat on the barricade, smiling wide as he alternated typing on his phone and drinking his can of Kill Cliff.

The bumping in the ring ceased as both Joe and Claudio smiled wide.

"Time out. Babies are here." Joe said as he jumped out of the ring and made his way over to his friends.

"Yep, me and Brook are here." Joe laughed as he and Claudio each took a baby from them.

"We were talking about the other babies." Jon and Brooklyn laughed, gaining Colby's attention. He jumped down and made his way over to them.

"Hey! I wanted one! You know I've been waiting for them to get here."

"To bad. You should have been paying more attention." Claudio's accented voice teased as he held Amelia to his chest.

"I was texting Sarah."

"For the past hour. You just saw her yesterday."

Colby rolled his eyes and blushed slightly.

"So what? Is it a crime to text my girlfriend because I miss her?"

Claudio rolled his eyes as he gave Amelia his finger to hold onto.

"For an hour? Seriously man, you're whipped."

For affect, Jon made a whip slashing noise. A noise Colby used to make at him all the time. Colby rolled his eyes again.

"I don't see why you aren't saying that to them. They can't go even a half an hour without each other. I don't see you giving them a hard time."

Jon smirked and pulled his wife closer.

"He wouldn't dare."

Joe laughed as he bounced J.J slightly, the little baby cooing as he poked Joe's nose.

Brooklyn slapped Jon's shirt covered chest as he lent down and kissed her head.

"See?" Colby said, pointing at them. Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"It was my head, jackass. Not like we're making out."

"We could if you want." Jon said, another smirk on his face as well as Brooklyn having one.

"Please don't." Claudio, Joe, and Colby chorused. They both just rolled their eyes.

"So how's Sarah?" Brooklyn asked with a smile.

Colby smiled at Brooklyn.

"She's really good. She working at home with Thor and Kevin."

"Kevin? You let someone else watch your dog besides your brother." Joe teased as he and Claudio switched babies.

Colby rolled his eyes.

"Do I have a sign hanging from my neck saying 'Please harass me today?'" The four laughed.

"Is she watching the show?" Jon asked instead.

Colby nodded.

"Yeah and in her words, she can't wait to see me in my gear."

They all groaned.

"To much information."

"Hypocrite." Colby laughed at Brooklyn. He looked at noticed she was in her workout gear.

"How come you dressed like that?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes and flicked Colby's forehead.

"I'm gonna run the ropes. I want to get back in the swing of things."

"Even thought she hasn't been cleared yet." Jon muttered, playing with the end of her ponytail. Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine. I need to get back at it."

"Why not have a short match then. I'm sure Colby will oblige." Claudio suggested.

Brooklyn smiled as both Jon and Colby scowled.

"That's a great idea, Claudio. What do you say Colbs?"

"No." She laughed.

"What's wrong Sell Out? Afraid I'll kick your ass?" She teased. Colby thought about it for a minute before he grinned.

"Alright, Brook. You're on. Don't cry when I beat you." Brooklyn huffed.

"Like that'll happen." Joe and Claudio laughed as Colby rolled in the ring and they went to stand by the mat with the twins. Brooklyn moved to step forward but Jon held her back.

"What?" Jon turned her around so they were facing each other.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Brook. Running ropes is one thing but actually wrestling is another." Brooklyn smiled and cupped his cheek with one hand.

"I'll be fine, Jon. Promise. Colby is a safe worker and if I feel like I need to stop, I will. But I have to get back into the swing of things."

"But you haven't been cleared."

"Like that ever stopped me. Remember when we wrestled back in my apartment when I had my concussion?"

Jon smirked at the memory. They had gotten in a full wrestling match, carefully of course, over the t.v remote.

"Oh yeah. That was fun." Brooklyn giggled.

"And see, I was fine. I even won." Jon chuckled and she giggled again, rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"So will you be in my corner?" Jon nodded.

"But if you start to hurt or anything, I want you to stop." Brooklyn smiled.

"I promise." Jon nodded and kissed her softly. Brooklyn just started to kiss back when they heard someone yell.

"Hey! Stop kissing and get in here so I can kick your ass." They pulled back and both rolled their eyes at Colby.

"Kick his ass darlin." She smirked and nodded before sliding into the ring.

"I'll be recording this." Joe said, making Claudio laugh. He pulled his phone out and balanced Amelia before he started recording.

"Tell her lets go mommy!" Claudio made both babies move their hands, making them giggle.

"Dude?" Colby called as Brooklyn threw her hair up in a ponytail and laughed.

"What? I like her better."

"As a friend, correct?" Jon raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jonathan, don't. Are we gonna wrestle or talk about who Claudio likes better?"

"For the record, its you." Brooklyn giggled.

"We can't start without a referee."

"How about me?" They all looked and saw Brad coming down the ramp. Brooklyn smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Bradley." He nodded and slid into the ring, giving Brooklyn a hug.

"Hurt her Lopez, you won't make it back to Sarah." Colby rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Whatever. Can we start now?" Brad nodded and Colby and Brooklyn started circling each other.

They both locked up, Colby getting the advantage.

"Come on Brook!" Jon cheered when Colby Irish Whipped her into the ropes. He went to clothesline her but Brooklyn went down into a back bend, making him miss. When he ran into the ropes, Brooklyn popped back up and hit him with a back breaker.

"That's my girl!" Brooklyn smiled but it dropped when she was suddenly rolled up.

"One, two-." The count stopped when Brooklyn got out of it. She stood up but Colby kicked her in the stomach and hit a running bulldog.

"Who's in charge now?" Colby teased. He walked over and jumped up on the top rope, he jumped off, planning to hit her with a frog splash but Brooklyn moved at the last minute. Colby yelled as he held his stomach and Brooklyn rolled over, taking a deep breath.

"You okay babe?" Jon asked, running over to her side. Brooklyn nodded as Brad counted.

The two stood back up before going at it more. Colby was surprised to see how well she was getting back into things despite being gone for a while. That didn't stop him from getting the advantage and hitting her with the Pedigree.

He rolled her over and covered her.

"One, two-." Like before, Brooklyn was able to lift her shoulder and kick out.

"What?" Jon laughed at his best friend. The babies cooed loudly as Colby picked her back up by her hair, intending to hit her with the move again. He was shocked however when she pushed him into the ropes and speared him.

"I liked the move, baby girl!" Joe cheered as he continued recording the match. He was definitely going to be sending it to Sarah.

Brooklyn just waved. They all thought she was going to go for the pin but instead rolled him over onto his stomach and locked in her submission hold. She locked Colby's feet behind her knees, went into a back bend and put him in a sleeper hold.

"That's it babe! He's gonna tap!"

"Colby, do you submit?" Colby shook his head. Brooklyn tightened her arms around his neck. He tried moving but she had him stuck in the middle of the ring. After a few more seconds, he finally tapped.

"Yea!" Jon cheered, rolling into the ring and picking her up, swinging her around. The babies cooed loudly as Joe and Claudio cheered.

"You did great, Brook. I'm so proud of you." Brooklyn smiled and let him kiss her before he set her back on the ground. She walked over to Colby, who was still laying on the mat.

"So much for being the face of the company." She teased, making him roll his eyes.

"You got lucky." Brooklyn just hummed and rolled out of the ring, happily taking both babies. They smiled at their mother, making her smile back.

The five of them hung out before heading backstage to get ready for the night.

As Colby was changing, his phone started ringing. Picking it up, a huge smile broke out on his face when he saw it was a FaceTime call from Sarah. Pushing the answer button, he waited until her beautiful face filled the screen.

"Hey sweetheart. What's up?"

"You got beat by a girl?" She giggled. His eyes widened.

"What?" Sarah laughed again.

"Joe sent me a video of you and Brooklyn. She beat you fair and square stud." Colby rolled his eyes.

"She got lucky." Sarah laughed.

"I think she is just better than you." Colby scowled.

"Did you call to harass me or because you missed me?"

"A little of both. The kids miss you." He laughed when she referred to the dogs. It had been their running joke that both their dogs were their kids together.

"I miss them too. They being good?" She nodded.

"Yea except Kevin got a little antsy when you left and peed in the kitchen." Colby sighed.

"Sorry about that. I should have warned you but he hadn't done it in a while." Sarah smiled.

"Its okay. I understand. He's being left with someone he barely knows while you're gone. You're usually here with him." Colby smiled and sat down on the couch, holding the phone for dear life. He had missed her more then he had ever missed someone in his life.

"Can you show me him for a minute?" Sarah nodded and put the camera back on the dogs.

"Hey, Kev! Hey, Thor!" Both the dogs heads popped up at the sound of Colby's voice. The popped up on their legs and started panting at the phone. Colby and Sarah chuckled at them.

"Kev, you gotta be good for mommy. No peeing in the house anymore." Kevin barked, making Sarah giggle.

"And Thor, you're bigger than Kev so protect mommy until I get back." Thor just panted.

"They have been like vegetables all day and as soon as you pop up, they're active." Colby chuckled as Sarah put the phone back on her.

"What can I say? They must love me."

Sarah rolled her eyes playfully making Colby chuckle.

"I swear you love them more than me." She continued dramatically.

"They know I love you more. Right guys?"

Thor and Kevin whined.

"Aww don't worry guys, he doesn't mean it. He just loves me more because I give him something you guys can't. Don't be fooled guys, daddy is a horn ball." Sarah teased.

Colby held his hand to his heart.

"I've been called many things. The Undisputed Future, Crossfit Jesus, a romantic but a horn ball? You wound me."

Sarah giggled, making him smile. Hearing her laugh was like music to his ears.

"Don't play innocent with me, Lopez. You know you're a horn ball. You can't keep your hands to yourself. When you're home, you literally drag me to bed."

Colby smirked.

"Can you blame me? You're gorgeous. How can I keep my hands to myself? Besides, I don't see you complaining."

"I never said I didn't like it." Colby laughed and shook his head.

"Good because I know you love it. Just like how I love how that shirt looks on you. Wait. Is that mine?" Sarah laughed and nodded, moving the camera down a little so he could see she was wearing one of his merchandise shirts she stole from him before he left.

"Yea. I knew I was gonna miss you so I took it."

"Well it definitely looks better on you than me." Sarah smiled.

"Wanna see something even better?" Colby nodded rapidly. Sarah pulled the shirt up so he could see she was wearing a purple lace bra and matching panties. His favorite.

Colby groaned.

"Oh baby, you're so beautiful." Sarah smiled and put her shirt back down.

"God, do you know what I want to do to you now?" Sarah blushed and bit her lip as Colby felt his jeans tightening.

"What?"

"Well first I would tie you to that bed. Maybe with a scarf." Sarah moaned lightly.

"Oh yea? What else?" Sarah sat up straighter as he talked to her. She felt a familiar tingle grow between her legs.

Colby opened his mouth to tell her what else was running through his mind when I knock sounded on the door. Sarah jumped as did Colby.

"Damn it."

"Colby! I came to let you know the show was starting and you're interview is up in twenty minutes." Sarah sighed and Colby growled.

"Thank you." He called back before turning back to his phone.

"I'm sorry baby." Sarah smiled.

"Its okay. How about you call me when the show is done and we can continue this little conversation." Colby smirked.

"You bet, sweetheart. Keep that outfit on. I love you."

"I love you too, Colby. Kick ass tonight. I'll be watching and waiting for later." Colby groaned.

"You're making it hard to get ready, Sar." Sarah giggled.

"I'm sorry."

"I never said I didn't like it." He repeated his words from just minutes before. Sarah rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"I'll leave you to get ready. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye Thor, bye Kev. Be good." The puppies barked making them laugh.

"Bye baby." Colby smiled.

"Bye sweetheart." They both pushed the end button before Sarah's face disappeared. Colby sighed and sat back, willing his erection away before getting up and getting ready.

/*/

"The band is back together. Plus two extras." Brooklyn giggled as Brad and Nick each took a baby. They had come to hang out with her while Jon was getting ready to head out to his match.

"I'm glad you guys came to hang out. I miss this."

"Well you're a boring, old, married woman now. Us two bachelors don't need that around us." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"One, I am not boring. Two, I am not old and you guys are older than me. Three, you guys are bachelors for your own personal faults."

"Well Nick wasn't single until CJ decided to get back with Rusev." Nick rolled his eyes as J.J grabbed onto his shirt.

"Hey! We agreed not to talk about that."

"At least Nick has a chance of getting a girl. You're gonna grow old and only have a bunch of cats to keep you company." Nick laughed as Brad scowled and looked down at Amelia.

"How can something so sweet and innocent come out of someone so evil?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes. Amelia seemed to take it harder since she started crying which soon led to J.J starting to cry.

"Great, Bradley. Thanks."

"Hey little one, its okay. Your mommy was mean to me first." Amelia just whined more. Brooklyn shook her head and took her daughter as Nick calmed J.J down.

"I don't get babies."

"Then I hope you never have one."

"He will. They'll just be cats." Brooklyn smiled and high fived Nick as the Pay Per View came back from commercial which meant it was time for Jon's match.

"Hey babies, its daddy's turn!" They bounced them a little more as their whines stopped and their attention turned to the t.v.

The camera panned to some of the audience members before it zoned into the ring where Lillian Garcia stood waiting to start the match introductions.

" _The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Intercontinental Championship."_

 _The guitar riff started as the fan went nuts._

" _Introducing first, the challenger. From Cincinnati, Ohio, weighing in at two hundred and twenty five pounds, Dean Ambrose!"_

Jon strode out, the fans screaming.

"Look guys, it's daddy!"

The twins waved their arms and squealed as they saw Jon.

"At least he has two fans." Brad joked. Brooklyn laughed..

"Yeah, all those other ones screaming for him are just confused."

They laughed and Nick turned to Brad.

"It's two more fans than you have." Brad scowled.

"You're a jerk." Nick laughed.

"Aww Nicky, don't be mean to poor Bradley. We know he has fans." Brooklyn said innocently.

"Thank you Brook. See Nick, listen to the women." Brad said smugly.

"You have fans. Even if they are insane or of old age."

Brad's face dropped and Nick started laughing. Hard. So hard that he was actually crying.

"Can we just watch the stupid match." He mumbled. Brooklyn and Nick just laughed.

They all turned back to the television. The camera was focused on Jon, who was sporting one of his classic smirks. They played the video package of him tying Bad News Barrett to the ring post with zip ties and forcing him to sign the contract.

"That segment was pretty funny."

"Those zip ties are hard to get out of." Both Nick and Brad looked at Brooklyn. She looked between them.

"What? Never heard of spicing up your sex life? Not that mine needs it." The both rolled their eyes.

" _And his opponent, from Preston, England, weighing in at two hundred and forty five pounds, the Intercontinental Champion, Bad News Barrett!"_

Wade came out with his championship around his waist and a snarl on his face. He made his way down the ramp and into the ring, shouting at Jon.

After the music cut, the referee held up the championship before passing it out of the ring. Getting between them, he rang for the bell as the match was officially underway.

"So how is it being back on the road?" Brooklyn shrugged as they laid the babies down on their little half moon shaped baby body pillows on their play mat.

"It's weird. Jon isn't a big fan. He loves his job but he loves being at home with us."

"So you're both introverts?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she watched Wade throw Jon out of the ring. The babies whined slightly and waved their arms.

"And what is this I heard Nick was asked to be a groomsman but I wasn't?"

"It's simple. I'm awesome, you're not." Nick smirked.

Brooklyn sighed and rubbed her temples. She was definitely gonna kill Nick for telling him.

"It wasn't my choice, Brad. I chose my maid of honor and bridesmaids. Jon chose his best man and groomsmen. It was his choice."

Brad pouted.

"Fine."

Brooklyn couldn't stand this anymore. It was like she had three kids instead of just the twins.

"How about this. How about you be an usher? That way you can be apart of the wedding."

Brad tapped his chine and thought about it for a second before he smiled.

"Deal." Brooklyn smiled and turned back to the screen. She watched as Jon bounced off the ropes and hit a suicide dive on Wade. She giggled when the babies cooed loudly.

"How do they even know what's happening?"

"Their smart babies. Besides, they just like seeing Jon."

Jon had control for most of the match until Wade super kicked him and hit him with his finisher, winning the match. The babies whined.

"It's okay babies. Daddy will get another shot."

The babies just waved their arms around. Five minutes later, Jon came back into the locker room, his shoulder's hunched and a scowl on his face.

The babies cooed as soon as they saw their father.

"You did great." Brooklyn said with a smile. Jon just kept the smile on his face.

"No I didn't."

Nick and Brad looked between the two. Brooklyn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I lost Brook. I didn't get the championship. I didn't even have a chance. How can that be great?"

"There's more to a match than winning a championship, Jon. Even though you might not have won, you still did an amazing job.

Jon just sighed and ran his hands through his hair before sitting down on the ground in front of the twins.

"Well we'll give you guys some alone time. Call us later, Brook." Brooklyn nodded. After they left, she got down on her knees next to Jon.

"What's really wrong Jon? You're never like this." Jon sighed.

"I'm just tired Brook. I work so damn hard. I almost kill myself every single night but it doesn't seem to mean anything. I haven't had a championship run since I was U.S champion."

Brooklyn saw the look of frustration in his eyes. He had so much passion for wrestling and the company, yet he still got the short end of the stick.

"I haven't done anything else since I was eighteen. I haven't had a break since the twins were born and that was only for a month before I was made to come back. If they're gonna run me all over the place, I wish I had a story line with meaning you know."

"I can always talk to my parents. They can talk to creative." Jon shook his head.

"No way. The last thing I want people to think is they just gave me a championship because we're family now. I should get it off everything I do for them." Brooklyn nodded and pulled his face so he would look her in the eye.

"I know this must suck, Jon and I am so sorry. If I could change it I would because if there is anyone in this company that deserves to be champion, its you. Maybe they have something better for you lined up soon." Jon just huffed.

"I doubt it."

"Well I don't. They'd be stupid not to make you champ. I will personally kick their asses if they continue treating my man this way." Jon let out a little laugh.

"Hey, you'll always be my champ and the babies. They were so excited to watch you." Jon turned and looked at the twins were who staring at him. He gave them his right hand to hold onto.

"I just want a shot." Brooklyn nodded and kissed his shoulder.

"You'll get one. I promise."

/*/

"Come on." Colby said impatiently. It was well after the show had been over and he was in his hotel room, sitting in bed and trying to Skype Sarah. He was about to lose hope, when suddenly her face filled the screen.

"Oh thank god. I thought you were sleeping." Sarah giggled and shook her head.

"No I waited up just for you. Great match tonight." Colby smiled.

"Thank you. Now I get Randy at Wrestlemania."

"Ugh I can't wait to see you kick his ass." Colby chuckled.

"I'm surprised you're awake."

"I wasn't that tired. I can't say the same about the kids." He laughed when she turned the computer and showed the two puppies asleep on the ground by the bed.

"They couldn't hang." Sarah giggled and turned the computer back on her.

"Well they didn't have a reason to stay up. I did however." Colby smirked.

"Still have that shirt on?" Sarah nodded.

"Let me see." She moved the camera down slightly so he could see.

"You know I've never done anything like this before." Colby smiled.

"Me either but it can be fun. I really miss you." Sarah smiled.

"I really miss you too."

"Wanna no what else I miss?" Sarah shook her head.

"What?"

"That beautiful body of yours. How my hands fit perfectly on your hips or when I feel you shiver when I kiss your neck." Sarah moaned softly at just the thought of Colby's lips licking and sucking on her neck.

"You like that baby?" He smirked. Sarah nodded.

"Almost as much as I like trailing my lips up and down those delicious abs of yours." It was Colby's turn to groan at the mental picture he was just painted. He could feel himself getting hard and quickly slipped his basketball shorts off so he was just in his boxers.

"Keep up this talk Sarah and I'm going to be hard as a rock."

"Isn't that our goal here? Cause I can already tell I'm dripping wet right now." Colby groaned again.

"I wish you were here so you could taste it."

"Oh baby I love the way you taste, you know that. Take that shirt off Sarah, I wanna see you." Sarah blushed and set her phone down to where he could still see her while she took the shirt off. He groaned when he saw she still had her purple lace underwear on as well as the matching bra.

"That's better. The bra too." She reached around and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the front before she pulled it off.

"These are nice and hard for you." She said seductively as cupped her breasts. Colby groaned and reached a hand into his boxers. He was hard as a rock now. He heard a moan come from the computer screen and saw Sarah rolling a hard nipple between her fingers.

"God I wish this was your mouth." She moaned as she rubbed the other.

"Me to baby. Me too. Are you ready for the real fun?" Sarah bit her lip and nodded. Colby reached his hand down into his boxers and started slowly pumping his length.

"Do you know how bad I wish I was there, Sarah. Do you know what I'd do to you?" She shook her head and felt her panties. They were soaked. She couldn't help but rub her clit through her panties as Colby talked in the voice she loved so much.

"I would start by doing what I said before. Kissing up and down your body leaving little hickeys here and there so everyone knows who you belong to. Then I would pull those panties off and dive face first in between your legs, licking you up and down, sucking on your clit until you were thrashing around on the bed."

Sarah moaned louder as she rubbed faster. Getting up on her knees, she pulled her panties off and found her clit, continuing the rhythm she had found before.

"Then when you finally came, I would take everything you gave me. Tell me what you're doing sweetheart." He could see what she was doing but he wanted her to tell him.

"I-I'm rubbing my clit. God Colby, you're so fucking hot. I can't wait until you're back home so I can ride that delicious dick of yours." Colby groaned, surprised how dirty she was actually talking. He would have never thought she'd be the one to talk like that. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her sweet voice.

"God I'm so close."

"Me too baby. Me too. I can't wait till I'm home either. Feel that tight pussy clench around me. I won't stop until your legs are shaking and the whole building knows my name." Sarah couldn't take it anymore and let out a loud moan as she came. Colby seeing her face contort into bliss and her hand rubbing furiously, made him cum.

"Fuck Sarah!" Both rode through their climaxes before their bodies settled. Both were breathing hard and smiled into the camera.

"You're right. That was fun." Colby chuckled.

"Agreed. I hope you sleep good now."

"Oh I'll definitely sleep like a baby." He laughed again as she giggled.

"Well I know its late there so I'll let you get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow and maybe we can do this again." Sarah smiled.

"You bet. I love you, Colby."

"I love you too, Sarah. Send me a picture of you in the shirt." Sarah giggled.

"I will. Goodnight baby."

"Good night sweetheart."

/*/

"Ow!"

"Say it!"

"No. It was a joke."

Twist.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, I'm sorry! Please let go." Brooklyn giggled and let go of Jon's nipple. They were laying down in their bed on the bus on the way to the next city when Jon thought it would be funny to call Brooklyn a milk machine. In return, she gave him a purple nurple until he gave up.

"That's what I thought. Serves your right for being mean to your wife."

"I was only kidding. God I almost lost this nipple again." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and let out a little giggle. She was happy that he seemed to be in a better mood now then when they were at the arena.

"Yea well this time it would have been by me, not some crazy man in the indies. And I don't like that you sewed it back on by yourself."

"Well hospital visits cost money and I had a needle and thread." She shook her head and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head.

"Are you ready for the crazy weeks coming up?" Jon shook his head.

"No. I already feel like I'm not spending a lot of time with you guys." Brooklyn shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Jon. You spend more than enough times with us. I think the babies need a break." Jon chuckled and ran his fingers through her brunette locks.

"To bad for them." Brooklyn giggled.

"Speaking of Wrestlemania, I wanna talk to you about something." Brooklyn lifted her head up and looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm thinking about inviting Lauren to the show. She said she is a fan and I thought it would be good to see her again." Brooklyn smiled.

"I think that's a great idea, babe."

"That's not all." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh?" Jon nodded.

"I have been thinking a lot lately and I think I have decided to meet my dad." Brooklyn's eyes widened slightly.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yea. I've thought about everything and if what Lauren said is true, which you said was true, then I want to meet him. If things go well, maybe even invite him to Wrestlemania. What do you think?" Brooklyn smiled.

"I think it's an amazing idea. When were you thinking about going?"

"We have a few days off this week. Maybe then. You really think I should?" Brooklyn nodded.

"You both deserve to get to know each other and try to have the relationship you were deprived of. I think its a great idea." Jon smiled and kissed her.

"You really have no idea how much I love you."

"I may have a little idea." Jon chuckled and kissed her once more.

"No you don't babe. And you never will."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone. So today is a big day for this story. It has officially been a year since I started writing The Lunatic's Girl. I can not even begin to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. This is my most successful story to date and it wouldn't be without all your guys support and kind words so thank you so, so much. This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys for being so awesome. So please read and review to let me know what you guys think!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty Six:**

Jon's leg bounced wildly as Brooklyn pulled up in front of the airport. Today was the day he was heading to Tampa to meet his dad. To say he was nervous would be an understatement.

"Here we are." She said softly. Jon looked at the airport and shook his head before turning back to her.

"No. I changed my mind." Brooklyn smiled and cupped his cheek.

"Jon, you're going. Even if I have to drag you on the plane."

"Then that would mean you're coming with me." Brooklyn and Jon made the decision that Brook and the babies would stay in Hartford while he traveled to Tampa for the day.

"Jon, we all ready decided me and the babies would stay here. Its only for the day." Jon sighed.

"I know. I'm just nervous." Brooklyn nodded.

"I know and you have every right to be. But its only for the day. You'll be back by tonight with me and the babies and with hopefully a new relationship with your dad. Did you call Lauren?" He nodded and played with her hand.

"Yea she said she'd pick me up and we'd head over there together. Ashley coming?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Yea and Nick is here I guess. They said they would head over after we got home and Sarah and Colby said they'd come over too."

"Are they dating?" He asked, referring to Ashley and Nick.

"God no. Ashley could do better." Jon laughed and shook his head. Looking down at the time on the radio.

"I guess I should get out." Brooklyn nodded and pecked his lips before they got out. She opened the back of the car and he grabbed his bag before she closed it.

"Got everything you need? Ticket, phone?" Jon laughed and nodded.

"Okay, call me when you land and when you're done and when you're on your way home." Jon chuckled again. Looks like he wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"I will Brook. Promise." He walked around the car and opened the door behind the passenger's seat. He saw J.J and Amelia were wide awake in their car seats. This was gonna be the hardest part. Even though he was going to be gone for just a day, it was going to feel like a lifetime.

"Okay babies, daddy's gonna be gone for the day but I'll be back by tonight. If you can hold out on bedtime so I can see you, that would be amazing." Brooklyn giggled softly as she watched them.

"Be good for mommy okay. Daddy's gonna miss you guys." He lent in and kissed J.J's cheek.

"Bye big man. I love you." J.J squealed as Jon lent over his car seat and kissed Mia's head.

"Bye my little princess. I love you." Amelia squealed like her brother. Jon chuckled and kissed them each one more time before getting out of the car. He turned back to Brook.

"I guess I should head in." Brooklyn nodded.

"I love you." Jon said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I love you too. Open mind, remember that." Jon nodded.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed passionately before he grabbed his bag and headed inside. Brooklyn watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. Sighing, she turned back around and looked at the babies.

"Ready to go home and see your aunts and uncles babies?" The babies cooed, making her smile. She kissed their cheeks before shutting the door and getting in the front, driving her and her babies back home.

/*/

"Ow!"

"Serves you right." Brooklyn giggled as Nick rubbed his arm where Ashley pinched him. After she got home, everyone came over and after hanging out, they decided to head out and get some lunch.

"I thought J.J and Amelia were the only kids here." Nick and Ashley rolled their eyes at Sarah.

"Blame Nick, he started it." Colby, Brook, and Sarah laughed. Brooklyn looked down at the chairs next to her that housed the twins car seats, the little babies fast asleep.

"So Brook, has Jon texted yet?" Brooklyn pushed the home button on her phone, her screen illuminating and showing she had no texts. She shook her head and looked at her friends.

"Not yet. He should be landing soon though. It was a three hour flight."

"Is he nervous?" Ashley asked. Before he had left, Brooklyn asked Jon if she could let Ashley and Nick know. She knew they could be trusted and Jon agreed.

"Yea I mean, he hasn't seen him in twenty five years."

"That's just crazy his mom would do all this to him."

"Have you met his mother?"

"She's crazy." Colby added, getting a nod from Brooklyn.

"And what about the sister?"

"She is so sweet. She's picking Jon up and going with him when he visit's their dad."

"Well at least he's not gonna be alone." Sarah said as she sipped her water. Brook nodded.

"Good, I don't want him alone. I almost wish we went with him."

"There's no point in taking the twins on an unnecessary plane ride. Especially since he's coming back tonight." Brooklyn nodded.

"I know I just want to be there for him."

"You've been there for him a lot Brook." Brooklyn just nodded again.

"Alright enough sad talk about how much Jon and Brooklyn are meant for each other. What are we doing today?" They all rolled their eyes at Nick.

"You're an ass." Ashley commented. Nick just shrugged.

"Well, we could have a pool day. Its nice out."

"Nice? Its hot as hell? Is it usually this hot here in late April?" Sarah and Brook nodded.

"I'm so down with a pool day. Ooh, we should go shopping for new swim suits." Nick and Colby groaned.

"Hey we never said you two had to go. You can watch the babies." Brooklyn shook her head.

"No they can't." Sarah and Ashley laughed.

"Okay so we settled on a pool day. I say we eat then head shopping. Boys if you don't want to go, then why don't you go to the grocery store and get some food. We can cook out too."

"Anything to get out of girl shopping." Colby said, making Sarah hit him in the chest.

"Ow." He pouted and rubbed where she hit. After they finished eating, Ashley, Sarah, the babies, and Brook all got in her car while Nick and Colby headed to the store.

As they were driving, Brooklyn's phone started ringing. Grabbing it quickly, she saw it was Jon.

"About time." She muttered, making Sarah who was sitting next to her, laugh. She answered the call and put it on speaker.

"Hey babe."

" _Hey baby. I just landed and got my bags. How is everything?"_

Brooklyn smiled.

"Its good. We just finished lunch." She held the phone out.

"Hey Jon." Ashley and Sarah both said. She heard Jon chuckle.

" _Hey guys. Taking care of my girl and babies?"_

They laughed.

"Yea. We're gonna go to the mall and buy some new bikini's for out pool day." They heard Jon groan.

" _I want pictures."_

Sarah and Ashley rolled their eyes as Brooklyn laughed.

"We'll see. Lauren there yet?"

" _No not yet. She said she'd be here in like five minutes though."_

Brooklyn nodded as she pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Do you know what you're gonna say yet?" She heard Jon sigh as they all got out. She took the phone off speaker and held it to her ear with her shoulder as she got the stroller out.

" _Not yet. I was planning on just seeing what comes out of my mouth."_

Brooklyn shook her head as Sarah and Ashley brought the still sleeping babies over and laid them in the stroller.

"That's not always good, Jon. Maybe you should think about some things. Maybe you can ask him what he's like or see if you guys are interested in the same things." The girls threw their purses in the underneath compartment of the stroller. Brooklyn locked her car before they headed for the entrance.

" _Yea maybe. Maybe we'll be more alike than I think. Lauren did say we used to wrestle all the time."_

Brooklyn smiled.

"See, there's one thing. I know it's gonna be weird and hard at first but give it some time. You have to remember, he didn't see you for twenty five years either."

" _I know, I know. God I wish you were here. I'm nervous." He mumbled._

Brooklyn just gave a sad smile.

"I know and you have every right to be. But don't let that hold you back from getting answers."

" _I won't. Lauren should be here soon so I'll let you go. Have fun shopping and please send me pictures. I could use them."_

"I will I promise. I love you."

" _I love you too."_

She made a kissy noise over the phone before hanging up and placing in the cup holder.

"He nervous?" Ashley asked as they walked further into the mall. Brooklyn nodded.

"Yea. Its understandable. I don't know what I would do if I was meeting my dad for the first time in twenty five years."

"I bet you'd still give him a headache." Brooklyn laughed.

"Probably. I just hope it goes well for him. The last thing I want is for him to be disappointed or hurt. He's already been through so much." The girls nodded.

"He'll be fine Brook. Come on, lets go find you a bathing suit so he has something good to look forward to." Brooklyn smiled and laughed, shaking her head.

/*/

Jon stood by the baggage claim, looking around for Lauren. He had just hung up with Brook when he got a text from Lauren telling him she was here.

"Looking for me?" He heard from behind him. Turning around, he smiled seeing Lauren standing there.

"Yea. I thought I was lost." Lauren laughed as they hugged.

"Nope you're good. So, ya nervous?" She asked as they made their way through the airport and to Lauren's car. He nodded.

"Does he know I'm coming?" Lauren shook her head as she opened the trunk so he could but his bag inside.

"No all I told him was that I was coming over. I'm gonna warn you, he has all the baby pictures of us hanging up." Jon's eyes widened as they got in the car and buckled up before Lauren started driving.

"Really?" She nodded, pushing a piece of her long, now light red, hair out of her face.

"I uh, guess it could be worse."

Lauren laughed.

"Even if it was pictures of you butt ass naked as a baby?"

Jon's eyes bulged.

"No. Tell me there isn't."

Lauren gave a dimple popping smirk that was identical to her older brother's as she was mentally conflicted. She didn't know if she wanted to tease him or put him out of his misery. She had the decision to end his misery so he wouldn't be even more nervous about going.

"No there's not. But I'm sure there's some somewhere. Imagine if your fan girls saw them." She teased.

Jon face palmed, his cheeks flushing.

"Oh God. They'd have a field day. They're freaking insane. How do you know about them?"

Lauren smiled as she continued to drive.

"Well like I said before, I watch wrestling and I am active on social media. I've seen some of their posts about you."

Jon groaned. He had seen some of these posts thanks to Brooklyn or Colby. Most were delusional, some were disgusting, and some were just plain crazy."

"I'm sorry you have to see those."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it comes with your job."

"You have no idea." She laughed again and he shook his head. A comfortable silence fell between them as Lauren continued to drive. Jon couldn't help but start tapping his fingers on his jeans as his nerves kicked in. Lauren saw his fingers flying out of the corner of her eye.

"You okay?" She looked over concerned before looking back at the road.

"Yea just nervous. Not everyday you meet your dad after twenty five years." Lauren nodded. Not wanting to stress himself out anymore, he decided to change the subject.

"You dyed your hair." Lauren smiled and nodded.

"I did. Wanted a change. It was supposed to be a darker red but my hair pulls light colors." Jon nodded.

"I like it." His words were sincere. Lauren smiled again.

"Thank you. Kind of looks like yours now. Although, your hair is weird. In every picture I've ever seen, it was always looking different." She giggled as Jon smiled and shook his head.

"You sound like Brooklyn. She told me she wanted to dye my hair so it was one color. And thank you for not sending the make up samples you told her about. She already has enough." Lauren laughed again.

"Jokes on you big bro. The box of stuff is in the back. You can take it home with you." Jon groaned.

"Great, thanks." Lauren laughed.

"Speaking of, how are my sister in and law and niece and nephew?" Jon smiled.

"They're good. Our friends are over there with them hanging out." Lauren nodded.

"And J.J and Amelia?"

"They're good. I'm actually able to go near Brook a little more now and I haven't gotten peed on in a while." Lauren smiled and shook her head.

"You probably just jinxed yourself."

"Probably. I was scared last week. We were at Fastlane and I helped Brook change them before I went out. I was waiting on baited breath hoping J.J held off. Thank god he did." Lauren laughed.

"You did good on Sunday. To bad you didn't get the title."

"I know. I wasn't very happy."

"I bet but you'll always get another chance. I'm sure they have something big set up for you." Jon let out a little laugh.

"Now you really sound like Brooklyn."

"Good thing or bad thing?"

"Good thing. Its like having her here with me." The siblings shared a smile. Five minutes later, Lauren pulled in front of a house. Jon looked out as his heart started racing. He saw it was a fairly normal sized house.

"Ready?" Jon looked over at his sister.

"As I'll ever be." Lauren gave a small smile and squeezed his hand.

"You'll be fine, Jon. I promise. Come on." She got out and shut the door. Jon took a deep breath and quickly looked down at his phone, a picture of a smiling Brook and the babies looking back at him. Nodding his head slightly, he unbuckled and stepped out before shutting the door. Lauren gave him an encouraging smile before leading him up the little pathway to the front of the house.

He swore his heart was going to jump out of his chest when Lauren rang the doorbell. His head whipped up when he heard the door open.

"Lauren! Hi sweetie." Jon's eyes widened when he saw a man, maybe in his late sixties, standing there. Jon saw he was around the same height as him, had the same blue eyes and curly hair except his dad's was completely white.

"Hi dad. This a good time?" Their dad nodded, not even noticing the man behind his daughter.

"Of course its always a good time." Lauren smiled.

"Good because I bought a friend." Moving out of the way, the two men's eyes locked. Like Jon's, Joe's eyes widened. He didn't even have to ask who it was he knew. What kind of father doesn't know his own son.

"J-Jonny?" Jon swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Hi dad."

/*/

Brooklyn checked the time on her phone for the hundredth time. She couldn't help but feel anxious as she wondered how Jon was doing in Tampa. Despite always being the calm one, she was a nervous wreck. So many scenarios circled her mind. Her stomach twisted in knots as she thought about the possibilities. What if his dad was crazy? What if she had gotten it wrong and Lauren had lied? Brooklyn bit her lip as she got lost in her thoughts. She tried to calm herself down. Her instincts had never been wrong before and she didn't expect them to fail her now. At least she hoped.

Groaning softly she closed her eyes.

"Brook?" She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even hear her name being called.

"Earth to Brooklyn."

She stayed in her own little worry bubble until she felt something hit her, which made her jump. Snapping out of it, she looked down and saw one of Moxley's foam ball toys laying on the ground next to her sun lounger. She looked at Colby and Sarah, who were sat on the sun lounger next to hers with the twins.

"Who just threw Mox's ball at me?"

Sarah and Colby looked at her and shrugged.

"It wasn't me." Sarah answered honestly as she tickled Amelia's hand.

Brooklyn turned her attention to Colby. It was definitely something the architect would do. Colby seeing the look on her face, raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that, Good. I'm innocent, right J.J?"

The little baby cooed at his uncle making him smile.

"See?" Brooklyn smiled and cast her eyes to the pool where Ashley and Nick were.

"It wasn't me. I'm not juvenile." Ashley said simply.

Brooklyn shook her head. That only left one more person.

Nick sat on the edge of the pool with his legs dangling in the water while he whistled.

"You're dead, Nicholas." The other three laughed.

"Hey, it got your attention, didn't it?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes and laid back down on her chair, smiling as she watched her babies.

"Still no word from Jon?" Brooklyn sighed and shook her head.

"No. What if I was wrong? What if his dad does turn out to be crazy?"

"Brook, we all know you're instincts are always spot on. Don't worry so much."

"I'm trying, I can't help it. Baby me." Colby and Sarah laughed before laying the babies on her. Brooklyn held them as they laid their heads on her chest and cooed at each other. She kissed both their foreheads, keeping them as close as possible.

"I know what will cheer you up." Sarah said, pulling Brooklyn's attention to her. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked hesitantly. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"What's with the tone? Seriously, I don't know why I bother." Everyone chuckled which made Sarah roll her eyes again.

"I'm sorry Sar but with all the time you spend with the Sell Out here, you could have turned into him." Colby scowled.

"I resent that." Brooklyn giggled and looked back at her best friend.

"What was your idea, Sarah?"

"Well since I know that you won't relax and you want to be there for Jon, why don't you take a picture of you and the twins and send it to him to let him know that even though you're not there physically, you there spiritually."

Brooklyn thought about it for a minute before she broke out into a smile.

"That's a really good idea."

Sarah smiled in accomplishment. She took Brooklyn's phone and snapped a picture of her and the babies while they laid in the chair.

"Perfect." Brooklyn smiled and took the phone back looking at the picture. It would give him a good look at her new bathing suit as well as the smiles on the twins faces.

"Thank you Sarah." She smiled and nodded as Colby pulled her to him.

"Pretty and smart. Who knew." Sarah laughed.

"You should have." Colby chuckled and pressed his forehead to hers.

"You look very pretty in that bikini. No scratch that, you look very sexy." Sarah blushed as his eyes raked over the purple bikini she had bought just hours before.

"Thank you. You look very sexy yourself." She murmured, snaking her arms around his waist as resting them on his butt, giving a little squeeze. Colby jumped slightly, making her giggle.

"Getting frisky are we?" Sarah scrunched her face up.

"Don't say that word. I don't like it." Colby chuckled and pushed some hair out of her face before leaning down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. They heard a click sound go off, making them pull apart.

"What was that?" Brooklyn shrugged as she carefully sat up with the babies still cuddled to her chest. Turning around they saw Nick holding his phone up. His eyes were a little wide as they scowled at him.

"Nicholas, did you take a picture of us?" Nick shook his head.

"No." He said unconvincingly.

"Yes he did." Ashley said as she stood up and walked over, taking J.J from Brooklyn. Nick groaned.

"Ashley!" Ashley smirked.

"Shouldn't be a dick head then." He rolled his eyes and looked at the couple.

"Yes I took a picture of you guys. Gotta give the fans what they want. Now say cheese." He raised his phone to take another picture when Sarah lunged for him. Colby, Brooklyn, and Ashley all laughed as Nick ran and Sarah chased after him.

"Get him babe!" Colby cheered.

"Brook this is your house, make her stop!"

"I'm good." Nick just huffed. As he was running, he dropped his phone.

"Damn it." He turned around to get it but yelled when he was suddenly pushed into the pool. Ashley, Brooklyn, and Colby all started laughing as Sarah stood by the edge of the pool, smirking. She bent down and gabbed his phone, unlocking it as Nick surfaced.

"I took a picture of you and you throw me in the pool?"

"Yup." She popped the "p" as she got into his pictures. She sent the one of her and Colby to her phone before deleting it off of Nick's.

"Serves your right." Nick rolled his eyes and swam over to walk up the stairs. Sarah met him and handed him his phone back.

"Nick, there is a reason we don't post a lot of pictures together besides on my private account."

"Yea. The last thing I want is for crazy fans to verbally attack her because we're together." Nick nodded.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Hey, then why do you insist on taking pictures of Jon and I?"

"Because I know you can handle it and its funny to watch you guys get mad." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Take her for a minute." Ashley nodded and held both babies Brooklyn turned and stalked towards Colby.

"What are you doing?"

"You look like you could use a dip in the pool, Colbs. Allow me to help." She grit out before he started running, Brooklyn chasing after him. The others laughed and shook their heads.

/*/

Jon sat across his father on the couch. It was an awkward silence between the two, the only noise in the house being some clinging of glasses coming from the kitchen where Lauren was getting drinks.

Jon's fingers tapped at a mile a minute on his leg. His eyes traveled around the living room, seeing multiple frames hanging up. Lauren was right, their father really did have all the pictures hanging up. A small smile formed on his face when he saw one when he was a little baby. He looked exactly like J.J. Well, J.J looked exactly like him.

"You were six months there." Jon almost jumped, not expecting him to talk. Looking back at his dad, he raised an eyebrow. Joseph chuckled and pointed at the picture.

"I saw you looking. You were six months old there. And there," he pointed to the one next to it. "Was on your first birthday. We didn't even finish singing before you bashed your face in the cake." He laughed fondly at the memory. Jon gave a small smile.

"I'll uh, take your word for it." Joseph nodded and they both looked up as Lauren came back in the room, three glasses filled with iced tea.

"Thank you honey." Lauren smiled at their dad before handing Jon his glass and sitting down next to him. It was an awkward silence again before Joseph spoke up.

"I'm uh sure you have a lot of questions." Jon looked at him and nodded, pushing some of his curls out of his face.

"Fire away." He gave a warm smile. He had been waiting twenty five years for this day and he was trying to make Jon as comfortable as possible but Joe was just as scared and nervous.

"Why um, why did you leave?" Joseph sighed.

"You were just four. Just started pre-school. I was working at the local movie theater, that being the only job I could get apparently with my record but I got a call from your school saying you were still there. Your mother should have picked you up but they couldn't get a hold of her. So I left work and went and got you before taking you home. As soon as we walked in, all we heard was crying. Your mother, the great woman she is, was passed out drunk on the couch while Lauren sat in front of her screaming and crying." He stopped and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I put you in your room and went back out to wake her up. We got into this huge fight. All I remember is yelling I'm done. I grabbed Lauren and went to grab you when she stopped me. Yelling that she wasn't going to let me take both kids. I tried again she threatened me with the police. Lauren was crying and screaming I had to get her out of there so we left. I tried Jonny, I tried really hard to go back and get you whenever I could."

"Yea I know, Lauren told me what happened." Joseph nodded and wiped his eyes.

"I went back when you were around fourteen but you weren't there. I thought the worse. I tried to get your mom to tell me where you were but she didn't even know. Then again I don't even think she knew her own name." Jon nodded.

"I was living with my best friend Sami. His family took me in." Joe nodded.

"I'm happy you got out of there. I'll tell you Jon, the biggest regret in my life was not trying harder to get you. You shouldn't have had to live with that woman."

"I agree with you there." He mumbled, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm lucky I don't remember her." Lauren said, making both men nod.

"Yes you are Lauren. I thought she'd change when I left, that it would sober her up but it didn't, did it?" Jon shook his head.

"Made her worse if anything." Joe nodded, his eyes dropping.

"I can never apologize enough Jon. I really can't. I'm just hoping with you coming here, this can be a fresh start."

Jon was just silent as he took everything in. All the words ran through his head and he couldn't lie, he felt some resentment in his heart but he didn't want to hold it against his dad or Lauren. This was why he was here, for a fresh start.

"Yea I uh, I'd like that." Lauren smiled as did Joe.

It was silent for a few more minutes before Joe spoke again.

"So Lauren says that you like the Bengals and Flyers." Jon smiled and nodded.

"Like I told her, gotta represent the hometown."

Jon chuckled.

"That's my boy." Jon felt his heart tighten at his words but it wasn't in sadness, more like it was something he had longed to hear.

Over the next hour, Lauren, Jon, and their dad continued talking and Jon was able to find out much more about him. He was shocked to see how similar they were. They both liked the same music, favorite beer and food. Both hated the winter much to the dismay of Lauren. They were truly bonding.

"You guys are weird. There is nothing wrong with the snow."

"Yes there is." They both said, making her laugh. She was happy to see that they were getting along. It was like they were a normal family.

Jon jumped slightly when he felt his leg vibrate. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone. Unlocking the screen, he smiled seeing a text from Brooklyn. Opening the message, he was greeted with a picture of her laying down on one of the lounge chairs outside with the twins. The photo had the caption "We Miss You Daddy! XOXO."

Lauren immediately picked up on the expression on her brother's face.

"Is that Brook?" Jon smiled and nodded, quickly typing a message back.

"Whose Brook?" Joseph asked, interested.

After he pushed send, Jon returned his gaze back to his father.

"Brooklyn. She is my wife."

Joseph smiled.

"Wife? Congratulations! How long have you two been married?"

"Almost a year. We have twins too."

Joseph felt his heart clench. He had not only missed out on twenty five years of Jon's life, but missed out on meeting his daughter in law and grandchildren.

"You'd love her dad. She's so sweet and balances Jon perfectly." Jon rolled his eyes as Joe chuckled softly.

"Do you have a picture?" Jon nodded and pulled up his wallpaper on his phone and handed it over to his dad.

"This is them."

"Hold on, I'm old and need my glasses." Jon and Lauren laughed as Joe lowered the glasses that were on his head to his eyes. He smiled when he saw the picture.

"She's beautiful, Jon. So are the babies. You have a beautiful family." Jon smiled.

"I know." Joe chuckled and handed his phone back to him.

"How old are the babies? And what are their names?"

"They're two months and their names are J.J and Amelia." Joe smiled.

"Congratulations, Jon. Has your mom ever met them?" Jon shook his head.

"Only Brooklyn. We uh actually got a restraining order against her." Joe's eyes widened.

"Really? What happened?"

"She went batshit crazy." Lauren said, pushing her hair out of her face. Joe looked at his son for clarification.

"When Brooklyn was pregnant, we found out mom was dating one of Brooklyn's uncles. We had already warned her to stay away from us but she never told her boyfriend she knew us and he brought her to England. It wasn't pretty. Then, at Brooklyn's baby shower, we told them we didn't want her there but the uncle brought her anyway. Shit hit the fan and Brooklyn ended up in the hospital."

Joseph's eyes widened.

"Oh my. Was she okay?" Jon sucked on his teeth and nodded.

"Thankfully. We ended up contacting Sarah, who is Brooklyn's best friend and a lawyer and she out a restraining order in motion for us. Then in January, her uncle confronted her back stage at a show in Hartford. He ended up causing her to go into early labor. Thankfully the twins were okay."

Joseph shook his head. He never thought Kim would go that far but then again, you never knew what she would do.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Jon. Your mother never was good at knowing when to stop. Did you ever get the restraining order?"

"Yup and we haven't heard from them since."

"I kind of wish I knew her so I could see how crazy she actually was." Joe shook his head at his daughter.

"No you don't Lauren. She wasn't right in the head and the years of drinking had a lot to do with it. I'm sure your brother here can tell you how much of a problem she can be."

"Trust me Lauren, you're lucky you never knew here. She didn't ever try to find you?" Lauren shook her head.

"Nope. Though I'd like to see her face when she realizes her twenty five year lie has finally ended." Joe and Jon smiled at her.

"Okay enough about her. What more can you tell me about this wife of yours? She must be pretty special. When you were little you used to tell me girls had cooties and you were never gonna be with one." Jon chuckled, his cheeks heating with a little embarrassment.

"She just gave me the love I felt I never had. I didn't know you, Kim was to drunk. Its like she gave me a new life. She gave me a family. I love her more than anything."

"I can tell by the way you talk about her. I knew she was the one when I saw you guys together." Lauren and Jon furrowed their eyebrows. Jon's heart started to race a little.

'Please don't tell me I have another stalker parent.' He thought.

"What are you talking about dad?" Lauren asked. Joe chuckled and got up, grabbing a photo album from underneath the coffee table. He handed it over to Jon.

Jon hesitantly took it and saw his name was on the front. Opening the cover, he saw picture after picture of him throughout his career. Each title he held, each match he participated in was here in this book.

"You watched me?" He looked up before looking back down, seeing pictures of when he was pulled up to the main roster.

"Of course I did. You were living your dream. All you ever talked about when you were younger was wrestling. I had to stop you from trying to wrestle Lauren on multiple occasions." Lauren and Jon laughed as he continued flipping pages. He got to the second to last page, seeing a signed autograph photo of himself.

"Did you buy this?" Joe smiled and nodded.

"Then how did you get it?"

"By waiting in line for two hours." Jon's eyes widened. He had met his dad and he didn't even know it?"

"When?" Lauren was just as shocked as Jon.

"I wanna say it was around May of last year. I had decided I wanted to meet you and I decided to go to the signing but when I saw you, I got so nervous I almost left. I knew you were at work and I couldn't spring that on you there. When it was my turn, you smiled, shook my hand and signed the picture. I think I told you it was for my grandson."

Joe chuckled at the memory.

"I can't believe you saw him, dad."

"Me either. I thought I had finally grown some balls to talk to you but that went out the window as soon as I got a glimpse of you. Sitting next to a girl I now know is Brooklyn and you were smiling and laughing. I didn't want to ruin that."

Jon shook his head.

"Wow. I uh, don't even know what to say."

"Neither did I." Jon couldn't help but laugh. He and his dad also had the same sense of humor.

"How long are you here for, Jon?" Jon looked at the clock, seeing it was almost four o'clock.

"My plane leaves at five. I should get there a little after four so I guess I'm leaving soon. But I should probably talk about the other reason I came. Wrestlemania is coming up and we get tickets to give to family or friends and I was wondering if you two would like to go? I'm willing to pay for a room and flight." Lauren and Joe both smiled.

"I'd love to." Lauren beamed. She had always dreamed about going to Wrestlemania and now she was!

"Dad?" Jon asked, the words still feeling weird as he spoke them. He really did have his dad back. Joe looked at his son and smiled.

"Count me in. Maybe I can meet those beautiful babies and gorgeous daughter in law. But I won't have you pay." Jon shook his head.

"Its my treat though."

"What about this," Lauren started, knowing her father was stubborn and assuming Jon was the same. That was the Good family trait.

"Why don't we pay for the plane and you can pay for our room?" Joe nodded.

"I'm good with that. Jon?" Jon nodded.

"Fine by me. As soon as I get your tickets, I will mail them." Lauren and Joe both smiled.

"Thank you for inviting us."

"You guys are my family and I think this would be good for us. Spending a week together, family bonding or whatever normal families do." Joe and Lauren laughed.

"We're not normal." Lauren and Jon laughed at their dad.

"Touche dad." Joe laughed and shook his head.

"Well, I guess we should get going huh?" Jon nodded at his sister. They both stood as did their dad. Jon and Joe just looked at each other for a few seconds before Joe moved to hug him. Jon tensed for a second before hugging back.

Lauren felt tears form in her eyes and shook her head, wiping them away.

"I am so sorry Jon. I hope this is a new start for us." Jon pulled back and nodded.

"I know and it is. I'd like to get to know you more and have the dad I never knew or had before." Joe smiled and nodded.

"Okay, lets go before I start crying more. Bye dad." Lauren hugged their dad.

"Bye sweetie. Bye Jon, call Lauren when you land so we know you got back safe." Jon chuckled but the serious look on his fathers face made him stop.

"Will do. Bye dad."

"Bye Jonny, take care." They hugged once more before he and Lauren left. When they got in the car, Jon let out a long breath.

"So what did you think?" Lauren asked as she started the car. Jon looked over at her.

"It was a relief. I didn't know what to expect but I'm glad we seem to get along." Lauren smiled.

"I knew you guys would. You act the same." Jon laughed.

"You got me there. Thank you for coming with me. I don't know if we would have said as much without you." Lauren smiled.

"That's what family is for, right?" Jon shared her smile and nodded.

/*/

Brooklyn hummed a random tune as she cleaned up in the living room. The twins were down for the night, their long day resulting in them going to sleep early. Thank god Sarah had offered to stay back and help because she didn't know how she would have handled it herself.

Her head whipped up to the door when she heard the jingling of keys. She smiled wide as Jon came walking through the door.

"Hey!" She beamed. Jon smiled and set his bag by the door before walking into the living room.

"How was-hmm!" Her words were cut off when he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut as she looped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Jon moaned and pushed her lips open with his tongue. He had missed her more than he probably should from just being away for a day.

When their lungs screamed at them for their abuse, they pulled away breathing harshly.

"Hello to you too." Jon chuckled and kissed her head.

"Hi darlin. I missed you." Brooklyn smiled.

"I missed you too. Did you like the picture I sent though?" Jon nodded as they moved to sit on the couch.

"I set it as my new background. You're gonna have to model that bikini for me later." Brooklyn smiled as he looked around.

"The babies asleep?" Brook nodded and Jon sighed.

"They tried but they had a long day. You should have seen them when we went in the pool. They smiled the whole time." Jon smiled.

"How did you manage to get them down for the night?"

"Sarah stayed and helped but it didn't work from the start. So I put one of your shirts on and that seemed to do the trick." Jon chuckled and ran his hand up and down her smooth leg that was on show thanks to the short, black, cotton shorts she was wearing.

"So, how did it go?" She smiled.

"It was awkward at first. We kind of broke the ice when he saw me staring at one of my baby pictures he had hanging on the wall. Then we kind of went from there. He explained why he left, what happened that day. He said it was a big regret of his for leaving. We both agreed to a fresh start and we just talked about random stuff from there. We both like the Flyers and Bengals, we hate winter." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Weirdos." Jon laughed.

"What else?" She asked, smiling. She was happy to see Jon was happy. It made her earlier worries disappear.

"He met me once before." Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Huh?" Jon chuckled.

"He came to a signing before. Had a picture and everything. He said he wanted to come see me and talk but when he saw me, he got cold feet. Instead he just got my autograph and left. I showed him the picture you sent me. He said he can't wait to meet you guys. He was surprised I got married." Brooklyn laughed.

"Why?"

"Because when I was younger I told him girls had cooties and I never wanted to be around one." Brooklyn laughed and shook her head.

"He followed me through my whole career. I swear he had every picture from every moment in my career." Brooklyn smiled.

"Did you ask about Wrestlemania or did you wanna take it slow?" Jon shook his head.

"No I asked. They said they'd love to go. We agreed they would pay for their flights and I'd pay for their hotel."

"We'd pay for their hotel. They're my family too." Jon smiled.

"I just can't believe it. I finally have my dad in my life." Brooklyn smiled and laced their hands together.

"I'm happy you're happy." Jon smiled as she kissed him softly again. He just started to kiss back when she pulled away.

"What is that in your ear?" Jon raised his hand and felt she was talking about his earring.

"My earring. I thought I lost it but I found it in my bag. I don't know how it got there." Brooklyn just hummed. Jon saw the look on her face and smirked.

"Did you hide my earring on me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jon laughed.

"Like I believe that." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and stood up, walking over to the stairs.

"Oi, where you going? We haven't seen each other all day." Brooklyn smirked and turned back to him.

"I was gonna go put my bikini on and take a dip in the hot tub. Care to join?" Jon nodded eagerly as he jumped up and followed her up the stairs.

"Don't think I didn't forget about the earring." Brooklyn just hummed and pulled her shirt off, tossing it at him. He growled and she giggled as they got to the top of the stairs. Just as Jon was gonna say something, they heard a cry come from the nursery.

"That sounds like J.J."

"I'll get him. You go change." Brooklyn smiled and kissed his cheek before heading to their room. Jon walked to the nursery, walking in and over to the crib that housed his crying son.

"Hey little man. What's the matter?" He picked J.J up, smiling when he heard J.J stop crying.

"Daddy missed you and Mia today. Did you have fun with mommy and your crazy aunts and uncles?" J.J cooed, making him chuckle as he sat down in the rocking chair. He rocked back and forth gently.

"Daddy had a crazy day too ya know. He met his daddy today and hung out with aunt Lauren." J.J looked up at him.

"He was so scared but turns out it wasn't so bad. We got along good and daddy got to see pictures of himself when he was a baby. Spoiler alert kid, you're gonna look a lot like me as you get older. Your sister got lucky, she's gonna look like mommy but you got my genes. But who knows, that probably won't be all bad huh. Anyway, I think you guys and mommy would like my dad. His name is Joe, like uncle Joe but this one isn't as muscular and doesn't have as good as hair." He got another little smile. Jon laughed.

"He and daddy like a lot of the same things. I guess this means you and Amelia have a new grandpa. How do you feel about that?" J.J gurlged, making him smile.

"I'm gonna take that as an 'I like it daddy.'" He laughed and shook his head, bending down to kiss his forehead. He rocked them in silence for a few minutes. He saw J.J's eyes were growing heavier

After a few more rocks, J.J was sound asleep. Carefully getting up, he laid J.J down in his crib and covered him with his blanket.

"Good night babies, daddy loves you both so much."


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty Seven:**

It was early Wednesday morning and it was officially the start of Wrestlemania week. Santa Clara, California was already packed with wrestlers and wrestling fans all participating in the events. Jon, Brooklyn, the twins, Joe, Colby and Stephanie had flown to Santa Clara on the company jet to avoid all the craziness. It was mostly for the twins benefit. The last thing they wanted was for them to be surrounded by masses of fans.

After the flight, Jon and Brooklyn's tour bus was waiting to drive them all to the Four Seasons hotel they would be staying in for the next five days. They had offered a ride to Colby and Joe, but the latter politely declined.

Jon and Brooklyn and the twins were currently on the bus starting their journey to the hotel. The twins were laying down on the floor between Jon's legs as he played with them while Brooklyn was on the couch, a notepad in her lap as she was on the phone with Gal.

"Yea we talked about colors. My bridesmaids dresses are going to be a pale gold. The guys are gonna be in all black suits with black ties."

"Mommy needs to relax." Jon said to the babies, jumping when he got hit with the note pad.

"I heard that." He smirked and turned back to the babies.

"We're still stuck on a location. We've looked at some places online around Hartford but we can't find one we like. I had an idea that I have to run by you and Jon." Jon turned his head and raised an eyebrow. After a few more minutes, Brooklyn finally finished.

"Okay. We'll see you Sunday, Gal." Pulling her phone away, she hit the end button before locking it.

"You worry to much." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and slid on the floor next to him.

"Maybe you're not worrying enough. This is your wedding too."

"I know but we shouldn't stress ourselves out. That's why we hired Gal." Brooklyn sighed.

"I know, I'll try to relax. Doesn't help that we still have so much to do. We don't even have a venue yet."

"What's this idea you have?" Brooklyn sighed again and gave the babies her hand to play with.

"Well I know how much you miss Vegas and how special would it be to get married in the same state we got married in before?"

"You wanna get married in Vegas?" Brooklyn shrugged and nodded.

"I've been looking at some venues. I think I found some we'd both like. What do you think?" Jon smiled.

"I think Vegas is a great option. We'll look through pictures later." Brooklyn smiled as the babies cooed.

"I think the babies like the idea too." Jon turned back and smiled again.

"You're gonna love Vegas, babies. That's where we made you guys." Brooklyn's eyes widened and she whacked his chest while he laughed.

"Not funny."

"Its true!" Brooklyn shook her head.

"See babies, daddy thinks he's funny but he's not." She giggled when they smiled. Jon rolled his eyes.

"Then I don't know if you'll like my dad. We have the same sense of humor. Which is great by the way." Brooklyn laughed.

"Oh boy, maybe I don't want to meet him them. I can only handle one bad sense of humor." Jon growled and pulled her to him. She giggled as he tickled her.

"Say I have a good sense of humor."

"Jonathan, stop!"

"Nope. Say it. Tell her to say it babies." The babies cooed loudly.

"Jon, please!"

"Say it." Brooklyn laughed as her sides started to hurt.

"Fine, fine. You have an okay sense of humor." Jon chuckled and stopped.

"I'll accept that." She rolled her eyes as she breathed harshly.

"Speaking of your dad, did he say when he and Lauren would get here?" Jon nodded as Brooklyn adjusted herself in his lap.

"They said around two. I have an interview so I was thinking we could send the bus to get them then when I'm done, I come get you guys and we go meet them." Brooklyn smiled.

"Are you excited to see them again?" Jon shrugged.

"I guess. I don't know how much of them I'll see. Or you guys."

"You'll see us plenty, babe. We can always come to some interviews. Sarah said she'd watch them while we did Axxess." Despite her still being on maternity leave, Brooklyn had agreed to do Axxess and a few phone interviews.

"This week is gonna be crazy." Brooklyn nodded as they both looked at the babies.

"I know but we'll get through it. Right babies?" J.J and Amelia smiled at their mother, making her giggle.

"See, they agree." Jon chuckled and shook his head. He just hoped she was right.

/*/

Sarah was in her office at Clark, Green and Associates handling some paperwork. Since she was starting on the road with WWE immediately following Wrestlemania, she wouldn't be able to fly back in time to finish her outstanding case reports so she decided to fly out to California later so she could get them done. Paul was leaving later with the girls, her dad and the rest of the Hickenbottom clan were also in town and traveling with them on the company corporate jet.

She let out a happy sigh as she finished the very last case report on her desk. Signing the rest of the document, she closed the folder and stacked it on top of the neat pile she had made to be filed by Claire later.

Standing up from her plush chair, she straightened out her white Glamour Kills tee shirt. She had paired it with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and black lace up ankle boots. Picking up her cropped denim jacket that was draped over the back of her hair, she slipped it on before lifting her blonde hair that was tied up into a ponytail. Straightening her jacket, she dropped her hair so it rested on top.

Sarah looked around her office for one last time, the realization setting in. After a few minutes, Sarah picked up her purse, dropping it on her shoulder before heading out. Once she stepped out, she caught the attention of her assistant Claire. The young woman smiled warmly at her.

"I've left all of the case reports on my desk ready to be filed." Sarah smiled.

Claire nodded and stood up.

"So are you excited?"

Sarah laughed and nodded.

"I'm excited but a little scared."

Claire chuckled.

"That's understandable. Its technically a new job so you're allowed to be scared."

Sarah just nodded as she fiddled with the strap on her bag.

"Anyway enough of that. You've gotta be excited to be surrounded by all those gorgeous men in spandex." Claire said dreamily as she fanned herself. Sarah giggled and shook her head.

"I hate to break it to you, Claire, but I've been around guys in spandex since I was a kid."

"No need to gloat. If there is any single hotties then feel free to give them my number." Sarah laughed again.

"Will do." Claire smiled and opened her mouth to say something else but was stopped when the door opened. Both turned and nearly groaned when they saw Jeremy Holland walk in. He smirked when he saw them.

"Well good afternoon ladies. Sarah, you're looking quite casual today. That how they dress over here?" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Holland?" Jeremy's smirk grew.

"I came by, have a meeting with the bosses. We're going to be in a trial soon. Why are you dressed so casually? Not that you still don't look beautiful." Sarah rolled her eyes and was surprised she kept the vomit down.

"I'm going out of town, not that its any of your business."

"What with the two toned hair guy you're seeing?" Sarah's hands clenched at her sides.

"Yes for your information and I won't be back either. I'm working on the road now." Jeremy's smirk dropped, making Sarah smirk in return. She really did love riling the ass hat up.

"And here I thought it was just a fling. You know, I looked him up out of curiosity. I heard he cheated on his fiancee and he broke up with the girl he cheated with. Aren't you afraid he'll do that to you? Now, I'd never do that." Sarah scowled and was about to lay into him when another voice cut her off.

"To bad you'll never get the chance." Sarah smiled when she saw her dad walk in.

"Hey dad." Shawn smiled at his daughter.

"Hi honey. Hi Claire."

"Hi Mr. Hickenbottom." Claire smiled and waved. Shawn smiled before standing in front of the two women, his smile dropping and his game face on as he looked at the man who was constantly harassing his daughter.

"Mr. Holland is there something you need? Or are you just harassing my daughter for the umpteenth time."

Holland stumbled over his words.

"I would hate to have to go to your bosses. Learn to take a hint and leave my daughter alone." Sarah stifled a laugh as Jeremy just gave a tight smile.

"Got it. I'll see you later, Sarah."

"Yea don't count on it." Shawn smirked at his daughter as Jeremy walked away, tail between his legs.

"Douche bag." He muttered before turning back around.

"You okay, Bumble Bee?" Sarah smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine dad. Are you ready to go?" He nodded.

"Yea I got Thor, your bags, your siblings and mom in the car. We would have been here sooner but someone needed a potty break."

"I knew Thor would have to go out." Shawn shook his head.

"I was talking about me. You're out of toilet paper by the way." Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head while Claire laughed behind her.

"Thanks dad. Lets go. Bye Claire." The two women hugged.

"Bye Sarah. Promise to come visit." Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Definitely." Claire smiled and hugged Shawn next.

"Bye Mr. Hickenbottom."

"Bye sweetie. Call me if you ever need me to kick someone's ass." Claire laughed and nodded. Since her and Sarah started working together and became such good friends, Shawn had treated her like another daughter.

"I will."

Leaving the office, Sarah and Shawn made their way to the elevator. Pressing the call button, they stepped back and waited.

"Thanks for the save, Dad." Sarah smiled gratefully.

Shawn gave a smirk.

"You're welcome Bumble Bee. I'll always save you, especially from that dick."

They shared a laugh as the elevator finally arrived on their floor. Once the doors opened they climbed inside and Shawn hit the illuminated button for the ground floor. Ten seconds later and the doors opened on the ground floor. Stepping out of the elevator, they walked to the doors. Sarah took off the lanyard from around her neck that had her I.D on it and slid it across the scanner that would sign her out for the day while Shawn signed out in the guest book.

"Bye Sarah, we'll miss you." Thomas smiled.

"Bye Thomas. I'll miss everyone too but I promise I'll be back to visit." Thomas smiled and nodded as he hit the buzzer, letting Shawn and Sarah out of the building. Once outside, Shawn put his arm around his daughter's shoulders in comfort as they walked to the rental car that housed the rest of the Hickenbottom clan.

Once they found the car, Sarah opened the back passenger door and was immediately pounced on by Thor, the husky puppy happy to see his owner.

Sarah giggled as Thor licked her face.

"Hi Thor. You miss me?"

Thor stopped and barked before he panted. Sarah laughed and picked him up in her arms as she climbed inside sitting next to her little sister, Cheyenne. Closing the door, she put her seat belt on while Thor stayed in her lap.

"Hi Sar." Sarah smiled at her mom.

"Hi mom. Hey runts." She teased her siblings. Cheyenne and Cameron laughed.

"Hi Sarah. Did dad tell you he used all your toilet paper." Sarah laughed.

"Yes which means he owes me a new pack when we get back home."

"Yea, yea. Everyone buckled?" Everyone nodded as Shawn started the drive to the hanger where they were meeting Paul and the girls. Throughout the drive, Cameron was talking about everything he was gonna do during Mania week while Cheyenne was talking to Sarah about the latest pet that she had hustled their dad into buying. This time the younger Hickenbottom had hit the jackpot. A horse.

"Whoa whoa whoa, when I was Cheyenne's age, I wanted a horse and was told no." Shawn looked in the rear view mirror at his eldest daughter as Rebecca laughed.

"Sarah, I was on the road then. I couldn't leave you and your mom with a horse."

"I tried Sarah but he stuck to his guns." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Unfair."

Shawn rolled his eyes. Sometimes it was like she was still eleven.

"Well if you ever move back to Texas, you can have a horse."

"I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Then no horse." Sarah giggled as she pet Thor.

A thirty minute drive later and they had finally reached the hanger. Parking the rental, everyone climbed out and were welcomed by three men who began dealing with their bags.

As they approached one of the WWE corporate jets, they saw Paul with his phone to his ear. Finishing his conversation, he hung up.

"About time Shawn, Where have you been? I've spent the last twenty minutes being chewed out by Steph for being late."

Everyone knew that Wrestlemania week brought huge amounts of stress and it also was a time where Stephanie would transform into something that would scare the devil himself. The only way you'd be safe was if you did what you were told and did it on time. Being late was a sure way to piss her off.

Shawn rolled his eyes at his best friend as they made their way inside.

"It wasn't my fault. Sarah had a problem that needed dealing with."

Paul looked at Sarah for confirmation. Sarah nodded as she sat in one of the plush chairs.

"Its true uncle Paul. He put Holland in his place. I've never seen him leave as fast." Sarah laughed as she buckled her seat belt as Thor laid on her legs.

Paul laughed and sat down next to Vaughn and helped her buckle her belt.

"Well I was planning on tearing you a new one but in this case, I'll drop it."

Shawn rolled his eyes again.

"What does tear you a new one mean?" Vaughn asked innocently, making everyone laugh except her father who squirmed uncomfortably.

"Um, its nothing sweetie. Just don't tell your mom you heard it." Vaughn giggled and nodded. As they waited to take off, Sarah's phone started to ring in her purse. Pulling it close to her, she unzipped it and pulled her I-Phone six out, smiling when she saw it was Colby.

"Its Colby."

Paul scowled.

"He is supposed to be leaving for an interview." Sarah shrugged as she slid the button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

" _Hey sweetheart. You on your way yet?"_

Sarah giggled as Paul started reaching for her phone. She slapped his hand, making him scowl.

"We're on the plane now."

"Ask him why he isn't at his interview."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Uncle Paul would like to know why you aren't on your way to interviews."

" _Because I'm still waiting for Jon to come down from his room."_

She put her hand over her phone and looked at her god father.

"He said he is waiting for Jon to come down from his room."

Paul rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"What a dumb ass." He mumbled as he called his son in law. Sarah laughed and lowered her hand.

"I think you just got Jon in trouble."

Colby laughed.

" _He deserves it. So, how was work?"_

"It was good. A little sad. I promised everyone I would visit and Claire is trying to convince me to let her throw me a going away party."

" _But you're already away."_

"I know but I told her I'd think about it. You'll never guess who showed up?"

" _Big foot?"_

Sarah giggled.

"Close. Holland."

She could practically feel his scowl through the phone.

 _"He didn't hurt you did he?"_

"No dad scared him off."

" _What did he say to you?"_

"Just the normal stuff. How he'd be perfect for me, blah, blah, blah. I told him I was very happily taken and to buzz off."

She heard him chuckle and she smiled. She looked up when she heard Paul.

"If you're not downstairs in the next minute, I am going to call Stephanie. You flew in with her, you know how testy she is today."

She watched as Paul smirked.

"Good." He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Tell him Jon will be down in a minute." Sarah laughed.

"Colby, uncle Paul said Jon will be down in a minute. You definitely got him in trouble."

Colby laughed.

"He'll be fine. I can't wait to see you babe. I already instructed the front desk to give you a key when you get there. You're gonna come to my signing right?"

Sarah smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Looking up, she saw a flight attendant standing next to her.

"We'll be taking off in just a few minutes. Can you please put your phone away?"

Sarah nodded.

"Of course." The women smiled warmly before walking away.

"Hey babe, I gotta go we're gonna take off. I'll see you in a little bit."

" _Okay. I love you."_

"I love you too." She felt her phone being pulled away from her hear slightly.

"I love you too." Shawn said, making her laugh. She pulled her phone back, hearing Colby's laugh.

"Tell your dad I love him too. Bye babe."

"Bye Colby." She hung up and locked her phone, putting it back in her purse.

"Colby said he loves you too." Shawn chuckled and shook his head. Sarah smiled and turned her head to look out the window. She was hoping this flight went fast because she just wanted to be with Colby.

/*/

"Just one more."

"Jon, you're gonna be late."

"I'll be fine. Please, just one more and I will leave. I promise."

Brooklyn sighed but lent forward and kissed him. Jon was getting ready to leave for a day of media and wasn't going to leave until he had enough kisses to get him through the day. He wasn't gonna see him wife of babies almost all day and he wasn't prepared for it.

Before the kiss could escalate, Jon's phone started to go off. Pulling back, he reached a hand in his pocket while Brooklyn looked down at the babies who were laying on the bed between her legs. She smiled at them, getting small smiles back. They melted her heart every time.

"It's your dad." Raising an eyebrow, she looked at Jon as he answered the call.

"Hello?"

Brooklyn could hear her fathers deep voice on the other end but couldn't make out what he was saying. It must not have been good since Jon's eyes widened.

"Okay, I'm going now." Brooklyn giggled as he hurriedly hung up and pecked her lips.

"Bye I love you."

"I love you too." She replied as he bent down and quickly kissed the babies cheeks.

"Bye babies, daddy loves you. Be good for mommy." He stood up and kissed Brook's cheek before running for the door.

"Bye."

"Bye." She called after him as he opened the door, almost running into Brie and Nikki.

"Hey Jon."

"Hi guys, bye guys." Brooklyn laughed as he ran past them. The twins raised they eyebrows as they walked into the room.

"What was that about?"

"He's late. What are you guys doing here? Don't you have media too?"

"Not until later. We thought we'd come hang out and get our baby fix in. We brought lunch." Brooklyn smiled as Brie set the large, brown paper bag on the table and Nikki set their drinks next to it before they all but ran over to the bed, each taking a side and bending down to be in the babies faces.

"Oh they're getting so big! Look at you hair, Mia!" Brooklyn smiled. Amelia was definitely getting her daddy's curls.

"And look at this handsome boy! You have the prettiest eyes ever! Yes you do." Brie cooed, giving J.J a finger to grab onto.

"Those are all his daddy." The twins smiled and each picked a baby up. Brooklyn stood up from the bed and smoothed her shirt down.

"So what did you guys bring?" She asked, walking over to the bag to set lunch out.

"Salads. We got you a chicken cobb one with two ranch." Brooklyn smiled.

"Thank you. If you guys wanna eat, you gotta put them down."

"No we don't." They said together. Brooklyn just shook her head as they all sat down at the table.

"How was your flight here?" Nikki asked once they all started eating. Brooklyn finished chewing her bite before answering.

"Good. They did good on the plane. I was even able to do some wedding planning." Brie and Nikki smiled.

"What have you decided on so far?" Brie asked as she sipped her iced tea.

"Color, pale gold and black. Bridesmaids, groomsmen, songs, flowers and a date. We have a cake tasting in two weeks, mom, grandma, and I are going wedding dress shopping this week. I'm inviting all my bridesmaids." Brie and Nikki smiled.

"What about date and venue?"

"Well Jon came up with the idea to get married on the day we got married in Vegas, June third. As for venue, we're not sure. We are gonna look for venue's in Vegas because I know it would mean a lot to Jon to get married there."

"You guys are to cute. Right J.J, aren't mommy and daddy so cute?" J.J smiled making Brie giggle.

"Well we're definitely down for dress shopping. Just let us know the day."

"I think its gonna be Friday. Everyone has a break from like noon to three so we're gonna go then. I can't believe its almost two months and we have so much to do."

"Don't stress about it, Brook. Its not healthy."

"You guys sound like Jon. I mean its not just the wedding, its the whole new story line."

"Oh yea, when does that start?"

"The Raw after Wrestlemania. Its gonna be a whole segment. From what I hear Nikki, you and I won't get along." Nikki laughed as she adjusted Amelia against her chest, the little baby enamored by her aunt's earrings.

"So this is gonna be a fun story line. Have any plans for the four bitches?" Brooklyn smirked.

"Maybe. You'll have to wait and see." Brie and Nikki rolled their eyes. They finished their lunch and talked a little more before it was time for the twins to leave for their signing.

"I can't believe these two cuties are here and we're not gonna be able to spend a lot of time with them." Brooklyn smiled as they each said goodbye to the twins who were in desperate need of their nap.

"I'm sure we'll have some time. You guys have anything tomorrow?"

"Some signings and interviews. You have Axxess don't you?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Yea but I get done at two since I told them I wasn't gonna be long, the babies are more important."

"We get done at two, too. Why don't we get all the girls together and have a girls day at the pool."

J.J grunted and squirmed slightly in Nikki's arms.

"Oh I'm sorry Jay, silly auntie CoCo. I mean a girls and J.J day." J.J smiled, making Brooklyn smile.

"Its sounds good to me. You guys go, mom's on a war path today and if you're late, she might kill you." The twins laughed and kissed the babies one last time before handing them over to Brooklyn.

"Bye Brook."

"Bye guys." They smiled and waved as they left. When the door shut, Brooklyn looked down at the two babies in her arms, smiling.

"Are my babies tired?" Amelia smiled as J.J cooed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Lets have snuggle time." She carefully got on the bed and laid the two of them next to her, placing pillows by the open side to ensure their safety. Grabbing Colby's blankets and their binkies, she sat in front of them and bundled them up before she started softly singing to them.

The babies cooed in response, making her smile as she rubbed their stomachs. Their eyes soon began to grow heavy and not to long after, they were both sound asleep. Brooklyn couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She bent over and kissed both their foreheads before laying down next to them. She laid on her side and watched them sleep when she felt her own eyes start growing heavy.

She was out like a light within minutes.

/*/

Sarah practically jumped out of the plane when it had finally landed. The flight was way to long for her liking and all she wanted to do was gather Thor and her bags and head to the hotel.

Once the plane had stopped in full and they were able to get off, Sarah grabbed her purse and Thor, following her family and god father off of the plane.

"About time. I thought Sarah was going to freak out." Sarah rolled her eyes and bumped her little brother with her hip.

"Told you we should have gotten her tested when she was younger." Rebecca rolled her eyes at her husband.

"She takes after you." Sarah laughed as two SUV's came forward.

"We're gonna head out. Sarah, I'm gonna go to the hotel and change before heading over to the venue where the signings are if you wanna ride with me." Sarah smiled.

"I'd love to, uncle Paul."

"Okay, I'm gonna yell at Jon and Colby when I'm there so you'll get a show." Sarah laughed and shook her head as the workers finished loading all their bags into the cars. Both families piled into their respective cars before starting the drive to the hotel.

"Is Colby's family going to be here, Sar?" Sarah nodded.

"I think so. I know they're gonna be at Wrestlemania I just don't know if they're gonna be here for that day only." Shawn nodded.

"Have you met them, honey?" Rebecca asked, turning to look at her daughter.

"No I haven't but I've heard a lot about them."

"We should all get together and have dinner. See if we click."

"Dad, you don't click with anyone." Sarah laughed at Cheyenne.

"Yes I do. Everyone loves me." Everyone laughed making Shawn scowl.

"Now you're really not getting a horse." Sarah laughed and shrugged.

"I'll live."

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up in front of the five star Four Seasons all the talent and some family were staying at. Grabbing their bags, the Hickenbottom clan headed inside. While her dad was checking the rest of them in, Sarah walked to another receptionist.

"Hello, how may I help you today?"

"I'm supposed to pick up a key for my boyfriend's room. Its under Colby Lopez." The woman nodded and typed into the computer.

"Sarah?" Sarah nodded.

"Okay. I will just need to see some photo I.D and you'll be all set."

Sarah reached in her purse and pulled her wallet out, handing over her drivers license. The woman looked at it and nodded.

"Okay. Here you are." She handed her a small envelope with a key inside.

"You are in room five-fifteen. Have a good day."

"Thank you, you too." The woman smiled as Sarah stepped away to let the next customer go.

"I'm gonna head up and get ready. I'll call you guys later." They nodded and she hugged her family goodbye before leading Thor to the elevator. She stepped inside and pushed the number for her floor.

"Its a good thing this hotel is pet friendly, huh Thor." Thor barked, making her smile. Just as the doors were beginning to close, an arm stopped them. Sarah looked up, a huge smirk appearing on her face when she saw the one man she couldn't wait to see.

"Hey Randy."

Randy's eyes widened when he saw who was in the elevator. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the five foot seven blonde scared him. He knew she was especially angry with him after the whole Brooklyn situation but he was hoping that if he made peace with Brook, he could do the same with Sarah.

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hi Sarah."

Sarah's smirk grew.

"Fancy seeing you here. I thought you'd be at an event or out hurting someone else." Randy sighed.

"I have the day off." He answered, ignoring her last comment. Sarah just shrugged.

"Aren't you gonna get in?" She asked innocently. Randy cleared his throat and nodded, stepping inside and punching the number for his floor.

As the door closed, Sarah had to refrain herself from busting out laughing at how stiff the third generation superstar was. To think her, a small, little, blonde girl was able to put the fear of God in the Viper, was great.

It was awkward between the two as the elevator started.

"You know," she heard a deep voice start beside her, "I made up with Brook and Jon. We're friends now."

Sarah looked over at him.

"I know." Randy nodded.

"Could we maybe-."

"Nope." She cut him off. Randy just nodded.

"Right."

Silence filled the elevator once more. The Viper becoming increasingly more nervous as the seconds rolled on. It felt like a lifetime. Clearing his throat nervously, Randy tried something else to ease the tension.

"So I heard you're going to the Hall Of Fame."

Sarah had to refrain from rolling her eyes. She knew he knew she was going because he was there when Colby told uncle Paul and aunt Stephanie.

"Yeah I am."

Randy nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I heard it was with Colby."

"Yea, why wouldn't I? He is my boyfriend." Sarah replied simply.

Thor immediately perked up at the mention of Colby's name, barking for his new friend. Sarah smiled and stroked the husky puppies head.

Randy looked at the small puppy, giving a little smile.

"He's cute."

Randy reached a hand out to pet him when Thor let out a loud growl, stopping him in his tracks. Once he settled down, Randy extended his hand again making Thor bark and let out another low growl while Sarah held his leash tightly. She wanted to laugh because she knew Thor only did this when he didn't like someone.

"Thor, stop." She commanded.

Thor looked up at Sarah and relented. As much as she'd like Thor to rip Randy limb from limb, her uncle Paul wouldn't appreciate it. Besides, she'd had her kick today. Just the petrified look on Randy's face when he saw her was enough.

After what seemed like forever, the elevator stopped on Sarah's floor. The double doors opened and Sarah grabbed her bags and walked out with Thor. She stopped and turned back to Randy, smirking.

"Bye Randy, hope to see you around soon." Randy just gave a tight smile as the doors closed. Sarah couldn't help herself and started laughing as she made her way to her room.

"Oh that was great, Thor! I'm gonna have to tell daddy." Thor barked making her smile. She watched the numbers as she passed, stopping when she came across the room Colby had rented for them. Sliding her key in, she waited for the beep before pushing the door open. When she walked in, her eyes widened.

The room was beautiful! It had a king sized bed and a perfect view of the city below them. As she walked further in, she noticed a big black box sitting on the bed with a card laying on top of it.

"I wonder what this is." She said aloud. Setting her bags by the bed, she unhooked Thor's leash and let him roam around the room. Stepping closer, she grabbed the envelope that sat on top and opened it. She smiled as she read it.

 _Sarah,_

 _I got you something to wear to the signing. I can't wait to see you. I figured after the signing we could go out to dinner. Hurry up and change so you can come see me babe. I love you._

 _Love, Colby._

Sarah smiled and set the envelope down, lifting the top of the box. Inside, she saw a brand new black leather jacket and a brand new white Seth Rollins merchandise tank top. She smiled and lifted both out of the box, her smile widening when she saw they were her size.

"Aw daddy is so sweet, Thor." Thor just rolled on the ground, making her giggle. She stripped off her shirt and pulled her new one on, followed by her new leather jacket. Grabbing her toiletry bag, she walked into the bathroom. Setting the bag on the counter, she pulled out her brush and brushed her blonde locks up into a high ponytail. Wanting to make sure she looked nice and refreshed for her man, she brushed her teeth and re-applied her make up.

Giving herself a nod, she turned the bathroom light off and walked back out to the bedroom. She still couldn't get over how beautiful the room was. Even the bathroom was beautiful. It had a shower and a Jacuzzi tub she was hoping her and Colby could enjoy.

"Okay Thor, mommy is going to go visit daddy. Are you gonna be good when I'm gone?" Thor barked making her smile. She bent down and scratched behind his ears. She then led him over to the crate Colby had brought. Since he was crate trained, he went right in and laid down. Sarah put a bowl of fresh water and food in with him before closing the door and locking it.

"Okay baby, you rest and mommy and daddy will be back soon." Thor didn't even respond, his eyes already closed. Sarah smiled and closed the curtains and made sure to put something with her smell next to the crate before grabbing her purse, phone, and room key, and heading down to the lobby.

When she walked out of the elevator, she saw her uncle waiting for her. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

"You ready, Kid?" Sarah smiled and nodded, following her uncle out to the awaiting car.

"How did you get that shirt?" He asked once they started their drive. Sarah furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"That shirt. It isn't on the website yet." Sarah nodded in understanding.

"Colby left it for me and he got me this new jacket."

Paul smiled at the smile of Sarah's face.

"You really love him don't you?"

Sarah nodded.

"More than anyone." Paul smirked.

"Even me?" Sarah giggled.

"I meant then any of my other boyfriend's."

Paul chuckled.

"I'm just teasing Sarah." Sarah smiled and looked out the window, taking in the scenery as they drove to the signing. Ten minutes later, they pulled up to the front of the building. Sarah smiled and all but ran out and ran inside, a chuckling Paul following behind her.

"Mr. Levesque." Roger, the security guard greeted.

"Hey Roger. Can you point us in the direction of Colby and Jon?" Roger nodded.

"Well Colby just took his break and Jon is just finishing up his signing. Colby is in conference room B and Jon is in conference room A." Paul nodded as Sarah smiled.

"Thank you." Roger nodded and the pair walked away.

"I'm gonna go wait for Jon to be done. Go find Colby and keep him put." Sarah giggled and nodded, walking into the conference room. When she walked in, Sarah smiled seeing Colby standing with her back to them as he looked down at the different food on the table

Not being able to help herself, she quietly walked over and reached up, covering his eyes with her hands. She felt Colby tense, making her giggle.

"Guess who?"

A big grin broke out on Colby's face.

"Hmm, could it be the most beautiful woman in the world?" Sarah giggled and let her hands go as he turned around.

"I was looking for the greatest girlfriend in the world, but that will do." Colby chuckled and pulled her close to him.

"Hi sweetheart." Sarah smiled.

"Hi cutie." Colby chuckled again and bent down to press his lips against hers. Sarah let out a content sigh, lifting her arms to wrap around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She bit on his bottom lip, making him open his mouth so their tongues could play.

Colby groaned and tightened his grip on her hips. When their lungs screamed at them for air, they both pulled away. Sarah was breathing deeply as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Did you have a good flight?" Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Long but I think I did good." Colby chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for my gifts by the way." Colby smiled as they walked to sit down at a table. Sarah giggled when he pulled her into his lap. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder's while he kept his wound around her waist.

"You're welcome. You look beautiful." Sarah smiled and lent forward, brushing her lips against his again. Since Wrestlemania had been coming up, Colby had been super busy so they didn't get to see a lot of each other. Before Colby could deepen it again, they heard yelling.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Pulling away, they looked to the door of the conference room, seeing Paul pulling Jon in by his ear. Colby started laughing and Sarah looked at him.

"I wouldn't laugh, babe. You're in trouble too." Colby stopped laughing as Paul got to the table.

He pushed Jon in a chair before looking at the two men.

"Are you two trying to get me killed?" Jon scowled as he rubbed his ear. He could tell Brooklyn got both her parents fire.

"We didn't mean to almost be late. Blame Jon." Jon kept the scowl on his face as all three looked at him.

"One word, if one word got out to Stephanie that you two were almost late, you two and I would be screwed. From now on, you leave when you're supposed to." Jon opened his mouth to say something but his father in law cut him off.

"That means no extended P.D.A with my daughter, Jon. If I have to call her and yell at her for you being late I will and I think we both know how she will handle that." Jon shrank back in his seat. He was right. Brooklyn would kill him if she got in trouble for him being late since it was his fault.

Jon was about to tell Paul there was no need for that when Stephanie walked through the door, a scowl planted firmly on her face. Jon cleared his throat, nodding his head slightly alerting Paul to her presence. Turning around, the Cerebral Assassin smiled seeing his wife.

"Hey Steph. What are you doing here? I thought you were with the girls."

"I was but then I ran into Shawn. He said you were here."

Paul mentally cursed his best friend. "I was just checking up on Colby and Jon."

"Yea I heard that. What is this I hear you two were almost late. Who was it?" She raised an eyebrow as all three men tensed and Sarah laughed.

"Well?" She looked at Paul, burning holes into him. Jon clenched his hands, hoping he didn't say anything. Stephanie during this time was like a whole different person and he did not want to be on her bad side. Especially because she would call Brooklyn and then he would be on Brooklyn's bad side. It was a lose, lose.

Paul rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Jon, sending a silent apology.

"Him."

Stephanie looked at Jon with a raised eyebrow.

"How?" Jon squirmed uncomfortably in his chair.

"Jon?" Jon opened his mouth but the words didn't come out. Rolling her eyes, she turned her gaze to Colby.

"Colby?"

Colby sighed.

"Because he was busy with Brook." He mumbled. Jon groaned. He was screwed. Sarah couldn't help but bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. To watch three grown men get scared by one woman was a hilarious sight.

"Jon, Paul, come with me. Now." Stephanie almost growled. The two men immediately followed the Billion Dollar Princess. Once they were out of the room, Colby and Sarah busted out laughing.

"That's the funniest thing I have ever seen."

Colby nodded.

"Same. Jon is in so much trouble."

"He better hope aunt Stephanie doesn't call Brooklyn and blame her too. He will be in the dog house for sure." Colby chuckled again, running his hand up and down her leg.

"Speaking of dog, where is Thor?" Sarah smiled and ran her hand through his hair.

"Back at the hotel. Little guy was tired so I put him in his crate to sleep. He was out before I left." Colby smiled.

"Well I'm glad he likes the crate. I was a little nervous leaving him alone when we go to dinner." Sarah smiled.

"He'll be okay. Maybe we can stop and get him a doggy ice cream treat."

"I bet he'd love that." Sarah nodded.

"So is dinner casual or fancy?" Colby smiled.

"Fancy. I wanna do something nice since we haven't had a lot of time together and to celebrate your new job." Sarah smile grew.

"Look at you with all these surprises today. First new clothes now a fancy dinner. You sure know how to make a girl feel special Colby Lopez." Colby smirked.

"Just wait baby, there is still one more surprise."

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Fine, be that way."

Colby chuckled as she pouted.

"Oh come on Sar, don't pout. You're gonna love it, I promise."

'I'm gonna love it too.' He thought.

Sarah smiled.

"I'm sure I will." Colby smiled and both met in the middle for a sweet kiss. Colby pulled her as close as possible as they picked up where they left off just minutes before. Sarah moaned quietly when Colby pulled away only to start trailing kisses down her neck. She usually wasn't one for this much P.D.A but she had missed him so she didn't care.

"I love you." He muttered against her neck, his breath tickling her. She let out a little giggle and pulled his face back to hers.

"I love you too." She replied, staring into his brown eyes. Colby smiled and kissed her once more. Before they could get lost in it however, a personal assistant came into the room.

"Colby, you're break is done. They need you back in conference room C."

Colby sighed and Sarah gave him a smile.

"Go get em' stud." Colby laughed as she slid off his lap so he could stand.

"I'll be just another hour or two. Wait for me here and then we can go back and get ready for dinner." Sarah smiled and nodded, kissing him one last time before he left. She sighed contently and sat back down in her chair, wishing the hours would be up already so they could have a nice, quiet, and hopefully steamy night tonight.

/*/

Jon trudged tiredly back to his and Brooklyn's room. He was drained. Not only was it the multiple interviews and signings he had, but getting ripped a new one by his mother in law took everything out of him. He just hoped he had convinced her enough that Brooklyn had nothing to do with it. If he didn't already tell his father and sister they'd meet them for dinner, then he would pass out in bed right as he got back. But he already made the commitment and he missed the babies and Brook to much.

Reaching the hotel room door, he pulled his room key out and slid it in the slot, waiting for the beep before opening. When he stepped inside, he smiled seeing his family all sitting on the floor. The babies were on their stomachs for what Brooklyn liked to call "tummy time." She did it in hopes they would get used to being that way so they would learn to crawl and roll over early on.

Brooklyn looked up at him once she heard the door opened and smiled.

"Hey."

He gave a tired smile and shut the door. Walking over, he got down on the floor next to her and placed his head in her lap. He heard her giggle as she started running her fingers through his hair.

"Long day?" Jon just nodded letting the babies play with his hand.

"What did you do?" Jon sighed as she continued the soothing gesture. If she kept that up, he'd be asleep in no time.

"Signings, two call interviews, three taped ones, and a couple newspaper ones. I didn't miss it, I can tell you that." Brooklyn giggled again.

"What about you?" He mumbled into her leg. Brooklyn smirked.

"Well, I had lunch with Brie and Nikki. We talked about the wedding and my new position. Then me and the twins took a nice three hour nap but I was woken up when my phone started ringing."

"Who was it?"

"Oh you know, my mother yelling at me for making you late this afternoon." She gritted out, pulling his hair.

"Ow!" He immediately sat up as she let go.

"You told her I made you late?" Jon shook his head. He should have known Stephanie would call her.

"No of course not."

"Then why did I get yelled at like I was five?" Jon sighed.

"Your dad was pissed I was almost late so he grabbed me when I was on break and gave me and Colby the what for. Then your mom came in and she wasn't very happy. I told her it was all my fault but I guess she didn't believe me."

"You guess? I got yelled at and told we had to keep our rabbit like tendencies on a low level this week."

Jon sighed and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, Colby is the one who brought up you being the one who made us late." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she watched the babies.

"Of course he did. Dick." Jon chuckled.

"So do you forgive me?" Brooklyn looked at him and nodded.

"Yea but something good did come out of it."

"What's that?"

"Since they're afraid we won't listen, we're doing a joint Axxess signing tomorrow. Same table, same time except I get off earlier." Jon smiled.

"Good. I've missed doing signings together." Brooklyn smiled.

"Me too. So, what time are we meeting your dad and Lauren?"

"Well I was gonna see if you wanted to head out now before you pulled my hair."

"You deserved it. Now we know where the babies get it from." The babies cooed, making them smile.

"I guess so. Are you ready?" Brooklyn nodded and they each picked a baby up.

"Oh daddy's missed you guys." He said as they laid them on the bed to change their diapers. The babies smiled at him.

"They missed you too. I put on the network after we woke up and watched some of your promo's. You should have seen them." Jon smiled wide. After they changed their diapers, they got them in their car seats and headed down to the rental.

"So where are we going?" Jon looked through his texts with Lauren to find the name of the place to put it in the GPS.

"Maddox's." Brooklyn nodded as he programmed the directions before setting off.

As they were driving, Jon held one of Brooklyn's hands. Brooklyn couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous for dinner. Yes she had already met Lauren several times and they got along amazingly but it was his dad she was worried about. What if he didn't like her?

"What's got you thinking so hard, darlin?"

Brooklyn snapped out of it when she heard Jon's voice.

"Nothing."

Jon momentarily took his eyes from the road to look at her.

"Don't lie to me Brook. I know there is something wrong. You always bite the inside of your cheek." Brooklyn didn't realize she was doing it. She let go and sighed.

"I'm just nervous."

Jon raised an eyebrow as he focused on the road.

"Why are you nervous?"

Brooklyn swallowed the lump in her throat, her stomach twisting in nervousness.

"I'm just worried in case your dad doesn't like me."

Jon shook his head.

"Brook don't think like that. My dad will love you." He reassured her, giving her hand a comforting squeeze."

Brooklyn looked at him, giving him an uncertain look.

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Brooklyn, he has no reason not to like you. You are an amazing person and I know he is going to love you just like Lauren does."

"But-."

"No more butt's unless it's about your butt." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as Jon chuckled.

"No more worrying babe. I promise, he is going to love you." Brooklyn just nodded as he kissed her knuckles. Twenty minutes later, they pulled up in front of the restaurant. Both took a deep breath before getting out. Jon grabbed Amelia's seat and the diaper bag while Brooklyn grabbed J.J.

"Hi handsome." She smiled, getting one back as she lifted him out of the car and shut the door.

They headed inside and Brooklyn stood by Jon as he looked around for any sign of his father and sister. Not seeing any, he looked at the hostess.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Table for four. Our other two guests should be here soon." The woman nodded and grabbed four menus.

"Follow me." They followed her over to a u-shaped booth. Jon let Brooklyn slide in with J.J before he followed her with Amelia.

"So I was thinking about getting Amelia's ears pierced." Jon's head snapped to look at her, making her giggle as they held the babies.

"Why?"

"Because I think she'd look adorable. Especially for the wedding. What do you think pretty girl?" Amelia cooed and waved her arms around.

"I don't think so." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she moved closer to him so J.J and Amelia could play with each other.

"Why not? A lot of babies get their ears pierced."

"Not mine." Brooklyn rolled her eyes again as she looked down at her babies. She giggled when they grabbed onto each others faces.

"Are you gonna give kisses?" Jon smiled as he watched them. The babies cooed and continued placing their hands on the others face.

"Give her kisses, Jay. Give sissy kisses." J.J let out a little laugh, making Amelia laugh. J.J moved forward slightly, placing his open mouth on his sister's cheek.

"Yay! You guys are getting to big." Jon laughed as Brooklyn kissed both their heads.

"Not big enough for earrings." Brooklyn glared at him, making him laugh.

"I'll convince you." Jon smirked.

"Can't wait to see how you try."

"Don't look so smug. I may choice pain instead of pleasure. Especially since you got me yelled at." Jon groaned as Amelia played with his watch.

Brooklyn just giggled and the little family sat in their own world before they heard footsteps approaching. Looking up, she smiled seeing Lauren and an older man she assumed was Jon's father who had a black gift bag.

"This is him." Jon muttered, confirming her suspicions before standing up.

"Hey guys."

Lauren and Joseph smiled.

"Hi Jon. It's nice to see you again." Jon nodded as Lauren hugged him before he hugged Joe while Brooklyn just kind of stood behind him.

"Nice to see you too." He saw Brooklyn move to his side out of the corner of his eye. He turned and smiled at her before turning back.

"Dad, this is Brooklyn. My wife." Joe gave Brooklyn a warm smile, extending his hand to her. Brooklyn smiled back and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Brooklyn. I'm Joe."

"It's nice to meet you too. Jon told me a lot about you." Joe chuckled.

"I could say the same. And who are these beautiful babies?" Brooklyn and Jon smiled, looking down at the babies in their arms.

"This is Amelia and that is J.J." Joe smiled wide.

"They're beautiful." He looked down at J.J.

"Hey there big guy. You look just like your dad."

"Poor kid." Lauren said, making everyone chuckle but Jon who just glared at her. Lauren just smirked as she hugged her sister in law and kissed her nephew's head. Joe laughed and turned to Amelia.

"Hello there pretty lady. You guys have beautiful babies." Joe and Brooklyn smiled.

"Thank you. Should we sit?" Brooklyn offered. Everyone nodded and slid in. Everyone sat down, an awkward silence falling over the table.

"So," Jon started, trying to break the tension, "how was your flight?"

Joseph and Lauren smiled.

"It was great. Thank you for inviting us."

"Like I said, I wanted some time to bond as a family." Jon replied, draping an arm around Brooklyn's shoulder's.

"Speaking of family bonding, I have something for the twins. I hope you don't mind." Joseph said, falling over his words a little due to his nerves.

"You're their grandfather. Why would we mind?" Brooklyn said, giving a smile. Joseph smiled and handed over the gift bag he had brought it. Brooklyn greatly accepted it as she opened it, pulling a stuffed bunny and stuffed giraffe.

"Aw they're so cute." Brooklyn said as Jon looked at them. J.J reached for the bunny while Amelia reached for the giraffe. The adults laughed as Brooklyn gave the babies their new toys.

"They like them."

Joe smiled. After they ordered, Brooklyn and Jon placed the babies in their car seats.

"How was your guys flight?"

"It was good. A little to long for my liking." Lauren replied, taking a sip of her iced tea. Jon smirked.

"You sound like Brooklyn again." Brooklyn scowled and pinched Jon's hand.

"Ow! Ya know, I'm tired of being abused today." Brooklyn giggled as Lauren and Joe watched on with a smile.

"Then stop being a dick." Jon scowled and pulled her closer by the arm that was wrapped around her shoulder's.

"You're not afraid to call people out on their shit, are you Brooklyn?" Brooklyn smiled and shook her head as she laid it on Jon's chest.

"Nope. Thanks to my McMahon attitude."

"And that doesn't clash with the Good attitude?" Brooklyn laughed at Lauren.

"Sometimes but he knows who's in charge." Jon rolled his eyes as Joe chuckled.

"I like you." Brooklyn smiled, her earlier nerves dissipating.

"Is no one on my side?"

"I'm sure the babies are." They looked over at the twins who were still playing with their new toys. Brooklyn smiled and tickled Amelia's foot, making the little baby giggle.

"So where did you guys get married?" Joe asked.

"In Vegas. We were drunk." Brooklyn nodded as she placed her hand on Jon's thigh.

"Do you guys remember?" They shook their heads.

"Nope but we are planning an actual wedding soon so be on the lookout for your invitations." Lauren and Joe smiled.

"Do you have a make up artist yet Brooklyn?" Brooklyn smiled as she shook her head, seeing Lauren's face light up.

"No but I was going to ask if you'd be interested. Not just the wedding but for the Hall Of Fame on Saturday. " Lauren gave a bright smile.

"I'd love too. I can text you later about rates." Brooklyn smiled as did Jon.

"You mean I don't get a family discount?" Lauren laughed.

"We'll see and that reminds me, Jon the box you "forgot" is back at my hotel. It has the samples I told you about." Brooklyn raised an eyebrow and looked at Jon.

"What does she mean "forgot?" Jon shrugged.

"I don't know." Lauren rolled her eyes as Brooklyn hit Jon's hat down.

"Ow! Will you stop!" They group laughed. Their lunch came and they swapped different stories. Brooklyn smiled hearing how easy Jon and Joe seemed to get along.

Towards the end of Jon's story about getting lost in Japan, Brooklyn's phone started to ring. Reaching over, she grabbed her purse and reached in to grab her phone.

She read the caller I.D and looked the group.

"I'm sorry, it's my dad. Do you mind if I take it?"

"Of course not." Joe and Lauren waved her off as she looked up at Jon. He smiled and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Go ahead darlin."

Brooklyn smiled and swiped the answer button, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

" _Are you at the hotel?"_

She furrowed her eyebrows at the sound of her father's voice. He sounded angry.

"No we're out to lunch with Jon's dad and sister. What's wrong?"

Jon, Joe, and Lauren all looked at her questioningly.

Brooklyn heard her dad take a deep breath.

" _It's Scott."_


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty Eight:**

Those words would usually make her heart stop and her eyes widen with worry but not today. Her hand clenched her phone tightly when she heard her father.

"What happened?" She spoke slowly.

Jon noticed her change immediately. He sat up a little straighter and looked right at her. What ever had made her angry that way, was bound to make him the same.

Brooklyn didn't notice the looks she was getting from the other people at the table, only focusing on her father. She heard him let out a angry sigh.

" _We got a call from the Jeremy Holland. Apparently he tried calling Sarah but she wouldn't pick up so he found my number instead. Scott is trying to come to the Hall Of Fame._

Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows.

"But he can't. We have the restraining order."

Jon tensed at her words. It could only be two people.

Scott and his mom.

" _We know and he is arguing that since it is in his contract, he has to come."_

"But he's not, right?"

" _No Brook. He'll be here when hell freezes over. I'm calling because I called Mr. Greene and he said to have Sarah obtain the copy of the restraining order and file it with the WWE so we have it and then it proves he legally can not be there."_

"They should have one."

" _Scott claims he never got a copy. So call Sarah and see if she can have it faxed to the office. We're not gonna let him come Brook. He isn't welcome here anymore. If we could fire him without breaking his contract, we would."_

Brooklyn sighed.

"I know. I'll call her and call you back later."

She pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call, placing her phone on the table.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked.

Brooklyn shook her head and looked at Jon.

"Scott is trying to come to the Hall Of Fame."

Joe and Lauren's eyes widened and Jon scowled, rolling his shoulder's.

"He can't." He said flatly.

"I know but he said that since it is in his contract, he has to. But," she started to act quickly, seeing the look of murder on Jon's face, "dad said that all we have to do is call Sarah and have her call back to the office in Hartford and have someone fax our copy of the restraining order to the WWE office and have them file it so they have it on record that Scott can't come."

Jon just kept the scowl on his face.

"Did he mention Kim?" Joe asked. Brooklyn grabbed Jon's hand and shook her head.

"No but I doubt she didn't have a hand in this."

"I will kill him." All three adults turned to Jon. Brooklyn sighed and rubbed his hand.

"No you won't. We're gonna get this taken care of."

"Brook, they're never gonna stop trying to be in our lives. Jesus, they're even trying to come with a restraining order." His anger was getting the better of him.

"Jon shh." Brooklyn said, when she saw a couple of people looking at them. Jon sighed angrily but his shoulder's dropped.

"I'm gonna call Sarah and we're gonna get this fixed. I promise." Jon just nodded, gripping her hand a little tighter.

Like they sensed they needed it, the twins started laughing and kicking their feet. All four adults turned and smiled at them. Brooklyn turned back to Jon and kissed his cheek.

"It'll be fine." Jon kissed her forehead.

"It better be or your uncle and I will be having a talk."

/*/

Sarah and Colby stepped of the elevator hand in hand as they made their way back to their room.

"I'm so full." Sarah said as they entered. Colby laughed as he flipped the lights on. He watched as Sarah sat on the bed and slipped her heels off.

"To full for dessert?" She smirked and looked at him, seeing his brown eyes filled with lust.

"No I think I can make some room for that. If it's something I like that is." Colby smirked and shrugged his jacket off before unbuttoning his black shirt.

"Oh you'll like it." He lunged at her, knocking her on the bed making her giggle loudly. He placed his hands on her hips and nuzzled his neck.

"But first I have to give you your other surprise." Sarah turned to meet his eyes. Colby stood up, grabbing her hands and pulling her up with him. Moving the hair away from her ear, he bent down. Sarah's eyes closed slightly when she felt his breath on his ear.

"In the bathroom, there is a black bag hanging on the back of the door. Put on what is inside and come out so I can see how beautiful you look."

Sarah let out a low moan when he kissed just under her ear. As soon as it started, it stopped when he pulled away.

"Go baby and hurry up. Little Colby is getting very, very excited." Sarah smiled and turned to walk to the bathroom, yelping when he smacked her butt. She heard Colby laugh as she ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

She grabbed the bag off the back of the door and set it on the sink counter. Opening it, she pulled the tissue paper away and gasped softly. It was a beautiful blood red corset and a pair of matching lace panties. She checked the tags and saw they were exact size. She looked at the door and smiled before stripping out of her dress.

Taking off the bra and panties she had on, she folded them and her dress up before pulling on her new ones. She snapped the corset closed and looked at her reflection. She smiled wide. Oh yea, Colby would definitely be drooling. She let out a soft giggle and fixed her hair and make up.

"Baby are you ready? I need to see you." She smiled and turned the handle on the door, slowly opening it.

Colby picked his head up as the bathroom door opened. His eyes widened, his mouth dropped open, and his member sprang to life.

Sarah smirked and lent against the door frame, hands on her hips.

"Like what you see?"

Colby didn't answer, instead just kept staring. As he continued to stare, Sarah felt a little self conscious.

"Colby?" Colby's eyes snapped up to hers. His normal brown eyes looking almost black with lust. She felt herself grow wet from the look he gave her.

"C-Colby?" Colby stood up and walked over to her in a way that resembled an animal hunting its prey. He stopped just in front of her, their chests pressed together. He brought a hand up and cupped her cheek.

"You look fucking amazing." Sarah blushed and muttered a soft thank you before his mouth descended on hers. Sarah moaned as his tongue massaged hers. She lifted her arms, lacing one hand through his hair while the other draped around his neck.

Colby pulled away from her, picking her up so her legs went around his waist. He walked them towards the bed as Sarah kissed his neck. He moaned as she sucked on his weak spot. Bending down slightly, he laid her on the bed before pulling back.

"Remember our FaceTime call during Fastlane?"

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't expect any talking after he laid her down.

"Yea." Colby smirked and turned to the nightstand. Sarah watched as he opened the drawer and pulled out a black silk scarf.

Sarah bit her lip as he walked back towards her.

"Get up towards the head board." Sarah moaned softly at his dominate tone. She crawled up towards the head board and Colby crawled on the bed so he was in front of her. Crawling between her leg, he lifted her hands up and tied them to the board. Sarah tugged on the restraints, testing them. Colby smirked and turned her face to him.

"You okay?" Sarah nodded, leaning forward to capture his lips. Colby moaned and started running his hands up and down her body. Sarah shivered as his fingers danced across her thigh.

"You look beautiful but I think it's time we take this off." Colby rasped out, unsnapping her corset and throwing it on the floor. He immediately bent down and took a perk nipple in his mouth. Sarah moaned, her back arching off the bed and pulling on the restraints as he sucked on her breasts.

"Colby." She called out softly. He let go of her with wet pop before paying her other breast the same attention. Sarah moaned and pulled on the scarf as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter.

"Colby, please." She begged, breathlessly. Colby pulled away and started kissing down her stomach. Sarah's chest was heaving in anticipation. She swore her heart stopped when he got the top of her panties. Colby looked up, locking eyes with her as he pulled the garment down with his teeth.

Throwing them on the floor, he pulled her legs apart father before laying on his stomach between them. Sarah bit her lip when she felt his breath on her wet heat. The first flick of his tongue made her jump. Colby chuckled and held her hips down before continuing his assault.

Sarah moaned loudly, wishing she could put her hands in his hair. She let out a particularly loud moan when his lips wrapped around her clit.

"Fuck." She yelled, her back arching off the bed. Colby held her down, moving his tongue to fuck her.

Sarah's head was thrashing back and forth as she felt the familiar tightening in her belly.

"Oh fuck baby. I'm gonna cum." Colby smirked to himself and went back to sucking on her clit while sliding a finger into her. He immediately found her g-spot, enjoying the sounds his girl was making.

"Fuck, fuck. Don't stop. Oh god I'm cumming!" She yelled as her hips bucked against his face, an amazing orgasm washing over her. Colby drank everything she gave him before pulling away as her body slumped against the bed. Sitting up on his knees, he smirked and wiped his face with him arm.

Crawling over her, he peppered her face with kisses until she opened her eyes.

"There you are." Sarah smiled while he kissed her forehead.

"That was amazing." Colby smiled.

"We're not done there." Sarah bit her lip as he untied her hands. Throwing the scarf on the ground, his boxers followed as he once again settled between her legs. Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Their mouths were fused back together as he slowly pushed into her. Sarah moaned as he buried his face in her neck. Once he was fully inside of her, he started off with slow, long thrusts. Sarah's hips lifted up to meet his thrust for thrust.

"God you feel so fucking good." Colby rasped, raising a hand to play with her breast. Sarah bit her lip.

"Harder, Colby." Colby smirked and snapped his hips a little harder.

"Fuck just like that. God don't stop."

"No plans to sweetheart."

Their bodies moved together in sync as they got closer to their climaxes. Sarah whined when Colby pulled out of her.

"W-what?" Colby pushed a finger to her lips.

"I wanna try something new. You up for it?" Sarah nodded almost immediately. Colby smiled and pulled her up, turning her around so she was on all fours.

"Ready?" Sarah bit her lip and nodded. Colby placed his hands on her hips, slowly entering her again. Sarah groaned, feeling more full this way.

"Fuck." Colby hissed as she clenched around him. He started thrusting in and out of her again, the head board of the bed hitting the wall ever so often.

"God I'm close." Sarah moaned loudly as he hit her g-spot.

"That's it baby let go. I wanna hear you. I want everyone to hear who you belong to." Colby growled, snapping his hips back and forth harder and faster.

Sarah's hands gripped the sheets so tight, her knuckles turned white as her orgasm washed over.

"Colby!" She yelled loudly. Colby groaned and after a few more thrusts, came inside of her. Sarah moaned feeling his hot seed fill her. After the bodies rode through their climaxes, Sarah collapsed on the bed, spent.

Colby pulled out of her and laid down next to her, pulling the covers up to them. He covered them and gathered Sarah in his arms, laying her head on his chest and kissing her sweaty forehead.

"I'm surprise you didn't wake Thor." Sarah blushed as Colby chuckled, both hearing Thor's snore coming from the crate.

"That was amazing." Colby nodded. They laid there for a few minutes, the comfortable silence being broken when Sarah's phone started ringing in her clutch.

"Ugh! Why can we never get any peace?" Sarah gave him a small smile. Giving him a soft kiss on the lips, she climbed out of bed. Picking up her clutch, she opened it and grabbed her phone. Looking at the caller I.D, she furrowed her eyebrows seeing Brooklyn's name.

"Who is it?" Colby asked.

"Brook." Colby rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is. Tell her we're busy, unless they want us to take the babies then we're free." Sarah giggled and shook her head. Accepting the call, she held her phone to her ear.

"Hey Brook. What's up?"

" _Sarah, thank god. I've been calling you for the past half hour. Where were you?"_

"Well I was at dinner with Colby. I must not have heard my phone. I'm sorry." Sarah lied.

Colby laughed hearing her lief. She glared a little before she whacked him in the chest. He scowled and rubbed where she hit.

" _I know you're lying, Sarah and honestly I don't want the details I just hoped you two wore a condom. Anyway, I've got a problem and I need your help."_ Brooklyn replied in a frustrated tone.

Sarah immediately knew it must have been something bad.

"Okay. What's the problem?" She heard Brooklyn sigh.

 _"Dad called me. He said Holland called him and basically told them the WWE was in breach of Scott's contract because they aren't allowing him to go to the Hall Of Fame."_

"He can't. He'd be in breach of the restraining order." Colby raised an eyebrow as he sat up straighter.

 _"Well we all know that but it seems our dear uncle had a loss of brain function. Dad said he called Mr. Greene and he said to call you and have you call Claire and have her fax the copy of the restraining order to headquarters so they have it on file that he can not come."_

Sarah nodded. She felt bad Brook and Jon were going through this again. You would think Scott and Kim would have learned after court.

"Of course Brook. I mean the office is closed now but I will definitely call first thing in the morning. How is Jon taking it?"

" _Thank you, Sarah. He's taking it as good as he can. He's down at the gym with Joe now so hopefully that helps with the aggression. I just don't get why they can't leave us alone. Why do they constantly want to be in our lives?"_

"Because they're desperate, Brook. But don't worry, they even step foot in the same room as you, they're going to jail. Just don't worry okay. Go relax with the babies and let me handle this."

Colby smiled but felt himself getting a little turned on.

" _Okay. Night Sarah."_

"Night Brook, I'll see you tomorrow." She pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call.

"What's up?" Colby asked, trailing a finger up and down her arm.

"Scott and Holland are trying to get Scott to attend the Hall Of Fame. Obviously he can't so I have to send the WWE a copy of the restraining order."

Colby shook his head.

"Morons. How are they handling it?"

"Brook is frustrated and she said Jon went to the gym with Joe."

"He's probably beating the shit out of a punching bag." Sarah nodded.

"Probably. You know, I almost kind of wish they would violate the restraining order just so they went to jail. Then we wouldn't have to worry about them for a while."

Colby chuckled.

"I think we all kind of wish that. Don't worry Sar, you'll get it handled and it'll all be okay."

Sarah just nodded her head. Colby pulled her on top of him.

"Now, if you're done with business. I'm ready for round two." Sarah blushed feeling his erection poking her thigh. She looked up at him and bit her lip.

"What are you waiting for?"

Colby growled and rolled her over on her back, throwing the blanket over them.

/*/

It was early the next morning and Brooklyn was down at the hotel's gym. She was woken up at five that morning when Amelia woke up crying. After changing her and rocking her back to sleep, Brooklyn tried to go to sleep herself but she ended up just staring at the ceiling. After an hour of trying, she decided to give up and do something productive. She had a lot of pent up frustrations from the whole Scott situation and decided to take a page out of Jon's book and hit the punching bags.

After an hour de-stress session, she continued with her usual workout on the treadmill, cross trainer, and finishing up with the weights.

At nine, Brooklyn was finally done with her workout. Feeling satisfied, she headed back to hers and Jon's room. Taking her room key out of her jacket pocket, she inserted it into the lock and waited until the light flashed green. Once it did, she pulled her card out and opened the door. Walking inside, she was surprised to see Jon and the twins wide awake on the bed.

"Okay guys, lets try this again. Where's J.J? Where's J.J?" She smiled warmly seeing Jon interact with their children. He'd totally adapted to being a father. As she watched them, she let out a quiet giggle as Jon held his hands to his face but J.J just stared at him.

Jon sighed and dropped his hands.

"I know you know this game. You play it with mommy all the time."

Brooklyn couldn't stop herself and giggled out loud. It got louder when she saw Jon jump. He looked over at her, pressing a hand against his racing heart.

"Jesus Brook. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Brooklyn smiled and rolled her eyes as she kicked off her shoes and made her way over to the bed. She smiled down at her babies as she crawled on.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Jon chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay. How was your workout?" Brooklyn smiled as she played with the babies.

"It was good. I'm surprised you heard me this morning." Jon laughed. When Brooklyn had told him where she was going, he was half asleep and barely mumbled an okay.

"I'm surprised I didn't pull you back to bed. You're lucky I was tired." Brooklyn laughed again. She was happy to see he was in a better mood then last night.

"I guess so. So what were my babies doing?" She cooed, making them kick their feet.

"Well, I was trying to play peek a boo with them but they just laid there." Brooklyn looked up at him.

"It's because you were playing wrong." Jon rolled his eyes.

"How do you play peek a boo wrong?"

"Because you covered your face. They like when you cover theirs."

"What's the difference?"

Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"You think you can get them to do something?" Brooklyn smirked.

"I know I can." Jon smirked back and motioned towards the twins who were just laying there staring at their parents.

"Go ahead and when they just lay there and do nothing, you'll know I was right." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and moved so she was sitting right in front of the babies.

"Hello beautiful's. Lets show daddy how it's done." Jon watched with a raised eyebrow as she took Amelia's hands and placed them over her eyes.

"Where's Mia? Where's Mia?"

"Get ready to lose." Jon sung. Brooklyn rolled her eyes again and looked back down at the baby. She pulled her hands away and smiled wide.

"Ah, there she is!" Amelia giggled and kicked her feet. Jon's smirk dropped as Brooklyn smirked widen at him.

"Told you." Jon just scowled.

"Yea, yea." Brooklyn giggled and kissed the babies cheeks and Jon's.

"I'm gonna go shower and get ready. You practice your peek a boo technique." Jon just rolled his eyes as she got up from bed. She grabbed a fresh set of clothes before heading into the bathroom. As she closed the door she heard Jon. Smiling, she pressed her ear against it so she could hear better.

"Okay guys. One more time." She heard him take a deep breath.

"Where's J.J? Where's J.J? Ah, there he is!" She smiled wide when she heard J.J's baby giggle. She heard Jon laugh.

"Alright! We're in business!" Brooklyn laughed and shook her head as she pushed off the door and over to the shower.

Once she was close to the shower she turned on the water faucet and adjusted the weather to the right temperature. Setting her fresh clothes on the sink counter, she left the water to run. Brooklyn stripped out of the clothes she wore to the gym and stepped in the shower. She sighed as the water beat down onto her body. After completing all of her shower routine, she turned off the facet and grabbed her towel. Wrapping it tightly around her body, Brook stepped out onto the shower mat and retrieved a smaller towel for her hair. Running it through her hair a few times so it was only a little bit damp, she dropped the towel to dry and got dressed. Pulling on her underwear, she changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and one of her own merchandise white tank tops that read "Honey It's Queen B" printed on the front.

To finish her look she added a pair of black lace up ankle boots an she left her hair in its natural straight state.

Once she was dressed she picked up all of her dirty laundry and made her way back into the bedroom, immediately smiling seeing Jon playing peak a boo with the twins the correct way.

"See what happens when you do it right." She teased.

Jon rolled his eyes. "Okay Miss Know It All."

"That's misses to you, sir." She giggled as she put everything into her suitcase before making her way back over to the bed. Sitting down, she started to play with each baby while Jon looked her up and down, his eyes widening at how good she looked. So good he had to suppress a groan of approval. While she played with the twins, Jon surveyed every inch of her. He'd definitely have to fight all the guys that tried anything with her at Axxess.

As he looked her up and down, his eyes stopped at her breasts, a small hint of them showing due to the cut of the tank top. Slowly licking his lips, he continued to stare. That was until Brook noticed where he was staring.

"Jon...Jon...Jonathan!"

Jon snapped out of his trace upon hearing his wife's slightly elevated voice and he was met with a raised eyebrow.

"Were you staring at my boobs?"

Jon's cheeks reddened but instead of admitting that he got caught, he decided to lie and play dumb.

"No. I was actually looking at the design."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes knowing that her husband was clearly lying.

"If you like the logo so much then why don't you buy the tee shirt version? It's only twenty dollars and that way you can stare at the logo all day." Brooklyn grinned. Jon smirked.

"But I like the logo on you." Brooklyn hummed and smirked in response.

"So you weren't looking at these?" She sat forward slightly so Jon got a better look down her shirt. She smirked when she saw his eyes drop and his hands clench at his side.

"Ugh, fine. You caught me." She giggled as he pulled her shirt out to get a better look. Brooklyn laughed and slapped his hand away. Jon sat up with a laugh.

"So is Sarah watching the babies?" Jon asked as they lounged on the bed.

Brooklyn nodded as she picked Amelia up and held her in her lap.

"Yup. I'm supposed to call her when we get to the center so she can come meet us and get them. Don't let me forget the stroller."

"Well we wouldn't need a stroller if the twins wouldn't be so lazy and walk." Brooklyn laughed as J.J and Amelia smiled.

"Jon, they're two months old."

"No excuses." Brooklyn giggled again and shook her head, looking down at her daughter.

"Your daddy is a weird man. Hopefully you two get mommy's personality." Jon huffed.

"Yea because that's what the world needs. More sass." Brooklyn smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." It was Jon's turn to hum.

"Speaking of Sarah, did you call her last night?" Brooklyn nodded as Jon picked J.J up.

"Yea she said she was going to call the office first thing this morning. I can't believe he tried this."

"I can. Seems Kim rubbed off on him." Brooklyn sighed sadly. Jon noticed the change and wrapped an arm around her shoulder's.

"Don't be sad, Brook. This is his choice. There is nothing you can do about it."

"I know. I just wish it wasn't like this. I wish he was the same Scott I knew when I was younger." Jon nodded and kissed her temple.

"I could kill him." Brooklyn laughed and shook her head.

"No, you're to handsome for jail and we'd miss you to much." Jon chuckled and kept her close to him as they babies waved at each other. Jon bent his head down to bury his face in her neck. Brooklyn giggled softly as his lips brushed against her skin.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make my wife feel better. I hate when she is sad." Brooklyn smiled and kissed his head as he pulled away.

"Better?" Brooklyn smiled and nodded, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Much. Thank you." Jon hummed and kissed her again. Just as they pulled away, Brooklyn's phone started to go off. Holding Amelia, she reached over and grabbed her phone of the nightstand. Seeing who it was, she took a deep breath.

"Who is it?"

"My mom." Jon shook his head. Brooklyn took one more deep breath before sliding her thumb across the answer button and put the call of speaker.

"Hello?"

" _Are you both up?"_

Brooklyn rolled her eyes. No hello, no how are you this morning just right into interrogation.

"Yes we're both up and so are the babies."

"Good. A car will be there to pick all four of you up in an hour. You better be down there on time, Jon." Jon' s eyes widened and he raised his hand in surrender as he held J.J.

"You know mom, you have these things called employees that are supposed to help take the stress off of you." Jon's eyes widened a little more. He didn't think anyone would say anything like that to Stephanie during this time.

" _I know that, Brooklyn but things run much smoother when I'm behind them. Now, get ready and I will see you guys there."_

Brooklyn rolled her eyes as her mom hung up.

"Okay, bye." Jon chuckled as she dropped her phone on the bed. Brooklyn looked at J.J and Amelia.

"Your grandma is crazy." J.J and Amelia smiled, making her giggle.

"Is she okay?" Brooklyn looked at Jon.

"Remember when I was pregnant and would have those weeks where I was just really moody." Jon nodded.

"Yea well that's mom this whole week. Times ten." Jon smirked.

"Then maybe I should by her chocolate and hide out somewhere for a few hours." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"As great of a plan as that sounds, Cowboy. Mom would come looking for you where as I just fell asleep." Jon laughed.

"True. I guess I should go get ready before she kills us. Maybe that's her plan so she can have the babies." Brooklyn laughed.

"I'm going to get her one of those robotic baby dolls." Jon laughed and stood up, laying J.J down in front of Brooklyn. She smiled and set Amelia down next to him. Jon grabbed a fresh set of clothes before heading into the bathroom.

"Grandma is crazy babies. Maybe a day with you two would make her better but I don't know if mommy wants to expose you to that." The babies smiled, making her smile.

"You two are so cute it makes my heart burst."

Brooklyn played with the babies until Jon came out of the bathroom.

"Babe, shave or no shave." Brooklyn looked up and looked at his face.

"Hm, no shave. Yet anyway. When it starts to irritate you then shave." Jon nodded and fully walked out of the bathroom. He placed his clothes back in his suitcase before grabbing his shoes and sitting on the bed. After he got his shoes on, they both got the babies ready and in their car seats.

"Stroller." Brooklyn reminded him. Jon nodded and grabbed the stroller before picking up Amelia and Brooklyn grabbed J.J, her purse, and the diaper bag before they headed out of the room and down to the lobby.

They both stopped short when the saw the mass of fans outside.

"Jesus." Jon groaned. Brooklyn nodded, making sure the car seats were facing so no one could see the twins faces. It was bad enough they always had to deal with their pictures being taken, the babies didn't need that hassle either.

"Why don't I call mom so she can call the driver and have him park out back." Jon nodded as they sat down in the lobby. After a quick call to her mom, Jon and Brooklyn were escorted out to the back entrance by security to the waiting car. The driver helped put the stroller in the back of the S.U.V before helping them get the twins in. Brooklyn stepped in and sat in the middle seat before helping the driver, Phil, place J.J in his seat while Jon walked around to the other side and put Amelia on the other side of Brooklyn. She made sure both seats were secure as Jon got in the passenger's seat and Phil got in the drivers seat.

"Ready kids?" Jon and Brooklyn laughed as Phil started the car and pulled away from the hotel. Fans scream when they saw Jon sitting in the front seat. Brooklyn made sure the cover of the car seats was up just until they got away from the hotel.

"There we go. Now we can put these down." She cooed, lowering the covers. The babies cooed and waved their arms. Brooklyn gave them each a finger to hold onto.

"I hope it's easier at the center." Phil commented. Brooklyn ad Jon nodded.

"Us too."

/*/

Colby started to slowly stir from his sleep, yawning inaudible. Reaching a hand up to his face, he rubbed his eyes. Slowly opening them, he waited for a few minutes before they adjusted. The majority of the room blurred due to him not wearing his contacts or glasses.

Shaking his head, the architect looked down at his chest and immediately smiled seeing Sarah's head resting in its usual place, the blonde still fast asleep. He couldn't help but think about how much he loved Sarah and how much he loved being with her. The fact that she was with him during one of the most important weeks in his professional career meant the world to him. Not to mention the fact that she had decided to work on the road so they could see each other a lot more.

It was things like that, that Colby want to take the next step in their relationship. He wanted Sarah to meet his family and there was no better time than during this week. All of Colby's family were flying in the next day and staying until the Monday after Wrestlemania. His only concern was if it was too soon or too much.

Colby was brought from his thoughts when he felt Sarah move. Sarah rubbed her eyes briefly before she moved her hand down her face. Colby couldn't help but lightly chuckle when she groaned and scrunched up her face, her eyes slowly opening. Sarah couldn't help but smile when she noticed that Colby was already awake.

"Morning sweetheart. Sleep good?"

Sarah sighed contently as she looked up at her boyfriend. She smiled and nodded.

"I did. Last night made me surprisingly tired."

Colby smirked in accomplishment as he thought back to the night before.

"That's probably from you moaning and screaming my name all night."

Sarah's cheeks immediately flushed. She couldn't help the embarrassment, all because she was vocal during their sexcapades. Colby laughed before he was whacked in the chest. The couple continued to cuddle and relax for a while before Colby spoke again.

"How do you feel about grabbing some breakfast. I walked past a quiet cafe not far from here." Colby suggested. __

Sarah smiled. "I'd love that but I thought you'd be busy with interviews and axxess." __

 _"_ I have another signing and a few interviews from eleven until two. That means I get a few hours to relax with my gorgeous, sexy and prefect girlfriend." __

 _"_ Aww aren't you the sweetest." Sarah grinned. __

 _"_ Well I try." Colby joked making Sarah giggle. __

Moving a stray piece of his girlfriend's hair from her face, Colby leaned in before his lips met hers. Sarah kissed back instantly, her hands resting on his cheeks. Colby groaned as they deepened their kiss, it becoming more and more passionate by the minute. They pulled away when their lugs screamed for air, their chests heaving. __

 _"_ I will never get tired of that." Sarah giggled and pecked his cheek before she got out of the king sized bed. __

Walking to the nearby chair she slipped on her purple short silk robe, tying the belt. __

 _"_ I'm gonna go take a shower." __

Colby groaned loudly, the visual images of his girlfriend in the shower making his member wake up. __

 _"_ Oh the mental images." __

 _"_ You have a filthy mind Colby Daniel Lopez." Sarah replied with a smirk. __

Walking back to the bed, Sarah climbed back onto it an straddled Colby's waist. Leaning into his bare chest Sarah tugged on his ear with her teeth before she whispered in his ear. __

 _"_ You're more than welcome to join me." __

With that Sarah pulled back and moved toward the bathroom sending her boyfriend a wink. That was all the encouragement the architect needed. Springing up out of the bed, he jogged over to Sarah picking her up over his shoulder, making her let out a scream of surprise. __

 _"_ You have no idea what your in for sweetheart." __

Sarah giggled as Colby kicked the door closed. __

Thirty minutes and two rounds of shower sex later and Colby and Sarah finally emerged, their bodies wrapped in towels. Returning back to the bedroom, they walked over to their cases and pulled out some clean clothes. Sarah had decided that since it was hot out to wear a floral print dress that had purple, blue and white colors and stopped a few inches above her knees. Dropping her towel, Sarah pulled on her violet lace strapless bra and matching underwear. Turning around she saw Colby's eyes glaze over in last, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick his lips. __

 _"_ See something you like?" Sarah teased with the wink. __

 _"_ Hell yeah. God the things you do to me." __

Sarah laughed. "You're such a horn ball." __

Colby gave her his signature sexy smirk as he raised his hands in defense. "Guilty." __

Sarah rolled her eyes but bit her lip when she noticed that Colby was only in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, his toned and chiseled torso on display. She swallowed hard. He knew that she couldn't resist his body. Eventually snapping out of it she picked up her dress. __

 _"_ Don't get any ideas Mr. I'm hungry and if we carry on like this then Uncle Paul and Aunt Stephanie will bang down the door when your late." __

Colby grumbled something under his breath that Sarah recognized as "tease" as he continued getting ready. __

Once Sarah had on her dress, she looked over he shoulder seeing her boyfriend pulling on the gray glamour kills shirt. All the time her gaze not leaving his abs. After fixing his shirt in place, Colby looked at the blonde. __

 _"_ See something you like?" He teased echoing her words from just mere minutes ago. __

Sarah's cheeks flushed. "I don't know what you mean? I was actually waiting until you finished." __

 _"_ Right." __

 _"_ Would you mind zipping me up?"

Colby smiled and walked up behind her. Sarah shivered as she felt his fingers trail up her back as he pulled the zipper up. Once she was all zipped up, Colby pressed a kiss to the back of her neck before she turned around.

"Thank you." Colby smiled and pecked her lips.

"You're welcome." After they were finished getting ready, they slipped their shoes and Colby grabbed his wallet while Sarah grabbed her phone and purse. Grabbing Sarah's hand, Colby led them out of their room and down to the lobby.

"I have to call Claire real quick." She said as they walked outside. Colby nodded and watched as she pulled her phone out. He didn't really pay attention to her conversation, having one of his own in his head. He had an important question to ask her and was debating on whether he should ask her at breakfast or not. He didn't know how long he spent arguing with himself until he heard Sarah say her goodbye's to Claire.

Snapping out of his trance, he looked down at his girlfriend as she put her phone away.

"Everything good?" Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Yup. Claire found the copy and is faxing it over to WWE offices as we speak." Colby nodded.

"Good." Sarah nodded in agreement as they came across the cafe. Since it was nice out, they decided to sit outside on the patio. After they ordered their drinks and food, Sarah looked at Colby. She could tell there was something he wanted to ask her, noticing how he had been staring off into space on their walk over.

"So," she smiled at him. "What do you wanna ask me?"

Colby's eyes widened.

"How did you know I wanted to ask you anything?" Sarah laughed and traced her fingers on his hand.

"On our way over, you were staring off into space and your lips kept twitching like you were gonna say something but you didn't so, spill it." She smirked.

Colby sighed but nodded.

"Okay. I do have something to ask you." Sarah nodded, feeling her heart rate pick up a little.

"Go ahead." She encouraged. Colby took a deep breath and looked into her blue eyes.

"So you know my family is coming into town, right." Sarah nodded.

"Well I was thinking and I think I would like you to meet them." Sarah's eyes widened.

"Really?" Colby nodded.

"Yea we love each other and I already met yours so why not. That is if you want to. I won't push you into anything."

Sarah couldn't deny she was nervous but she knew it would mean a lot to Colby and it meant a lot to her too. She smiled warmly at him and nodded.

"I'd love to meet them." Colby smiled, relief shooting through him.

"Really?" Sarah smiled wide.

"Yea. My dad was actually thinking about inviting you guys out to dinner with us so the families could meet." Colby smiled.

"Well why don't you meet them first and then we can do dinner." Sarah smiled and nodded, her nerves still in over drive. This was a big step for them. It was okay to be nervous, right?

Colby saw her smile falter.

"Sar, if you think it's to soon, you can tell me." Sarah's head snapped up so their eyes met each other. She shook her head.

"No, Colby. I don't think it's to soon. I'm just a little nervous is all."

"Why? My family is gonna love you." Sarah just nodded. Colby raised her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against it.

"How about Friday after we get back from tux and wedding shopping." Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good."

 **A/N: This is just part one of this chapter! The next part will be the Axxess signing, the girls pool day where Sarah will definitely be talking to the girls about this next step with Colby, and I'm aiming for a date night for Ambrook so stay tuned!**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty Nine:**

"No."

"Yes."

Sarah raised an eyebrow as she walked into the conference room. She had just left Colby to do his signing before making her way to the room where Brooklyn had asked her to meet them so she could take the twins. She didn't expect to walk in and see Jon trying to wrestle Brooklyn into a sweatshirt while the twins laid in their stroller.

"You're wearing it."

"No I'm not." Brooklyn scowled, not even seeing her bestfriend walk in the door.

"Brook, if I'm having a hard time concentrating, then so will everyone else." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"No they won't because not everyone always is thinking about sex like you, Jon." Sarah laughed and shook her head, walking over to help.

"Okay you two, what's going on?" Both looked at Sarah.

"Jon is trying to convince me to put a sweatshirt on." Sarah looked at her outfit.

"Why?" Brooklyn threw her hands up.

"Thank you." Jon rolled his eyes.

"Because when she leans over, it shows to much and I'm a possessive man." Both girls rolled their eyes. Brooklyn turned to Sarah, completely ignoring Jon.

"Thank you for watching them today, Sar." Sarah smiled and looked down at the babies.

"It's no problem. I figured we could just walk around the center today. Nobody would recognize me or know who they are." Brooklyn nodded, fixing the babies blankets.

"Well I figured you wouldn't want to go out alone so I asked someone to go with you." Sarah raised an eyebrow and was ready to ask who when someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Sarah smiled, immediately recognizing the voice. Turning around, she came face to face with one of her and Brook's best friends, Noelle Foley.

"Noelle!" Noelle smiled as she hugged each girl.

"Hey guys. Hope you don't mind if I tag along today." Sarah shook her head.

"Nope." Brooklyn smiled as Jon came up to her.

"Babe, we gotta go. Last chance." He held up the sweatshirt again. She rolled her eyes and took it out of his hands and threw it in the bottom of the stroller.

"Rude." Brooklyn gigged and kissed each babies head.

"By my loves. Mommy loves you and she'll be back so. You guys be good for aunt Sarah and aunt Noelle. There are diapers in the bag, formula and bottles, some toys, and changes of clothes." Both girls nodded and watched as Jon and Brooklyn said their goodbye's to the babies before Jon had to practically drag Brooklyn off.

"Okay kiddos, lets go see if we can get in trouble." Sarah laughed at Noelle and grabbed the stroller, leading them out of the room and to the chaos of everything.

"Do you think I should have stayed?" Brooklyn asked while they were walking to their booth. Jon looked over at his wife and shook his head, giving the hand he was holding a squeeze.

"They're fine, Brook. You'll see them in a couple hours." Brooklyn nodded and took a deep breath as they stopped behind the curtain that they would walk out of to get to their seats.

"Ready?" Brooklyn nodded, the two sharing a sweet kiss before they walked out to the sea of people.

/*/

"God right there." Noelle and Sarah stopped short when they heard Brook.

"Ew, please tell me they're not doing anything."

"Jon, don't stop." Sarah scrunched her face up.

"God I hope not." Both walked into the conference room. They saw Brook with her head down on the table while Jon was sitting next to her, massaging her right hand. Both let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. We dodged a bullet babies." J.J and Amelia just looked at their aunt as Sarah pushed them over to the table where their parents were. Jon looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey guys." Sarah and Noelle smiled and waved.

"Hey. She okay?"

"My hand hurts." Brooklyn groaned as Jon continued to rub it. Sarah and Noelle laughed as they sat down.

"Long day?"

"No but she hasn't had to do a signing like that in a while. She'll be okay."

"My hand feels like it's going to fall off." All three rolled their eyes at Brooklyn's dramatics.

"You'll be fine, Brook." She picked her head up and glared at Jon.

"Says the man who didn't take almost a year off. You try doing a signing after a year of being gone." Jon kissed her hand as she looked at her friends.

"How were they?" She asked, peeking into the stroller seeing her babies laying there happy and awake,

"They were great. I didn't know you guys used formula now."

"At their two month check up, the doctor suggested we start weening them off breastfeeding and give them formula so they feel fuller and sleep more through the night." Both blondes nodded.

"And have they?" Jon nodded.

"They've only got up maybe what Brook, once or twice?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Yup and I don't like it." Sarah furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because we had a connection when I breastfed now I just make a bottle."

"You're still connected Brook. You guys shared a body for nine months."

"Ya know," Jon started. "I technically carried them longer. They were my little swimmers that got up there." All the girls rolled their eyes.

"First, don't call our babies that. Second, they weren't kicking you constantly, making you sick, having you pee every ten minutes or making you moody." Brooklyn raised an eyebrow at Jon. Jon sat back in his chair.

"Fine, you win." Brooklyn smirked and kissed his cheek.

"That's what I thought." Noelle and Sarah laughed.

"So are you done Brook?"

"Yup and I'm ready to go relax by the pool."

"Great, you're gonna be in a bikini and I'm gonna be here." Brooklyn smiled.

"You get done at four. We'll still be there."

"I hope so." Brooklyn smiled and kissed him softly before standing up.

"Are you guys ready?" Sarah and Noelle nodded. Brooklyn grabbed the stroller and smiled down at her babies as Jon stood up.

"I'll see you guys later." He kissed Brook before bending down and kissing the babies. Brooklyn kissed his cheek before she, Sarah, Noelle, and the babies left. Like before, the car met them in the back and picked them up before driving them back to the hotel.

"How was the signing, Brooklyn?"

"It was good, no creeps which is good. It was nice doing it again even though my hand cramped."

"When are you gonna get back in the ring?" Brooklyn shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not really in a rush you know? Being the new Diva's manager is good enough for me right now."

The girls nodded.

"So how about you two? No itching to get back inside a ring?" Brooklyn teased.

Sarah groaned and ran a hand up and down her face.

"Don't Brook. It's bad enough with Vince and uncle Paul. I swear every month they try."

Brooklyn laughed.

"Well remember when we got roped into being the DX cheerleaders cause the others didn't show?"

Noelle laughed. "I remember when I got home, dad was so pissed. He said that is was disgraceful having to see his only daughter wearing next to nothing."

"Ours were the same. As soon as we got back through the curtain, dad and uncle Paul couldn't cover us up quick enough with hoodies." Brooklyn snorted.

"You got a hoodie. I got a near by tarp because dad didn't have a sweatshirt on hand." The girls laughed.

"But it was fun." Noelle grinned, playing with J.J.

Sarah and Brooklyn nodded.

"So are you saying you'd never take an on screen role?" Brooklyn asked. Sarah looked up from Amelia and sighed.

"I don't know." Sarah said truthfully.

"What if it was to be Colby's valet?" Noelle asked. Sarah smiled.

"Then maybe." All the girls smiled. Thirty minutes later, they were back at the hotel and changed into their bathing suits before heading down to the pool.

When they got outside to the pool they already saw Brie, Nikki, Sasha Banks or Mercedes as they called her, Ashley, and Becky all waiting for them.

"About time." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she sat under a shady tree, laying the babies in front of her on the beach chair.

"Sorry but have you guys ever tried to get two tired babies dressed in bathing suits?" The girls shook their heads.

"They've gotten so big." Becky commented, looking down at the babies.

"How old are they now Brook? Almost three months?" Mercedes asked as she played with the babies.

Brooklyn sighed.

"Unfortunately. If time could stop going so fast, that be great." All the girls laughed.

"Now you know how your dad felt. Remember when you graduated." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yea he had a breakdown similar to the one he had when I told him I was pregnant with twins." All the girls laughed again.

"John said he and Bryan were going to join us when they were done if that's okay." The girls nodded.

"Yea that's fine. Colby, Joe, and Jon will probably come after they're done."

"See Jay, you won't be the only boy." J.J smiled at his aunt Ashley.

The girls continued to catch up, Mercedes telling the girls about her and her boyfriend recent trip they took together for their two year anniversary. Sarah zoned out while listening, her mind still flooding from the morning. She still couldn't believe that Colby had asked her to meet his family. There was no doubt it was a huge step for them. It added to Sarah's anxiety. The only parents she had ever met before were Matt's and that was completely different. She had know Matt and his family since she was ten. They already knew her so it wasn't awkward, but this time was different.

"Sar...Sarah...Sarah?"

Sarah jumped when she felt Mercedes knock her arm.

"Huh? What's up?"

"You zoned out on us. What's up?" Becky asked.

Sarah ran a hand through her blonde locks and shook her head.

"It's nothing."

The women all raise their eyebrows. They knew it was definitely something. Sarah never zoned out of conversations unless something was on her mind.

"Like we believe that." Brie said, folding her arms.

"Sarah if something is wrong, you can tell us." Brooklyn encouraged as she played with the babies. Sarah sighed.

"I went to breakfast with Colby this morning and were talking. He wants me to meet his family on Friday after the suit and dress fittings."

"What's wrong with that?" Nikki asked, confused.

Sarah swallowed hard and spoke again.

"I'm nervous. The only guys parents I met were Matt's and I had known them since I could remember. What happens if they hate me?"

The girls gave sympathetic looks when they saw the expression on Sarah's face.

"Sarah, they won't hate you." Noelle reassured with a smile.

"How could they hate you. You're amazing." Nikki added.

Sarah just gave an unsure shrug.

"Sar, I know that you're nervous but there's no need to be. Colby's family will love you." Brie gave a small smile.

Brooklyn put her hand on her friends shoulder in reassurance.

"Sarah, listen to me. They will love you. They'll see how happy you make the Sell Out. The last few months he met you, he was a mess what with the whole Leighla and Zahra situation. They'll love you because you helped him Sarah. You made him to what he is now. You've made him happier than anyone's ever seen him." Brooklyn smiled.

"Yea Sar, he always has a smile on his face now." Ashley grinned at the same time J.J and Amelia cooed and extended their hands towards Sarah.

"See? Even the twins agree." Sarah smiled and tickled their stomachs.

"You guys are right. No more worrying. Lets have some fun." All the girls cheered, making her laugh.

"I think we should tease our guys, ladies." Nikki said, smirking.

"How?"

"We each take a picture for them. I wanna see how fast they get here." They all laughed.

"I'm in. I like teasing Jon."

"And that's how they had you two." Mercedes cooed at the babies, laughing when Brooklyn hit her arm. Brooklyn, Nikki, Brie, and Sarah all took their pictures before sending them to their significant others.

"And this is where I wish I wasn't alone." Brooklyn laughed and hugged Ashley.

"You'll find someone, Ash."

"Maybe Nick." Becky teased.

"God no. I have standards." The girls laughed.

/*/

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up." Joe furrowed his eyebrows as Colby and Jon all but ran out to the car that was waiting to take them back to the hotel.

"What's with you two?" He asked as they got in and the car pulled away.

"We both just got pictures from Sarah and Brooklyn. They're at the pool, in bikini's." Joe rolled his eyes at his brothers.

"You two are animals."

"Do you see this?" Colby and Jon said at the same time, showing him the pictures that they received. Jon's was one of Brooklyn laying on a sun lounger in her neon green bikini, her hands behind her head and smirk on her face. He looked at the one of Sarah who was standing in front of the water, hands in her hair and a smile on her face.

"Just because yours isn't here yet doesn't mean you can rain on our parades." Joe laughed and shook his head.

"Yea well you guys don't have to rub it in. I can't wait until I see Gal and JoJo."

"How come they didn't fly out with you?"

"Cause Jo still had school so they're gonna fly out Friday when she gets out of school."

"I'm sure they'd understand if she missed a few days." Jon said, getting a head shake in response.

"Jon, I think JoJo's education is a little more important. Would you want J.J and Amelia to miss a week of school?"

"I mean I used to why not?" Joe and Colby laughed. The car fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Jon spoke again.

"I forgot to ask, Colbs. Did Sarah get a hold of Claire?" Colby looked up from his phone to his brother and nodded.

"Yea she called her this morning and they are faxing it over to the office."

"How are you guys dealing with it?" Joe asked, looking in the back from his seat in the passenger's seat.

Jon sighed, promising himself not to get angry. He was in a happy mood, his wife was in a bikini waiting for him and he wouldn't let his happy mood go south.

"As good as we can. We know Sarah will handle it so that helps. Brook said she wishes he would show up just so they would go to jail."

"I think we all want that." Jon nodded.

"Speaking of Sarah, I have some news."

"You're engaged." Jon guessed as he sipped his water. Colby's eyes widened.

"No, we're not engaged. That's in the future."

"She's not pregnant is she? Cause Shawn will kill you with help from Paul and all her other uncles." Colby rolled his eyes.

"How about instead of guessing, Jon, you let him tell us." Colby smiled at Joe.

"Thank you Joe."

"But if you did get her pregnant, I'm protecting you from Shawn and Paul."

"Me either. They already almost killed me when I proposed to Brooklyn without them knowing."

"And I didn't help him either."

Colby shook his head. "Are you guys going to let me say what I need to or keep jumping to conclusions?" Jon and Joe rolled their eyes.

"Fine, go."

Colby nodded and smiled.

"This morning I asked Sarah to meet my family on Friday." Joe and Jon's eyes widened. They hadn't known Colby to ever introduce a girl to his family this early on in a relationship. Not even Leighla.

"Really?" Colby nodded.

"Yea I love her and I want them to meet. Do you guys think it's to soon, Joe?" Joe shook his head.

"Not at all Colbs. If you're ready then you're ready. I met Gal's after a month together. Not to soon at all." Colby nodded.

"Why did you ask Joe and not me?" Colby rolled his eyes.

"Because, dummy, we work for Brooklyn's parents. You've already met them." Jon rolled his eyes.

"Yea but it was different after we started dating and I met the rest of her family. I was just as nervous."

"Sarah's nervous, I can tell but I know my family will love her like I do."

"Definitely." Joe said, Jon nodding his head in agreement. Anyone could see Sarah had changed him in a good way.

Once they arrived back at the hotel, the car stopped and they got out. They were all lucky there were no fans waiting for them. As soon as they entered the hotel, Jon and Colby all but ran to the elevators.

"Catch the next one, Joe." Joe scowled as the doors shut on him. The elevator wasted no time reaching Colby's floor. No sooner as the doors opened, Colby shouted a quick goodbye and ran out of the elevator and down to his room. Jon quickly pressed the button to close the elevator doors, tapping his foot impatiently until they finally got to his floor. Just like Colby, Jon wasted no time running to his room to change so he could finally spend the rest of the day with his family.

Ten minutes later, Jon was wearing his black swim trunks as well as his white, tight, Adidas shirt that he knew Brook would love. Grabbing his Ray Bans and his phone, Jon left and made his way down to the lobby. Once down there, he followed the signs out to the pool. When he got outside, he walked over to the entrance for the pool. Scanning around, he wasted no time finding Brooklyn who he could easily spot due to the brightness of her bikini. She was reclining on a sun lounger, J.J resting on her chest as she was talking to Ashley, who had Amelia.

Since Brooklyn was distracted in her conversation, Jon quietly snuck over to her. Once he was close enough, he motioned for Ashley not to say anything to Brook which was met with a sly nod. Jon placed his hands on Brooklyn's shoulder's, smirking when she tensed.

"Hey sugar, fancy a good time." Jon said, disguising his voice.

"Ew, back off asshole I'm married."

Jon laughed, which made Brook carefully sit up with J.J in her arms. As soon as she saw it was Jon, her scowl dropped replaced with a wide smile.

"Jonathan!" Jon laughed.

"What? It was funny."

"No it wasn't. I thought you were a creep." Jon just laughed and took Amelia from Ashley.

"Hey, at least I know you can take care of yourself."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes playfully before Jon kissed her lips softly, making Ashley groan when Brooklyn appeared to deepen it.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. I really don't wanna see you two sucking face."

The married couple didn't hear her as they continued kissing. After a few minutes, they both pulled away, breathing hard.

"I missed you."

Jon smiled, tucking a stray piece of brown hair behind his wife's ear.

"I missed you too. Thanks for the picture by the way."

Brooklyn smiled.

"You're welcome. I thought you might like it."

Jon smirked. "I more than liked it." Brooklyn giggled as Jon set Mia down next to J.J before pulling off his shirt. Brooklyn's eyes raked over Jon's body, her eyes taking in every single muscle.

"Like what you see?" Jon teased.

Brooklyn blushed as Jon laid next to her.

"Can you blame me? It's your arms." Jon laughed as they each picked a baby back up.

Colby stepped out of the elevator dressed in his swim trunks and vans. His Ray Bans covered his eyes as he carried his A Day To Remember shirt in his free hand while he spoke on his phone. He would've been down by the pool earlier but Brandon had called him which meant he'd spent the last half hour hearing his mother giving questions to Brandon to ask him.

"How's Kev doing?" Colby asked as he walked through the lobby.

"He's doing fine, Colbs. He missed you though." Brandon replied before he heard their mom again.

"Ask him what's this surprise he has for us. He knows I hate surprises."

Colby laughed at his mom's impatience. "Mom does realize I can hear her, right?"

Brandon laughed too. "Oh she knows. She's been trying to guess since you texted me that you had a surprise for us when we flew in."

"Patience isn't mom's thing. What time do you get in?"

"We're due in at twelve. You know we could've paid for a hotel and flights."

"I know but you guys are my family and I want you all here so I'm willing to pay anything for that."

Colby was cut off when he heard his mom's voice again.

"Let me speak to him. Now Brandon."

There was a rustling sound and his brother's voice was replaced with his mothers.

"Colby Daniel Lopez, you know I hate surprises. What's going on?"

Knowing his mother wouldn't give up, he sighed. "Well there's someone that I want you all to meet and I thought Friday would be the perfect time."

"Who do you want us to meet? They must be important." His continued firing questions at the architect, making his head hurt as he walked outside to the pool. He looked up and immediately spotted Sarah in her dark blue and silver bikini, sitting on the side of the pool, talking with Mercedes. Colby's lips turned up into a big grin as his heart rate picked up. He must've zoned out because he was soon brought back hearing his mother's voice.

"Colby...Colby you still there?"

/

Colby kept his eyes on Sarah as he spoke to his mother. "Yeah mom, I'm still here."

"Well as I was saying, they must be important if you want them to meet us. You hardly ever have us meet people."

"She is really important to me mom." Colby answered, still watching Sarah.

"She? What's her name?"

Colby groaned. As soon as he told her he was dating, she would bombard him with questions.

"Mom, I've been dating her for almost three months. I've told you about her. Remember, Sarah?"

"Oh yes. The lawyer? So we finally get to meet her?" He could feel his mom's smile.

"Yeah mom. On Friday. Listen, I have to go okay. Tell Brandon I'll call him tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

Colby pulled the phone away from his ear and pushed the end button before locking his phone. Walking over to the lounge chair, he set his things down next to Sarah's. Silently walking over, he bent d\own right behind her so he could whisper in her ear.

"Hi sweetheart." He heard her gasp and saw her jump before she fell into the pool. Colby's eyes widened as Mercedes laughed and Sarah resurfaced. She wiped the water off her face and looked at Colby.

"Colby!"Colby held his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't do anything. I didn't know that would scare you." Sarah rolled her eyes as he reached a hand out to help her out. Sarah smirked and grabbed onto it, pulling him into the water with her. She laughed as he came back up and shook his head like a dog.

"Now that's just mean. I told you it was an accident." Sarah laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So was that. Not my fault I'm stronger than you." Colby snorted.

"Okay, sure." Sarah giggled and lightly kissed him.

"How was the signing?"

"It was good. Best part was seeing you and the babies." Sarah smiled.

"Well they were very excited to see their uncle Colby. Except Mia but after a bottle, she was fine."

"She hates me like her mother."

"I heard that, Sell Out." They both turned their heads to see Brooklyn, Jon, and the babies walking over to the side of the pool. They sat down and held the babies in their laps, their little eyes widening at the water.

"She doesn't hate you, Colbs. She's just like Brook. They both get cranky when they're hungry, right baby girl?" Mia clapped her hands, making everyone laugh.

"That's my girl." Colby smiled, taking Amelia from Jon and holding her to his chest. Sarah smiled fondly at the sight. Colby talked softly to the little baby, smiling until he felt something that made it drop. He immediately walked over and held her out for Jon to take.

"What?" He asked laughing.

"She pooped." Everyone laughed again as Jon carefully stood up and walked over to the lounge chair to change his daughter.

"Maybe she doesn't like you." Colby scowled as Brooklyn laughed and Sarah wrapped her arms around him.

"I still like you." Colby smirked and kissed her forehead. For the next hour, they all hung out, laughing and having fun, even having a diving contest which they were currently arguing about.

"Come on! That was good!"

"Bryan, all you did was drop kick into the pool." Bryan rolled his eyes as he and Brie tread water.

"Well we can't all do a cartwheel then a flip like Nikki." Nikki smirked as she wrapped her arms around John.

"Get over it Bry. I'm the winner."

"Hey!" She heard from behind her, seeing Ashley, Sarah, Mercedes, Noelle, and Colby all still lined up to take their turns.

"You haven't won yet." Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Yes I have. The only who could beat me is Colby."

The arguing kept going as Jon looked at Brook.

"Why are we friends with them?" He whispered. Brooklyn giggled and turned to look at him.

"Because they're fun when they're not arguing." Jon chuckled as they both looked back to the board as Sarah stepped up to the board.

"Come on Sar!" Brooklyn cheered, making her smile.

"Don't do to bad, babe. I don't wanna have to be the one to beat you." Sarah rolled her eyes at Colby. She bounced a few times on the board before jumping off and hitting a Swanton Bomb into the water.

Everyone's eyes widened as she resurfaced.

"Who taught you how to do that?" Joe asked. Sarah smirked as she swam to the side.

"Who do you think?"

"I know!" Sarah laughed at Brooklyn.

"I didn't know you knew Jeff." Sarah smiled as she jumped up to sit next to Brook.

"Are we gonna keep talking about who Sarah knows or continue with the competition?"

Colby jumped up next. As he was jumping on the board to prepare himself, they heard heels coming towards them. They all turned and saw Stephanie walking towards them.

"Mom?" Colby's eyes widened as he misjudged his jump and fell off the board into the water. Everyone would have laughed if they weren't on edge with Stephanie being there.

"Hold him." Brooklyn said, handing J.J over to Jon who now held both babies in his arms as Brook stood up to face her mom.

"Mom I swear, we all have the time off and nothing anytime soon." Stephanie nodded.

"I know I just um came because I had a favor to ask." Brooklyn nodded, seeing the tired look on her mom's face.

"Okay, anything. What's up?"

"Well I realized after our talk this morning, I need to relax. It isn't good for me or any of the talent to be this way. I was wondering if your dad and I could have the babies tonight?" Brook looked down at Jon.

"Mom, I think you need sleep and relaxation. Are you sure you want the babies there?" Stephanie nodded.

"Yea. They can spend time with the girls and us and maybe you and Jon can go out." Jon's head perked up at her words. He'd love to take Brooklyn on a date to have some alone time. Carefully standing up, he stood by Brooklyn's side.

"Are you sure?" Stephanie nodded.

"Positive." Jon looked at Brook.

"It's okay with me. We can have date night." Brooklyn looked at Jon then to the babies then to her mom.

"Okay, you can have them. We'll bring them around seven." Stephanie nodded.

"Thank you guys." She turned to walk away before turning back.

"I um, sorry everyone for being so stressed." Everyone shook their heads, saying it was okay. Stephnaie just gave a small smile before walking away.

"Brook, is she broke?" Brooklyn laughed and looked at Ashley.

"No just tired. Come on, lets get back to the competition. Colby, you're out." Colby threw his hands up in the air.

"It wasn't my fault! I fell."

"To bad. Becky, you're up."

/*/

"Where are we going?" Jon smirked as he continued to hold his hand over Brooklyn's face so she couldn't see as their taxi drove them to their second part of their date night. They had just finished dinner and drinks at a local bar before Jon told her the night wasn't over yet.

"I told you babe, it's a surprise. You'll like it though."

"I hope so or this night won't end the way you think." Jon chuckled and kissed her cheek. After a few minutes, Brooklyn felt the car stop.

"Now how are you going to cover my eyes."

Jon rolled his eyes and lowered his hand.

"You can look now." Brooklyn smiled and looked out the window, her smile widening.

"Laser tag?" Jon smiled and nodded.

"Yea. It's almost been a year since we've been together and I thought what is something special we can do." Brooklyn smiled but something occurred to her. Looking down at her outfit, she scowled. She was wearing her thigh high leather boots, leggings, gray tank top, and a leather jacket. Looking at Jon, she saw his smirk.

"You dick!" Jon laughed as they got out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do. You're the one who told me to wear these shoes. You told me to so you can win tonight." Jon just kept the smirk on his face as they walked into the building.

"Baby, I have no idea what you are talking about. I would never do that." Brooklyn huffed as he paid and they walked over to where the vests and guns were.

"Like I believe that. Jokes on you, I can run in heels." Jon laughed as he slipped on his blue vest. Brooklyn shrugged her maroon leather jacket off and slipped her red vest on over her gray tank top.

"You're a cruel man, Jonathan Good."

"And you're going to lose Brooklyn Good. Lets go." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and followed him into the room where they would be paying. They put their information in and saw their names and how many lives they had left pop up on the big screen.

"Ready?" Brooklyn nodded and they exchanged a kiss before running off in different directions. Brooklyn couldn't help but smile as she walked around trying to find her husband. It meant a lot to her that he had decided to recreate their first date. She couldn't believe it had only been a year since they've been together. It felt like much longer but that was a good thing.

As she was walking around one of the walls, she heard a sound from behind her and one of her lives disappear. Turning around, she saw Jon standing there smirking.

"And I'm already in the lead." Brooklyn scowled and shot him, getting one of his lives, making his scowl drop.

"Ha, now we're even. Come and get me, hubby." She ran off laughing as Jon ran after her. Their game ran well over an hour long. They were each down to having only one life left. Brooklyn knew Jon was right on her trail as she running away from him after taking another life.

Jon was right behind Brooklyn. If he could just get a little closer, he would be able to take her last life and finish the game and get his revenge. As he turned the corner where she turned, he stopped suddenly seeing her on the ground, rolling around.

"Brook? Baby what's wrong?"

"I fell and hurt my ankle. Jon it hurts!"

"Jesus." He muttered, going over and dropping to his knees right next to her. He felt responsible for her being hurt. He was the one who told her to wear the boots. Not only because he wanted to win but because he loved how they looked on her but now she had hurt herself.

"Okay, okay relax Brook. Breathe." He said, seeing her eyes shining with tears.

"Can you move it?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"No it hurts." Jon nodded.

"Okay, okay. There's gotta be someone in here that can help us." As he lifted his head to look around, he suddenly heard the noise telling him he lost a life.

"Winner, Brooklyn!" A voice sounded throughout the room as Brooklyn's name flashed on the screen in front of them.

"What the hell?" Looking back down, he saw Brooklyn laying on her back, a big smile on her face.

"I win." She started laughing as Jon's eyes widened.

"Brook, you didn't?" Brooklyn smirked and stood up, jumping up and down to show her ankle was fine.

"I did. That's what you get for tricking me to wear these here." Jon rolled his eyes.

"Jeez Brook, I thought you were really hurt. You're to good at acting." Brooklyn laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're not the first person to tell me that. I didn't scare you, did I?"

"Kind of. I felt bad because I had you wear them but now I just want to spank you." Brooklyn smirked.

"Well then take me to get ice cream and take me home and you can." Jon smirked.

"Deal." Brooklyn giggled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy:**

Brooklyn stood in the hotel bathroom curling her hair. It was Friday afternoon which meant it was time to go wedding dress shopping. She was a mix of excited and nerves. She was excited because she was finally going to find her perfect dress but nervous because what if she didn't find the perfect dress? Their wedding was in two months and they still had a lot to do. How Jon remained so calm about everything made her envious of him.

Speak of the devil, she heard their door opened followed by three loud voices. Brooklyn rolled her eyes, recognizing all three. Setting her curling wand down, she opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

"Hey dummies, the babies are sleeping and if you wake them up, you're all dead." They all looked at her and laughed. Jon walked over and kissed her head.

"Sorry darlin." Brooklyn just hummed and looked at their two friends.

"Hi Sami, hi Drake." Jon's two bestfriends smiled and waved.

"Hey Brook. Sorry, we didn't know they were sleeping." Brooklyn waved them off.

"It's okay, I was only kidding anyways."

"How long have they been out, babe?" Jon asked, going over to look down at his babies who were both sound asleep, Amelia's right hand resting on J.J's opened left hand. Jon smiled as Brooklyn spoke.

"About an hour and a half. How was today?"

"Crazy."

"Brook, you know your man has a lot of crazy fan girls." Brooklyn laughed and nodded.

"I did know that. Have you seen the comments on my Instagram?"

"Are you kidding? I read them like the morning paper." Brooklyn laughed at Drake as Jon shook his head.

"I told you to tell me if you keep getting them." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"And what are you going to do Mr. I don't use social media?" Jon rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulder's as Drake and Sami laughed.

"So what time are we leaving."

"Well you guys have your tux fittings at twelve thirty and me, the babies, and all the girls are going out to lunch."

"Why don't I take one of the babies, Brook. Jay and I can have some boy time."

"Oh um, I don't know." She replied unsure. She knew Jon wouldn't let anything happen to J.J but she was so used to having the babies together. It would feel weird.

"Brook he'll be fine. He'll be with us and it's only for a couple hours." Brooklyn just nodded.

"No I know. Of course you can take him. Just make sure he has no bruises, cuts, or acts like Colby."

"Brooklyn, it's a tux fitting, not an underground fighting club. Besides, he's only two months old and the only one he acts like is Jon."

Jon smirked at Sami before looking down at his wife.

"We'll be fine Brook." Brooklyn nodded again.

"I know. I gotta finish getting ready."

"Me and Drake are gonna go grab a quick drink." Both nodded as the two left. Brooklyn walked back to the bathroom, Jon following right behind her. Once she was inside, Brooklyn continued to curl her hair while Jon stood watching before stepping next to her and kissing her cheek.

"You look beautiful."

She was dressed in a white cropped top and a matching white skater skirt.

Brooklyn smiled. "Thank you." She turned her head and kissed him quickly.

"You need to shave." Jon chuckled before grabbing everything he needed. Standing next to her, he lathered the shaving cream on his face before starting to shave. Brooklyn bit her lip, trying to keep herself from laughing. He looked just like a Santa Claus knock off.

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking over at her. She started laughing.

"You look like Santa." Jon rolled his eyes.

"You and that stupid holiday." It was Brooklyn's turn to roll her eyes as she finished her hair.

"You love and you know it."

His silence made her smirk. She just had just finished spraying her hair with hairspray when a cry sounded throughout the room.

"That would would be Amelia. Finish shaving, Santa." Brooklyn laughed at her own joke before walking out of the bathroom and to the pack and play.

"Shh baby girl. Mommy's here." She cooed, bending down and picking her infant daughter up. Holding her to her chest, she rocked slightly. Amelia's cry soon ceased, replaced by a little smile. Brooklyn smiled down at her.

"Today is just a girls day baby doll. Brother is gonna go hang out with daddy and your uncles while we look for pretty dresses. Mommy's so happy you and Jay get to be here for the wedding. We made you guys on the first one." She joked. Hearing a chuckle, she turned around seeing Jon walking out of the bathroom freshly shaved.

"How come you can joke like that but I can't?" He asked, kissing their daughter's head.

"Because you brag about it." Jon smirked and looked down at his daughter who was now wide awake.

"Mommy thinks she's funny, Mia." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as Amelia cooed.

"No, mommy knows she's funny unlike daddy." Jon rolled his eyes as a whine came from the pack and play.

"J.J disagrees." Brooklyn laughed as Jon walked over and bent down, picking their son up.

"What's up big man? I like the flannel." Brooklyn laughed. J.J was dressed in a light flannel patterned onesie and a little pair of jeans that was a gift from you guessed it, Brie and Daniel. Amelia was dressed in a cute little romper that was a gift from her uncle Shane and Aunt Marissa.

J.J smiled at his father as Jon held him in his arms.

"Hey look, daddy finally gets a smile." Brooklyn smiled.

"And you thought it was impossible." Jon rolled his eyes at her.

"Yea, yea." Brooklyn just laughed and shook her head. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Brooklyn spoke again.

"I invited Lauren to go today." Jon nodded.

"I invited my dad." Brooklyn smiled.

"Are you glad you have them in your life again?" Jon nodded.

"I feel complete you know? I mean, I felt that way with just you and the twins but younger me feels complete." Brooklyn smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's sweet. Lets finish getting ready before my mom comes looking for us." Jon laughed and nodded. Both laid the babies back in the pack and play before getting their shoes on. Brooklyn laced up her black high heels before getting the diaper bags ready.

"Here, I'll put some diapers and stuff in my purse. You can take the diaper bag." Jon nodded and watched with both babies as Brooklyn packed each bag before zipping them up. They got the babies in their car seats and made sure to grab the bases before heading down to the lobby to meet everyone.

Brooklyn smiled seeing all their wedding party down there.

"Aunt Brooklyn!" Brooklyn laughed as JoJo came running up to her.

"Hey Jo. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Mommy said we're gonna go get dresses." Brooklyn smiled.

"We are. You excited to be a flower girl?" JoJo nodded eagerly.

"She's not gonna be anything until her uncle gets a hug." Brooklyn laughed at Jon as JoJo rolled her eyes.

"Aunt Brooklyn won't let that happen." Brooklyn smirked.

"She's knows whose boss." The two girls high fived, making Jon roll his eyes as they walked over to everyone else.

"Hey guys." Brooklyn greeted. They all smiled at the two. Stephanie came up and smiled at both the babies, her smile faltering.

"Where is the sailor suits I bought them?"

Brooklyn rolled her eyes. While her and Jon were out on their date the other night, her mother saw it fit to buy the twins sailor suits to wear.

"They're put away upstairs. They're meant for pictures mom, not dress shopping." Stephanie rolled her eyes and stood up straight.

"Aunt Stephanie, didn't you get Brooklyn and I sailor suits when we were babies?" Sarah asked as Colby wrapped his arm around her shoulder's.

"Yes I did and you guys looked adorable. It's a tradition."

"A stupid one." Sami muttered to Jon. Both laughing until Stephanie turned and glared at them, making them stop immediately.

"Are we ready?" Everyone nodded.

"Bye handsome. Be good for daddy." Brooklyn said, kissing J.J's cheek, the baby gurgling which made her smile. She stood up straight as Jon bent down to look at Amelia.

"Bye pretty girl" Brooklyn smiled when he kissed the baby's cheek and stood up.

"Bye babe, I love you." Brooklyn smiled and pecked his lips.

"I love you too."

/*/

The girls all laughed as they sat at lunch. Poor Amelia just kept getting passed around the group.

"We should get her ears pierced, B." Brooklyn smiled at her grandmother.

"I tried. Jon said no."

"You're the boss, Brook. Just do it." Brooklyn laughed at Sarah as her mom spoke.

"Yea honey. That's what we did with you and your dad. He was angry but got over it when I threatened to stab him with one." Brooklyn laughed and looked up when she saw someone walk in, smiling when she saw it was Lauren.

"I'll be right back." Everyone nodded as Brooklyn got up and walked over to her sister in law.

"Hey Lauren." Lauren turned her head and smiled.

"Hey Brooklyn. Thank you for inviting me." Brooklyn smiled as they hugged.

"It's no problem. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." Lauren smiled and bit her lip nervously as they walked over to the group.

"Guys," Brooklyn started, getting their attention. "I'd like you all to meet Jon's sister Lauren."

Everyone smiled warmly at her as Lauren gave a nervous one back.

"Lauren this is Nikki, Brie. You know Galina and JoJo. Sarah, Ashley, Noelle, my grandmother Linda, and my mother Stephanie. Guys, this is Lauren."

Everyone smiled and waved.

Stephanie stood and smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet your, Lauren." Lauren smiled and shook her hand.

"You too, Mrs. McMahon." Stephanie laughed and shook her head.

"Call me Stephanie, please." Lauren just nodded before her and Brooklyn sat back down.

"How is California treating you, Lauren?" Lauren gave a small smile.

"It's been great. It's wonderful here. Beats being stuck in the car rental place back home."

"Is that what you do for a living?" Lauren nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on her.

"Yea but it's only because my business hasn't really taken off yet."

"Lauren's a make up artist." Brooklyn clarified.

Stephanie perked up. She turned and smiled at Lauren. A smile Brooklyn knew all to well. That smile meant that her mother was scheming.

"Mom, why do you have that smile?" Brooklyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stephanie shook her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Like I believe that. What were you thinking?"

"Do we really wanna know?" Sarah said skeptically as she untangled Amelia's hand from her earring. She smiled down at the baby and kissed her hand. Stephanie looked at her goddaughter, not amused in the slightest as she just shook her head.

"What were you thinking mom?" Brooklyn asked again.

"I was thinking that since Rachel is on maternity leave, the company will be looking for a new make up artist to fill her spot." Stephanie explained, smiling when Lauren's eyes widened.

"A-are you offering me a job?"

Brooklyn smiled wide as Stephanie spoke again.

"Well I thought you could have a trial period to see if you like it or not and to see if we like what we see." Lauren nodded.

"Of course, of course. What would I have to do?"

"Well with the Hall Of Fame tomorrow, all the girls will need their makeup down. Why don't you take a few of the girls, work your magic and we'll see what happens."

Lauren smiled wide.

"That sounds amazing. Thank you so much for the opportunity." Lauren couldn't stop smiling.

"You're very welcome, Lauren. I'm sure some of the girls here would be willing."

"Well I already asked her so she has me." Brooklyn smiled, happy for her sister in law.

"We volunteer too." The Bella twins said together. Sarah sat up and smiled.

"Me too."

"Us too." Ashley, Gal, and Noelle all said. Lauren smiled wide.

"Thank you guys." Everyone smiled. After their lunch, they took the cars to the dress shop.

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married." Stephanie said as they pulled up in front of the high end store. Brooklyn smiled and reached over Amelia's car seat to grab her mom's hand.

"Not to ruin the moment mom, but I'm already married." Stephanie laughed and placed her hand on top of her daughter's.

"I know but now this is going to be an actual wedding. You're twenty three, have two babies, and is getting ready to look for your wedding dress. Seems like yesterday you told me boys had cooties." Brooklyn laughed.

"That was yesterday when Jon tried to lick my cheek." Stephanie laughed and shook her head.

"You know what I mean." Brooklyn smiled before they got out. Brooklyn grabbed the car seat and the diaper bag before heading inside. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Tons of beautiful gowns hung on different racks.

"Wow."

"This place is beautiful." Sarah said as they walked in. Brooklyn could just nod as an attendant came up to them.

"Are you Brooklyn Good?" Brooklyn nodded. The older woman smiled and stuck her hand out.

"Kelly Benson. Congratulations on your wedding." Brooklyn smiled and shook her hand.

"Thank you." Kelly nodded.

"Now would you like to start with yourself or the bridesmaids first."

"Bridesmaids. I asked for some pale gold dresses to be pulled." She said as she sat the car seat on the ground and pulled Amelia out to hold in her arms. Kelly nodded.

"You did. Let me go get those and we can get started." Brooklyn smiled as she walked away.

Well she was getting the dresses, all the girls looked around the high end boutique, sipping their complimentary champagne.

"This is the life." Nikki sighed contently, sitting on the couch. Brooklyn laughed and shook her head as Mia reached for her flute.

"No peanut, this is for mommy." Mia gurgled and waved her arms around. Nikki finished her first glass before filling it up again.

"Go easy on that, Nicole. You can be a bitch when your drunk." Brie smirked, getting a glare in return. Nikki was about to reply when Kelly came back with the dresses. Brooklyn smiled when she saw them. They were beautiful.

"Here we are. These are the ones you wanted, correct?" Brooklyn smiled and nodded. She had chosen a pale gold floor length dress that had a high illusion neckline that was sheer and had an open back. It was just what she was looking for.

"These are beautiful." Stephanie said, her eyes lighting up. Linda nodded in agreement. Brooklyn smiled and turned to her wedding party.

"Who wants to try on first?"

"I think Nikki should before she gets drunk." Nikki punched Sarah in her arm, making her laugh. She just rolled her eyes and stood up, setting her glass on the table. She walked over and took the dress from Brooklyn before heading into the fitting room with Kelly.

"Shouldn't they measure us first?"

"She said after you guys try them on, she'll measure and then we'll order them."

"Brook, your dad and I talked and we want to buy your wedding dress." Brooklyn smiled at her mom.

"Really?"

"Yea. Grandpa and grandma bought mine so we thought we keep the tradition going." Brooklyn smiled.

"Thank you guys." She hugged her mom as they heard Nikki.

"Brook! I don't like it." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as Nikki and Kelly reemerged. Brooklyn looked her over and shook her head.

"Nikki you look beautiful. What's the problem?"

"I was thinking we could show a little more of the girls." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What? I paid good money for these."

"Nikki, you look great." Nikki turned and looked at herself in the mirror, smirking.

"I do don't I?" Everyone just rolled their eyes again. Kelly took Nikki's measurement's before taking Nikki back into the dressing room. After attaching the note to the dress, she then took the next girl in. This went on until all the bridesmaids had been fitted and their dresses had the changes that needed to be made attached to them.

"Should we do the bride next?" Everyone cheered as Brooklyn smiled and nodded.

"What were you thinking for your gown, Brooklyn?"

"I like the mermaid gowns. And maybe something with a bare back like the girls dresses."

"And it needs to have a veil." Linda added. Brooklyn smiled at her grandmother.

"And it needs to have a veil." Brooklyn repeated. Kelly laughed and nodded.

"Lets go look and see if we can find a few for you to try on." Brooklyn nodded, handing Amelia over to her mother before following the other woman.

"I'm surprised you're not crying, aunt Steph." Stephanie rolled her eyes at Sarah.

"Not yet I'm not. So, Brook says you're meeting Colby's family tonight?" Sarah nodded.

"Yea and I'm nervous as hell."

"Why's that honey?" Linda asked as all the girls listened.

"Because it's a big step for us. What if his family doesn't like me? What if they don't like me and it changes Colby and I's relationship?"

"Oh come on Sar, we talked about this at the pool the other day. They're gonna love you."

"I agree with the girls. Look honey, I know it's scary but you're a beautiful, kind, and caring girl. Colby's family is going to love you."

"I know, I know. I'm just nervous."

"Here." Gal took the champagne and filled Sarah's glass again. "Keep drinking and you'll be fine." All the girls laughed and Sarah shook her head, taking a sip of the alcohol. She had to admit, it did help her nerves.

"What do you think the guys are doing right now?"

"They better be getting their fittings done." Brooklyn said as she walked into the fitting room to try on the first of the six dresses she picked out.

/*/

"Sir, please stay still." The man asked Jon again as he squirmed uncomfortable. He knew he should have talked Brook into a jean and tee shirt wedding.

"Jon come on. Stand still. You're the last one and are taking the longest." Joe said as he held J.J to his chest. Jon rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying. You guys know I hate suits. Maybe I'll bring up the jeans and a tee shirt idea." All the men laughed.

"I hate to tell you, Jonny, but Brooklyn doesn't look like the type to let that happen." Jon's father said.

"I could persuade her."

"Ew!" Everyone groaned and J.J cooed.

"See, even your son doesn't want to hear it." Jon chuckled and looked at his son in the mirror.

"J.J, what are you doing?" J.J smiled and waved his hands around, making everyone laugh.

"I can't believe Brooklyn agreed to split the babies up."

"Us boys gotta have our guy time, right Jay?" Colby asked, taking his nephew from his Joe. J.J just looked at his uncle.

"Oh come on. You don't hate me like your sister does, right?" J.J gurgled and smiled. Colby laughed.

"Good. Your sister is like your mother you know. Mommy hates me too."

"Can anyone blame her?" Sami said, making Colby scowl.

"I'll have you know, everyone loves me."

"Did Sarah tell you that? Because she's just trying to spare your feelings." Jon said, smirking.

"You know what, I'm just talking to J.J now." The guys laughed as the man finished up Jon's measurements.

"You're all set Mr. Good." Jon nodded and immediately went into the changing room. He couldn't get out of the monkey suit fast enough. Back out in the main room, the men sat around chatting.

"Sami, I have you thank you." Sami looked at his best friend's father.

"For what Mr. Good?"

"For taking Jonny out of that home. He needed a family to care for him and you gave him that. I am truly grateful. For all of you actually. You gave Jonny a family when he didn't have one. He's lucky to have you in his life." They all smiled.

"We're lucky to have him. Sometimes."

"I heard that." Jon yelled, making them laugh. J.J let out a little baby giggle, making them all laugh again.

"So how do you think the girls are doing?"

/*/

"I look like a cupcake." Stephanie rolled her eyes as Brooklyn stood on the platform and looked in the mirror. This was the fifth dress she had tried on, one her mother picked out. It was a strapless gown that had a big poofy skirt almost like a Cinderella dress.

"You look like Cinderella."

"I know mom and the dress is beautiful but it's just to much for me besides we'll be in Vegas. It'll be hot and I'll sweat for sure."

"I agree aunt Steph, it does look like a lot." Brooklyn shot a grateful smile towards Sarah. Stephanie sighed and relented.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I'll buy it myself and convince your dad for a vow renewal."

"Oh because they worked out so well before." Brooklyn teased, lifting the heavy skirt up and walking back to the dressing room to try her last dress on. Deep down, she was exhausted already. She had tried on five dresses, none being to her liking. Don't get her long, they were all beautiful but she always heard that you'd get butterflies when you tried on the perfect dress and so far, she felt nothing.

"Don't worry dear, you'll find the perfect one." Kelly reassured her while helping her out of the big gown and placing it back on the hanger.

"I hope so." Kelly gave a small smile and turned around, taking the last dress off the rack. Kelly helped her put it on, smiling when Brooklyn's eyes widened in the mirror. As soon as Kelly had zipped her up and she looked in the mirror, she knew it. This was her dress. It was a beautiful court train, illusion transparent back, beaded lace mermaid wedding dress.

"Wow." She whispered. Kelly smiled.

"I think this is the one." Brooklyn nodded. The dress fit her in all the right places and not only did she love it, she knew Jon would too.

"Should we show the others?" Brooklyn nodded. Kelly smiled and pulled the curtain back so she could walk out. As soon as she did, she heard small gasps and her mother's eyes started to water.

"Aw Brook, you look beautiful!" Lauren said as she held Amelia. Gal, Nikki, Brie, and Sarah all followed suit, telling her how beautiful she looked. Brooklyn smiled and stepped up on the small platform.

She turned and looked at her mom.

"Mom, what do you think?" Stephanie smiled at her daughter, a tear sliding down her cheek. Her baby girl was really getting married.

"You look beautiful, B. What do you think?"

"I really love it. I think, this is the one." All the girls smiled and Amelia clapped her hands, making them laugh.

"Is this the one?" Brooklyn looked at Kelly and nodded.

"I'll take it." Kelly nodded and helped her off the platform and back to the changing rooms. After she was done changing, she walked to the front and paid for the bridesmaids dresses while Stephanie paid for Brooklyn's dress.

"Thank you mom." Brooklyn wrapped her arms around her mother in a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie." She kissed her head as Kelly looked at them.

"Okay you are all set. We will do the alterations and then ship them to you guys. We'll just need the address where to ship them." Brooklyn nodded.

"Well the bridesmaids dresses can come to my house but I don't trust Jon won't try to look at mine."

"You can ship it to our house, Brooklyn." Brooklyn smiled at her grandmother.

"Thanks grandma. Just make sure grandpa doesn't look either." Linda laughed and nodded as Brooklyn wrote the addresses down on the shipping order. Kelly smiled and handed her a copy of the receipt before taking the original.

"Okay, you are all set." Brooklyn smiled. She had found her perfect wedding dress. She couldn't wait for the day she could wear it. Two more months and her and Jon would be getting married in front of all their friends and family. She couldn't wait.

After thanking the store once more, all the girls left and headed back to the hotel.

/*/

Sarah and Colby made their way back to their hotel room, hand in hand. After they had all gotten back from their fittings, the wedding party hung out downstairs and relaxed before Colby and Sarah had to leave to get ready for dinner with his family.

When they reached their room, Colby used his free hand to pull out his copy of the key card from his back pocket. Sliding it into the lock, they waited until the light flashed green before pushing the door open. Once inside, they were greeted by a very happy Thor. Sarah smiled as she let go of Colby's hand to crouch down and pick the puppy up in her arms.

"Hey Thor. Did you miss us?" Thor barked before licking Sarah's cheek making Colby laugh.

"You really missed your mom huh buddy?"

Thor moved in Sarah's arms so he was close to his new best friend and licked his cheek took. Both laughed and stroked his head making the husky puppy pant. When he had enough, Sarah set him back down on the floor.

"So what's the dress code for this dinner? Formal or casual?" Sarah asked, trying to keep her nerves at bay. It seemed easier now that she had a couple of glasses of champagne in her. Colby could sense his girlfriend's nerves. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her close.

"It's casual. Don't stress yourself, babe. Everyone's going to love you. I know it." Colby reassured with a soft smile.

Sarah just nodded as he kissed her head.

"You're right. No more worrying." Colby smiled but he knew deep down, she was still going to worry. Sarah was a worrier but he understood her nerves. He was just as nervous to meet her parents. Sure he'd met Shawn before but when they told him they were dating, he was a nervous wreck.

"Good." Sarah smiled.

"So what should I wear?"

Colby smiled seeing Sarah a little more relaxed. "I'm sure we can find something."

Making their way over to her suitcase, Sarah started to sift through trying to find something decent to wear. She wanted to look casual but at the same time, she wanted to make the right impression. The last thing she wanted was for Colby's family to hate her.

While she continued looking, she came across the perfect dress. It was a white lace dress that she had bought when she had gone shopping with her mom and Cheyenne the previous day. It was casual yet it would make the right impression for meeting Colby's family. Taking it out of her suitcase, she held it out.

"What about this?"

Colby spun around from looking in his own suitcase and gave her his fullest attention to Sarah. Looking at the dress she was holding up, he smiled knowing she would look beautiful.

"I think you'll look beautiful in that, sweetheart. You have good taste."

"One of us has to have good fashion sense." She teased as she set the new dress on the newly made bed.

Colby rolled his eyes.

"I resent that."

Sarah laughed and grabbed her toiletry bag.

"I'm gonna go shower." She stood on her tippy toes and pressed a kiss against her cheek.

"That an invitation?"

"Nope." She called back not even turning around as she laughed. Colby rolled his eyes and continued looking through his suitcase.

Closing the bathroom door, Sarah made sure to lock it in case Colby decided to come in and distract. As much as she was sure his distraction would help her nerves tremendously, she needed to get ready. Hanging her dress on the back of the door, Sarah set her toiletry bag and clean underwear down on the sink counter.

Making her way over to the shower, she turned on the water. Adjusting it to the right temperature, she stripped out of her clothes and climbed in. As she stood under the water, she couldn't help but feel her nerves begin to rise. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and shook her head. There was no need to be nervous. She was sure this was going to go over good. At least she hoped. Stepping back, she grabbed her vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner before washing her hair. After rinsing it all away, she washed her body and made sure to shave before getting out.

Wrapping a soft towel around her body, Sarah grabbed a smaller one and ran it through her long, damp, blonde locks. Once her hair was bone dry, she dropped the used towel on the bathroom floor. Drying her body, Sarah pulled on her clean bra and panties before she took her dress from the hanger. Sliding it on, she smoothed out all the invisible wrinkles. Nodding her head to herself, she pulled her make up bag towards her. She applied her make up, doing a nice subtle smokey eye, eyeliner, and a nice shade of nude lipstick. When her makeup was finished, she started curling her hair. After she was done, she parted some of it and placed it in a waterfall braid that went from one side of her head to the other.

Finally done, she checked herself in the mirror one last time/ Satisfied, she left the bathroom and returned back to the bedroom just in time to see Colby standing with his back to her, dressed only in a paid of dark skinny jeans.

He was leaning over his case, still trying to find a shirt. Clearing her throat, she saw Colby stop what he was doing. She watched as he turned around. Colby swore his heart skipped a beat when he saw Sarah. Like he knew she would, she looked beautiful. It didn't matter what she wore, she always looked beautiful to him.

"Well how do I look?" Sarah asked, feeling a little self conscious when all he did was stare at her.

Colby walked over to his girlfriend so he was standing in front of her. Using his thumb, he stroked her cheek.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart." Sarah smiled, feeling a warm sensation flood her heart.

"Thank you."

Colby kissed her softly in response. He pulled back as her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"So is that what you're wearing cause I don't think they'll let you inside partially dressed." Colby chuckled.

"Very funny. I was looking for a shirt before I was distracted."

Sarah gasped in mock hurt. "Did you just call me a distraction?"

Colby grinned. "I mean it in a good way I promise. Besides, I like being distracted by you."

"You're a good distraction yourself." She winked, making Colby laugh.

"Now, lets find you a shirt." Colby nodded and they both went to his suitcase. After a little more looking, Sarah finally picked up his blue A Day To Remember "Hopes Up High" tee shirt.

"That'll do." Colby said, taking the shirt from her and slipping it on. He then pulled on his black old school vans and picked up his black hoddie.

"Ready?" Sarah nodded, grabbing her clutch that had her phone and some money in it. Colby checked his pockets to make sure he had his copy of the room key, his phone, and wallet. Seeing everything was there, he looked up and saw Sarah was placing Thor back in his crate for the night. Colby made sure to put his fresh food and water in along with some toys before Sarah shut the door and locked it. She then placed one of the sheets that smelled like her over it.

"Okay baby, we'll be back soon." Sarah spoke softly, getting a bark in reply from Thor. Sarah smiled and stood up straight.

"Ready?"

"You already asked me that." Colby rolled his eyes as she laughed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me unconditionally and buy me dessert later." Colby laughed and grabbed her hand, leading her out of their room and to the elevator. Once in the lobby, Colby led them out to their rental. Sarah smiled when he opened her door for her. Kissing his cheek, she slid in and buckled up. Colby smiled and shut her door before running over to his side. Getting in the car, he shut the door and buckled his belt before starting the car and pulling out of the hotel parking lot.

It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of the restaurant. Sarah couldn't help her nerves rise as her stomach twisted in knots.

"Everything will be fine, babe." Sarah just nodded. Climbing out of the rental, they closed the doors and locked everything before making their way to the entrance hand in hand. Colby opened the door, letting Sarah walk in first. Giving him a thankful smile Sarah stepped inside, Colby closely following. He looked around hoping to see his family but he couldn't spot them which meant they were running late. Giving his name to the hostess, they were escorted to their table. Sitting down, they ordered their drinks as they waited to be joined by the rest of Colby's family.

"You okay? You're quiet." Colby asked, taking Sarah's hands in his own, interlacing their fingers. Sarah nodded, trying to give him her best confident smile.

"I'm fine."

Colby raised his eyebrow.

"I know you're lying. Talk to me."

Sarah took a deep breath, knowing there was no way around this.

"Okay, fine. I'm a nervous wreck. I can stand in front of a courtroom of people and present a case but meeting your family for the first time has me on the edge of an panic attack."

Colby nodded and kept his hand in her as he looked into her blue eyes. "Hey, it's okay to be like this. It's normal. Hell I was the same way."

Sarah looked at him unconvinced as he continued.

"Meeting your family for the first time and on your birthday had me a nervous wreck. I wanted everything to run smoothly and for them to like me. But with you by my side, I felt at ease. I let the nerves go because at the end of the day, all that mattered is what you thought. Just like all that matters is what I think."

Sarah could see that he was telling the truth. She nodded and placed her other hand on top of his.

"They all loved you, ya know. You charmed my grandparents, my mom, Cam and Chey. They love you." Sarah replied, honestly.

"What about your dad? Doesn't he love me?"

Sarah laughed as he teased.

"You heard him on the plane. He said he loved you and that's big for my dad. He's hated everyone I've dated." Colby chuckled, kissing the side of her head.

Five minutes passes and Colby heard the door to familiar voices of his family coming towards them.

"We're so late."

"I blame dad. He didn't use the GPS."

As soon as his family came into view, Colby felt Sarah's grip tighten on his hand.

"Relax sweetheart. I'm here." Colby whispered so only she could hear it. Sarah nodded as they both stood to greet his family.

"Colby, sweetie!" Colby laughed when he was pulled into a hug by his mother. Sarah stood back and smiled at the sight.

"Hi mom."

Colby's mother pulled back and smiled before he felt a sharp slap to the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell mom?"

"That's for not calling me more often."

Colby refrained from rolling his eyes. It would only earn him another slap to the head.

"Holly leave the boy alone. You know he barely has time to sleep let alone call." Ron, Colby's dad replied as he gave his son a hug and a pat on the back.

"Thanks dad."

Sarah stood by Colby and watched him interact with the other members of his family. She could see how much he loved them.

Colby finished giving his grandpa Don, a hug before he noticed everyone's eyes on Sarah. Can you uncomfortable?

"So are you gonna introduce us or let us stand here and make your girlfriend uncomfortable?" Brandon teased, earning a head slap from their mother.

"Brandon, be more respectful." Holly hissed at her eldest child.

Colby laughed and turned to Sarah. He gave her a comforting smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to his side.

"Sarah, this is my dad Ron." Ron smiled and waved at her. "My grandpa Don, my step dad Bob, my mom Holly, my sister Sophie, my little brother Jim and that annoying fucker is my brother, Brandon." Colby pointed to all his family members before turning his hand to Sarah.

"Guys, this is Sarah. My girlfriend." He finished with a smile.

What happened next not only surprised Sarah but Colby as well. Sarah was pulled into hugs from Colby's grandpa, father, step father and siblings. Sarah's eyes were wide for a few seconds before she smiled and hugged back.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sarah. Colby's told us so much about you." Ron smiled.

Nothing bad I hope." Sarah replied, making everyone laugh.

"You're prettier then he described." Colby's sister, Sophie said, smiling. Sarah blushed.

"Thank you. You're very pretty too." Colby smiled at them. Sarah turned and looked at Colby's mom and smiled.

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez." Colby's mom gave a small smile and stuck her hand out for Sarah to shake. Sarah placed her hand in her's and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you to, Sarah. Should we all sit?" Everyone nodded. Sarah smiled as Colby pulled her chair out for her and pushed her in. She couldn't put her finger on it, but to her, his mom seemed off. But what did she know? It's her first time meeting them. Shaking her head, she put a smile on her face. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

After they all ordered their food, Colby's family started asking her questions.

"So Sarah, Colby says you're a lawyer?" Sarah took a sip of her wine before pulling the glass away from her mouth and nodding.

"Yea since I was twenty one."

"And you're in Hartford?" Sarah nodded at Colby's mom. She had noticed since they sat down that Colby's mom kept giving her a look. A look she couldn't quite put her finger on. She squirmed in her seat slightly.

"Yea. My uncle Paul was able to give me a good word in with the lawyers that handle WWE's business."

"That's amazing. I've been thinking about going into law." Sophie said. Sarah smiled at her.

"It's a great field. Where were you thinking about going?"

"I've been looking at Harvard." Sarah smiled.

"That's where I went. If you'd like, I can make some calls and have someone call you and talk to you about your options." Sophie smiled wide as Holly rolled her eyes, unnoticeable by the others. Colby smiled as he watched Sarah and his sister. He knew they'd hit it off.

"I would really appreciate that, Sarah. Thank you so much." Sarah smiled and nodded as Holly spoke again.

"Sarah, you don't look like the other girls Colby has dated." Colby shot his mom a look.

"Mom." Holly threw her hands up in the air.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"I think what Holly is trying to say is that usually Colby goes for the more punk rock type. You know tattoos and black hair and piercings." Brandon said, not understanding why their mother would say that. Colby had informed them Sarah was nervous and a question like that, probably wasn't helping her nerves.

Sarah nodded as Colby sat back in his seat.

"I do like punk rock. But I'm a baby so all I have pierced is my ears." Colby's family laughed as Holly just gave a small smile. They talked more until their food came. When everyone dug in, Colby leaned over to Sarah.

"You're doing great." He whispered to her while they ate. Sarah looked at him and smiled.

"I love your family, especially Brandon, he's funny." Colby rolled his eyes.

"He's okay." Sarah giggled as he kissed her lips. They heard someone clear their throat and saw his mother staring at them.

"Colby not at the dinner table." Sarah blushed as did Colby as they sat up straight.

"Honey, give them a break. They're kids in love." Bob said, looking at his wife.

"Thanks dad." Colby said, making Bob smile. Holly just rolled her eyes.

"Well I have to run to the ladies room. Sarah, would you mind coming with me?" Sarah shook her head and smiled.

"No I don't mind." Holly gave a small smile as they both stood. Sarah kissed Colby's cheek before following his mother back towards the bathrooms.

"I think the bathroom's are right there." Sarah said, turning down the little hallway.

"I don't really have to go. I need to talk to you." Sarah felt like her heart stopped.

"O-okay. What's wrong Mrs. Lopez?"

"You can drop the nice act Sarah. I'm not buying it and I don't know why Colby is either." Sarah's eyes widened. What the hell? She knew she wasn't crazy when she saw his mother constantly looking at her but why? What had she done?

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Holly rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop it. I know girls like you, Sarah. I've met both of Colby's exes and if you think for one minute I am going to stand by and watch my son get hurt again, you're wrong. So if you are in this for the fame or money, then you better leave."

Sarah felt like she was going to cry. She had never had anyone talk to her this way. Taking a deep breath, she looked Holly in the eyes.

"Mrs. Lopez, I know of Colby's history but I swear to you, I am after none of that. I love Colby, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go back to the table." Without waiting for an answer, Sarah turned around on her heels and made her way back to the table.

Part of her understood why his mom was protective but it hurt Sarah that she actually thought she was capable of that. Sarah would never hurt Colby and she definitely wasn't with him for his money or fame. She had half a mind to tell her who her father was but refrained. She didn't deserve it and truthfully, she didn't think she'd believe her. She would just have to show Holly that she wasn't like Zahra or any other girls he dated.

Walking back to the table, Colby saw her coming and stood up to pull her chair out.

"Everything okay?" Colby asked as he pushed her in and sat back down as Holly came back to the table. Sarah caught Holly's eye before looking back at Colby. She gave a small smile and nodded.

"I'm fine."


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy One:**

"And why the fuck do I have to tell her?" Joe and Colby both looked over at Jon, who was sitting on the weight bench, his phone out in front of him on speaker.

" _Because Jon, you're her husband and she'll take it better if you tell her."_

Jon rolled his eyes.

"Phil, you and April aren't coming to the wedding. I don't think she's going to take it well no matter who tells her."

Phil had called him just a few minutes ago to tell Jon that he and April wouldn't be coming to the wedding. Jon understood. He and the rest of Brooklyn's family aren't on good terms. Like at all. But Phil and Brooklyn were close so for him not to come, was going to be like a punch to the stomach for her and Phil was begging Jon to handle it. Yea, because Jon wanted to be the one to break the news.

" _Well then let Colby tell her. That way if she freaks out, she can beat him up instead."_

Colby's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No way! Maybe you should grow a pair, Brooks, and tell her yourself."

" _What's the matter, Lopez? Scared of her?"_

Colby scowled.

"No." He muttered, looking down at the ground. Joe laughed and clapped his brother on the back.

"Like we believe that." Colby rolled his eyes as Jon chuckled and shook his head before speaking again.

"Fine Phil but you owe me."

" _Thank you, Jon it means a lot. I'm sorry we're not coming. I just don't want to make things awkward on your guys day, ya know?"_

"No I know. I'll let you know how she handles it." Pushing the end button, he dropped his phone onto the workout bench. Running a hand over his face, Joe and Colby looked at him.

"You okay, man?" Jon nodded.

"Yea it's just, I don't think she's gonna take this well. She already has Scott that's not coming now Phil? And how the hell do I get stuck telling this?"

"Because you're her husband and since you're both crazy, you know how to handle her." Jon rolled his eyes as Joe shook his head.

"Shut up Colby." They said at the same time. Colby threw his hands up in surrender.

"Fine. Dinner with my family went good last night, thanks for asking." They both rolled their eyes.

"Colby, we all knew your family was going to love Sarah. Your sister and her probably talked make up, your brother probably told her how stupid you are. Your grandfather just told her how pretty she was, your dads just sat there and your mom went on and on about how you two were perfect for each other."

"You got the first four, right." Jon and Joe raised their eyebrows as Jon laid back down and started lifting again while Joe spotted him.

"Your mom didn't go on and on?" Colby shook his head.

"No she just kind of sat there." Both looked at him. Colby raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the looks?"

"No nothing. It's just your mom was always going on about Leighla and Zahra so we thought when she met Sarah, she'd be talking your ear off about when is the wedding and when are you having kids."

Colby shook his head.

"No she was actually quiet which I didn't mind. Sarah was nervous and I didn't want mom to say anything like that to scare her. Besides, if she didn't like her, which she does, she'd tell me. You guys have met my mom." Joe and Jon nodded.

"You're right." Colby nodded.

"About time you guys admitted it. Now lets finish up so we can go watch Jon get something thrown at him."

Jon groaned as Joe and Colby laughed.

/*/

"I'm telling you Brook, she hates me." Sarah said, as she helped Brooklyn dress the babies. Brooklyn shook her head, looking up from Amelia.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you Sarah. She's just afraid of Colby getting hurt again."

"I know that but she wouldn't even listen to me when I told her otherwise. She accused me of being a gold digger. I don't think she has any idea who dad is."

"So tell her." Brooklyn said as she snapped up Amelia's onesie before putting her pair of little pink shorts on and a pink head bow.

"I feel like she would just call me a spoiled princess then. I'm telling you Brook, you're lucky not to have to deal with Jon's mom."

"Oh no, I haven't. I only went to court with her because shes crazy and had to deal with constant harassment." Sarah rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You know what I mean." Brooklyn laughed and nodded.

"I do but you shouldn't let this woman treat you like this. Did you tell Colby?" Sarah shook her head as he finished dressing J.J before slipping on his little socks and shoes that matched a pair Jon had.

"No I didn't wanna cause a problem between him and her. Besides, I have a plan. Introduce her to my family, show her I'm not a gold digging whore like she claimed and hopefully, get her off my back." Brooklyn smiled.

"If you need backup, I'm here. I've already dealt with one crazy mother. I can take on another one." Both girls laughed as the babies cooed and waved their hands around.

"Thanks Brook but I think I can take it." Brooklyn just shrugged as they heard loud voices outside the door.

" _Just go in!"_

" _I'm trying. I can't find my key."_

" _Bullshit you're just stalling."_

" _Fuck off, Lopez."_

They heard the sound of a slap and Colby yell.

"What the hell are they doing?"

"Apparently abusing my boyfriend." They both stood from the bed and grabbed the babies before going over to the door.

Brooklyn balanced Amelia in one arm before opening the door. She raised an eyebrow as Joe held both Colby and Jon apart.

"What is going on?"

"Colby's being annoying again."

Colby rolled his eyes and looked at Sarah.

"Babe, I wasn't doing anything. You believe me, right?"

"I don't know. You can be annoying sometimes." Colby scowled.

"Meanie." Sarah laughed as Brooklyn moved to the side.

"Come in children."

"Actually, I was gonna take Sarah out for some food before you guys go get your hair and stuff done." Tonight was the night of the Hall Of Fame ceremony. Jon gave him a look asking 'what the hell?'

Sarah smiled.

"Okay. Here Jon, take your son." Jon turned and took J.J from Sarah as she grabbed her purse and walked outside.

"Bye Brook. I'll see you later." Brooklyn smiled and waved as they walked away.

"Well, I'll be off too. Promised Jo I'd take her sight seeing." Jon groaned silently. So much for his friends being there for him. Brooklyn smiled.

"Bye Joe." He smirked and waved, clapping Jon on the back as he walked away. Jon took a deep breath as J.J snuggled to his chest.

"Are you gonna come in or stand out there like a weirdo?" Brooklyn smirked. Jon laughed and walked inside as she shut the door.

"Hi darlin." Brooklyn smiled and pecked his lips.

"Hi. Did you see Jay's shoes?" Jon look down and smiled.

"Look at that big man, you and me match. Daddy/son shoe game is strong." Jon kissed his head as J.J cooed. Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Don't talk like that." Jon chuckled.

"Hi pretty girl." Jon said, kissing Amelia's head.

"So how was the gym?" Brooklyn asked, sitting down on the bed.

"It was um, good. Phil called me." Brooklyn raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"He did? Good, I've been waiting for his and April's R.S.V.P. Did they tell you if they wanted the chicken or steak?" Jon shook his head. He knew he had to do it.

'Just break it to her gentle.' He thought to himself.

"No he didn't. Look Brook, Phil called because he and April aren't coming to the wedding." Brooklyn the same expression on her face.

"What?" Jon sighed and stepped forward.

"They're not coming to the wedding, babe. Phil said he didn't want to make things awkward what with not being on good terms with the rest of your family and everything. He wanted the day to be about us with no tension in the air." He watched as her face fell. Jon mentally cursed Phil.

"I-I get that, I guess." He saw the tears shining in her eyes. He sat down next to her, held J.J in one arm before wrapping his other one around her.

"I'm sorry Brook. I know how much you wanted them there." Brooklyn nodded, reaching her free hand to wipe the tears away.

"I did but I understand. I wouldn't there to be tension and I know there is. Like he said, this day is about us and I want it to run smooth." Jon nodded. He was happy to see she was taking this well. The last thing he wanted was to see her hurt and crying. That was a sure way to put him in a bad mood.

"Me too and it will." Brooklyn nodded.

"Just kind of sucks. First Scott is no longer in my life and now I feel like I never see Phil or April. It's l-like I lost them too." The tears started falling down her face as she cried. Jon groaned. God damn it!

"Baby you haven't lost them. Why don't we go see them next week? Huh? We can take the babies and fly out to Chicago and spend some time with them."

Brooklyn nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Y-yea that sounds good." Jon nodded and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry, Brook." Brooklyn looked at him.

"It's okay. But can you hand me my phone?" Jon nodded, reaching over and grabbing her phone from the nightstand and handing it to her. She unlocked and scrolled threw her contacts before pushing one and putting the phone to her ear.

"Who are you calling?"

"Phil. I'm yelling at him for making you tell me and not doing it himself." Jon smirked and nodded, sitting back on the bed with J.J to watch the show.

/*/

"So besides wanting to treat me to food, why did you want to leave Jon and Brook?" Colby laughed as he sat across from Sarah outside of a the restaurant they had gone to grab a bite to eat at.

"Well for one, I know how cranky you get when you don't have food." Sarah glared at him as he continued. "And, Jon got a call from Phil when we were at the gym telling him that he and April wouldn't be going to their wedding."

Sarah shook her head.

"I figured he wouldn't. Especially how things ended between him and the company. I'm assuming Brook didn't take it to well."

"Probably not. I feel bad for her. First she can't invite Scott, someone who has been there her entire life until he became an asshole and now Phil won't be coming." Sarah softened her expression and grabbed his hand over the table.

"Aw, you do care about her." Colby rolled his eyes.

"Yea well don't tell her. She'll get all mushy and shit." Sarah laughed. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Colby spoke again.

"I never got to ask. What did you think of my family?"

Sarah wanted to tell him about his mom, but decided not to. Not yet anyways. Instead she put a smile on her face.

"I loved them. Brandon is funny and Sophie is sweet." Colby smiled.

"And my mom?" Sarah had to stop her smile from falling.

"She's sweet. I expected more talking though." Colby nodded.

"Me too but I'm glad she didn't. I didn't want her to say anything to scare you." Sarah smiled.

"Brook, Jon, and uncle Paul and Steph already teased us about marriage and babies. What else is there?" Colby laughed and shrugged.

"I'm sure she'd find something. I'm glad you liked everyone and I'm glad everyone liked you." Sarah just kept the smile on her face.

"Me too. It put me much more at ease." Colby smiled.

"I'm glad you said that because I wanted to ask you something." Sarah raised her eyebrow.

"Oh okay. What is it?" Colby smiled.

"Well, I've seen all of Hartford and where you love and what not and I was wondering, if you wanted to do the same?" Sarah furrowed her eyebrows.

"Huh?" Colby laughed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to Davenport with me on our time off." Sarah's eyes widened.

"R-really?" Colby nodded.

"Yea that is if you want to. I won't push you into anything but I thought it'd be nice ya know. If you want to think about it I understand." Sarah looked at him and smiled shaking her eye.

"No, I don't need to think about it. I wanna go. I wanna see your place and where you're from." Colby smiled wide.

"Really?"

Sarah nodded.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? Like you've said, you've seen Hartford and I'm hoping someday we can go to Texas and I can show you around there. I'd love to go to Davenport with you." Colby smiled even wider. Something he didn't even know was possible but with Sarah with him, he was beginning to think anything was possible.

"O-okay, okay. Great! Tuesday night, we'll fly back to Hartford, you can get some new clothes and stuff then we can fly out Wednesday morning and hang out until my show on Saturday." Sarah smiled.

"Sounds amazing."

/*/

"He invited me to go to Davenport with him." All the girls eyes widened and they all smiled. They were currently in Brooklyn and Jon's hotel room getting their makeup done by Lauren while Jon and the rest of the guys were done at the pool with the babies.

"Sarah that's amazing!" Brooklyn said as Lauren worked on her.

"I know. I'm really excited."

"Sarah, you two are to cute. How did meet the parents go?" Brooklyn huffed, making her sister in law hit her shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Stop moving. You're going to make me mess up." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and closed her eyes as Lauren continued doing her eye make up.

"I see you're bossy like Jon." Lauren laughed.

"That's funny. Jon tells me I'm bossy like you." Brooklyn refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Of course he did."

"Anyway, how was meeting the parents Sarah?" Sarah sighed as she got her hair done by one of the stylist's Nikki hired.

"It was good I guess. His mother basically called me a gold digging whore." Nikki, Brie, Ashley, Noelle, and Gal's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yup. Called a gold digging whore, told me that if I thought I was going to get anything out of Colby then I was dead wrong and should just leave now. Same thing if I was planning to cheat on him. It was a great night."

"Why on earth would she say something like that?" Noelle asked.

"Because of his past exes. Well more so Zahra. Colby was the one who cheated on Leighla."

"Doesn't she know who your dad is?" Sarah shrugged.

"I don't know. If she does, she doesn't care."

"Did you tell Colby?" Sarah shook her head as the hair stylist finished up. Her hair fell in curls with a waterfall braid going from one side of her head to the other. She thanked the hairstylist before sliding out of the chair while Ashley took her place.

"No I didn't wanna cause any trouble with them. I just hope after the dinner with my family and his, she realizes how wrong she was."

"When's that?"

"Monday night after Raw. God she was just so rude." Everyone laughed as Brie hugged Sarah.

"Meeting the family isn't all bad Sar. I remember when I met Bryan's." For the next half hour, everyone traded stories about meeting their significant others family.

"We all know about mine." Brooklyn said, getting out of the make up chair. Lauren had done a wonderful job.

"Yea Brook we know. How about you Lauren? You have a boyfriend right?" Lauren's eyes dropped slightly as she cleaned the brushes to prepare for Nikki.

"No we uh, broke up." Brooklyn raised an eyebrow.

"When?"

"Before dad and I came to California. We'd been having problems and they seem to have gotten worse when he found out Jon was my brother."

"He wanted shit didn't he?" Lauren nodded as Nikki got in the chair.

"Yea so I told him to shove it." Brooklyn hugged her sister in law.

"You don't need him Lauren. Hey, now that you're with the company, maybe you'll find someone new." Lauren smiled at Gal.

"Maybe. Hopefully they won't be assholes."

"Oh well then allow us to tell you who to stay away from." Lauren laughed and shook her head before starting on Nikki. Two hours later, all the girls hair and make up were done when the boys all came back. They all wolf whistled when they saw the girls, making them roll their eyes.

"You look beautiful." Sarah smiled and Colby.

"Thank you."

Brooklyn smiled and took J.J from Jon as he held Amelia.

"How were they?"

"They were awesome. J.J took a dive off the diving board and Amelia secured her spot on the Olympic team." Brooklyn laughed and shook her head.

"You look beautiful." He went to kiss her lips but Brooklyn pushed him away.

"No you'll smudge my lipstick." Jon rolled his eyes.

"You'll be fine." He went to kiss her again when he was sprayed with a water bottle.

"Hey!" Amelia scrunched her face up as some of the mist hit her. Jon looked and saw Lauren standing there.

"What the hell, Lauren?"

"I worked hard on your fidgety wife. Don't smudge it."

"I am not fidgety."

"Yes you are." Everyone chorused, making her roll her eyes. Lauren laughed and shook her head as an attractive, bald man walked up to her.

"Hello, I don't believe we met before. I'm Claudio." Lauren almost swooned at his Swiss accent. She smiled and placed her hand in his.

"I'm Jon's sister, Lauren." Claudio smiled and shook her head.

"A beautiful girl like you is related to him?" Lauren blushed as Jon rolled his eyes and all the girls in the room shared a look.

"I'm not ugly. Babe, he called me ugly." Brooklyn laughed and shook her head, cupping his cheek.

"You're not ugly, Cowboy. Promise." Jon smirked.

"Hear that everyone?"

"Oh please, she's supposed to say that. You're married."

"So? Brie tells you your goat beard looks good when it clearly doesn't." Bryan scowled.

"At least my hairline isn't receding." Jon's eyes widened. Brooklyn shook her head and spoke before he could.

"Alright children, you're all cute. God. Sometimes I think the twins act better then you guys. Everyone out so we can get ready." Everyone rolled their eyes. Claudio looked at Lauren who was finishing packing up.

"Do you need help with your bags?" Lauren looked up and smiled, shaking her head.

"No I'm okay. I'm staying here to babysit anyways." Claudio smiled and gave a slight nod.

"Well I must be off to get ready. It was nice meeting you Lauren." Lauren almost moaned at how her name sounded in his accent. She collected herself and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you too, Claudio." He smiled before leaving. Brooklyn looked at her sister in law and smirked.

"Someone likes someone." She said in a sing song voice making Lauren blush and Jon scowl.

"Stop, Brook." Lauren said, her cheeks as red as her hair. Brooklyn laughed.

"Sorry."

"It's not happening." Jon said, feeling a surge of protectiveness. It wasn't that he thought Claudio was a bad guy. In fact, he was one of the nicest guys Jon knew but the thought of him with his sister was odd.

Lauren and Brooklyn rolled their eyes.

"And why not?"

"Because, because..." Jon trailed off as he tried to think of something. Brooklyn just shook her head.

"Jon, please just go shower and get dressed. Maybe you'll come up with a reason then." Jon rolled his eyes but handed Amelia over to Lauren before grabbing the bag that had his tux in it and heading into the bathroom.

"Thank you Brook." Brooklyn smiled as she rocked J.J.

"You're welcome. So Claudio, huh?" Brooklyn wiggled her eyebrows, making Lauren blush.

"He's so cute! And that accent." Brooklyn laughed.

"Someone got bit by the love bug." Lauren rolled her eyes as Amelia waved her hand, hitting Lauren's nose.

"I don't think so Brook. I just got out of a relationship. I don't know if I'm ready to get into one again."

Brooklyn nodded.

"I completely understand. But, I doubt Claudio would be like your ex. I mean, he already works for the company so he won't ask for anything except a facial." Lauren giggled and shrugged.

"We'll see." The two sat around and talked for a while before Jon came out of the bathroom. Brooklyn wolf whistled as he came out wearing his navy blue, suit pants, his white button up shirt, and his navy blue tie hanging untied around his neck.

"Looking good, brother." Jon smirked.

"I know but I can't get my tie on right."

"Come here." Brooklyn handed J.J to Lauren before getting up on her knees and crawling over to the end of the bed. Jon stood in front of her, hands on her hips as she tied his tie for him.

"How do you know how to do that Brook?"

"Years of watching my mom do it for my father."

"I knew he didn't dress himself." Brooklyn laughed at Jon and finished with his tie.

"There. You look very handsome." Jon smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Why thank you darlin. But I'm still not slicking my hair back." Brooklyn rolled her eyes. All day yesterday she had begged him to slick his hair back for tonight.

"Fine, be stubborn." Jon laughed and headed back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Once he was done, Brooklyn grabbed her dress bag and jewelry before going into the bathroom.

"Wow, those are some shoes." Lauren snickered at her brother. Jon rolled his eyes as he pulled the tan dress shoes on.

"Shut up." Lauren laughed as the babies clapped their hands.

"Don't encourage her, you two. She's being mean to daddy." J.J and Amelia smiled and clapped again.

"Hey!" Jon mock scowled and got closer to the babies faces. The two squealed happily.

"Are you two laughing at me?" Lauren laughed as the babies smiled. J.J reached his hand forward batted at Jon's face. Jon took his hand and blew raspberries on it, making the little baby giggle.

"You're a good dad." Jon looked at his sister and smiled before sitting up straight.

"Thanks. Are you babies gonna be good for aunt Lauren while mommy and daddy are gone?"

"I'm sure they'll be perfect, right guys?" The babies smiled again.

"Who do they get their happiness from everyday. I know it's not you." She teased, making Jon roll his eyes.

"I'll have you know, I am always pleasant."

"Uh-huh so they get it from you?"

"Hell no! Are you kidding me? I just lied through my teeth. They get it from Brook." Lauren laughed.

"That's what I thought."

Both their heads turned towards the bathroom door and Brooklyn came out in her dress. Jon's eyes widened and his mouth slightly dropped open. Brooklyn blushed when she stepped out in the bathroom.

"Brook, you look beautiful." Brooklyn smiled at Lauren and smoothed down the invisible wrinkles in her dress. It was a floor length, long sleeve, royal blue dress that crossed in an X in the back, showing some of her skin.

"Jon? What do you think?" Jon didn't answer, just looked her up and down. Her long, brown hair was up in a neat bun. He think she called it a sock bun. Her make up looked flawless thanks to his sister and the dress fit her like a glove, showing off all her curves. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he locked eyes with her.

"You look beautiful, Brook. Very beautiful." Brooklyn blushed as he stood up to stand in front of her. He grabbed her hands and pressed a kiss to the back of them.

"Thank you. We should probably get going. Lauren, I stopped formula feeding them so there are bags of milk in the fridge. Just pour them in the bottles and heat them up. Their jammies are in the suitcase by the pack and play and they have to have Colby's blankets when they go to sleep." Lauren nodded.

"Why did you stop the formula?" She asked as Brooklyn packed her clutch.

"Because despite us having the one good night with them, it didn't last long. In fact, they got up more times for the formula then they did for me. So after some research-."

"Extensive research. She even called her old doctor back in Vegas." Lauren's eyes widened and Brooklyn shrugged.

"I needed second opinions. Thank you so much for watching them." Lauren nodded.

"No problem. I love spending time with them." She smiled down at the babies in her arms.

"Is dad coming over?"

Lauren shook her head.

"No. He said he was gonna meet up with some of his old friends that were here or something like that." Brooklyn and Jon nodded.

"Okay. Well if you need anything, call. Bye my loves." Brooklyn walked over and kissed the babies foreheads before Jon did the same.

"Ready?" Brooklyn nodded and grabbed Jon's hand. They waved to Lauren before leaving.

/*/

Colby stared at his reflection in the long mirror that was mounted on the wall. After the girls had got their hair and make up down, Sarah and Colby headed back to their room to get dressed for the ceremony. While Sarah was occupied in the bathroom, Colby had changed into his suit. He had to admit, he was really nervous. This was the first time that they would be at a WWE event together. He hoped that it would all run smoothly. The last thing he wanted was for Sarah to receive any hate especially if he was the cause of it just because they were together.

Colby snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the bathroom door open and Sarah emerged. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened as they scanned her up and down. She was wearing the royal blue, satin, sweetheart dress that had cross straps across her back and a jeweled bust. Colby was speechless.

"How do I look?" Sarah asked timidly. Colby locked eyes with her as he walked over and placed his hands on her hips.

"You look beautiful."

Sarah smiled as a blush covered her cheeks, making him chuckle.

"Thank you. You look very handsome. Who knew you could scrub up so well."

Colby rolled his eyes playfully as she checked him out. He was wearing some black pants that were kind of tight (not that she didn't mind), with a royal blue shirt and a black tie as well as his suit jacket that had one button done on it.

"Very funny, sweetheart. I think you've been hanging around Brook to long cause that was cold."

Sarah rolled her eyes and looped her arms around his neck.

"Oh relax, I was joking."

"Whatever you say, Brooklyn. I mean Sarah." He smirked while Sarah rolled her eyes.

"If I'm Brooklyn then that means you're sleeping with her and Jon would definitely kill you."

Colby laughed.

"I was just kidding sweetheart. You're nothing like Brooklyn. You're not crazy." Sarah laughed as Colby smiled and leaned in closer, pressing his lips to hers softly. Sighing contently, Sarah instantly responded as their kiss deepened. Things were getting heated when Colby's phone rang catching their attention.

Breaking apart, Sarah used her thumb to wipe off the excess lipstick that clung to Colby's lips before he picked up his phone. Looking at the caller I.D, he groaned seeing Claudio's name. Accepting the call, he raised the phone to his ear.

"Hey man what's up?" Colby asked with a sigh. He hated that the Swiss superstar chose that moment to call him.

"Well we're all in the lobby waiting for you and Sarah. When are you two planning on joining us?" Claudio's accented voice replied.

"We'll be down in a minute."

There was a few sounds before another voice came over the phone.

"Hurry up Lopez. We don't wanna wait because you can't keep your hands off Sarah. Jeez, you and Jon need shock callers." Bryan chastised playfully. Colby laughed.

"Whatever you say goat man." Colby smirked as he hung up, not waiting for a response. Putting the phone in his pocket, he looked at Sarah.

"Ready babe?" Sarah nodded and grabbed her clutch. Both made sure they had everything they'd need before heading out of their room and down to the lobby. Once they got down there and Bryan hit Colby for the goat joke, they all piled into the limo that would take them to the venue.

Sarah's nerves started to rise as they pulled up twenty minutes later. Like he sensed her uneasiness, Colby leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You're gonna do great, Sar. I promise. I'll be with you the whole time." Sarah turned her head and just nodded. They shared a quick kiss before getting out. Like he promised, Colby held her hand the entire time as they walked into the arena and was shown backstage where they would wait before walking the red carpet. When they got there, they heard Brooklyn and Jon.

"Jon stop it!"

"It's loose!"

"It's loose because you're tugging on it."

Sarah and Colby both laughed as they found the two. Brooklyn had her hands at Jon's neck, fixing his tie.

"There, now leave it."

Jon rolled his eyes and settled his hands on his wife's hips as Sarah and Colby walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Brooklyn turned and smiled.

"Hey. Sarah you look beautiful!" Sarah smiled as she hugged her best friend.

"So do you Brook. And Jon you clean up nice."

"I wish this thing was over so I can get out of this monkey suit." All three rolled their eyes.

"We haven't even been here an hour."

"Brooklyn, you weren't there when he had to wear it for the Slammy's. As soon as we got backstage, he had his coat and shirt off." Sarah laughed and Brooklyn shook her head.

"These things make me uncomfortable." Jon said in defense of himself.

"Well you look handsome." Jon smiled at his wife as Paul and Shawn came up to them.

"You guys look beautiful." Paul said, kissing his daughter and god daughter's cheek.

"Thanks." Colby and Jon said, making him roll his eyes. Shawn hugged his daughter before Brooklyn.

"Now this shouldn't have to be said, but I expect you four to keep your hands to yourself tonight. We're on live t.v and we don't need to see you guys sucking face." Both couples rolled their eyes.

"Yes dad." They all replied.

"Now if the old man here is done bugging you guys, Brook, Sarah, we have a surprise for you guys." Sarah and Brooklyn smiled.

"What?"

"Follow me." Shawn said as Paul just grumbled about how Shawn was older than him. Brooklyn, Jon, Sarah, and Colby followed the older men to the back room where they kept all the inductees.

"Barbie, Daisy!" Brooklyn and Sarah both smiled as they heard the all to familiar nicknames. There was only one person that called them that. They smiled as their uncle, Kevin Nash walked over and wrapped them up into a big bear hug.

"Uncle Kevin!" Kevin laughed and kissed each girls head.

"Wait, wait, wait. Daisy and Barbie?" Jon asked, very confused. Brooklyn, Sarah, Kevin, Paul, and Shawn laughed.

"They're the nicknames I gave them. Sarah is Barbie because of the hair and she just reminded me of her. And Brooklyn is Daisy after Daisy Duke shorts because that's all she used to wear during the summer giving her poor father a heart attack." Brooklyn laughed as Paul shook his head. He always hated the shorts she'd wear but it didn't matter to her. She liked them. It was even funnier when all her uncles would buy her a pair when they took her shipping just to make her father angry.

Jon and Colby chuckled after hearing the reasoning behind the nicknames.

"How are you uncle Kevin? Nervous?" Brooklyn asked.

"Nope for once I'm calm." Kevin smiled.

"What about your speech?" Sarah asked as Colby placed an arm around her waist.

"I've got it memorized and have written it on my hand for good measure." He raised his left hand, letting them all see the writing making them laugh. Kevin chuckled and put his hand down as his phone started ringing. Excusing himself, he took the device out of his pocket and looked at it. A frown formed on his face when he noticed who was calling. He immediately pushed the end button, rejecting the call and returning the phone back to his pocket. When he turned back around, everyone raised en eyebrow.

"Scott." He mumbled quietly, hoping neither Jon nor Brooklyn heard him but they did. Brooklyn tensed which was noticed by everyone. Jon walked over and placed his hands on her hips.

"Relax darlin. He isn't here and he won't be." Brooklyn nodded as he kissed her forehead. Her shoulder's dropped, just feeling relaxed by Jon's touch and his deep voice. Everyone smiled at them before Kevin turned to Sarah and Colby.

"So Colby, what are your intentions with my niece?"

Colby' eyes widened and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Uncle Kevin!" Sarah chastised, embarrassed.

"You knew it was coming." Kevin shrugged, as he, Paul, and Shawn all grinned.

"Kevin, leave my daughter alone." They heard. All turned to see Rebecca and Stephanie walking their way. Brooklyn hugged her mother as did Sarah.

"Oh come on Bec, I'm just teasing." Sarah turned at her mom.

"Mommy, he's teasing me." She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, making everyone laugh. Rebecca hugged her daughter.

"I'll take care of him sweetie." Sarah laughed as she stood back up straight and grabbed hold of Colby's hand.

"Okay everyone, we need to get into position. Jon, Colby, you're interviews are as soon as you get out there. Colby, you're up with Matthew. Jon, you're with Renee." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Great." Jon kissed Brooklyn's hand.

"No worries darlin. You'll be right there with me." Brooklyn nodded as their mother ushered everyone to their place. Jon kept a tight hold on Brooklyn's hand as they stepped out onto the red carpet. Camera's were flashing as Jon wrapped his arm around Brooklyn's waist and they both smirked. The fans cheered when they saw them. Jon turned and whispered in her ear.

"I wanna leave already."

Brooklyn laughed and shook her head.

"You're doing fine babe. Just a few more pictures." Jon nodded as they took another one, this one for the WWE's Instagram.

Meanwhile, Sarah felt her heart racing as she stepped out with Colby. She was shocked to see so many people.

"Wow."

Colby smiled down at her and squeezed her hand.

"You okay?" Sarah smiled up at him and nodded.

"Perfect." Colby smiled and pecked her lips before they took their pictures and headed over to where Colby would be getting interviewed. As they got ready, Sarah kept her hold on Colby's hand as they put his mic on him.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Both turned and Colby smiled seeing his friend, Matthew Polinsky or known in the WWE as Corey Graves walking up to them.

"Hey Matt. Who knew you could clean up so sharp?" Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Everyone." He turned and smiled at Sarah.

"You must be his girlfriend, Sarah." Sarah smiled and nodded shaking his hand.

"He's told me a lot about you. You're more beautiful then he described." Sarah blushed.

"Thank you. He's told me a lot about you too."

"Knowing him, he told you I was a dick didn't he?" Sarah laughed as Colby smirked.

"I didn't lie." Matt laughed as they got the one minute warning from the camera man.

The group talked for another minute before they got the cue from the cameraman. Sarah's grip on Colby's hand tightened as the red light on the camera turned on, telling her they were live.

" _Here I am with Mr. Money In The Bank himself, Seth Rollins."_

 _Seth smirked as he held Sarah's hand._

" _Thank you Corey. It's a great night tonight." Corey nodded._

" _Now Seth, you go head to head against the Viper, Randy Orton tomorrow. How do expect to conquer the legend killer?"_

 _Seth snorted._

" _It's simple Corey, I'm going to destroy him. I'm going to rip the head off of the snake and show him who the face of the company is."_

" _And what about your Money In The Bank contract? Any plans to cash that in?"_

 _Seth laughed._

" _Now why would I share that? It would take the surprise out of everything. All I'm going to say is tomorrow, Randy and everyone else in the WWE Universe is going to learn who runs the place now."_

 _Corey nodded and looked at the camera._

 _"Well there you have it ladies and gentleman. Be sure to turn into Wrestlemania tomorrow to catch Seth Rollins as he faces Randy Orton."_

The red light turned off as Sarah let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Colby looked down at her and smiled?

"You okay?" Sarah nodded.

"Yea, I just hope I didn't look stupid on T.V." Colby rolled his eyes.

"Impossible sweetheart. Come on, lets go find our seats." Sarah nodded and let him lead her off.

Back with Brooklyn and Jon, Brooklyn had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as they walked up to Renee to get ready for Jon's interview. Renee looked up at them, her eyes zeroing in on Jon. She smirked and waved.

"Hi Jon. Wow, you clean up nice." Brooklyn tensed, seeing the look in Renee's eye. She wondered how her parents would feel if she took the blonde out before the show? Surely if it wasn't caught on camera she'd be fine. She felt Jon tense beside her as his grip tightened on her hand.

"Thanks. Can we do this?" He asked flatly, completely ignoring her advances. Renee smiled.

"Of course. Hi Brooklyn, you look nice." Brooklyn just looked at her with no expression on her face. They got their cue and Brooklyn forced a smiled on her face.

" _Ladies and gentleman please welcome my guests, Dean Ambrose and his wife, WWE Diva Brooklyn. Now Dean, you're competing in a seven man ladder match tomorrow for the Intercontinental Championship. What are your plans for the match?" She held the mic out for him._

 _"It's simple. I'm going to kiss my children's heads, kiss my wife, then head down the ring and take what should be mine. I deserve this title more then anyone. I've worked hard for this and no body is going to take it from me. Not Bad News Barrett, not goat boy Danie Bryan, no one. The night is mine tomorrow. Right babe?" Brooklyn smiled and nodded._

" _Well the best of luck to you tomorrow. I know many people will be cheering you on." She placed her hand on his arm, making both Jon and Brooklyn tense. Jon moved slightly so her hand would fall._

" _Thank you." Was all he said as the camera turned off._

As soon as the light went off, Renee looked at Jon.

"So Jon-."

She didn't get to finish before Jon looked at Brooklyn.

"Lets go find our seats baby." He gave her a long kiss, making Renee scowl. Jon wasn't stupid. He knew Renee was trying to piss Brooklyn off and by the way she held his hand, he knew Brooklyn was pissed. So, he decided to get some revenge. He pulled away and smiled at her, getting one back.

"Okay." He nodded and pulled her away as Renee once again tried to get his attention.

"I'm going to kill her." Brooklyn said as they waited to be seated.

"How does someone even think it's okay to flirt with someones husband? Especially when they're standing right there?" Jon wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Baby, she was just trying to get under your skin. Don't let her. I only have and only will have eyes for you." He kissed her lightly. Brooklyn sighed and kissed him back, well aware of the cameras going off but neither cared at the moment. They pulled away and Brooklyn wiped the lipstick off his lips.

"I just hope the rest of the night goes smooth. This morning sucked and now I have someone trying to hit on my husband just because they don't like me."

"I know Brook but it'll get better. After this, we're gonna go party it up. Maybe I'll even get drunk enough to dance with you." Brooklyn laughed.

"That would make this crappy day a whole lot better if you did dance with me." Jon smiled.

"We'll see." Brooklyn laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He went to kiss her again as her parents walked by.

"Stop." Her father ordered, not even looking at them as he walked past. Jon and Brooklyn just rolled their eyes.

/*/

Joe laughed as he sat at a table with all his buddies.

"It's good to see you again, Joe. How is Lauren?"

"She's good. She's here too. I got even better news." All his friends looked at him. "Me and Jonny met again. We've agreed to a fresh start."

All the older men smiled.

"That's great, Joey!" Joe's friend, Tim said smiling. They were all aware of the relationship Joe had with Jon and were happy to see they had found one another again.

"It is. It's great to have both kids again."

"How is he?" Joe finished off his beer before speaking again.

"He's good. He works for the WWE, he's married and has twins. He's doing really good for himself."

"Well you're gonna have to bring him around one of these days." Joe laughed and nodded before standing up.

"I'm gonna go get another one. Anyone else need a refill?" They all shook their heads and Joe nodded, grabbing his empty glass and heading to the bar.

"What can I get you sir?" The bartender asked.

"Another beer please." The man nodded and took the glass to fill it. As Joe waited, he tapped his fingers against the bar top. When he realized he was doing it, he laughed quietly to himself. Now he knew where Jon got it from. As he tapped, he heard a voice he didn't think he'd ever hear again. A voice that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his fist clench. Turning his head to the right, he saw the last person he wanted to see. Her eyes were wide when she saw it really was him.

"W-what?" Joe scowled.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost, Kim."

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait you guys. I unfortunately started back at college but I am going to try my best at updating in a timely fashion. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Oh and if there are any Tom Hiddleston fans here, I have written a story on Archive Of Our Own. It's called Teacher's Pet and my username on there is Jamcneill680. If you check it out, let me know what you think!**


	72. Chapter 72

**Hey guys. I am super sorry for such a late update. Life has been hectic lately with school and homework and basically being an on call babysitter. So I am super sorry and I just want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It means the world to me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please leave a review to let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy Two:**

Kim sat in shock, her eyes wide as they met her former husbands. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. What was he doing here?

"What's wrong, Kim? Cat got your tongue?" Joe smirked. This was even better than he imagined.

"W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered.

Joe gave her another smirk.

"I'm here for Wrestlemania. My son invited me."

Kim's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Oh yea. We've reconnected and let me tell you, it's great."

Kim's throat felt like it was closing in just as Scott came walking up to them.

"Kevin didn't answer. Guess he's ignoring me now too." He mumbled sadly. He noticed the tense air and looked at the unfamiliar man standing next to his girlfriend. He raised an eyebrow.

"Kim, who's this?"

Kim remained somewhat stunned and silent, which made Joe want to laugh. This was great. When it was clear Kim wasn't going to answer, Joe took it into his own hands.

"I'm Joe. Joe Good."

Scott's eyes widened and he tenses. It didn't take him long to figure out who he was.

"Jon's dad?"

Joe nodded, picking his beer up and taking a small sip.

"Yup and you must be my lovely daughter in laws washout uncle. I know all about you and what you've done."

Scott scowled.

"What do you know?" He all but hissed, not liking that this man who didn't know him bringing up the things he'd done. He was already beating himself up daily about them.

"I know plenty. Like how you put Brooklyn in the hospital. Twice. You made her go into early labor with my grandchildren which by the way, are absolutely adorable. It's a shame you two can't see them like, ever." He smirked, loving ever minute of this. Kim deserved everything she was getting for what she had done to not only Brooklyn but her own family.

"So Jon gave you a chance but not Kim. How is that far?"

"Because I've proved to them I am nothing like Kim. I have apologized for my not being there for him."

"H-how did he find you?" Kim asked, speaking for the first time in a few minutes.

"Lauren told him where I was after they met again. You remember Lauren right Kim?" Kim tensed again as Joe continued. "She's only your daughter after all. How could you forget her?"

Scott's eyes widened as he looked at his girlfriend.

"You have a daughter?" Kim closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Why yes she does, Scott." Kim abruptly stood up and grabbed her purse.

"I don't need to sit her and listen to this. You know nothing Joe and you never have. Let's go Scott. Our reservations at the Four Seasons should be ready."

Joe tensed. The Four Seasons? That was where Jon, Brooklyn, and the babies were staying. Before he could say anything, Kim and Scott left.

"Shit." Joe said, slamming his beer down and throwing money on the counter before following them. If they were going to the Four Seasons then they were breaking the restraining order and he knew Jon and Brooklyn weren't there.

Pulling his cell phone out, he immediately called Lauren as he hailed a cab and gave the man his address.

" _Hello?"_

"Lauren, it's dad. Lock the hotel room doors and don't open them for anyone but Brooklyn, Jon and I."

" _Dad what's going on?"_

"I just ran into Kim and her boyfriend at the bar. They're heading to the hotel because they have a reservation."

" _They'll be breaking the restraining order."_

"I know. I'm going to call Jon and tell him. You just keep the door locked okay. I'm not gonna let these people anywhere near Jon, Brooklyn, or the babies."

" _I will dad. Promise."_

Joe nodded and hung up with her before calling Jon.

"Come on." He muttered as the phone kept ringing. He didn't think Kim and Scott would do anything but you never knew with Kim and he was going to protect his family. He was going to protect Jon like he should have all those years ago.

/*/

The table erupted in laughter as Shawn finished telling one of his stories about the time he almost got arrested in a foreign country.

"You're telling me you didn't see the sign?" Jon asked as Brooklyn leaned into him. He was happy to see she was in a better mood now. He knew this day had been hard for her so he tried everything to put a smile back on her face. He whispered jokes into her ear at the ceremony and he even downed a couple shots and slow danced with her. By the end of the dance, she was smiling and so was Jon.

"Nope. They should probably make them easier to read. How was I supposed to know it was a brothel?" Sarah and Colby laughed again.

"And that's why Shawn was never able to travel alone again." Paul said, sipping his beer. Shawn rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Oh yea Mr. Perfect. What about the time you almost lost Brooklyn in Canada?"

Stephanie and Brooklyn's eyes widened.

"What?" They both shrieked at the same time as Colby, Sarah, Jon, Joe, and Gal all laughed. Paul groaned and looked at Shawn.

"Shawn, that was supposed to be just an us thing." Shawn thought about it for a minute.

"Oh yea, sorry." Paul shook his head, sneaking a look at his wife and oldest daughter. Brooklyn's eyes were wide and Stephanie had a scowl on her face.

"Alright, alright. Yes, I almost lost Brooklyn in Canada. I had taken her to a boardwalk during the summer while we were there for shows. I turned my back for a minute and she was gone."

Stephanie's eyes widened.

"You lost my daughter?"

"You lost me?!" Jon chuckled and held Brooklyn to him. Paul shook his head.

"I found you almost instantly. You were watching the game where you have to fill the clowns mouth with water to pop the balloon. You had gotten scared when you saw the clowns and just froze."

Stephanie and Brooklyn still looked at him, eyes wide.

"Oh stop, she was fine. Everyone there spoke english and I found her within five minutes top."

"So why didn't you tell aunt Steph?" Sarah asked as Colby traced patterns on the hand he was holding.

"Sarah, have you met your aunt. She would have killed me."

"Good! You lost me! I could have been kidnapped."

"They'd bring you back." Colby said, making Brooklyn glare at him. She reached over the table and slapped him on the side of the head.

"Ow!"

"Hey! You don't see me abusing your husband."

"Well then tell your boyfriend to butt out." Everyone laughed as Brooklyn sat back down and Jon wrapped an arm around her shoulder's. Paul looked at his wife and sighed.

"I'm sorry I never told you." He mumbled as his eyes dropped to the table. Stephanie sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I almost lost her in a mall once back in Hartford."

Brooklyn's eyes widened again.

"What?!" Stephanie shot her daughter and apologetic look.

"Sorry honey but it was the first time you weren't in your stroller and you ran into a make up store when I wasn't looking." Brooklyn shook her head.

"Sounds like you needed a leash." Joe teased. Brooklyn just rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Why didn't he get hit?"

"Because I like Joe unlike somebody." She smirked at Colby who just rolled his eyes. The table continued sharing fun stories. Halfway through Sarah's story about almost breaking some girl's nose in high school, Jon's phone started to ring in his pocket. Brooklyn sat up having felt it since she was laying on his chest.

"Who's that?" Jon shrugged as all eyes turned to him.

"I don't know. The only people I talk to are here."

"Ain't that right." Colby said, earning another hit to the head, this time by Jon who he was sitting right next to.

"Ow!"

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" Jon laughed at Sarah and looked down at his phone.

"It's my dad." Brooklyn raised an eyebrow as Jon answered, plugging his other ear with his finger so he could hear better.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

" _Jonny, where are you and Brook?"_

Jon furrowed his eyebrows. He could barely hear his father over the music and the shouting that seemed to becoming from his dad's end of the phone.

"We're at the after part for the Hall of Fame. Why?"

Brooklyn gave Jon a questioning look but all he did was shrug as his dad answered.

" _Okay, you guys need to get back to the hotel. I ran into Kim and Scott and they said they had a reservation here. I followed them and called the police but we need you here. I told Lauren to keep the hotel door locked and not let anyone in unless it was me, you, or Brooklyn. Can you get a copy of the restraining order?"_

Brooklyn watched Jon's eyes blaze with anger. Her heart started beating fast. What was going on?

"Yea I can get it. We'll be right there." Jon pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Damn it!" He cursed, shoving the phone back into his pocket.

"Jon what's wrong?" Jon looked at his wife.

"My dad saw Kim and Scott at the bar. They mentioned having a reservation at the Four Seasons." Everyone's eyes widened and Brooklyn felt her heart stop.

"Did he call the police?" Paul asked, already standing up. Jon nodded as everyone else stood, ready to leave.

"Yea."

"W-what about the babies and Lauren?" Brooklyn asked. Jon looked at his wife and grabbed her hand.

"They're fine baby. Dad told Lauren to lock the door and not let anyone in unless it was him, you, or me." Brooklyn just nodded, unable to speak. Both didn't know it but they were thinking the same thing. What if Joe hadn't seen them? What if they had figured out which room was Jon and Brooklyn's and went there. Lauren wouldn't know who they were.

"Well what are we doing standing here. Lets go kick some ass." Joe said. They all laughed the ballroom but not before telling Vince and Linda where they were going.

"Oh and Paul, you might want to add that Scott is now fired from this company." Paul smirked at his father in law.

"You got it." Vince nodded and watched the group leave. As the cars drove them back, Brooklyn could feel Jon shaking next to her. She reached over and grabbed his hand.

"It's gonna be okay. The babies are safe." Jon nodded as his jaw clenched.

"But what if my dad hadn't seen them and we didn't know they were there?" Brooklyn nodded.

"I know but he did and we can only thank God for that."

"I'm going to kill your uncle." Brooklyn nodded.

"I know."

/*/

As soon as they walked into the hotel, they heard yelling and swearing in the lobby. Jon's grip tightened on Brooklyn's hand as he saw his father yelling at Scott and Kim.

"You're not supposed to be here!"

"Sir calm down." A police officer said. Joe growled and turned his head, seeing his son.

"Jonny. Thank God you're here."

Scott and Kim's eyes widened.

Jon clenched his jaw.

"Yea thank God. What are you doing here?" He hissed at his mother.

"Sir, this man is claiming that these two are in violation of a restraining order."

"They are." Sarah said, stepping up to her best friend. "I'm Sarah Hickenbottom, their lawyer. Ms. McCann and Mr. Hall are not allowed within a hundred feet or Mr. Good, Mrs. Good or their children."

"We're not breaking anything!" Kim bellowed, running her hands through her blonde hair.

"Bullshit! You knew we'd be here. Scott knew we'd be here. The whole damn company is here!" Jon yelled, making Brooklyn jump. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had just got over everything that had happen early in the day and now here was this. Now she really wanted to roll up into a ball and cry.

"Jon, relax." Paul said, placing a hand on his son in laws shoulder. He saw that he had made Brooklyn jump when he yelled and he didn't like it. He knew Jon didn't mean to scare her but he did and it was Paul's job to try and keep this under control.

"Gentlemen, these two need to be arrested." Paul said, glaring at the two pains in his ass.

"We haven't done anything! We didn't know they'd be here I swear." Kim yelled out, crying. Both Jon and Joe rolled their eyes. She was faking and they knew it.

"First things first, we need to see a copy of the restraining order. Does someone have a copy."

"I do." Paul said, fishing his key out of his pocket.

"I'll be right back." He kissed his daughter's head before running off.

"Why are you doing this?" Brooklyn asked for the first time since they had been gotten to the hotel. Everyone saw her eyes were fixed on Scott.

"Did I do something to you that made you want to hurt me constantly? To try and hurt my husband and my babies?" Tears fell from Brooklyn's eyes as Scott looked down in shame. "W-why Scott? What did I do?" Scott couldn't even look at her. Jon growled as Brooklyn cried. He turned and looked at Gal.

"Gal, will you take her up to our room please." Gal nodded and walked up to Brooklyn's side.

"Come on Brook. Lets go."

"No." She shrugged out of Gal's arms. "I wanna know! What did I do huh? Why Scott? I wanna know." Jon shot Joe a look and the young Samoan nodded, walking over and picking Brooklyn up.

"Put me down! Put me down! I wanna know! What did I do to you?!" She kept yelling as tears fell from her eyes as Joe and Gal pulled her into the elevator. Jon's hands clenched and turned to Scott.

"I hope you're happy. She's your niece and you've broke her heart. What kind of piece of shit uncle does that?" Stephanie said, standing by her son in law. Scott just kept his eyes on the ground, not wanting anyone to see his own tears that had formed during Brooklyn's rant.

"He hasn't done anything! It wasn't until that little whore came along that Jon stopped talking to me. She's the reason we're all here." Jon growled and almost lunged for his mother but his father and Colby grabbed him.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that. I stopped talking to you because I was tired of your shit. The only time you called was for money. You never cared about anyone but yourself. You were a horrible mother. You're a horrible person in fact. And now, you're going to jail."

Just as he finished, Paul came running out of the elevator, a copy if the restraining order that had been sent to the WWE offices in his hand.

"Here you go." He handed it over to the policemen. They both looked it over and looked at the concierge behind the desk.

"Can we have the room number for a Mr. Hall please?" The woman nodded and typed into the computer. Kim's face paled and she started twisting her hands. The woman looked up at the policemen.

" We have Mr. Hall reserved in room six-thirty." Jon's eyes widened. That was right down the hall from them.

"You son of a bitch." Jon said, going to lunge again but being kept back once again by his father and Colby.

"Mr. Good please. What room are you in?" Jon sighed angrily.

"Six-thirteen." Stephanie and Paul smirked as Sarah spoke.

"Gentlemen, these two are in clear violation of the restraining order." The two men nodded and looked at Scott and Kim.

"Ma'am, sir, please place your hands behind your back."

Stephanie, Paul, Colby, Joe, Sarah, and Jon all smirked.

"W-what? We didn't do anything wrong! We didn't know they were here!"

"Yes we did." Scott said. All eyes turned to him and Kim's widened.

"Scott." Scott ignored his girlfriend and looked the police officers.

"We did know they were here. That's why we came. I knew. We both knew."

Kim's eyes widened as she looked at the police again.

"H-he's lying! I didn't know I swear!"

"Kim McCann and Scott Hall, you two are under arrest for violating a restraining order. You two have the right to remain silent, whatever you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

As the two continued and placed the handcuffs on their wrists, Paul turned to Jon.

"Go get Brook, Jon. We'll make sure everything is good from here." Jon nodded and walked off towards the elevator along with his dad.

"You okay, Jonny?" Jon looked at his father as they stepped into the elevator. He nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm glad it's over. I just can't believe they'd do that." Joe nodded and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's over now Jon. Hopefully, you won't have to worry about them anymore. Do you think Brooklyn's okay?" Jon sighed.

"I don't know. This whole day for her has been a shit show and then to add this on top of it..." Jon trailed off and just shook his head.

"Well I'm sure if there is anyone that could calm her down, it's you." Jon didn't answer and just watched the numbers go up as the elevator moved. When it finally reached their floor, he all but ran down the hallway. Quickly opening the door, he walked in seeing Joe and Lauren standing there. Jon heard sobs coming from the bathroom.

"She's been in there since we got up here. Gal's in there with her." Joe said when he noticed Jon staring.

Jon nodded and looked at the pack and play seeing the twins sleeping soundly.

"They're okay, Jon. Fell asleep shortly before dad called me. Is everything okay?"

"Kim's going to jail. So is Scott. Scott admitted they knew we were here." Lauren and Joe shook their heads as the bathroom door opened and Gal walked out.

"How is she?" Jon asked. Gal gave a sad smile as she shut the bathroom door and walked over.

"She's hurt. She just kept saying 'I don't know what I did.'"

"She didn't do anything." Jon's father said.

"Well we all know that but she just kept saying she must have done something between the Scott thing and the Phil thing." Jon sighed and closed his eyes.

"We can stay if you want Jon."

Jon shook his head.

"No we have an early day tomorrow. You guys need your sleep. Thank you for everything." Joe and Gal nodded.

"Of course." He hugged each of them before they left. Joe looked at his sister and father.

"Thank you guys too. Thanks Lauren for keeping the babies safe."

"We're family, Jon. We all stick together no matter what." Jon just gave a sad smile before hugging each of them. After that, Lauren grabbed her bags and they said their goodbye's. When the door shut, Jon sighed and loosened his tie. Walking over, he made sure the babies were still sleeping. He watched their innocent faces for a few minutes. It reassured him they were safe and everyone was okay. Well almost everyone. Walking over to the bathroom door, he knocked lightly before going in. He saw Brooklyn sitting on the ground, her back against the bathtub as tears dried on her face.

She looked up at Jon.

"So much for this being a better day." She said, her voice scratchy from crying. Jon sighed and sat down next to her.

"You know none of this was your fault, Brooklyn."

"I must have done something. First this whole shit show, then Phil not wanting to come to the wedding. I must have done something pretty bad." Jon shook his head.

"You didn't Brook. You are one of the sweetest and nicest people I have ever met."

"Then why did all this happen?" Jon sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder's.

"I wish I knew babe. But I don't want you blaming yourself for any of this. You did nothing wrong. Neither of us did. Kim is just crazy."

"I know. I just thought Scott would realize how much she is manipulating him. I guess not."

"If it makes you feel better, he ratted them out." Brooklyn looked at him.

"What?" Jon nodded.

"Kim kept trying to say they didn't know we were here but Scott admitted they did."

"At least he did something right for once in the past couple months." Jon chuckled.

"I still don't like him. Not after everything he's done." Brooklyn nodded her head.

"I know. I'm not a big fan either. Guess it just hurts. You don't think that someone who has been there for you your whole life and helped teach you how to drive would turn his back on you just for a woman."

"People do crazy things when they're in love. He just happened to be with an actual crazy person and Kim did what she does best. Poison's people."

"She didn't poison you."

"I got out early enough."

They both sat there on the ground, Brooklyn laying her head against his chest as Jon rubbed her arm.

"I guess we should shower and head to bed. We have an early day tomorrow." Jon nodded and kissed her forehead before they both stood. Jon turned the shower on and adjusted the water while Brooklyn took all her jewelry off and took her hair down and brushed it out. Both stripped out of their clothes and stepped into the shower.

Brooklyn sighed as the hot water hit her. Jon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. Brooklyn turned around and hugged him. Jon ran a hand through her wet hair and kissed her head.

"Thank you, Jon."

"For what darlin?"

"For always being there for me. For loving and protecting me and the babies."

"I will always protect you guys. I love all three of you."

"And we love you." Jon smiled as Brooklyn stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his.

"I love you." She said against them, kissing him again. Jon kissed back before pulling back just a little.

"I love you too." They shared one more kiss before finishing their shower. After they were done, they got out and dried off before heading back to the room and changing. As Jon pulled on his basketball shorts, he saw Brooklyn standing by the pack and play, watching the babies sleep.

"You okay babe?" Brooklyn looked at him and nodded.

"Yea. Can they sleep with us tonight? I just want us all together." Jon nodded.

"Of course Brook." Brooklyn nodded and they each grabbed a baby before heading over to the bed. They laid the babies in the middle of the bed before Jon laid down next to J.J and Brooklyn laid on the other side by Amelia.

"Night Jon."

"Night Brook." They kissed each of the babies cheeks before going to sleep.

/*/

Jon was the first one up the next morning. He covered his mouth as he let out a yawn before rubbing his tired eyes. Turning his head to the right, he saw it was only eight in the morning. He knew they had to get up soon and head over to the arena since today was the day. Wrestlemania was finally here and Jon was ready. He just hoped Brooklyn was. He knew she didn't sleep good last night after everything that happened. He had heard her moans and groans during the night, the only thing stopping him from grabbing her and holding her to him being the babies in between them.

Turning his head to the left, he smiled softly seeing Brooklyn sleeping peacefully, her right hand splayed out on her pillow holding Amelia's binky. Looking down at his babies, he saw they were sleeping with the same peaceful expression as their mother. Jon stared at them a little longer. It was reassurance they were okay. Well the babies were. He knew Brooklyn wasn't. Not after her breakdown last night. He wished his father and Colby hadn't held him back. He would have made Scott feel as bad as Brooklyn did. But he knew that wouldn't help but he wanted to do something for his wife. She deserved it. Coming up with some ideas, he gently sat up and got out of bed.

As quietly as he could, he picked the phone up and called downstairs for breakfast.

" _And is that is sir?"_

"I think so. Hey, you guys don't serve wine this early in the morning do you? My wife had a long night."

The man on the other end of the phone laughed.

" _We don't sir but I can send a mimosa up with your order."_

Jon nodded.

"Okay. Thank you." Jon hung up. Putting the phone back on it's receiver, he turned and jumped slightly seeing Amelia wide awake and smiling. Jon smiled and walked over, leaning over Brooklyn to pick her up.

"Morning beautiful. You scared daddy. I thought you were gonna sleep in like mommy and brother. Unless you're like me, a early riser? Is that it huh, you like daddy?" Amelia smiled as her father spoke in his raspy voice. Jon smiled and kissed her forehead.

"We had a long night last night Mia. Daddy almost went to jail but he wouldn't do that to you, Jay, and mommy. The good news is that you won't ever have to worry about those two people again. The bad news is mommy was upset." Amelia whines slightly, rubbing her head against Jon's chest.

Jon rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "I know. It didn't sit well with me either. But don't worry, daddy is going to make it all better. Do you and Jay wanna help me?" Amelia balled up her little fist and hit her father's bare chest. "I'll take that as a yes then." He laughed and shook his head. He laid Amelia back down on the bed and changed her diaper just as a knock sounded on the door. Jon picked Amelia up and grabbed his wallet before heading over to the door.

"Good morning sir." A man said, Brooklyn and Jon's breakfast sitting in front of him on a room service tray.

"Morning. You can just roll it over by the dresser." The man nodded and passed by Jon, putting the cart where he was told. Jon handed him the money for the breakfast plus a tip.

"Thank you sir. Have a good day."

"You too." The man nodded and walked out of the room. Just as he left, J.J cooed letting Jon know he was awake. Walking over to the bed, he smiled.

"What's up big man? Just in time for breakfast." Amelia cooed at J.J and waved her arms around. Jon laughed and bent down. He scooped J.J up and held him to his chest with his sister.

"Are you two both like me? Early risers? I guess that could be a good thing. Mommy would sleep all day if you let her. I wonder if she takes after grandma or grandpa?" J.J and Mia cooed. Jon nodded. "You're right. I think she takes after grandpa."

Jon's eyes turned from the babies to the bed when he heard a soft moan come from Brooklyn's mouth as she started moving her head around. He watched as her eyes fluttered open, looking tiredly at him and the babies.

"Hi." She whispered, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Morning darlin." He said, walking over to sit next to her on the side of the bed. The babies cooed at seeing their mother awake, making Brooklyn smile softly. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times before her vision went back to normal.

"Morning my babies." She said, smiling as she took Amelia from Jon. She kissed her head before leaning over and kissing J.J's.

"How long have they been awake?"

Jon shrugged.

"Not long. Mia woke up maybe ten or fifteen minutes ago and J.J five. They're both early risers like me." Brooklyn smiled as Jon lent down and kissed her softly.

"You okay," he asked, pulling back slightly. Brooklyn nodded.

"Yea I'm okay. What about you?" Jon nodded, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm good. It's over Brook. We won't have to worry anymore." Brooklyn nodded.

"I know." Jon nodded and kissed her head as the babies cooed and waved at each other.

"At least they like each other." Brooklyn giggled softly.

"I'd hope so." Jon chuckled. They sat in bed for a few minutes, the babies cooing back and forth at each other. They both had their hands out waving back and forth, smiling when they hit hands a couple times. After a few minutes, Jon heard Brooklyn's stomach grumbled making him laugh.

"Hungry babe?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Yea I didn't get to eat much last night, remember?" Jon nodded.

"I know. That's why I ordered something." Brooklyn watched as he stood and up and handed J.J to her. Brooklyn held both babies in her arms as Jon walked over and wheeled the room service cart to the side of the bed.

"You got breakfast?" Jon nodded as she smiled.

"I did and I even got you that drink you said you like. Mimosa I think the guy called it. I asked for wine but he said they didn't serve it this early." Brooklyn smiled as he pulled the cloche's off the plates, showing her different plates filled with waffles, sausage, and scrambled eggs.

"You didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did. I know you're still sad and I want to make you feel better." Brooklyn smiled and looked down at the twins.

"You're daddy is the sweetest man ever, you guys know that?" J.J and Amelia smiled at their mother, making her smile and Jon blush slightly.

"Yea yea well-."

"Don't tell anybody because you have a reputation to protect. I know." Jon smirked.

"Good." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as he pulled the twins bouncy seats out and took J.J and buckled the baby boy in his seat before doing the same to Amelia.

"Here babe, give them these." Brooklyn said, grabbing the stuffed animals Jon's dad had given the twins. Jon took them and gave them to each baby, their little eyes lighting up. Turning back around, Jon took a plate off the tray and handed it to Brooklyn before grabbing his and sitting next to her. They ate and watched the babies play.

"What time are we leaving?" Brooklyn asked, taking a bite of her waffle. Jon swallowed his bite of food before answering.

"I was thinking we could eat, feed the babies, then shower before heading out. You know, you don't have to go in this early with me. You can stay here and head in later so you can relax." Brooklyn shook her head.

"No we'll go in with you. We're already up anyways."

Jon just nodded all though he wanted to try and convince her not to. He knew when he got to the arena, he'd have to head down and go over the ladder match. What Brooklyn didn't know was that he was going to be taking a jump off one of the ladders and he didn't want her to see it yet. He knew she'd try and talk him out of it.

"Okay." After they finished their breakfast, Brooklyn crawled into Jon's lap. Jon wrapped an arm around her waist and laid his other hand on her leg.

"Thank you for breakfast but I'm still a little sad."

"And what can I do to help my girl?" Brooklyn ran her fingers up and down his naked chest.

"A couple kisses wouldn't hurt." Jon smirked and looked down at the twins who were still playing with their stuffed animals.

"Well they're occupied so hopefully we won't get interrupted." Brooklyn smiled as he pressed his lips to hers. Letting out a soft sigh, Brooklyn laced her hands in his hair and kissed back. There was something about being in Jon's arms and having his lips on hers that made her immediately relax and calm. Jon's tongue licked her bottom lip and nipped at it asking for entrance. Brooklyn opened her mouth where her tongue immediately started playing with Jon's.

Jon groaned and tightened his grip on her.

"God I love kissing you." Brooklyn smiled as they pulled away.

"Same here cowboy." Jon chuckled and kissed her again. Pulling away, Brooklyn gave him one more peck as the twins started whining.

"It's their turn for breakfast." Brooklyn slid off Jon's lap and walked over to the pack and play. Brooklyn grabbed J.J as Jon grabbed Amelia. Brooklyn sat down in the chair in their room and held Amelia on one side and J.J on the other.

"And for daddy's favorite part." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as he pulled her tank top down so the babies could latch on to feed.

"Men am I right, Mia?" Jon laughed as he walked over to pick his clothes out for the day.

"That's right Mia, listen to mommy. You don't need boys."

"And Jay doesn't need girls." Jon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Brook." Brooklyn smiled and turned down to look at her babies who happily fed from her.

"We're gonna have a long days baby. Today is Wrestlemania and we're gonna watch daddy hopefully win the title and stay away from any ladders." Jon sighed quietly as he continued digging through his suitcase, his back to her. He knew he for one wasn't going to win the title tonight and for two, eh was supposed to be up on the ladder.

"Jon?" Jon snapped out of it and looked over his shoulder.

"What?"

"I asked if you knew if you were winning or not."

"Oh um, no I'm not but your dad said they had plans for me to get it in the next couple months." Brooklyn smiled.

"Good. If anyone deserves it, it's you. Right babies?" The babies waved their hands around as they continued to feed. Brooklyn giggled softly and looked at Jon. "The babies agree." Jon smiled and placed his clothes on the bed before walking over to the chair Brooklyn was sitting in.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence guys." He bent down and kissed the babies foreheads before leaning up to kiss Brooklyn's. After the babies were done feeding, they each burped one. After they burped, both babies rubbed their eyes with their tiny fists.

"Are my babies tired?" She cooed at J.J, kissing his head.

"Maybe we can put them down for a nap and head for a shower?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Does it sound good to you two?" J.J and Amelia whined.

"That's a yes." Brooklyn laughed at Jon as she stood up. They both stood and rocked the babies to sleep. Once their eyes closed and their breathing evened out, they laid them back down in their pack and play. Brooklyn was fixing their blankets when she was suddenly thrown over a shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Shh! You'll wake the babies." Jon smacked her butt as he carried her into the bathroom.

After their shower, they both got dressed and ready for the day.

"Where did you get that shirt?" Brooklyn looked down at the black tank top she was wearing. It said "Dean's Dollface" on it. Brooklyn blushed and finished brushing her hair.

"Ashley got it for me the day you were in Tampa. When we were at the mall there was a little kiosk that you could get stuff printed on anything."

Jon smirked.

"I like it." Brooklyn smiled.

"Good. Wait till you see my actual outfit for tonight. I'm sure you'll love that too." Jon groaned as he followed her back out to the room.

"Can't wait babe. Come on, lets get ready to go. Maybe when you get there you can find your mom or Sarah." Brooklyn nodded.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to distract me or something." Jon laughed and shook his head, it dropping when she turned her back to him. He sent a silent prayer to God that he would be able to run the match without her seeing the ladder spot.

/*/

"Do you have to?"

Colby chuckled as he saw Sarah sitting up with her back propped up against the pillows, her blonde hair tussled and a pout on her lips. Like Jon, Colby had to head to the arena early to go over his match for Wrestlemania. Sitting down next to her, he ran his hand through her blonde locks.

"Unfortunately I do sweetheart. I'd rather stay here with you then go run through the match with Randy."

"I'd hope so." Colby laughed as she continued. "On second thought maybe you should go. Give him a pre-ass kicking." Colby laughed again.

"You really hate him don't you?"

"Duh."

"Don't duh me." He said, poking her sides. Sarah giggled and pushed his hands away. Instead, she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. Colby deepened the kiss almost immediately. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. As the kiss grew more passionate, Colby knew he had to stop. He'd be late if this went any further. He reluctantly pulled away making Sarah sigh.

"I know babe but I gotta go. I don't want us to get yelled at. You saw what Stephanie did to Jon." Sarah nodded as he pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "How about I make it up to you?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"Well since we won't be done till late tonight, how about tomorrow, I take you out for a date."

Sarah smiled.

"That sounds great but what about dinner after the show tomorrow? Remember?"

"Actually, I forgot to tell you. My family has to leave right after Raw tomorrow so I was hoping your family would wanna visit Davenport when you do so we can go out then."

Sarah nodded. Inside she was relieved, it meant she didn't have to have another awkward dinner with Colby's mother. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

Colby smiled and lent forward to kiss her again but was stopped by his phone ringing.

"Please don't be Stephanie. Please don't be Stephanie." Sarah laughed as he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. She saw him relax. "Oh thank god. I've never been more excited to see Jon's name." Sarah laughed as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

" _You haven't left yet, right?"_

"No why?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged as Jon spoke again.

" _Good I caught you. I need a favor from Sarah, is she there?"_

"Yea hold on a minute." Colby pulled the phone away and pressed the speaker button.

"Go ahead Jon."

" _Sarah?"_

"Yea?"

" _I need a favor. I need you to come in with Colby."_

Sarah and Colby raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

" _Because I need you to keep Brooklyn busy while I run though the ladder match. I'm supposed to jump off one tonight and I don't want her to see me do in practice or else..."_

"Or else she'll stop you."

" _Right. Please. I'd owe you one or something."_

Sarah laughed.

"I'll do it Jon and no worries about owing me anything. Tell Brook I'll meet her by her parents office."

" _You're a lifesaver."_

Sarah laughed.

"I know. I'll see you in a little bit." Colby pushed the end button and smiled.

"Guess you're coming in with me after all." Sarah smiled and nodded before looking at the clock.

"Give me fifteen and I'll be ready." Colby nodded as she jumped out of bed. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes, she headed into the bathroom. True to her word, she was all dressed and ready to head out.

"You a fast dresser." Sarah laughed as they headed out of the room and down to the car.

"Years of practice." Colby raised an eyebrow as Sarah blushed.

"Not that kind of practice." She hit his chest, making him laugh. He put his hand up in surrender as they stepped into the elevator.

"Well why else would someone have to dress fast?"

"I always woke up late for school so I learned to get dressed fast. God you're a pervert." Colby laughed.

"Only with you babe." Sarah smiled and lent into his side.

"So how are you going to keep Brooklyn occupied?" Sarah shrugged.

"I don't know. Lock her in a closet somewhere." Colby laughed.

"I'd pay to see that." It was Sarah's turn to laugh.

The elevator landed on the ground floor and Colby grabbed his bags and Sarah's hand before leading her out front to the waiting car. Fans yelled and cheered and Sarah smiled as Colby interacted with some of them before they got into the car.

Twenty minutes later, they were pulled up in front of the arena and let out. Like the hotel, fans yelled and cheered, some even wolf whistling at Sarah making her blush.

"She's mine guys, back off." Colby yelled playfully, making her blush even more. Colby laughed and led them inside.

"I'm yours?" Colby looked down at her and nodded.

"Yup and I'm yours. Get used to it." Sarah smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm gonna head and find Brook. Maybe we'll stop by and see you before you run your match." Colby nodded and pecked her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

/*/

"Hey look babe, here's Sarah." Brooklyn turned and smiled as her best friend walked up to them. Jon let out a sigh of relief, happy he could go run his match now.

"Hey Sarah. I thought you weren't coming in till later?" Sarah smiled as she took J.J from Jon.

"I wasn't but then I thought I'd come and find you and we can go find all of our uncles."

"That sounds like a great idea." Brooklyn turned and looked at her husband.

"Okay what is wrong with you? You've been acting weird since we got here."

"I have not."

"Jon you tried to get some tech to take me around the arena on a golf cart."

Sarah laughed and shook her head.

"I thought you'd just wanna see the arena." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Liar, now spill it."

"God babe you know I wish I could but I gotta head and meet Bryan and everyone." He kissed her cheek.

"I'll come find you later." He kissed the babies head and started jogging down the hall.

"Wait, come back and tell me!"

"Love you baby!" He yelled in response. Brooklyn shook her head as Sarah laughed.

"I'll find out. Won't I babies?" Amelia and J.J cooed. Sarah shook her head.

"Brook, what would he have to hide from you?" Brooklyn shrugged.

"Beats me but I will find out". Sarah laughed and shook her head.

"So what should we do first?" Sarah cooed as J.J smiled at his aunt.

"Well I was thinking we could go hang out with the girls. Then I have to get ready for the night."

"Well I know dad and all of them are here. We can go down and watch them run their match. I think dad said it's after Jon's."

Brooklyn nodded.

"Okay. So girls, then go watch the old men?" Sarah laughed and nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

With that they started walking down the hallway. Following the temporary signs that were taped up on the wall, they soon found the women's locker room.

"Hope you're ready for kisses and hugs babies. Even though they've seen you all week, your aunts are crazy." Brooklyn cooed, stroking Amelia's head. The twins smiled at their mother making both her and Sarah laugh. Sarah turned and knocked on the door.

"If it's guys we're not decent!" Paige's familiar voice shouted. Brooklyn and Sarah laughed.

"Unless it's John." Nikki added. Brooklyn and Sarah rolled their eyes before opening the door. Brooklyn made sure to see if the four bitches were in there. When she saw the cost was clear, she fully walked into the room.

"And you guys call me and my Jon animals." The girls laughed as Nikki blushed.

"Must be the name." Nikki and Brooklyn laughed as the room irrupted in a chorus of ew's.

"To much information, Nicole." Nikki rolled her eyes at her twin.

"Auntie Breezy is just being a prude Mia." She smiled down at the baby and stroked her cheek with her finger.

"Speaking of Jon. Bryan's gonna beat him tonight." Brie said teasingly. Brooklyn rolled her eyes as Nikki took Mia and Paige took J.J from Sarah.

"I know and not that I'm not happy Bryan but I just wish Jon got a chance, ya know?" All the girls nodded.

"He hasn't had a title since the U.S one, right?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Right. If he doesn't get one soon, creative will be seeing me." The girls laughed.

"What about you Sar, Colby tell you the outcome of his match?" Sarah shook her head.

"Nope. I like to be surprised anyway. So since I'm sitting with Ashley, Mercedes and Becky, I hope they get ready to lose their hearing if he wins."

"Speaking of screaming, we heard what happened last night Brook." Brooklyn's eyes dropped and she nodded.

"Yea but they deserved it."

"I'm gonna follow up with my office tomorrow Brook and see if they heard from Holland or not. Maybe we can do a plea deal." Brooklyn shrugged.

"Maybe. Or maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they went to jail. Maybe it's what they need. I'm just happy they got no where near the babies." She looked at the twins who were laying happily in their aunts arms. J.J was batting at the end of Paige's hair and Amelia was smiling every time Nikki looked down at her and stuck her tongue out.

"Enough sad talk lets go have some fun. Brook, the woman is told you about is here." Brooklyn nodded. Truth was, she was keeping a secret of her own from Jon.

"Good. Did she say where to meet her?"

"Down by the make up. Jon's busy right?" Brooklyn nodded.

"He's down running his match. Lets go get it done before someone tells him." All the girls laughed and headed down to the make up stand.

Ten minutes later, Brooklyn was rocking a crying Mia.

"Shh babygirl it's all over." She kissed her head softly whispering comforting words to her as the babies cries turned to hiccups.

"Mia you did so good peanut!" Paige smiled at her as Sarah went to the other side of Brooklyn and looked at the baby.

"Look at your pretty earrings!" Sarah cooed, holding her goddaughter's hand as her cries calmed down. Brooklyn looked down at the new earrings that adorned her daughter's ears. She had meant it when she said she wanted Amelia's ears pierced.

"Does Jon know you did this?" Brie asked holding J.J who was staring at his crying sister. He cooed loudly and waved his arms around at his mother. Brooklyn shook her head as Brie handed J.J over and she held both babies against her chest. J.J cooed at Amelia and she cooed both of them waving their hands at each other.

"Nope he doesn't but it's to late now. He can take J.J for a tattoo when he's older. I should probably go show him though so he doesn't find out from someone else. What do you say Mia, wanna go down to the ring and show daddy your new studs?" Mia rubbed her eyes with her first and yawned. Brooklyn smiled and kissed both her babies heads.

"I'll take that as a yes and I need a nap mommy. Sarah you coming with?" Sarah nodded at her best friend.

"Yea but shouldn't we let them nap first?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"It's not time for their nap yet and besides it won't take long anyway. Girls you coming?" The girls shook their heads.

"We gotta do Total Divas. Come by before the show though and we'll watch together." Brooklyn nodded and they said their goodbye's before walking down towards the gorilla. Sarah sent a silent prayer that Jon was done running through his match or else she'd be in trouble. Once they were at the gorilla, they walked out onto the stage and took in the empty arena. They were both excited to see it packed with thousands of fans.

Looking down the ramp, Sarah saw that the ladder match was done and Jon was sitting on the barrier next to her father and Colby while her's and Brooklyn's uncles stood around and watched as Paul went over his match with their uncle Steve or better known as Sting.

"Look babies there's daddy and grandpa. Lets just hope daddy doesn't get to mad about your earrings." Sarah laughed as they walked down the ramp. Shawn was the first one to notice his daughter and goddaughter. He adjusted his cowboy hat as he jumped off the barricade.

"Guys, babies are here!" Jon and Colby looked up but before they could get up, Shawn, Kevin Nash, Sean Waltman, and the New Aged Outlaws bombarded the girls trying to catch a look at the twins.

"Hey! I wanna see my kids too." Jon said, jumping down and running over to the group.

"Wait for me!" Colby said. Paul and Steve looked down at the group.

"Hey we're trying to run a match here." Their words fell on deaf ears. They both looked at each other and shrugged before rolling out of the ring and walking over to the group. Jon pushed his way through Brooklyn's uncles and smiled at his family.

"Back of the line Good."

"What? These are my kids!"

"You're gonna fight with us?" Kevin asked, stepping up. Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop. He's their father, he ranks higher." All the older superstars grumbled.

"And why didn't we get acknowledged?" Sarah asked as Colby wrapped an arm around her shoulder's.

"Because you two are past your cute stage." Sean said, making both girls gasp dramatically.

"Liars." They chorused, making them laugh. Jon just shook his head and smiled down at the twins who were still snuggled against their mother's chest. His smile dropped however when he noticed the sparkling coming from his daughter's ears. His eyes widened as he looked at Brooklyn.

"You didn't." Brooklyn gave a sheepish smile.

"I did." Jon shook his head and took their daughter from her. He held her out in front of him and groaned while Mia smiled.

"What did they do to you Mia?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop. She looks great."

"And she took it like a champ." Sarah added.

"What happened, we're lost?" Paul asked, looking at his daughter.

Brooklyn looked at her father.

"I got Amelia's ears pierced."

"What?!" All the men grouped around Jon. Amelia's eyes widened as all the new faces came into play.

"Aw she looks adorable!"

"You put holes in my granddaughter's ears?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Mom got my ears pierced at two months."

"Yea and I took them out when you got home."

"Good idea," Jon said, looking at his father in law.

"Thanks." Paul nodded at him.

"Don't even think about it. If you take them out, you're sleeping on the couch for a month."

The men ooh'd as Jon seemed to deflate at his wife's threat. He looked down at his smiling daughter and sighed. If Amelia and Brooklyn liked them then that's all that mattered.

"Fine but this isn't over. I'll get you back." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as he pecked her forehead.

"I'd like to see you try. I don't think my uncles would like that, right guys?" All the men nodded and glared at Jon as Colby laughed.

"Oh dude, you're in trouble." He laughed but stopped as the glares turned to him.

"That goes for you too." Shawn said, him and Paul smirking. Colby swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at the ground.

"Noted." Sarah laughed and hugged her boyfriend.

"Have you heard from your family?" Sarah asked as the other went back to work in the ring and Brooklyn went over to sit with Jon at the commentary table. Colby nodded.

"Yea. I told Brandon where you're sitting and he said you are right next to them. Isn't that great?" Sarah smiled and nodded all though she wasn't looking forward to it. She wanted to be able to enjoy the show and she didn't know if she could that with Colby's mother's judgement.

"Sounds awesome."

"Good because I was gonna trust you to lead them backstage after the show." Sarah gave a tight smile and nodded.

"I'd love to." Colby smiled and pecked her lips.

"You're the best. No wonder my family loves you." Sarah laughed but it trailed off as he looked away. She knew she had to tell him but didn't want to spoil the day. Besides maybe it was just one instance. Maybe tonight would run better and she would have nothing to worry about.

"So how did the match go? Anything I have to worry about?" Jon looked at his wife and shook his head.

"Nope. Everything went how it should." Brooklyn nodded and looked at him. He knew she was trying to tell if he was lying so he kept his face blank.

"Damn it you're hard to read." Jon smirked and pulled her and J.J closer to him and Amelia.

"I know babe. I promise, everything is gonna go great." Brooklyn sighed and lent into him.

"I hope. The last thing I want is to see you hurt yourself on the ladder." Jon nodded and kissed her head.

"I'll be fine. Promise."


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry this chapter is so late. Life has been so crazy. I just want to thank everyone who is still here and reads my story. It means so much to me. I would like to thank the reviewer who gave me the idea for leaving the babies alone with Vince that I have added into this chapter so thank you so much for the awesome idea! And thank you to my co-author on Quotev who has helped me with the chapter tremendously. Seriously guys, go give her stories a read, they're awesome! If you'd like to read the one I co write with her just leave a comment telling me and I will send you the links! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy Three:**

"No!" Brooklyn screamed, her eyes wide as she watched Jon fall through one of the ladder's. Her heart started pounding when she saw he just laid there. She could see his stomach rising and falling which gave her some comfort but not much.

"B, it's okay." Vince tried to soothe but Brooklyn didn't hear him as her eyes never left the screen. She watched the replay over and over again until she noticed they were helping Jon to the back. The babies started to cry, snapping her out of her trance. Turning around, her and her mother each took a baby out of the pack and play. They obviously didn't like what had happened either.

They rubbed their backs until they calmed down.

"I have to go see Jon." Stephanie nodded.

"Go B. Grandpa will watch the babies while I go check on dad before his match." Vince looked at his daughter and granddaughter.

"I don't know girls. I have work I need to..." Vince trailed off as Brooklyn turned her watering eyes to his. He sighed but nodded. "Okay, I can watch them." Stephanie smiled at her father as Brooklyn handed J.J over.

"Thanks grandpa. I'll be back soon." She kissed the babies heads before running out of the office. Stephanie looked at her father and shook her head when she noticed he was holding J.J slightly away from his suit.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Vince looked at his daughter.

"I saw Brooklyn feed them not to long ago. This suit was expensive and I don't want spit up on it." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Men am I right Mia?" Mia smiled at her grandmother. Stephanie smiled back before looking at her father.

"Well make room cause I have to go check on Paul." She handed Amelia over and Vince looked down at both babies when Stephanie left the room. The almost three month olds looked back at him. Vince cleared his throat before talking.

"You guys uh wanna go help me run the show?"

The twins just stared at him. Vince nodded.

"Okay, we'll just stay here then. I don't wanna have to go bother with people anyway." This time J.J and Amelia smiled making Vince smile.

"You guys got your mom's smile. That's good. It'll get you guys far in life." A knock sounded on the office door before a tech ran in.

"Mr McMahon, there..."

"What is wrong with you? How dare you just barge in here. Can't you see I am busy with my great grandchildren?" The tech's eyes widened as Vince glared at him.

"M-my apologies sir." He quickly left, shutting the door behind him. Vince dropped the glare and looked down at the babies. He coughed and cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that. Lets sit." Vince sat down in his leather chair and held them closer to him. "Let grandpa Vince tell you about how important it is to find good, smart, employees who know not to walk into the bosses office until he says so."

The babies cooed as Vince started talking.

Meanwhile, Brooklyn was running through the halls, following the signs to get to the trainers room. Her thoughts were racing when she slowed down to a fast walk, her feet starting to hurt in her high heels. What if Jon wasn't okay? What if he had to go to the hospital? Brooklyn felt tears spring to her eyes at the thought but shook her head. She couldn't cry. She had to be strong especially because once she knew he was okay, she was going to tell him just how angry she was he didn't tell her about jumping off the ladder earlier in the match.

Her eyes searched the walls, finally seeing the trainers room. Opening the door, she hurriedly walked in, stopping short when she saw Jon sitting on the exam table with his head in his hands. He looked up at her and looked right back down at his hands. Brooklyn walked over and grabbed his hands in hers.

"Are you okay?"

"He's fine Brook. We're gonna give him some stitches and put him on the concussion protocol." Brooklyn nodded and looked down at her husband. She squeezed his hand and bent down to kiss his head.

"I'm sorry Brook." He whispered. Brooklyn sighed and shook her head.

"We'll talk about it later. I'm just happy you're okay." Jon nodded and held onto her hand tighter. The doctor grabbed everything he'd need and wheeled his chair back over to Jon.

"Okay I'm gonna stitch you up Jon. Head down and don't move until I'm done." Jon nodded and kept his head low as Brooklyn stood in front of him, holding both his hands. She was impressed to see Jon didn't move or flinch as the staples were put in. She knew if it was her, she'd be crying for sure. After around ten staples, he was finally done.

"Okay, you're all set." Chris the doctor said, throwing his gloves away.

"Is there anything I should look for?"

"Well keep him up all night and if anymore signs of a concussion appear, take him to the hospital or call me." Brooklyn nodded as Jon stood.

"Thanks doc." Chris nodded and waved as the two left the room. Jon wrapped an arm around Brooklyn's waist. He looked down at her, his eyes widening a little seeing she was still in her heels.

"You ran here in those?" Brooklyn looked down at her heels before looking back at Jon. She nodded.

"Of course I did. You were hurt and I needed to be there." Jon shook his head.

"I really don't deserve you. Where are the babies?"

"With grandpa." Jon nodded as Brooklyn remained silent. He knew by the look on her face when she ran into the trainers room that she had been scared. It made him feel worse. It was never his intention to scare her.

Making their way to her grandfather's office, they walked inside seeing Vince still sitting in the chair and talking to the babies, not even realizing Brooklyn and Jon were there.

"And the whole Kiss My Ass club was my idea. Anybody ever makes you angry when you're older, you tell them to leave you alone or else you're gonna make them join the kiss your ass club." Brooklyn's eyes widened.

"Grandpa!" Vince jumped, looking up to see Jon and Brooklyn.

"Oh, hi Brook." Brooklyn shook her head and walked over, taking J.J while Jon took Amelia.

"Don't tell them to do that."

"Oh they don't even know what I was saying." Vince waved her off. Brooklyn shook her head as he looked at Jon.

"Jon I saw that fall. Are you alright?" Jon nodded.

"Yea they stapled me up and put me on the concussion protocol." Vince nodded.

"That means no competing tomorrow night unless you're cleared. Understood?" Jon nodded making Vince nod.

"Good now I have a show to run. Brook, if you ever need me to watch them again let me know. We had fun right kids?" J.J and Amelia smiled at their great grandfather making Vince smile back before he left the room.

"I don't even wanna know what you guys and grandpa Vince did but whatever he said, ignore it."

"Besides, daddy will take care of anyone who bothers you guys." Both babies turned their eyes to him and started cooing loudly and waving their arms around.

"Whoa there crazy babies. What's up?"

"They saw you fall too." Brooklyn said softly, bouncing J.J slightly. Jon nodded and kissed Amelia's head before J.J's.

"Sorry babies. Daddy didn't mean to scare you guys. Or mommy." He added, his eyes moving to Brooklyn's. She shook her head as she adjusted their son in her arms.

"I don't wanna talk about it in front of the babies." Jon straightened and kept his eyes on her.

"No we're gonna talk now. I don't like when you're mad at me."

"You should of thought about that before you lied. God Jon, what if you were hurt worse? What if..." She trailed off as her throat tightened and her eyes watered at the thought of Jon being seriously hurt. Jon sighed and walked over to her, pulling her and J.J to his chest next to Amelia.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "I should have told you. I just didn't want you to worry. You've had so much going on and I didn't want to add to it but I did and I am sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was scare you or the babies. I'm sorry Brook." Brooklyn sniffled and nodded. She looked up at him, their blue eyes connecting.

"Thank you. But if you ever do something like this again, you'll be on the couch for a week." Jon nodded.

"Deal." He bent down and kissed her softly. Brooklyn held onto J.J as he and Amelia stared at their parents. Jon jumped when two hands connected with his cheek. Pulling back, he saw J.J and Amelia smiling.

"Did you guys just hit me?" The babies gurgled and smiled as they waved their hands around.

"See, they didn't like what you did either." Brooklyn gave him a teasing smirk as she wiped her tears away. Jon shook his head as he looked at the babies.

"Daddy said he was sorry. What else do you two want?"

"I know what mommy wants." Jon looked down at his wife and smirked.

"Oh yea?" He pulled her closer, making her roll her eyes.

"Not that Cowboy. You owe me a little something for putting me through that."

Jon nodded.

"I know and I plan to give it to you tonight." He winked at her. Brooklyn smirked.

"If you think sex is what I want, you're only partly right." Jon raised an eyebrow as she continued. "You're on diaper duty for the rest of the week. All by yourself." Jon's eyes widened.

"Even the...?" Brooklyn smirked and nodded.

"Yup, even the poopy ones." Jon groaned. Ever since the twins were born, Brooklyn had taken over doing the poopy diapers. They had agreed it was only fair since Jon was the one who kept getting peed on.

He looked down at the twins who were chewing on their hands. Taking a deep breath he nodded.

"Okay deal." Brooklyn nodded as he spoke to the twins. "Please for the love of God you two, nothing bad. Daddy's only one man." The babies cooed and waved their arms around.

"Alright now that that's taken care of lets watch the show. Dad's match should be on in a minute." Jon nodded and the two sat down on the leather couch. As they waited for the match to start, Jon wrapped his arm around Brooklyn's shoulder's.

"I really am sorry Brook." Brooklyn looked over at him and nodded.

"I know. I love you. So much." Jon lent forward and kissed her forehead before her lips.

"I love you too babe. More than you'll ever know."

/*/

Sarah sat front row with Ashley, Mercedes, Becky, and Noelle. The humidity of California had gotten to her making her have to take off her leather jacket leaving her in the white Seth Rollins tank top Colby had given to her days prior.

The ladder match had just finished and they witnessed Daniel Bryan winning as well as Jon getting hurt.

"Anyone hear from Brook?" Noelle asked as they got ready for Colby's match against Randy.

"I texted her just a couple minutes ago. She said Jon's fine and they have him on concussion protocol." Mercedes read from the text Brook had sent her.

"Ten bucks says she ripped Jon a new one." The girls laughed at Ashley.

"Probably and you better hope she never finds out you helped him hide it from her, Sarah." Sarah just shrugged at Becky.

"She'll live." The girls all laughed again as the video package played throughout the arena highlighting the moments in Colby's feud with Randy.

"I hope Randy get's his ass kicked." All the girls all nodded their heads in agreement. It was no secret none of them didn't like Randy for what he had done to Brooklyn.

After the video package had finished, the cameras panned towards the ring where Lillian Garcia was waiting to make the official match introductions.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

The Second Coming by CFO$ sounded throughout the arena. The crowd immediately erupted in boo's as Colby stepped out onto the stage followed closely by WWE producers Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury.

"Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by J and J security. From Davenport, Iowa. Weighing in at 217 pounds, the 2014 Money In The Bank contract winner, Seth Rollins!"

Sarah watched with a smile as Colby made his way down the ring. Once he got to the floor he gave his signature character smirk. He looked around the crowd, soaking it all in when his eyes landed on Sarah. Colby gave her a wink before he walked up the steel stairs and did his usual pose before jumping into the ring.

Sarah's cheeks flushed a little at the wink which made Noelle, Mercedes, Ashley, and Becky all laugh.

"Someone's getting lucky tonight," Noelle said in a sing song voice. Sarah's blushed intensified as she looked around, her eyes landing on Colby's mother who was a row behind her but a couple seats down from where Sarah was. Sarah tried giving a small smile but only got a glare in return. Sarah sighed and turned back around in her seat.

She had barely said anything to her today which led Sarah to believe she had heard Noelle's comment. Mentally groaning, she focused her eyes on the ring, more importantly, on Colby. Taking a deep breath, she jumped feeling a hand land on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Brandon looking at her.

"You okay Sarah? You seem upset." Sarah gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just nervous."

Brandon seemed to buy it and gave her a small smile. "It's okay, Sarah. He'll be fine."

Sarah just nodded as Randy Orton's theme went off through the arena. The crowd cheered as Sarah turned back around and shared a look with her friends. They all turned their heads and caught Randy's eye. Randy swallowed the lump in his throat seeing all Brooklyn's friends smirking at him. Shaking his head slightly, he continued to the ring.

All the girls laughed as he was introduced.

"And his opponent. From St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at two hundred and fifty pounds, The Viper Randy Orton!"

Randy jumped on the turnbuckle and did his signature pose before jumping down. Sarah took a deep breath and sat up a little straighter in her seat as the bell rang.

The two man locked up and Sarah couldn't help but yell along with the fans.

"Come on Seth!"

The girls all looked at her as Colby's family laughed.

"I think the whole arena heard you, Sarah." Sarah rolled her eyes at Colby's sister playfully. Her yelling seemed to work though when Colby got the upper hand and threw Randy into the ropes before drop kicking him.

Sarah smiled and cheered along with Colby's family.

"See, he's doing fine." Sarah smiled at Brandon and nodded.

"He is." Brandon smiled an patted her shoulder before they both turned back to watch the match. Sarah couldn't help but cheer along with the fans. She was no longer focused on Colby's mother. She was to busy watching her man in the ring. She couldn't help but bite her lip as she watched him.

'That damn ring gear.' She thought. As much as Colby was doing good, the match soon took a sour point and unfortunately, Randy had the upper hand.

"Come on!" Sarah yelled when J and J security tried distracting Randy while Colby recovered from the DDT he was just given.

"Sarah relax. You're like ready to jump over the barricade." Sarah blushed and realized she was standing. She quickly sat back down and held her hands in her lap, her fingers twisting on the ring Colby had given her for her birthday.

"Come on." She whispered. She wanted Colby to win. Unfortunately, creative didn't have the same idea and Sarah watched with wide eyes as Randy hit Colby with the RKO and pinned him for the win.

"Ugh are you kidding me." Ashley said, all the girls rolling her eyes. Sarah shook her head and watched as Randy headed backstage before Colby. Colby played his heel character as he went back up the ramp, Jamie and Joey following. He was scowling and yelling the entire way. Sarah watched him go and sighed.

"Aren;t you gonna go back and find him?" Sarah looked at Noelle and shook her head.

"No. I promised I would take his family back after the show was done and if I went back down, I wouldn't wanna come back out and besides, Brook would find me."

/*/

Colby made his way backstage after his match. His body was completely covered in sweat. Breathing hard, he held his dented Money In The Bank briefcase in his hand. As soon as he walked through the curtain he received a round of applause from the producers, Vince, and Paul.

"Great match Colby. You and Randy both did amazing." Vince complimented with a proud smile. Colby smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you." Vince gave a nod before he went back to his seat to watch the rest of the show. Paul shook Colby's hand and clapped him on the back.

"You did awesome Colby. We're all proud of you. Even Sarah. I saw the look she gave you when you were walking back." Colby smiled and nodded.

"I know. I can't wait to see her after the show." Paul nodded.

"Brook told me about her meeting your parents. How did that go?"

"It went good. They all got along." Paul nodded.

"That's good. I was worried." Colby raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because Sarah hadn't met anyone's parents since her last serious boyfriend. I forget his name."

"Matt." Paul snapped his fingers and nodded.

"That's it." Colby nodded as he shifted a little.

"Why hadn't she met anyone else's parents?"

Paul sighed.

"Because it was a big step for her."

"What about her other boyfriend's? Didn't she meet their parents?" Paul shook his head.

"Nope. She'd always make up an excuse. It should tell you a lot that she was willing to meet yours." Colby nodded.

"She seemed hesitant at first but then she came around. I'm glad they all loved her." Paul nodded.

"Me too. You got something special with her Colby." Colby nodded.

"I know. I'm gonna head and shower. If Sarah comes back let her know where I'll be." Paul nodded and watched as the young superstar walked off. Letting out a tired sigh, he walked back over and sat down in his chair next to his father in law.

"So, I hear you told the J.J and Amelia about the Kiss My Ass club." Vince looked at him and nodded.

"Yup."

"And how well did that go over?" Vince cleared his throat and looked back at the monitors.

"I don't think Brook will be leaving them alone with me for a while." Paul laughed as he put his headset back on.

Almost an hour later, Colby was hanging out in his after a nice long shower. He was checking his phone, smiling at all the messages he got from friends and family congratulating him on a job well done. After replying to all his friends, he got to the last message. His smiled widened seeing it was from Sarah.

 _Win or lose, it doesn't matter to me. You're still my favorite. Love you, Sellout ;)_

Colby chuckled and looked at the picture attached. It was Sarah smiling while showing off his white merch tank top. Smiling, he sent back an I love you of his own. Chucking he shook his head and locked his phone just as a loud banging sounded on his locker room door.

Standing up, he walked over and opened the door seeing Paul standing there. Colby furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Shouldn't he be running the show? Before he had a chance to ask what he wanted, Paul started talking.

"Get changed back into your gear and get down to the gorilla," Paul said quickly. Colby furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? Why?"

Paul gave a wide smile.

"Because you're cashing in."

/*/

Sarah watched on and flinched slightly while watching Joe and Brock's match. It was common knowledge Brock worked stiff and the effects were obvious. Joe looked like he had been to hell and back. Sarah couldn't help but feel for Gal and JoJo who were sitting front row watching along with the rest of Joe's family. She hoped the match was ending soon so Joe wouldn't have to go through much more. Both men were laid out on the mat when the unexpected happened.

Sarah jumped when Colby's theme suddenly played throughout the arena.

"What the hell?" Merecedes asked as they all stood up with the rest of the crowd. Colby came sprinting down the ramp closely followed by a referee. Once in the ring, he handed the briefcase to the referee who then called over Lillian Garcia.

"Oh my god! Is he...?" Becky was cut off when Lillian spoke.

"Seth Rollins is cashing in his Money In The bank contract!"

Sarah screamed and jumped up and down as the rest of the arena was in shock. She watched as Colby kicked Joe out of the ring before turning his attention to Brock. He ran towards him but Brock popped up and picked Colby up for the F5.

"No! Come on Seth!" Sarah yelled jumping up and down. Her skin felt like it was on fire and her heart was racing. Lucky for her, Joe jumped back in the ring and speared Brock to the ground. Sarah let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"My heart can take this." She said, making the girls laugh as they continued watching. Sarah had a white knuckle grip on the barricade.

"Come on baby." She whispered. She closed her eye saying a silent prayer but they snapped open when everyone started screaming. She saw Brock hit Joe with the F5 before Colby hit Brock with a curb stomp and threw him out of the ring before covering Joe.

One. Two. Three!

"Here is your winner and new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!"

Sarah screamed and jumped up and down happily when the referee handed Colby the belt. She could almost cry at the look at on his face. He jumped up and down before rolling out of the ring. His eyes met Sarah's and before he could even think about it, ran over and gave her a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, Sarah blushed as he pulled away and sprinted up the ramp. He held up title up in the air as fireworks went off behind him.

Sarah wiped proud tears away as he headed backstage. Sarah turned back to her friend who were all smiling.

"What are you waiting for Sar? Lets go backstage." Sarah smiled wide as she turned to Colby's family.

"Are you guys ready to head back?" They all nodded. She didn't even spare a look in his mother's direction as they all grabbed their things and started the journey backstage. Once they got passed security, they made their way down the hallways until they were at the gorilla. Sarah smiled wide seeing Colby standing there along with Paul, Vince, Brooklyn, Jon, and the babies.

Sarah and Merecedes' eyes widened.

"Colby!"

"Babies!" Both took off but to different people. Sarah jumped in Colby's arms as Merecedes and the other girls went to see the babies.

"Baby I'm all sweaty." Sarah smiled and pulled back.

"I don't care. I'm so proud of you." Colby smiled, it widening when she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Colby's mother couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Hey! Why don't they get threatened with a hose?" Jon asked as he rocked Amelia while the little baby stared at her aunt Ashley who was in front of her making funny faces. Sarah pulled back and blushed as Colby set her down on her feet before being pulled in by hugs from his family. Sarah smiled and stood back next to Brooklyn.

"His mom rolled his eyes when you kissed him." Brooklyn whispered in her ear. Sarah sighed.

"I wish I could say I was surprised. If looks could kill, I wouldn't have made it through the show." Brooklyn shook her head as J.J snuggled into her chest.

"I don't know her but she looks like a bitch." Sarah giggled quietly.

"She is." Brooklyn laughed as Colby came back over to them.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go shower." Sarah nodded as Vince stepped up.

"Hold that thought Colby. As the new champion, you have an interview on the Today Show tomorrow morning. As soon as you're showered, you need to head back to the hotel, grab your bags and go to the airport. We're gonna lend you one of the private planes to fly back and forth."

Colby nodded and turned to Sarah.

"Babe, wanna hit up New York City with me?" Sarah looked up at him. She smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it." Colby smiled and Vince nodded while her mother shot her a glare.

"I'd hurry up if I were you, Colby." Colby nodded and turned to Sarah.

"Can you wait here with my family and I'll head and shower before meeting you back here and we can go." Sarah nodded.

"Sure." Colby nodded and kissed her cheek before heading down the hall.

"Babe, we should go get the babies ready for your parents to take." Brooklyn nodded at her husband. She didn't wanna give up the babies for the night but her parents insisted they take them so Brooklyn wasn't juggling both babies and a concussed Jon.

"Okay." She went to take a step but turned back around to her best friend.

"Have fun with that," she said, giving a slight nod to Colby's mother who was still glaring. Sarah sighed as she watched Jon and Brooklyn walk away.

"Hey Sarah, do you know where the bathroom is?" Sophie asked. Sarah bit her lip and looked around, trying to remember where it was.

"I believe it is down that hallway, take the left and it's right there." Sophie nodded and looked at her brother's.

"Can you guys go with me? I don't wanna get lost." Brandon and Jim rolled their eyes but nodded none the less before walking off together. Paul looked at Colby's father and grandfather.

"Hello, I'm Colby's boss-." Vince cleared his throat and Paul sighed. "I'm one of Colby's bosses. Paul Levesque." He held his hand out and shook Colby's father and grandfather's hand along with his mothers.

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you for giving Colby the chance he deserves." Paul nodded as Vince spoke.

"Your son is very talented. You must be very proud, Mrs. Lopez." Holly smiled and nodded. Sarah wanted to roll her eyes.

'Sure uncle Vince gets a smile but I get a death glare.' She thought. She snapped back to reality in time to hear Paul ask if Bob and Don wanted to take a quick trip down to see the ring. Sarah's eyes slightly widened. That would mean she'd be left alone with Colby's mom.

'Please say no, please say no.' She repeated in her head. Unfortunately though, both men smiled and nodded their heads.

"Follow me." Paul led them out through the curtain, Vince following. Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat before turning to Colby's mother. Taking a deep breath, she decided to take the high rode and be polite even though the woman didn't deserve it.

"What did you think of the show Mrs. Lopez?" Holly rolled his eyes.

"I've told you this once Sarah. You can drop the nice girl act. I see right through it." Sarah sighed and shook her head.

"Nevermind." She muttered, both lapsing into an awkward silence.

"I'm sure you're happy he won." Sarah looked up and raised an eyebrow. The way she said it was very snotty.

"Of course I am. He deserves it." Holly huffed.

"Is that it? Or is because his pay will raise now with all the appearances he'll be doing. Hell, you've already latched on to going to New York with him. You're the same, all of you. The way you and your friends talk about him."

Sarah sighed. She knew that Holly had heard what Noelle had said.

"Mrs. Lopez, my friend Noelle was only joking. I'm with Colby because I love him with all my heart." Holly huffed.

"I've heard that before. I didn't buy it then and I'm not buying it now." Sarah didn't get a chance to respond before Holly walked off down the hallway to find her other children. Sarah sighed and clenched her hands by her side.

"So that's the mother huh?" Sarah let out a little scream and spun around to see her dad right behind her.

"Jesus dad, what the hell?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She placed a hand against her racing heart as her father looked at her.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to scare you." Sarah let out a deep breath.

"It's okay." Shawn nodded and looked at his eldest child.

"Sarah, has she been that mean to you before?" Sarah raised her eyes to meet her fathers. She slowly nodded.

"Why does she think all that?" Sarah groaned and shrugged.

"I don't know. I've been nothing but nice to her and the rest of his family since I met them. The rest of the family likes me but she, she hates me." She said softly, going over to sit down in one of the producer's chairs. Shawn sighed and walked over to sit next to her.

"What has she said to you?" Sarah crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know you heard her just now dad." Shawn nodded.

"I did. And it took every ounce of power in me not to walk over. Have you told Colby what she is saying?" Sarah shook her head.

"No. He's had so much to focus on this week and I didn't want him to worry. I thought it was just a one time thing but I guess not." She sighed sadly and lent her chin on her palm. Shawn placed his hand on her back.

"You have to tell him, Sarah. He needs to know his mother is being awful to you. You have done nothing to deserve this."

"But dad he just became champion. He's gonna have so much to focus on. I can handle this." Shawn shook his head.

"No Sarah, you need to tell him. Tell him or I will." Sarah saw the seriousness in her dad's eyes. Despite her not wanting to, she knew she had to. Sighing, she nodded.

"Okay, I will."

"Promise?" Shawn held out his pinky to her.

"Dad I'm not eight anymore." Shawn just raised his eyebrows. Sarah sighed and wrapped her pinky around his.

"Promise."

Both stood and embraced in a tight hug. As they pulled away, Shawn immediately spotted Colby coming back with who he assumed were his siblings and his mother, while Sarah spotted her uncle Paul, Vince, Colby's dad and grandfather coming back from the ring. Paul saw Shawn and furrowed his eyebrows. Usually after the Wrestlemania, Shawn would be back at the hotel with his family watching movies and eating a pizza. It was a tradition they had for years.

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked, hugging his best friend.

"I stayed to congratulate the new champ."

Colby's eyes widened as Shawn stuck his hand out to him. He'd be lying if he said the little boy in him wasn't jumping for joy at the thought of his idol congratulating him. Colby placed his hand in his and shook it.

"Thanks Shawn. I really appreciate it," Colby said honestly which got a nod from the Hall of Famer.

"Where is Rebecca and the kids?"

"Back at the hotel ordering the pizza. I stayed back to see if Sarah and Colby were gonna join us?" Sarah shook her head.

"We can't. Colby's got an interview in New York tomorrow and I said I'd fly out with him." Sarah smiled up at her boyfriend who smiled back and wrapped an arm around her shoulder's. Colby looked and saw the confused looks on all of his family member's faces.

"Oh sorry guys. Family, this is Shawn Michaels or Hickenbottom. He's Sarah's dad."

"You're dating Shawn Michaels daughter? Damn little brother, you're definitely out of your league." Brandon teased making Colby scowl as everyone else laughed with the exception of his mother who's glare had dropped when she heard who Sarah's father was.

Shawn smirked at Brandon.

"I like you." Brandon smiled as Colby rolled his eyes.

"Well you're the only one. Anyways, are you ready Sar? We still gotta go grab our bags and Thor."

Sarah smiled and nodded as her father spoke.

"Do you want me to take Thor? That way you don't have to take him back and forth?" Sarah smiled again.

"Sure dad, thanks." Shawn nodded as Vince spoke.

"Alright, you two should head on out." Colby and Sarah nodded. She hugged her father goodbye before the couple and Colby's family headed out of the arena. Colby said bye to his family as Sarah got into the car that was waiting to take them back to the hotel.

She slumped tiredly in her seat after buckling her seat belt. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, opening them when the car door opened and Colby slid inside. He smiled at her as he shut his door.

"Ready babe?" Sarah smiled and nodded, reaching over to cup his cheek.

"Ready, Champ."

/*/

"No, no, no. Come on Jon, you have to stay awake."

Jon groaned as Brooklyn turned the lights on in their room. He had a long day and all he wanted to do was lay in the comfortable hotel bed with his wife, snuggle and go to sleep. But he couldn't.

"I'm tired Brook." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she got back into bed.

"I know you are but you heard the doctor. Stay up for a few more hours and I'll do the checks and if you're fine, you can go to sleep."

Jon sighed and watched as she pulled her I-Pad off the nightstand and started playing a game. As he watched her, he couldn't help but look her over. She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of black, cotton, bed shorts. An idea popped into his head and he smirked. He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder's. Bending his upper half down, he placed a light kiss on her neck.

"What are you doing?" Jon smirked pulling away slightly as Brooklyn turned her head to look at him.

"Finding a way to make sure I stay awake." He kept the smirk on his face when he lowered his lips back down to her neck. He gave her neck a few more kisses before she moved away and turned so she was kneeling in front of him.

"Jon, you have a concussion. I don't think sex is the best thing right now."

"Says who? I don't remember the doctor saying anything about no sex." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and put her I-Pad back on the nightstand.

"He didn't but I think it was implied." It was Jon's turn to roll his eyes.

"Come on babe. Just once won't hurt me and besides, it would help keep me awake. Besides," he said, pulling her so she was sitting between his open legs. "I have to make today up to you." He placed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss that left her breathless. Brooklyn raised her hands and placed them on his bare chest. She pushed back slightly.

"Jon, I-."

"Shh babe, it'll be fine. If it makes you feel better, you can be on top so you're in control." He went back to kissing her neck. Brooklyn moaned softly and titled her head back granting him more access.

"Please Brook. Let me make everything up to you." Brooklyn shivered when he whispered in her ear. After the week she had, sex with her handsome husband was something she needed.

"Okay but we take things slow and if you're head starts to hurt worse, then tell me." Jon nodded but she lifted his head up so they were looking eye to eye. "I mean it Jon."

Jon nodded again.

"Okay, Okay. I will, promise."

Brooklyn nodded before their lips once again met. Brooklyn opened her mouth, letting Jon's tongue slip in to play with her own. While they were kissing, Jon's hand went down to the edge of her tank top. He lifted it up and Brooklyn lifted her arms letting him slip her shirt off of him before throwing it on the ground.

He immediately attacked her breasts, kissing each swell before gently biting them.

"This okay?" He knew her breasts were still tender, especially since she was still breastfeeding. Brooklyn nodded as she bit her lower lip, watching as he kept working on them. She could feel her panties were soaked and she could see Jon's erection tenting up in his boxers.

"Don't bite your lip." He rasped, pulling her lip out of her teeth. She smiled and kissed his thumb. Another ten minutes of kissing and teasing, both were ready to go. Jon kicked his boxers off before laying back on the pillows. Brooklyn shimmied out of her shorts and panties, throwing them on the ground before crawling over to Jon. She threw a leg over him and straddled his lap.

"Remember your promise?" Jon nodded and groaned, his hips jerking upwards when she grabbed his erection and gave it a squeeze. She aligned him with her soaking wet entrance before slowly sinking down on him. Both gave a loud groan of pleasure. She bent down and kissed him softly before slowly starting to move her hips.

Their tongues met as Jon placed his hands on her hips and started guiding her movements. Brooklyn's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she moaned loudly. They hadn't been able to have much sex all week. One reason being they were both busy, the other being neither felt comfortable having sex with the babies in the room.

"Fuck Brooklyn. You feel so good." He tightened his grip on her hips and started moving her a little faster, his headache long forgotten. Wanting to feel her right up against him, he sat up and pressed their chests together.

"Open your eyes baby." Brooklyn opened her blue eyes, making Jon smile. He loved looking into her eyes when they were having sex. The way they would glaze over with lust or when they seemed to glow when she was about to orgasm.

"Faster Jon." She panted, looping her arms around his neck.

"Anything for you darlin." He started thrusting faster and Brooklyn met her hips to match his pace. "I love you so much Brook. Tell me what you want."

"I-I wanna cum." Jon smirked. Their bodies continued moving in unison. Brooklyn felt the familiar tightening in her body.

"You're gonna cum baby, I can feel it. Let go Brook, I wanna hear you." With a few more sharp thrusts, Brooklyn came with a cry of Jon's name. Her walls clenched around him, making him hiss as his cum shot into her. He kept thrusting into her into they're orgasms but subsided. Both let out a deep breath as they looked at each other.

Jon kissed her swollen lips and lent his forehead against hers.

"I really am sorry Brook." Brooklyn nodded.

"I know and I promise I will try and not freak out as much anymore about your matches. I know you're a safe worker." Jon nodded and they kissed again. Jon pulled back and let a out a loud yawn making Brooklyn laugh.

"Why don't we go shower and I'll do the checks after we get out." Jon nodded and Brooklyn slowly got off of him, their juices running down her thighs as they made their way into the bathroom. Once they got out and Brooklyn did all the checks the doctors showed her, they dried off and crawled right into bed. Brooklyn snuggled into Jon's chest while he held her tightly to him.

"The next time I see Luke Harper, I'm going to kill him." Jon laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Me and you both." Brooklyn giggled making him smile. "Lets get some sleep Brook. Tomorrow is another crazy day." Brooklyn sighed but nodded. They shared a passionate kiss before both closed their eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say I am super sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I wanna thank everyone who has stuck around and continued to show this story love and support. It means the absolute world to me.**

 **This chapter is strictly an Ambrook chapter since I feel like I haven't done one in a while. Next chapter though there will be Colby and Sarah (or Sarby as I like to call them) and Brooklyn's return to Monday Night Raw so stay tuned! I hope you guys like this chapter and don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**

 **P.S: My spellcheck on my computer is broken. I tried to catch every spelling and grammar error but on the off chance I missed a few, I am super sorry in advance.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy Four:**

Brooklyn woke up around nine the next morning. She let out a silent yawn as she stretched before rubbing her eyes. Once her vision was clear, she turned on her side and smiled softly seeing Jon sound asleep, his right arm over his eyes while his left hand was just barely touching her leg. It hadn't taken them long to fall asleep last night. She couldn't help but let out a little laugh. The way Jon had his arm over his eyes reminded her of how the twins sometimes slept.

She watched him sleep a little longer when she heard him talk.

"Ya know it's rude to stare." Brooklyn jumped as Jon lowered his arm and smirked at her, his eyes still half closed.

"Jesus Jon. I thought you were sleeping." She placed her hand against her racing heart. Jon just kept the smirk on his face and rubbed his eyes before opening them fully.

"That's what you get for thinking." Jon tapped her head lightly. Brooklyn scowled and slapped his chest.

"Hey! You shouldn't hit your concussed husband."

"Then my husband shouldn't be mean to me. I was nice to you last night. I stayed up with you. Made sure you were okay."

"Let me fuck you into oblivion." Jon added making Brooklyn blush.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one on top." Jon smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yea you were. And it was hot." Brooklyn giggled softly. The couple laid in silence for a few minutes before Jon spoke again.

"Wanna hit the gym then grab some breakfast before we grab the twins?"

Brooklyn grinned.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

Jon rolled his eyes.

"Yea smart ass. Is it a crime for a husband to ask his wife out?" Brooklyn laughed and shook her head.

"Not at all. I just like to bust your balls."

"Well I wish you-." Brooklyn cut him off and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Stop right there." Jon grinned and licked her hand.

"Ew!"She pulled her hand away and quickly wiped it against his bare chest. Jon laughed and shrugged.

"That's what you get."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes before she started to slowly get up. Just as she was about to swing her legs over the bed and stand up when she felt a soft pull on her wrist sending her backwards.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Well I was gonna get up and get dressed for the gym but I'm thinking you have a different idea?"

"I was thinking we could have a special pre-workout." He flicked his tongue out and licked his bottom lip as he looked at her. He was shocked when she shook her head.

"I agreed to once. You're still hurt. And just like our best friend the Sellout, you cashed it in last night."

Jon rolled his eyes and kept a firm grasp on her.

"That was last night, Brook. Today is a new day and I feel better."

"Don't you dare be sour." Jon gave her a confused look while Brooklyn laughed.

"What? You said it was a new day."

She pulled herself out of Jon's grip and stood up on the bed.

"You know the W-W-E Tag Team Champions!" With each word she moved her hips like The New Day were known for.

"You know, I normally would have found that extremely weird but I'm turned on since you're naked." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and jumped off the bed before he could grab her again.

"You've got a hand, use it. I'm gonna get dressed for the gym."

Jon shook his head and raced over, snagging her waist and pulling her away from her suitcases. Brooklyn giggled as he placed a few kisses on her neck.

"Why would I use my hand when I've got you darlin?"

"Because I wanna go to the gym and get food so I can get my babies. Mom brought them sailor suits last time. What do you think she'll get them this time if we leave them long enough?" Jon groaned.

"God only knows. Alright you win. Lets change."

Brooklyn nodded and turned her head to peck his lips before they both grabbed their gym clothes. Jon raised an eyebrows as Brooklyn walked over to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Brooklyn turned around.

"To change in the bathroom so someone isn't tempted." Jon laughed.

"Brook around you I'm always tempted."

Brooklyn giggled.

"I know but we've got things to do." She walked into the bathroom but wasn't able to shut the door when Jon ran over and stuck his arm out.

"What are you doing?"

"I gotta brush my teeth." He smirked as Brooklyn gave him a look. "What? You're the one who doesn't like morning breath. Come on. You can change and I'll brush my teeth."

Brooklyn sighed but nodded.

"Fine." Jon kept the smirk on his face as he stepped into the bathroom with her. Brooklyn shut the door as Jon turned the sink on. They both grabbed their toothbrushes and brushed their teeth. As they were rinsing, Brooklyn raised her head and looked at the door.

"What?" Jon asked.

"I think your phone is ringing." Jon raised an eyebrow as he rinsed his toothbrush off.

"Really?" Brooklyn nodded.

"Yea but I can't tell. You should probably go check." Jon shook his head.

"Whoever it is, they will call back."

"But what if it's my mom? What if it's about the babies? Please just go check." Jon sighed but nodded. He wiped his mouth with a towel and opened the bathroom door and walked out. Walking over to his side of the bed, he pushed the home button on his phone and saw he had no missed calls.

"Brook, no one called me." He looked up and saw she was smirking.

"Oops. Oh well." She stepped back into the bathroom and shut the door. Jon ran over and tried opening it only to find out it was locked.

"Brooklyn! Come on this isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair! I'll be out in a few minutes. You'll survive."

Jon just grumbled and walked back over to his suitcase. Changing into a simple black t-shirt and navy blue basketball shorts. Having nothing else to do, he walked back over to the bed and dropped down with a sigh. He had his face buried in the pillows when his phone started ringing.

"Oh sure. Now you ring."

Sitting up, he reached over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. Seeing it was Joe, he slid the unlock button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Joe, what's up?"

"Not much, Uce. Figured I'd call and check up on you considering you were in pretty bad shape last night."

"Thanks. I'm fine. Brook took extra care of me."

Joe groaned knowing exactly what his best friend meant.

"You guys are animals."

Jon chuckled.

"What? She had to keep me awake and she chose the perfect way how." He kept laughing as Joe spoke.

"Alright, alright. No more talk about your sex life. I really don't want to know. Are you guys heading to the gym?"

"Yea as soon as Brook gets out of the bathroom. You heading down too?"

"Yea we left Jo with Gal's parents. We'll meet you down there."

"Alright, bye." He pulled his phone away and pushed the end button.

"Brook you almost done? Joe and Gal are gonna meet us down there." Just as he finished calling to her, the bathroom door opened and Brooklyn walked out in her black sports bra, gray spandex shorts, and a pair of running shoes with her long, brown hair up in a messy bun.

Jon's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide when he saw his wife.

"You okay over there?" Brooklyn teased. Jon nodded dumbly.

Brooklyn giggled and shook her head. "Seriously? This does it for you?"

Jon closed his mouth and smirked. He jumped out of bed and ran over to her. Brooklyn laughed loudly as he pulled her back to rest against his chest and rested his hands on her hips.

"You do it for me babe."

Brooklyn blushed and giggled.

"Aww Jon!"

Jon chuckled and kissed her head. "Are you sure we have to go to the gym? I think I can come up with a hell of a workout to do here."

Brooklyn laughed and stepped out of his hold and turned around to face him.

"I know what workout you have in mind but I wanna go to the real gym. I could use a session on the punching bags."

"I could be your punching bag. I'll even say 'yes ma'am may I have another.'" Jon laughed at his own joke while Brooklyn just stood there, hands on her hips. Jon stopped laughing and rolled his eyes. "It was just a suggestion."

"I know all about your suggestions, Jon. One of them resulted in the twins."

"And how would you know? We were both shitfaced." Brooklyn just giggled and shrugged.

"Because I know you. Can we go to the gym now?" Jon rolled his eyes again.

"Fine. But don't yell at me when I pull you into some random room at the arena later. Again." Brooklyn laughed as he grabbed his gym bag and they grabbed their key cards and phones before heading out.

"It'll have to wait until after my meeting with mom and dad. I have run through my lines and spots and everything." Tonight would be the night Brooklyn made her comeback as the divas general manager.

Jon groaned as they stepped into the elevator. Brooklyn punched the button for the ground floor. She stepped back and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I promise we will find time. How about tonight? Ron is gonna meet us after the show and take us to the next city."

"But the babies will be in the room."

"Then we'll just have to go the shower. Or one of the bunks." Jon smiled and nodded.

"Fine by me." Brooklyn smiled and gave his lips a quick peck just as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Interlocking their fingers together, Jon led them out and through the hotel before they got to the gym. When they walked in, they saw Joe and Gal waiting for them.

"Hey guys." Brooklyn greeted with a smile, letting Jon's hand go in order to hug their friends.

"Hey Brook. Hey Jon, how are you feel-." Gal was cut off by her husband.

"Don't ask. You don't wanna know. All you need to know is he's fine." Gal and Brooklyn furrowed their eyebrows as Jon laughed.

"What did you tell him?" Jon just gave an innocent shrug.

"I told him I was fine and that you took for good care of me last night."

"And since I'm not stupid and know Jon, I knew what he meant."

Jon smirked and just shrugged.

"She helped me stay awake. She was a very good nurse." He pulled Brooklyn to him, making her giggle. Joe and Gal rolled their eyes.

"Gross. Can we just go workout now?" Both couples set their bags down and walked off to the weights.

"Which ones first?" Brooklyn asked.

"This one." She heard before she was suddenly lifted up bridal style.

"One, two..." Brooklyn laughed as Jon lifted her up and down.

"You know, I should find this offensive. You did just say I was as heavy as a weight." Jon rolled his eyes as Joe and Gal laughed.

"That's not what I meant."

"That's what it sounded like," Gal said with a laugh. Joe laughed along with his wife.

"Nah Brook can't be a weight. She's to small and weighs like nothing."

"I'll have you know, Joseph, I am heavier and stronger than you think."

Joe and Jon looked at her before sharing a look with each other. Before Brooklyn could think she was suddenly tossed in the air over to Joe who caught her.

"What the hell?!" She yelled as Joe threw her back to Jon, who caught her with ease. "What are you doing?" She screamed again when Jon threw her to Joe.

"Just testing out what you said. You seem pretty light, baby girl." Brooklyn scowled as she was once again thrown. Once Jon caught her, she clung onto him so he couldn't throw her again.

"Stop! I get it, I'm like a feather. Point proven." Jon laughed and held onto her.

"Maybe next time-."

"Jon?" Jon furrowed his eyebrows and turned around with Brook still in his arms to see Renee Young standing behind them.

"Um, yea?" Renee gave a fake smile.

"I just wanted to come see how you were? I saw your fall last night, must have been pretty bad. I tried to go find you afterwards to see if you were okay, but I couldn't find you."

Brooklyn felt a growl growing in her throat. Why the hell was did this blonde bimbo think it was okay to try and go find her husband?

Jon scowled.

"My wife." he said, emphasizing the word wife, "was taking care of me."

Renee saw the cold expression on Jon's face. She swallowed the lump in her throat but smiled again.

"Oh. Well if you ever need anything-."

"Alright." Brooklyn squirmed in Jon's arms until he put her down. Once she was on her feet, she stepped up so she was standing toe to toe with Renee. "I don't know what you're problem is, but don't think I don't know what you're doing. Jon is my husband. I am taking very good care of him and he doesn't need anything from you. So if you're done trying to get into his pants, you can leave. Because me and my husband, " she raised her voice when she said husband, "would like to work out."

Jon's eyes widened and he immediately felt arousal hit him. He had never seen Brooklyn get this way before and honestly, it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Usually it was him getting possessive but not anymore.

"Look, I'm not trying to-." Brooklyn raised her hand to cut her off.

"Yes you are. I'm not stupid, Renee. You and your little friends still have it out for me for God knows what reason and you think the way to hurt me the most is through Jon. But just between us, the way for you to get hurt is to keep going after Jon. So I suggest you leave us both alone and walk away."

Brooklyn had the famous McMahon glare on her face. She saw the flash of fear in Renee's eyes. She knew Renee knew that Brooklyn could take her on with no problem. Renee quickly adverted her eyes and walked off. Well ran off was more like it.

"That's what I thought." She muttered, turning back around. She jumped seeing Jon right in front of her. She saw the way his eyes were darkened with lust. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she locked eyes with him.

"See Gal, they are perfect for each other. They're both possessive." Gal laughed but Jon and Brooklyn ignored them. Brook swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking.

"You go-." Jon cut her off when he grabbed both sides of her head and pulled her into a hard, sloppy kiss. Brooklyn moaned softly and placed her hands on his hips.

Joe covered Gal's eyes, making her laugh.

"We're gonna go workout," Joe said but it fell of deaf ears.

"Let's just go babe. I think they're gonna be a while." Joe rolled his eyes but followed his wife through the gym.

Brooklyn was the first one to pull away, her lungs on fire with the need for air. Both were breathing harshly as Jon laid his forehead on hers.

"That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life." Brooklyn gasped softly when she felt his arousal poking her leg.

"I can see that. Well feel it." Jon smirked as Brooklyn traced patterns on his shirt covered chest. She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"Want me to take care of it?"

Jon groaned and pulled her closer, bending down to whisper in her ear.

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of your workout. I mean, weren't you the one who left me hanging upstairs so you could get a real workout in?"

Brooklyn rolled her eyes as he stood up to his full height.

"I was but I've changed my mind."

Jon chuckled and shrugged.

"To bad so sad babe. You put up a fight to come down here, now we're gonna stay." Brooklyn scowled.

"Jerk." Jon laughed and closed his eyes, willing his erection to go away. Once it was gone, he opened his eyes and looked back down at her. He saw the scowl still on her face and smirked, placing his hands on her hips. "How about a deal? We workout down here then go upstairs and continue this."

Brooklyn thought about it for a few minutes before nodding.

"You've got a deal, Mr. Good." Jon laughed and shook her head, sealing the deal before the pair walked over to workout.

Three hours later, Jon and Brooklyn said their goodbye's to Joe and Gal before heading up to their room, having just finished their workout.

"Ya know, I'm glad you hit the punching bags instead of Renee." Brooklyn laughed as they stepped into the elevator. Jon pushed the number for their floor before stepping back to stand right next to his wife.

"I wish I hit her. God, I just don't understand what their problem is with me?" Jon wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her head.

"They're jealous, Brook. They know you're happy and they're not so they want to make you miserable."

"Well they're just making me angry. Do you think mom and dad would get mad if I beat them up?" Jon chuckled.

"I think they would. Why don't we just print their faces off and tape them on the punching bag at home?" Brooklyn looked up at Jon and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jon smirked as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Brooklyn grabbed Jon's hand and leading him out and down the hall and to their door. Taking the key out of her gym bag, she unlocked the door and both stepped inside.

Both threw their gym bags down by their suitcases before they turned and looked at each other. Without hesitation, both went at each other. Jon hoisted Brooklyn up so her legs wrapped around his waist as their mouths fused together in a passionate kiss.

"Time for my favorite workout," Jon rasped, carrying Brooklyn over to the bed and laying her down. He stepped back and lifted her leg up so he could untie her shoes. Brooklyn giggled softly as he did so. Just as he started untying her second shoe, Brooklyn's phone started to go off.

Jon groaned loudly.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Brooklyn turned and grabbed her phone off the bed next to her. Looking at the caller I.D, she saw it was her father.

"It's my dad." Jon huffed.

"Of course it is."

Brooklyn giggled and pushed answer before putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Brook. You busy?"_

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow.

"No why?"

" _I think you might want to come pick up the babies."_

Both Jon and Brooklyn's eyebrows raised.

"Why? Is something wrong with them?" She asked, immediately sitting up.

" _No, no. It's just, your mom went out early this morning and brought them a lot, and I mean a lot of costumes to dress them up in."_

Jon's eyes widened as Brooklyn shook her head.

"Like what?"

" _Well right now she's got Amelia in a Minnie Mouse costume and trying to get J.J into an astronaut costume."_

Jon threw his hands up in the air and shook his head as did Brooklyn.

"Alright. Let us shower and we'll be right there."

" _Alright. I'd hurry. She's got a mermaid costume for Mia and an Elvis Presley for Jay up next."_

Brooklyn shook her head.

"We'll be there soon."

She hung up the phone and threw it back down on the bed.

"Rain check for the tour bus?" Jon nodded and pulled her off the bed. They both grabbed a fresh set of clothes and headed into the bathroom. They showered together, stealing kisses here and there but otherwise keeping their hands to themselves.

Once they were done, they got out and dried off.

"What is your mom's obsession with wanting to dress our children up?"

Brooklyn sighed and shrugged as she pulled on her denim cutoff shorts and a white long sleeved shirt that was a little low cut and had laces going across the opening.

"God only knows. She used to dress my sisters and I up too. Maybe we could keep the costumes for Halloween?"

"Not the mermaid one." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"Hope you don't mind two little babies joining us for breakfast." Jon shook his head as he pulled his plain black shirt on, much to Brooklyn's dismay. She could stare at his body all day if he let her.

"Nope. I'd rather have them with us. I missed them." Brooklyn smiled and kissed his cheek before he headed out of the bathroom. Brooklyn stayed in the bathroom and dried her hair before curling it. After all her hair was in perfect spirals, she did natural make up. Satisfied with her work, she walked back out to the bedroom. Both slipped their shoes on.

"Do you wanna leave everything here and bring them back here to change them?"

Brooklyn thought about it for a minute and nodded.

"Yea that sounds good." Jon nodded and grabbed his room key. Taking the elevator to the floor above them, they walked to her parents room. Seeing the door was opened, Brooklyn knocked before walking in.

"Ah! Look who it is babies!" Brooklyn smiled as she walked in, seeing her mom, dad, sisters, and Amelia and J.J all in the living room. J.J and Amelia smiled and waved their arms around wildly. Brooklyn and Jon laughed before grabbing them.

"Oh my goodness. Look at you two." Both were still in their Minnie Mouse and astronaut costumes.

"I know! Don't they look cute," Stephanie squealed excitedly.

"Mommy got them these too," Vaughn said, pointing to the ten other costumes that were laid out on the ground.

Jon's eyes widened as did Brooklyn's.

"Jeez mom. I thought I told you no dressing my babies up." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"You did and I ignored it. I'm their grandmother and I'm allowed to spoil them."

"When are they even gonna wear these," Jon asked looking down at Amelia before back at his mother in law.

Stephanie shrugged.

"Could always play dress up with them or save them for Halloween. I got different sizes so they'll have them for a while."

"I tried to stop her, Brook."

Stephanie shot a glare at her husband. Paul's gaze immediately dropped to the ground, refusing to meet his wife's gaze. Jon and Brooklyn laughed.

"Well why don't you keep them mom and when they come over to the house you can dress them up. It can be a twin and grandma thing."

Stephanie smiled.

"Yea good idea, Brook. So are you taking them?" Brooklyn nodded, smiling down at J.J who smiled back.

"Yea we're gonna take them to breakfast with us. What time should I meet you guys at the arena?"

"Check in is at two. Come meet us at our office about three and we'll go over everything." Brooklyn nodded at her father.

"Okay. Thank you for keeping them."

"It was no problem. We had fun right babies?" J.J and Amelia cooed at ther grandmother, making her laugh.

"Speaking of, how are you feeling Jon?"

"Better. The headaches gone and I have to go see Chris today." Paul nodded.

"Well we're gonna give you the night off tonight just to make sure. But you'll be up tomorrow at Smackdown." Jon nodded. He hated having the night off. But, that also meant he got to have one on one time with the babies while Brooklyn was running her spots so maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Well we should go change them before heading out. Thanks again guys." Brooklyn hugged her parents and sisters before her, Jon, and the babies left. Taking the elevator back down to their floor, they made their way to their room.

"Alright, let's get you two out of these stupid things." Brooklyn laughed at Jon as they laid the babies on the bed.

"I dare you to say that in front of my mom." Jon huffed while Brooklyn looked through the babies bags and pulled out clothes for them. Grabbing fresh diapers and their shoes, she walked back over to the bed.

"Yea right. Does it look like I have a death wish?" Brooklyn laughed again and shook her head. They started to change the babies out of their costumes and into regular clothes.

"We have to clean Mia's earrings."

"We have to take out Mia's earrings? Okay." Brooklyn slapped Jon's hand when they reached for their daughter's ears.

"Ow!" J.J and Amelia smiled and waved their arms around. "Hey! Don't encourage mommy." Brooklyn giggled and grabbed the earring cleaner and a q-tip.

"Okay baby girl, let's clean those studs." Jon shook his head before picking their son up.

"Just remember when I take J.J to get a tattoo at eighteen, you can't get mad." Brooklyn rolled her eyes as she finished cleaning Amelia's earrings. Throwing the q-tip in the garbage can by the bed, she put the cap on the solution before picking their daughter up.

"And what if he doesn't want one?" Jon shrugged.

"Then we get him a motorcycle or something." Brooklyn laughed and shook her head.

"If that's what you'd like to thank. Can we go now? I'm hungry." Jon nodded, They got the babies settled in their car seats before heading down to their rental. Driving around town, they finally chose a little diner to eat at.

Grabbing the twins, they headed inside. When they were seated, they ordered their drinks and food. They each pulled the babies out of their car seats and held them in their laps.

"Have you heard from the venue?" Brooklyn looked up from J.J to her husband.

"Yea they left me a voicemail. They said we could head out at the end of next month to check it out." Jon nodded as he held Amelia in his lap.

"I've been thinking about our bachelor and bachelorette parties and I think I've got an idea." Brooklyn raised an eyebrow as J.J and Amelia cooed and waved their arms at each other from across the table.

"I can't wait to hear this." She teased, making Jon roll his eyes.

"Kids, mommy's being mean again." Both babies looked at him confused while Brooklyn laughed.

"Jon I'm teasing. Besides, you always have some weird ideas. Like the one where you threw a dart at a map to decide where to live." Jon's eyes widened.

"Who told you that?"

Brooklyn giggled again and shrugged.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

Jon rolled his eyes.

"Can I say my idea now?" Brooklyn giggled and nodded. "I was thinking that we could spend a couple days out in Vegas. We could go look at the venue and party at the same time. We're usually off on Wednesday's so we could leave then and come back Sunday."

Brooklyn smiled liking the idea. But her smile slowly fell when she thought about the babies. Jon noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Brooklyn looked at him and shook her head.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about what we'd do with the babies?"

"I'm sure your parents would keep them. Hell, I'm sure your mom would pay us to let them watch them for that long." Brooklyn giggled softly. She sighed and looked at the twins who were still waving at each other.

"I don't know. I don't like the idea of leaving them for that long. We've only been away from them for a night." Jon nodded.

"I know, Brook. But we'd only be gone a couple days and we could Skype them every night." Brooklyn bit her lip.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course. But we gotta decide soon so we can ask for the time off." Brooklyn nodded. They sat there and played with the babies while waiting for their food.

"Ow!" Brooklyn laughed when Amelia pulled Jon's hair. The little baby giggled as Jon placed her back down on his lap. "Alright daddy got it. You don't like having raspberries blown on your stomach." Brooklyn laughed and kissed J.J's head who was smiling.

"She does it to Colby too."

"Yea well she doesn't like Colby. Right Mia? We don't like uncle Sellout do we babies?" The babies smiled and clapped their hands, making their parents laugh.

"Speaking of, have you heard from Colby?" Jon shook his head.

"Nope. You hear from Sarah?" Brook shook her head.

"No but I know she's probably glad to be away from Colby's mom." Jon raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because Colby's mom like hates her. She called Sarah a gold digger and is just being mean to her."

"Has she said anything to Colby?" Brooklyn shook her head.

"Not that I know. I told her since I have experience with crazy mother in laws, I can handle her." Jon laughed.

"Yea but Kim was actually crazy. Holly is just being over protective."

"Well either way, I'm sure Sarah is glad to have a break." Jon chuckled.

Their food and drinks came soon after. They placed the babies in their car seats to eat.

"You nervous about tonight?" Jon asked as he chewed a bite of his waffles. Brooklyn shrugged as she cut her pancakes.

"A little. I haven't worked in about a year. With my luck I'm gonna forget my lines, fall down the ramp when I'm heading down to the ring, and make a fool out of myself."

Jon laughed and shook his head. Putting his fork down, he reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"Brook, you'll be fine. You grew up in this business, I'm sure once you get out there, it'll feel like you never left." Brook sighed.

"I hope so." Jon nodded and pulled his hand back.

"Babe, am I ever wrong?" Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

"You okay having the night off?" Jon nodded, shocking Brooklyn. She knew as well as anyone, Jon hated not being able to wrestle. "You are?" Jon nodded again.

"Yea. I mean, I wish I could because I hate taking the night off but if it means I get to spend the night with the babies just hanging out, then it's fine." He shrugged. Brooklyn smiled.

"Aww did you hear that babies? You guys and daddy are gonna have quality time tonight!" The babies cooed and waved their arms around. Brooklyn giggled and Jon chuckled.

"I'm glad you guys are excited. Just no throw up, Amelia, or no pee trains, J.J." Brooklyn laughed and the babies just kept cooing.

"Jon, I don't think they can control that."

"That's what they want you to think. But in reality, they just wait for the right moment to hit me." Brooklyn laughed and shook her head.

"Weirdo."


	75. Chapter 75

**A/N: I don't even know what to say you guys. I am so, so, sorry for the very, very long wait. Life has been so hectic. I just recently started a new job and it has taken away time from my writing. I am so sorry. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around and still gives this story love. I truly don't know what I did to deserve such love from you guys. I promise I will try and get the next chapter out faster and hopefully keep on that roll.**

 **I hope you all like this chapter. There is a little foreshadowing in here so let's see if you guys can catch it!**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review to let me know you think and if there is anything you'd like to see.**

* * *

"Babe, you gotta buckle."

Sarah jumped at Colby's voice. She heard him laugh as she opened her eyes. They were on the plane getting ready to leave California and head over to New York so Colby could do media. Colby had noticed Sarah was almost asleep and hated having to wake her up but they were about to take off which meant she had to buckle.

"I don't know what you're laughing at. You know I'm jumpy." Colby smiled as she sat up straighter and buckled her belt.

"I know. It's so easy to scare you." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Blame my dad. He used to like to scare me all the time. You'd think I'd be immune to it by now." Colby laughed and reached over to grab her hand. Sarah turned and gave him a tired smile.

"Tired?" Sarah shrugged, running her fingertips over his hand.

"A little. But I have plans so I have to stay awake." Colby raised an eyebrow as Sarah gave him a lazy smile.

"And what are these plans?" Sarah kept the smile on her face.

"Well it involves me, you, and the bed back there. I gotta congratulate the champ properly." Colby groaned, feeling his jeans tighten until a thought hit him.

"Babe, as great as that sounds and trust me it does, do we really wanna have sex on your aunt and uncle's bed?" Sarah laughed and shook her head.

"Hell no. That'd be gross. There is an extra bed back there. Uncle Paul put it in when aunt Steph was pregnant with Aurora. She could never get comfortable so Paul thought having her own bed and space would help. But she barely ever used it."

Colby smirked.

"Count me in then sweetheart. You got me all excited now."

Sarah giggled and shrugged.

"Sorry Champ, but you gotta wait until we take off. Then we can roam the cabin."

Colby kept the smirk on his face.

"Don't you mean until I can roam your cabin?"

Sarah rolled her eyes but smiled anyways.

"That's a lovely pick up line."

Colby laughed.

"I try." Sarah giggled and sat back in her seat. A few minutes later, the plane took off. When they reached the right altitude, the seat buckle light turned off which meant they could get up. Colby hurriedly unbuckled and stood up before bending down and throwing Sarah over his shoulder just as she stood up from her own seat. She giggled wildly as he walked back to the bedroom. When he got back, he saw a twin sized bed a few feet away from the other.

"It's a little small."

He jumped when Sarah smacked his butt.

"We'll make it work. Unless you want to wait until we go back to California."

Colby scoffed and walked over, gently throwing her down on the bed, laughing when she bounced slightly.

"No way am I waiting." Sarah laughed, it growing louder when Colby fell onto the bed next to her. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her so she was laying on top of him. Sarah cupped his cheeks with her hands, giggling softly when he kissed both of her palms.

Colby smiled and placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her lips down to meet his. Their kisses started off slow and intimate. Colby moved his hand from the back of her neck down her back to slip into the back pocket of the jeans she was wearing. Sarah gasped when he gave her ass a squeeze. Colby took the chance and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues tangled together as they fought for dominance for a few minutes until Colby ultimately won the battle. As they continued kissing Sarah's hands left their position on her boyfriend's cheeks and started wandering south until they got to the hem of Colby's shirt. Colby suddenly got the hint and broke the kiss in order to sit up. Taking advantage Sarah held the hem in her hands as she worked the material up until she could tug it over Colby's head. When it was far enough the blonde tugged it up and over his head throwing it to the floor.

Colby watched with a smirk as Sarah threw his shirt.

"Now who can't wait," Colby teased, his smirk still in place.

Sarah grinned and shrugged earning a head shake from her boyfriend.

Colby reached out and used the hem of Sarah's shirt to pull her forward. Before Sarah could even register what he was about to do, Colby tugged her shirt over her head and dropped it with his. The architects eyes glazed over at the sight of Sarah clad in what looked like a violet silk bra with intricate black lace detailing. He let out a groan from his throat and wasted no time in connecting their lips together once again, showing his approval of her choice in lingerie.

Sarah wrapped her arms loosely around Colby's neck while Colby set his hands on her waist. As things became more passionate between the pair Colby quickly flipped them over so Sarah was underneath him.

Sarah moaned, lifting her legs to lock around his waist bringing them even closer together. Colby licked and sucked his way across her entire neck.

"Hmm Colbs."

Colby smirked as he continued the assault on his girlfriend's neck enjoying the sounds she was making.

Moving his lips from her neck Colby made a trail of kisses down her body starting from her neck and working his way down her stomach. Sarah let out a moan as she watched Colby continue his sensual route until he got to the waistband of her jeans.

Sarah unwound her legs from his waist before he stood up. He made quick work of pulling jeans off, leaving him in his boxers before returning his attention to Sarah wasting no time un un buckling her belt, the button and zipper on the jeans.

Pulling Sarah's jeans down her legs he tugged them off and threw them on the floor with their clothes.

Sarah let out a soft moan when he caressed her legs. She didn't even realize her panties were off and Colby was on the floor in front of her until she felt the first flick of his tongue on her wet folds.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her hips lifted up to grind against his tongue. She heard him chuckle as he pushed her hips back down and held them to the bed.

"Colby!" She moaned loudly as his lips covered her little bud as he sucked on it.

Sarah lied back as Colby continued soon pushing two fingers into her, making Sarah moan louder as her head thrashed against the bed. Stars began to burst behind her eyelids as she felt the familiar tightening in her belly.

"Come on baby. Cum for me."

With another thrust of his fingers, Sarah screamed his name as her walls tightened as Colby licked up everything she gave him.

Sarah's heart thumped in her chest. Once she recovered she opened her eyes and looked at Colby.

"That was amazing." He smirked, wiping her juices from his beard and face.

Sarah shared his smirk. "It was but this is your celebration. I think it's only fair I return the favor."

Sitting up, she bent down and cupped his cheeks and gave him a slow, lingering kiss. She stood up in front of him before walking around so she was behind him. Colby turned around and the two kissed passionately. Sarah pulled away and started making a trail of hot, kisses down his body.

Colby groaned and watched through half lidded eyes as she continued her sensual route. Once she got to the top of his boxers she slowly slid them down his legs and tossed them on the pile with their other clothes. Turning back she licked her lips seeing her boyfriend's huge erection.

Colby tossed his head back and hissed as she took him in her mouth. His grip tightened in her hair as she slowly bobbed her head back and forth.

"Fuck sweetheart."

Sarah continued the action as she kept hearing Colby moan.

"That feels so damn good."

Sarah winked and moved so her right hand was following her mouth on his shaft.

Colby had his eyes screwed shut as a string of curse words left his mouth. Sarah set a steady rhythm with her mouth determined to make sure that Colby really enjoyed it.

Colby let out a low groan from his throat when Sarah took him further into her mouth.

If she carried on then that way he wouldn't last.

"God Sar. Don't stop."

Ten minutes of pleasure later and Colby's breathing was becoming shallow. More curses emanating from his mouth as his orgasm was building.

He was close. Sarah could tell when his dick started twitching in her mouth.

"Come on baby. Cum for me." She repeated the words he said to her only minutes before.

Colby groaned and tightened the grip in her hair as cum shot out of him. Sarah had to stop from gagging when it hit the back of her throat. Instead she continued to suck him while swallowing everything he gave her.

Pulling her lips away Sarah stood up and wiped her mouth.

"You good?" Sarah smiled at Colby who was still breathing heavy.

He looked down at her and nodded.

"I'm perfect. Come here." He pulled her up and turned them around before pushing her down on the bed.

Sarah bit her lip and crawled back until she was laying against the pillows.

Twenty minutes later, Colby rolled off of Sarah, both breathing harshly after their intense orgasms. Sarah pushed back the hair that was stuck to her sweaty forehead.

"That was amazing."

Colby looked over at, a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Sweetheart. You sure know how to boost a mans ego."

Sarah giggled and rolled over to lay her head on his sweaty chest.

"We should probably get up and shower. I got to be dressed and ready to go as soon as we land."

"Just a few more minutes." Sarah mumbled, a yawn escaping her mouth.

Colby chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, content with not moving for a few more minutes.

Four hours later, the plan landed and both Colby and Sarah were freshly showered and changed. When they landed, they made their way out of the plane and onto the private landing strip where a black SUV was waiting for them.

A woman was standing outside the car and smiled at them as they descended the plane stairs.

"Hello Mr. Lopez, I'm Louise. I'm from the Hatford headquarters. I'll be your PR person today."

Colby nodded and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. This is my girlfriend, Sarah."

Sarah smiled and shook Louise's hand.

"It's nice to meet both of you. We should get going."

The pair nodded and Colby opened the car door, allowing Sarah to get in. She smiled and pecked his cheek before sliding into the car, Colby following her. Sarah sat in the middle seat, Colby to her left, and Louise on her right.

"So what's on the schedule today?" Colby asked as Sarah held his hand in her lap.

"We've only got two shows so it won't be to bad." She handed Colby a sheet of paper that had his schedule on it. "You've got The Today Show at eight thirty and then The Daily Show with Jon Stewart tapping at ten thirty."

Colby nodded.

"That's not bad at all. Do you know what we'll be talking about?"

Sarah zoned out, watching out the window as they drove towards New York City. A soft smile formed on her face. She always loved the city. She especially loved going during the winter time to see the big tree in Rockefeller Center.

Her smile grew as she a memory hit her.

" _Oh my god!" Sarah laughed as Brooklyn screamed and held onto her uncle's arm._

" _Brook easy!" Shane said as he held his niece up. They were walking towards Rockefeller center to watch the lighting of the tree and Brooklyn hadn't seen the patch of ice right in front of her until she slipped and almost fell._

 _Sarah, Shane's wife Marissa, and their three children all laughed as Shane steadied Brooklyn as she stood up straight._

" _You okay?"_

 _Brooklyn nodded and fixed the beanie on her head._

" _Fine. Thanks for catching me uncle Shane."_

" _You're welcome. You're lucky I have some muscles or I would have gone down with you." Brooklyn laughed as the group continued to walk towards the crowd of people._

 _Sarah smiled as they all stepped up to the fence that surrounded the tree._

" _Wow!" Kenny, one of Shane's sons, exclaimed. Shane laughed and held his son's hand while Marissa held onto the stroller that had two year old, Rogan in it, and Brooklyn was holding the hand of Shane's oldest son, Declan._

" _Where are the lights?" Kenny asked._

" _They're on there but they're not on yet. They should be turning them on in..." Shane moved his coat so he could look at his watch. "In about fifteen minutes."_

" _Fifteen? If I had known that we'd be out there this long I would have brought coffee." Shane rolled his eyes at his wife as she made sure Rogan was covered up._

" _It's not that bad out, 'Rissa."_

" _Then why is your face so red, uncle Shane?" Sarah asked with a giggle. Shane sucked his teeth._

" _None of your business."_

 _Sarah laughed. They waited the fifteen minutes until the countdown started to the lights coming one._

" _One!" With that, the men connected the lights and the whole tree illuminated. Sarah and Brooklyn smiled wide._

 _"It's so beautiful." Sarah said, getting a nod of agreement from her bestfriend._

" _I can't wait to bring my family here one day." Brooklyn said with a smile as she gazed at the tree._

" _You'd have to find someone who can handle your crazy ass." Sarah teased. Brooklyn rolled her eyes as Shane and Marissa laughed._

" _They'd have to be just as crazy as her." Brooklyn scowled as they all laughed again._

" _I'm not crazy and neither is my future husband!" They just laughed again._

 _"Sure he's not."_

Sarah couldn't help but let out a laugh. Louise and Colby both looked at her confused. When she realized she had laughed out loud, she blushed a deep red.

"What's got you laughing, Sweetheart?"

Sarah looked overat him.

"I was just thinking about a couple years ago. Brook and I came to New York City to go see the tree lighting cermony with Shane, his wife and kids. Brook said one day she wanted to take her own family there and we teased her saying whoever married her would have to be someone who can deal with her craziness."

Colby laughed.

"Yea and look. She found Jon. Two crazy's together forever."

Sarah laughed and lent into his side.

"When we get there, I have to give them a list of topics you're not up to discussing. Is there anything in particular?"

Colby looked down at Sarah, who was playing with his fingers, before looking back up at Louise.

"My personal life isn't something I want to talk about. I don't want to mention Sarah. I don't want her to have to deal with all the hate online."

Sarah smiled up at Colby.

"Colby I'd be fine. You can talk about me if you want."

"I'd love to babe but you don't deserve to be dragged through the mud and scrutinized."

Sarah couldn't help but smile at his protectiveness over her. She reached up and kissed his cheek before sitting back.

Ten minutes later, the car pulled up outside the studio. The doors soon opened and Sarah, Colby, and Louise all stepped out of the car. Some fans who were gathered outside started screaming and waving. Colby waved at them as he, Sarah, and Louise were all whisked away inside The Today Show studio.

They all came to a stop outside a door when the shows producer came out. After saying a quick hello to Colby she was running through the shows running order with Louise.

Colby looked at Sarah and smiled. "Wanna have ourselves a little date after I'm done?"

Sarah smiled up at him.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Neither of us have eaten yet so I thought I could take you some where nice for brunch or something.

"Brunch? Someone's getting fancy." Colby rolled his eyes.

"It was a simple yes or no question. No need to make fun of me."

Sarah giggled. She was ready to say yes before it dawned on her that they'd have to fly back to California for Raw.

"I'd like that but we have to fly back for Raw. You know how Uncle Paul is with talent check in." Sarah sighed. "It was a good idea though."

Colby smirked. "And what if I told you I already told Paul we'd b grabbing food after so will be a little late for check in."

"And he was okay with that?"

"Of course he was. He loves me."

Sarah laughed and shook her head.

"Don't get it twisted, Sellout. He loves me, not you."

Colby pinched her side, making her giggle while he scowled. "You know, you can be so mean to me. You've been hanging around with Brook for too long."

Sarah shrugged. "What can I say I picked up a lot, Lopez.

Colby rolled his eyes. "Now you're calling me Lopez? That's it, no more hanging out with Brooklyn."

Sarah laughed and looped her arms around his neck.

"I'm just teasing."

Colby just hummed as Sarah stood on her tippy toes to peck his lips.

"I love you."

"Sure you do."

Sarah whacked him in the stomach. Colby laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm kidding."

"Fuck you."

Colby smirked. "We already did that."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Yea and it won't be happening again anytime soon if you don't shut it."

Colby mimed like he was zipping his lips, making Sarah laugh. The pair stood together until it was Colby's turn for his segment.

Sarah and Louise stood behind the camera watching as Colby was interviewed by Al Roker, Willie Geist, and Tamron Hall.

Sarah couldn't help the smile that formed on her face while listening to Colby as he played his role as Seth Rollins.

She could always see the joy in his eyes when he talked about wrestling. She could especially see the joy when he talked about his big Wrestlemania moment and walking away as the new champion last night.

While Colby was showing the video package of the interviewer's as their favorite wrestlers, Sarah felt her phone vibrating in her clutch. She quickly pulled it out to silence it. She saw a message gtom her father on the screen.

Sliding her thumb across the lock, the phone opened and Sarah read the message.

 _Hey Honeybee. How's New York? Have you told Colby about his bitch of a mom yet?_

Sarah took a deep breath. She knew if she didn't tell Colby, her father would. She wanted to tell him but she also didn't want to cause any problems. And then there was the small thought in the back of her head.

 _What if he doesn't believe me?_

Sarah knew Colby would know she wasn't lying but the again, who knew for sure?

Taking a deep breath, she typed out a message to her father.

 _New York is good. Beautiful like always. No I haven't told Colby yet but I will, I promise._

Pressing send, she held onto her phone, waiting for his response. It came just a few minutes later.

 _You better or I will. He needs to know how awful she's been to you. Text me or your mom when you're getting ready to fly back here. I love you._

Sarah sighed and responded.

 _I love you too._

After sending the text, she locked her phone and put it back in her purse just as Colby's segment was finishing up.

Sarah smiled at Colby as he walked over to her.

"Hey! You did great."

Colby smiled and pecked her lips.

"Thank you, Sweetheart."

"She's right, Colby. You did great. So we're gonna wrap up here then head over to do The Daily Show taping and then you'll be free to go."

Colby nodded and wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist.

Two hours passed and Colby and Sarah were finally free to go to brunch.

"God it's exhausting to be champ."

Sarah laughed as she looked through her menu to see what she wanted.

"It'll only get busier, you know."

"Yea I know but the champ's gotta do, what the champ's gotta do." He gave her a goofy grin that made her giggle.

While they were looking through the menu, Colby's phone started to go off.

Sarah watched as he reached into his pants pocket before pulling the phone out.

"Who is it?" She asked as she took a sip of her water.

"My mom. Probably calling to chew me out for not telling her we landed safely."

Sara watched as he pushed answer and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

" _Morning honey. Just wanted to call and make sure everything was okay. I didn't get a call from you this telling me you got there safe."_

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't have much time to call but we got here safe. I just finished up at The Daily Show and we're grabbing a quick bite to eat before heading to the plane."

Sarah looked around as Colby talked to his mother. She knew she had to bring up how his mother hated her but she didn't know how. She didn't want to be the cause of a fight between them. And there was always that nagging thought of what if Colby didn't believe her?

What if he accused her of lying?

She knew the odds of that were slim but it was still a concern she had. But she knew she had to do it. If she didn't, her dad would and she knew that wouldn't go over very well.

Sighing, she stirred her straw around in her drink as Colby spoke.

"Alright mom I promise I will call when we get back to California. I love you too. Do you wanna say hi to Sarah?"

" _No it's fine honey. Just tell her I said hello. I'll see you when you get back. I love you."_

"Okay," Colby said furrowing his eyebrows, wondering why his mother didn't wanna talk to Sarah herself. Sarah wasn't surprised his mother had turned the offer down. "I love you too. Bye."

Colby pushed the end button before locking the phone and sliding it back into his pocket.

"Mom says hi."

Sarah gave him a small smile. She knew now was a good time to bring the subject up. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her boyfriend.

"Colby?"

"Yea?" He responded, still looking over his menu.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

Colby picked up on the tone she used. Looking up, he saw serious expression on her face.

"Of course baby. What's up?"

Sarah began to twist her hands together nervously.

"Well I um, I don't really know how to bring this up."

Colby furrowed his eyebrows. He had never seen Sarah like this before and it worried him. What di she need to bring up? Had he done something wrong?

"It's okay, Sar, just take your time." He cleared his throat as he looked down at his menu. "Did I...Did I do something wrong?"

Sarah's eyes widened and she shook her head, immediately grabbing his hand in hers.

"No of course not."

Colby immediately relaxed and gave her a small smile.

"That's a relief. So what's up?"

Sarah bit her lip and let the grip he had on her hand calm her.

"It's about your mom."

Colby furrowed his eyebrows.

"What about her?"

Sarah swallowed hard before continuing.

"She um, she doesn't like me very much."

Colby couldn't help but chuckle.

"What are you talking about, Sar? She loves you. My whole family does."

His answer made her heart clench but she knew he didn't say it to discredit her. It was what he truly believed. But she had to tell him the truth.

She slowly shook her head.

"I didn't tell you when it happened but remember the first time I met them? When your mom and I went to the bathroom?"

Colby nodded and Sarah took a deep breath.

"She told me I had to drop the good girl act. That she saw right through me and knew I was only with you to use you like your other girlfriend's did and that I had better leave if that was the case. Then last night when you were changing she said the only reason I was happy you won was because of the pay raise you'd get. She keeps calling me a gold digger. She doesn't believe or see how much I really care for about you."

She didn't realize she was crying until Colby let go of her hand to wipe the tears off of her face.

"Shh baby. I had no idea Sar. Why didn't you tell me all this before?"

Colby was mad. He sensed something was off with his mother but he couldn't put his finger on it. He knew his mother was protective but she should have been able to see how different Sarah and Colby's relationship was.

Sarah sighed and wiped the remaining tears off of her face.

"Because I didn't want to cause any problems between you guys. You already had so much on your plate for the week. Then you won the title and I didn't want to ruin your mood last night."

Colby shook his head.

"Sarah, you should have told me. I would have put this all to end before Wrestlemania. You don't deserve to be spoke to that way especially from my mom."

"I mean at first I understood where she came from but she wouldn't even listen to me. I tried to tell her many times that I in no way shape or form cared about your earnings or anything like that but she just kept blowing me off."

Colby shook his head again.

"I'm gonna call her." He pulled his phone back out but Sarah stopped him.

"No, you don't have to do it right now."

"Sarah, you are clearly upset. She has no reason to act this way towards you despite what happened in my past."

Sarah could tell his was pissed and held his hand tighter.

"I get it but just don't do it here okay? There's to many people. Why don't you wait until we get back on the plane? Or wait until you see her later? You're angry right now and I don't want you to say anything you'll regret.

Colby sighed angrily. He knew Sarah was right. He was angry and he knew he would say something he'd regret later. Besides, it probably wasn't best to make a scene.

"Okay, fine."

Sarah nodded and sat back in her seat.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you."

"I know but you should have told me. I could have stopped this sooner. You don't deserve what she's been saying."

Sarah nodded and kissed the hand she was holding.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sar. Just know I love you more than anything in this world. Don't let my mother's words get you down. You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me." Sarah smiled.

"You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me too."

/*/

It was around three o'clock in the afternoon when Colby and Sarah landed back in California. Loading all their bags into the car that was waiting for them, the couple got in the backseat and buckled up.

"I'm gonna call my mom."

Sarah nodded and grabbed onto his hand, knowing he'd want some support. Sarah could tell Colby was a mama's boy which meant he hated arguing with her.

Colby pulled his cellphone out of his pants pocket. Unlocking it, he went to his mother's contact. His thumb hovered over it for a minute before he pushed it and put the phone on speaker.

"You want me to hear it?"

Colby nodded and squeezed her hand as the phone rang. After the fourth ring, it finally picked up.

" _Hi honey. On your way back?"_

"Yea we're in the car on the way to the arena. Listen mom, I've gotta talk to you about something."

" _Sure honey. Everything okay?"_

"Everything's fine. It's about Sarah."

" _What about her?"_

Colby swallowed hard as he tried to control his anger.

"She told me what you've been saying."

The other end of the phone immediately went quiet.

Sarah and Colby looked at each other before Colby looked back at his phone.

" _I um, I don't know what you mean, Colby. I haven't been saying anything."_

Colby clenched his jaw.

"Mom, I know you're lying. She told me everything. How could you say those things about her?"

" _Because I know girls like her, Colby. You've already been with two of them. I wasn't going to let another girl break your heart."_

"Sarah is nothing like Leighla or Zahra. She is way better than them and I know she loves me for me. Not because of what I do or the money I make. Can't you see how much happier she makes me?"

Sarah rubbed Colby's hand, trying to get him to calm down. He looked over at her and let out an angry sigh.

" _I just didn't want you hurt again."_

"I know mom but you still had no right to say those things. The mom I know would give her a chance instead of just assuming."

" _Well look how well that worked out the last time, Colby. I'm tired of giving these girls a chance, only to watch her break you."_

"Yea well even if something like that fucking happened again, guess what mom? I'd handle it. Because I'm a big boy now and can handle my own problems."

" _What do you want from me, Colby?"_

"To apologize to Sarah. And if this still continues, you can forget me coming home this week. I'd rather go to Hartford and hangout with my girlfriend than be around someone who degraded her."

They both heard Holly sigh.

" _Alright, I will apologize. Is she there with you?"_

"Yea but I think this should be something that is done in person. So I'll let you know when we get to the arena."

" _Alright. I love you, Colby."_

Colby sighed.

"I love you too."

He hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

Sarah kept a hold of his hand.

"You okay?"

Colby looked over at her and nodded.

"I'm fine. I wish you had told me sooner."

"I know but I didn't want to-."

"I know. But you still should have told me sooner."

Sarah looked over his face.

"Are you mad at me?"

Colby shook his head.

"No, I'm not mad at you Sar. I just wish you told me sooner so I could have stopped it sooner. I don't want anyone ever talking bad about you. Especially my family."

Sarah gave him a sad smile and cupped his cheek. Sarah knew people were always going to have opinions about her and not all of them would be great. But when they talked about her relationship and her intentions, like his mother did, it really struck a nerve.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For sticking up for me. I was kind of afraid that when I told you, it would cause an argument between us instead of you and your mom."

Colby shook his head.

"Sar, we haven't fought yet and we've been together for three months. I think we're good."

Sarah laughed softly.

"Colby, all couples fight. I'm sure our first one will happen sometime. I'm just happy it wasn't over this.

Colby smiled.

"Me too."

Sarah smiled and pecked his lips before snuggling into his side.

"And for the record, if we fought, I definitely wouldn't let you win that easy."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that."


End file.
